This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: People dream of talk shows with humor & laughs, well now we have one that's a legend! Non other then...The MASK! Who'll host the show and bring you the stuff you want and with crew assisting him from Sam and Max, Freelance Police, so be ready!
1. Chapter 01 New Talk Show Series

This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW

In a deep dark world, words begin to show up! "_You've dreamt of figuring out the latest gossip!_" Then a spot light appears in the tiny center stage of the screen, as the voice goes on! "_You're always wanted to know how things go weather from good to bad, or bad to good?_" At those marks, we start to move closer to the light source, as if wondering what's beyond it! "_Yet never in our lives can their be but one person….to make a difference…._" Then as we get closer, a solid shadow stands in the spot light, meaning that the voice is talking about this person here! "_He's the best at bringing smiles…._" The words appear over the new figure's head, as it goes on! "_The character to define the impossible…._" Next it showed up on his left side on his top shoulders while going on still. "_The man that knows no bonds to reality's rules….._" The next words appeared on his bottom right side near his waist, as they vanish afterwards…during a close to this introduction! "We introduce to you….." That's when we see the figure's face, as his face was green, like a mask! More then that, he wore a yellow suit, pants, long sleeves, white shirt with a red tie with black spotted tie, a flat gangster hat!

"I'LLLLLLLLL Take over Boys!" The person was non other then the MASK, and with a grin, he smiled to you people with this too say! "Show time, folks!" "Snaph! Courfhhhh!" The green figure then snapped his fingers as a spotlight shown on him and music started playing.

The Figure: _**I….Got'cha with my winning smile**_

The figure brings his smile to display while stretching a gloomy dog's frown into a smile!

_**I'm a living lesson, fare with style**_

He spins around, changing the scene and putting a mouthful of cigars in most annoying folks mouths!

_**just can't help, but stare at myself all day!**_

As he lean on their shoulders, he jump and sat on a rail that swings down while his cigars blow up in the other cranky folks faces!

_**I'm a going gecko, woofing draco, of pogoing , breaco, **_

Now we see the man popping his teeth and eyeballs out, then in another seen is him as a busted robot, then him dressed and riding a carriage in roman times style. Then appears as a little girl only she brings out her big pack of guns from outta nowhere, now he's seen dancing in a knight's suit of armor with a lady, and lastly grooving his normal looking self body while adjusting his hat right!

_**Vivi, foot flop**_

He's next seen flip-flopping in mid air before he drops down to face someone!

_**Somebody Stop Me!**_

Now we see him as a ninja with twin swords in each hand while his mask is covered…by a ski mask with long white silk hair ponytail!

_**Ricky Van-dibah, faces like mine!**_

Now he's making faces, and pulls an officer's underwear over his face. Then he zooms out, but his hat is left behind…

_**Don't come on down a dozen, there's a lot to be found**_

Until his arm stretches, grabs his hat from falling to the ground. In the next scene, he pulls his tie to expand his buttocks to cushion a car about to ram him!

_**Hay when they made me, yah they broke the mole!**_

He's in the next scene with robbers in a cowboy's outfit, but pulls his hat down and comes out as a Shakespear person! Then in the next scene, he's grabbed by a rocky-blob creature, but gets a hammer out and smashes the thing to pieces with a stupefied face.

_**Open the tides, stay in and refine**_

He appears to trip someone chasing him, then next appears in a scene chowing down in front of a T.V like a Sports-fan watching the game even with a drinker hat on!

_**Totally Outta my MIND!**_

He spins into a room by the door, stops spinning and holds his eyes out which would really freak most folks out!

_**Oaaahhh…**_

In another scene, an evil man by his shades is seeing something on the paper, which his glass shades reflect off mostly!

_**Villains in everywhere, it sounds like they decorate prison cells**_

Three thugs are see…getting captured by a squids tentacle and taken to who knows where? Then a spooky door opens from nowhere, with an evil villain entering the scene!

_**Green goes with anything, if they ask…SEE!**_

Then the green faced figure dressed as a painter is seen as he paints a big silent thug with green paint on his face, and then tosses the brush and paint container away! Just afterwards, he begins to drive his motorcycle up a wall in defining the laws of gravity.

_**Well their's one last thing I got to sing about!**_

Now we see the green face man on a smashed piano, pushes one key for though, at that the scene changes again with his mouth dropping from shock!

_**Open up Wide! And Really Shout!**_

Then another scene shows the figure in his motorcycle leather jacket in a few stories high off the ground, before he begins to drop…by his bike! Then but his neck and lastly his right eyeball sticks out as he drops!

_**WOooohhhhh….LOOK OUT!**_

Suddenly the figure is seen in another scene where his dum-buggy ride smashed front first into the ground, he jumps out in a duck-hair looking cool's man as he looks over his smashed ride!

_**This…Is…The…MAAAAAAaaaaaaaassSK!**_

We see him again spinning around before posing, making himself look good before the others could say anything, he's standing on something to be…of a letter, and more over….words showed in front of him!

(After going behind the scene were the words 'The Mask' in big, green, capital letters Appeared to cover the screen itself. And under them were labeled Talk Show, but in Aqua-Green coloring!) Then he appeared again to cover the introduction scene, with a sly smile as he spoke this out! "Ssssssssmokin!" This was non other then the MASK, a famous character of comedy, a vigalenty hero if you would say, out on the run by the law and getting into trouble while saving the day, what a time!

"WaaaaaHOooooowwwwhhhhhhh!" Suddenly the lights begin to shine on a stage while the crowd in the audience cheers! It looks like a normal platform of any normal stage, design to look like the inside of a building, sofa's, love-seats, and couches for only the people coming in to sit down in with a large table for them to either set things on like meals or paperwork, or to set their feet up! But on the right side was a fancy office desk that had a lamp, a coffee mug, telephone, etc. junk stuff, and with a comfy office chair to sit in, this was the host's place to sit! Behind the host's spot was a large-Mini Flat TV screen set, and out in the grand center of the room was a Extra-Large Flat TV set with the show's title on it!

"!" Suddenly a yellow tornado spins into the room which everyone's attention on it, as it stops spinning! "Ssssssssmokin'!" The MASK fixes himself while he earns some applies from the audience! Then he spin changes into a long blonde hair woman and spoke in diva of the response. "Why thank you all, I really don''t deserve it…..BUT FIRST!" He spin changes into himself as he sat in his chair and put his legs up, as he waves to the people with his smile. "Welcome to my very own show, The MASK, TALK SHOW….staring muwh-here!" He pointed at himself before exclaiming the meaning a bit more in detail. "That's short for me, by the way!" He lens out to tell you viewers this while earning some laughs. "Anyway, I like to thank a person for seeing MY talents as something that nobody has seen before…." Then he smirks with a wicked smile, as we hear a bell off the corner. "Binghhhh…!" "BUT First…." As he said this, he zoomed out of the stage by smoke. "Pofffffff…"

Next we hear weird sounds of something being stretched across before we hear a snap at the end! "WrrrooooucKAaahhhh! KAaaahhh….Kaahhhhhh…Kaaahhhh!" Which afterwards, came people's voices of complainers, groans, moans, the works of something making them unhappy! "Ahhhhhh!…Oohhhhhh?….EEeeeeekkkkhhh!"

"Brinnzizizizizizizisssuuhhhh!" Then what should come next, but a yellow tornado and it dispels to show the MASK dressed like he's been on vacation with badges, flags, and state name tags all over his body! "Hay crew, just got back from a "little" something to take care off!" He jump up and landed perfectly in his seat chair and rested his feet on his desk, as he was taking a load off, he looked to the audience before speaking.

"You know folks, as a famous character of breaking the Fourth Walls around here….something seem to be lacking…wanna know what it is?" He had a sly grin on his face, before it turn into a snappy angry face, as he spoke. "On the account that NO ONE, Nobody was including ME in much stories! Can you believe that rubbish! And when you tried to look MY name up, you get nothing on this Fanfiction site, talk about now imagination!" Then he shrugged his shoulders as he was lightly making a statement. "Sure, I got some works from folks that "care and love me", and I'm glad for them….though for those that didn't, or made fun or even 'insulted' my name as the MASK, well….looky here!" He smirk at the last parts of his sentence, as he took a remote control out and turn on the big center screen TV, as it clicks with some fuzz at first!

"Click! Fissssssiiihhhh!" Soon we get an imagine of a man on his computer, but something's off, he's got an underwear pulled over his head! "Ahhhhh, get this underwear off my head! I can't type a story or do a report with this on!"

Then it shifts over to another person, inside their home, and after the man turns his light on, we see him with a wedgified underwear over his head too! "How'd I get a wedgie in two in the morning?"

Then another scene is show, a mansion with security as tight as Fortnox, and inside was a man sitting by his fire, only he too had an underwear over his head, as he got a wedgie! "Who got pass my security in less then a sec!"

"Fuuzzzisisisissihhh….Click….!" Then a bit of fuzz is shown before it's turn off and all eyes are pointing to the host who used the remote to shut off the big screen, with a goofy grin towards you people!

"That answer your questions….folks!" The MASK asked slyly as he gets some applies and bows to them, he changes to his yellow suited outfit while he sits again to speak. "I tell yah, those people that have forgotten, or have made insults of me in more ways then one, deserve them "WEDGIES OF JUSTICE", which I'll give to anyone who MOCKS the GOOD name of…THE MASK, but the others who are trying to post my legend and tales, good luck with that!" He looked at the camera and wink into it, signaling those who are watching this to get the message. "Any-who, I have been interested in stories of myself like the Simpsons finding my Mask and trying it on…..for size!" He swung his arm over his head to wipe out some sweet, like he saw something that really got him in the mix of what he's talking about. "Whooh-boy, mixing my destructive power with their humor was a real SHOW-STOPPER! Gotta give points to the Arthur: Sideshow Bob Roberts on that little number!" Then he swung his sit back and looked bored when looking up at the ceiling, as he started to slum a bit.

"But to many folks have used old Stanley Ikpiss's name, everybody should know my series by heart if they were true fans! The Misc. Movies WON'T CUT it! It just simply can't be done! It's hard to even find my name or either to see someone working to give them a thoughtful memory of me!" But then his spirit was brought back up, as he jump on his desk and make a cheeky grin at you people watching this with this news to say!

"But there was an Arthur I RE-He-HeeeeALLY Liked, , from that Story of his called "The Obscurum Emissary"! Wanna known why!" He showed his grinly-sparkly teeth, before he closed his month and spoke in cheer. "Cause even though I may not be posted in Stories, MY name and appearance can be seen in another story, just depends, like being a character on a Cross-Cartoon for a popular game called Smash Bros. Brawl, that REALLY got ME to star and BE myself! It had everything I was MEANT to be down the letter!" Then his face showed a frown as he slumped in his chair and set his arm on his desk to rest his head on, as he said this next in gloom. "I am sad to say, it never finished it's progress, but at less someone out there cared! Even I think it would been a star potential with more enthusiasm, but sadly, it's not my place to call!"

"Brigururrurugurhhiinngggghh!" Then the MASK's phone rang, as he picked it up and spoke in his cheery casual voice. "Hel…lo!" He hears someone's voice mumbling on the other line which was cheering him up a bit, as he replies to the caller! "Oh really, well you too! Thanks!" He hanged up the phone, and turn to the audience who didn't know what happen, but the MASK was going to explain! "That was just my new Sponsor, telling me to cheer up since I got his attention and….." That's when realization hit him like a ton of bricks, as he stared over with his eyes bugging out to a clock on the top left side of the stage, it was already a bit late! "Whhoooh, look at the time, I got so caught between having my own star set, being my own host, that I let the time slip my mind, silly me! But you people don't mind, do yah!" The MASK asked the audience and they responded with laughs and claps as he dressed himself as a man from an Oscar awards, and he replied with tears while holding a reward trophy in his arms. "Gaahh….you like me…YOU REALLY LIKE ME! Oh I so happy!" Then he changes back, as he was dressed like a news-reporter, and hold a micro-phone in his hands as he talk into it! "News work, I not the only one who's working on the set, as of now, I'll have special helpers, who are non other then….."

"BAAmmmmhhhh!" Suddenly something, or someone busted through the walls which got everyone in a panic, what could have happen! The MASK turn around looking puzzled as to how that happen? And the answer came to him, as he saw some new and familiar characters appearing on his show!

"Hayyyyyy, it's Sam and Max, the Freelance Police!" True, it was a brown fur dog wearing gray detective cloths and a short white fur rabbit, they were Sam and Max, the Freelance Police! And they seem to be struggling with a giant battle suit robot that had them pined down on the ground, and the duo were struggling to escape, mostly Max was since he was hyper-active etc. A good close look inside the robot's crome-dome head, and the MASK spotted a familiar person he knows, it was a head that had a face of a man wearing scientific glasses with red glasses in them, covering his eyes completely. The face had also had red eyebrows over the glasses along with red hair going from the middle of the scalp to the back of his head, and once more, the neck had metallic spider legs piloting the controls of the suit itself! "And the boys aren't alone! There with my Arch-Enemy, Petorious! How's it going!"

The man named Petorious soon spoke in a non-chatterable voice of someone who has emotions. "For the moment, your execution once your bodyguards are through and I use this talk show to send a hypnotic message to all viewers, and to use them in my next, to further study the human's capabilities when going through scientific works that have been dim "too cruel" to ever experiment on!" The way he talks, it's as if he has no respect for anything but the deployment of science…even the darkest works of science that no human would ever perform!

"Yessshhh…ever heard of a social life, pal!" Max remark while shoving a drilling with his lucky feet away from pouching a hole through his chest!

"Now's not a time to insult the villain when he's pinning us down with a giant robot suit, genius!" Sam remark to his partner making there case tougher, as he dodged a saw trying to cut off his cheek sides, lucky they didn't touch him!

"Question?" The MASK interrupted the brawl, as if he was trying to get some questions from the combatants! "How did this happen?"

"Old head with a bodiless freak-show here came in a box!" Max pointed while he insulted the villain that had him pined down!

"Which was address to you as a late Christmas Present!" Sam stated out while trying to struggle his waist out of the robot suit's grip!

"Ohhh, how sweet!" The MASK replied with a smile, someone dose care for him!

"But then it turns out, thanks to Max's curiosity, he ended up taking us by storm and now were wrestling a 10 ton robot!" Sam replied after leaning over just far enough to dodge a laser shot that came out of the shoulder pads!

Petorious heard this and remark in correctly stating that mis-information! "More frantically to the point, a 12 ton robotic suit design to embolism the MASK and build with a hypnotic device after connecting it to the camera, to allow…."

"Yah-Yah, we get it! Mind control!" Max snap in interrupting the mad scientist's rant before he remark this. "Sam and Me already dealt with that stuff already!"

"Only not with a bodiless mad-scientist at our current state, little buddy!" Sam pointed out in correcting his partner's fact on the matter!

"Point taken!" Max reply as he was keeping an arm from gripping his neck!

"Hmm, looks like until my crew's got things settle down, maybe it's time we move ahead,….BUT First!" The MASK was stating before a bell sound was heard, as he made his familiar sentence, as he stated this. "Take this down, will you fello's!" The MASK stated while moving his hand behind his back with his thumb pointing behind him!

"Yah mean….take him….Downtown, and serve some Freelance Police Style Justice?" Sam spoke in thinking that was the request the mask host was asking of the copper duo?

"Nope, I mean down stairs and out of the camera's view, I can't start another talk show with a villain blocking our view!" The MASK replied with a shrug while earning some laughs from the audience, they shoulda seen that one coming!

"How's about this switch here?" Max asked as he reached for a lever while holding a pinching claw, the lever read "Sub-basement level", and his curious mind soon pull the lever back which then….

"Creakhhhh!" Open a hidden set door beneath the Freelance Police and Petorious, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was that they would soon be falling into the thing!

"Smooth Max, real smooth!" Sam remark with his stern eyes at his partner for ending up in messing things up for them more then usual when getting outta a crisis!

"Shoulda seen this one coming a mile away?" Max remark with a simply shrug from his smile, he shoulda know better, but where's the fun in that!

"AHhhhhh!" Then the Freelance Police scream as they and their opponent fall down into the dark trapdoor. The MASK stood over to look down in curiosity until he filched at the sound of something hitting ground level! "CRashhhishhh!" He open one eye and look down to see what happen, which thanks to a hidden camera in that room, we see Petoriuos's suit is damage and the Freelance Police are lying on top of it's chest!

"We're okay, we landed on the soft robot!" Max's voice called out from below the floor of darkness!

"Which is accurate, considering it wasn't very soft to begin with!" Sam voice also called out to state a comment!

The MASK shrugs as the audience laughs and claps with cheers, as the green man changes to his yellow suit and sits down in his chair! "And now, on my personal talk-screen, my new sponsor for new series to come, may I introduce to you all…..Drum roll please!" Then a drum roll is heard, as it was making a long pause for suspension! "Brugugurugurgurgurgurgurhh….roooouummooummphhhh! Disssssiihhhhh!" Then after the symbol noise, the MASK turn on his Mini Screen T.V. besides him and announces the man of the hour! "The VISION-KING!"

"WAAAAhhhhAAAAAHHHHH!" The crowd made a very loud cheer, as the manager and new sponsor is about to come out for all to see! The screen turns on, and we see a throne with the words label letters "V" & "K", basically standing for the name himself! As the chair turns around automatically, and in the seat was a young man in his near twenty-fifth year, wore aqua-blue lighting cloths, with some shiny armor that protects him from any physical or magical attacks, armored boots, gauntlets, chest armor, even an armored crown on his head like a king, each piece had jewelry from big emeralds to small rubies in design. He had long silk brown hair, blue eyes that can stare deep into a person, even see the world from his view! He was the newest Arthur to come into town or even this world of Arthurs, The VISION-KING! At the moment, the King of Vision was using some magic of waving his hands

"Hay-hay-hay, king-micester, how's it going, first time on the show, I know how yah feel, this is my first time too!" The MASK was getting all friendly with his new sponsor, knowing he's the one who got him this sweet deal!

"Because I got you this job!" VISION-KING stated out to the green face man!

"No,…well there is that, but because here I can give wedgies and go through that dimensional portal thing across the room and be back, lickity slip!" The MASK replied out and pointed across the room which…in truth…was a portal devise their that would explain how he went so fast to other peoples homes to give them wedgies!

"Hahahahahaah!" The audience laughed at that joke while calming down!

"You never stop to make me laugh, MASK!" VISION-KING replied with a little giggle escaping his throat.

"Why would I ever stop, I have the punch lines ready! See!" The MASK stated and surprisingly showed a rope line…with ties boxing gloves tie around the wrist!

"Hahahahahaahah!" The audience laughs at this joke, as they clap while the MASK puts his rope of boxers away.

"But enough about my comedy routine, let's here about you, the newest Arthur to join the ranks of others making stories, how's it feel!" The MASK asked, getting already to talk about the new Arthur on the set of his start of his line of work!

"Surprisingly, a bit nervous!" The VISION-KING replied a bit sheepish while rubbing the back of his neck, feeling unease at the moment. "I am still new at this, yet I wish to share my own stories with everyone who likes to find stories of different types." The man spoke out in stating what he would like to do for those watching or viewing this!

"Like how some make-up there own stories, kinda like what this is?" The MASK stated out while he tapped his desk to point to their spot where they are right now!

The man on the mini-view screen nodded his head before explaining. "Indeed, I am a King of Vision, I see a site that can be noted to be….worth a kingdom's view of the vision!"

The MASK, scratching his chin was interested in this, and then asked this out suddenly with curiosity! "Hmmm….and what can you say about those that make Cartoon-Crossovers or X-Overs, or even those Game-Crossovers!"

"Indeed, I've vision a few good ideas, they have taken time, but I have made them to be ready!" The VISION-KING nodded in response as he wave his magic hand to call a book over to him, as he looks through it in interest!

Hearing this even made the MASK bug-eye his eyes at what he heard, as his jaw drop, he fixed it before he spoke! "Wait! Stop the presses!" "Brugurugurgsiiihhh!" He soon changes into a scooper-reporter with a pen and paper-notebook out to write down any details on a story! "We need the scoop, just what do you mean….made them all ready? Care to share!"

"Not at all, my vision…is of that of a King!" The man on the screen disclaim out in a royal way of speaking.

"Hmmm..muhmm!" The MASK nodded as he was writing down all this juicy stuff that he was hearing.

The VISION-KING soon closed his book and waved it away, as he stared at the MASK to respond to the question. "As such, I have a thing of writing a story, but at the cost of being a little slow on the work, I am not as fast as others who can do it in one day!" The man spoke in honesty which many we're 'Ahhh' at the man's claim of trying to make a story with such slow work.

"You can't?" The MASK asked, not sure if this person was telling the truth or not?

"Well…I can make a chapter in a day's worth, but I have decided to post only two chapters of any story for those to view in a week!" The man on the screen shrugged off to replied before explaining his terms in the matter of his posting of work.

"Really?" The MASK asked with interest, now things were getting good now!

"Because of my "other" work, we shall say that I'm busy at times! As much as anyone else would in their lives." The VISION-KING went out to exclaim, as life is hard work and not many have much time to make their stories on schedule dates!

"Understanding?" The MASK nodded as he wrote this down in his notebook, he flip a page, and leaned out closer to the screen to ask this next question? "So what made you start this business to this path, may I ask?"

"It started when I read a Kingdom Hearts Story!" VISION-KING spoke with an honest stare from his eyes, as if remembering a day of his past makes him feel so….pleasant at peace.

"Which one, there so popular, anyone would love to write up there own!" The MASK stated out, knowing the title was bound to be of the popular copy fanfiction for many Arthurs out there!

"Yes, but there are some…who loss the vision to continue, and leave them behind for others to read, but never know what happens!" The man on the screen exclaim in deep sadness, feeling that some stories left undone just seem to break his heart, a-mound to others hearts too!

"Sniff….so true!" The Mask was sniffing his tears, feeling so sad to hear this piece of news "Buuwwwffff!" The MASK got a tissue and blew his nose.

VISION-KING brighten up, as he wave his hand to show imagines of those he was going on to talk about! "One of my favorite types made by an Arthur…Cartoonfan4072…..his story was called "Kingdom Hearts: Cartoon Adventures", a retold story if Sora had ever meant with Looney Tune characters like DAffy Duck, as the wizard, and Porky Pig, as the shielded warrior!" Then his smile faded, as he wave the imagines of the spoken names away, as he sulk in his throne. "I had hope whenever their was a time, that the Arthur would finish…but I'm afraid it maybe possible…that he's retired and now….his work is left for others to read…."

"GAaaaaHhohohhohoohh….That's so….SAaaaaad!" The MASK was crying out in tears, this was too much, even was even using his own notepad book as tissues for his tears!

However, the man on the screen started to perk up a bit, as he was about to make a statement. "Yes, but….it cannot be a true lost….if one's vision were to foreseen new possibilities to be made for it!"

"Gaahhh..hahha…ugh! Say what?" The MASK suddenly stop and peek his eye out from his covered face of his last notepad!

"I decided from "that" story, to create my OWN vision of Kingdom Hearts…in making it an Honor Story made for the Arthur!" VISION-KING exclaimed in his cheery mood, feeling new life running through him as he went on! "Oh course, I have my own 'Vision' to fit for it, but I will honor the story left untold for the Arthur: Cartoonfan4072, make it be as a new shiny story to be made in a way he ever though it could be!" He rested his chin on his right hand as he went into details on how he'll make this story interesting to other's viewing! "I shall make this story into something never before seen, a 'TRUE' Vision of Kings if you might!"

"Ohh, just hearing this is making me excited, go on!" The MASK asked in wanting to know more of the story itself!

"Well that's the thing, I can't reveal all of it!" The man on the screen simply said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Owwww….." The audience became depress from hearing this, they thought they would know all about it!

Yet the king of visions smiles as he spoke this next part out. "But I can tell you somethings about it!"

"Yaahhhh!" That made the audience cheer in joy, hearing somethings of this new story will be just as nice!

VISION-KING smiled as he lend his head closer and waved his hand to create Looney Tune characters, as he explain. "For starters, it will be telling the story with the Looney Tunes, all the comedy, the adventures, and silliness that makes them so….well Looney!" He wave his hand off after his statement, declaring what he'll do next.

"Kinda like me!" The MASK proclaimed while he smirked at the idea of him being looney.

"Funny thing, you're in the story as well!" The man on the screen slyly replied to which it caught the green face man's attention!

"GOnnnghhhhh!" The MASK's jaw smack on the table before it turn into a window shade! "Flipipiipiphihhihi!" After it was fix on his month, he soon spoke in doubt of what he heard right? "Ahhh, could you repeat that?"

"You're in it to, MASK! As the First Summon!" VISION-KING stated out in his sincere expression, he wasn't lying!

"MEEEEE!" The MASK screamed out before spin changing into a man wearing Las Vegas clothing and a cowboy hat, pulled a lever and watch the numbers on a machine show his face three times before ringing sounds are heard! "YEeeeeeHAaah!ALRIGHT! WAH-HOO! I'VE HIT THE JACKPOT!" He screamed in cheer, he was happy to hear this news big time!

The King of Vision smiled at seeing this before going into more detail. "Well, the summons will be like how the popular Arthur I very much Respect his works has done in telling his story version, JusSonic!"

"Really! How so is that?" The MASK asked after changing himself into his normal yellow outfit suit.

The man on the screen spoke in telling his reason while explaining of the other Arthur he spoke of. "He had a Kingdom Hearts Story as well, called "Kingdom Nicktoons", he finished the story and completed the middle parts story of the Chain of Memories and Riku's Quest!" Then he wave his arms out while going into more detail on the work itself. "In each of them, the summons were summoned…without the other disappearing after calling them!" He rested his hands on his throne, as he soon stated this next part to the audience listening in. "It's a lot of work, I admit, but that's what makes the thrill so….thrilling!"

"Hmmmm….so your saying I'll be in this and….NOBODY will miss seeing me in action!" The MASK asked in more about knowing he'll star in a popular story like Kingdom Hearts of his very own!

"Precisely!" VISION-KING replied with a nod, then he sat back easily in his throne while continuing. "I've favored JusSonic's work, but not only his, others I have become interested! Such as Babylon Sky Hawk's Kingdom Hearts staring 'Sonic' & his friends in those adventures series, DarkPaladinmon's "Animation Heart" series staring evening around Code Lyoko characters! I even fancy the works of KingdomKey23's working on his own called "Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version" with Sora meeting Lugi and Yoshi which he's still working on finishing it to this day!"

"Sounds like you got some inspiration!" The MASK said with a smirky smile as he gave a fake elbow rub against the screen's picture!

VISION-KING continue after nodding, as he was going on still. "Yes, there are still many others out there of which who's stories I like, I even discovered that in my version, certain relation is involving from DragonMaster77's work on his working "Kingdom Hearts: Emerl Version", but it's something entirely different, but if he wants to use any of the ideas I've put into the story, he can." He paused to think for a moment, before exclaiming what he wanted to say next. "That's what I like to do, inspire new stories to be born, if my works can help them along the way, knowing that, can make even myself smile at seeing I've help in making new works show up on this Fanfiction site!"

"You sound like a helpful guy, but what else can you tell us about the story!" The MASK replied in seeing this new Arthur as a helper, and not much of stressed in having any problems working with others etc., but wanted to get back to the topic they were on before.

"Only that it took me a year and two months to complete!" VISION-KING explain on the course time it took him which shocked everyone to hear it!

"WAAAhhhhh!" The MASK drop and slipped out of his sit, and then climb up by pressing his hands agains the desk's edge, as he asked this question in disbelief! "A YEAR…And TWO MONTHS!"

"Yes…but after it was finished, I realized something…." The man replied as he lowered his head down with his eyes shut, as if something happen after he finished that story of his, but what!

"What's that?" The MASK asked after fixing himself back in his seat again.

"That I had arthur potential…I am an artist….but not only in artwork as I have talent there, but imagination…enough to create a story of my own!" The King of Vision exclaimed, feeling that this new feeling was the birth of something new! "It was from that moment, that I decided to join and spread my stories around for others to read, review, and enjoy the works that have never been told!" He place his hands together and lowered his head on them, as he explain his plan out to the rest. "I knew that if I was to do this, I needed to first be prepared for doing some "free" moments of writing my works…and doing my "other" works!" He released his grip and sat up again, as he said this next part out. "So I decided to create more stories in advance before I started my VISION-KING! Production Company!"

"So if this is the opening, how many stores have you made then?" The MASK asked in wanting the juicy stuff since they've come to this part now.

"Counting the my own made Kingdom Hearts…..about 12 is the amount I've made!" The man on the screen said in answering the question which again surprised everyone in the audience to hear!

"WOOoohhh…12 Stories already pack and made!" The MASK asked stumped to believe this, as everyone else watching could even believe this as well!

VISION-KING nodded in stating a 'yes' before responding. "Yes, but those others are Cartoon-Crossovers…some of them took at less a month or so to complete, and a lot of time and inspiration is hard at those times!" He kept his smile, as he went ahead to say this next part while it may disappoint most new fans to hear. "But I won't post them all…I want my viewers to expect the stories I've made to come out, rather then they wait aimlessly, wondering if it's finished yet!" With that said, he looked out to the audience, and soon said this in reassuring them of his stories to come. "After all, I want them to Vision the possibilities, and will soon see each new addition along the way…and as the King of Vision, I will use this to create more stories, to keep them happy for when I am at the last one of the 12th prepared modal stories, there will be others prepared and waiting!"

"But…what about the reviews….what about those that add their suggestions?" The MASK question in wondering how others would say in the matter?

"That's true…I will do something like that, but for the stories I've made and have completed, I can't, it's how I Vision it and they will stay! BUT…." As the man on the screen was explaining, he stop himself with a sly smirk as he continued. "My new stories, if they want, they can tell me of any stories they like to have and I will try and see to…En-Vision it's potential! After all, it's never easy to Vision the Best Works you can give and have others see your hard work, now is it!"

"I can imagine it's very hard, you made over the same amount as an entire YEAR! Right for the waiting!" The MASK replied while at the last part was wiggling his hand to point at the person on the screen to the viewing audience. Then he spin changed into a pirate costume, and spoke in a pirate accent while waving his sword and hook in the air. "Aye…but what's to say if people want yah to only be making only crossovers!"

"Well, I thought of something that they themselves can assuringly do to help build their own stories…for me to view!" VISION-KING responded slyly like, as if he made a plan for this already!

"You to view?" The MASK repeated what the king of vision said, wondering what that meant while changing back into his old self?

"Yes…a new story that's not a Crossover, but an original work idea of mine, like this show is!" VISION-KING exclaimed out, a work not crossing over another story, a made up story is something different! He then suddenly closed his eyes before opening them art this response he declared. "A Wrestlers Show!"

"A Wrestler show, how will that work?" The MASK asked puzzled and interested to hear more about this?

The man of Vision smiled and put his hands together to rest his chin on, as he example this plan of his. "Simple….I've discovered a way to bring in the eye-viewers…by making a Wrestlers story entirely to be the sponsors of…the Freelance Police, Sam and Max!"

"BAangnhhhishh!" Suddenly from out of nowhere, one side of the stage is blown away, and something of a boxed present wrapped is sent flying out into the sky! Then coming out of the corners of the smoke…where the Freelance Police themselves, speak of the devils!

"Sorry about two things, one for we're late and the other of shooting a cannon while we're live, folks!" Sam apologies while dusting off the rumble from his cloths.

"But finding the door outta the sub-basement was a little tricky with so many doors to check while in the dark!" Max exclaimed as he was shaky his fury body around as if he was a dog waggling out wet drops.

"Not to mention…shaking away from that Petoriuos clown!" Sam remark with his thumb pointing behind him, as stating they were being followed!

"But we manage to box him in a gift box, stuffed into a cannon and sent him out to the nearest prison home!" Max exclaimed out what happen, sounds like they had themselves a ball while this show was still going on. Then Max made a wicked smirk as he said this next part that send chills down a persons back, or so forth! "With a tag on it saying…"Do Not Open Till NEXT Christmas, Love Santa" on it!"

"Max's catchy remarks are improving, now we won't see that criminal till the next holiday!" Sam shook off his shoulders to state, his little pal is getting clever, interesting, yet creepy to tell!

"Oh, Sam and Max, have a sit, everybody, meet the Freelance Police, Sam and Max!" The MASK went ahead to introduce the Freelance Police now that they aren't being taken down or anything!

"Waaahhoooohhhhh!" The audience cheered as the copper duo soon sat in two seats, as the MASK spoke to them!

"So tell me, first time being on a live show!" The MASK asked the two policemen this question?

"Ehhh….Not really, we've done this before in our career!" Max waved off to reply his answer!

"Right little buddy, we were once on the Myra Show during a case of hypnotic control in keeping her audience from ever leaving and giving away free presents." Sam stated out from experiencing a familiar event like this, only less of a crime!

"Ouch! As much as I like free stuff, let's cut to the chase, boys…meet your new sponsor for his company, The VISION-KING!" The MASK replied from getting these facts about the copper duo's past cases, and went ahead to bring the light on the next new Arthur to take the stage…or T.V. Screen Stage!

"WAAAHHHhhhhhh!" The crowd cheered loudly again as the man on the screen wave to them, still being around of course.

"Yesh, the guy's popularity is already skyrocketing enough to make my ears bleed!" Max replied in fixing his ears from the loud roaring of the crowds cheers!

"Not as much when you tried to stuff a mega-phone in that thug's left ear-drum last week during our patrol in the alleyway's of Petersburg!" Sam remark to say out after he clean some earwax from his ears.

"And I learn to be-careful when doing so, in a splitting case!" Max replied with his hand raise to point out something.

"That you can damage a person's membrane, skull fracture, or even possibility make their head explode if the volume is too loud!" Sam stated out the low chances of things that can effect most folks with a mega-phone jammed to close inside their ear, what could it be that his partner have to say!

"Nope, that he was Deaf to begin with!" Max simply shrugged off to state which earned some laughs from the audience.

"As usual Max, you crack me up!" Sam replied with a waving of his head, as the audience clapped for the two's comedy.

"Sam and Max! Good to see you both, I have exciting news, you're become Spokesmen of your own Wrestlers Series of my Company's Work!" VISION-KING soon took control to speak to the two coppers in telling them of his newest idea!

"Goody, I've always wanted to wrestler against Pete Jackson, or the Dukes of Mayham!" Max exclaimed in excitement, wondering of the chances he ever get to wrestle wrestlers!

"Hold it, it's true you might be fighting, but it's more of a series for Freelance Police relation!" The King of Vision hold his hands up to stop Max from getting the wrong idea, as he hasn't finished explaining the details yet!

"Mind saying that in the downer level, sir! My partner Max hear doesn't understand that?" Sam pointed out to Max, since the rabbit wasn't the smartest bunny in the batch!

The man on the screen nodded before he explain under a more understanding tone for the two. "Of course, in short, you two will bring in other Freelance Police members of their own series, of which other Arthurs have made or even those of a team up like never before and do what you did in your T.V. Series, where only the Freelance Police…can beat the Freelance Police!" At what he said, that got everybody's attention, he smiled as he soon explain his meaning of his idea of a new series! "But that's the catch! Who's to say which person under the title of Freelance Police is better! And that's were you two shall gather up the recruits to entire this competition!"

"Whooh, an area filled with our Freelance Police Fan-natics, it's like a dream of mine!" Max exclaimed in surprise and excitement, this is like making a new history for them all!

"The one were you pop Mr. Sunshine down the Road Block with a meteorite cannon device from space!" Sam stated out the last dream his partner had that he told him.

"Naahhh, that was my other dream!" Max shrugged off with less interest, that was an old dream, this new one is something WAY bigger!

"Not just that, anyone who could be noted as Freelance duo team material!" VISION-KING declared out for all to know, anybody who's been noted as an interesting Freelance Police characters can join this series of fights! "That's why I shall say that if our viewers want to have a Vision of such a battle, then we'll have a vote off, and then a match off against who they like to see up against, and where it would be, plus the villains of any series can become the next opponents to face in the rounds….either by partaking….or cheating!" He replied with a sarcastic remark on the last parts, knowing fully well of the chances of that happening are very close indeed!

"Sounds like fun, to me!" The MASK exclaimed in liking this idea more, it sounds like an idea of the century!

"By the way sir, isn't this gonna be like that other Wrestling show that was with puppets? I believe they were called "Celebrity Deathmatch", if I recall correctly?" Sam stop to ask of the matter of a related note by chances?

"And the blood shed, say they'll be blood shed and guts splitting scenes!" Max shouted out like a crazed rabbit that had too much sugar!

The King of Vision shook his head "no" before he stated out the matter. "Sorry, no blood shed or any kind that you would see from that series!"

"Awwww…." Max groaned in disappointment, so much for that wishful idea!

That's when the man on the screen smiled suddenly, as he soon spoke of this news that will cheer up most fans of the idea. "But for extreme pain measure, that'll make up for it! Just like how we all like to see done in the Season Games of you two!"

"Yaahhhh!" Max cheered at this news, at less something will be with wild for him!

The King of Vision continues to smile, as he brought out more good news for the group. "And more news, you two we also be apart of the Summoning crew in my Kingdom Hearts Story!"

"Jumping Mouse Trap, Stuck on a Road Bus to Hawaii!" Sam exclaimed in surprise, he and Max will be staring in the made story too, what a surprise! But of course, the dog detective had to first find out the reason why they, of all characters are being included? "What makes you say that if only one summon can be from the stone?"

"Yah, how can Sam and Me be summons if that whole "Pure Heart" stuff said it was the only way we can survive?" Max asked puzzled too, the rules said only one sole surviving person could survive their world come to darkness from the story, so how can they do that?

"Hmmp-hmmp, a good question, and I have the answer!" VISION-KING laugh out at the two's replies, they are confused, but he'll explain the answer real simply. "Besides those who will join from the other worlds, I planned out who even those who have not been the most…."pure" will trigger something or base on their own world and rules, the effects will take more then one person!" After giving everyone time to take in this news, he spoke again in saying this other part. "In other words, from different effects from that person's world, will change them into those of "pure heart" and the logic of that will be bended without breaking it!"

"Hmmph, sounds good to me!" The MASK said as he was thinking this over to himself, that would make sense if strange stuff happen to give others the "so called" pure effect to become summons even if they're not completely so!

The man on the screen smiled, as he soon announced this big news to the host, guest crew and the rest of the viewing audience! "That's not all, I have some plans of having you three be the trio team in most of my stories! The most crazy adventure to be told, the Freelance Police and the MASK…working together! A New Page of Senseless, Historical Humor in the making!"

"Really now, well isn't that shocking?" Sam exclaimed in surprise to hear this piece of news?

"Having our own crazed, whacko, destructive creature as our buddy…I can see the start of a beautiful friendship!" Max said with a smirky smile while thinking of some wicked thoughts in his head!

"Ahhh, thanks little guy!" The MASK replied, then he changed himself into a mother's figure with an apron, as he spoke with a mother like voice. "Who's mommy's little boy…you are…yes you are…." He was pitching Max's cheeks which made the audience "Ahh" at this little seen while a certain rabbit was getting tick off!

"Either can the cutesy routine or I'll shot!" Max remark as he held his shot gun in a threatening manner!

"Probably miss then Max, you forget who were dealing with someone with cartoon like abilities." Sam pointed out the facts of this case, much to his partner's disappointment!

"Anyway…." The MASK spoke in trying to change the subject before there's trouble. "Care to tell us who the star of the Kingdom Hearts Series of ours is?"

"Interestingly enough before I do…." The man on the screen said to responding to the question. "I like to say that as I said before, it'll Honor Cartoonfan4072's work in my own Vision!" He took a moment to pause before he relax in his throne and stared out to the people watching him with this to say. "And I like to mix in story's of JusSonic's, Babylon Sky Hawk's, DarkPaladinmon's, and even KingdomKey23's version into my own!" After saying this, he closed his eyes and wave his hands to make imagines appear, as he see's the start of new work in the working! "I have seen a Vision of mixing the two's stories to create something of a Golden Age Story, and possibly the longest one ever!"

"Wooh, how long is it?" The MASK asked from hearing this, how long will this Kingdom Hearts Story be?

"Can't tell, it'll ruin the surprise and suspension!" The VISION-KING replied with a sly remark, much to those that wanted to know so much! "But there's lots of action, lots of music, even more fighters then what ANYONE has done before!" Everyone got excited to hear that, but the king of vision had to change the subject from remembering something to correct before folks got to antsy! "Well skip that, most Arthurs have done that before, but mine will be just a little bit different." Then he took a breath before he turn to the MASK and Freelance Police to state this piece of information. "And plus, there will be some heroes that will be apart of the story that I would thank Babylon Sky Hawk's help in inspiring me to create the very thought!"

"The suspension is killing…JUST TELL US WHO'S THE HERO!" Max asked in annoyance and impatience, as he shouted that last part, he can't wait anymore!

"Ease up Max, working in this gig is never an easy time when the Commissioner's on a long EXTENDED vacation!" Sam tried to keep his buddy from losing it, good luck on that part!

"Hahah, forgive me Freelance Police, I got off topic." The VISION-KING sheepishly replied while rubbing the back of his head, as he clears his throat before speaking to the audience. "I've chosen characters to my understanding of entertainment, the one for Sora will be….." He stop to make a humor moment. "Drum roll please!" At his command and a wave of his hands, a drum imagine appear and rolled off, as he announced his character of choice! "Woody Woodpecker!"

"Say wah?" Max replied confused of the big news?

"Care to explain that, sir?" Sam asked in the same boot, he doesn't know why the King of Vision chose that character, but he'll soon finds out why?

"I've notice how he's never had an adventure of his own, most Fanfiction writers just say it's base of his show…not very much detail! And only that few stories of his details are mention, but not much…." VISION-KING explained his reason with a sad face, disappointed to seeing where this is going. But then he cheered up as he stated out this next part to the rest of the viewers out there! "However…I plan to bring in the characters of his series to make this a fun story of him mixing in with Looney Tune characters!"

"So am I seeing that for the Karin….will be…?" The MASK was about to say, in possibly knowing where this will go!

"Yes…Winnie Woodpecker!" VISION-KING replied with a nod, so the characters will be of the same woodpecker love birds! "But remember that I said I would bring out extras…well….I recall P A P - R W B's work called "Jurassic Park", of which the birds would be involving, and so the hero will be of the woodpecker, and he won't be the only one!" At that recall, he became silent, obviously planning on something big for his story for the world to see!

"I don't know why, but tell us…who else is in it!" The MASK asked in excitement, he and everyone here must know, NOW!

"I can't tell yet, but two more characters from Woody Woodpecker's 2000 show series will make a big entrance to the story's plot…especially for another side of the story which I said involves extra summons…but of a different type!" The VISION-KING exclaimed out only the small details, not much, but enough to keep people guessing and wanting more of the story that's getting them hopping like crazy!

"Who are there!" Max asked in suspense, anymore of this and he'll kill over….figuratively speaking!

"Please sir, you got us on the edges of our seats! Max's especially as well!" Sam asked in a plead, this much was a killer on both party's backs!

"Just be patience, though I will have another side story adventure that not any other Kingdom Hearts Story has ever done, and it will be somewhat similar towards JusSonic's, yet different! I'll use his idea, yet mix it from another Arthur's comedy work, SailorCardKnight's "Ranger Daggett Sez: No Sailor Scouts!" story." The man on the screen replied with his smile never fading, he's got some interesting ideas all cooked up and he's planning on surprising everyone! "But I've left out the important character to play Riku….and the one who shall play him…..is non other then…." A long pause, as everyone was now focus on the next new character role, and he soon told them who it was going to be! "The Speed demon Himself, the Master Thief, Leader of his own Band of Rogues!….Jet the Hawk, Leader of the Babylon Rogues!"

"Wooh, I didn't see that one coming?" The MASK replied while waving his thumb back to you people watching this!

"And if you think that's something, just wait…he won't be going alone…as other Riku characters have done before!" The VISION-KING exclaimed out something that surprise everyone once more, did that mean he would put in more or something else, what could he mean?

"Sam, what's he mean?" Max asked in wanting an answer to this puzzling mystery?

"I couldn't tell yah even if we were begging for the answer, little buddy!" Sam shook off to reply to his partner's question.

"How's about we shake him up for the answer!" Max added up to say without a second thought of that idea!

"How's about you shut it and just look cute, buckethead!" Sam shushed his partner to be quiet before he gets them in trouble, as usual.

The man on the screen wave his hand out as he spoke to moving this conversation along. "I've spoken enough details on my work on my longest story, now I shall tell you all my other story titles that'll be my completed upcoming works!" This news got there attention, what stories does he have made that people can look forward to in the future already! "I have an Aladdin Trilogy story already in set called "Code - Aladdin" which is a basic Code Lyoko story only in a more futuristic telling, and stars you three as genies!" He pointed out to the Freelance Police and the MASK, meaning they star in this story!

"Ohhh…I wish to be rich!" Max asked in feeling like he can grant his own wishes now!

"The wishing thing works when it's the person who's asking you to grant their wish, Max!" Sam replied to breaking his partner's happiness with reality.

"Darn!" Max cursed out with his fist gripping on nothing, he though he had it made!

"And what else?" The MASK asked in wanting to know of any other stories to be brought out to the public?

The man on the screen smiled again as he spoke of his next work. "I've made at less two different Mulan stories, one will be a Looney Tune's telling of it, lots of slap-stick comedy called "Lolalan", staring Lola Bunny as the star!" As he stated this, he plan to move on to the second part while staring and pointing at the Freelance Police duo! "And the other will star Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi which you Freelance Police will guest star in!"

"Alright…we're going to WAR!" Max cheered in feeling like celebrating!

"You always were excited when it comes to fights and mayhems, little buddy!" Sam remark in seeing how his little pal got excited now.

VISION-KING nodded with a little laugh, then return to explaining his next few stories to be brought out to the world. "Another favorite is a Coraline made story that thanks to JusSonic, I've made it to honor his work on the story subject I call "Jade-O-Line" which I'll have you two Freelance Detective guest star in later on!"

"Ehh, I hate arriving late!" Max shook off to say in a not very glad mood about hearing this.

"You hate arriving earlier even more, Max!" Sam remark in knowing the rabbit hates either earlier or late arriving at the scenes!

"Tell me, am I in anymore of your stories, VISION-KING, sir, your highness! Mr. King with a Vision, sir of sirs!" The MASK pleaded in wanting to know disparately, so far, nothing on him yet!

The man on the screen thought over, and smiled as he came up with something he remembered about, as he spoke in response. "Well yes, you and the Freelance Police will star in my own Sleeping Beauty, filled with action from a famous action hero being the prince, and special guest crew…of Jake Long, the American Dragon!" This news brought a lot of fans of the series into wonderment of the idea of this stories adventures?

"Figures….we're adding more people into this gig!" Max remark in hearing they have more people then usual to deal with.

"Shut it Max, he's still going on!" Sam hushed his partner before he caused trouble.

"Another story I'll bring out soon…is a film that JusSonic made of WALL-E, and the bonus story BURN-E!" VISION-KING exclaimed, as everything was silent at the moment…then he explain his reasonings. "But mine will be more of robotic..or should I say…with Medabots! That's right, my story for this one is called "Metabee E", and for the bonus with the story…will be a "Kantaroth E", to which the names themselves will state who is playing who!"

"Darn…we're not in that story!" Max cursed, he thought for sure they star in that story!

"If you let me finish, my young hyper-active friend, I would say that you and Sam will guest star in that story too!" The King of Vision slyly spoke with an expression saying, "you shoulda let me finished" kinda remark!

"Well what do you know, that's quite a number?" Sam replied in surprise while scratching his head.

"Ashamed I'm not in anymore?" The MASK moped at the thought, now he's out of anymore planned stories.

"Oh don't be sad, MASK, I'll add you in my future stories that I have foreseen in a Vision!" The VISION-KING exclaimed that in his future plans, he'll add the MASK in his works for sure! Then he placed his chin in his hand resting on his chair, as he spoke this out while staring up into space. "Right now I've complete other stories just around near December's 2010, such as a Cinderella story and a Peter Pan story!"

"Ohhh…what are they gonna be made into?" Max asked with interest in hearing these two last stories?

"I be prepared incase you burst Max's hopes if he doesn't hear we're in them!" Sam made noted to the man on the screen to be careful what he says with Max's temper!

"No…you two won't be, I'm afraid!" The King of Vision sadly exclaimed, much to their heart breaks.

"Grrr….!" Max was growling in not liking to hear that until...!

"However, I will see what plans to do…you never know….the problem is finding squeals to movies like them!" The man on the screen waved off his shoulders, he'll try to make a plan, but it might not be easy. Then he got his focus on finishing his explanation, as he continued. "But on to the main fact, the Cinderella story is one I'm honoring a story my mother has loved since childhood, and will be called "Aelitella, Operation - Dream Come True!", a special film I've made by adding in funny characters to star as the animal friends she has!"

"Really, who would they be?" The MASK asked curious, as not even he knows?

The man on the screen wave his index finger in the response before he stop to give his answer. "Non other then the 'Penguins of Madagascar', my friends! You can imagine how much fun that would be if they stared in a movie like this!"

"My brains just exploding to picture it!" Max exclaimed from hearing this, he's trying to imagine it…not good!

"Then you better stop, otherwise I'll have another mess to clean up!" Sam remark in stating his partner imagining things like that, not a good combo on his line of work!

The King of Vision soon spoke out on his last work he finished to the audience, as they listen close to what he says next. "And lastly, this Peter Pan will have extras of it's own, funny scenes, plus…I'm declaring it to a Series that many fans of 'One Piece' will surely love!"

"Fans of One Piece! Like the Bikini Modals…Awwwoohohhhhh!" The MASK asked in which he spins around and turns his head into a wolf's head. Then changes back to his old self reply these words. "Ssssssssmokin'!"

"No, no, MASK, I mean the Animated T.V. series of Japan! A Series of Pirates life adventures on the high Seas with modern technology and magical fruit abilities!" VISION-KING explain the difference, much to the MASK's disappointment, as he smiled a chuckled a bit before continuing. "That's why I'm calling it "Ace Pan", the name is to show great honor for the character Portgas D. Ace! And his brother, Monkey D. Luffy will also star as his partner!"

"Sounds like you're all set, to me!" The MASK replied in his happy mood while staring at the man on the mini screen!

"Yah, hurry up and start the site and get those stories out so people can start loving you enough to ask MORE of ME!" Max stated out in his demanding order for all to hear and obey!

"As loyal and never thinking of yourself as ever, little pal of mine!" Sam sarcastically remark on what Max was doing now.

"I will, trust me, but here are other stories that I'm still in the development of making!" He stated out before looking to people watching him, as he started. "Another of the Aladdin Trilogy ideas, Probably a Digimon Data Squad, but another story I've gotten far enough with all cast is the third one called "The King Of The Forty Demon Thieves!" which stars characters of the group from Inuyasha, not the king himself I assure you! Another is making the Great Mouse Detective story, but I'll call it the "Great Hound Detective", characters from Jim Henson's Dog City plus it'll star only characters of that series…and some special surprise. Got one for a Snow White Story called "Snowy White-Brown Bunny", a basically Looney Tunes story with the characters themselves! Got another idea for Shriek stories, I call "Savage Dragon" which the title suggest the animated series character playing Shriek, but still needs time to gather characters? Got an idea for a Pinochio Story I like to call "Astro-nochio" staring Astro-boy as the star! Already the finished cast story I can work on next is my own Lion King version called "Monkey King", staring characters from the Monkey Magic Animated Series, and with the Freelance Police along with the MASK staring as characters." Next I have a Princess And The Frog story, but I haven't found the title, but it stars two characters I believe perfect to fit the roles from the Emperor's New School series, and I'll add Sam and Max in as a bonus for the prince as his bodyguards, won't that be exciting!" After he was done telling the titles of his next working stories, he spoke again to those watching and listening to him. "I'll be looking forward to getting some good reviews…."

"If people should even send any bad replies, just let me and Sam at them!" Max remark with an angry face that could scare a puppy!

"Or better yet, ME! I can give them a little "Wedgie" present for finding out who they are, should they badmouth or insult you!" The MASK stated out in a similar fury expression on his face.

"Suddenly I fear that most of you folks to keep their comments to themselves with you two around!" Sam remark to stating on the MASK and Max working together on the same thing might be a bad idea for the future!

The VISION-KING smiled at these characters, feeling that with them in his work, he'll be very happy, funny for laughs, and good times to be included. Now it's time to end his chat with them with this to say. "I do hope to become friends with other Arthurs out there, even add there stories to my Favorites! Plus I wouldn't mind giving some idea of new story ideas for them, they may even be some stories that I could possible use from what they made for my own works someday if they ever want to use them at all." The man spoke, he wants to become friends with others and work well with them in anyway possible. "One of the good things I've worked hard in my stories, is synchronizing the music melodies to match the detail pictures of whatever happens in the stories themselves. I'm hopping that'll make a lot of viewers happy to know what happens during each scene rather then see the words and not picture the events like that, that could be helpful for others that wish to make other stories of there own like this if they wish." Now he turns to the group on the set, as he waves them goodbye while saying this. "Well it's been nice discussing with you, MASK, Freelance Police: Sam and Max! I hope to work with you more in the future, till then!"

"Brinnckkhh!" The mini-screen T.V. motor turn off, as it was now just the MASK and the Freelance Police in the stage set room.

"Ohhhh, I miss him already!" Max moped down in sadness, he misses the new Arthur already.

"So do I Max, but we better get ready, we don't get pay by this hour unless we end up breaking something important!" Sam patted his partner on the back while making a remark, a bad choice as he'll soon see!

"Goody, let's start throwing chairs and beat up folks for no reason!" Max exclaimed out in a cheer, as he stood on the table and picked up a chair, as he growled at the audience. "Raaarrrghhh!"

"GGgaahhhh…WArrrhhhhh!" Some people cried out in fear, as Max through the chair, and started to fight against mostly the rugged thug folks, but were just fashion modals for a new Thug outlook this year!

"Ouch….I didn't mean it like that?" Sam filched at seeing his partner at work, as he jumps down off the set to help settle the panicking crowd control!

The MASK, seeing the trouble, tries to wrap up this show with some announcements to say, as he acts causal. "Well, hope you enjoyed our first talk show, it's been something, but hopefully…will have many things to add, such as clips of scenes, random videos, specially made ideas from VISION-KING himself of any particular ideas!" He spin changes into Mexican one man band, as he spoke. "Could be a music number of any show!" Then spin changes into a Mexican dancer girl with maracas, as he spoke in woman voice like! "Could be of any dancing scenes to dance to, Aaaahhhh-RIBAH!" He next changes into a scientist figure of Albert Einstein, as he spoke kinda like him. "Or possibly post on interesting facts of things we never knew about unless he found it during his time, and posts them here!" Then he spins changes back to his normal yellow suited self, as he exclaimed this. "Heck, he could even try posting ideas of what some arthur's stories he likes that are still in the works, with one of his own! Imagine that…."

"CRashhishhhh!" Suddenly he flinched when suddenly people started to wrestle Max, and he knocked over a stage light, and Sam had trouble getting his partner out!

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF MY FURRY BEHIND NEXT, MACK!" Max tainted as he stares in the face of a grizzly wrestler who lives in the forest, and never baths, and he growls in the rabbit's face!

"I tried to tell you not to pour Cram-berry Sauce down that Tough Wrestlers pants Max, but as usual, you never cease to amaze me!" Sam replied to state as he manage to simply fire a tear-gas grenade launcher to make the other folks Max got mad into crying wimps…only now he was out and couldn't get this big lug off his rabbit pal.

"That's my best commitment, Sam!" Max replied with a wave, as he then turn around to the scary man…and flicked his nose in amusement…BAD mistake!

The wrestler roars before it plans a crucial blow to the small rabbit that dare insult him! "RrrrrrAAAAUUUghhH! Crash….Brashhhishhh!" Suddenly the wrestler tries to throw a fist, but the copper duo gets outta the way, and the man crashed against the wall, and breaks through the other side, knock out!

The MASK chuckled a bit, but put on a good face, as he wave to you people goodbye while having to say this to all of you. "Whelp, be hoping to see you all real soon, cause remember, the King of Vision is out there, En-Visioning New ideas, new Excitement, so stay tune, cause things are about to rock this place!…Ta-tah…and Remember…." He jumped on his desk, made a running start pose, as he slowly lit out his words like a serpent talk kinda way, as he said this to you all. "Sssssssssomebody…Ssssssssstop Meeehh….AAAAahahahahahaAAAHHhhh!" That's were he dashed out of the room in smoke with his picture imagine laughing before it faded away. With that said, the lights go off, stating the shows over…until the next live talk show which will be another good one if the first one of todays really got everybody excited of the news!


	2. Chapter 02 Next Month's Work Progress

This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW (Posted: March 19, 2011)

In a deep dark world, words begin to show up! "_You've dreamt of figuring out the latest gossip!_" Then a spot light appears in the tiny center stage of the screen, as the voice goes on! "_You're always wanted to know how things go weather from good to bad, or bad to good?_" At those marks, we start to move closer to the light source, as if wondering what's beyond it! "_Yet never in our lives can their be but one person….to make a difference…._" Then as we get closer, a solid shadow stands in the spot light, meaning that the voice is talking about this person here! "_He's the best at bringing smiles…._" The words appear over the new figure's head, as it goes on! "_The character to define the impossible…._" Next it showed up on his left side on his top shoulders while going on still. "_The man that knows no bonds to reality's rules….._" The next words appeared on his bottom right side near his waist, as they vanish afterwards…during a close to this introduction! "We introduce to you….." That's when we see the figure's face, as his face was green, like a mask! More then that, he wore a yellow suit, pants, long sleeves, white shirt with a red tie with black spotted tie, a flat gangster hat!

"I'LLLLLLLLL Take over Boys!" The person was non other then the MASK, and with a grin, he smiled to you people with this too say! "Show time, folks!" "Snaph! Courfhhhh!" The green figure then snapped his fingers as a spotlight shown on him and music started playing.

The Figure: _**I….Got'cha with my winning smile**_

The figure brings his smile to display while stretching a gloomy dog's frown into a smile!

_**I'm a living lesson, fare with style**_

He spins around, changing the scene and putting a mouthful of cigars in most annoying folks mouths!

_**just can't help, but stare at myself all day!**_

As he lean on their shoulders, he jump and sat on a rail that swings down while his cigars blow up in the other cranky folks faces!

_**I'm a going gecko, woofing draco, of pogoing , breaco, **_

Now we see the man popping his teeth and eyeballs out, then in another seen is him as a busted robot, then him dressed and riding a carriage in roman times style. Then appears as a little girl only she brings out her big pack of guns from outta nowhere, now he's seen dancing in a knight's suit of armor with a lady, and lastly grooving his normal looking self body while adjusting his hat right!

_**Vivi, foot flop**_

He's next seen flip-flopping in mid air before he drops down to face someone!

_**Somebody Stop Me!**_

Now we see him as a ninja with twin swords in each hand while his mask is covered…by a ski mask with long white silk hair ponytail!

_**Ricky Van-dibah, faces like mine!**_

Now he's making faces, and pulls an officer's underwear over his face. Then he zooms out, but his hat is left behind…

_**Don't come on down a dozen, there's a lot to be found**_

Until his arm stretches, grabs his hat from falling to the ground. In the next scene, he pulls his tie to expand his buttocks to cushion a car about to ram him!

_**Hay when they made me, yah they broke the mole!**_

He's in the next scene with robbers in a cowboy's outfit, but pulls his hat down and comes out as a Shakespear person! Then in the next scene, he's grabbed by a rocky-blob creature, but gets a hammer out and smashes the thing to pieces with a stupefied face.

_**Open the tides, stay in and refine**_

He appears to trip someone chasing him, then next appears in a scene chowing down in front of a T.V like a Sports-fan watching the game even with a drinker hat on!

_**Totally Outta my MIND!**_

He spins into a room by the door, stops spinning and holds his eyes out which would really freak most folks out!

_**Oaaahhh…**_

In another scene, an evil man by his shades is seeing something on the paper, which his glass shades reflect off mostly!

_**Villains in everywhere, it sounds like they decorate prison cells**_

Three thugs are see…getting captured by a squids tentacle and taken to who knows where? Then a spooky door opens from nowhere, with an evil villain entering the scene!

_**Green goes with anything, if they ask…SEE!**_

Then the green faced figure dressed as a painter is seen as he paints a big silent thug with green paint on his face, and then tosses the brush and paint container away! Just afterwards, he begins to drive his motorcycle up a wall in defining the laws of gravity.

_**Well their's one last thing I got to sing about!**_

Now we see the green face man on a smashed piano, pushes one key for though, at that the scene changes again with his mouth dropping from shock!

_**Open up Wide! And Really Shout!**_

Then another scene shows the figure in his motorcycle leather jacket in a few stories high off the ground, before he begins to drop…by his bike! Then but his neck and lastly his right eyeball sticks out as he drops!

_**WOooohhhhh….LOOK OUT!**_

Suddenly the figure is seen in another scene where his dum-buggy ride smashed front first into the ground, he jumps out in a duck-hair looking cool's man as he looks over his smashed ride!

_**This…Is…The…MAAAAAAaaaaaaaassSK!**_

We see him again spinning around before posing, making himself look good before the others could say anything, he's standing on something to be…of a letter, and more over….words showed in front of him!

(After going behind the scene were the words 'The Mask' in big, green, capital letters Appeared to cover the screen itself. And under them were labeled Talk Show, but in Aqua-Green coloring!) Then he appeared again to cover the introduction scene, with a sly smile as he spoke this out! "Ssssssssmokin!" This was non other then the MASK, a famous character of comedy, a vigalenty hero if you would say, out on the run by the law and getting into trouble while saving the day, what a time!

"WaaaaaHOooooowwwwhhhhhhh!" Suddenly the lights begin to shine on a stage while the crowd in the audience cheers! It looks like a normal platform of any normal stage, design to look like the inside of a building, sofa's, love-seats, and couches for only the people coming in to sit down in with a large table for them to either set things on like meals or paperwork, or to set their feet up! But on the right side was a fancy office desk that had a lamp, a coffee mug, telephone, etc. junk stuff, and with a comfy office chair to sit in, this was the host's place to sit! Behind the host's spot was a large-Mini Flat TV screen set, and out in the grand center of the room was a Extra-Large Flat TV set with the show's title on it!

"!" Suddenly a yellow tornado spins into the room which everyone's attention on it, as it stops spinning! "Ssssssssmokin'!" The MASK now appears in his usual outfit while taking a blow to the crow. "Thank you, thank you, you are all too, 'TOO' kind to little old me!" He then jumps in the air and falls right into his sit with his legs up and his hands folded while smiling towards you viewers. "Welcome back again, it's been a while, hummmm…since you last heard? Well I like to say…." He then suddenly got on his knees on his desk and started wailing in tears, like he was begging. "PLEAhihihihihsssssseeeehhhhh! Forgive us! Gaubhhhhhh!" He then takes a deep breath, after finishing to exclaim himself of the reasoning. "Life's been hard trying to do many things lately, for starters, the bills for this place aren't cheap?" He spin changes into an accountant dressed guy and did some math with a rolled paper calculator and his eyes popped from the results. But then spin changes back and relax's his hands in a fold position to say this real easy. "But never fear…I got the bank to make a little….'loan'…to help get this place up and running again."

"CLichhhh!" Suddenly, the MASK and everyone in the audience heard a noise, something 'clicking' and notice that the green host had what seem to be handcuffs on his hands which made him very puzzled?

Suddenly above our friend, a well-build police cop in a brown trench coat, blue jeans, light blue shirt, brown shoes, black policeman's haircut, and his sharpie law-enforcers eyes staring at his criminal he's in pursuit of! This was Lieutenant Mitch Kellaway, lawman of Edge City and always after the most troublesome criminal of his city's chaos, the MASK! With him was a chubby man in a brown suit, duck-tail red-hair, a jolly side to him, not too much in the serious department. His name was Detective Doyle, the lieutenant's partner, sometimes he doesn't think the MASK is such a bad guy, but his superior says different and usually he compliments or says things that get's his partner in whacky situations!

"Alright MASK, your little show is over!" Kellaway stated in authority in his voice, sounding serious and angry.

"Over, but I just got started?" The MASK asked in pretend surprise to see this coming with an innocent act?

"Save it for the court, I'm canceling your 'fun' right here!" Kellaway snapped at the MASK, as he pulls him rudely up off his desk, planning to take him in to court.

"What? On live Television, lieutenant?" The MASK asked sarcastically if the lieutenant would even do such a thing when he has an audience to entertain?

At that notice, both members of the police force turn and saw the audience, in the background were red-glowing camera lights, they were on T.V., and it's broadcasting live, as most of the people were muttering about this scene, the only one not bother was Doyle, as he made the direct opposite. "Oh wow, we're on T.V., lieutenant?" Doyle said in a complete speechless and excited voice, he's never been on T.V., and smiles as he waves to a nearby camera to say this. "Hay mom?"

However, the serious copper wasn't gonna let his big catch be ruined by his partner's silliness. "Can it Doyle, we don't have time for T.V. ads when the real thing to see is this clown getting the book!"

"Awwwwwww?" The audience moans at such a though, they wanted the MASK to state and tell them more things?

"I wouldn't worry about such things, lieutenant?" A voice said out of nowhere which got the two characters to look around puzzled before the screen on the right side of the side came on…non other then….THE VISION-KING himself!

"Hay, it's my old pal, Vision-King, how's it been?" The MASK replied off cheery without a though of his situation?

"Fairly well, MASK. I've made some new accomplishments since the last time we spoke." VISION-KING replies easily to his friend with a smile while still sitting comfy in his throne.

"Wow sir, we're in the presence of royalty? A Real King, what are the odds?" Doyle asked in amazement, it's not everyday you get to meet a king in person, or by vid-phone?

"Maybe so, but what's a man like him dealing with scum like the MASK?" Kellaway replied sternly while not leaving his hawk eye gaze on the green vigilante.

"Patience, my dear lieutenant, please." VISION-KING calmly exclaimed to Lieutenant Kellway to ease himself while trying to explain something to settle the matter. "If it's answers you seek, I asked the MASK to help refund the studio since it was short."

"This criminal took out nearly half the VALT for a simple withdrawal?" Kellaway snap out to say what the MASK did while keeping his grip on the subject…as he playful drops and spins a yo-yo on the ground to distract his boredom!

"Um….maybe he needed the extra cash for, outta know, gas mileage, maybe for some chow, maybe catch a movie?" Doyle said out a few suggestions of what the reasoning may have been for such a large amount of cash withdrawal?

"That doesn't explain that 'most' of that money ended up being half of Edge Cities well in doe for any tax payments, including 'MY' payment, Doyle?" Kellaway dryly remark in his sterny tone in nearly losing his patience at explaining these things so many times to his partner.

"Relax, lieutenant? If that's the problem, my company will pay for the damages." VISION-KING assured with a simple wave of his hand, magically made a check out and it vanished into thing air!

The next minute, the same check was in Doyle's hands, like magic, as he stared in surprise, so did Kellaway? The young officer replied with a surprise expression. "Wow, that's amazing? Gee wis, that's nice of you, Mr. King?" Doyle kindly accepted the offer and pocketed it into his pocket for safe keeping.

"Yep, ain't he swell." The MASK replied in agreement with a teethy grin showing on his face.

"Don't hold your breath, MASK!" What Kellaway said made the MASK actually hold his breath which was turning blue from lack of air while the policeman was talking. "You still got a long list of unanswered crimes to make up, so you might as well get comfy for a trip to the BIG House!"

"Pooooowwhhhh!" The MASK blow out his stored air to pant while the annoyed lieutenant had a messy spike hair for the moment. "I'm going to live in a mansion, or is it a castle?" He changes himself with a spin change and appears as a princess wearing a pink dress, cone hat, and blonde ponytail down to his feet. "Please, let me lend down my hair, for you?" The MASK spoke in a princess accent which only furthered annoyed the detective.

However, before the situation would get outta hand, the King of Vision spoke again. "Now, now, I'm afraid that's where I cut in, for you see, the MASK is my host for this show."

"Wow, hold he get such a gig?" Doyle asked amazed at hearing this, being the host of a show is really a big game?

"Oh, years of practice in performing in movies, and other Television shows of popularity from my many achieved works." The MASK shrugged off in a silly way in feeling flattered by such words after spin changing back to his normal appearance, well mostly normal for him.

"And I have a binding contract that states." VISION-KING spoke, as he magically made a contract appear in Doyle's hands! While Kellaway seem suspicious about this, Doyle read the paper, and find the words to be true while the King of Vision stated them out further. "As long as the cast of the show does not do "Illegal acts" and not pull a crime during the show, he's a free man and won't be taken off! Sign by VISION-KING Production!"

"Hugh? Looks like that's a legal license, lieutenant?" Doyle said in completely taken in to this piece of fact out from the made rules themselves? As the young detective turns to reply the end terms of this legal notice. "Looks like the MASK isn't a criminal when he's doing his job?"

"YAAAAAHhhhh….!" The audience cheers at the news, as the MASK waves and blows kisses to them, the only one not happy is the lieutenant.

"Grrrugh, lousy lawyer dealers?" Kellaway grumbled under his breath, as he free the MASK of his handcuffs. While the green man rub his now free hands, the stubborn policeman was stating the MASK's 'only' note of freedom. "Alright MASK, we'll let you off the hook this time!"

"Gee thanks? This thing's been stuck on me for AGES!" The MASK replied with a smile, and suddenly gave to Doyle, an actual hook that he musta pricked off of himself.

"But mark my words, we'll be watching for you! Make so 'much' of a sneeze, and we will notice it!" Kellaway gave a mean warning to the green face man! If he does anything suspicious, he'll bust him quick and fast!

"Oh, so you'll stick around to watch my performance!" The MASK asked with a cocky joy in his tone, enough to make his rival copper infuriated some more.

"In your dreams, will watch you the 'old' fashion way, Come on Doyle!" Kellaway snapped while ordering his partner to come along with him, as they make their way out.

"Well sure lieutenant, but I though you said we watch and stuff?" Doyle replied, but was confused as to how they would watch the show when not with the audience?

The lieutenant simple remark that question with his stern deep tone, copper attitude. "We'll do that from the squad car and the security imagines, the last I wanna end up doing…is being on talk-shows with a common criminal as the host!" He grouchily stated the very thought out of his head.

"Hum, suit yourself?" Doyle shrugged off to say, but follow his lieutenant out anyway.

Once they were gone, the MASK sign in relief and gave a thumbs up to his savior.

"Thanks for the save, kingy-baby, but I could handle well myself." He blutly proclaimed while cracking his knuckles from a simple stretch over his shoulders.

"Hmmhmm, I had no doubt you would? But I think it's time to get on with the show?" VISION-KING replied with a sly hidden smirk from knowing the truth.

"Oh right, being on trial really makes one forget, hugh?" The MASK replied off with a smirk and a wink to you viewers while getting some laughs. "Anyway, time we get on we some chat's…BUT First!" A suddenly bell rang, and the MASK takes a cup off his desk to sip coffee, however….His eyes open up in surprise, and notices that his cup, when he pours it out,…their's nothing…it's empty? "Hmmm, shoulda check for the filling?" Then he turns and makes a shout out someone! "OKAY! WHO FORGET TO FILL MY MUG!"

"Shish! Can't you get one yourself?" An annoying voice spoke out of nowhere, the audience looks around, but can't find it? Then everybody, the MASK and VISION-KING look to the Main middle monitor, as it shows a familiar Freelance Police Rabbit on the screen! "Hay Sam, I think I got this thing working?"

"Just make sure you don't break this one like what happen last time?" Sam state to his partner, as Max shows him and Sam in a basement level in the dark with flashlights on.

"That was for our filming on a Crime Document?" Max stated out in his protest in this argument.

"Which you used to get 'up close' to give a person the new meaning of the word, camera shy!" Sam remark to his partner while throwing away a stored rubber ducky toy into a junk pile while searching the empty box.

"All I did was ended up ramming the camera in that crook's left eye?" Max state in his defense, not like it was his problem with what happen on that case.

"Well, well, the Freelance Police, good to see you. Just one question?" The MASK replied kindly to them which before that got their attention, he showed his angry face while shouting and pointing to them "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh sorry Mr. MASK, we got caught in trying to sort out some stuff in the basement?" Sam turns to notice they;'re on camera and being broadcast out to the audience.

"You wouldn't believe the junk people have thrown down here, and end up forgetting!" Max stated in noticing a lot of prof's from many T.V. shows and Game Series, a little dusty here and there?

"It's good to see you two haven't change." The VISION-KING smiled at seeing these two characters are still behaving like their normal selves.

"Oh Mr. King, a pleasure to see you here too?" Sam stated with a slit salute when meeting his and Max's new employer besides the Commissioner.

"Say guys, I've gotten some notes from most of the audience, asking why your 'slow' with your Wrestler Program?" The MASK wave his hand to block the audience from hearing his voice, as he spoke in a hush-hush tone.

"That was ENTIRELY NOT our Fault! And even if it was, you can't arrest the President of the United States!" Max shouted in defense, not planning to go down without a win to the end.

"Settle down Mr. President on Annoyance, they're only asking a simple question?" Sam dryly remark in stating to his little buddy what they are just trying to do.

"Oh right, well it kinda started like…." Max replied in slit understanding, and before he could say anything, he got hushed!

"Wait…I've just received word!" The MASK hushed Max which made the little rabbit slitly arrogant, but let it slide. Then the MASK was nodding and repeating a few words before the talk was over and he turn to you audience members with some news. "Well, that's news, we manage to gain some last footage of you boys before an 'unseen event' took place." The MASK turn to the Freelance Police who had disbelief looks from knowing something that they may have not mention, but it's to late? "Ladies and Gentlemen, here's the first "_**Random Video Clip**_" from the Freelance Police WHAMKABOOM!"

**~SCENE FROM THE FREELANCE POLICE WRESTLER PROGRAM~**

The scene shows a wrestling Match commencing, with Sam and Max hosting, and down below are two competitors, Hoagie and Stitch VS. Hamsterviel and Robot Drone!

"I gotta say Sam, after the last battle this gerbil had with these guys, I thought he call it quits?" Max remarks at Hamsterviel's attempts to beat this duo, after his last try. (Back in the first chapter from the series!)

"I AM HAMSTER, you TWIT!" Hamsterviel shouted from the wrestling ring at being insulted, but those in the box office just ignored him!

"And he seems very eager to have another shot at battling his arch rivals in World or Universal Domination, Hoagie and Stitch?" Sam announced from watching this battle and going into detail on the subjects background.

Down in the ring, Bosco makes the call out. "Alright, we need a massacre of this fight, folks are starting to doubt of our program, show go WILD and Crazy!"

"And your gotta stay there watching?" Stitch asked curious of this purple fell to be with them during this whole thing?

"Heck no, fool! I'll be down over their in the stands were it's SAFE!" Bosco snapped at Stitch's question before leaving and then making the match call out. "Match Begin!"

"BRingggnnhhhh!" The Bell has rung, that means the match has started?

"Well little buddy, when in doubt, go with the flow?" Hoagie shrugged off to say at seeing they may as well just do this anyhow?

"Hah, and another hah! I've got the element of surprise on my side, you foolish-fools!" Hamsterviel tainted his fools with the atmost annoying chuckle.

"What, with a tin-can?" Hoagie remark in pointing out to the rodent's so-called robot, like it was even a match against the two.

"Yep, Stitch remember he used that to make conversation deals with Mertie once, meega trashed it afterwards." Stitch remark in remembering such a time that once happen, all a while back before he meant Hoagie.

"But this time, he comes bitterly equipped!" Hamsterviel announced, as he pushed a button from behind it's back. Then it sprung into a "weapons mode", with loads of weapons, blasters, you name it, and the meanies looks from it's screen.

"Wooh, didn't see that coming?" Hoagie exclaimed in surprise, as he and Stitch had them 'Uh-Oh' expressions on their faces saying, 'this won't be good' in their manner of speaking!

"FIRE!" Hamsterviel shouted his order, as the droid step up with it's screen glowing brighter red before…..

"Pouwwhhh!" It fired off one of it's plasma blasters at the two.

"Pluaghhh!" It hit it's mark, or rather, it got caught in someone's hands?

"Waahhh?" Hamsterviel replied confused, he see's Stitch has the plasma blast in his hands, like it was a ball toy?

Hoagie smirked from behind his indestructible buddy, as he remarks this to the gaping hamster. "There are times I'm glad your body can handle catching a plasma blast in your little hands, Stitch."

"Eph, but meega remember that it's still hot! So Meega return to Stupid-Headed Hamster!" Stitch stated, as he juggled the blast in his paws before throwing it back at it's source. "Froommhhh!"

"Waaaaaahhhh!" Hamsterviel screams and gets behind his mech which took the blast.

"Poowhh, poowhhh, pannguhhh?" Of course what they didn't know, was the blast rebound off the droid and bounce against other things before hitting behind Sam and Max's booth where surprisingly, a record player was kept? If that wasn't strange enough, it started playing "Hound Dogs" By Elvis Presley.

_**You ain't nothing but a hound dog!**_

"Oh, I love this song. Heck, I didn't know we had a record player here, Max?" Sam replied from above the office box, apparently grooving to the tune?

_**Cryin all the time**_

"That was a record player, I though it was CD Player?" Max replied puzzled, he thought it was something else?

_**You ain't nothing but a hound dog**_

"As usual Max, you crack me up?" Sam replied while was getting into the groove some more.

_**Cryin all the time**_

"Do you ba-FOONS think this will stop me?" Hamsterviel remark, as he got out to see it's safe, as his bot prepares to attack the two targets.

_**Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit**_

"No, but Meega give you a gift meega made in honor of Scruffles!" Stitch remarks and throws a green voodoo doll which Hamsterviel's mech catches suddenly!

_**And you ain't no friend of mine.**_

"What the?" Hamsterviel looks puzzled at this thing for a moment before…

"BLOOophhhh!" It explosives in a big green goop which tosses the two to the other side of the ring.

"Gaaahhh?" Hamsterviel cries out from taking the hit, as he and his drone stands up, with the hamster annoyed.

Hoagie laughs at this just as the song has stopped suddenly. "Heheh, that trick was once used when Jumba tried to capture my buddy a while back!"

"Eph, hope Jumba not still upset about that time?" Stitch replied while reminding in concern of his manner with his creator.

"Thinking you use that trick against his hated arch-rival, I don't think he'll mind?" Hoagie assured his little buddy that he be fine.

"Gaaahhh, don't think you've won, you annoying little pestilence!" Hamsterviel snaps at his foes, as he gets up and dusted himself clean while his bot stood up on it's on.

"There he goes using words kids just don't get these days? I cut back if I were you, pal!" Hoagie taintly remark with a joke to tell the guy off.

"Grrrr….You want some cut ups, then heres one for you!" Hamsterviel snarled before he brought out a controller and pushed the button on it to activate a hidden compartment in his bot. Which in turn reveal sharp buzzsaw blades starting to spin, as the villain remarks this before he cackles at his doom foes. "A REAL CUT UP! GWAH-HAHAHAHA!"

"Whoops!" Hoagie yelped in surprise and shock, didn't expect that one to be coming?

"Big Whoops!" Stitch replied in surprise and shock along with his partner, they really didn't see this one coming?

"Bizzshh-bizzssiihh-bizzssissihhhh!" Soon the droid was launching sharp disk blades out of it's chest, slicing everything in it's path! The duo manage to dodge and duck away safely while most of the crowd yelp from the things nearly giving them buzzcuts! Once more, they nearly came close to cutting the original Freelance Police in the Box Office!

"Wooh! Shish, does this villain ever cut it close?" Max remarks off from nearly making it out from a close call there, no need for a shave.

"With corny dialogues like that Max, we might as will be juggling these things with reenforced steel gloves!" Sam stated from his little buddy's choice of words.

Meanwhile, Hoagie manage to take a few standard chairs to use as a barricade while Stitch climbed the ceilings!

"Get him! GET HIM! Shot 626!" Hamsterviel demanded of his robot to shot his buzzsaws up which it did! Most of which ended up missing and started to make cut holes where the setting lights are attached!

"I maybe a tech expert, but even I can't help feel unsafe at where that might lead to?" Hoagie replied, as he tried to shot the robot partner of the villain, but 2x4 technology can't even dent it!

Stitch soon stop his moving to snap at the alien hamster in his alien language. "Carpoolman, giggy!"

"Oh!" Hamsterviel yelp in shock at what he just heard in understanding that alien language, as he snaps back while pointing at the little blue koala. "You leave my mother outta this!"

"Creakiihhh..CRoofff…Booommmmhhhh!" Suddenly while Stitch smirk and crossed his arms at upsetting his villain, he didn't know that the ceiling lights soon broke off and landed in the ring!

"Owww?" Stitch cried out in pain from the ceiling falling on him!

"Ouch! Bet he'll feel that one in the morning?" Sam cringe from the site, that musta hurt badly.

"Ehh, I've had worst?" Max shrugged off to say, with him and Stitch being the destructive pair of their own duos, they're meant to handle some extreme pain?

"Hah, so ends Experiment 626!" Hamsterviel tainted in victory, his greatest foe has been beaten, at last!

"One, he's name is Stitch, and two, I wouldn't celebrate just yet!" Hoagie came out from his hiding spot to point out with a sly smirk on his face.

"BREakkhhhiishhh!" Suddenly Stitch broke out from the wrecked…and with a blue buggy car?

"Blue Punch Buggy!" Stitch cried out in excited, as he wielded the blue buggy at the hamster's robot.

"PLowwhhhh!" Which the hit sent it into the ropes and rebound it off and back at Stitch again!

"No Punch Back!" Stitch called out again and this time threw the blue buggy by letting it go this time and smacked the robot into the middle of the ring.

"Beepphhh!" Then Stitch smashed the car right into the robot which made a beeping noise from it's horn.

"I not even gotta ask where you found that?" Hoagie remark dryly in seeing how his little buddy even did something like that?

"Eph, left in an underground railway while trying to dig out, but made wrong turn. So Stitch back track, and now meega here now." Stitch shrugged off to reply, stating it's no big deal or anything like that.

"Like I said, I'm not even gotta asked." Hoagie rephrased his words again for his stubborn partner to get already.

Soon Hamsterviel went to check his robot, and it's working fine again. "Hah, not even a ridiculous car-concoction will stop my greatest machine!"

"How about a chain saw!" Hoagie stated with a smirk, as Stitch suddenly pulled out a chain saw from outta nowhere from in his body!

"Where he even put that chainsaw?" Hamsterviel asked slitly scared and a little disturbed?

"Non of your business!" Stitch snap at the villain for invasion of privacy.

"BRriizzizizizizihhhh!" The experiment started the chain saw, as it was buzzing for excitement!

"Eh-Hahahahahahah!" Stitch was laughing like a mad-man while wielding his chainsaw like a crazy person!

"Gaaahhh, quickly, fire the emergency program!" Hamsterviel screeched in horror at this emergency situation.

"Powhhh…pluphhh…!" The droid fired it's secret compartment which turn out to be….a plunger? And once more, it knock Stitch off his feet and let the chain saw fall into the audience which made them run like crazy from a out of control chain saw on the loose!

"A plunger? That's your secret weapon?" Hoagie asked stumped, what kind of villain uses a plunger against his enemy?

"Man Sam, that's just sad?" Max said remarkably at this scene, he had to agree with Hoagie's opinion there for a moment.

"Well Max, not even the greatest villain minds can buy the best purchase of weaponry." Sam shrugged off his shoulders to reply, stating that some evil villains these days can't even afford Doomsday like weapons since it's 'too' expensive.

"So they instead buy cheap junk instead?" Max asked puzzled, yet tried to see if he gets this strange planning so far?

"Precisely, little buddy." Sam nodded in letting his partner know he's right about that understatement.

As Stitch was slowly about to get up, he notice a plasma blaster under the rumble, that musta fallen off Hamsterviel's robot? With a smirky smile, he grabbed it and pointed it towards his enemy. "Haah, gotcha!"

"PLouplhhhh…" Suddenly from out of nowhere, a carrot was shot right into the thing's receiving end, stopping it from blasting?

"What! A Carrot? Seriously, how cheap are you?" Hoagie remark in seeing that the villain is still using cheap use of vegetables as his main weapons source?

"Watch it fat boy, I'm a very busy villain and I can't afford everything? And I know you're kind HATES them!" Hamsterviel snapped at Hoagie's annoyance towards him.

"Um….guys?" Stitch replied in getting the attention around him now for some reason?

"Brisssiis..perperiissihhh….." The plasma blaster was making some weird noises, noises that signal many to know this is a 'not good' sound! Even those in the box office know it's not a normal, or friendly sound to be heard?

"Um…Sam, what's going on with that weird noise?" Max asked a bit concern, sensing something's about to happen here?

"Holly Inch A-Lotta of Porks Steaks, on a Marching Band Parade." Sam exclaimed in deep surprise from his emergency replies before collecting himself to speak right. "I think the mixture of a highly explosive force and a vegetational carrot is short-circuiting it's system?" Sam stated out to his little buddy and the viewing audience.

"So in short, it's likely to blow up?" Max simply shrugged off to state their endanger lives?

"Nice to notice that you had paid attention, genius!" Sam dryly stated in seeing Max was paying close attention to him for once.

Back in the Ring, the teams look puzzled at this, as the strange humming electronic-machine noise continues on some more.

"You really shouldn't play with guns, Experiment 626!" Hamsterviel scolded the little koala on handling such dangerous weapons, and from knowing the effects of the blasters malfuncting.

"Oh, okay?" Stitch replies with a nod and gives the plasma blaster to the hamster and his robot.

"Thank you?" Hamsterviel replied as in taking his weapon while his droid seemed slitly confused?

"Don't mention it…ever?" Hoagie replied in remark, as he and Stitch decided to leave the scene.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Hamsterviel suddenly spoke, figuring out what's going on and what the duo coppers are doing. So he improvised by giving the blaster to the two, and made an excuse towards mostly Stitch. "It's your birthday. Happy Birthday!"

"No it isn't!" Hoagie sternly stated, he doesn't want the blaster blowing up in his or Stitch's faces!

"Eph-Ehp-Ehp!" Stitch tried to give the thing back to Hamsterviel who was climbing on his droid and preparing to leave until…."Merry Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas!" Hamsterviel sternly rejected the alien's chance to give him a gift of a ticking bomb.

"Happy Hanukkah!" Stitch tried again while jiggling the blaster.

"It isn't Hanukkah!" Hamsterviel snap back at the annoying alien, clearly not getting he doesn't want it.

"Yes!" Stitch stated and pushed the weapon to his enemy.

"No" Hamsterviel rejected and pushed it away from him.

"Yes!" Stitch repeated himself ands pushed the dangerous near exploding blaster to the hamster.

"No!" Hamsterviel sternly rejected once more, they're just repeating each other in this messy manner?

"Um…I'll let you sort this out, little buddy while I get us some cover!" Hoagie replied nervously, as he decided to get to cover, but not before tying a rope around Stitch's waist for some reason?

In the Box Office, Sam and Max heard screaming crowds running for their lives.

"Well Sam, looks like this fight is drawing to a close?" Max stated with a little calm tone in stating the situation before them.

"Either from that, or the fact that we're sitting on a nuclear site about to blow, and those fighters down their are now playing catch!" Sam remark in stating what childish games going on below them?

"And people say you never have time for fun on Doomsday?" Max shrugged off to mention without caring about his own mentioned statement.

"They musta missed that event from when you went Demon on the states!" Sam dryly reminded his pal of a 'certain' event that he nearly cause Doomsday himself one time.

The noise from the blaster is getting louder, coming closer to the big BOOM feast!

"One potato!" Hamsterviel stated, as his droid gave the plasma blaster to Stitch.

"Two Potato!" Stitch said and gave the blaster back to Hamsterviel once more!

"Three potato!" Hamsterviel stated as he gave the blaster again to Stitch.

We see Bosco turning yellow and running out the exit door while Stitch does another count game! "Four!"

"Five Potato!" Hamsterviel stated again with his game against the blue alien.

"Six Potato!" Stitch repeated again and handed the blaster again to the evil hamster.

"Six Potato MORE!" Hamsterviel stated with a more added boost to his game while nearly everyone was out of the place, as the noise of the blaster gets even louder!

Hoagie is seen going straight to Sam and Max's area while holding his rope, he pants, trying to get their attention.

"Hey guys! It might not be duck season? But I think we need to duck?" Hoagie stated, but then laughs off a bit at his joke, to bad it was a real bad one!

"Yeash, in of a nuclear time-bomb, your jokes stink?" Max remark from hearing this fat kid make even terrible jokes at these hours.

"Considering our options, we're safe since our box office is blast proof!" Sam stated with a few marks of blast-proof marks that have tried to break through their window, but never could breach it!

"But what about the rest around us and the building coming down, Sam?" Max asked a really stupid question which…seeing they never planned that far ahead led to this…?

"Oh….then we better duck below?" Sam yelp in fear, as he and Max along with Hoagie duck and cover under the box office desk, as the scene continues down below.

"BeepBeepBeepBeep-BEEPBEEPBEEEeeepphhh!" The Plasma Blaster is getting bigger and soon won't hold out much longer!

"My…" Stitch states as he throws the blaster to Hamsterviel.

"Mother…" Hamsterviel counters by throwing it back which made the blue alien gasp.

"Told…" Stitch rushfully gives the blaster, even comes close to his competitor of winning this game war before it ends!

"Me…" Hamsterviel sternly spoke while tossing the blaster down to the tog he hates.

"Give…" Stitch in more concerns, throws the blaster up to the hamster's robot as he caught it.

"Our…" Hamsterviel says as he throws it down, and awaits Stitch's answer in repines!

"Gifts…" Suddenly, Stitch spoke low in a frowny voice as he just realize he lost the game in this word-war after giving the blaster at last to his enemy!

"Hah! I win!" Hamsterviel gloated in an evil tone as he turns to the blaster!

"BrooooAAANHHHHhh….SIIiissshhhhh!" The blaster begins to glow green as Hamsterviel's droid wields it like a trophic. But then before they took notice of their 'prize', Stitch yelp from being pulled from above and out of the ring!

"Oh Blitz-Knock!" Hamsterviel quickly says as he notice that while he won the game, he ended up getting the overloading plasma blaster!

We see the outside of the stadium, it seems peaceful, until….."PLURGhhCORRRFffoohhh!" Then a big goopy explosion happened afterwards which rips the places outer walls off and green goopy stuff goes flying all around. Stuff from the place lands on the streets, causing traffic accidents, breaking parking lot cars, store windows, and most of the civilians had to duck or run from the disaster! But then a hamster was seen screaming out of the building and going right for the bay docks? "ARRrrrrhhhhhiinnnnggggghhhh!" He was screaming for his very life, not sure if it was gonna stop until….. "SPllluuussssshhhh!" That may have been Hamsterviel, as the next things that fell on him were his droid bot that was his partner, all scraped, toasted and ready for the recycle bin!

Now inside, we see the box office, the only thing standing had survived, just nearly? Sam and Max got out of the rubble from Stitch's help, who Hoagie pulled him up in time to join them.

"Man, I can't believe you got Hamsterviel to fall for the same ploy that got Jumba's blaster to backfire and blow up half your home, Stitch?" Hoagie replied in surprise that his partner performed well in beating his enemy with the same tactic he used once before, a word-battle of some-how getting to say the words and the one to make the last sentence seems to lose?

"Eph, only stupid-head's bot had more firepower, and meega saw it as even BIGGER Bomb then one plasma blaster alone?" Stitch shrugged off to reply, as not feeling it was that big of a deal.

Sam and Max look around, the place was totaled, but they survived it. "Well….it looks like Hoagie and Stitch have won the Match! Talk about bringing down the house, a Max?" Sam exclaimed in surprise from the outcome of this match.

"Or the fact that it was our own Wrestler stadium? So what now, Sam?" Max pointed out rudely while asking a question of their future?

Sam though of the answer for a while until he finally was able to speak out his thoughts. "Well we don't have to worry about mortgage payment from you, Mr. President, since this is covered by any Wreck-less Destruction Insurance, but it might take time for the new building to be set for the next few fights?"

Max smirk at this news, as he exclaimed his own thoughts into the mix. "Perfect! I'll start deducting pay and threatening Countries for their cause to rebuild, or it's Nation WAR where they'll see the sun won't shine brightly when I'm through!"

"As usually little buddy, you crack me up?" Sam replied half-cheery while shaking his head off from his partner's attitude, somethings never change. He looks to you viewers, as a planning to sign off. "Till next time, sports fans…Good fights!"

That's when Max decided to pop up and take over in front of his partner. !"And Good nights….and stay tune for another fight, as soon as we gotten some laborers to do the dirty work?"

That's when Sam pushes his little buddy outta the way to make a statement on that remark from his over-powering pal. "And even know, Max never kids when he puts his mind to it? Which in truth is scary at times? Seeya?" Sam waves goodbye, as the screen goes black afterwards.

**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**

"Wooh, that went out with a bam?" The MASK said in surprise, now many see what had happened, the entire wrestler's place got blown up!

"Well, hopefully the budget in our department will cover for them?" Sam replied off in slit assuring tone, even he's not clear on the facts yet?

"If not, we're trying to find some junk around here to sale off?" Max stated as he found an old torpedo bomb, but tossed it away which wasn't such a good move on his part?

"Right, good luck with that?" The MASK replied off with a sincere smile before the vid-screen gets all fuzzy from a sudden explosion in the background, he saw this one coming. The green man turns to his audience, and plans to continue with the show. "Alright, while the Freelance Police are busy with their work, I think it's time to bring in some NEW faces!" The crowd was silent, not sure who these guest are, so the MASK changed his outlook to a man dressed like a judge from American Idol and spoke in a mike! "Ladies and Gentle! Put your hands together for…Norbert & Daggett!…THE ANGRY…BEAVERS!"

"WAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhh!" The crowd was clapping as they heard this announcement, and before they new it, two strange figures were coming out from the left side of the set. One was a brown furred beaver with a black eyebrow, two black things sticking out of his back yellow colored eye's, a red nose, and sharp teeth along with it's two straight beaver teeth for chopping wood. The second being was a tan and spiky haired beaver, purple nose, two brown things sticking out of his back, fine well balance teeth with two straight teeth for chopping wood.

"Hooohhhh, boy Norby? We sure are POP-U-LAR-IE, eh, eh!" Daggett said in excitement, as he looks around and wave with a giggling smile.

"Yes, Daggett! All thanks to 'may' works for being notice, no doubt." Norbert proclaims while giving some waves without his brother question what he just said now!

"Nice to have you beavers on my set. Have a seat?" The MASK replied in welcoming the beavers and offered them a sit on his couch so they could talk.

"Yes, the feelings MU-CHO-Granted, my friend." Norbert said kindly to the host, as he took the first right hand side of the seated couch and a bit closer to the MASK to talk better with.

"En-en-en-en, yah! What Norbert said." Daggett also replied with a bit of baffled mix words before he took the seated couch end to be on his brother's left side while getting himself comfy.

Soon the man of the series, the King of Visions soon made a gentleman's wave of his right hand to honor the guest showing up on the set. "It's my pleasure to make your appearance as well, my young, and certainly NOT 'Weasel' friends." VISION-KING spoke in greeting the new guest beavers on the set.

"We're NOT…." Daggett was about to snap suddenly when….

"Dagg…he said we're not! In short, not weasels!" Norbert sternly snap at his brother for failing to understand what was about to be said if he paid attention.

"Oh, heheh, heh, sorry?" Daggett sheepishly replied after realizing his mistake and chuckled nervously for his own goofy behavior?

The man on the screen just shake his head off for the goofy behavior of the two, he didn't made, in fact, he still kept his smile from that situation? "Not a problem, my friends. It seem's you've have quite the history in the Fanfiction business, my young friends?" The VISION-KING spoke kindly, as he waves his hand to magically bring out magical screen showing a list, basically the stuff written about the beavers themselves? "You've been a bit popular in many different stories, and most of them are either Crossovers, or Differently made-up works?" The VISION-KING looks over the list, and speaks from what he reads out for all to hear. "Says here, you've been made with a story called "Toontanic" by Nothernlight33, a Titanic film, a nice mix of it? Then you had a very interesting crossover an anime group in "Ranger Daggett Sez: No Sailor Scouts!" by SailorCardKnight, staring Sailor Moon and her Sailor Girls, a very interesting role to play as the, hahahaha, comical bad-guys." The King of Vision laugh a bit from reading this before wiping a tear off his face and cough a bit before he tried to continue. "Guph…now then! Hmm, says here you even guest stared yourselves in one called "Danny Phantom Meets The Angry Beavers" by CrossoverMike, a nice touch in meeting the star, Danny Phantom, a popular character in these parts? But even mostly impressive was your role playing, as heroes in a story known as "Nicktoon Hearts" by JusSonic, as role characters as 'Donald' and 'Goofy' to help the 'Sora' character on his journey. I must say, this is very impressive accomplishments so far!"

"Whelp….we've done some MAJOR-LY roles in the past?" Norbert exclaimed easily on knowing of the beaver brothers works in the past.

"Yeheheheheh, Yah! Especially since we're still getting a role to play with CrossoverMike's sequel of his last story!" Daggett exclaimed a bit giggly, but manage to speak it out from his excitement.

"Well get ready, cause you boys are about to get some news from the horses mouth!" The MASK lend over to exclaim to them with a teethy grin, he knows something interesting that they'll like to know.

"What horse?" Daggett asked as he looked around, not seeing any horses on stage and getting confused?

"Dagg, that's a figure of speech?" Norbert pointed out to his doofy brother in what their host friend is replying.

"Oh?" Daggett replied slitly in understanding of the message now?

"How would you feel about your experience from Kingdom Hearts?" The MASK asked them a question out of the blue while lying back in his seat all comfy like.

"ENnnnnnh, Norby and I only did two completes and a small half of number TWO-Owh!" Daggett exclaimed and even showed the number two from his fingers before continuing. But of course, he was being a bit snappy in a bad attitude kinda way. "I betcha it would been even better if we weren't 'Fired' from the job?"

"Dagg, I explain this HUN-DREDS of times! We weren't Fired, the film just sorta….ceased?" Norbert annoyedly exclaimed to his stubborn brother to get this fact through his thick head. He signs before turing to explain something to the MASK and the VISION-KING present before him. "It seemed our sponsor, JusSonic, had to stop the project, and just when it was on a good run, but what can yah do when yah lose that spark to continue, it's real SPOOTY, if you ask me!"

"Funny, because you two will get staring roles in MY works!" VISION-KING suddenly spoke out to get the beaver brothers attention on him now.

"EN!/Enh?" Daggett and Norbert repeated in confusion, as if asking 'what was that, now, could you repeat that question' expression on their faces?

The man on the monitor smiled before speaking out his news. "Dagget and Norbert, you two shall be members of my Kingdom Hearts Story in the soon to be released chapter scene!"

"WAaaHOooohhhhh!" The crowds cheered at this noises, but not as much as the beaver brothers were! They had their mouths gaping in shock, they….get to star in another kingdom hearts story, and be the King of Vision himself!

"Alright, we're in another STORY! Give me some skin, Daggy!" Norbert cheered in glory and excitement, as he and his brother gave some high and low fives as their sign of showing off their joy.

"HOoooooh, YAH BABY! Hechehech!" Daggett laughed out as he and his brother were dancing on the table "BResssiisshhh!" Suddenly, a record scratching sound is heard, as a puzzled Daggett just realized something? "EN! Wait? Aren't we just gonna be seen in a world event, or something?" The brown beaver asked in wonder, wondering if that's where they'll be going and all that?

The King of Vision nodded with a smile before explaining the details of his workin's. "That's true, you and your friends will star in my story after the "Tak & The Power Of Juju" chapter, where what awaits you both to be apart of….MY Court Room Trial Story! But I have plan a little….something, 'special' in the mix of this work!" VISION-KING placed his hands together to tap his fingers in though, as he waits for their response.

"What kinda something? As far as Daggy and ME know, we're gonna show up, the heroes do some fighting, and that's it!" Norbert asked out after getting his interest in the conversation, wondering if they'll only have an appearance just one, two or three chapters and that's all?

"Is it? Or have you forgotten what 'Role' the Alice in Wonderland plays, or for that matter, who plays…Alice?" The VISION-KING spoke out in mystery and riddles to lead the beavers to get all confused. This leads to a lot of questions, like the main plot from the original story, and the playing 'Alice' didn't seem to make sense at first?

"Ehhh, um….dugh…oh….I think that's a girl's role, but who would play a role like that?…..Um…. let's see, a pretty, friendly, loving girl, and ugh…maybe a pal or someone we…ugh…care about?…Um…who'd ah…..?" Daggett scratched his forehead for though, completely lost and unsure, but it doesn't take a genius to realize he just gave the answer to them!

To bad it was the older beaver brother that figured the clue out first! "WHAT A MINUTE!" Norbert shouted out which made his brother Daggett lost his balance and fall off the couch. As he he got back on, Daggett watched Norbert looked to the VISION-KING with major concerns in what he believes to be the answer to the 'Alice' riddle! "You don't mean? As in…..The person me and Daggy, the I...?"

But that's when the man on the screen wave his hand out peaceful to have the beaver stop before going further. "Now, now, patience, I foreseen such an idea, and which is why, while the role of the story continues on the same path, the next change will happen since once I've posted the second part to my 'Pupununu World' with Tak, with a little 'surprise' introduction to change the game's original course to a WHOLE NEW LEVEL!" The VISION-KING exclaimed out to calm the beaver's nerves while explaining another surprise twist in his story of 'Kingdom Hearts' left to be told. "Which is why, you have more then just important roles in your world scene, but a surprise twist to add more comedy and change to make this story more original of my own work!"

"EN….are you gonna tell us, COME ON! En! Spoot! I can't wait, I NEED THAT ANSWER, Darn it!" Daggett asked impatiently, he wanted an answer, all this secret-see wasn't meant to keep him from finding out!

The MASK decided to ease Daggett's stress a bit before he blows his cool. "Relax, beaver babes, you'll both get your parts clear once the story begins."

"Gee, that sounds ter-rif-ic, indeed?" Norbert remark in his 'can't wait to see how that happens' expression, not even knowing how this story will effect them.

"EN? It does?" Daggett asked slitly puzzled, as he wasn't as sure as his brother was?

"Now that we've finished this discussion, MASK! Time to begin the next announcement to bring in people's interest in my own "Kingdom Hearts" story, if you would." The VISION-KING stated out before turning his throne to look at the green man host himself to take charge at the moment.

The green face man nodded and winked to the king while replying this off. "You got yourself a deal, Mr. King! Are you people ready for this!" The MASK stated, getting his audiences attention to focus on him at the moment, all is calm, they wait…nothing happens? Then he breaks the silence with this much to say. "Time for another…..Drum Roll, please?" Then a sudden drum rolls across the stage and out, as the MASK explodes in joy while yelling out the news! "RANDOM CLIP SCENE!" He stops himself to explain the reason for his excitement! "And not just any scene, a Further FUTURE Scene from VISION-KING PRODUCTIONS NEXT HEAD STORY….." The MASK lit some nearby fire-crackers, they go off ands spell words in the background, as the MASK made this announcement! "KINGDOM HEARTS: Woody Woodpecker Version!"

"WAAAAHhhhhhhhh!" The crowd roars and cheers at the thought of getting a sneak peek at the story of Kingdom Hearts that the VISION-KING himself has made, and will see a future scene, that's incredible!

"Woowers? They must really be excited?" Daggett replied surprise to see so many cheers at once from the author's story?

"Correct-A-mondo, Daggy-waggy!" Norbert replied off from his brother getting that right on the nose.

"Get ready, cause here's the scene, where's the scene take place, kingy-baby?" The MASK announced as he spin changes into a like T.V. announcer with a brown wig silk hair, and was making his brief talk while giving his manager the moment to speak.

"In the World of Budokai, MASK! Plus, having characters that my main story focuses on, facing characters never before scene or mention…." The VISION-KING started out to say which was really starting to get everyone's attention. "At less up to this moment!" He spoke to himself, as he looked away in though before turning back to his monitor screen to continue his discussion. "Ladies and Gentleman, I present the future cast members to play an interesting role in my story, and they are the CAST OF….." He made a brief pause, everyone was on edge until finally….he spoke in telling them the answer which will shock them! And it's…..

"YU-YU-HAKUSHO!"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhh!" The crowd made a louder uproar, loud enough for those on the set to cover their ears!

"Holly Beaver-Rific! That's SOOOOOOMe Noise they're making?" Norbert exclaimed loudly, but could nearly hear himself form the noise?

"ENNNN? WHAT! I can't here?" Daggett replied with his hands in his ears, he didn't catch what his brother just said now?

"Ohhh, I think my eardrums broken?" The MASK spoke as the shouting was suddenly dying down in tone. "POckehhh?" He suddenly pulls out a busted drum from his ear and tosses it away like it was garbage. "Oh well, I'll get a new one later?" He shrugged off the feeling and clapped his hands together from his work before focusing on his audience. "Anyway, enough talk, will have questions about this scene, RIGHT AFTER THE CLIP!" He spoke and with that, the main middle monitor screen flinched on before showing these words and they took over your T.V. screen set.

_**~Kingdom Hearts: Woody Woodpecker~ ~Sneak Peeks: Budokai Tournament~ ~MATCH: Daffy VS. Hiei~**_

_**~Narration: "We see two fighters preparing to go at each other! On one end, is a short demon man with three eyes, but the middle is a different color and he has spike hair! This is Hiei, and his opponent is….a DUCK? That's right, Daffy Duck is going against him, but he's wearing different clothes from when we last saw him? He appears to have change much somewhere on his journey? The screen focuses on what's about to happen in the fight now!"**_

Soon Hiei finished unwrapping his bandage right arm, and look and behold to everyone's surprise, a black dragon mark was swirled around his arm! Then it burst around Hiei's right arm into black flames, signaling that it was time for it to be used! If that wasn't enough, everyone, both fighters on teams watching and audience members saw Hiei get covered in a black flames like aura, he was about to unleash something fierce, and Daffy was it's prime target! "Be ready, if not, then you'll be a sacrifice to the Dragon of the Darkness Flames!" Hiei stated out to the duck, as his right arm was making the black flames circle around him like he was in the eye of a twister.

As if that wasn't enough to temp the duck to question him, things all around were being effective by this technique being summoned! Flash of it's lights speculated in the sky, water's that flow down the coliseum's river turn black and started shooting it's black lights upward, the ground began to crack under the pressure of this attack, as black lightning was stricking and destroying wherever it touch!

"Wowser! That technique's power levels are going off the charts that my scanners are picking up!" Penny said in shock and surprise by this information readout!

"I hope Daffy can handle this!" Knothead said in concern, this might not be easy.

"Yeah, this may get ugly, real fast!" Splinter also stated after him with the same concerning face.

Soon Hiei's third eye flashed brightly before what appears that his flames that surround him cease at the moment. But then the ground from underneath began to rumble and stones began to break through, some even were floating from above the ground from the massive power that was being harnessed!

"If this keeps up, HE'LL DESTROY THE COLISEUM! WHERE NOT MADE OF MONEY!" Roshi snapped at the destruction happening around the Coliseum, there's no way to pay for THIS much damage before the next Cup Begins! Pretty much, everything was being covered in the color of red, purple, a bit of black, but one thing stood, this was gonna be big!

_**Narration: "This battle will become the biggest work that any foe or Looney Tune has ever gone up against in any Cartoon History?"**_

"SPack-Spack-BOoommmTHOUWWWAaahhhhh…WOooaaghhhhh….BAAAAMMMrrRRRAAAaaghhhhhh…BAMMMMaaghHHhhhh! Creak-creak-creakhhh-creakaghhhhh!" Everything was happening so fast, Hiei's right arm flashed brightly in white light while his dragon tattoo was flashing around like a serpent dragon would be! It exploded into a black bolt into the skies, then it flash downwards before it made contact with the one who fired it, Hiei! Soon he moved his right engulf charge arm up, as it was sparkling outta control from gathering up all this power into a single attack, pointing straight at an uncertain duck, Daffy! "You Ready!" Hiei announced while he was flashed in a light-blue light of some kind while his Jagan Eye flashed a bit more for him, from this now finished gathering up his powers of darkness!

_**Narration: "Can any Looney Tune face against such devastating powers of darkness or even such powerful force never seen!"**_

Meanwhile, Daffy was sweating up a storm, but tried to remain focus on the battle, held his bow tiely around his hands!

_**Narration: "Can Daffy Duck Challenge a feet greater then himself!"**_

"RAAAIIIaaarrgghhhhhh!" People could hear the roaring voice of this Dragon of Darkness, and it sounded hungry!

_**Narration: "Or will his goose be cooked?"**_

"_I hope this plan works, or I'm as good as an Over-Cooked Dead Duck on Tonights Menu!_" The duck spoke his last thoughts after his sweat drop dropped down, now was the time of the moment!

"DRAGON…..OF THE DARKNESS FLAMES!" Hiei roared out loudy and thrusted his flamed right arm fist forward, releasing a jet of black flames that soon took the form of a dragon!

"RAAARRRGGH...RAaaauurrrraaghhh!" The Dragon of Darkness roared out while heading straight for it's destined target, namely Daffy!

"_Remember this important factor duck, stall focus, still aware, and above else…..SCREAM like a scared wimp!_" Daffy stated in his mind before screaming his lungs out in a panicky tone like he was scared! "WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhHhhhhh!" The duck screamed out from seeing the approaching dragon, he instantly held his two hands out, as an unknown green energy surrounded them both! He was planning something, as he slowly planned to say this in each hand raised before him!

_**Narration: "Can this one lone Looney Tune win against such power and help his team win?"**_

As he was surrounded by a glowing green swirling energy barrier of his, as he roared out from his newest barrier ability! "Aaaauuuu...ARRRRaaaa...RRRRAAaGGHhhhhh!" Soon the Dragon of Darkness smashed against him, and pushed him forward, as Daffy continue to struggle under this strong attack! After what seem like a few moments of the dragon pushing him downwards, Daffy had finally manage to stop the thing in it's place!

_**Narration: "Can he be strong enough to take the task his team has intrusted to him?"**_

As the duck was struggling to keep this dragon of dark flames from devouring him, he turned his eyes focus towards his opponent, Hiei! "Grrrr….Is…this…the best…it can…DOOUuughhhhh!" Daffy struggle to taint his opponent if this technique he used was really all that! Cause even under this struggle, the duck prove more then Hiei thought he could handle!

Hiei didn't seem the less bit affect by the ducks insults! "Well then, if that's how you feel!" That's when Hiei did something nobody except perhaps his own teammates would have expected he would do next! "I hope you don't 'Think' that dragon is COMPLETE'D!" Hiei had made a white burst of flames appear around his right arm and prepare to thrust it towards his dragon which he stated was incomplete at the moment! "HURrrrRAAaAGHHHHhhhh!" After thrusting his attack, the dragon began to absorb it!

_**Narration: "Or will it be to much for one little black duck to take?"**_

It went under a change and turned from red to full colored white, even it's head of the month grow from it's extra power boost! "WOOoshhhh….GRRAaaaa...AHhuaaahhhauaagghhh!" The Dragon of the Darkness Flames roared out while it's releashed power was still going through it's body!

Daffy looked to you viewers watching this, as he moaned and groan before saying this in sarcasm! "Me and my BIIIIIG Mouth!" Soon after that, he was in another tough battle of power against the even more complete Dragon of the Darkness Flame while screaming out a roar due to his hold against the thing! "WAAAAAAAgghHHHHHAaAHHHHHHH!" Soon he along with the dragon of dark flames where being sent all around the stadium, most folks were lucky enough to hide when that thing came around, and without touching the outside of the ring!

_**Narration: "The answers lie for the future to hold?"**_

Meanwhile, back with Daffy who was still holding his own for the moment, was soon shot upwards into the skies along with the Dragon of the Darkness Flames! "CREEeaaakkkhhh-RIIIEEAAHhhhhh!"

"YAAAAHHhhh...AAAIIIAAaiii...AAAGGHHHHhhh!" Daffy screamed for his dear life, he was still holding his new barrier to block the energy devouring beast from taking him! "WOShwoshwoshWOIIISSsshhh!" Soon, the both of them where sent upwards into the skies, and before Woody would ask, Roshi explain that if there not on the ground of the tournaments ring, it's allowed! While this was happening, as Woody's friends watch on at there ducky friend's hold out against this technique, as Hiei's group continue to watch, wondering if this was alright for there friend to do!

Hiei wasn't bothered, he musta had a plan, but he continue to watch his foe try to handle his attack. "Humh!" Hiei smirked at his soon to be victory!

_**Narration: "For only the future will tell us who can win and who will lose?"**_

"ROOOAAaaaaOooRRRRrrggghhhhh!" The Dragon of the Darkness Flames roared out loudly while trying to consume it's prey within it's jaws!

"Gee,…as much as I like…YOU…TOOO! I…need….my….space!" Daffy struggled to keep the thing from toasting him while making joke comments about the situation!

_**Narration: "For this will lead to new beginnings and new ends!"**_

"GUURRaaAGHHAUUuUghHAUGH!" The Dragon of Darkness wasn't giving up so easily, it still tried to push forward.

But Daffy wasn't going to just let it happen, as he makes his last stand here and now! "TASTE…YOUR….OWN….MEDICINE! BUSTER! !" The duck from an unbelievable odds, increased his barrier technique to the point where his wind repelling power gave him the edge! As he struggled with all his might to re-direct the dragon away from him, there by saving himself! "WooaashhOOUUGggAaagHhoosshhhh!" The Dragon of the Darkness Flames scratch it's noises from the barrier, as it was redirect, towards the wielder, namely Hiei! "Y-ES! SUCCESS!" Daffy cheered at his plan of success, he redirect the attack right back at the thrower!

"Augh!" Hiei turn his expression to shock, the duck has done the impossible and sent his attack right back at him, as his entire background changed from light-blue to a neon black, bagged figure with red clouded skies!

_**Narrations: "So ends the bear witness of new adventures for our heroes?"**_

Suddenly, the screen gets frozen, as Daffy begins to Break the Forth Wall suddenly!

Daffy suddenly was being an advertisement duck to get people to stay tune to their adventures! "Yah, so keep glueing your eyes on our adventures…this little black duck ain't scared of NO danger! Not even from BIG…DUMB…STUPID….."

"GURRRRAAAagghhhhhrrrrhhhh!" Suddenly the duck froze in fear, as that sounded like an angry dragon roar, and he turns behind to see that the dragon on the screen is moving, and it's heading for him!

"Mother! The Dragon? AHhhhhhhh?" Daffy gasped in fear, and ran out like a scared duck, just as the beast seem to have jumped out in 3-D, and about to eat us until the screen went black! That ends the sneak preview of the story!

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

We return to the studio after witnessing such a scene, the MASK couldn't help but speak out in joy. "Well now wasn't that something to 'scare' the living day lights out of you people, hum?" He waited for a reply, but got non? "Hugh?" He open his eyes and took a closer look, only to be surprised to see….his audience had left? That scene musta bee 'TOO' scary for them to handle and left during the whole display?

"It would seem your audience, HAS LEFT…THE BUILDING!" Norbert proclaimed while making a big note of it with a shout out. Then he turns to his side and replied this off. "Right, Daggy?"

Of course, Daggett was under a cushion, but popped his head out before sitting up right. "Daugh, ye-yeh- yes, very so?" Daggett tried to exclaim without seeming suspicious to anyone? "Heck, I wasn't scared!"

"Then please explain-en-tword, the fact you hid under the couch?" Norbert tainted with a smirk at seeing how his brother can get himself out of this one?

"Douh-wee-I-I-I, um…I lost something? Yah, that's it!" Daggett tried to think up an excuse and came up with one to go by, but nobody was dumb enough to fall for such an easy seen through ploy!

"Right, like your courage!" Norbert snickered under his breath while trying to contain himself from laughing out 'too' loudly.

"Duwwohohohohoh, I hate it when you do that!" Daggett snarled at his brother for being all smart and stuff like that!

"I say he's close!" Said Max's voice from outta nowhere which surprised everyone in the set to hear suddenly.

"GAAAAHhhhhhh!" Daggett screamed from the voice, only to turn as everyone turns to see a smirking copper rabbit waving on the mid-screen while Daggett frown in annoyance at that rabbit's sneaky surprise!

"Ah Max, how's it still going in the scavenger hunt?" The MASK asked with a smile as he changed into his old outfit and sat in his chair again.

"Well we found something, check it out?" Max stated as he moves the camera from showing him, to where Sam is position at. And more surprisingly, their was an elevator in the room, but this wasn't just any old elevator, this was something the Freelance Duo know all too well of it's origin!

"This appears to be the Time Machine Max and Me used during our case in Season 2 and particularly in Season 3?" Sam observes it more with interest, haven't seeing this in a while since it's last use? "Might be able to help us out?"

"Hay Sam, what about this weird telephone booth thing next to it?" Max called out from behind the time machine to wave his pal to follow him. Which he did, and now Sam and those watching saw something else in the basement floor? A somewhat phone booth that was basically dark-blend blue, had glass windows, but can't see inside, and one door opening?

"Hmm, odd, I never notice it until now?" Sam said puzzled while studying this new discovery that the Freelance Police uncovered? Then he spotted a note tad, as he read the words out loud for all to here? "Hmm, Property of Doctor Who?"

"Doctor Who again, Sam?" Max repeated in thinking he musta misheard or didn't get it right?

"No? That's just it Max? That's his name? A Mr. Doctor Who, as unusual choice to be referred to as?" Sam replied off with a shrug, why anyone wanted to be called by that name, he'll never know?

"What kinda 'nut', names himself with a WHOVH name?" Daggett asked outside from the conversation, being slitly puzzled and annoyed by the question itself?

"Indeed Daggy-doof, who indeed?" Norbert agreed a bit with his brother, not many would pick a name as this owner's has stated his claim?

"Hmm, anybody got any idea what that thing is?" The MASK looked closely and asked the question of the day, some reason, many of them don't know of this, but someone else may have the answer!

"I think I might know the answer!" The VISION-KING spoke out to get some attention on himself now which they listen, as he spoke. "That must be the TARDIS!"

"TARDIS?" Everyone present in the room asked baffled, not knowing of the name?

The man on the screen nodded in assurance defer speaking again. "Yes, used by a man from a popular series called "Doctor Who" which no matter how many years have past, a new man will show up and take the name of Doctor Who, or just Doctor."

"We-What-We-What now?" Dagget asked more puzzled then before?

"I think yah better tone it down for my brother's pee-brain mind." Norbert exclaimed from his goofy brother's mix word patterns.

The King of Vision nodded in understanding before continuing. "In short, the man, if ever he was to die, would be reincarnated as a new 'Doctor', and travel through time to fix any un-paradox phenomena from changing history. Using the TARDIS, a Time and Relative Dimension In Space, to do so."

"Gee, good thing yah told us, no telling what could…." Before Sam would finish, his partner interrupted him suddenly?

"Hay Sam, I found this weird tuning-fork that glows?" Max spoke as he holds up a strange tuning-fork, but was electrocuting a purple energy and what's worst…it was aimed at Sam behind the two Machines of Time Travel!

"Sweet Sam and Max copy-rights off George Andrew's Mountain Saint Mary!" Sam exclaimed in shock to see his partner activated a device that he doesn't know and is pointing towards him. "Max, turn that off before you set it off!"

"Whah?" Max asked slitly confused, but he didn't notice, was that he pressed a button on the device, setting it off!

"PRrrooowwhhhh!" It fired a bright electric beam right out of the gizmo Max held!

Sam duck outta the way just in time before the rays could hit him. "BRriisisshshshhhhh!" To bad they zapped the two machines that Sam stood in front off, and were covered in a sphere of light! Once the sphere died down, much to people's confusion, only the Time Machine the Freelance Police know about still remained, yet what happened to the TARDIS? Where did it go?

"Whooh! That was awkward?" Max replied slitly weird out, he would thought that both would be toast, not just one?

"A fine mess, pickle head, what do you think would happen if that was me in the line of fire?" Sam got off to dust himself off fro the floor while walking over to scold his partner of his carefree behavior!

"You probably lose an eye?" Max innocently stated on the answer which didn't seem to effect him much, no doubt?

"Well maybe, but I'm thinking something 'too' disgusting to say out to young viewers ears." Sam slitly said at the second-thought before shaking the feeling off.

"ENNnnnnn?…So what happened?" Daggett asked from the set stage of what happened there? Seems this was puzzling him very much?

"Yah, only that there Time Machine survived while that OOoooold Modal got zapped!" Norbert pointed out in stating that while one was destroyed, the other wasn't?

"I may know, that's a device from Jimmy Neutron's Series? I believe it was called, a Gen-Splicer?" The VISION had his hand clamp over his chin while he had a thoughtful moment of this situation and spoke of what the device is to the gang. "It was used to split genetic materials and possibly fuse them together, an interesting device, if not odd?"

"Woosssiihhh…." Suddenly, the Freelance Police open the Time evaluator and to their amazement, while it seemed normal on the outside, inside was a lot of free-space? There were devices, buttons, and space to park a car in here, it was futuristic!

"Wow! I didn't know we had THIS much space?" Max exclaimed at the big amount of room they now suddenly got!

"We didn't, anybody care to explain?" Sam remark before turning to his friends watching this to explain some detail help for their new discovery?

"Oh-Oh, I can!" The MASK raised his hand like a school boy, and spin changed into a scientist, as he spoke his thoughts with a chalk board outline of the Time Machine evaluator and the TARDIS in a swirling mixture. "It's possible that the two different materials have fused together and have become one, there by, changing one of it's structures with an un-usual material different from it's own?"

"Yes, I remembered the TARDIS had a great number of spaces? So I guess you got a more comfy arrangement now, boys." The VISION-KING said with a smile, interested to see the happy faces off the police detective duos.

"Well that's something nice to have here, maybe we could park the car in here?" Sam said out of curious though, too bad he shoulda been more careful with his choice of words.

"I'll bring it!" Max suddenly spoke out, and brought out a hidden remote from outta nowhere?

"Prickhhh…." He pressed a button which made a noise before…..

"Drrooovvvuummmmmhhhhh!" Their very Demonic Car was driving itself towards the two, like it was possessed (By the demons, no doubt), and planning to ram them without stopping.

"I'm starting to regret installing a self driving remote in our ride now, Max!" Sam dryly remark in seeing their ride is coming up close to them and Max seems to have lost control, which will led to…

"Gaughhh…" Yep, Max screaming and the two Freelance Police members run into the fused Time Machine with their ride following them into the thing!

"CRasssiihhhh….Siiiphhhh!" Which somehow led to a crash inside, but we're unable to see it? Cause at that moment, the doors shut themselves with the two still inside while the Time Elevator begins to start acting weird?

"….TUUUWwwwoooEEEerrriippphhhh!" It was glowing in a strange aura before the next thing that happened, it vanished into thin air!

"Holly Molly, That WAS NUTS! What happened?" Daggett replied back on the set, as he and everyone was puzzled as to what happened just now?

"Time Machines, Daggett! They musta got back in time! To the Past OR…..TO THE FUTURE!" Norbert gently explained while making a big…booming announcing effect on that last part.

"Not quote?" The MASK explained as he still draw his work of science reasonings on a black board and worn his scientist outfit as he continues. "The mixture of two Time Machines of different functions suddenly merging will cause their energy source to mingle and develop a TRANS-Warp Dimension Rift in the Space Time Continuum! Teleporting them to any Time, but of a Multiverse level!"

"And interesting idea, which shall be used in my future stories to make them Guest appearance!" The VISION-KING suddenly exclaimed an idea that suddenly came to his mind for thought.

"What! You knew?" Norbert asked surprise, this man new about this happening, how, and why?

"Buh-Eh-Who, When in the, ENnnnnnn, Gargh! How?" Daggett asked just as baffled as his brother, what's he planning?

"I IN-VISIONED it, of course!" The VISION-KING simply spoke out to the two beaver brothers before explaining in more detail. "Makes the stories I've created more interesting to put those two in any of them if they came from another time period and add a little 'Freelance Police Style' in the works. Besides, any crossovers will be led to a mix of another dimension, easy, really."

"Hehehayhhh, that could work!" The MASK replied in a little giggle at hearing this. Then he looked at the time and yelp at how long it's been. "Whoops! Better get on with the announcements? So much for any questions on the Yu-Yu-Hakusho?" The MASK open his suitcase and tossed some junk out before finding a clip paper board and made an announcement. "As you people know, the first story, 'Lolalan' which is a 'Mulan' story, is about complete while Kingdom Hearts still continues, get use to it, it's gonna be a long while before we state how far it is until it's completed!" He remarked off with his catchy expression before getting himself focus again. "But on the bright side, the VISION-KING has complete some other works, Like that 'Great Mouse Detective', or should I say, the 'Great Hound Detective' with Jim Hanson's characters from Dog City! Also, the completion of the next Looney Tunes Crossover story, 'Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs', or 'Snowy White-Brown Bunny', but will see if they're is a change in the name department for the title? Otherwise, pretty much got some new stuff added on since we last spoke." He shrugged off to reply, never knowing if something's gonna change or not. "But don't think that's all, VISION-KING made Info Pages to help you all create your own story works! Like the BIG GUY, from Big Guy & Rusty the Boy Robot, and Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Which that last part may come to an end, since I've been noted not to do something like that in story documents?" VISION-KING sadly informed with a frown showing on his face, but then cheered up a bit as he said this in response. "But any OC works will be posted on Forum sites, (Thanks to an Author, The Brawler that is) so not all hope is lost, you just need to find them!"

"Right, anyway, continuing on, here's a list of some new stories that VISION-KING Production will be working on next!" The MASK exclaimed before looking over the board-clip with some notes listed on the next works? "He's still planning for a 'Princess and the Frog', but still needs to find the right materials and characters? Next is the new title of 'Kung Fu Panda' called 'Kung Fu Coop (A Kung Fu Panda Mix Megas XLR)', boy, that'll be big!" He smiled off to the camera in letting you viewers know what he really meant when he said that, the 'big' part while going on! "He has ideas for a 'Muppet Treasure Island' Fanmake in the works it seems? And here, we have 'A Little Mermaid' Fanmake that needs some work too? Then the BIGGEST Scoop is an idea to create ANOTHER GAME popularity since his Kingdom Hearts! That is non other then…." He makes a long pauses as a drum roll sounds off before he makes a big announcement. "A 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl', being noted as 'V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G's Subspace Emissary', huh!" He waited for a response from the audience when he remembered, they weren't here? "Oh right, they all left?" He spoke in a chubby, chucky sounding voice in embarrassment on what he recalls that happened again.

"PROOowwwhhhh!" Suddenly, something flashed above the set's heads…and would you believe it's the Time Machine that the Freelance Police just went off in? Uh-Oh…!

"AHHHh…INCOMIIIIING!" Daggett cried out as he ran from his spot like a scared beaver!

"YAAAAHHHH!" Norbert screamed allow with him, as they ran with the thing falling down!

"CRAASSSsisishhhh!" Pretty much, it smacked into the middle of the set, causing dust to go flying everywhere? "TUuuvvvvhhhh!" Then it's slide doors open up, letting two characters, the dog and rabbit peek out from inside, looking all confused?

"Did we miss anything while we were time-skipping and doing who-knows how many story events and junk?" Max asked from seeing if he and Sam missed anything, even if they were gone for a few seconds, but may have been gone longer?

"I say we crashed and smack dabbed in the middle of the signing off scene, Max?" Sam stated to his little pal from noticing where these scene was going before they…dropped in…unannounced?

The King of Vision smiled off at this, finding it funny even after that much havoc before making a noted statement to his viewers, as he looked out to them. "Well, I'll have someone fix those another time, but for now? I've stated that in my next story to come…we'll be a Made 'Aladdin Tale Trilogy' or the 'Peter Pan', but you'll have to wait and see, to find out which of them may come out? Till then, later my friends." The VISION-KING said and after his little announcement, he signs off from his private monitor, and it goes blank.

"Well, I bet you boys got quote a story to tell?" The MASK said to the Freelance Police, as they got out of the Time Machine and across the destroyed floor?

"From our adventures messing up Dimensional Space-Time Continuums, you bet we do!" Max stated out as, 'you bet anything we got stories to tell' kinda attitude.

"But perhaps we should save it for after we find those beavers?" Sam stated from noticing the two furry beavers made a run off during their sudden reentrance that caught them off guard?

"CAaaauhhh…No need to look far?" Norbert's voice coughed out from the dust which made the other three see him and his brother all covered in dust and dirt, looking pretty messy now!

"GAAAauuughhhh….Boy? That WAS NUTTIER then the before? Caaugh?" Daggett remarked while coughing a lot more dust smoke out of his gut, he really breathed in a lot, and needed some fresh air!

"Better give them some fresh air, boys, I'll wrap this set up." The MASK stated in seeing how the beavers look a little out of it, and may need some air after all that has happened?

"Eh, we've dealt with fresher air from a gas leek?" Max shrugged off to state while pushing Daggett out without him complaining while still in his coughing state!

"I told you to be careful of how many beans you eat with your meals as it is, Max." Sam remark to his rabbit partner while he pushed the willing Norbert out with his brother.

The MASK chuckled a bit, but put on a good face, as he wave to you people goodbye while having to say this to all of you. "Whelp, that seems to be all, we'll be hoping to see you all again real soon, cause remember, the King of Vision is out there, En-Visioning New ideas, new Excitement, so stay tune, cause things are about to rock this place!…Ta-tah…and Remember…." He jumped on his desk, made a running start pose, as he slowly lit out his words like a serpent talk kinda way, as he said this to you all. "Sssssssssomebody…Ssssssssstop Meeehh….AAAAahahahahahaAAAHHhhh!" That's were he dashed out of the room in smoke with his picture imagine laughing before it faded away. With that said, the lights go off, stating the shows over…until the next live talk show which will be another good one if the second one of todays got them so excited of the news after the first! Then the next time they hear from this set, will be more knock outs?


	3. Chapter 03 Third Month's Work Progress?

This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW

In a deep dark world, words begin to show up! "_You've dreamt of figuring out the latest gossip!_" Then a spot light appears in the tiny center stage of the screen, as the voice goes on! "_You're always wanted to know how things go weather from good to bad, or bad to good?_" At those marks, we start to move closer to the light source, as if wondering what's beyond it! "_Yet never in our lives can their be but one person….to make a difference…._" Then as we get closer, a solid shadow stands in the spot light, meaning that the voice is talking about this person here! "_He's the best at bringing smiles…._" The words appear over the new figure's head, as it goes on! "_The character to define the impossible…._" Next it showed up on his left side on his top shoulders while going on still. "_The man that knows no bonds to reality's rules….._" The next words appeared on his bottom right side near his waist, as they vanish afterwards…during a close to this introduction! "We introduce to you….." That's when we see the figure's face, as his face was green, like a mask! More then that, he wore a yellow suit, pants, long sleeves, white shirt with a red tie with black spotted tie, a flat gangster hat!

"I'LLLLLLLLL Take over Boys!" The person was non other then the MASK, and with a grin, he smiled to you people with this too say! "Show time, folks!" "Snaph! Courfhhhh!" The green figure then snapped his fingers as a spotlight shown on him and music started playing.

The Figure: _**I….Got'cha with my winning smile**_

The figure brings his smile to display while stretching a gloomy dog's frown into a smile!

_**I'm a living lesson, fare with style**_

He spins around, changing the scene and putting a mouthful of cigars in most annoying folks mouths!

_**just can't help, but stare at myself all day!**_

As he lean on their shoulders, he jump and sat on a rail that swings down while his cigars blow up in the other cranky folks faces!

_**I'm a going gecko, woofing draco, of pogoing , breaco, **_

Now we see the man popping his teeth and eyeballs out, then in another seen is him as a busted robot, then him dressed and riding a carriage in roman times style. Then appears as a little girl only she brings out her big pack of guns from outta nowhere, now he's seen dancing in a knight's suit of armor with a lady, and lastly grooving his normal looking self body while adjusting his hat right!

_**Vivi, foot flop**_

He's next seen flip-flopping in mid air before he drops down to face someone!

_**Somebody Stop Me!**_

Now we see him as a ninja with twin swords in each hand while his mask is covered…by a ski mask with long white silk hair ponytail!

_**Ricky Van-dibah, faces like mine!**_

Now he's making faces, and pulls an officer's underwear over his face. Then he zooms out, but his hat is left behind…

_**Don't come on down a dozen, there's a lot to be found**_

Until his arm stretches, grabs his hat from falling to the ground. In the next scene, he pulls his tie to expand his buttocks to cushion a car about to ram him!

_**Hay when they made me, yah they broke the mole!**_

He's in the next scene with robbers in a cowboy's outfit, but pulls his hat down and comes out as a Shakespear person! Then in the next scene, he's grabbed by a rocky-blob creature, but gets a hammer out and smashes the thing to pieces with a stupefied face.

_**Open the tides, stay in and refine**_

He appears to trip someone chasing him, then next appears in a scene chowing down in front of a T.V like a Sports-fan watching the game even with a drinker hat on!

_**Totally Outta my MIND!**_

He spins into a room by the door, stops spinning and holds his eyes out which would really freak most folks out!

_**Oaaahhh…**_

In another scene, an evil man by his shades is seeing something on the paper, which his glass shades reflect off mostly!

_**Villains in everywhere, it sounds like they decorate prison cells**_

Three thugs are see…getting captured by a squids tentacle and taken to who knows where? Then a spooky door opens from nowhere, with an evil villain entering the scene!

_**Green goes with anything, if they ask…SEE!**_

Then the green faced figure dressed as a painter is seen as he paints a big silent thug with green paint on his face, and then tosses the brush and paint container away! Just afterwards, he begins to drive his motorcycle up a wall in defining the laws of gravity.

_**Well their's one last thing I got to sing about!**_

Now we see the green face man on a smashed piano, pushes one key for though, at that the scene changes again with his mouth dropping from shock!

_**Open up Wide! And Really Shout!**_

Then another scene shows the figure in his motorcycle leather jacket in a few stories high off the ground, before he begins to drop…by his bike! Then but his neck and lastly his right eyeball sticks out as he drops!

_**WOooohhhhh….LOOK OUT!**_

Suddenly the figure is seen in another scene where his dum-buggy ride smashed front first into the ground, he jumps out in a duck-hair looking cool's man as he looks over his smashed ride!

_**This…Is…The…MAAAAAAaaaaaaaassSK!**_

We see him again spinning around before posing, making himself look good before the others could say anything, he's standing on something to be…of a letter, and more over….words showed in front of him!

(After going behind the scene were the words 'The Mask' in big, green, capital letters Appeared to cover the screen itself. And under them were labeled Talk Show, but in Aqua-Green coloring!) Then he appeared again to cover the introduction scene, with a sly smile as he spoke this out! "Ssssssssmokin!" This was non other then the MASK, a famous character of comedy, a vigalenty hero if you would say, out on the run by the law and getting into trouble while saving the day, what a time!

"WaaaaaHOooooowwwwhhhhhhh!" Suddenly the lights begin to shine on a stage while the crowd in the audience cheers! It looks like a normal platform of any normal stage, design to look like the inside of a building, sofa's, love-seats, and couches for only the people coming in to sit down in with a large table for them to either set things on like meals or paperwork, or to set their feet up! But on the right side was a fancy office desk that had a lamp, a coffee mug, telephone, etc. junk stuff, and with a comfy office chair to sit in, this was the host's place to sit! Behind the host's spot was a large-Mini Flat TV screen set, and out in the grand center of the room was a Extra-Large Flat TV set with the show's title on it!

"!" Suddenly a yellow tornado spins into the room which everyone's attention on it, as it stops spinning! "Ssssssssmokin'!" The MASK now appears in his usual outfit while taking a blow to the crow. "Thank you, thank you, you are all too, 'TOO' kind to little old me!" He then jumps in the air and falls right into his sit with his legs up and his hands folded while smiling towards you viewers. "Welcome back again, it's been a while, hummmm…since you last heard, again?" The MASK settle himself in his chair spot real easily, as he continue to speak out to the crowd. "I have some major news, as to another visit, from you know who!" He spoke slyly before he spin changed into a kingly outfit as he spoke. "The Royal….The Noble…" Then he spin change into a noble man with a long trumpet as he blew the horn while making an announcement. "Our sponsor for this show, the VISION-KING himself, Ladies and Gentlemen!"

"WAAAAaaaHHhooohhhh!" The audience started to cheer at the mention of their favorite author of all times. Just as the screen under the MASK turn on and on it came him, the VISION-KING himself!

"Thank you all, again, you are too kind whenever I appear to come out." The VISION-KING replied with a wave of his hand out to the cheering crowd in honoring him.

"Can't blame them, kingy-baby, they love yah." The MASK shrug off his shoulders to exclaim this clear claim of the people's love and loyalty.

"I suppose you are correct, so tell me MASK, is all well for the stage show." The VISION-KING nodded in replying while asking the green masked man this question of things happening here.

"You betcha, we got a brand new line of tellings for the folks watching us this very moment." The MASK replied with a swing of his arm and go-getter attitude before asking a strange question afterwards. "But tell us, what's the BIG news from you before we get to ME?" He asked while motioning to himself next after his main speaking spoke first.

"Yes, I have news that I've recently completed my own Super Smash Bros. Brawl story type, as it's called "V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G's Subspace Emissary", everyone." VISION-KING nodded and replied in announcing his big news out to everyone listening to him, and when he spoke of this, the noise grew even louder then before.

"WAHHHHHHH/WOooohhhh/YAAaahhhhh!" A bunch of different cheers from the audience were crying and shouting for joy at this news.

"Who man, that must make you feel proud?" The MASK replied in amazement at knowing this surprising news, and it's got plenty of ears for people wanting to listen for good reasons.

"In truth, it's the second game-version story I've ever **EN-VISIONED** on making." VISION-KING replied off with a relief motion, as he knew of his first making, and this one was just as challenging as that time.

"And the word on the net, or more likely for me, is the new stuff you've recently got planned!" The MASK replied in stating this info with a sly smile, knowing some juicy stuff that the 'King of Vision' has basically got planned.

"True, why don't you explain the Crossovers, MASK." VISION-KING nodded while he responded to the host, as he allowed the MASK to start things off for him.

"Withy pleasure, your royal highness!" THE MASK made a little bow before he looks at the audience to speak of this news. "Today's news on new story's, though we're doing it earlier on, we'll now be going down the listings." The MASK took out a sheet of paper on a clipboard and began to read it out while flipping over some papers. "There's a Fanmake story for "Quest For Camelot" in the needing works? Next up is a new Looney Tune's story called "Bugs Hood" which is a cross of the 1973 Disney Classic film, and from how good "Lolalan" was, this will be another nice one! Then we got a Disney's Alice in Wonderland staring the Freelance Police; Sam and Max if you can believe it! Then there's a "Monsters, Inc." story in planning were those Freelance Coppers guest star in as well! And finally, "The Black Cauldron" idea that still needs some work as well."

"Yes, and at the moment, I have plans to create a Rooka-Doodle Movie story, as I have been fascinated by it and have **INVISIONED** a new idea." VISION-KING spoke with high hopes to making this story something for all to see and imagine it. But during the moment, the king-person lowered himself in his thrown when he spoke this in sadness. "It's sad that over time, no one's manage to make a complete one?"

"Awwwww?" The audience moaned out at hearing this very depressing news.

"Sniff…Bleewwhhhh?" The MASK was crying his tears out and blowing his nose, this was a sad thing to hear indeed.

"But there was one, but I believe it was too short?" The VISION-KING suddenly spoke from recalling something important of what he's discussing, exclaiming that someone made the story he's planning, but it's a little small for him to use.

"I'll say, and if nothing's done, that story won't get supporters anytime soon without a COMPLETED work?" The MASK remarked in knowing that most people prefer the completed stuff and any that's unfinished crossover stories don't get much attention with? And that's a hard life for those stories to deal with.

"Speaking of stories, I'm trying to get some new ideas in for a new Season One of "Beast Wars", with the idea crossing of Code Lyoko characters in it." The VISION-KING suddenly cheered up while also announcing something of his next new plan to the crowd to know of it.

"ReeeeeEEEally?" The MASK asked slyly at hearing this little bit of info suddenly before asking asking something from the man on the screen. "But don't you have a crossover like that planned?"

"I do, my revealment of my Aladdin Trilogy tales staring Code Lyoko and Beast Wars Season 1, 2, and 3 cast will be perfect, and many other kinds of members from those series." The VISION-KING nodded as he lies in his through, imaging the possible events from his work and for when others soon see it too!

"Hmmmm, sounds like that's gonna be busy for you?" The MASK exclaimed from noticing that happy grin that this next work will pack some good catches for the Author man.

"I wish, I'm still ticketing with the plot of original and OC design works for the Season One plot, and it's never an easy step." The VISION-KING signed back in trying to ease himself while explaining how it won't be so easy. From the way it sounds, everyone can picture that working a Season of a series TV show will be extra challenging indeed!

"I bet my new feather and tie, that you became inspired to wanna make a Season Story, right?" The MASK asked while pointing to his favorite feather on his hat while waving his loose tie to exclaim his point to be crystal clear.

"Indeed! Thanks to an author known as Stone-Man85, I have" VISION-KING nodded off in response to his answer while continuing to explain his situation still in planning. "I will research on what scenes to make of them to make it truly, a work from the 'King of Visions', ye-es-s-s-s?" He slowly replied and nodded on that last statement of his in a strange, yet familiar tone.

"Ohhh, using Megatron's 'yes' in replying, nice." The MASK spoke while pointing out what the man on the screen just used right about now. "Now getting back what we have, it's time to bring out a special guest to the set!" The green masked man announced something big to the group watching this. "He's an Inspector with surprising talent, and plenty of tricks under his sleeves, knees, and neck-line while still packing more gizmos then we can solve." The MASK when waved his arms out to te left side of the stage for the crowd to pay attention too. "Let's welcome today's guest…Inspector Gadget!"

"WAaaahhhhhhh!" The audience cheered and clap at the news of today's new guest star appearing today, how exciting! It was a person who was human and that was wearing a trench coat, a trench hat, and had black hair. But more shocking was his way of entry, as he was flying on a copter….OUTTA HIS HEAD! He was non other then the famous Inspector Gadget of Metro City's Police, the man with the gadgets, (with amazing, yet accidental luck in getting outta dangerous spots on his cases). The new guest then landed and took a seat on the couch part of the set, just as he surprisingly recalled his copter back into his head.

"Wowsers? Hahahah..haaah?" Gadget replied surprise while laughing of a shy chuckle for the clapping of the audience. "You are all, too kind? Really?"

"Welcome Inspector, how are yah?" The MASK welcome his new guest on his set with a toothy grin on his face.

"Fine, thank you?" Gadget replied with a little bow of his head while he rub the back of his neck from the feeling on being on this show.

"It's good to have you on this show to meet everyone here, Gadget." VISION-KING replied in being happy to see the inspector is on the show with them.

"You too, you must be this VISION-KING fell I've heard so much about?" Gadget replied back while also knowing who the man on the screen is, mostly from his kingly appearance.

"Amazing that he didn't get that confused?" The MASK whispered out to the audience with a little wink signal to tell us something about 'that' statement.

"Hahahaah…." The crowd laughs silently while clapping at that funny little sense of humor.

"Oh, I have a gift for you all!" Gadget spoke from remembering something before he sounded of an order command. "Go-Go-Gadget Flowers!" Then from his hand, came out a yellow glove hand surprisingly. "BraughbruaghBuarrgh…" Of course, what reached the MASK wasn't flowers but instead a….MALLET? "CLOpphhh!" Then the mallet smack the MASK's head like a flat-pan which looked kinda silly.

"Gahahahahahah!" The MASK got laughed by the audience before looking himself in a nearby mirror.

"That'll hurt in the morning?" The MASK spoke in a scrunghy and squeaky voice from the painful feeling in his factored head shape.

"Eheh, sorry, my gadgets must be having problems again?" Gadget apologized while he rub the back of his neck for his mistake.

"Hmph-hmph, I expected nothing less of your character and status, Inspector." VISION-KING chuckled out from the inspector's little act before asking something out of nowhere. "By the way, how is your life as an Inspector?"

This caught everyone's attention, as to wondering how Gadget was doing with his life, career, etc. "Well sir, I mean your highness? I've been handling M.A.D. Agents while doing police work. I've been doing it for some time, and I have a great job, and a supportive family. My trusted K-9, Brain, and my lovely niece, Penny." Gadget explained his daily life out to the crowd from his job to his family.

"I see, those two must be very proud of you." VISION-KING replied with a rub of his chin when pondering this information.

"Yes, well, I'm always on duty, but today, Chief Quimbey allowed me to come here to help with raising funds for the Metro City Police's shortage on funding for our work." Gadget replied in thanks while explaining another reason for him being on the show today, seems it has something to do with shortage on funds.

"Bruuugg…POopphhh!" Suddenly, the MASK finally got his face back to normal, as he signs in relief. "Whoooh, am I glad to have my looks back, I was afraid I missed it?" The green man sign and blessed his lucky stars while admiring his looks surprisingly?

"Speaking of missing out on something MASK, how's about we show our guest and the audience a special sneak clip music from one of my story works?" VISION-KING spoke off in getting his green masked friend's attention on an important matter at had here which made a lot question what the 'King of Vision' is talking about?

"HEeeyyy, that's not a bad idea, your high-ship, I musta had that idea knock out of me to forget it?" The MASK suddenly spoke out from even forgetting such an idea or plan announcement in the first place?

"Wowsers! A Talk Show, and Music Videos, you guys seem to have everything around here?" Gadget responded in being impressed by this stage show's work, having guest and showing videos, all in this little planning.

"So now, without delay, lets check out this little "_**MUSIC VIDEO**_"of an upcoming story from VISION-KING's own Subspace Emissary!" The MASK announced to you audience members at home watching this, to watch a new video on the big monitor screen which fuzzes a bit before a scene is then shown with words.

**~MUSIC SCENE FROM VISION-KING'S UPCOMING FUTURE PRODUCTION~**

Soon some lights flickered on and off while the background showed some spray paint words! This got many of the Primids attention, as they came to the center where Norbert and Daggett appeared dressed as street gangster rappers. Soon a jay tech-rap song and beat was being played with some extra background voices along with the beavers, as they started. (This will be called Beaver Rap! **Note:** I tried to get the words right as best as I could!)

_**Let's get it on, it's time, to get it on**_

The beaver brothers are wearing black sunglasses and hats that fit street rappers, wearing gold necklesses and a gold watch around their necks and sneaks in their feet. They are standing on on speakers next to a record player where records are playing a tech-beat-bop mix!

_**Dagg to the power, it's time to get it on**_

The beaver brothers are groovin' to the music, the speakers boom boxes are booming, and the records are playing on the record player.

Soon, the brothers begin to sing to the Primids that have become hypnotic to their rap!

Norbert And Daggett Sing: _**Nobody Messes with the Beaver Pair!**_

The brothers jump and land while speaking in their mikes, jamming at it!

Daggett: _**Nobody we say, not even a…**_

The Primids suddenly yelp in fear with their arms out and felt a wave of the music beat against them.

Norbert and Daggett: _**BEAR!**_

As Dagget finished leading, the brothers spoke that together.

Norbert: _**No one in a…**_

Now they rymthe up and down as they sang by the record player.

Norbert And Daggett: _**CHAIR!**_

Daggett now mixes the record player with his fingers.

Norbert: _**No one in a**_

Daggett really was mixing it up on the record player.

Norbert And Daggett: _**DEER!**_

Now we see Norbert lying on the couch, hans folded and wagging his feet up and down.

Daggett: _**Not the Mayor, Not…**_

As Daggeet step his face between his brother, they stated this together.

Norbert And Daggett: _**TWO OF A PAIR!**_

They stomped their sneaks on the ground to state their claim.

Norbert: _**No one from around's here...**_

Norbert now cuts across a screen with Daggett relaxing in a jacuzzi.

_**Not here and…**_

We see Norbert shake his behind before the brothers say this together with the last shake move.

Norbert And Daggett: _**OH YAH!**_

Norbert stood on the speaker, arms crossed like he don't care while Daggett spoke to you people watching the screen.

Daggett: _**I do depend, you phony**_

As Daggett wave his finger out, the Primids were suffering this Techno-Rap music, sparks were flying and their hold on their heads started to make their imagines start to dissolve.

Norbert And Daggett: _**SHAKESPEARE!**_

Now we see Daggett on a speaker, arms crossed with Norbert now pointing out the screen on him towards those listening.

Norbert: _**Say your prayers, yah yack'in**_

Now the brothers are facing towards the right, arms down and shaking their shoulders up and down in the groove mix while making an insult.

Norbert And Daggett: _**MOLE HAIR!**_

Daggett: _**We'll have our revenge **_

Now the brothers moving to the groovin a bit forward before they both turn around to declare this on the left side.

Norbert And Daggett: _**ON THIS, WE DO SWEAR!**_

They both then pointed their fingers to the listeners, the Primids, as they stared wide eye, speechless and nearly breaking down from all that!

"CHAC-CHIIIiinnhhh!" Now the beaver brothers made their pose, as they wave their two close hands together up, showing gold knuckle bracelets with their logos 'Norb' & 'Dag' on them after the cash register sound went off!

**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**

"WAAaahhhhhh/Wooohhhh/Yaaaaahhhhh!" The crowds cheered from watching that vid's music special, truly a nice gift to start things off with.

"Hmph-hmph, truly a nice work of art, truly one had to _**EN-VISION**_ such display for the Angry Beavers to perform that song." VISION-KING complimented the work that was seen, pleased to see such a good work given a sneak pick.

"Really? I kinda like it myself, it has those new things the kids are into these days." Gadget replied in seeing something interesting from that clip was something he's heard some kids from his neighborhood go on about.

"And I just received a letter from a news-breaking fan of an Angry Beavers, asking this question?" The MASK spoke while waving a letter in his hands to get some attention, just before reading it out loud. "How did you manage to find that lyrics when it's so hard to find them? Is how it's written." The MASK read and looked to the man on the screen, awaiting an answer to the question?

"Simply to say, I just listen so I could try to decipher the words they say, and it wasn't easy, I'll say that much." VISION-KING explained how he perform that work on the synchronizing the song and words, and from the sounds of it, it does sound tough.

"Wowsers!" Gadget replied which then his binoculars showed up to zoom in on the man on the screen. "You manage to try that, I heard not a lot of folks can do that without a special translating sub program?"

"You and me both, Gagdet man?" The MASK response in agreeing with his new guest friend on that statement.

"It can happen MASK, just with the right tools." VISION-KING assured the MASK that with the right needs, one can do so of anything.

"So tell us mister king, how long is that 'Subspace Emissary' work you made gonna be?" THE MASK asked a puzzling question, as the crowd listens closely on what he's gonna say to them.

"I would possibly say it'll be…..half of my Kingdom Hearts' first story, MASK." VISION-KING simply lay his hand on his chin, as he slowly responded the answer to that question.

"Hmm, let's see now?" Gadget spoke, as something popped from his top hat. "Bracurguraahmmm…." Two hands with one holding an old antic calculator and the other scrolling numbers. "I've been able to see that from where that first game story is going, it'll be a long while?"

"Oh course, I prepared it so that it would entertain more viewers while I try and work on more works myself, I try to plan ahead, after all." VISION-KING replied with a sincere smile at his chatters on the set, knowing that he's trying to be one-step ahead of anything and all things to not be slacking as much.

"Hmmm, that's true folks, he does." The MASK replied while giving a wink to the audience….letting them know of the man's prime plan to be ahead to complete more works in future preparing needs.

"Hahahahah…" Some of the crowds giggles at that little humor, finding it a little amusing at less.

"By the way Inspector, you'll be appearing in both those versions." VISION-KING suddenly announced some surprising news that even the good inspector didn't see coming till now!

"Wait! Come again?" Gadget asked puzzled from what he heard, either that, or it's the truth!

"You were basically cast to star role in Cartoonfan4072's original Kingdom Hearts story, but sadly….it was stopped?" VISION-KING explained out the inspector's role, but was sad upon hearing of the productions ceased work.

"Awwww?" The crowds sign in sadness from hearing this upsetting tale, it was so sad until...

"But now, I have brought that story of Looney Tunes up with my own work, and this time, YOU…shall appear in it!" The VISION-KING announced with re-known joy and pointed at Inspector Gadget to state he shall have a role without a doubt.

"YAAAAaahhhhh!" The crowd cheered loudly at the news, and it was very nice and good news to hear about.

"Wowsers! That is surprising to hear?" Gadget replied with a smile, happy to know that he shall be in a major story role from his last (almost) seen spot on a set. "But, will I be okay, who else is staring with me?" The man asked a good question, since he doesn't recall much of that last job, unaware of what the VISION-KING has planned.

"Just you and those familiar from your World! Like your niece Penny is with the heroes while you, your dog, Brain, and your boss, Chief Quimbey, will star in a special World I made to bring it's viewing to MAXIUM!" VISION-KING exclaimed out who Gadget shall be seeing in his story of Kingdom Hearts. Gadget's love ones, his boss, all that and possible…more?

"Gosh, that's really generous of you to think about us?" Gadget replied to the man on the screen, seeing his act is very kind and generous towards him.

"But wait, is it true that a certain…ENEMY…will STAR as well?" The MASK suddenly interrupt this joyful moment with something else he's heard about this work in progress?

"Ouuhhhh!" The crowd responded to this in question in an 'aw' inspiring moment?

"Yes, a familiar enemy will be seen, yet at the same time, he will not be seen?" The VISION-KING spoke this off in a riddle, what could that message even mean, is the question itself?

"Hmm, a familiar enemy of my World will be seen, yet will still not truly be seen? I wonder…?" Gadget pondered this thought with his arms cross and his eyes shut, thinking of what the answer might even be?

"By the way MASK, I think it's time to bring out the next music video clip, don't you think?" The VISION-KING suddenly smirk while speaking to the green faced man to begin another showing of a clip for the audience at home watching or viewing them.

"By biscuits, I nearly pain-dane forgot?" The MASK replied while relaxing in a hammock while wearing a country bunking outfit before spinning off of it and back into his normal seat spot wearing his yellow suit again. "We don't wanna delay this next announcement any longer! Now boys and girls, if you thought that scene with the 'Angry Beavers' was something, check out this next "MUSIC VIDEO" from the newly made future story of VISION-KING's Subspace Emissary!" The MASK again proclaimed a new announcement to the crowd, as our focus turns to the big middle monitor of the stage. The fuzz happens, but once more, words show up and the next work is revealed.

**~MUSIC SCENE FROM VISION-KING'S UPCOMING FUTURE PRODUCTION~**

"Clukhhhh..Cluhkkk….Truuuvvhhhhh!" Suddenly, without warning, lights flashed and the heroes and Primids stop there battles to witness something coming from a smoke cloud on a strangely rock stage set? It was Ami with her stylish' drum sets and Yumi was with her purple guitar, as they were preparing to start their battle….OF ROCK N' ROLL!

"NANI!" Yumi shouted, and before we know it, she starts to play her guitar while Ami's on drums playing a beat, lights were flashing around, confusing the Primids of this action? But not so much when they started to play a song of their's, it was called "HiHi Puffy AmiYumi", (Their T.V. Mix opening from their show) as the beat was picking up, as the girls started to sing most of their words between Japanese & English with an echoey soundtrack!

_**It all started when we first met**_

_**And Strapped on our guitars**_

The girls looked to the other, as they were explaining their background history while continuing.

_**We made music so great and good**_

_**That soon we were rock stars**_

Yumi then smacked her guitar against a speaker which set it to smack a few Primids and got on her knees to really play her music Rock-Style! At that moment, Ami was giving a heavier beat playing on her drums, as she stared off to the audience!

_**The biggest in Japan**_

Soon a map of Japan showed up before Yumi spoke this out in a rock slang-home style with her arms crossed and wave her index and piny fingers out as a hand sign.

_("So na koto nai")_

Then a bunch of unseen fans were seen against the Primids, all were screaming!

_**With tons of screaming fans**_

Then we see Ami up and acting kindly towards her fans in her friendly and girly motion.

_("Ama a-geme")_

"POwwhhh!" Suddenly, a tourist bus with the girls in it drives on through and plows through the Primids!

_**We're out on tour around the world**_

_**So come and join the band**_

Soon after they past, a globe of the world is hung on the stage, opens to reveal lots of different culture people raining out!

_("Eins, Zwei, Drei!")_

Now Ami and Yumi play their instruments as they said these words and then appear together during this moment.

Then a screen appeared with these words label in neon lights!

_**Hi hi puffy Ami Yumi Show!**_

We see on the lift side is Ami's picture and name, then we see on the right side is Yumi's picture and name.

_**Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!**_

Soon a bunch of the imagines were mixed with japanese words.

_**On the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show**_

Before long, we see Ami and Yumi were playing their instruments, rockin' it out!

_**Anything is possible**_

The hero groups stared in confusion, at what these girls are up too, but shall soon find out shorty…or sooner!

_**Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show**_

During this singing, the Primids were starting to short-circuit themselves, as if this was effecting them!

_**Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show**_

Meanwhile, Ami and Yumi were playing their instruments, rockin' it out!

_**On the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show**_

"Tiizizihh..Tizizihh!" Soon the heroes notice the Primids were really getting effective, as they hold their heads in pain!

_**Anything is possible**_

The girls continue to rock while the Primids were starting to nearly break themselves apart!

_**With rock so powerful**_

"Bam…Bamhh!" Most of the Primids were starting to explode on themselves, the music was destroying them!

_**Make yourself comfortable now!**_

Ami and Yumi looked to each other, and nodded for the final act, as they shouted this last part next!

_**YAY!…..**_

"Boom..Boom-Boom, Baammhhh!" During their long and rocking' line, almost all the Primids were destroyed or some vanished into spored and faded into darkness. Just as Puffy AmiYumi finished their last bit of the song, they ended up getting cheers from unforeseen fans as they struck a pose when being adored by their public. Soon the song ended, and they got off the stage to approach the 'speechless' heroes from their performance!

**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**

"WAAAAHhhhHOooohhhhh!" A lot of people watching the stage clapped and cheered at watching a specially made Hihi Puffy AmiYumi scene that captured their attention!

"I gotta say, that one caught my eyes?" Gadget replied from enjoying that little music scene just now of two Japanese girls singing on stage, etc. "Those girls seem really nice, and their song was catchy too."

"Just what you expect from the VISION-KING, am I right, folks?" The MASK replied with a toothy grin while looking like a prima-dona with long blonde hair as he looks in the mirror (don't ask)?

"YAAAahhhhh!" The crowd responded with a 'yes' response in liking that scene very much themselves as well.

"I chose those two to become staring in my Subspace Emissary for a reason." VISION-KING exclaimed his point, as a mark of his own reasoning of why he had those two particular Japanese singers be stare in that scene.

"Really now, come on, tell us? Which role do they play?" The MASK begged out after retuning to his normal look, interested in knowing the man on the screen's reason for the two's role?

"I can't tell you that, I like to keep things under more wraps." VISION-KING shrug his shoulders off in response, seemingly like he won't say what he's got cook up, it seems!

"Darn, and I was hoping it would be something good?" The MASK cursed in seeing he won't get what he wants, talk about a real let down.

"Rest assure, I chose Ami and Yumi for a known reason of a particular character role, what the role is…." VISION-KING spoke out in stating he has special roles for those two, and just when he'll reveal the secret, the opposite response happens. "You'll have to wait to find out?"

"Hmm, the question is puzzling?" Gadget replied with his index finger scratching his head in confusion?

"I prefer going MAD instead?" The MASK shrug his shoulders off to state that he lose his patient from this.

"BOOmmmmhhh!" Suddenly, and explosion happened that ended up causing a ruckus!

"WAaahhh/Arrrughhh?" Some screams are heard and the crowd begins to panic and some begin to flee!

"Wowsers! What happened?" Gadget asked from nearly falling out of his seat, as the MASK and VISION-KING look around for the cause of the ruckus?

"Briisshh..WuuUPppphhm…" Suddenly, the screen in the middle was turn on, and it's showing Sam and Max, the Freelance Police, ducking under some stuff and taking cover from some enemy fire!

"Sam? Max?" VISION-KING spoke their names while being puzzled as to why those two are calling them and why it looks like a war downstairs in the bottom stage floors?

"Oh hello mister king, MASK…." Sam turns to see the camera and waves in responding to those watching the two.

"And some Inspector guy we don't know?" Max rudely spoke out without a care as he gets his pistol gun out and starts shooting the enemy on the other side.

"Bangbnagnbangbang!" The two then duck their hands over their heads from more enemy fire, what's happening there?

"Boys, what's going on down there?" The MASK asked in demanding to known what's going on down below the set?

"Heck if we know, some weird group of bulky, yet not to bright men just came u and started to level the place!" Max shrug off his shoulders, as he points the camera to see men in black tight-suits are coming in with weapons in hand.

"The only known feature on them was the letters 'M', 'A', 'D', on their shirts with a cat image?" Sam stated out while trying to shot off one with the logos mark 'M.A.D.' and the cat picture on the front chest.

"Personally, I think my rabbit-skull mark is much more scary!" Max exclaimed off suddenly, as he tries to shot like crazy which most of the men in black tight-suits are running around cluelessly.

"Wait a sec…that description sounds like…." Gadget spoke in deep concerning thought from what he was just told about that discretion. Finding it somewhat familiar to him, like he's gone through it before, why?

"Doctor Claw, we've nearly broken their lines?" An unknown agent spoke in a walky-talky to the other line.

"Good! Make certain you ELIMINATE GADGET!" A deep, hexy voice like spoke from the other end of the walky talky, and from the sound of it, it was someone with a BIG grudge against Inspector Gadget.

"REEEOooooWWWUuhhh!" Then a growling cat noise is heard afterwards from the other line before the thug puts the device away and continues to fire his weapon at the cornering Freelance Police hiding behind a cargo box for shielding.

"Where have I heard that voice before?" Gadget suddenly spoke off with a serious expression, like he heard that voice somewhere?

"Isn't it clear by the name the thug used?" The MASK dryly remark out with a slit hint of sarcasm in his voice, as if knowing who the real villain is and who he is after….

"Wowsers! Doctor Claw is here?" Gadget exclaimed in surprise to hear the name of his criminal-arch enemy is here of all places? ."I'm sorry, but I better go and help those nice Freelance Police friends of yours." Gadget replied in feeling he must go, as he pop one of his index fingers off and aim it down to the ground before saying this command. "Go-Go-Gadget Laser!" Then afterwards, a bright laser beam was shot out from it to the floor board of the set. "Brrisiisishhh…Breakkihh…." Of course, that was causing the thing to break from being blasted through and before he could be stopped however…. "CUUffffhh…..CRAsssiihhhhhuummm!" Then the bottom floor broke which fell and crashed…right on Sam and Max's only thing shielding them which the MAD Agents smirk to this advantage.

"I can't tell Sam, was that luck or accidental proactive?" Max asked puzzled and confused into wondering how to call this?

"I worry about that later, after we deal with more of the mad Agents, Max?" Sam exclaimed for his little buddy to think about that stuff after they get through this situation.

"CReakkishhh…Biisisizizizihhh!" Suddenly, something hits the camera which effects the middle monitor screen and now the crowds seeing static!

"Awwww?" The audience crowd moans at seeing this, they wanted to see more?

"Hmmm, MASK, perhaps we need to cheer these folks up." VISION-KING suddenly spoke an idea to the green masked man to help change and lighten the situation of the audiences worries it seems.

"I agree, but what else can distract a crowd from watching a fight?" The MASK replied while asking how they can do such a task when he himself is now looking over his '1001 Ways to Distract a Person' booklet.

"How's about a specially made fight clip scene I've got prepared as an OFF-VIDEO RANDOM CLIP?" The VISION-KING suddenly spoke of a high idea with a smile, he believes this specially thought is just what can help distract and ease others worries.

"Hmmm, that might be a nice idea, this'll let the folks see something that's be made as one of those made up stuff scenes." The MASK replied after hearing that idea, thinking it was perfect for their situation right now. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you heard from the king of the hour, so get ready!" The MASK announced to the crowd with news that'll help and make them nearly forget their worries with a new surprise…a NEW video Made Clip! "For a scene that's a made up battle for those that might like it's style and like to plan it's usage, here it is! It's "Bo-BoBo Bo-BoBoBo" in a Fanmade Hour Clip by…the 'King of Visions', right now!" He motions to the middle monitor screen which changed from static fuzz to a new picture showing these words as it's announcing board.

**~SCENE FROM NEWLY MADE CLIP BY VISION-KING (BO-BOBO-BO-BOBOBO)~**

We see the Bo-BoBo gang against a newly opponent, and this one promises to be fearsome! He was known as Scene ReWrite, and this was his power! "Super Fist of Scenery: Future Hero Robot Fighter Battle!" He waves his arms out which made the entire set glow for some unknown and mysterious reason!

"What kinda Fist is THAT?" Beauty freaked out to ask from even hearing such a technique before?

"Wrriisisiishhhh!" Suddenly, the entire area was changing in a blink of an eye for the whole gang.

"Hugh? The scenery's changing?" Gasser spoke in noticing the effect of the enemy's Super Fist?

"Something's happening to us?" Softon spoke in worry, as he notice their bodies were fizzling during this strange attack?

"BRRroososusuhhmmmm!" Then a bright light flashed and now we see a new scenery of a futuristic open city field! It looked like your any old parking lot with toppled vehicles, probably from a battle. And in the middle of it were futuristic robots of of Scene as a staring blue action hero robot while Bo-bobo appeared as some robotic ice dress villain? During this moment, some battle music (From The Classic Mega Man TV Series) was playing!

"Seeya around, Softon!" Bo-Bobo said towards a futuristic robot version of Softon as a big muscle bot with a wind-fan vent in his chest! "Brisiissihhhh!" During his goodbye, Bo-bobo had fired an Ice attack towards Scene, but he dodged it in time.

"I gotta go, I just remembered an appointment!" Bobobo tries to flee while shooting more ice attacks to freeze his enemy!

"Brisiishhh…." Of course, that last one missed Scene, as he dodge-rolled and got into possession with his left arm turning into a cannon.

"PRoooffhhh!…PUsssiiwwwuphhmmm!" Of course, when he fired that attack, it bounced off the ground near Bo-Bobo's feet?

"Haha, yah missed!" Bobobo taunted with a goofy face, unaware of the true purpose of that shot!

"Froophmm…BOommmhh!" That shot hit a nearby light-post which blasted off it's line and fell to the ground. "TReeasisihh!" It's glass bulbs broke and Bo-Bobo tripped over them from not watching where he was going? "Tuphhh…Toophmmm!"

"Ouch! That hurt?" Bo-bobo moan at this, feeling that he's now down with his foe running up to him.

Once Scene ran around Bo-bobo's left side, and lends down to him with this witty remark which the fallen opponent watched puzzled? "Sorry to trip up your trip?" Then Scene lets his left hand touch Bo-bobo's left hand which glowed from the touch! "BRisisiuuommmhhh!" Then from Scene's forehead, we saw a mechanical design of Bo-bobo's arm, they were the plans to custom-make the weapon he was using. "TRiisshh…WRruuppOOhhmmm!" Once the process was done, Scene smiled and lefted his left hand now into his cannon blaster, and a small light mark on it glowed after that.

Bo-Bobo sensed his problem and began to call for help! "Softon! Help Me!" As Scene looks down at Bo-Bobo's pleads, the latter looked up at his opponent while continuing to call for help. "He's got my Nose Hairs Freeze Ray?" Soon Scene looks towards Softon's side, and knew that foe was planning to attack next.

"I'll help you both out, to the junk pile!" Softon replied, as he begins to activate his turbine fan in his chest.

"HAY! Is that any way to treat a pal?" Bo-Bobo asked in feeling a bit hurt just now?

"Sorry, those lines came out of nowhere?" Softon apologized suddenly while preparing his attack.

Meanwhile, from behind Softon were Beauty, Rice, and Gasser as humans dressed in futuristic cloths.

"Quick!" Gasser order to the gang, as he and Rice lifted up a spare tire from a fallen car.

"Wait! Are you two Planning to do what I think you're going to do?" Beauty broke out to say if these guys were gonna attack their own pals?

"We can't help it, it's this attack? It's effecting us to do things as if they were planned out?" Rice shrug off to respond to the pink haired girl.

"Kickhhh!" Soon Gasser kicked the spare tire, as it began to roll it's way towards Softon, as he plans to attack Bo-bobo and Scene.

"Fist of Babs-A-Lot: Goddess Vent Fan Attack!" As Softon proclaims this, his turbine fan in his chest is now rotating to create a wind attack. "Wiizizizisissisihhh!" However, before he can attack, something un-expected happened? "TUUfffhhh!" That tire knocked Softon's back right ankle foot and tossed him into the air while his air vent fan was still in motion! "Truussisiimmhhh!" Worst, he was hitting the ground more then once because of it while it was still in motion! "TRroophh…Trophhmmm! TRrooOOHHpmmm!" He landed on his back, then rolled backwards, then bounced forward onto his front side which lifted him upwards! "Whoooh! Woooh! Woooohhhh?" Softon cried out for being out of control, as he flew in the air for a few moments before he was swifter around and was falling with his back turn.

"Wrisisihhhh….BAaammhhhh!" Then as he fell near the on his knees Bo-bobo and the kneeling on his ankles Scene, Softon ends up smacking into the ground on his back side! "Ouch! That'll leave a mark?" The other two cringed from watching that event happen, and glad they were in the way.

"We're sorry Mister Softon, we're not in control?" Beauty apologized to her friend off screen with the other two human cast.

Soon the fan in Softon's front chest stopped afterwards, now beaten and no longer using it.

"Glad you could drop by?" Scene remarked his joke, as he lowered his left hand and it made Softon's left fan wrist glow for a brief moment. "BRisisiuuommmhhh!" Then from Scene's forehead, we saw a mechanical design of Softon's arm, they were the plans to custom-make the weapon of his wind attacks he was using. "TRiisshh…WRruuppOOhhmmm!" Once the process was done, Scene smiled and lifted his left hand now into his cannon blaster, and a small light mark on it glowed after that. Then as Scene looked at his left hand cannon, he spoke in what he's got. "These outta handle everything!" Scene then looks over to see futuristic robot versions of Dengakuman, Don Patch and Jelly Jigggler all lined up off the side from watching this!

"Gulp!" The trio gulped in worry and fear, not liking the look of their situation suddenly?

"I-I-I think were his next target!" Dengakuman nervously replied in not liking this at all?

"What's he planning to do?" Jelly Jiggler asked in a state of fear, as a food product, either one of the attacks would be harmful to him.

"And why must we look like this, it's not fitting for the MAIN CHARACTER!" Don Patch asked a bizarre question out of the blue while not paying attention to the scene before them!

"Vroooff…VRRriieEEsssiihhh!" Then Scene lowered his cannon to the ground and unleashed a wind cyclone that started to grow in size.

"WRRriiissshhh!" Then it came near the trio and lifer them into the storm!

"WAAahhhAAMhhh!" The trio screamed while getting swept away by the storm attack.

"BRriisisishhhh!" Thenb Scene fired his left arm cannon that blasted freeze ray right onto the three in the swirling cyclone. "FReessiihh…FReeessihh..FReesssiihh!" Each one of them were getting frozen by the pass and falling downwards.

"WAhhh…I'm a Jelly-icicle!" Jelly Jigglier exclaimed in his frozen state with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ahhh…I'm a Dengaku-icicle!" Dengakuman exclaimed in his frozen state with his eyes shut tight.

"I'm a Main Star-icicle?" Don Patch exclaimed his frozen state while…putting on make-up, don't ask why he's doing it?

"BReakkiisshhh?" Then all three hit the ground and scattered into broken ice pieces. "Ouchies?"

"Now that leaves…" Scene then turns around, and stares at the remaining person on the ground, Bo-bobo with his cannon held up for one last attack?

"No! Not ME?" Bo-bobo cried out while shaking his head 'no', as he stood up, turn around and tried to run away. "Gotta Go, bye!"

"Be cool, Bo-bobo." Scene remark his fleeing foe, as he wave his hands out while speaking. "You can dish it out…" He then aims his arm cannon at his foe while making his final remark. "Now…TAKE IT! Super Fist of the Nose-Hair: Frozen Wave!" Then from that, he fired off a frozen breeze right at the fleeing target.

"Brruusisisishhhh!" At that moment, Bo-bobo was hit and was stopped and was becoming an icicle himself. "NOoorrrguhhh!" He made one last scream before becoming completely frozen in a block of ice. "BREakkisisiguriishh!" Then he lost balance, fell off his right side and broke into pieces like the others did. "Ouch?"

"PRroooushhmmmm!" Suddenly, the scenery began to change back to normal, as the battle part had ended, and it looks like the Bo-Bobo team were struggling with assume damage.

"You should be careful, my Super Fist changes the scene and makes it play out in my favor. So you have no choice, but to follow your roles in the acting world." Scene explained his power, and it's a thing to be feared indeed. From one spot changed to another to fit his plans, that's almost impossible to even beat?

That's where the Narrator begins to make the closing of the battle. "Looks like Bo-bobo's team is up against someone that can change the scenery from hero to villain and villain to hero? Oh the irony of it all, the inhumanity? WHAT Will become of the gain, tune in next time to find out!….If this story's main casting roles hasn't changed over?" That last part, he grumbled from believing something like that would end up happening.

**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**

"Oh, now that was just, priceless." The MASK complimented from watching that scene clip be play, that was really something to catch one's eye.

"Indeed MASK, I believe it felt quite reviling." VISION-KING commented this work of his with a smile, as he lies his head on his open palm on his throne.

"But everyone's asking, why show a scene where the enemy is winning?" The MASK suddenly looked at the man on the screen with an interesting question to be answered?

"Oh that, simple…" VISION-KING waved off as if knowing the answer to such a puzzling thing. "To get people's attention, you must create and catch their eyes with something that they never had seen or even **INVISION** such a thing." The man explained that sometimes, you must create something so odd, that it catches others attention like fish to a hook.

"Hmm, I see, that does sound like a plan, wouldn't you agree, audience?" The MASK thought this over and nodded in understandment before looking out to the crowd for their response to this.

"Yah/Yah/I guess/Sorta?" A bunch of the crowd still left were chatting with the other on that very thought?

"To **VISION** something MASK, you must bring something un-expected to the field, many Author have done this move to help bring in more viewers." VISION-KING explained a small origin to the green face man that in the past, many other authors have done this tactic in more ways then one, and have always caught someone's eyes.

"Whelp, that'll definitely make them wanna see some of your genius?" The MASK spoke while looking and sounding like an Einstein professor person, as he made some numbers and formularies on his board chart while explaining it. "From your E=X Square, to the Higher Power!" After being done with his little science game, he spin change into his normal self. "BRugrusssiiizzihmmm!" Once he stops, he returns to being himself, but then something caught his attention! "Say…is it me, or is things too quiet on MY stage?"

"Hmmm, too true, normally, with you and the Freelance Police, I expect a little more…noise?" VISION-KING replied this message with thought, it's not like the Freelance duo to leave things 'this' quiet, it's not like them?

"Let me see here, like any cartoon character, they and our wacky Inspector Gadget friend, should arrive in…" The MASK then started to do a countdown of such from his moving minute watch when he spoke. "3…2…1…And…Now!" He spoke that last part out in a comical squeal voice with a remarking smile to the folks watching this before….

"BAAanngnghhhhhh!" Suddenly, an explosion happened that ended up creaking the floors more…near the audience!

"WAAahhhh…WRRAaaahhhh?" The audience screamed and were running for their very lives in deep fear of this unfamiliar event?

"WrumaWrumgurgurguraahhmmm…?" Suddenly, Gadget soon flew up, and had a net full of MAD Agents who appeared beaten and looked terrified, what could have happened?

"Boy Sam, we really clean house?" Max exclaimed as he pop his head out of the newly made hole with Sam right behind him.

"And I say that now MAD has two new enemies to deal with, the good Inspector…" Sam was quoting on two big time enemies of a crime organization which one was the known inspector and the other, he pointed to the rabbit. "And you, little buddy."

"Ahhh, such, I only said I rip their limbs and pull their tongues out, no biggy." Max slyly exclaimed with a little wave off in asking not to be commented, as it's almost embarrassing.

"You crack me up, little buddy." Sam replied with a witty smile at seeing his little partner act this way.

"And just how much damage did you boys do this time?" VISION-KING spoke to the now paying attention to him, the Freelance Police were about to respond…if not for the ego Inspector cutting between their discussion.

"No damage at all, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta bring these criminals to the police station, pronto!" Gadget replied off before exclaiming that he needs to f=deliver these MAD Agents to the nearest police department, etc., just as he takes to the air by his Gadget-Copper."It was nice meeting you all, and thanks again for inviting me, goodbye for now." With that, Gadget took off into the air with his catch of bad-guys, found his police car, amazingly stuff them in, and drove off just like that! The gang on the set watched the whole thing, surprise by the inspector's leave and his big leave?

"Man Sam, I wonder if our ride can beat his?" Max suddenly asked a bizarre question out of the blue from watching the middle monitor.

"That's better left unanswered, little buddy?" Sam reposned to his little hyper-active partner on that subject is best left not bothered.

"Cough…Cough! And back to the main point, the damage?" The MASK cough to get some focus attention on him, as the Freelance duo turn to see him with a fake cheery expression?

"Pretty much…like our office?" Sam rubbed the back of his head in puzzling himself in how to respond to that until he just blurted it out.

"And that's putting it mildly!" Max quoted out to state that their office is a mess, so of course it's not a clean place to live in.

"Hmphm-hmph, you two always make things funny and destructive, but be careful that anyone else that we bring out might give you a run for your money." VISION-KING chuckled at the dog and rabbit's funny comedy scene before getting serious after telling his little joke off to the duo.

"Say, any news on our Wrestling Story?" Sam went ahead to ask a strange question out of the blue to the king on the screen.

"I'm thinking about putting something else up after filling some ideas, but it will take time." VISION-KING put up a hand to ease the two's worries, assuring them that he is on the subject and is doing all he can it seems.

"What was more important then US staring in a Popular series?" Max snapped in annoyance in demand, what else is more important then the two''s own wrestle match story?

"How about plan stories, some of which, you BOTH, star in, including Subspace Emissary of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl game?" VISION-KING remark a nice debate to win this competition hands down, and that clearly got the Freelance Police's attention.

"Great Oceans Off Silly-Steak, With Jack Andrew Cutting Up Lumber For The Winter Solstis!" Sam exclaimed his long speech from hearing this information before speaking a bit more. "You mean we're going to be apart of your second BIG game fanfiction story?" This is big news to Sam and Max, first it was the Kingdom Hearts and now Smash Bros., they're going somewhere?

"I thought Sam and Me 'already' done something like that?" Max suddenly asked out a puzzling mind blowing question he couldn't figure out?

"You did, for another Author!" VISION-KING exclaimed to the hyper-active rabbit that he and Sam were once used in another story like what he's making, but different! "But this time, you have important roles in that story, the same with the MASK!"

"I…GET TO BE IN IT TOO! WOOH-HOWH!" The MASK replied in shock and excited, this was happy news to him indeed, as he was howling and whistling up a storm.

"Also, before I leave, I have one more news to tell…." VISION-KING exclaimed that he had at less another announcement to make just before he would leave the show's stage. "I've completed a basic 'Lilo & Stitch Experiment List' with all descriptive Experiments, as a way to keep track of which ones to use?"

"Ughhh, tell me about it, remembering 600 of those guys is tough enough?" The MASK moaned at the mere thought of keeping track of over six-hundred and twenty-six little experiments is pretty tricky.

"I can't nearly count that many on my fingers and toes?" Max exclaimed while showing his fingers and toes to the people to state his point.

"You never could reach the number without borrowing more spare feet or hands, Max?" Sam remark on how his partner does crazy stuff as to borrowing another person's feet or hands to help with his counting?

"That's why I took most of the thugs we beat's out of jail to sometimes help me with that problem? Though mostly I have to use some force and cruel method to get any cooperation." Max exclaimed what he has to end up doing with the crooks he and Sam put in jail to help him out at times, though some refuse, the rabbit has his own 'methods' to change their minds.

"Why am I never surprise you would say that, sir numberless?" Sam remarked what he just heard Max go off to plot his plan while giving him a little insult nickname for fun.

"Once again, you two never fail to entertain me?" VISION-KING remark with a smile at the Freelance duo's petty chatter, finding it funny and humorist before he decided to make another announcement. "Returning to our conversation at hand of my planning works. Another work I've basically gotten some parts complete are my own OC works!" This news surprised a lot of (any few remaining) audience members, as they have never thought the 'King of Visions' was pulling to use OC's anytime soon?

"Ohhhh, those guys must be something?" The MASK replied with a smirky grin, finding this discussion to becoming more interesting then before now.

"Yes, which brings up to another work that'll be challenging….pant?" The VISION-KING spoke of another work he's doing before he signs and explains this while looking deep in thought of his own mind. "As the number of cast I've made so far, I'm thinking of using them for my own made-up 'Tournament' that'll be a match to really those close to Godhood itself even!"

"Sam and me nearly became gods?" Max exclaimed as he pointed to himself, stating that the two were nearly gods themselves once.

"And it's thanks to Max, we lost it." Sam dryly remark while staring down at his partner who made a sheepish grin at being the 'pointed fingers' at person.

"I..think we know how?" The MASK exclaimed with a hidden smirk on his face before looking away from the copper duo. "Winkhhh!" Then he made a wink signal to let another else know of what he was stating just now.

"All I can say is, this tournament will be more adventurist, plenty of action then any other, with more moves then I can count!" VISION-KING exclaimed a wave of his magical dust across his hands, showing many small dust images of this new event to come forth. "Hugh? And sometimes, it's this, that I over do it much, but the more the merrier they always say." He signs at the second thought of his creative work before struggling it off his shoulders and mind.

"I prefer the give me what ever stuff I want or be shot, kinda saying?" Max exclaimed as he made his hands form into a gun-shape hand and pertained to be shooting at people.

"That's my partner alright." Sam exclaimed with a smile across his face when knowing the outcome of that discussion.

"Well, I wish you all a good night, and thanks for having me once again, on this show." VISION-KING made a polite bow while sitting on his throne, as he stares at Sam, Max, and the MASK along with any audience members remaining. "Till then, I shall continue to work with all I have to make more great stories to tell, and more crossovers of other famous movies, etc." As the 'King of Vision' exclaimed all of this, makes a little wave to those watching his image on the monitor. "So now, take care of yourselves boys, of, and yah might wanna beef up security around here for the next bad guy wannabe trying to eliminate our guest. Bye…." Then afterwards, the monitor goes off with static before being completely turn off of where the image was. "Truussisiummm…Prufffhhmmm!"

"Well, we only got some moments left, so I better give you guys a case?" The MASK spoke off towards the Freelance Police while seeing how much time they got left on their show?

"What case would that be?" Max asked with a ray of excitement, after all this, maybe it's something big, something super, something….

"How long it takes you to find out where the bad-guy that tried to break in to the stage set while cleaning the place up." The MASK simply exclaimed what the Freelance Police are going to be doing, sounding like to find the cause of the one that did the damage while also doing some cleaning up any messes to find him?

"Somehow, we shoulda guess that was coming." Sam dryly remark in stating that this was more of a clean up order then an actual investigation?

"While you do that, I'll be signing off as usual." The MASK exclaimed while waving the two to move out, as they leave the set that's nearly destroyed, again?

"Boy Sam, what kinda security system do they have here to even keep this place safe from people breaking in?" Max asked in remarking to how the security of this place isn't as secure as many would have thought?

"Have you tried asking that question yourself Max?" Sam remarked back at his partner to try and figure out how to answer that question himself!

"I did in a mirror Sam, but that guy just repeats what I say while I'm moving my lip, IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!" Max explained what he did which was making him nearly lose his patienaces at this annoying event. Of course, he doesn't realize a mirror can only to so many things the person looking into it does (unless their completely clueless).

"And this maybe is another reason why I never let you behind the wheel so much." Sam remarked in stating that with Max's behavior, it's no wonder he never lets him drive their car, being too reckless and such else, and those are the rabbit's good qualities to boot!

"UhhuhuhuhHuuaahhh?" The MASK chuckled a bit, but put on a good face, as he wave to you people goodbye while having to say this to all of you. "Whelp, that seems to be all the time we got, we'll be hoping to see you all again real soon, cause remember, the King of Vision is out there, _**En-Visioning**_ New ideas, new Excitement, etc., etc., so stay tune, cause things are about to rock this place!…Oh-yah…and Remember…." He jumped on his desk, made a running start pose, as he slowly lit out his words like a serpent talk kinda way, as he said this to you all. "Sssssssssomebody…Ssssssssstop Meeehh….AAAAahahahahahaAAAHHhhh!" That's were he dashed out of the room in smoke with his picture imagine laughing before it faded away. With that said, the lights go off, stating the shows over…until the next live talk show which will be another good one if the third one of todays got them a bit more excited of the news after the first! Then the next time they hear from this set, will be more knock outs again soon?

**EXTRA NOTE:** The next story of my new Aladdin will come out next time (next week), so be patient a bit more. Also, there might be another something coming up that my Kingdom Hearts story might not show up, but something that most people of fans have been waiting for! So get ready for a few extra surprises in store for us all, my followers and viewers, I shall give you some good stuff on the approaching time! Till then...we wait and see?


	4. Chapter 04 Fourth Month's Work Progress?

This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW (09/06/11)

In a deep dark world, words begin to show up! "_You've dreamt of figuring out the latest gossip!_" Then a spot light appears in the tiny center stage of the screen, as the voice goes on! "_You're always wanted to know how things go weather from good to bad, or bad to good?_" At those marks, we start to move closer to the light source, as if wondering what's beyond it! "_Yet never in our lives can their be but one person….to make a difference…._" Then as we get closer, a solid shadow stands in the spot light, meaning that the voice is talking about this person here! "_He's the best at bringing smiles…._" The words appear over the new figure's head, as it goes on! "_The character to define the impossible…._" Next it showed up on his left side on his top shoulders while going on still. "_The man that knows no bonds to reality's rules….._" The next words appeared on his bottom right side near his waist, as they vanish afterwards…during a close to this introduction! "We introduce to you….." That's when we see the figure's face, as his face was green, like a mask! More then that, he wore a yellow suit, pants, long sleeves, white shirt with a red tie with black spotted tie, a flat gangster hat!

"I'LLLLLLLLL Take over Boys!" The person was non other then the MASK, and with a grin, he smiled to you people with this too say! "Show time, folks!" "Snaph! Courfhhhh!" The green figure then snapped his fingers as a spotlight shown on him and music started playing.

The Figure: _**I….Got'cha with my winning smile**_

The figure brings his smile to display while stretching a gloomy dog's frown into a smile!

_**I'm a living lesson, fare with style**_

He spins around, changing the scene and putting a mouthful of cigars in most annoying folks mouths!

_**just can't help, but stare at myself all day!**_

As he lean on their shoulders, he jump and sat on a rail that swings down while his cigars blow up in the other cranky folks faces!

_**I'm a going gecko, woofing draco, of pogoing , breaco, **_

Now we see the man popping his teeth and eyeballs out, then in another seen is him as a busted robot, then him dressed and riding a carriage in roman times style. Then appears as a little girl only she brings out her big pack of guns from outta nowhere, now he's seen dancing in a knight's suit of armor with a lady, and lastly grooving his normal looking self body while adjusting his hat right!

_**Vivi, foot flop**_

He's next seen flip-flopping in mid air before he drops down to face someone!

_**Somebody Stop Me!**_

Now we see him as a ninja with twin swords in each hand while his mask is covered…by a ski mask with long white silk hair ponytail!

_**Ricky Van-dibah, faces like mine!**_

Now he's making faces, and pulls an officer's underwear over his face. Then he zooms out, but his hat is left behind…

_**Don't come on down a dozen, there's a lot to be found**_

Until his arm stretches, grabs his hat from falling to the ground. In the next scene, he pulls his tie to expand his buttocks to cushion a car about to ram him!

_**Hay when they made me, yah they broke the mole!**_

He's in the next scene with robbers in a cowboy's outfit, but pulls his hat down and comes out as a Shakespear person! Then in the next scene, he's grabbed by a rocky-blob creature, but gets a hammer out and smashes the thing to pieces with a stupefied face.

_**Open the tides, stay in and refine**_

He appears to trip someone chasing him, then next appears in a scene chowing down in front of a T.V like a Sports-fan watching the game even with a drinker hat on!

_**Totally Outta my MIND!**_

He spins into a room by the door, stops spinning and holds his eyes out which would really freak most folks out!

_**Oaaahhh…**_

In another scene, an evil man by his shades is seeing something on the paper, which his glass shades reflect off mostly!

_**Villains in everywhere, it sounds like they decorate prison cells**_

Three thugs are see…getting captured by a squids tentacle and taken to who knows where? Then a spooky door opens from nowhere, with an evil villain entering the scene!

_**Green goes with anything, if they ask…SEE!**_

Then the green faced figure dressed as a painter is seen as he paints a big silent thug with green paint on his face, and then tosses the brush and paint container away! Just afterwards, he begins to drive his motorcycle up a wall in defining the laws of gravity.

_**Well their's one last thing I got to sing about!**_

Now we see the green face man on a smashed piano, pushes one key for though, at that the scene changes again with his mouth dropping from shock!

_**Open up Wide! And Really Shout!**_

Then another scene shows the figure in his motorcycle leather jacket in a few stories high off the ground, before he begins to drop…by his bike! Then but his neck and lastly his right eyeball sticks out as he drops!

_**WOooohhhhh….LOOK OUT!**_

Suddenly the figure is seen in another scene where his dum-buggy ride smashed front first into the ground, he jumps out in a duck-hair looking cool's man as he looks over his smashed ride!

_**This…Is…The…MAAAAAAaaaaaaaassSK!**_

We see him again spinning around before posing, making himself look good before the others could say anything, he's standing on something to be…of a letter, and more over….words showed in front of him!

(After going behind the scene were the words 'The Mask' in big, green, capital letters Appeared to cover the screen itself. And under them were labeled Talk Show, but in Aqua-Green coloring!) Then he appeared again to cover the introduction scene, with a sly smile as he spoke this out! "Ssssssssmokin!" This was non other then the MASK, a famous character of comedy, a vigalenty hero if you would say, out on the run by the law and getting into trouble while saving the day, what a time!

"WaaaaaHOooooowwwwhhhhhhh!" Suddenly the lights begin to shine on a stage while the crowd in the audience cheers! It looks like a normal platform of any normal stage, design to look like the inside of a building, sofa's, love-seats, and couches for only the people coming in to sit down in with a large table for them to either set things on like meals or paperwork, or to set their feet up! But on the right side was a fancy office desk that had a lamp, a coffee mug, telephone, etc. junk stuff, and with a comfy office chair to sit in, this was the host's place to sit! Behind the host's spot was a large-Mini Flat TV screen set, and out in the grand center of the room was a Extra-Large Flat TV set with the show's title on it!

"!" Suddenly a yellow tornado spins into the room which everyone's attention on it, as it stops spinning! "Ssssssssmokin'!" The MASK now appears in his usual outfit while taking a blow to the crow. "Thank you, thank you, you are all too, 'TOO' kind to little old me!" He then jumps in the air and falls right into his sit with his legs up and his hands folded while smiling towards you viewers. "Welcome back once again, it's been a while, hummmm…since you last heard, again?" The MASK settle himself in his chair spot real easily, as he continue to speak out to the crowd. "I got some familiar news, as to another visit, from you know who!" He spoke slyly before he spin changed into a kingly outfit as he spoke. "The Royal….The Noble…" Then he spin change into a noble man with a long trumpet as he blew the horn while making an announcement. "Our sponsor for this show, the VISION-KING himself, Ladies and Gentlemen!"

"WAAAAaaaHHhooohhhh!" The audience started to cheer at the mention of their favorite author of all times. Just as the screen under the MASK turn on and on it came him, the VISION-KING himself!

"Thank you all, really, you are too kind whenever I appear to come out." The VISION-KING replied with a wave of his hand out to the cheering crowd in honoring him.

"As usually, kingy-baby, you know how to make a crowd uproar." The MASK shrug off his shoulders to exclaim this clear claim of the people's love and loyalty.

"I guess it's un-avoidable, so tell me MASK, how are things still going here?" The VISION-KING nodded in replying while asking the green masked man this question of things happening here.

"Couldn't be sweller even with a swollen head!" The MASK replied out while he hold his head, gave it a shake which made some empty rattle noise before he stopped. "But enough about MUWAH here, tell us if there's anything new and exciting that you care to share with us as our first opening to get started?"

"Well now, I believe what I can do, is…." The VISION-KING started out to begin a conversation until something, or two someones interrupted the conversation!

"Scuse US! Coming Through! Move it or you lose it!" Suddenly, Sam and Max came up to the stage with some stage equipment and a ladder during the talk show?

"Sorry, but incase you hadn't notice, the lighting isn't working right, we're gonna have to replace it!" Sam exclaimed to apologize while ointing above the stage where it was true, some lighting wasn't working right?

"During the talk show, boys?" The MASK asked puzzled that the Freelance Police have to chose this time to fix a few broken lights?

"You said to keep you in the spot light, you rather be in the dim of light?" Max pointed out while remarking to state on how the green face man would like to run his Talk Show with less light on him!

"Well gee, I didn't think of that?" The MASK rubbed his head in rethinking that statement while the VISION-KING just watch this act from the monitor near the host speaker.

"Will be working on the far left side, so that we don't block the middle or your side while doing the broadcast?" Sam stated out where he and Max shall work so that they aren't interrupting the entire talk show.

"Yeah, so you and the King-man there can just pretend that we're not here." Max replied out to state that while they work, just to imagine that the Freelance Police are not here even if they are?

"Shut it and come give me a hand here Max! And don't try to be funny by clapping!" Sam remark to his partner while reminding the hyper-active rabbit of what the K-9 really is stating!

"Yesh, one time I did that act when you got stuck under a heavy bookcase reaching for your Sub-Sandwich, and he still keeps a grouch?" Max remarked off under his breath without setting Sam off from recalling what had happened in the past it seems?

With that, the Freelance Police head up to begin work on fixing the stage lights while the MASK just smiles off on this minor little scene!

"Continuing where we left off?" The MASK replied off to continue where this show was going before they were cut off by the disturbance. "What was it you were gonna share with me and the crowd, Mr. VISION-KING?"

The VISION-KING nods his head in knowing what the green face man was asking, and decided to go ahead with his discussion announcement earlier. "Well, I suppose I can start by announcing my newest completed story, "Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats Company", base on the Oliver & Company story!"

"WOOOAAahhhh…" The audience replied in amazement from hearing this, that was an interesting story to hear news about?

"You don't say, what made you make that kinda story?" The MASK asked with intrigue expression in never hearing something as fascinating as this until now?

"I've notice on the FanFiction site that there were many Heathcliffs, but never the one of Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats that went on for a much longer series!" The VISION-KING stated out a clear obsessobservation that he had to point out about that he's notice before exclaiming his idea to all to hear. "I thought, to honor such an interesting series, I create this story to help those that may not remember them to recall Heathcliff along with the Catillac Cats."

"OOOOhhhh, sounds mighty interesting?" The MASK replied out in finding this piece of news exciting while asking about any other works of the Author? "Have you any other news on your works?"

"Well, that's a tricky question since I've been almost dried up with anymore ideas other then finishing ideas I've already came up with?" VISION-KING shrug off to state that from so many cooked up ideas, he's almost dried up with anymore ideas? "I've gotten ideas about possibly studying to create stories untold like 'Time Kid' & 'Once Upon A Forest' up for starters?" The 'King of Visions' stated on a possibility of his future works before making this other surprise announcement. "Another idea is a possible 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' story as it's become in interesting thought?"

"So tell us, anything you got for them planned stories?" The MASK asked in wondering what the Author on his show is planning?

"Nothing much, except for the 'Time Kid', I'll plan to make an interesting RETELLING Story of it, but with a twist of ONE EXTRA addition!" VISION-KING stated off that from this work, he would retell the story but with a special change to it's work!

"Ohhh, tell us, what could it be? I and the audience, are just dying to hear of it?" The MASK asked in almost unable to handle the suspension of not knowing what this next work this author has planned up is gonna be or not?

"Well, it will star characters that will join the main hero in traveling in time to the future, and they are…." The VISION-KING slowly began to make his announcement, as the crowd awaits slowly before, the man shut his eyes before opening them with a surprise exclaim! "Characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series!"

"WOOAAAHHHHhhhhhhh!" The crowds make a loud cheer from hearing this surprising news!

"Woah! Sonic the Hedgehog cast pals in that story, boy, that sounds an interesting douse of a story adventure!" The MASK replied with a toothy grin, this is something of a first for this author to use the blue hedgehog in a story?

"Yes, and as for 'Once Upon A Forest' & 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' ideas, well….not many cast roles have been picked yet?" The VISION-KING replied while he shrug off on that last statement in not having enough cast role ideas for those two? "But I've thought of an interesting plot to use non other then the Freelance Police; Sam & Max in surprise roles in those parts!" The man exclaimed out which really got everyones attention, including those that were working on the set repairs?

"Hey Sam, yeah here that! We're gonna star in more flicks!" Max called out to his partner to state the news that he heard while he brought some lightbulbs over to his friend.

"Watch were you move Max, you might just...!" Sam was warning his partner who put his box of lightbulbs on the ground, but knock something off!

Which unfortunately, Max knocked a wooden board off the ceiling roof onto the stage below!

"Watch Out for that Board!" Sam shouted out a warning to those on the stage set below of what's coming at them!

"TIiiimmm…." Max was calling out the famous lumberjack reply to give his warning below however…. "BRRruughhmmm…" Unfortunately, as luck would have it, that board smashed in the middle of the MASK's head, broke in half, and seem to really hurt the poor green face man's head? "BUrgh?" Max deeply yelped out that last part at seeing he wasn't fast enough to give out his warning?

"Anybody know what hit me?" The MASK spoke in a squeaky squashed voice before the broken board split off and revealed a bump on the green face man's noggin?

"Ouch, I think he'll feel that one?" Sam cringed at seeing that happen to the poor MASK?

"Yeah…woops?" Max replied but ended up leaning on a ladder which knocked it over! "Look out! The Ladder!" Max shouted out another warning to the MASK who recovered enough to witness the next act falling upon him.

"Attend…HUT!" The MASK replied before standing up in the middle from where the ladder fell on him. "WHAammmpphmm…" Luckily, the green face man manage to go through one hole without getting hit that time when the ladder hit the ground! "Boy, that's what I call a close contact? And this makes me feel like I'm reliving Desa Vu of Yogi Bear's First Movie?"

"Well MASK, how's about we try something different to forget about this?" The VISION-KING suggested a change in paste to help ease the little difficulty that seems to be going on around here? "I happen to have a specially made CLIP that was an added Idea that I never posted for my dear author friend, JusSonic to use in his 'Cartoon All Star Emissary', which was a Fanmake of Super Bros. Brawl Game!"

"RehechechechAAAAAlly now, and just when we thought we someday waited to see your own version?" The MASK slowly laughed off in seeing this was an interesting little surprise while commenting that while many are waiting for this author's work on that subject, they get to see a sneak peek of a Clip he prepared for another author friend?

"Yes, I posted SOME of the characters scene works in JusSonic's story, but when I have mine posted, it shall be different, not of a short version, but a lot more ACTION with DETAILS to truly **ENVISION** such a story!" VISION-KING nods off while exclaiming that he's story shall be differently made to witch it shall similar, yet differently told!

"So in short, if you people are fans of JusSonic's work, and have seen the story we're discussing, then prepare to buckle your seatbelts for a wild ride!" The MASK turns to points to you viewers and readers to get ready to see a story idea that was not put in to the actual story, but be used as a clip scene!

"Yes, this scene takes place just during the entrance within SubSpace, and during one of the Boss fights!" VISION-KING explains that this clip scene he has prepare takes place at a certain place and time during the story of JusSonic's 'Cartoon All Star Emissary' work!

"So tell the people, what's this scene gonna be?" The MASK asked the 'King of Visions' himself of what this particular scene is suppose to show for the audience to see and behold once everybody sees it?

"A bit of Video & Music Scene to really make their minds imagine!" VISION-KING explained the first of the details to the crowds watching him speak. "For this story takes place during the enemies from the 'T.U.F.F. Puppy' series, but I've added a twist to it!" VISION-KING exclaimed, as he waves his magical dust hands to reveal a certain anthromorpthic duck cartoon wearing a purple outfit cape, hat, and mask in his get up before he announced this character's identity! "By making a story work if Darkwing Duck was to have been apart of the action, by using the episode 'Darkly Dawns The Duck' of the original opening scene works!"

"OHhhh, I can just picture that, can't you folks?" The MASK replied while looking at the audience with a little elbow rub action to get them viewers to agree with him on that. "So thaen ladies & Gentlemen, lets look to the BIG monitor above our heads right here!" The MASK waves his hands over to the middle big monitor where the screen begins to show some fuzz. "For the Talk Shows First Ever UNUSED Scene Work By VISION-KING in JusSonic's story, everybody!" With that announcement done, the screen gets zoomed in before we begin to see a different scene title coming up with some background of a different place?

**~SCENE OF MADE CLIP OF POSSIBLE APPEARANCE FOR ****JUSSONIC'S**** (CARTOON ALL STAR EMISSARY)~**

(Darkwing Duck Original Opening Music Scene! Staring D.O.O.M. as the gangsters (as apart of an ideal scene for JusSonic's Subspace Emissary) for an UNSEEN SCENE)

As the gang thought it was over from they defeated enemy, they hear motorcycles off and then to their surprise, Snaptrap and his DOOM goons are circling the group in motor bikes and pickup trucks.

"Foolish heroes, don't think we're done yet!" Snaptrap remarks to the groups futile effort to stop the evil rotten and his group.

"Brilliant boss, using these spare vehicles to escape and gonna use them to terrorize the city is brilliant." Ollie congrats his boss on another idea that was seer genius for the bad guys to do!

"Really? Hugh, I thought this was a way to take on a road trip, oh well?" Snaptrap replied a bit puzzled in what he thought he was planning, but shrug it off when thinking that plan sounded better. "Let's raid the CITY! Bwahahahahaha!" Snaptrap cackles off an evil laughter before pointing to his group members in their vehicles. "Larry and Francisco drive done one ally, Ollie Bad Dog, drive your bikes out and I'll follow!"

"Rruuuvhummm….." Soon, D.O.O.M had driven off into the City and out of the heroes site! This wasn't good, if nothing was done, even if this city is return, it wouldn't be good to have loose criminals on the loose!

"I know how to handle crooks like these, time to get…Dangerous!" Darkwing Duck exclaimed that he'll take care of this mess all by himself with a determined expression! "Someone got the intro and music, please!" The masked duck of mystery shouted out with a Fourth Wall Breaking statement!

Now we see the city as it's suddenly nighttime, but there's narration from…Darkwing Duck? "This is the City of (city name goes here). Like any other major metropolis, it has it's own problems with the criminal element!" Soon after zooming in and lowering down past the tall buildings, we come near a different district!

Suddenly, the music theme of Darkwing Duck's opening intro is now being heard in the background! First came the beats just as Darkwing Duck was running by, jumped on a spring mattress and over a fence?

_**Daring Duck of Mystery**_

"Roorurvh…Crusuhmmm…." Suddenly, bright lights escape the fence before Darkwing Duck broke through it with his motorcycle, the RatCatcher!

_**Chapion Of Right**_

"Frooshumm…." Soon Darkwing rode his bike over a ram which was flying over Larry and Francisco's pickup truck?

"Uh-Oh! You hear something?" Larry asked with worried, as he and his gator pal had nervous reactions?

_**Swoops Out Of The Shadows**_

As the two criminals looked up, Darkwing Duck was falling from the sky…towards them!

_**Darkwing Owns the Night.**_

"We better hurry before he get's us?" Larry stated to Francisco, as they tried to drive their vehicle faster until….?

_**Somewhere some Villain Schemes,**_

"Bruusshhm….RRRruuuvhmm…." Suddenly, Darkwing's bike hits the back of the two's pickup truck which shot them out through the new hole in the roof and the vehicle drives off without a driver while the vigilanty hero catches a ride.

_**But his number's up.**_

"Gugh..ugh…I knew that end badly?" Larry groans out after he and Francisco landed in a trash bin with the gator still holding the wheel to their ride?

_**(3-2-1) **_

Then Darkwing Duck gets on the roof of the pickup truck, and aims his gas-gun with a grapple hook in it!

_**Darkwing Duck **_

"Pooff..Crick…" After the masked duck fired it off, it got caught on Ollie's motorcycle's back bar.

_**(When there's trouble you call DW)**_

As Darkwing smiles at this work, he yelps from the pulling of the other end, as he's sent with a wide expression across the street while he held his grapple gun.

_**Darkwing Duck**_

"Duhmb…Dumb…Duumbhm…" Darkwing was bumping on the ground without being notice by the two crook bikers up front.

Darkwing Duck: _**(Let'sget Dangerous)**_

"Gotcha!" Suddenly, Darkwing Duck yelps from Snaptrap trying to squash the duck with his bike, but the masked hero jumps into the air, much to the rat's sudden confusion? "Hugh? What the?"

"Whah?" Soon Ollie and Bad Dog turn from behind and their eye yelp out from seeing something…ABOBE THEM!

_**Darkwing Duck (Darkwing, Darkwing Duck!)**_

DArkwing Duck used his cape to glide over the crooks speeding while he kept his gritted teeth on his gas-gun before letting go of his cape and gun to drop downward. "PUlphm…" However, he stubbed his body but his head…into Snaptrap's head going in while his gas-gun got attach by the bike's steering controls? "Hurgh?" The rat yelped from this unexpected development?

_**Cloud of Smoke and he appears,**_

"PLuph…Poowwhhhmm…" Soon Darkwing pops from Snaptraps head and rushes off to leave the confused rat, as the duck crosses the rope of his grapple gun to the two crooks in front.

_**Master of surprise.**_

"Prrooshhmm…" As Ollie and Bad Dog were racing off the other, the two yelped when they felt someone's feet on their presents after a smoke cloud appeared and cleared with a smirking Darkwing.

_**Who's that cunning mind behind**_

"Quick! Separate!" Olie order out, as the two crooks got serious and moved to two separate sides instead of being together.

"WRruuhhmm…" Darkwing Duck yelped when his legs stretched, and his body toppled over from his new stretched balance.

_**That shadowy disguise?**_

Darkwing Duck was running on his bare hands on the road, as he suddenly got a worried look of his situation, but even more a shock look at what's coming next for his terrible dilemma!

_**Nobody knows for sure,**_

"Ruuvhmm…GRRruuvhmm…" Suddenly, Snaptrap is driving up on his bike with a stern and wicked smile at seeing the masked duck's presence while speeding up more. "Hah! I'm gonna run you over for that Stunt you did, Duck!"

_**But bad guys are out of luck.**_

"Cruucffhmm…" Suddenly, as Ollie and Bad Dog drove on, Darkwing Duck secretly took a sewer lid off it's place on the street.

_**'Cause here comes (Darkwing Duck)**_

"CRRusuhhmm…." Suddenly, Snaptrap didn't see the pot-hole, and drove his bike over it which caused a portion of it to hit, break off, and send a rat bouncing across the street on his rear in surprise shock at what just happened? "WAAAAAHHHHHHHt?"

_**Look out! **_

"What happened, Boss?" Ollie asked from hearing something, and looked down in a nervous look to see something which then...

_**(When there's trouble you call DW)**_

"Duurmmhh…" Suddenly, Ollie got his face splatter by the sewer lid by Darkwing which left a goofy expression.

"Heheheh!" Bad Dog was laughing at thinking they won until…"DURrmmhh…" Then he got his head flatten on top from the same sewer lid from Darkwing Duck!

_**Darkwing Duck**_

"Ruvvhhuurhhmm…." Soon we swirl of of the scene, and see Darkwing Duck riding his Ratcatcher with D.O.O.M. in the side car across a city street spot.

Deep Voice: _**(Let's get dangerous)**_

Darkwing Duck smiles as he rides on through, and while the tied up Snaptrap, Ollie, Bad Dog, Larry and Francisco watch, their eyes widen from seeing something loud approaching! "BRRRruugruhhmm…BRrruhmm…!" It was a truck, and it was heading straight for the group going at it!

_**Darkwing Duck (Better watch out, you bad boys)**_

"WAAAhhhhh!" The members of DOOM that were tied up had their reds swirlingg red and white and mouths gasping at the end! "BRrruuggrhhuumm…." Suddenly, before the truck hit them, Darkwing Duck had the Ratcatcher stretch itself from it's sides to avoid the collisions.

"BRuughh…" Suddenly, Snaptrap's eyes bugged out at seeing where the crooks are really heading! "OHh…NOoooh!" Suddenly, Darkwing Duck drives, stops his bike which shot the DOOM members off and right into a building of some kind?

_**Darkwing Duck!**_

"KRASBOoommhhmm….!" Suddenly, as DOOM members were flying, they crashed right in front of a Police officer who yelped from their entrance and soon notice the smoke fading. This was just as the theme song was coming to an end!

The police officer looked down to notice the stacked villains, as Darkwing Duck was speaking "Another order of Dasterly villains deposit on your doorstep." Darkwing soon stood on top of Snaptrap while he spoke to the officer who seem puzzled by this all happening so fast? "Curtsy of Darkwing Duck!" Then the masked hero swung his arm around the cop and gave out his card while explaining some details. "That's two words, not three, both 'D's capitalize, here's my photo." He hands out a photo, as he explains things like he's advertising himself to the public. "If the papers need more gluisy, my number is on the card. Hechech!" He laughs out as he finished his discussion.

"Sheesh! And I thought handling TUFF was bad enough, this guy's a completely different story?" Snaptrap remarked in seeing how much of a show boat this duck is being?

"Now I must go, SNIFF!" Darkwing Duck jumps off, and lies low to get himself prepared after breathing in the air, and prepares to move out now. "The scent of Crime & Saving the Worlds is IN the Air!" With that, Darkwing leaves out the door, and makes his big entrance outside, the wind blows his cape, his eyes shut with a smile, as if expecting something? When he opens them again, he looks around puzzled, as this city's streets were all but empty with the exception of his teammates coming out after his little performance. "So wheres the PRESS!" Darkwing asked in annoyance that there's no one other then his pals to witness his grand performance. "I thought this be the Age of Media Glot!" The masked duck marched past his pals and teammates while remarking under his breath of not getting any New Critic attention! "Where's the Action News Van when you need them?"

"But Darkwing, this city was all but deserted?" Dudley stated out to his friend that their city doesn't have anyone else left here after the whole Subspace Army takeover?

"Yeah, and it'll still be until we've defeated the REAL Enemy!" Kitty exclaimed that unless they win against the ruler of Subspace, then nothing will change for them or return things back to where they were original?

"Gurhpm…And I spent all Afternoon Ironing this cape?" Darkwing Duck groans from hearing this while holding his cape that he did work on, as he remembers that until they win this battle, no one will see anymore of his heroic deeds and get to be in the spotlight. "Well, come on, we may as well continue on now that this place is Boss free." Darkwing shrug off in knowing the others are right, and they may as well get rolling to stop the true enemy. "GruuvhmmmGRruuvvhhmmm…." Darkwing Duck revved up his bike and drove off in the streets to head where ever they can do more help.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Dudley shouted to the duck that was going off ahead of the rest of the group, as he started chasing like a dog should?

"We don't have BIKES!" Kitty shouted out that their masked duck friend doesn't remember their shortage on rides while running after her friend.

With that, the others that were with this group ran off to find the next door out of this place.

**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**

"WAAAAHHHHHHaaaaaahhhhhh!" The crowds within the audience were cheering up a storm, clapping their hands off, you name it! As we see the MASK on his stage with the VISION-KING himself still on the monitor after everyone had the chance to watch that excellent scene in the work!

"I gotta say Kingy-baby, that was a real show stopper, I almost wish JusSonic could put that in the work?" The MASK congrats his main author sponsor on that work while complimenting how it shoulda been seen in the original, but eh, this was still the best.

"Yes, but I was too late to do so, but now this makes an interesting scene for anyone else that would like to try it?" VISION-KING replied while admitting that even so, the scene will be good for anyone else to at least enjoy watching. "For you see, I made that clip to be like a vigilante hero out to get the crooks vandalizing the peaceful city streets. With Darkwing Duck's original Opening, combined with any of your natural crooks on the street, and LOOKOUT! You have an exciting little scene to use, I be amazed if anyone wanted to use this as a work to aid them in their own stories, I wouldn't mind?" The 'King of Visions' exclaimed that with such a great scene, anybody could use it to make such an interesting scene work for any Darkwing Duck stories.

"Well now, if we're done, I think it's time to begin our next deal of the show!" The MASK exclaimed with a calm little grin on his face while relaxing in his chair.

"Do you mean…." VISION-KING was about to ask, but the green face man spoke quicker then he did!

"YES! It time to introduce our next guest on the show that'll star in one of your stories!" The MASK exclaimed the news of a new character figure to appear in the next VISION-KING story works!

"Ohhh, I wonder who it could be? Someone famous, Sam?" Max exclaimed in hearing this from above the stage set in curiosity!

"Could be from Elvis to Nel Armstrong, but let's wait to see, little buddy?" Sam replied in knowing his buddy wants to know, but Max will need to be patient so they can find out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present a character who has been used in many, yet not many completed stories?" The MASK turned to make the announcement for all to here while describing the person! "But now from working with the VISION-KING Group, we now have a story to inspire many others that have long awaited this! My I intrude to you all…." The MASK waves his hand up to the right, a long drum rolling pause was heard before the green man continues with the un-vealing! "All the way from a Farm Country, the calling to your day of morning SUNSHINE and make the rain clouds go away…..CHANTICLEER!"

"WWOOOAAAHHHHHH…." The crowds made a very, VERY uprooting sound of cheers from hearing the name of the guest appearing on the stage show!

"Wrisisisisiishhh!" Suddenly, the glowy golden stuff swirled around above the set where the Freelance Police were working, as something truly magical started to happen! "RIIssiihh!" Some golden glow dust spread out over the show, and who should be seen to greet the MASK and friends, and then let out his crow while flying but…Chanticleer…singing!

Chanticleer: _**Cockadoodle!**_

It seem like magic, as Chanticleer flew up to life, and sang out his crow with a smile and pride.

_**Woah-Woah-Woah, Woah, Woah-Woah….**_

"HEY CHANTICLEER! You old Rooster you!" The MASK called and waved out in a friendly greeting to see the roaster that called the sun came out to be on his show!

"Gahaaah!" Chanticleer laughs out in happiness, as he spots the MASK on the stage with the author, the VISION-KING on the monitor, as he makes his own hello to them. "Heeeeeyy…MASK! GUYS!" Then he stops to take a breather moment to whistle out on their return to them, alive and well. "Woooooo-WeeH!"

"Have a seat, Chanticleer." VISION-KING kindly offered from his monitor to allow this special star of a movie to be on the talk show.

"Don't mind if I do, sire? Hechech?" Chanticleer replied as he flew down to gently land on the couch to sit with the MASK and the audience. "I tell you fello's, it's great to be seen on this show."

"Why sure, the famous rooster that inspired 'Rock-A-Doodle' from the movie to Fanfiction stories is always an honor to be here." The MASK applied off to comment the rooster for his famous stardom in his own movie.

"Even though there hasn't been a single completed version of that movie to be seen by others to create and publish online?" Max suddenly spoke out from above the stage set lights while no one but the copper duo could hear the little discussion.

"Max! Shut it! Do you wanna hurt the roosters feelings if he heard that remark?" Sam turns around from fixing the last light bulb to tell his hyper-active manic rabbit pal to be careful in what he says.

"Hay, I'm just saying…" Max was about to remark his statement until Sam decided to knock his partner into the air. "Cluffh…" Which by doing so made Max make a cheery sound from being sent up air board! "Weee…!" Max was soon letting gravity take him down…right into bumping onto Sam's head!

"GUlpppAAhhh…." Sam groaned out from Max falling on him, but that was nothing when the duo lost balance above the set and then… "CLASpmmmm….." Suddenly without noticing it, the Freelance Police duo ended up dropping in the middle of the set!

"Gee, I've heard of dropping like a fly from buzzing near a cattle, but never like this?" Chanticleer replied a bit puzzled in seeing the Freelance Police make such an odd ball entrance before waving down to say hello to them. "Howdy boys?"

"As many of you people out there know, Chanticleer has been only popular with only the 'cough'…few Talented Authors!" The MASK spoke out while making a low cough remark in that statement before continuing on to explain things. "There have been so few made stories, that almost all of them have either been left undone or forgotten from low inspiration?"

"Gee, that stinks?" Max remarked off before he goes off to state something out from hearing about this situation the rooster guest seems to be dealing with? "Considering that Me & Sam were suppose to be planned stars in an author named Skullgal94's story title called SG94's Rock A Agent, but just left the cast role?"

"Well that's just life for yah, sometimes, authors lose inspiration or just give up trying?" Sam shrug off to state that even Authors of this day an age can sometimes lose the ability to go on with something they tried to start?

"But there was one Author named Maniaxe that finished a complete story!" The MASK stated out with some good news about a certain story around Chanticleer's 'Rock-A-Doodle' story. "His was ah…was ah…kinda differently telling with ah…?" The green face man was having a hard time deciding on how to even say something about that story until someone beat him to it!

"A Family Guy retelling from beginning to end that made itself not even remotely relating to a farm, the transformation from human to a cat, the dying off for real to awaken after the end of a nightmarish dream?" Max ended up pointing out every known detail that was suppose to be the most relating part of the story itself while making issues about the changes done!

"To true, though that Author meant to retell that story in their own way, it seemed a bit…different from the actually thing?" Sam nods off in slightly agreeing with Max's point statement in feeling that retelling of the story version was…deferent in it's own respect?

"Yes, but now, I shall gladly have the story be prepared to be posted for all of our viewers enjoyment! They have waited for almost since 2008 when the first Rock-A-Doodle Fanmake story was posted." VISION-KING exclaimed out that now, he has a story prepared and ready to be posted about now since so many old fans have been waiting for so long for at least ONE fully completed version to give them a hand in creating their own, etc.

"Gee, that's real swell of you to be doing that for me." Chanticleer replied with a smile while thanking the big man on the monitor behind the MASK.

"There is, however…." VISION-KING suddenly spoke with his right hand rubbing his chin for thought suddenly.

"Oh boy, usually this tone means there's a problem?" Sam suddenly became concern in getting that feeling that something unexpected is gonna happen about now?

"Once I post my second Code Aladdin Story; The Return Of Megatron, I will have to keep…." VISION-KING stopped for a brief pass, took a deep breath before stating this next fact of news with some sad expression? "I will keep my Woody Woodpecker's Kingdom Hearts Story on hold until the Rock-A-Doodle one is finished." What he said is stating that his long Game story will be on hold until the Rock-A-Doodle one is completed?

"Awwww?" Some of the audience members replied to this news in sadness.

"NOOOOOAAAHhhh…!" Max shouted out loud with a loud, whiny voice to nearly break one's eardrums!

"Sniff…that is sad news?" The MASK sniffs in feeling that was too sad of news to even announce since many were becoming big fans of that story? "That means me and the Freelance Police boys would be on hold?"

"Don't threat, once Chanticleer's story is completed, my Kingdom Hearts will return to it's normal posting schedule!" VISION-KING assured the MASK and everyone else that once he has finished posting the story he wshes to post, then his original will return in full!

"YEEEAAAHhhhhh…." The crowds cheered from hearing this reassuring news!

"Not to mention, the Freelance Police are still staring in my own Rock-A-Doodle as well!" VISION-KING stated out this news to the Freelance Police; Sam and Max that they still star in his story as well.

"YEEESSSssshh!" Max cheered in knowing that he and Sam will be seen a lot with the new stories being put out!

"Well, at least that's reassuring that we'll have plenty of work in that story and another on the line, a little buddy?" Sam spoke to his partner in knowing that with two stories being posted, they'll be seen by lots of their fans.

"So, to give my viewing fans a little gift for the long wait, we shall see the next scene of a Halloween Town I've created!" VISION-KING announced a surprise little gift of another scene from his Kingdom Hearts series to the public!

"Really? What story version is this one about?" The MASK asked in suddenly becoming very interested, and he wasn't the only one on stage that wanted to know the answer?

"Funny thing, I saw from KingdomKey23's Kingdom Hearts story titled: 'The Nintendo Version' where I got the idea of a Game Character that would fit this story perfectly?" VISION-KING stated out that he gotten the idea of the next work from one fell author that he liked so much, that he wanted to use the very idea, but in a different pattern!

"So tell us, which character and world did you chose?" Chanticleer asked in wanting to know as much as the others of what world and cast crew will appear the next time this author's Kingdom Hearts story is posted again?

"Non other then a popular Ape of the Game to the TV series!" VISION-KING stated out a clear and simple response before making it even more obvious by stating the name of a familiar game that many had played! "Donkey Kong Country, and I'm using the characters and story plots from the CGI TV Series!" The 'King of Visions' has announced his plans to use the star role cast from that popular TV series in the next issue of his Kingdom Hearts story!

"Oh-Ah….." The crowd replies in amazement in just imagining such an adventure, drama, everything that makes this sound too good to be true!

"Wow, looks like we're about to go ape, Sam?" Max replied with a smile in knowing what's gonna happen to the duo in that adventure story?

"Something tells me that Mr. King here has more then just that, Max?" Sam replied with a serious and puzzled expression in believing there was a bit more to that story?

"Indeed! Since that TV Series always stars singing and dancing, it makes perfect sense to create that story in Kingdom Hearts! Plus, a special ADDITION to really bring out the best!" The VISION-KING announced that from such a series, there was dancing and singing, plus a little treat hay will seal the deal that everyone will love to see!

"What is it! What Is It! WHAT IS IT!" The MASK asked out with nearly losing himself until he was on his table, on his knees, holding his hands and begging out loud for the answer! "GAAAubh….YAH GOTTA TELL US BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND!"

"I'm guessing you just did?" Chanticleer made a little humorist joke there from seeing the green face man's behavior at the moment.

"This addition is a song, one I added to honor a great and noble Artist & Singer of Rock N' Roll that we all had loved and miss to this very day…." VISION-KING stated out this announcement with pride and dedication, and knowing full well of who it was that he, and many others will know to understand when he's done! "For only this person's song would fit for the retelling version of MY Halloween Town! It's non other then….'Thriller' from Micheal Jackson himself!"

"WAAAAAAUUUHHAAAHHHHh…." The audience makes a bursting uproar from hearing hat news! "CREAkkisshhhh!" Of course, that broke a few windows and camera screens, but from that wailing noise, it's no surprise from the cause!

"Ouch! That little note tone almost makes a person go deaf?" Sam yelps with his hands over his ears, the crowd's roaring screams of joy are enough to make one go deaf?

"WAHHHH! I CAN'T HEAR? I MUST BE DEAF?" Max shouted out over the noise in being clueless while answering his partner's question, it figures?

"Boy, them folks can really break a fella's eardrum?" Chanticleer replied with holding his hands to his ears so he wouldn't go deaf neither?

"Okay folks, you heard the VISION-KING say it here and now! So get ready, cause if your this Artist of Rock N' Roll as a fan, then you better stand ready for the unexpected!" The MASK turns over with a smirky grin to making the next big announcement to get everybody set for another surprise! "Here it comes, the best album song that was used to make the man's name, the music video to put the scare, and those FUNKY dance moves in your sprint!" The MASK points over to the middle monitor while giving out a warning for the folks at home watching this to be prepared! "So get ready, get set, and most of all, try not to run out the door, wall, or out the window if this gets to scary, so now, HERE WE GO!" With that said, the screen gets zoomed in, as we see a title appearing before all of what's about to appear here!

_**~MUSIC SCENE FROM VISION-KING'S STILL POSTING WORKS; KINGDOM HEARTS: WOODY WOODPECKER~ ~Sneak Preview Of Next World: Donkey Kong Country~ ~SCENE BONUS PEEK:~**_

Woody whipped out his Keyblade to fight, but heartless didn't attack. Instead, they started...dancing? They twirled their arms in random directions, hitting one another occasionally.

"Huh?" The woodpecker children said puzzled, as they lowered their weapons?

"Ok...this is new." Woody said a bit awkward in seeing this was new to him, a dancing neemy.

"I must be seeing things!" Sylvester said before Tweety suddenly brought out a hammer and hit him on the head! "CLUNK!" Which left a big mark of a flatten head before it return to normal for the cat! "OOOOOUCH!" Sylvester shouted from pain before asking Tweety this annoyed question! "What was that for?"

"Two snap you out from thinking you'we were seeing things, putty tat!" Tweety said innocently, as the black cat rolled his eyes back while moaning.

"Since when do heartless dance?" Penny questioned that after all this time, the enemy's main forces have never been seen to be the dancing type.

Then Porky pointed out something to the group from noticing something of the dancing enemies dance moves. "A-A-An-And may I p-p-p-po-po-point out the fact, that their d-d-doing it! V-V-V-Very badly I might add."

"Either they're lost their brains with their hearts, no surprise there..." Daffy spoke out a theory while remarking that last statement under his breath to you viewing audience while continuing on. "…Or in a completely unforeseen force, they are confounded, A.K.A. being controlled by someone do dance like that, must not have very good taste?" The duck surmised a reasonable point in what could be the cause of this whole thing? Then all of a sudden, a spooky noises started playing in the background before Daffy turned to Porky and was snapping at pig in thinking he did something. "CADET!"

"I-I-It's not me, I-I-I didn't push the p-p-pl-pl-play button!" Porky said nervously to the duck, as he showed Daffy and the gang the tape player they used to play tracks, it wasn't even turn on!

Daffy suddenly stop to look nervously around before saying this with a straight expression of fear. "Then if it's not our player, then where are those sounds coming from?"

"Daffy, something else is coming towards us!" Penny said to her friends from using her scanners to pick up anything unusual, and it did too, but what?

Then suddenly, the noises started to pick up a bit which got most of them spooked BIG TIME! This sounded familiar to the group of Looney Tunes for some reason.

"Ohh NOOO!" Daffy looked around nervously even before shouting out this with unimaginable fear pasted on his face! "THIS THEME! THIS RHYTHM! THIS SITUATION!"

"Daffy what's wrong!" Woody asked his duck from from weirding out so suddenly?

"BUT IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Daffy screamed in fear in not believing this was true!

"What?" The others asked in not getting what spook the duck until he tells them.

"IT'S THRILLER!" Daffy shouted out his answer, and that response was soon responded as well.

"I-I-I-It's what again, Daffy?" Porky asked in surprised and shocked to hear that from his friend while knowing it all to well himself?

"Gulp! Sir? You've don't mean from…?" Sylvester tried to say it nervously and slowly in concern, but Tweety beat him to it!

"Michael Jackson!" Tweety said a bit nervous too in knowing that this event's sounds of the name were fitting of the mention person.

Daffy said this, as we hear a pick up jazz beat in the background while Daffy continues. "This was Michael Jackson's Top Song Which He Showed Up, As A...A...A ZOMBIE!"

Everyone turn to see the Heartless were now dancing to the music before what appear to be a big muscle bond ape creature, but wore clothes similar to Michael Jackson, and looked a bit gray like from the dead. He came out with neon lights flashing for his entrance!

"AHHHHHHH! ZOMBIES!" Sylvester screams out from seeing the real thing!

"He's been turn into an AMP LIKE FIGURE ZOMBIE! RUUUUUUUN!" Daffy screamed out in panic at what he believed to be thee Michael Jackson!

"AHHHH!" They all screamed while trying to get away! Just as the ape started to sing his Rap song!

_**"It's close to midnight"**_ The ape Michual Jackson zombie song while dancing with the Heartless

_**"Something evil's lurkin' in the dark"**_ The zombie ape slide to the left and right, as did the Heartless which cause more to appear around the heroes!

"They're Surrounding US!" Sylvester said in panic tone at what was happening here!

_**"Under the moonlight"**_ The ape said while moving closer to the scared group under a moonlight!

_**"You see a sight that almost stops your heart"**_ As the zombie ape said this, Sylvester hold his heart, like it just almost stopped all of a sudden!

_**"You try to scream"**_ The zombie ape said this out to the group. "Ga-gah!" Porky tried to scream, but couldn't get the words out!

_**"But terror takes the sound before you make it"**_ The zombie ape said while moving back towards the dancing Heartless.

"I-I-I can't scream!" Porky said while holding his neck in confusion, why can't he scream out for help of fear?

"How can't you scream from THIS!" Daffy pointed out in a worry scare voice tone that his pig couldn't let out a loud noise from all of this!

_**"You start to freeze"**_ Everybody freezes after hearing the zombie ape say that!

_**"As horror looks you right between the eyes"**_ Slam slowly turns his head, but he is frozen because he see's the ape's eyes in front of him!

_**"You're paralyzed"**_ "Uurgh!" Slam couldn't move, but he fell backwards on the ground from fear!

_**"'Cause this is thriller"**_ "Gahh!" The heroes screamed while trying to run away!

_**"Thriller night"**_ But more Heartless appeared and block one path for them!

_**"And no one's gonna save you"**_ The ape danced around the nervous group.

_**"From the beast about to strike"**_ The ape then jumped at them with it's face staring at them which got them good!

_**"You know it's thriller"**_ "WAAAAHHH!" The gang screamed again from this surprise!

_**"Thriller night"**_ The Ape and Heartless made some moves with there legs and arms!

_**"You're fighting for your life"**_ As the gang tried fighting some of the Heartless away. more kept coming!

_**"Inside a killer"**_ A Shadow Heartless came around from behind Daffy's shadow which scared him by surprised!

_**"Thriller tonight, yeah"**_ "Get me outta HERE!" Daffy cried out from getting away from that Shadow Heartless!

"How do we get through this!" Penny asked her friends how to get out of this situation?

"When the going get's tough...The Tough Then Runs Scared!" Daffy said in drama before running pass the others like a scared person.

"I've never heard that, but like I can argue at this point!" Woody said in a dry tone before he and the others ran after Daffy without arguing about the plan to run!

_**"You hear the door slam"**_ "SLAMMED!" Everybody stopped when they heard a sudden door slam noise!

_**"And realize there's nowhere left to run"**_ Everybody looks around trying to find a way out of here!

"Wh-wh-why's it feeling c-c-c-cold!" Porky asked from suddenly catching a chill from out of nowhere?

_**"You feel the cold hand"**_ Woody turns and see's a cold hand reaching him which made the woodpecker yelp! "YIKES!"

_**"And wonder if you'll ever see the sun"**_ Everybody backed a way from the mysterious hand before it disappeared!

_**"You close your eyes"**_ "Happy place, happy place, happy place!" Sylvester chanted over & over while having his eyes close!

_**"And hope that this is just imagination"**_ Tweety landed on the worried black cat's shoulder!

"I don't think that will work, putty tat!" Tweety pointed out the bad news to the cat, much to his regret of being out of his happy place.

_**"But all the while"**_ The zombie ape and Heartless made like a song chant just now!

_**"You hear a creature creepin' up behind"**_ The ape pretends to creep up to the scared group!

_**"You're outta time"**_ The others looked back, as Penny shouted a warning to them! "Look Out!"

_**"'Cause this is thriller"**_ Suddenly the zombie ape and some Heartless appeared and some while dancing to the music!

_**"Thriller night"**_ "YIPES!" The other yelped and jumped back from that sudden appearance!

_**"There ain't no second chance"**_ The ape moved it's body through some twirls!

_**"Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl"**_ Suddenly, forty glowing red eyes appeared from inside hidden bushes!

_**"Thriller"**_ "Take Cover!" Woody shouted to the group from another surprise before them!

_**"Thriller night"**_ The gang moved to their left before some dancing Heartless swung their claws near them!

_**"You're fighting for your life"**_ Knothead & Splinter were back to back, watching from each of their sides before they saw an emerging Shadow Heartless!

_**"Inside a killer"**_ "Whulp!" Both woodpecker children ducked under the Heartless since they were small enough!

_**"Thriller tonight"**_ "This way!" Woody called out for his friends to follow him from a small way out!

_**"Night creatures callin'"**_ The Zombie Ape said this, as some Heartless Ghost came out from beneath the ground!

_**"The dead start to walk in their masquerade"**_ The Ghost Heartless started to move in front of the running heroes!

"Blah, Now What?" Slam asked puzzled what this group of Heartless is going to do?

_**"There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time"**_ "About Face! Revise! REVISE!" Daffy cried out in having the group turn back the way they came!

_**"(They're open wide)"**_ The others revised the steps in a funny way too!

_**"This is the end of your life"**_ The ape and Heartless raised their arms while doing this song chat!

"Let's get outta HERE!" Woody said to the gang from noticing a possible battle psoition!

_**"They're out to get you"**_ Ape said this towards the group before him!

_**"There's demons closing in on every side"**_ Everyone dodged a few Heartless from each claw swipe from left and right while yelping each time! "Yikes!"

"Here comes some more!" Penny said to her friends from seeing more are on the way!

_**"They will possess you"**_ The zombie ape moves towards the group again!

_**"Unless you change that number on your dial"**_ The ape said to the group while having his hands perform a phone imitation!

_**"Now is the time"**_ Suddenly more Heartless surrounds the ape while he dances!

_**"For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah"**_ The ape opens his arms out like it was inviting the group for a hug!

"If he ask's us for a hug, then I'm running for CANADA!" Daffy said in disgust if that was even close to what was going to happen!

_**"All through the night"**_ The ape raises his arms up in the air, so did the Heartless!

_**"I'll save you from the terror on the screen"**_ The ape pointed towards the group, like he was speaking to them for some reason!

_**"I'll make you see"**_ The zombie ape pointed his thumb at himself when he sang!

_**"That this is thriller"**_ Then the Heartless started dancing around the group in a big circle, three circles, one right, one right, and another left!

_**"Thriller night"**_ The zombie ape appeared in the middle center of the circle as it shouted out!

_**"'Cause I can thrill you more"**_ The ape moved around the group while singing!

_**"Than any ghoul would ever dare try"**_ The gang just stand there watching this ape dance around them

_**"(Thriller)"**_ The Heartless raised their heads to respond to their singing, even thou they don't have months

_**"(Thriller night)"**_ "What's going on now!" Sylvester asked puzzled in what's happening now suddenly?

_**"So let me hold you tight"**_ The ape spoke to the gang for them to listen!

_**"And share a"**_ The group moved back but were unaware of something behind them!

_**"(Killer, diller, chiller)"**_ Three group of Heartless showed up from each side, surprising the group with each turn!

_**"(Thriller here tonight)"**_ "Th-th-there everywhere!" Porky said in a scared tone in seeing never ending Heartless?

_**"'Cause this is thriller"**_ The ape started moving around the dance floor even faster then before!

_**"Thriller night"**_ The Heartless moved quick to catch up with the ape's quick moves.

_**"Girl, I can thrill you more"**_ The ape moved around the gang while addressing the groups female companions!

_**"Than any ghoul would ever dare try"**_ "He can!" Splinter asked puzzled from hearing this?

"That's odd!" Knothead said in finding that odd indeed?

_**"(Thriller)"**_ The ape moved back after that stunt!

_**"(Thriller night)"**_ "Wh-wh-what's next?" Porky asked in not sure how much more of this he can stand?

_**"So let me hold you tight"**_ Ape then turn it's back to the group while it sang.

_**"And share a"**_ The ape stopped before making some pose marks!

"(Killer, thriller)" The zombie ape moved his body, and head left and right with each beat!

"OH NO! After this part, comes the voice, OF ALL FRIGHTS!" Daffy said in panic in knowing what comes next now!

"You mean?" Sylvester started to say with chattering teeth!

"Vincent Prince!" Tweety finished for the black cat in all worried shock!

"Who?" Woody and the woodpecker kids asked in not knowing of that person's name?

"The guy with the best evil, scary laughs for ALL Horror Movies, THAT'S WHO!" Daffy pointed out in terror while the last part was extra loud from his voice!

_**"I'm gonna thrill you tonight"**_ The ape zombie said before he and the Heartless disappeared through the shadows of darkness!

Rap By: Vincent Price (A.K.A. the guy with the best spooky evil laughter for all scary movies): _**"Darkness falls across the land"**_ Said the voice from within the emerging cloud of darkness!

"THAT'S HIM!" Daffy shouted in Fright and scared tone in his voice, that's the voice alright!

_**"The midnight hour is close at hand"**_ The voice said through the darkness surrounding them!

"It IS!" Penny said from seeing her watch, (Surprising that it's that time right now!) to her and the others shock!

_**"Creatures crawl in search of blood"**_ The voice said while red eyes of the Heartless started to crawl out of the shadows!

"Wh-wh-where?" Porky asked nervously while searching around the area all scared like?

_**"To terrorize y'alls neighborhood"**_ The Heartless rose' up from the ground and started walking like zombies towards the group!

"Here they come!" Sylvester said in terrorized scare tone while pointing to the approaching Heartless!

_**"And whoever shall be found"**_ The group tried searching where that voice was coming from, but could not find it!

"Blahabugh?" Slam asked in his native language in asking what will happen?

_**"Without the soul for getting down"**_ Soon the Ghost Heartless rose up from the ground and started hovering around the group in a circle!

_**"Must stand and face the hounds of hell"**_ Both Shadow and Ghost Heartless join together in a group while approaching the scared group!

"Do-do-do we have too?" Sylvester asked a bit scared on both the 'hounds' and 'hell' mention words, but mostly the dogs?

_**"And rot inside a corpse's shell"**_ The gang turns around and get's a scared seeing coffins right behind them!

"AHHHH!" The group scream, realizing they're in a grave yard, OF ALL PLACES TO BE!

_**"I'm gonna thrill you tonight"**_ The Michael Jackson Ape zombie appeared again and was dancing around the graveyard!

_**"(Thriller, thriller)"**_ "Him Again?" Daffy snapped in annoyance to see that ape once more! As more Heartless surrounded the graveyard from both ends!

_**"I'm gonna thrill you tonight"**_ "What are they planing!" Penny asked her group confused while the zombie ape's voice was heard over them?

_**"(Thriller night, thriller))"**_ "Trapping us, if I had to guess?" Woody pointed out nervously at what the situation seems to be at!

_**"I'm gonna thrill you tonight"**_ "S-s-s-so how do we, g-g-get out of it!" Porky asked all nervous in hoping they have an escape plan?

_**"Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight"**_ The zombie ape said this while he's seen dancing on top of a grave stone!

_**"Thriller night, babe"**_ "IS there no way out!" Woody asked for someone to answer his question which like usual, never is answered so easily?

Rap: _**"The foulest stench is in the air"**_ "Sniff! Sniff!" Slam smelled the air from what the voice said!

_**"The funk of forty thousand years"**_ "Eewwwww?" Slam said in disgust from hearing that last part of what the smell was?

_**"And grizzly ghouls from every tomb"**_ Ghost Heartless came from within the tomb stones.

_**"Are closing in to seal your doom"**_ "Heartless!" Tweety shouted in shock surprise, the Heartless started to move closer towards the frighten group!

_**"And though you fight to stay alive"**_ Woody and the gang tried to defend themselves from the approaching enemy!

_**"Your body starts to shiver"**_ "I-I can't move! Why?" Woody asked from both he and his friends weren't moving to protect themselves at this critical moment, why?

_**"For no mere mortal can resist"**_ As the voice sang, a large shadow covers the field, the gang couldn't see where the Heartless were anymore?

_**"The evil of the Thriller"**_ That last part sounded so evil, they didn't want to stay a second more!

"Let's beat it before!" Woody advised, as the gang turned around to run, BAD MISTAKE, cause their was the zombie Michael Jackson showing a creepy dead smile. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" This was giving the gang the screams while we hear evilly laughter in the background!

_**"AH-HAHAHAHAH-BWAHAHAHAHA!"**_ The evil voice laughed evilly so much, that the space around our heroes started to swirl around within the dark abyss, before they now it, they were all lying on the ground, as it they fell to the ground and were out cold for the moment!

After that song and track background music was done, we see the heroes, still a bit shakin up from what happen earlier! The Heartless still dance, but this time, not so well, and now was the perfect chance for our heroes to try and recover from what happen to them! Slam had fainted after the song ended. Most of the group was now starting to get up or sit up after what happen to them just now!

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

We now return to the stage of the MASK TALK SHOW, only all that remain was Chanticleer, the MASK, the Freelance Police: Sam & Max! The rest of the crowd of the audience…was long gone from ONCE AGAIN, got to scared by such an over-thrilling scene work!

"Boy, if you fells keep showing more scare flicks, you'll run out of folks to even be here?" Chanticleer replied from noticing that they don't even have an audience to apply for them or anything else from the shortage?

"Eh, it's always the same? They watch a SUPER COOL SCENE, and run away screaming in over-excited terror?" Max shrug off to remark that this always seems to happen during some parts of this event?

"You would be too if that had happen last time their were zombies in our neighborhood during a case to crack?" Sam exclaimed to his little partner in knowing from a case dealing with zombies, anybody would be terrified.

"Well boys, I would almost say that we've about run out of time here?" VISION-KING stated from magically creating a clock to show the time left before making it too vanish with the wave of his hands.

"Man oh man, time really does fly by when you are having fun?" The MASK grinned to make a funny joke right there at what his main sponsor just did. "Creak-creak-creak…." Nothing but crickets were heard, as the green faced man looks around to recall there was no one here which made him sheepishly reply to the situation? "Oop's, no one besides us heard that joke?"

"Well then, how about some last words?" Chanticleer spoke out to his pals in wondering if there was any last words to say before this show's curtains begin to close?

"Yes, I'm hoping that the two NEW stories will be as popular that many viewers will love them." VISION-KING spoke out to exclaim a hearty dream of the next works he's bringing out shall be just as popular with the public. "While one I already figure from it's first success will be just as popular, and then after the sequel of my Aladdin, I'll begin the posting for the third one to which it could top that as well!"

"Can't you maybe give out some spoilers, like who will appear in Code Aladdin, hugh?" Max asked out in wondering what else the author sponsor has planned for his next upcoming stories?

"Now Max, I like to know as much as you do, but then what would the audience say?" Sam replied in knowing that his impatient partner wants to know the answer to these questions right away?

"Probably, 'Give us more, pretty-please with Sugar & a Cheery on top' is my guess?" The MASK exclaimed out one of his wacky theories of what's to happen of folks wanting more info then this to know every detail from any works the VISION-KING has come up with!

'Well, I can at least tell everyone that only FOUR Cybertronians that are new will appear in the sequel to Code Aladdin, they will be fuzors, transmittal II's, and the normal Robotic Animal Forms, if that's alright!" VISION-KING exclaimed out to state what shall be seen in his next work are clues to knowing that it's those that are similar to the Beast Wars Series!

"Sounds good to me, and how's about my story, hugh-hugh, Mr. King?" Chanticleer replied off while chuckling a bit under his breath at what he just address VISION-KING as, knowing that's a nickname he used in his own story.

"I was getting to that, as I said, it will come out with you and the Freelance Police!" VISION-KING stated out to the rooster that he along with the Freelance Police shall star in that story while continuing on. "And as for most of the other characters, well, the animals will remain as animals to keep in good touch for their picks! While for the Humans story, I figured out the perfect cast that I believe would make an interesting story….." The man paused a bit to take a breather, to let this sink in to anybody listening before he finally announces this next part of his news. "The cast for the humans will be the main STARS from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series!"

"YAAaahhhh…." There was cheering and clapping, but from close speck, one could see the MASK used a tape player to make the sound since there was no one to do that?

"Wooh, you using them main stars from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, as the farmers in my story?" Chanticleer asked in complete surprise to finding that to be a most surprising thing to hear indeed?

The man on the monitor nods while explaining his reason of being. "Yes, I've seen the film, and have picked who is to be the father, mother, the two older sons and the little boy within the story to play the hero!" VISION-KING exclaimed out the role parts that shall be taken to fill in those roles that everyone that's seen the Rock-A-Doodle film recall?

"Hugh, the only ones that are a family and are the youngest out of that group would be…." Sam was pondering to figure out that the answer would be something until he got cut off!

"Those twins this king guy used in his 'Ace Pan' adventure?" Max cut off to add his statement of knowing who the choice pickers were gonna be with a smile across his face.

"Yes, the ones playing the human roles are only visiting the farm of one of their friends, and as for the rest….well, that's an adventure we just have to wait and see!" VISION-KING exclaimed out the minor difference while making an explanation that would better fit to understand the plot of the story itself. "For now, it is time for me to say goodbye, but don't threat, for soon, you will all see me again, with more stories to plan out and create! Till then, this is The VISION-KING, the "King of Visions" signing off!" VISION-KING replies off from knowing it's time for him to get going, as he signs off from the monitor showing his image. "TRRuummm…" Once the monitor was off, the site of the VISION-KINg was gone which left the others on the set alone.

"Aww, I thought he could at least given us more detail on the two stories?" Max whines in seeing the author man leaving them without giving them a bit more details of his works?

"What else is there other then we star in them, Max?" Sam shrug off to state that those two new stories will star the Freelance Police duo from this K-9's look on the subject?

"Nothing expect you just gotta know everything to brag about it to the other folks faces!" Max remarked off to state another of his witty banter plans as usual.

"As usual Max, you crack me up, little buddy?" Sam shook his head off with a smile at realizing Max's plan it would seem.

"Well boys, I guess I gotta get back home to the farm, my pals, and the love of my life!" Chanticleer spoke in standing up from his seat in realizing that he too has got to get back home where he belongs as well. "Hope to catch you all later if that's okay with you all. Seeya!" With that, Chanticleer took off to the skies, as he flapped and flew his way out while making more of his crowing sounds for all to hear!

"Man oh man, that rooster can really make a crow out of those lungs!" The MASK replied from looking up at where Chanticleer exited to almost be flying up towards the sun?

"Since we got time, how's about we tell the folks of our wrestle program Sam?" Max exclaimed out to make some little suggestion that would just use up any time the gang on the talk show has left?

"Not a bad idea, especially considering it's from you, little buddy?" Sam shrug off to reply in seeing his partner had a right idea, as the K-9 looks over to the online camera to make this announcement. "As far as anyone would know, we're still handling such a heavy show unless we get more ideas from many viewers to lend a hand or even post scripts of what they wanna see!"

"Yeah, you people out there like to read about the Freelance Police, well now you can help by making a script, put it the review, and when we see it, if we like it, we'll use it!" Max stated out his own advertisement to get folks to help them for their little story work in the progress.

"If you don't believe us, try checking out some stories that our sponsor, The VISION-KING always helps another author pal named JusSonic with his works, then you'll see!" Sam stated out that from the VISION-KING, he's been able to help make some good works in the stories of another author that was also quote the popular person on the FanFiction website?

"Hmmm, that's true, our author of this show does stuff like that to help give his ideas to those that would use a prepared work to ease another author's stress!" The MASK replied while rubbing his chin from knowing their main author has always tried to get stories ahead of pre-ordering schedule, but to help make the work for another fellow author takes some extra time?

"Just remember to do it on spare times!" Sam stated off his little note to the people out their to use their time when they have it.

"Nah, do it right away!" Max shrug off that message to suggest that folks do so quickly, to help speed up the process of the work!

"Later Time!" Sam turns to snap at his partner!

"Earlier Time!" Max remarked back at his taller partner!

"Later Time!" Sam snapped back with a stern face at the rabbit!

"Earlier Time!" Max snapped back with an annoyed face at the K-9!

"Later Time, Hedge-Brain!" Sam remarked off to tell Max that it's for any extra spare time people have to help give suggestive advice!

"EARLIER TIME, MUTT!" Max shouted with an insult remark that they should have the works as soon as those people get the moment to work!

"Boys, boys, BOYS!" The MASK tried to calm the duo coppers by speaking easier to them. "Easier on the Bugs & Daffy routine or you'll both get nowhere unless you switch the other, okay?" The green face man tried to state that if they keep this argument up, they'll end up with a never ending winner and be doing a famous Looney Tunes switch-a-roo soon afterwards.

"Ugh, alright, sorry Sam?" Max shrug off his shoulders to apologize to his partner.

"Ah, it's okay there, Max?" Sam shrug off his shoulders too, as he and Max shook hands for forgiveness.

"Do you think our argument debates will always be as easy as this one?" Max asked his crime fighting pal if their arguments in the future will be as easy as this?

"Not in this or any other lifetime, I certainly hope, that's for sure!" Sam remarked off the very thought, as even the Freelance Police still have their debates on subjects, including useless struggles! (Especially when it comes to answering the phone first!)

"UhhuhuhuhHuuaahhh?" The MASK chuckled a bit from seeing this humorist scene, but put on a good face, as he wave to you people goodbye while having to say this to all of you. "Whelp, that seems to be all the time we got, we'll be hoping to see you all again real soon, cause remember, the King of Vision is out there, _**En-Visioning**_ New ideas, new Excitement, etc., etc., so stay tune, cause things are about to rock this place!…Oh-yah…and Remember…." He jumped on his desk, made a running start pose, as he slowly lit out his words like a serpent talk kinda way, as he said this to you all. "Sssssssssomebody…Ssssssssstop Meeehh….AAAAahahahahahaAAAHHhhh!" That's were he dashed out of the room in smoke with his picture imagine laughing before it faded away. With that said, the lights go off, stating the shows over…until the next live talk show which will be another good one if the third one of todays got them a bit more excited of the news after the first! Then the next time they hear from this set, will be more knock outs again soon?


	5. Chapter 05 Fifth Month's Work Progress?

This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW (12/1/2011)

In a deep dark world, words begin to show up! "_You've dreamt of figuring out the latest gossip!_" Then a spot light appears in the tiny center stage of the screen, as the voice goes on! "_You're always wanted to know how things go weather from good to bad, or bad to good?_" At those marks, we start to move closer to the light source, as if wondering what's beyond it! "_Yet never in our lives can their be but one person….to make a difference…._" Then as we get closer, a solid shadow stands in the spot light, meaning that the voice is talking about this person here! "_He's the best at bringing smiles…._" The words appear over the new figure's head, as it goes on! "_The character to define the impossible…._" Next it showed up on his left side on his top shoulders while going on still. "_The man that knows no bonds to reality's rules….._" The next words appeared on his bottom right side near his waist, as they vanish afterwards…during a close to this introduction! "We introduce to you….." That's when we see the figure's face, as his face was green, like a mask! More then that, he wore a yellow suit, pants, long sleeves, white shirt with a red tie with black spotted tie, a flat gangster hat!

"I'LLLLLLLLL Take over Boys!" The person was non other then the MASK, and with a grin, he smiled to you people with this too say! "Show time, folks!" "Snaph! Courfhhhh!" The green figure then snapped his fingers as a spotlight shown on him and music started playing.

The Figure: **_I….Got'cha with my winning smile_**

The figure brings his smile to display while stretching a gloomy dog's frown into a smile!

**_I'm a living lesson, fare with style_**

He spins around, changing the scene and putting a mouthful of cigars in most annoying folks mouths!

**_just can't help, but stare at myself all day!_**

As he lean on their shoulders, he jump and sat on a rail that swings down while his cigars blow up in the other cranky folks faces!

**_I'm a going gecko, woofing draco, of pogoing , breaco, _**

Now we see the man popping his teeth and eyeballs out, then in another seen is him as a busted robot, then him dressed and riding a carriage in roman times style. Then appears as a little girl only she brings out her big pack of guns from outta nowhere, now he's seen dancing in a knight's suit of armor with a lady, and lastly grooving his normal looking self body while adjusting his hat right!

**_Vivi, foot flop_**

He's next seen flip-flopping in mid air before he drops down to face someone!

**_Somebody Stop Me!_**

Now we see him as a ninja with twin swords in each hand while his mask is covered…by a ski mask with long white silk hair ponytail!

**_Ricky Van-dibah, faces like mine!_**

Now he's making faces, and pulls an officer's underwear over his face. Then he zooms out, but his hat is left behind…

**_Don't come on down a dozen, there's a lot to be found_**

Until his arm stretches, grabs his hat from falling to the ground. In the next scene, he pulls his tie to expand his buttocks to cushion a car about to ram him!

**_Hay when they made me, yah they broke the mole!_**

He's in the next scene with robbers in a cowboy's outfit, but pulls his hat down and comes out as a Shakespear person! Then in the next scene, he's grabbed by a rocky-blob creature, but gets a hammer out and smashes the thing to pieces with a stupefied face.

**_Open the tides, stay in and refine_**

He appears to trip someone chasing him, then next appears in a scene chowing down in front of a T.V like a Sports-fan watching the game even with a drinker hat on!

**_Totally Outta my MIND!_**

He spins into a room by the door, stops spinning and holds his eyes out which would really freak most folks out!

**_Oaaahhh…_**

In another scene, an evil man by his shades is seeing something on the paper, which his glass shades reflect off mostly!

**_Villains in everywhere, it sounds like they decorate prison cells_**

Three thugs are see…getting captured by a squids tentacle and taken to who knows where? Then a spooky door opens from nowhere, with an evil villain entering the scene!

**_Green goes with anything, if they ask…SEE!_**

Then the green faced figure dressed as a painter is seen as he paints a big silent thug with green paint on his face, and then tosses the brush and paint container away! Just afterwards, he begins to drive his motorcycle up a wall in defining the laws of gravity.

**_Well their's one last thing I got to sing about!_**

Now we see the green face man on a smashed piano, pushes one key for though, at that the scene changes again with his mouth dropping from shock!

**_Open up Wide! And Really Shout!_**

Then another scene shows the figure in his motorcycle leather jacket in a few stories high off the ground, before he begins to drop…by his bike! Then but his neck and lastly his right eyeball sticks out as he drops!

**_WOooohhhhh….LOOK OUT!_**

Suddenly the figure is seen in another scene where his dum-buggy ride smashed front first into the ground, he jumps out in a duck-hair looking cool's man as he looks over his smashed ride!

**_This…Is…The…MAAAAAAaaaaaaaassSK!_**

We see him again spinning around before posing, making himself look good before the others could say anything, he's standing on something to be…of a letter, and more over….words showed in front of him!

(After going behind the scene were the words 'The Mask' in big, green, capital letters Appeared to cover the screen itself. And under them were labeled Talk Show, but in Aqua-Green coloring!) Then he appeared again to cover the introduction scene, with a sly smile as he spoke this out! "Ssssssssmokin!" This was non other then the MASK, a famous character of comedy, a vigalenty hero if you would say, out on the run by the law and getting into trouble while saving the day, what a time!

"WaaaaaHOooooowwwwhhhhhhh!" Suddenly the lights begin to shine on a stage while the crowd in the audience cheers! It looks like a normal platform of any normal stage, design to look like the inside of a building, sofa's, love-seats, and couches for only the people coming in to sit down in with a large table for them to either set things on like meals or paperwork, or to set their feet up! But on the right side was a fancy office desk that had a lamp, a coffee mug, telephone, etc. junk stuff, and with a comfy office chair to sit in, this was the host's place to sit! Behind the host's spot was a large-Mini Flat TV screen set, and out in the grand center of the room was a Extra-Large Flat TV set with the show's title on it!

"!" Suddenly a yellow tornado spins into the room which everyone's attention on it, as it stops spinning! "Ssssssssmokin'!" The MASK now appears in his usual outfit while taking a blow to the crow. "Thank you, thank you, you are all too, 'TOO' kind to little old me!" He then jumps in the air and falls right into his sit with his legs up and his hands folded while smiling towards you viewers. "Welcome back once again, it's been a while, hummmm…since you last heard, again?" The MASK settle himself in his chair spot real easily, as he continue to speak out to the crowd. "I got some familiar news, as to another visit, from you know who!" He spoke slyly in preparing to announce something surprising. "Good to hear, and present is the one and only….King of VISIONS, give it up for….THE VISION-KING!" He waves off behind him in knowing someone is here tonight on today's show!

"WARRRAAAuughhhh!" The audience started to cheer at the mention of their favorite author of all times. Just as the screen under the MASK turn on and on it came him, the VISION-KING himself!

"As usual MASK, you know how to make the crowd cheer?" The VISION-KING spoke from where he sat on his thrown, watching how the audience response to the MASK.

"Well, that and announcing of your coming doesn't hurt neither?" The MASK shrugs off to state that most of the cheers were for the Author man himself, after all? "Speaking of big news? Today's a special show which will be the near end of 2011, folks? Are you excited?" The green faced man announced some big and important news that grabbed everyone's attention!

"WAARRuughhhh!" The crowds in the audience were cheering in loving the news of the approaching end of 2011 to begin the New Year!

"Sounds like they are ready for the New Year as much as we are, MASK?" VISION-KING spoke in seeing that many are getting prepared and ready for the upcoming New Year date!

"Yeppers, and speaking of ready, we're planning to bring in a surprise guest?" The MASK replied out while dressed like a local cowboy, raised his boots on his table and was scrapping a piece of wood with a knife, making it into a pointy stick?

"And just 'who' would the surprise guest be, MASK?" VISION-KING asked a bit curious himself like the audience in who's suppose to arrive on the set?

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" The MASK lifts his hat up, smiles in making a funny reminder of that statement of keeping that a surprise at the moment being.

"Wahahahahahaha?" The crowds were laughing and clapping at this entertainment

"But I'll say one thing, he's sure to drop in pretty soon?" The MASK exclaimed out with a sly smile in knowing of a surprise guest to soon drop in. "Hey boys! How's that new Sky Hatch working out?" He looks up above his stage set which got the King of VISIONS and the audience to follow who the MASK was speaking to?

The scene shows above the set was Sam and Max, working with tools and power tools in installing some ceiling hatch in the roof?

"We're just about finish here?" Sam spoke out from using a drill to screw in one of the bolts?

"Really? I thought it was our Breaktime from our Union Rule?" Max asked off from holding a sledge mallet in his hands in thinking this was the so-called break time?

"What Union Rule is there for us that aren't apart of any Union and are just local assistant Freelance Police?" Sam asked a puzzled and bizarre question of where Max even got such a statement on this Union Rule thing they aren't apart of?

"The Union to do whatever and whenever we want rule, Freelance Police style?" Max counter-up his statement that for the duo, they just do what comes natural, like their job as Freelance Police.

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy?" Sam smiled and shook off another one of Max's remarks that the rabbit loves to make?

"Ah boys, if that thing's not set soon, HOW'S our surprise guest gonna get inside?" The MASK spoke to interrupt and ask a stall point question about their 'guest's' point of entry?

"Well I had Max call the person to say what the place above was gonna look like?" Sam pointed above his head in stating that whatever the duo did outside on the roof top was suppose to let whoever's coming, clearly by air, find them? "As for how to get in if we're not finish, that's still in the works?" The K-9 shrug off his shoulders in still not sure how to put the next plan phase into action yet?

"Really Sam, why not just have the guy bash his way through it, that'll work?" Max asked off in a non-caring manner of their surprise guest just breaking through the door hatch they made if it's not up yet?

"How's anybody gonna break through this, knucklehead?" Sam snapped to make a remark point of how anybody can break through a metal hatch door that's clearly not gonna get blasted open by a small force amount?

"By blasting it, what else?" Max clearly exclaim doff with a smile that if nothing else, the guest could blast his way through the hatch to come inside. "I left a target painted mark outside it like you asked, so the guy can't miss?" Max stated that since they had to leave something of a mark for the surprise guest to find, what better mark to find then a targeting marker?

"And what if he does that and the stuff falls on our heads, what then?" Sam dryly exclaimed to say with a stern face if the hatch goes, what's to say they don't get caught in the cross fire and it falls right on the duo's heads?

"Bang-Bang….." Suddenly, there was an outside noise of some blast shots heard which made the Freelance Police flinch at hearing the sounds, and what's worst…they were sounding awfully close?

"Uh-Oh! I'm starting to see a mistake in my reckless course of action?" Max yelped in just now realizing the big mistake that he has just made now?

"I think you should have told our surprise guest that what he's firing at was suppose to be the dropping site, not the shooting site, Max?" Sam informed his artier with a dry blank expression that the hyper-actice rabbit should have been a bit more clear on the description given out?

"BOOomm…." Then without a warning, the hatch roof the two debating coppers were discussing about ended up being blown off with them along with it by a sheer explosive force!

"WAAAAughh…..GUffphmm…." The Freelance Police screamed while falling just before they smacked on the stage set's couch, as a lucky break save for them?

"Fruushhmm….SToomphmm….." Suddenly, something from the dust clouds had made a stomping sound, as the figure was….very tall, very bulky, and…mechanical?

"Ladies and gentlemen….give a big hand welcome to…." The MASK was speaking to wave motion his hands over to the person being about to make his known appearance! "The Leader of the Maximals that went through the battles of the Beast Wars Series & even it's future Beast Machine Series….Optimus Primal!" The green faced man announced it all for the entire world to known who the surprise guest is!

"WAAAAUUAAahhhhh…." As the crowds cheered when the smoke clouds cleared, we saw the tower Maximal Leader himself, non other then Optimus Primal in his Robot Mode!

"Optimus Primal? Now there's someone I find interesting, and appearing in that Season Three body is what made him so popular of size, power, movability on land or air?" VISION-KING spoke in a fascination on Optimus who came in to join the stage show. "But of course, the most important part is having leadership with such a body, and having a big heart to care for one's comrades?" The king spoke in describing how Optimus was seen, from both what he's made of and what he's got that makes him who he is.

"Thank you VISION-KING, I'm glad I could stop by?" Optimus placed his hand over his chest to give a greeting to the man on the screen before speaking. "I was worried when someone said to blast on inside a target mark where an enemy was most likely hiding?" The Maximal Leader explained out that someone told him of such a thing which all eyes stared at….Max?

"Yeah, that was a bluff on my case?" Max shrug off with rubbing the back of his head, feeling this was mostly his fault.

"Which nearly cost us a lot, genius!" Sam frowningly stated to Max that the rabbit almost cost them something here.

"So in any case, why not take a load off and have a seat with us, big guy?" The MASK issued for the big bot himself to seat down with him on his show.

"I would be honored, but I'm afraid my size would…." Optimus thanked the offer, but would have to dislike it because of a minor situation?

"Break them and smashing the wooden floors from such heavy tank arsenal you got for a body?" Max pointed out all the flaws that with Optimus being so big, their chairs and couches would be crushed and floors broken to pieces.

"Have no fear, we manage to provide something suitable!" Sam spoke off to insure that Optimus will have a spot, as he and Max quickly left, only to arrive moments later….WITH A GIANT HIGH-TECH LOOKING CHAIR? "This is a highly made Cybertronian chair we manage to pick up when knowing you star on today's show?" The K-9 explained that the Freelance Police picked up this thing in knowing Optimus was coming today, and with his size, needed a suitable seat.

"Thank you, I'm grateful?" Optimus thanked the Freelance Police, just as he takes the Cybertronian chair which didn't crush through the floor since it was on hover mode?

"No, You're Optimus Primal! And I'm Max and he's Sam." Max stated off in mishearing what Optimus said as his name?

"No bucket-head, he's thanking us!" Sam remarked towards his partner that what Optimus said was his share of thanks.

"Ohhh?" Max slowly replied in understanding that message a tiny bit.

"I must say, seeing you all here makes me think about my story of 'Code: Aladdin', and how it along with it's sequel 'Code Aladdin: The Return Of Megatron' have really grown quote the attention?" The VISION-KING spoke with a smile in seeing the entire group that was hear, all of them were members of his very popular story that is reaching very far. "Everyone seems to really love the story of my own mix of Beast Wars and Code Lyoko in it?" The man spoke from relaxing back, believing that from his two mix parts of two series has gather a lot of people's attention.

"Why sure, haaach, it's staring a comedian like MEwwwah, here as the genie, and even the Freelance Police: Sam and Max in it?" The MASK spoke off with a shrug wave off that it's no biggy, knowing he and the Freelance Police star in that film. "Why with our reputations and comedy with your talents, we made a real show stopper!" The man exclaimed a true notice of what's been happening lately of their popularity.

"And I'm very appreciated on what you've done staring me and my Maximals in your story." Optimus nods in appreciating what the 'King of VISIONS' has done to allow Optimus and his commodes to star in this man's work.

"Yes, but there's more!" VISION-KING nods with a smile in being happy for the comment, but still had more to say to the people watching them today. "I shall make a special announcement a bit later on." The man spoke as he closed his hands together, as he smiles in about to say something….surprising! "For now, I have a special clip to present for many Beast Wars fans?"

"REheheheheally? This sounds interesting?" The MASK chuckled a bit with a sly smile while quoting that from hearing that, it sounds like his friend has got something up his sleeve?

"What is it? TELL US!" Max asked being all excited and demanded to know right away?

"If you would, that is?" Sam patiently stated that they would like to hear the news while holding Max down from going crazy, like usual.

"Since I've seen many people make stories on recreating the Beast Wars series, yet never enough of them either being finished or end differently with time skips, it's hard to say?" VISION-KING shrug off in admitting that from time to time, many stories involving that series was tricky, and must have only go so far with only the halfway or skipping ahead to have completed works, or just leave then….unfinished?

"So then, what is it you want to show from my old series?" Optimus asked in being a bit curious to what the man on the screen behind the MASK was getting to?

"Something that I made to really be something for all Beast Wars fans to enjoy a made scene ending…of Season One?" VISION-KING proudly expanded his arms to announce that he shall present a clip…of the ending from Season One of Beast Wars!

"Owwww?" The crowd was in 'aw' from hearing this, as many of them have at least know, that not many have been able to get to such a story scene?

"MASK? If you would be so kind to reveal the clip?" VISION-KING turns to ask his green face friend if he could prepare the clip for the entire viewing audience to see it.

"You got it, your highness!" The MASK smiles and nods in response to the act he must prepare forth! "You heard the king folks, so be amazed at what we got in stock for you all today!" He then leans his head with one hand cover one side of the opposite, as he whispered this out to you viewers! "Which is a really rare treat and something easy for many fans about to see this could use in their works!" That was his sign saying for any of the Authors working on Beast Wars series could use what's about to appear, as something to aid them? "Without further ado, HERE WE GO!" The MASK announced off, as he waved motion to the big screen in the center which was zoomed in, as we see the title appearing before all in what will appear here!

**_~FUTURE SCENE STORY PEEK; BEAST WARS 'FINAL ENDING' SCENE FROM SEASON ONE~ ~SPECIAL EXTRA CLIP~_**

**Note:** (Clip from Optimus boarding the Stasis Pod to Plan to stop the Alien Planet Destroying Machine)

"Gruummh…" Soon Optimus had his robotic feet lend upwards into a flatten state just before he lies in the Stasis Pop. "Truushm..Cuffhm…" Then the pod's door closes over him, as Optimus looks up with a determine face. "Shruphm…" Which afterwards his face mask covered his mouth for the extra prepared effect with his eyes narrow. Air-Razor lowers her site at her leader's decision to do this until she heard a noise. "Crugcrughmm…." As she looked up, she, and everyone in the room saw it was the Axalon's ceiling roof that was making that noise! "GRUPHhVroommhh…." Soon the ceiling hatch was opening up, letting the light of the Planet Destroyer's beam light shine inside like the sun! "RUuuvhhmm…." During the opening and light shining in, Optimus squat his optic site eyes during the blinding light for the brief moment. As this was going on Rattrap had gone from looking up, to shaking his head downward from this act his leader was planning on doing. Tigertron also showed a concerning expression while watching the hatch nearly open up. "DRruughmmm…" There was a rumble, as Cheetor had his site at his leader before looking a bit up suddenly? "TRruushhmm…." Suddenly, everyone in the room while Blackarachnia lied on the ground from being sucker-punch, saw the Stasis Pod hovering up! "DruughhmmmMeriiiinn…Mrreeiiiinnn…." As the pod was rising up more, the engines were being heard just as it reached the top of the open hatch ceiling and vanishing in the bright light shining down?

Outside the Axalon during the light beam hitting the planet, the site of the Stasis Pod Optimus is flying is seen! "Frruushh…PRruuugroommvvh…." Soon after the pod was in the air long enough, it activated it's booster rockets from behind itself, rocketing up in the skies! "CRruushhmmm..Rruuvhmm…." The pod was seen flying up more until we see it's distention ahead above the planet's atmosphere, the Planet Destroyer that is still firing it's beam right on the planet! "RRuusshhmmm…." While in the pod, as Optimus is flying the thing, he begins to check around the outside of his window view? "BAammm…GRABooomm…." Some explosions are happening around the base from some parts of the terrain, as the beam effects from the Planet Destroyer was still detonating the Energon in the planet to ignite and explode! "RRuusshh…." Optimus turns his head with his expression unchanged, as he kept it stern and focus to stop this madness once and for all!

**At this moment somewhere else?**

Meanwhile, a computer screen shows the Stasis Pod's flying imagine outside during the Planet Destroyer's beaming the planet? "Truushhmmmqruushm…." Of course, while it's area's lights went red to signal an emergency, the computer soon took the imagine on the screen to digitalize the pod? "Crucrughqrummm….triiziztrizisih!" Soon the pod's data was coming in Cybertronian language, as it showed an imagine of Tarantulas of being the one that worked on the pod to use it? "Brugruhmm…" But then a second imagine came up to show the detail features of…Optimus Primal! "Grugruhmmmeruhmm…" Soon the imagine of Taranulas faded away to leave only Optimus' imagine instead, showing that he was the one piloting the Stasis Pod!

"Boom…boom…" While their were some banging sounds happening outside the ship's haul, someone was looking over this report! "Huagh?" Soon we turn from the monitor screen to a surprise Megatron seeing this happening. "Bangh..Banngh.." As the noises outside are still going on and some sparks are flying out, Megatron pays little to them, as he knows who's in the Stasis Pod! "By the Pit? The command codes have been changed?" Megatron replied out in surprise during more banging and sparks flaring up from the controls. "Bangh…Brisisihh…" Megatron lies in his ship while explaining his finds to his men! "Optimus is flying the ship?" From looking left to right, some bangs are still heard with another spark effects. "Bangh…Brisishh!" However, Megatron's expression to this news turn into interest? "How delicious, Yess!" He held his fist tight to his face, as a sly smile escaped from him at seeing his old enemy is piloting the ship!

**Meanwhile, back at the Axalon**

"Brruushhnn…Bruughhhnnn!" Red flashing siren sounds were going off, but Cheetor seem to keep a cool face while trying something. "Come on, COME ON!" Cheetor was trying to get something from systems running and loud booming sounds happening outside. "Brrususuphmm…BOommhhh…." But just then, good news had found it's way to Cheetor! "Got It!" Cheetor spoke, as we zoom out to see that from the center of the command deck in the middle of the hollo-proctor table, was a green imagine of the planet, the Planet Destroyer's structure firing the beam, and a red dot going through the beam! From around "There's Big Bot!" Cheetor points out to the imagine while mostly at the red dot of which is clearly Optimus Primal's position, as around the center table were the other functioning Maximals looking the hollow map while Tigertron had a grip hold of Blackarachinia to keep her from escaping their watch!

"How did you get his signal through the Shields?" Air-Razor turns and asked out surprised and puzzled how the young Maximal cadet maange to get a signal when their shields cut off all signals from being sent in or outside the base?

"I open a hole big enough for a spectrum pulse." Cheetor explained Air-Razor's question, just after a booming noise outside that shook the base! "BOoommhhh…" However, that was just before he lowers his head in a sorrow state when he stated this next part. "Rhinox showed me how." The cat-bot shook his head in feeling a bit lonesome, as he utter out these words of prying hope? "I wish he was here?"

"Cruusfrruushhmm…." Soon another of the hauls made a creaking sound from the rumble, as the room fell silent as we look around from Cheetor's side to those on the left.

"Pod ship will close with objective in 15.7 Cycles!" The male computer voice announced while we see Tigertron looking over to Air-Zaor as she looked down near the tiger Maximal just before another quaking noise. "Cruughhmmmhh..."

At this moment, Rhinox was in the CR Chamber, but he was getting enough consciousness to see from an open view from the chamber at what's going on outside? "Optimus?" He looked up from his site to stare up at what he saw was the sky of night, wondering if his old friend would be alright?

**Above the Earth's Atmosphere**

We see the Planet Destroyer still firing it's beams while in it's two different way rotations. However, we zoom in to get a closer look at the beam itself! "FRrusuhhmmmm…." From within the heat radiating beam was something plowing against the alien ship's force! "GRruusshhmmm….." It was the Stasis Pod from earlier, as it was soaring up into the beam's ray with some white force block pushing away from the beam hitting the planet?

"Click-Clickclick, Clik?" Soon we see Optimus' face from the side door view, as he begins to type some codes while lowering his face mask protector. "Nearly there?" Optimus stated out the situation of almost approaching the alien space ship that was trying to destroy them along with the planet! "And no sign of any defense yet?" Optimus stated out this while looking up and around, noticing that the Planet Destroyer hasn't made any effort to make some defensive counterattacks on the approaching Maximal?

**Back at Maximal Base**

"BArrghnnn…Barriighhnn….!" The alarm sirens still went off while the Maximals still were watching the center holo-table's imagine of the planet, the Planet Destroyer with the red dot being Optimus getting nearly 75% close to the Alien Spaceship! "He's closing in?" Cheetor said over the alarm system, noticing how close his leader is getting to the alien space ship! "Cruuphmm…." Another quake shake was felt outside the Maximal ship, but that wasn't bothered much! "Computer, how much time?" Cheetor asked the computer system to state out how much time they still got left?

"Grugrugruaahmmm…" A few blinking electronic sounds are heard before other boom-quaking sound was heard. "BOommmgruuhmm…." Just then, the systems voice made a ply to Cheetor's question? "Planetary Destruction in 5.3 Cycles!" The ship's computer announced how much time was left before the planet would be destroyed?

"Oh man?" Rattrap moans while stating out his complains out to the others about the situation here! "Leave it to the monkey to take it to the wire?" The rotten was worried about his fearless leader taking on the ricky chance of pulling off this daredevil stunt, it was crazy!

**Back within the Planet Destroyer's Heat Effect Beam**

The pod was still forcing it's way through the heat beam to get towards it's distention! "Alien Construct in Range!" The computer from the pod stated out to it's pilot which from zooming around, we could see Optimus was almost in range of the enemy alien ship vessel of destruction!

"Hugh?" Optimus took a breath moment before getting himself ready for this next step in his plan. "Let's do it!" Optimus issued out with a calm expression before he gave the order out to the pod's computer. "Commence Ignition Sequence!"

"Durgrughmm…." There was another computer bleeping sound before a voice responded. "Commencing!" The computer voice of the pod responded to Optimus' command. "Ignition in 60 Nano Clicks!" After it said that, Optimus reached his hand up to some controls to the pod's door hatch?

After pressing a few buttons, more blinks were heard before a pull switch pops up from inside in a 'yellow and black stripe line for those construction workers emergency situations' was seen. Soon Optimus grabbed hold of the emergency switch, getting himself all set to exit out his final plan. "Prepare to blow Pod Hatch!" Optimus issued out for when the hatch door is gone, he'll exit out to safety while the Stasis Pod explodes to destroy the Planet Destroyer. It was a good and well thought out plan for a leader to make to save lives, just one minor problem with that perfect plan….?

"Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep…?" The system made some beep noises, trying to acknowledge those commands, but then what it said next was a surprise! "Unable to Comply?" The voice computer responded back in a warning tone while explaining it to Optimus! "Pod Hatch is Magma-Seal!" This got Optimus' expression to go from calm to concern all of a sudden!

"That's Impossible?" Optimus responded with concern at hearing this news? "Pocuuffhmm…crucrughm….?" He pulled the pod hatch door switch before returning it to it's set, but the hatch didn't budge open? "Pocuffhmm…" He tried again with this time, turning the switch hatch opener to get the thing to unlock, but no good?

"Briisizizhmm…!" Suddenly, a weird noise was heard from the pod's computer, with a familiar voice? "Oh, I assure you, it is not?" As the voice spoke, Optimus looked around that his pod system was acting up all of a sudden when that familiar voice made a clear remark in stating the Maximal's opinion on his sealed hatch?

"Megatron?" Optimus replied out in a calm, yet surprise tone of voice to hear his enemy leader and rival's voice, but how did Megatron contact him?

"Trruushmm…." Soon Megatron's face imagine appeared in front of the pod's view window in front of the beam stream Optimus was traveling through while more beeping sounds of alert were going off in the pod! "Ironic, isn't it?" Megatron remarked off to say while a shocked Optimus looks on at his old foe. "Both of us, hitting upon the same plan?" Megatron spoke back at his base while it was still receiving some booming quakes from the planet being effective by the heating of the Energon. "To destroy the Alien Machine?" Soon we return to outside the Stasis Pod where Megatron commits that he and the still listening and not going anywhere, Optimus, that they had equal shares on how to destroy the alien machine so that they would live! "Well unfortunately, in my version, the pilot goes…." We see Megatron back in his base, as he remarks to say in remorse that in his plan, he had another way of how the pilot that took the task would meet his fate….. "Down!" Megatron's face on the pod's window stated out that he would see that whoever was going to pilot the pod, would meet their end while Optimus frowns at his old foe's evil idea of saving the planet, even if it was himself! "Or should I say, 'Up', with the ship?" Megatron looks away to rethink that statement while Optimus tries to program his controls to get himself out of the pod, no luck? Optimus even tried to bang his fist on the pod door, but no luck their while Megatron looks on at his trapped foe!

Soon in mere feet away from the Planet Destroyer within the beam's ray center, we see the Stasis Pod still on course! "Grruusshhmm…." Of course, with plans changed, instead of the pod blowing up, it'll be both it AND it's pilot, as they both are getting far closer until it almost looks like they are almost inside the very alien thing itself!

**Back with the Maximals**

As the red siren lights flash, the Maximals start to become concern from noticing something was wrong with the picture they had? "He's almost inside the alien structure?" Air-Razor stated the situation in concern over the loud booming quake sounds, somehow seeing this was cutting it close if their leader doesn't escape the pod, then Optimus is finish? "WHY doesn't he Ditch?" The she-bot asked in worrying concern, Optimus is too close, staying any longer would be too little, too late to escape the Trans-Warp Explosion?

"Oh, come on Fearless Leader?" Rattrap shook his head in near worry, yet near clam, but panic expression in asking out over the booming-quakes for his leader to get out of that danger! "Get it in Gear?" Rattrap asked in wanting Optimus to exit the pod if he doesn't wanna get blown to bits?

"Too late?" Blackarachinad replied off to the crew while Tigertron held her shoulders, but something of her voice didn't sound like it belong to her at all? This puzzled Tigertron to look down at the she-spider in unsure what was going on, until her eyes suddenly turn green? "Goodbye, Optimus." She replied out, but in the voice of non other then Tarantulas! "Techechec-Hachachachahahahahah…!" The cackling was even the same creepy laugher that would scare anyone to believe that Tarantulas, was now inside Black Arachnia!

**Outside the Planet Destroyer**

Optimus is seen with his hands pressed against the hatch window, unable to do anything to escape? "Oh you Optimus' do love to Sacrifice yourselves, don't you?" Megatron's face imagine on the pod's hatch screen brags out Optimus' need to sacrfise himself to save many lives while the Maximal leader stares at Megatron in annoyance in being taunted by his old foe while pounding on the hatch to wanna get out to no avoid! "Unfortunately, this time, your foolishness will destroy You…" Megatron regretfully states on the trapped Optimus on the pod of what's to come of this foolish act! "AND…." Megatron pauses to make this next statement out very clear what will happen now! "Your Maximals!" Megatron has stated from Optimus' situation, he'll not only be destroyed, but the Predacon leader will also see to it that this Maximal leader's comrades will share the same fate, in death! "The Beast Wars are Over, Optimus!" Megatron shook his head to make this clear statement out while backing his body up, as we see what he does from another anglee of the pod's hatch while Optimus still struggled to get out? "You…LOooose!" Megatron pointed his right hand's finger to state in a taunting manner that this time, even from his pounding struggle to escape, Optimus, Primal, has lost this round, and even his life!

As we zoom in on the concerning Optimus, the computer's voice was starting the countdown to it's self-destruction! "Ten…Nine…"

"Gerhachachach, huaghuaghuagh!" Megatron let off a tiny cackle from the hatch monitor screen at his enemy's final downfall while the computer voice continue it's countdown, as the Predacon leader would laugh to enjoy the final lasting end moments of Optimus Primal!

"Eight…" The computer voice spoke out another number while Megatron still laughs on!

"Nooooo!" Optimus screeched out from looking at his situation, even at Megatron's face while we zoom away!

"Seven…" The computer voice stated the next number, as the Stasis Pod continues going up towards it's final distention!

"NOOOoooooaahhh….!" Optimus let out an even longer cry out of his trapped situation, unable to do anything to stop it!

"Five…." Now as the computer voice made it to half way of it's countdown, we see that the center of the alien Planet Destroyer's beam core was seen charging while firing to destroy the planet!

"MEGATROOOOOOONnnnn….!" Optimus let off a long lasting cry out of his enemy's name during the pod flying closer to the center of the Planet Destroyer's center weapon!

"Four….Three…" The voice computer continues the countdown as the pod near enters the very front of the alien ship!

"Two….One…." As the voice continues on, the pod ship just about enters the heart of the Planet Destroyer before…. "Puoowfhh-POouwfhh!" Some tiny pop noises were heard with some glasses which the computer voice made one last finsih bit of it's countdown! "Zero!" Soon we see the back of the Planet Destroyer glow before spreading, but then it began to spark some explosive force!

"CRrumpoowhhmmm…." From that sudden explosion, the Planet Destroyer ceased it's heating beam ray assignment from a problem, which got much worst afterwards! "Kurpowwhh….Kurpowhhh…KRRuuppoowwffruumm….!" After some tiny explosions were seen, an even BIGGER explosion soon covered the entire alien ship until it exploded into an explosive warp ring of energy!

**Down below where the Maximal Base is**

"CRruushmm…." We see from above the base, the night skies have return where only the explosion of the Planet Destroyer is seen with it's imploding warp ring while the only real moon stays in place!

**Back in Space**

"GRruuraauughhmmmMRruhmm/KRruubraammhhh…." There was a screechy voice cry within the explosion while from the explosive firry cloud came bit parts from the alien ship along with the explosive energy warp ring thing going upward from our view of the angle? "Crrusuhh,,,Crrusuffhmmmm!" Many of the space debre was scatter along with the explosive energy ring as it spread?

**Down below at the Predacon Base**

"CRruushmm…." We see the Pred's base in the quiet of night while above the night sky and it's only moon left, as the Planet Destoryer's firry explosion had ended with only the debre and the warp energy ring still shooting outward from the explosion of the Trans-Warp Explosion!

**Back in space**

"PRRruushhmmm….." We see the energy ring passing by just as the explosion from the alien ship was no more and along bits of it's debre were scattered as light particulars?

However, from the center of it, there were some other pieces not of the alien machine, as we see them being force our viewing way!

"Frookh….Froookh…" They were metal pieces from a machine, but after one, came one of a familiar chest plate just before the next piece that came was…."FRRROookh…" The very head of Optimus Primal that went 'woos' by, as it was his body remains from the explosion!

"BRAAaRRAAuughh/BOOMGRAauuhmmm…." Then one final cry out of Optimus' voice mix with the explosion was seen and heard once again! "PRRoossuufhhmm…!" From the firry explosion to the scattering debre, to the exploding energy warp ring that went flying outwards to expel itself outwards and across the boundless reaches of space! However, as it did all that, we take a moment to notice that it was all almost strangely heading towards the very close planet that was almost going to be destroyed? The energy ring from the alien machine was on a pathway right towards the planet, how would this effect both Maximal and Predacon now that from one major threat is gone with Optimus Primal along with it, but an even bigger event is yet to come, many questions await to be seen and heard….?

**THE END ?**

**_~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~_**

"WAUuuHOOoowuughhh….." We return back to the stage where the show was still going on, with the loud cries and cheers with the clapping audience loving that scene just now.

"Wow, I gotta say, that was a scene that should be nominated for best kill off suspense!" Max exclaimed off with a sly smile in thinking that was some scene, a real heart-stopper even.

"Augh, Max?" Sam stopped his partner with a concerning face being shown? "You might wanna be careful of your choice of words now?" The K-9 cautiously spoke under his breath to tell the rabbit to ease off, as the duo look at one BIG direction!

Suddenly, the camera zooms on Optimus looking somewhat glum from watching that clip?

"Ohh?" Max exclaimed with a yelp reaction, he forgot that was the scene at the end of Beast Wars where Optimus Primal was blown up, not good for the person that survived that stunt to see again on many reasons?

"Oop's, Optimus, sorry, we forgot you went through that experience?" The MASK gasped before he apologized for not realizing that with Optimus in the room, maybe it wasn't the best idea to show that clip?

"I'm…fine, I just…get that old feeling' from reliving that moment?" Optimus slowly signs off to wave his left hand a bit that he wasn't too badly trouble of what everyone saw, he just gets a strange feeling whenever recalling that moment of his life.

"Heck if it makes you feel better, me and Sam once blew ourselves up once in two different time alternative worlds before our own selves found the other?" Max briefly mentions out how he and Sam had pretty much killed off themselves to save the other, but that was in different alternative places (which we can't go into, to confusing)?

"That's very much true, if somehow seems more illogical, but we're been through worst at the end of Season Three of our Game series?" Sam nods off in agreement there, the duo have been through quote a lot around recently.

"And Optimus, you should know that this scene was also the key moment that changed the course of the Beast Wars from your series?" VISION-KING spoke to easily explain the situation of what they saw to the big Maximal, as he makes his point clear. "Everyone that was hit by the light, changed into Transmetals, and that's when the series made an interesting turn of events?" From that explanation, it sounded like the series made a great turn and that everyone found it an interesting new boot.

"Well….I suppose it also lead to me having my Spark in a new body, even to adjust in my current form?" Optimus slowly nods in understanding a bit that from the King of VISIONS point was clear, what happened in the past made it better for the future after all.

"Right…so don't despair on what happened, it's from that scene that not a lot of people had done, but only the King of VISIONS could pull this out from nowhere!" The MASK exclaimed out with a smile in knowing that thanks to his sponsor friend, they all get to have that scene.

"As long as it's not a rabbit's hat and I come out of it, then I won't sue!" Max added off to mention something that he wanted to let everyone know.

"To true, you should have seen the last magician that tried that with Max?" Sam nods while letting everyone know to be careful of never to try such a stunt with Max involved in it in the least!

"Hmph-Hmph, I can only image how that hyper-active little manic rabbit would do, as do many of us?" VISION-KING chuckles a bit in just finding that to be one of the most humorist things to ever picture, Max of the Freelance Police, coming out of some magician's magic hat.

"So tell us, kingy-baby, what other things have you manage to accomplish lately?" The MASK changed the subject to spice something else up on the discussion?

"Well, it's hard to recall, but I'll try to think of what's the newest works I have in production?" The VISION-KING spoke in trying to think for a moment, as he soon later spoke of something on his mind. "There's one I call 'Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats Company' which, shall be my own story version to the film, 'Oliver & Company' staring cast members from a great show I and possibly others have seen in the past?" The man on the screen proclaimed one of his next works to be presented for all to see.

"Wooh, and here, I thought the only popular fat and orange cats was Garfield from the comic and TV series?" The MASK spoke a bit surprised to learning of this news, it diffidently caught his attention without a doubt?

"Now that be some match, who's better at being nominated as the biggest fat orange cat around, Heathcliff or Garfield?" Max went off to make a weird statement on which of the known cats would be voted as the best from many fans or see the two fight for it?

"Guess that's a mystery that's gonna remain a secret, little buddy?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to state to his partner that they may never know?

"Next, I've got my own 'Aristocats' story, one I call, 'The Aristo-Marsupilamis' which shall star non other then a popular creature….The Marsupilami!" The VISION-KING proudly announced the next of his story works he has planned for, and it's one by of a certain center creature!

"Really, now that's a surprise?" The MASK spoke with a sly interested smirk, wondering how the man on the screen can pull off such a feet.

"That maybe a first time as well?" Optimus spoke off from saying his own thought on the 'Marsupilami' subject. "From recounted knowledge, there haven't been many stories out there to star the Marsupilami creature?" The Maximal Leader stated out this known true fact that there really haven't been many signs of such sites or stories?

"Not to mention, people would remember that lovable yellow fur and black spotted feline half monkey with the long tail from the Disney creation TV series it once stared in?" Sam pointed out to state that the only known live action media that the Marsupilami ever got was from that time.

"I'll say, and that was the only time that the character even spoke?" Max also quoted to add that statement of the Marsupilami actually speaking for the first time of real American words?

"Yes, but you see, in the new series created by Marathon Animation by around 2001, it stars Marsupilami, and…." The VISION-KING slowly begins to say, as he took a moment to see he had the center of attention. "It stars his entire family, and from the right standards, and character appearances, what better cast to use then what was made in French language of Paris, France, no?" The man spoke with a shrug off expression about using the idea since it had such similarities.

"No, I mean yes, I mean,…Ahhh, my brain hurts?" Max tried to respond, but the mix understanding of how French language works confused him?

"Better put some ice on that soar spot, Max?" Sam kindly gave a suggestion to his little buddy getting a minor headache.

"Well we can all give you our support that when you present such a work, that many fans shall rise and honor your forkful effort." Optimus kindly encourage the King of VISIONS that they and many others on the show will support the man on the screen to go ahead to create such a story.

"Thank you Optimus Primal, you are too kind." VISION-KING happily reply with a smile in being given such nice comments. "And for my greatest work, I plan to unleash TWO…Never before made works on the Fanfiction site!" The man announced out to the entire audience and viewing world of what else he has plans for.

"Owwhhh…Ahhh….?" The audience was completely left speechless and lost for words on what they have just heard?

"Tell me now, what are the works?" The MASK asked with his hand resting his chin in being interested in this new subject?

"I seem to recall telling you them before, but since that was a long time, I'll say them again, I have both 'Once Upon A Forest' and 'Time Kid' stories that were never made out on, as a story made site prepared at long last!" The VISION-KING proudly announced off that he has at last, gotten the works that have never been seen on the Fanfiction Site well prepared and ready to reveal them!

"WAAAUUUURRAAAHhhhhh….." The crowds ended up cheering loudly that they all can't wait for something new and exciting to entire their lives.

"Man, I can't wait, Sam and ME star in one of those, right?" Max exclaimed out with a sly smile on his face in knowing that the Freelance Police get to star in one of those works?

"I think it was the 'Once Upon A Forest' one?" Sam stated to his little partner on what story it was they have the chance to star in?

"Correct, and not to forget that it's base on the actual characters with a slit mix of you both there!" The VISION-KING nods while also reminding everyone that he's made some changes to fit the Freelance Police in as something unique, yet different? "And for 'Time Kid', that will have surprise cast of Sonic's youngest know group of characters to appear?" The man smiled in what he said would really catch a lot of fans attention!

"WAAURRGhhhhhh!" And yes, the audience was cheering out in hearing that Sonic the Hedgehog would be mix in with this story work tat has never been presented?

"Boy, you sound packed?" The MASK spoke when he changed into a farmer/truck-driver with a big belly and a straw stick hanging off his lips, knowing how packed the man on the screen must be.

"Interestingly enough, I even created a short story from being inspired by a good friend of my, JusSonic, as many know him to be." VISION-KING also added off something else that he wanted to say of having a new story, and one made by and inspired him from a good friend.

"So tell us, what is this short story you have?" Optimus asked a bit curious, what story did the King of VISIONS find that he was interested in?

"The Devil VS. Daniel Mouse, my own version which stars Sam and Max of the Freelance Police!" VISION-KING replied off the bat in stating how the story he saw also stared a close relation to a Freelance Police mix, and he wish to try that too?

"Alright, we get another story to star in Sam!" Max made a smily cheer in hearing this, another work staring the famous copper duo!

"What's the title, your lordship?" Sam asked a bit in wondering what the name of the made story of the VISION-KING must be?

"It is called 'The Devil VS. Ash Mongoose' which will star in a famous rock band from the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comics, non other then Mina Mongoose and her Forget Me Knots band!" The VISION-KING so proudly announced the choice picks of what he's got planned, using cast members from a Sonic Universe that would fit the cast crew very nicely.

"WAAAAUUUUAAAHHHhhhhh….." The announcement made a loud of audience members cheer so loud, it ended up shaking the stage and the cameras in the background?

"Yeeesh! Sound's like they like it already?" Max yelped with his ears shut around his head, finding that yelling a bit harmful to the ears?

"Well little buddy, rockstars are known to be famous?" Sam later replied from removing his hands from his ears while stating a known fact.

"There is a question that everyone is puzzled for, what about Kingdom Hearts, your Woody Woodpecker Version? Hmm?" The MASK asked a puzzling question that many are just dying to know, will the King of VISIONS finally get back to work on his most poplar work now?

"That….I have good news, yet bad news?" The VISION-KING slowly spoke in knowing he has news about that subject, but with the good came with the bad? "The bad news is, I won't be revealing it after Rock-A-Doodle like I planned?" VISION-KING sadly informed the entire audience that his great game story that many love will not be appearing at this time?

"Awwwwh?" The crowd moans in hearing this sad and gloomy news that broke some of their hearts?

"However, it shall be presented back by the new beginning week in January of 2012, as the start of the New Year!" The VISION-KING however proudly announced that he will indeed have the story be brought back on it's feet for all to see….once it's the New Year of 2012!

"WAAAAAuughhh….." The crowds were roaring with excitement, hearing this news actually cheered them up quote a lot now!

"And once more, I plan to use both my two postings of chapters a week to try to complete the trilogy of my work!" The VISION-KING exclaimed out with a hidden smirk in having something else up his sleeve to prepare.

"You….DON'T…MEAN…?" Max slowly was about to say, almost feeling surprised and shock that the man on the screen doesn't mean what he, Sam and the MASK along with Optimus know very well on the news?

"YES! The Final third film of my Aladdin story, which is called 'Code: Aladdin & The King Of The Forty Theftacons!'" VISION-KING proudly announced that he has plans to bring out the final trilogy film of his 'Code: Aladdin' series that many have seen from the first to second.

"WAAAUUUAAGGHHHHhhhh…." The crowds roars out in being so overjoyed that many of those on the set had to wear earmuffs?

"Hahahahah, so that was his planning all along?" Optimus laughed a bit off from seeing that the man on the screen had another trick to reveal at last.

"That, and making the cheering any louder could break the sound barrier?" Sam quoted off that if the crowd was making things any louder, it would break the barrier of sound, and that would be impressive?

"What can you tell us about this new story your posting?" The MASK asked the man on the screen, hopping to get some juicy info on the King of VISION's next work release?

"Only that all my characters from the first two film stories will star in it, plus some new ones from Beast Wars & Beast Machines, even some from the original Transformers Classic along with some Code Lyoko cast members too boot in their appearance!" VISION-KING explained out that there will be lots of surprises, old and new that will leave everybody at the edge of their sits.

"Boy, if everybody though your last two were good, this might top them all?" Sam commented out to the man on the screen that from the success of the first two, this third story might shake the foundation?

"But since old Meg's ain't in it, it might not be so exciting, but put US in it with some wild action, and you got a Ratings Deal!" Max shrug off the some how feeling there won't be much excitement, but if the copper duo are still in it, then there's a film shot nobody wants to miss!

"I will do something extra nice for those that wish to see more of my Kingdom Hearts?" The VISION-KING spoke with a kind gesture to offer something nice to the people that have wish to see his work even with the news of it's return at the beginning of 2012? "That's why, I'm presenting a short future sneak peek of what many of you will get to see?" The man announced what he had up his sleeve of tricks, and what a surprise!

"WARRRUUGGHHHHAAAAHHh…." The crowds were roaring for excited joy in now realizing, they get another sneak peek at a future story!

"So tell us, what action is it gonna be?" The MASK asked the King of VISIONS what he show the viewers out there today?

"I had to cut a few things so to make sure we wouldn't see 'too' much at what I have planned, there are after all…some scenes I like to keep secret." VISION-KING explained off with a calm expression that he wish to show many people some things, but not too much in wishing to keep some parts a secret for much later!

"We can all agree on your decisions, as you have your reasons for doing them." Optimus nods in understanding VISION-KING's operation on wanting to work like this way.

"I'll say, cut out some stuff that looks exciting, but if it's spilled too much, you leek out something you rather keep people guessing?" Max exclaimed off to quote that while they get a sneak peek, they still ill be kept in the dark of a few things to happen in the story's later development?

"I'm surprise to say, you are right Max?" The VISION-KING exclaimed off with a tiny joke that Max, of all people, could say something like that? "MASK, kindly do the honors for me?" The man looked to his green faced friend, as he kindly asked that the host would play his clip now.

"Got it, your honorable high-ship!" The MASK stood up dressed like William Shakespear to bow in response. "Now presenting for everybody's enjoyment, the next sneak little peak at Kingdom Hearts by the VISION-KING himself?" He looks to you people before stating this off to them. "So sit tight and enjoy the ride, let's hit it!" The MASK then spin changes to his normal outfit, but wield a mallet in his hands before…? "WHACkhmm…." He smacked it on some control console that controlled the big center screen which left many puzzled? "Hech, couldn't resist myself?" The MASK made a sheepish face in expelling a bit of himself, as we all focus on the big screen, where the title appears and everything begins to start from there!

**~KINGDOM HEARTS: WOODY WOODPECKER VERSION~ ~SNEAK PEEKS: GANON'S APPEARANCE~ ~~**

**_~Narration: "We question things, such as where we shall stand before the darkness? Such questions remain unannounced from a dark-elf man struggling from a defeat against a warrior he faced! But that he learned that his power are no match, but before he can try anything, an un-expected…HAWK, appears…but is wearing a different outfit we shall find him wearing as the journey had continued onwards? The screen now focus on what's happening here and now?"_**

Suddenly, Jet then appeared besides him in a flash of light. The dark overlord felt uneasy about Jet's devilish grin, something was off some how?

"Do you need some help?" Jet ask amusingly; his voice sounding conjoined.

"How dare you mock me?" Ganondorf growled out from between his pain at the hawk that dare taunt him. "This battle is not yet over."

**_Narration: "Things are shrouded where answers remain a mist to all of those around such darkness that hids itself well?"_**

All of a sudden, a portal of darkness opened up on the other side of the chamber. Jet turned and watched as Woody and the others emerged from the dark hole.

**_Narration: "Even when it takes the form of those we once knew?"_**

It was Woody who first noticed his former friend.

"Jet!" Woody called out to his friend in surprise to see him.

"Woody, I was so hoping you would make it." Jet said evilly at seeing his old friend in some strange manner of speaking.

"Wait! Where are Wave and Storm?" Knothead questioned out in puzzlement, not seeing the two with Jet?

"Aren't they suppose to be with you!" Splinter questioned about where those two are at the moment!

**_Narration: "Even more surprising, are the strange things they can hold?"_**

Jet held out his hand like he was trying to summon something. Woody then clutched his own Keyblade with both hands, fearing Jet might try to take it again. Everyone tried to prepare themselves for if the same thing that happen once before would happen again! But to everyone's surprise, Jet had brought out...his own Keyblade appeared in his hands. The Dark Keyblade.

"Wooah!" The woodpecker children exclaimed in shocked and disbelief at what they were seeing was real or not!

"I can't believe my EYES! That's Impossible!" Daffy exclaimed with such a shocked blank face that he showed. He surprisingly, but not that it hasn't happen before took his eye balls out, sprayed some cleaning ointment, huffed them with his own breath, then rubbed them against his cloth shirt before placing them back in his sockets and stating this. "Nope! It's official, that's real!" The duck blankly stated that without a doubt, what he saw, was the real thing!

"I tat I tat...I did! I did tat what I tat I saw!" Tweety stated at what he saw, was really what he saw was even true to believe!

"Sufferin' Sucotash, this issss making my head hurt more then usual!" Slyvester moaned out while holding his head in feeling a headache coming along!

**_Narration: "Many feel disturbed, and fearful of what 'dark' powers the wielder can hold?"_**

"I-I-I-Is that a-a-a-a-a..." Porky trembled a bit from even witnessing this before hands.

"Yes, a Keyblade." Jet said in a sinister manner in answering everyone's question on the matter of what he holds now. "Mine might not be a True Keyblade, but it's just as powerful, with a slight difference. You see, unlike yours, mine has the power to unlock people's hearts." The hawk gave a brief explanation that unlike Woody's Keyblade, what Jet holds was 'special' in it's own meaning!

**_Narration: "But the most frightening event…is what that one person can do with such dark powers in their grasp!"_**

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order." Jet said off slightly in knowing it's better to show then explain how his Dark Keyblade works for the group of heroes.

Woody gripped his Keyblade tighter, ready to defend his friends in case he decided to attack them. The others followed his example. Porky raised his club mace, Slam raised his fists, Daffy took aim with his bow and arrow's while muttering "Please hit him!", over and over again, Slyvester got his machine guns loaded, Tweety raised his necklace up in the air, Knothead and Splinter readied there weapons and battlizers. (**Note:** **_Other information on 'who else' is staring will be kept a secret till later_**) But to their surprise, he turned to Ganondorf instead of them. In one blow, he stabbed his Dark Keyblade through Ganondorf's armor. The heroes dropped their guard in shock.

"Behold!" Jet shouted off in presenting the power that he is displaying from the bright light.

"GAAugh! What….are you….doing?" Ganondorf questioned weakly from the strange power of the Dark Keyblade flashing within his body.

Ganondorf, fearing for his life, made an attempt to grab the Dark Keyblade. But the mere touch of the key burned Ganondorf.

**_Narration: "The mere image of one turning on an ally of one's own gain turns to a mere roos to prepare something unforeseen!"_**

Just as the world started to fade, everything became more clearer to Ganondorf. Then he realized: he wasn't dying.

"Open you heart, surrender it to the darkness!" Jet chanted vividly over towards Ganondorf, as if preaching him. "Become darkness itself!" The hawk announced out for the dark-elf to be something far more then even Ganondorf even could imagine!

With the deed done, Jet released Ganondorf, as the pressure was so much that it sent him crashing and buried him under a pile of rumble and Jet soon disappeared in a flash of light. The heroes thought Ganondorf had died until they heard a booming sound coming from the rumble?

"Why is it that this feels like, Deja Vu to anyone!" Daffy questioned with a nervous tone before he accidentally knocked the tape player over, and it selected a track, one of not a good choosing for Daffy! "Owh come on, another only track theme meant for the BAD GUYS! Switch it! YOU PIECE OF JUNK! SWITCH IT! SWITCH IT! SWITCH IT!" After shaking and hitting it too many times on the ground a bit too much, it broke, and what's worse, the song track read "Ganon's Fight! Long Battle Theme When Playing the Actual Game!", in which Daffy looked at you viewers and said in disgust. "You people where expecting this to happen all this time, now weren't you!" Then he stopped when he and the others heard someone laughing. A wicked confident laugh that sent chills down their spines, but it couldn't belong to the one they saw that fell, did he! Daffy turned to you viewing audience and said with a gulped. "Gulped! This, isn't my lucky day with the music hit track songs today, now is it!" And learn to be true, the duck knew, that he was 'dead on' about that!

Suddenly, the laughing stopped and was replaced with panting, like the voice laughed to much suddenly? "BOOMmmmhhhh!" Then the music, "Ganon's Fight!" started playing in the background! The piled ruble that fell on Ganondorf got knocked out of the way, and what's worse, Ganondorf floated up panting really hard! He looked at the group with his white out eyes! "This...pant...is it! Pant...This power!" Ganondorf panted out each of his breath, but roared gleefully of what he felt. "Darkness...the true darkness!" Ganondorf brought his right hand up, he then activated his triforce of Power, as it glowed, he suddenly let out a scream! "Naughuuuaghuuuuaghuuuagh! NAAAHHHhhhhhhhh!"

A sudden wave of light from the triforce and his new found darkness erupted from beneath Ganondorf and reached to the top of the chamber. The heroes resumed their stances, awaiting anything that would emerge from the cloud. But what they found was not to be expected, the entire sneery change into a open ruined field, clouded with stormy clouds with lightning and loud thunder. Ganondorf's entire appearance had completely changed since last they saw him. From the darkness around the area, the lightning helped showed what he had become! Ganondorf had grow bigger, like the size of a building or one of the Megazords, he had giant claws, sharp teeth, horns on his head, and a beastly type look, like either a bull or a pig mutated together? He wield from within his hands two giant swords, as another lightning flashed again for the heroes to see, the beast make a horrifying roar that would wake anyone in an entire city! "!" He had been transformed into evil demon that the Hero of Light, Link once faced before: Ganon.

**_Narration: "The battle begins, and the inner darkness released, and only a select few can withstand it's might? But even from a long hard fight, a darker secret shall be revealed?"_**

"So, he was another puppet after all." A sinister voice said out within the calm room the group was in.

Jet had reappeared in a flash of light, his eyes trailing over the spot of Ganondorf's downfall.

"Pardon me for asking, but! What do you mean by the term "puppet", pally?" Daffy questioned on what he heard Jet say, as the meaning was some how puzzling to this black duck.

"The heartless were using him, just like they were using his minions." Jet said in a cruel manner in explaining that the very pawn creatures the organized villain group were using, were in troth, being used. "The entire time he thought he was in control, it was just the opposite. He failed to notice the darkness slowly eating away at his mortal heart." He smirked and then spat at the spot as an insult to Ganondorf. "A fitting end for such a pitiful fool." Jet exclaimed that this very end seem fit for Ganodorf to have fallen to such a degree.

"That's enough!" Woody exclaimed with an annoyed tone in hearing enough of that nonsense. "I don't know what happened to you, but it has to stop!" Woody was determined to stop his friend, something had changed him, more then usual from what he's seen of Jet's actions so far?

"If you really wish to put an end to it, then we shall meet once more." Jet said off; his voice growing darker by the second. "Meet me in the Grand Hall. It is there we shall end this feud." The hawk figure spoke with a hint of dark and tainted mystery in his very words.

With his words said, Jet once again disappeared in a flash of light. Woody clenched his fist in pure hatred. How could Jet take pleasure in the death of others? He may not have like Ganondorf, but even he didn't deserve the kind of treatment the heartless did to him. The portal remained open from where they entered. ""

**_Narration: "Times grow darker, as ties begin to slip, and so….starts a new moment where one will face a threat that must be dealt with….even at the cost of someone whom was once trusted?"_**

With everything set and done, they were all in a agreement that no matter what, this fight has to end, here and now! Taking one last look at the spot Jet once stood, Woody ran through the portal with his friends following behind.

**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**

"WOOOHHHH-WOOOOWWwwhhhh!" The crowds in the audience were cheering and clapping there hands off in loving that nice sneak peek, it was diffidently something to look forward too!

"Well isn't that a great thing to enjoy?" Sam complimented from seeing such a fine little scene to spice things up?

"Make me wonder how we're gonna handle that Sam?" Max quoted on how the duo, who will still be in that story shall handle it?

"That boys, remains to be seen?" The MASK added off to say that for all they know, they won't know it until after it's been published out for all to see.

"I for one, am glad to have meant you all, but I must plan to return back to my Maximal comrades." Optimus spoke out suddenly, feeling very appreciated for being on the show, but now is the time for him to leave now.

"Ahhh, do you have to leave so soon?" The MASK whines in wishing the big Maximal wouldn't go yet, as things were starting to look fun at the moment?

"Can't be helped, besides, it looks like time is almost up?" Optimus shrug off his shoulders, as he suddenly points at the clock where everyone sea's….just how late it's getting?

"He's correct, there isn't much time left, MASK?" VISION-KING spoke from noticing that the show is running low on time, so it's about time to start packing things up a bit.

"Well, isn't that just Prime?" Optimus spoke with a focus face in knowing it's about time he leaves the scene, as he takes a deep sign before speaking. "Huuagh, but this was a nice experience! I hope to be in more of the VISION-KING's stories whenever he has the chance?" The Maximal Leader replied in wanting to be available for anymore future story works by the Author, cause he's free to aid.

"I'll inform you of any openings Optimus, believe you me." VISION-KING nods with a smile at his guest friend, as he knows how to reach him.

"Alright then, Optimus Primal - Flight Mode!" Optimus issued out his command code, which made him transform into a giant flight plane model of what his body takes on the appearance of! "Prime Jets - MAXIMINE BURN!" He issued out the next issue command to ignite his thrusters to maximum output! "PRRROOUWWWushhhmm…." The back of his engines ignited with great force, just as he hovered in the air for a moment then….. "FRruushhuphmm…." Soon Optimus flew right out in the hole in the ceiling, after it was made from his entrance?

"Well at least this place has a nice sky-sun roof?" Max made a slit positive remark about having a hole in the roof?

"What a way to look at things, Max?" Sam dryly remarked at finding Max's statement cute in the meaning behind it.

"Before I go, I would like to thank the audience for something?" VISION-KING suddenly stated off something that pretty much caught everyone's attention on him!

"Really, due tell us what it is?" The MASK spoke in liking to hear just what the VISION-KING wish to say to everyone?

"It's from my very own one of a kind story I made as a Halloween Special, that was something to star nothing but my own OC works as the cast and made up an interesting story in it's work." VISION-KING explained out something of a work he created that was not much of a CROSS-OVER, but more an original work. "I received a hidden message of posting something unique on my site, and I tried to respond, and so…I did so." The man on the screen shrug off his shoulders that he decided to give that request a try.

"Gee, I always thought MY show was something original that not many do much of?" The MASK spoke a bit puzzled in thinking his talk show was at least, something a bit more unique?

"Heck, I would thought MINE and Sam's Wrestle station was also like that?" Max added off to say that with the copper duo, what they show is not what many could say is 'normal' wrestle programming?

"Well guys, we can say it as much as we like, but everyone has their own opinion on the line?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to simply state how everyone has their options on what they say is original or a CROSS-OVER story?

"I can say that from what I did, makes me think of starting perhaps a little bit of a story to be similar, if not relating to the other two I normally post?" VISION-KING spoke out with a train of thought of what he's getting at? "Such like my idea of a Tournament, I have the idea on my Profile, and perhaps maybe….just maybe, it's about time, a little by little of that work is made to the public?" The man on the screen stated out that from the idea of a new, different, semi-original idea can be made, but with it being different, may take time from the other works? "After all, many like tournaments, and this one…..will be one of the most bizarre action to possibly take place?" The man spoke out from believing to have thought of something that is very much different, but very interesting for certain.

"Hearing all of that makes me think if we might partake?" Max spoke out to Sam in thinking the Freelance Police might have an appearance in that work?

"Don't get your hopes up Max, the question is 'might' considering what universe it falls under?" Sam dryly stated to his partner that it's hard to know if they would even be in such a tournament story on how the VISION-KING wants to prepare it?

"But hay, either way, we're pretty much busy with many things, even the King of VISIONS has a lot of work on his hands, right?" The MASK waved off in not feeling to bothered by this, knowing that everyone, even their sponsor Author has a few bits of work on his own shoulders to handle.

"Yes, and now my friends, it's time that I too, must say farewell to you all?" The VISION-KING nods with a smile, as he finally tells everyone including the audience that he must retire again.

"Aww, must you?" Max whines in wishing this guy wouldn't leave, the King of VISIONS always seems to make things more interesting some how?

"Sorry Max, it can't be helped?" VISION-KING shrug off his shoulders to apologize to Max that he has to go.

"Next thing you know, you'll say that we can't have a wrestle story when this is over?" Max moans in thinking that the next worst thing to happen would be no wrestle program when this show is over?

"Oh yes, since this is only a special announcement of what's happening, I'm sad to say….we won't have a Freelance Police Wrestler chapter this time?" VISION-KING suddenly did a double outlook in recalling some important news that he must tell everyone, which was actually kinda of a let down?

"Wait? What?" Max yelped with a shocked and yelping face, did he hear that right?

"Woops? Guess I forgot to mention that one?" The MASK sheepishly covered his mouth in trying to act innocent that he forgot to let everyone know about the whole 'special talk show' deal they were doing only?

"Swell idea with what you were saying, genius?" Sam quoted while making a remark with a stern face that this whole thing was now Max's fault for asking?

"How was I suppose to know, I was just told?" Max protested out that he had no idea about this in any matter of speaking?

"Don't fear, you three still will star in my third Code: Aladdin, remember?" VISION-KING kindly reminded his friends on the stage show that he still has active roles for the ones here to fill out.

"That's very true?" The MASK nods with a smile in realizing that his friend on the screen was right about that.

"Well, in any case, it's been a great time being here once again." VISION-KING humbly stated in knowing how much fun it was being on this show again. "And I hope everyone keeps supporting my efforts on what I post, they are my creations for everyone to enjoy." The King of VISIONS stated that he like a lot of people to keep supporting him, so he can keep this up. "And with that, this is VISION-KING, the King of VISIONS saying…farewell, and hope we all have a Happy Thanksgiving, Christmas, and even the New Years? Till then, farewell?" The VISION-KING spoke with a little wave goodbye, as he now plans to leave the scene, sorta? "TRiisuhmm…." The picture showing the man on the screen was soon turned off, meaning VISION-KING has left the stage set.

"Well boys, guess it's time to start packing things up for the Holidays, cause we're gonna be busy?" The MASK exclaimed out to the Freelance Police to get ready for the busy holidays.

"I just hope things work after what happen when we once helped Santa?" Max added off in recalling what the Freelance Police duo once did in their Season Two, Episode 1 from a time of helping Santa Claus?

"That was our world's Santa Max, the one we're discussing is the true Saint Nicholas!" Sam quotes that the person they are all talking about are two different people, which on the latter part, was a better person for kids to be enjoying the kinder Santa Claus.

"Okay, first we need to clean this place up, and set up some decorations?" The MASK spoke from noticing how after everything that happened, the placed looked messy, like something broke the roof…oh wait, that DID happen!

"We're having a party here, sweet? Is it gonna be aired out?" Max exclaimed out with un-yielding excitement, wanting to know his answer?

"Yes…and No?" The MASK replied with two different answer quotes before explaining himself. "Yes, we're having a party, but no, it won't air?" The green faced man stated that they will have a party, but unfortunately, it shall not air?

"Whelp, maybe we'll have another chance next year?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to say that if not today, then another day, or in this case, another year?

"And maybe I'll finally get my wish of owning my own Desoto so that I'll drive what's my property!" Max exclaimed with a smirky smile in imaging with his wicked mind of what he would like to do.

"Max! We've been over this, no matter what it is, even if you own it! You driving behind the wheel is just pure carnage and insanity about to break out?" Sam turns to scold sternly remark that his partner wishing for such a gift is just asking for the near mid-apocalypse to descend on everyone; with Max behind the wheel of a vehicle?

"Ahhh, thanks for caring, Sam?" Max replied back with a smile in thinking how his partner thought about his actions. "And they say Best pals don't know what's best for their friends?" The rabbit exclaimed out in being so glad that Sam knows him so, and that only with the K-9, can he know of Max's needs.

"Too true, Max." Sam slowly replied a bit puzzled, not getting this reaction…until it made clearer sense?

"Of course, you know me 'Too' well that it spoils my needs, but eh, I'll just shrug the feeling off?" Max remarked off from thanks to Sam knowing he so well, he might not get a chance to drive the Desoto or much less of anything that he really wants to drive even if he drives like a loose reckless loon?

"As usual as always, you crack me up, little buddy?" Sam shook his head off in finding another of Max's remarks to be funny like before, as both Freelance Police members were leaving the show set to prepare for a scene change?

"UhhuhuhuhHuuaahhh?" The MASK chuckled a bit from seeing this humorist scene, but put on a good face, as he wave to you people goodbye while having to say this to all of you. "Whelp, that seems to be all the time we got, we'll be hoping to see you all again real soon, cause remember, the King of Vision is out there, **_En-Visioning_** New ideas, new Excitement, etc., etc., like before so stay tune, cause things are shooting for the stars!…Oh-yes of course…and Remember…." He jumped on his desk, made a running start pose, as he slowly lit out his words like a serpent talk kinda way, as he said this to you all. "Sssssssssomebody…Ssssssssstop Meeehh….AAAAahahahahahaAAAHHhhh!" That's were he dashed out of the room in smoke with his picture imagine laughing before it faded away. With that said, the lights go off, stating the shows over…until the next live talk show which will be another good one if the third one of todays got them a bit more excited of the news after the first! Then the next time they hear from this set, will be more knock outs again soon?


	6. Chapter 06 New Year's Beginning Month!

This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW

In a deep dark world, words begin to show up! "_You've dreamt of figuring out the latest gossip!_" Then a spot light appears in the tiny center stage of the screen, as the voice goes on! "_You're always wanted to know how things go weather from good to bad, or bad to good?_" At those marks, we start to move closer to the light source, as if wondering what's beyond it! "_Yet never in our lives can their be but one person….to make a difference…._" Then as we get closer, a solid shadow stands in the spot light, meaning that the voice is talking about this person here! "_He's the best at bringing smiles…._" The words appear over the new figure's head, as it goes on! "_The character to define the impossible…._" Next it showed up on his left side on his top shoulders while going on still. "_The man that knows no bonds to reality's rules….._" The next words appeared on his bottom right side near his waist, as they vanish afterwards…during a close to this introduction! "We introduce to you….." That's when we see the figure's face, as his face was green, like a mask! More then that, he wore a yellow suit, pants, long sleeves, white shirt with a red tie with black spotted tie, a flat gangster hat!

"I'LLLLLLLLL Take over Boys!" The person was non other then the MASK, and with a grin, he smiled to you people with this too say! "Show time, folks!" "Snaph! Courfhhhh!" The green figure then snapped his fingers as a spotlight shown on him and music started playing.

The Figure: _**I….Got'cha with my winning smile**_

The figure brings his smile to display while stretching a gloomy dog's frown into a smile!

_**I'm a living lesson, fare with style**_

He spins around, changing the scene and putting a mouthful of cigars in most annoying folks mouths!

_**just can't help, but stare at myself all day!**_

As he lean on their shoulders, he jump and sat on a rail that swings down while his cigars blow up in the other cranky folks faces!

_**I'm a going gecko, woofing draco, of pogoing , breaco, **_

Now we see the man popping his teeth and eyeballs out, then in another seen is him as a busted robot, then him dressed and riding a carriage in roman times style. Then appears as a little girl only she brings out her big pack of guns from outta nowhere, now he's seen dancing in a knight's suit of armor with a lady, and lastly grooving his normal looking self body while adjusting his hat right!

_**Vivi, foot flop**_

He's next seen flip-flopping in mid air before he drops down to face someone!

_**Somebody Stop Me!**_

Now we see him as a ninja with twin swords in each hand while his mask is covered…by a ski mask with long white silk hair ponytail!

_**Ricky Van-dibah, faces like mine!**_

Now he's making faces, and pulls an officer's underwear over his face. Then he zooms out, but his hat is left behind…

_**Don't come on down a dozen, there's a lot to be found**_

Until his arm stretches, grabs his hat from falling to the ground. In the next scene, he pulls his tie to expand his buttocks to cushion a car about to ram him!

_**Hay when they made me, yah they broke the mole!**_

He's in the next scene with robbers in a cowboy's outfit, but pulls his hat down and comes out as a Shakespear person! Then in the next scene, he's grabbed by a rocky-blob creature, but gets a hammer out and smashes the thing to pieces with a stupefied face.

_**Open the tides, stay in and refine**_

He appears to trip someone chasing him, then next appears in a scene chowing down in front of a T.V like a Sports-fan watching the game even with a drinker hat on!

_**Totally Outta my MIND!**_

He spins into a room by the door, stops spinning and holds his eyes out which would really freak most folks out!

_**Oaaahhh…**_

In another scene, an evil man by his shades is seeing something on the paper, which his glass shades reflect off mostly!

_**Villains in everywhere, it sounds like they decorate prison cells**_

Three thugs are see…getting captured by a squids tentacle and taken to who knows where? Then a spooky door opens from nowhere, with an evil villain entering the scene!

_**Green goes with anything, if they ask…SEE!**_

Then the green faced figure dressed as a painter is seen as he paints a big silent thug with green paint on his face, and then tosses the brush and paint container away! Just afterwards, he begins to drive his motorcycle up a wall in defining the laws of gravity.

_**Well their's one last thing I got to sing about!**_

Now we see the green face man on a smashed piano, pushes one key for though, at that the scene changes again with his mouth dropping from shock!

_**Open up Wide! And Really Shout!**_

Then another scene shows the figure in his motorcycle leather jacket in a few stories high off the ground, before he begins to drop…by his bike! Then but his neck and lastly his right eyeball sticks out as he drops!

_**WOooohhhhh….LOOK OUT!**_

Suddenly the figure is seen in another scene where his dum-buggy ride smashed front first into the ground, he jumps out in a duck-hair looking cool's man as he looks over his smashed ride!

_**This…Is…The…MAAAAAAaaaaaaaassSK!**_

We see him again spinning around before posing, making himself look good before the others could say anything, he's standing on something to be…of a letter, and more over….words showed in front of him!

(After going behind the scene were the words 'The Mask' in big, green, capital letters Appeared to cover the screen itself. And under them were labeled Talk Show, but in Aqua-Green coloring!) Then he appeared again to cover the introduction scene, with a sly smile as he spoke this out! "Ssssssssmokin!" This was non other then the MASK, a famous character of comedy, a vigilante hero if you would say, out on the run by the law and getting into trouble while saving the day, what a time!

"WaaaaaHOooooowwwwhhhhhhh!" Suddenly the lights begin to shine on a stage while the crowd in the audience cheers! It looks like a normal platform of any normal stage, design to look like the inside of a building, sofa's, love-seats, and couches for only the people coming in to sit down in with a large table for them to either set things on like meals or paperwork, or to set their feet up! But on the right side was a fancy office desk that had a lamp, a coffee mug, telephone, etc. junk stuff, and with a comfy office chair to sit in, this was the host's place to sit! Behind the host's spot was a large-Mini Flat TV screen set, and out in the grand center of the room was a Extra-Large Flat TV set with the show's title on it!

"!" Suddenly a yellow tornado spins into the room which everyone's attention on it, as it stops spinning! "Ssssssssmokin'!" The MASK now appears in his usual outfit while taking a blow to the crow. "Thank you, thank you, you are all much, 'MUCH' kind to little old me!" He then jumps in the air and falls right into his sit with his legs up and his hands folded while smiling towards you viewers. "Welcome back once again, it's been a while, hummmm…since you last heard, again of the again-das? But First…." Then he got his hands in a grip and was….pleading and begging with tears escaping his eyes? "PLEHEHEHEAASSSE, Forgive the lateness, GAAAAugh! It's so hard trying to run things with so much other stuff?" The green faced man was asking for forgiveness from the audience and viewers on this late announcement?

"Awwwww?" The crowd found this sensitive side to be touching, most disturbed, but hey, that's their reaction while even the Freelance Police stood by the set in surprise?

"Sheesh, anymore of that sucking up to folks and I puke?" Max remarked off from noticing how much the MASK was making such a big deal out of this?

"Stuff it Max, can you blame him for this?" Sam hushed his partner to keep quiet from seeing how much their pal was working?

"Well I could try and see how that helps?" Max shrug off in stating he could let it be so and find out what will happen afterwards?

"Why am I never surprised?" Sam shook his head off in seeing how his partner would pull a fast one like that sly remark.

"Oh well, back to business, and all that?" The MASK replied with a quick recover, much to everyone's surprise? "So boys, are our 'Special Guest' here?" The green faced man asked off this question, as they had plans for their guest to appear on the show?

"Well if you count the door being open by a crack, then I say yes?" Sam shrug off to explain that a part of the door leading outside was open, so that may signal that someone else or their guest are here?

"Either it was the wind, or our guest are very thin like platen board?" Max suggested out an idea on how the door even got open before thinking maybe it was a very thin person like a paper's length to even squeeze in?

"Okay folks, let's give a big hand to our next guests of the hour on tonights show, heres…" The MASK spoke out, as he waved motion to the front opening of the set before announcing the name of today's guest! "THE FURLINGS!"

"WAAAaaaahhhhhh….." The crowds were making loud cheering, as they clapped like mad while awaiting the guest to appear?

"….?" Of course, the problem was that no one calm out which lead to the cheers and clapping to dye down with a puzzled question….where was the guest?

"GuHaugh?" The MASK cuffed a bit from noticing this uneasy feeling before trying this whole thing again? "THE…FURLINGS!" He shouted to make a loud cheer on introducing the next guest to appear now if they are a little slow?

"YEAaaaaaahhhh…." The crowds from the audience cheer again, hoping to see the next guests appear?

"….?" But once more, they got nothing, as no one was coming out or even appearing at this calling?

"Hah-hah-hah, gruOPHM?" The MASK sheepishly laughed this off with a nervous face, as he cuffed once more and…. "THE FURLINGS, EVERYONE!" He shouted this out with waving his hands out for all the people to see their next guest appear on the set?

"Yaaaaa….?" The cheering was starting to dye down a bit low, as some of the audience was starting to get bored of doing their repeating cheer?

"…?" And again, there was nothing, no one coming out to appear on the set which was not on;y annoying, but this was starting to get serious?

"Ugh, the Furlings?" The MASK asked off puzzled with his lost sportive attitude from sensing something a mist that he was calling, but didn't get anywhere, what was taking their next guests?

"Clap-clap-clap-clap?" There was nothing but a silent clapping from the audience, it's clear that this wasn't getting anybody anywhere?

"Okay, now this won't get us anywhere?" Max spoke out from noticing how this won't be moving along their job any quicker?

"You and me both, little buddy?" Sam replied in agreeing with Max's statement on this subject?

The MASK decided to try a different approach, and brought out a mega-phone, put it to his mouth and…. "FURRRRRLIIIIINGS! WHEEEEEERE ARRRRRRE YOOOOOOU! COME OUT! COME OUT! WHEEEEERE EEEEEVER YOOOOOU AAARRRRRE!" He was screaming out this message so much, that the entire structure was vibrating like crazy!

"BRrriiiigghhnn….." Even the inner screeching noises were so bad, most of the audience covered their ears?

"OOOOOOOH FUUUUUUURLIIIIIINGS!" The MASK was shouting out loud with the mega-phone, with the force even pushing Sam and Max's faces and cheeks back with wide shocked expressions at this whole thing?

"BRrreeiighhmmm…" The force wasreally an ear splitting headache that would give anyone a migraine concussion!

"Truusvhhmm…." Suddenly, who would come on to speak from the monitor behind the MASK then…the King of Visions himself, VISION-KING!

"MASK! WAAAAIT!" VISION-KING shouts over the loud vibrating noises of the mega-phone, wanting the MASK to cease this action now!

Soon afterwards, the MASK stopped what he was doing, giving everyone a breather of this madness being over?

"Oh VISION-KING, what a surprise?" The MASK spoke with a cheery expression in seeing his old friend, the King of Visions showing himself on the monitor.

"WHAAAAAAT?" Max yelled out from being unable to hear or control his raised voice?

"Great, we're Tone Deaf?" Sam was rubbing his ears from the loud mega-phone to Max's yelling was making it hard to hear anything?

"HUGH? We're Toes Jammed?" Max replied a bit lost from misunderstanding what Sam even just said just now?

"No brainiac?" Sam remarked off under his breath at how much Max couldn't even understand that message?

"Clickhh…." Just then, VISION-KING snapped his fingers on the monitor which ended doing something outside? "REffuusshmm…." Without knowing it, a glowing dust covered everyone's ears and then vanished without a trace? "I do hope that cures the hard of hearing?" The man on the monitor exclaimed that he's fixed the whole hearing problem which everyone was thankful for.

"Thanks, guess I got carried away?" The MASK sheepishly apologies for not thinking straight and just making it worst? "But our guests aren't showing up and we can't understand why or where they went to?" The green faced man stated out the problem still at hand, they have no idea where their important guest are even at right now or what's taking so long?

"I have a suggestion, put your mega-phone on your desk." VISION-KING spoke to point out the object the MASK has which the owner complies to what his friend wanted him to do. "Now wait for it…." The man on the monitor stated, as they just wait for something to happen, but the question is….what?

"Hello…?" Spoke a tiny voice that was almost nearly heard by everyone in the room?

"Sam, am I hearing voices in my head again?" Max spoke from looking around puzzled to what he had just heard was a different voice?

"If you were, please tell your inner voices to keep out of my noggin, Max?" Sam responded off in remarking if that was his partner's voices, to keep it out from being in the K-9's head.

"Wait a sec, fellas? It sounded closer, like…?" The MASK hushed the Freelance Police, as he tried to listen more, the sound almost sounded like it was close, really close even?

"Down here!" Spoke out a tiny voice that was different from the first to get the others attention?

"By this mega-phone?" Spoke a third voice in wanting everyone to notice where the voices are coming from and how?

Soon the MASK, the Freelance Police looked to the desk, and soon spoke just near the mega-phone was something of…..small animals?

The first one was a tan-brown mouse (a door mouse by it's type), and only worn blue jean overalls as clothin. It had not shirt but it's overalls with no sleeves, bare feet, had short orange-tan hair that was kinda puffy and messy, and her tail hang'd out. Once more, it was a young female door mouse with emerald eyes and had a button on the front of her overall, and her name was Abigail, an adventurers little child who's often to get into trouble?

The second one was a hedgehog of brown spikes, tan-brown face with a dark-brown nose and brown eyes, as he was the pudgy person, he also had on green pants and a dark brown vest? His name was Russell, being an older brother from his many siblings, a bit slow in athletic works, but his love for food is another story, plus, he and Abigail have a rivalry going on.

The third and last member was someone wearing a red and white striped scarf around a young mole, who only worn a dark-tan yellow coat with a red cap on his head along with him wearing glasses on his brown eyes too. His name was Edger, he was what you call, a child of learning, but can be seen to be a bit silly to his friends, and while not very brave at times, he will stand up for himself when the situation really calls for it and take responsibility for helping his friends.

"Well I'll be a Monkey's Fluid-Scotch-Wrench, Waxing and Cleaning the Stuff Off the Floors in Walmart and Target?" Sam exclaimed out in a great amount of being surprised by this strange outcome to the mystery. "It's our special guests, the Furlings?" The K-9 in the suit stated out in realizing who was there on the MASK's desk was the very guest they were awaiting for?

"Special is right, first we had a giant size Transformer like Optimus Primal, now we got tiny forest creatures called Furlings?" Max exclaimed out with a surprised face, recalling they had a huge guest, now they got someone so small, it's remarkable?

"Hmm-hmm, I figure they were so small, they would be hard to spot by the naked eye alone." VISION-KING chuckled under breath, as he figured out that the group on the set didn't know their guest were right under their noses, literally?

"As expected out the King of Visions, you truly know what you're doing!" The MASK complimented on seeing the man on the monitor do what he does best, just being himself.

"Yes, but lets hear our new friends, how about introducing yourselves?" VISION-KING replied back from the comment before changing the subject towards the Furlings, for starters, their names?

"My name is Abigail." The mouse girl pointed to herself when making herself known before waving her hands to her friends. "These are my friends, Russell." She points to her hedgehog friend on the right who waved back before moving to the next one. "And this is Edger." She pointed to her mole friend on the left who rubbed his glasses before giving a 'hello' wave too.

"It's nice to finally be notice, even if you are all giant?" Edger replied to comment who they weren't seen by someone as huge as the host and crew since the Furlings are so small.

"Hear that Sam, I'm a GIANT!" Max exclaimed out with a wide smile to compliment what he has just been told?

"The only thing giant around with you, is your ego, Max!" Sam however remark his partner's misunderstanding of what he heard since Max used it for his own ego self.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have any food lying around, would you?" Russell asked from rubbing his belly in feeling hungry about now?

"Would an Apple, suffice?" The MASK asked with a smile, as he holds an apple before setting it in front of the Furling trio.

"Oh boy?" Russell replied with a smile, as he licked his tongue before taking a bite from the big apple.

"Oh Russell?" Abigail replied off with a shake of her head, finding the hedgehog's appetite as humorist as ever?

"Well tell me, my little…Furlings? How does it feel, to be apart of a big story to be seen on this Fanfiction site for the first time?" The VISION-KING asked an astounding question, since this story he's worked on will set a new record on the Fanfiction site in having what was never truly made until just now, a story about these Furlings' adventures?

"Well…it's quite the honor for you to do this for us, your highness?" Edger replied from rubbing his scarf a bit nervous when speaking to this person known as a king, knowing he has to show some respect to the elders.

"Please, you don't have to address me with such formalities?" VISION-KING held up his hand on the monitor, asking for the little ones to not be so humble towards him for having the name 'King of Visions' to be a bother.

"Well maybe instead, I can be the one to take the formalities then?" Max suddenly asked off with a thought of using the idea of being called by such humble titles himself.

"Hmm-hmm, is he always like this?" Abigail covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing at how funny Max was.

"Normally on any sort of the day, most likely I'm afraid?" Sam regrettably shrug off to say 'yes' to that answer itself.

"Wow, you guys must be a really funny group to handle this?" Russell exclaimed out from eating halfway through the apple, seeing this was a very strange group, the Freelance Police?

"Russell?" Abigail had a frown on her face, from seeing her friend make such a rude statement?

"Oh don't let that disturb you, little mousy, happens all the time?" The MASK waved his hands down to calm the situation with a smile. "Some call us, loopy, crazy, weirdos, the whole thing, and we don't mind at all?" The green face man explained out the simple truth, which was pretty much the whole truth of who he and the Freelance Police are always acting around everyone?

"Gee, you sure don't mind expressing that stuff without feeling hurt?" Edger asked from being surprised that these giant folks are so honest?

"Oh sure, why not, and when some people do that which are criminals, then let's say is 'we're rubber & your glue, so whatever they do bounces off us and onto them' kinda handling?" Max shrugged off to explain his own terms on how they can handle the situation, which was using an old metaphor meaning with a hidden twist.

"Especially when it's not only words that are harmful, but by physical means as well, but we'll not go into details for the under age of today's guest being children." Sam stated out that not only the words, but seemingly any harmful physical uses would be the different story if they didn't wanna leave that stuff out for the little Furlings.

"Hmm-hmm, I'm amazed by how even the Freelance Police can say such things with their record?" The VISION-KING chuckled under his own breath in finding this little event funny.

"Hahahahaha?" The crowds even found it funny like the man on the monitor screen, as it was too funny to pass off.

"Well in anyway, we got a SUPER CLIP, and guess what?" The MASK exclaimed off in changing the subject now to something extra good, a time for a clip show. "It's one from the new story about to be posted, the 'Once Upon A Forest' Fanmake work, of the VISION-KING himself!" The green faced man exclaimed out that what they have, is a short view of the newest story about to be seen.

"Not to mention, it's staring me and Max in it, so to keep it interesting with some Freelance Police style." Sam stated out to the audience that in this new story, they will be apart of it, so the excitement will have a new twist.

"Plus on a bonus note, three of my poker card playing buddies will have their FIRST appearance!" Max explained out that for him, he'll have everyone see some famous and familiar characters from a certain game series.

"Thought they don't have much other then the fewest appearances, little buddy?" Sam quoted in telling his partner that Max's old card-playing buddies won't have much appearance in this story as many would think to believe?

"En, the story's about us with them Furlings on their quest Sam, the Author can't work ALL miracles?" Max shrug off his shoulders with a dry response that even the VISION-KING can make such miracles happen just like that.

"So…without further delaying, let's start the clip!" The MASK expressed his cheery self to the audience, preparing for the show. "HIT IT!" The green face man shouted out loud and raised his fist before swinging it down to start this action. "SMACKhhh…." Of course, he didn't watch what he was doing, and smashed his fist right on the remaote to the big monitor, much to everyone's surprise? "Oop's, wrong use?" The MASK sheepishly exclaimed with a smile in seeing he made a wrong use of the 'hit it' statement? "Trusushh…cliphm…." Soon the big monitor flinched from static fuzz before it was changing to show what was going to appear now….

_**~VISION-KING'S ONCE UPON A FOREST SNEAK PEEK~ ~EXTRA ADDITION CLIP SCENE OF FREELANCE POLICE OFFICE~**_

Meanwhile at the Freelance Police office, Sam was working on his desk while his friend Max was using a borrowed boxes as four chairs and, as a table for him and his three poker playing pals?

One of Max's poker buddies was a small red lucha libber mask with 4 laces in the back and a blue diamond in the center of his eyes. His eyes are green and shiny, usually his mouth is a peach-colored rectangle when not speaking, and can form the shape of an 'o' when using the words an "o" sound in them. He lacks a shirt, exposing his belly button, he also wears boxing gloves for hands. He also wears black pants, along with red shoes with white solves that curve outward. He's known as Strong Bad, usual does pranks, and been described as "a non-stop braggart, liar, manipulator, and egotist" but also been very popular on the internet with a famous email from Homestar Runner, he was one of Max's poker buddies?

The next of Max's poker buddies was was a skinny human, brown hair, and with eyes that are burnt sienna, and he's almost invariably clad in a blue-striped sweater. He's Tycho Brahe from Penny Arcade, who is bitter and sarcastic, he has several unhealthily obsessions for long necked animals to overendowed aliens. He's what Max thinks as a complete nutcase with a serious problem that even he can't comprehend.

Last of Max's poker buddies was the largest and towering hulk wearing military cargo pants, a red short-sleeve shirt with a sleeveless vest. He is bald, but he has a small shave of his beard where it's seen, and busy eyebrows. Around his from his right shoulder down to his left side was a stripe of bullets and wears fingerless black gloves with his black boots. His name was 'The Heavy Weapons Guy' or just Heavy for short, is a Russian Mercenary and defensive class from Team Fortress 2. When in battle, he's very loud and boisterous and been shown to be on good terms with the Medic. He has the odd tendency to personify his weapons, like naming and cutting his minions and taking advice from his "Sandvich" which is a sandwich. He's one of Max's boastful friends in carrying heavy weapons, even a minion he calls Sasha that can tear things to shreds at close range.

"Man, can you make a lousy set upper or what?" Strong Bad complained to Max for the set up being nothing but a box table, box chairs, even box leg sitters and lounge figures?

"Hey, hey, hey! I would gotten a table from Flint Paper, if he wasn't interrogating some poor sup right now?" Max protest against that ordeal he was getting, not his fault his neighbor was using a table he needed to be perfect for the guys poker night game?

"Seriously, you guys are crazy to live with a man that takes anything to beat a couple of crooks on the dime?" Tycho dryly remark in hearing all about Flint Paper, and the guy is a major punch first, ask questions afterwards?

"Hey, I happen to find work an interesting experience?" Heavy spoke with a deep Russian Accent with a smiling in finding Flint Paper's career midly interesting?

"Yeah, okay? Anybody want refreshments?" Max waved off the subject while asking if his poker pals needed something, food, drinks, etc.

"Good, I'm starving here!" Strong Bad exclaimed off with a look in wanting some grub.

"I'll have a sandvich!" Heavy exclaimed out his order he'll take from the rabbit's offer.

"Give me a jean fizz!" Tycho spoke in his plain drink that he wished to have at the hour.

"Right! Hey Sam, could you bring us our snacks?" Max nods while looking back at his partner where the refreshments were placed, asking for them to be brought over.

"When I said to prepare refreshments for your pals Max, I meant you serving them!" Sam remarked off dryly in recalling he meant his partner to serve the refreshments, not get them, but have the K-9 bring them out.

"Ohhh, the little McGruff is gonna cry?" Strong Bad teased in seeing Sam loose his cool for a moment.

"Don't call me that!" Sam snapped at Strong Bad for calling him by that teasy nickname which he hates.

"Seriously Sam, why does the name bother you?" Tycho asked off from noticing how much Sam seems to really not like being called 'McGruff' all the time, why's that?

"Well, other then the account that it's used by another dog detective, I get just sick and tired of folks confusing me with him on drug commercial deals?" Sam shrug off to state a mildly manner reason why he never like to be called 'McGruff' much?

"I understand the meaning, drugs are bad, one time, my squad had to break into enemy drug dealers, and beat them to bites!" Heavy nods in understanding the dog's problem, as it reminded him of a story of what his squad troop did before.

"Remind me again why you're playing cards with these guys from other game companies in our office again, Max?" Sam turns to ask Max a dry question in seeing they have other characters from different games partaking in a game of poker cards in their office?

"Cause, I lost a game where we plan the next poker game by the first guy that lost, so here we are, playing cards?" Max explained out easily to his partner that last time, the rabbit lost, and he promised to have the next card game with these guys here in the office? Just then, Max smiled at his hand filled with good cards, as he stands on his box chair & does a gesture. "But tonight, I got the winning hand! I'm betting it all!" The rabbit pushed his entire pile of poker coins into the center table, he's betting it all now!

This got the other players to think over before betting it all on their piles in calling Max's bluff?

"Hach, good luck on your Call of bluff, meet Russian's champion in winning this game!" Heavy taunts to laugh at seeing Max was bluffing, as he reveals his hand. "Two Pair!"

"I can top that Call, Heavy, and sorry to you guys, but here's my winning hand!" Tycho smirked with a creepy grin while he remark to his pals, as he shows from his hand what winning pair he's got. "Three Of A Kind!"

"Hach, I can beat you jokers in my sleep, in fact, I might as well get straight to it!" Strong Bad teased and taunted before laying down on the box table, his hand winning pair. "A Straight! I win! I win!"

"Not so fast, you may have bested the others, but my hand is yet to display!" Max stopped Strong Bad from taking the winnings with a calm expression, as this made everyone look at the serious rabbit, like he's got the upper hand here? "Get ready to be flushed in defeat, cause I got a Royal Flu…ush!" Just as he was slowly saying his winning hand towards the other players, something unexpected came up?

"Dirgurgurguriiighnnn…" Yes, the ringing of the telephone caught everyones attention at who would be calling at this hour at night? But to Sam and Max, it could only mean two things; The Commissioner calling, and with a Case!

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Max shouted with excitement and cheer, as he was jumping off to get the phone, but Sam bet him by throwing the tray of refreshments at his charging partner!

"CLAspphmmm….." That suddenly hit ended up knocking Max back, knocking off the poker table and bashed against Heavy's mini machine gun!

"DrugCLOophmm…." Suddenly, Max and Heavy's mini machine gun rolled off and went straight into the office's closet!

"SASHA!" Heavy cried out his gun's name, but what happened next was the next big surprise!

"Bangbangbangbangbangbang…." There was gun fire happening in the closet, as this made Tycho, Strong Bad, and Heavy duck behind Sam's desk for protection? "Thou-Thou-Thou-Thou-Thou!" Most of the shots amazingly were fired off from the walls and missed anybody while leaving the door untouched, weird?

"Wha the? Is he playing mercenary in the closet or what?" Strong Bad asked in disbelief, wondering if Max was playing with Heavy's minion or not instead of shutting it off?

"No Tiny Heavy, he must have set Sasha to her WILD BERSERKER MODE!" Heavy replied to Strong Bad's response while giving a statement of the situation of what's going on with Max and his 'Sasha' at the moment. "Once, I had Sasha set for that to take out 20 Dozen men in a single marching order during mission!"

"Great, so do you think he musta turn off the Safety Feature on your weapon?" Tycho remarked off with a dry tone before asking with a stern face if Max ended up releasing Heavy's gun's safety switch?

"What Safety Feature?" Heavy shrug off his shoulders in not understanding the very question which was unbelievable to even hear it out?

"Of course not?" Tycho remarked off while shaking his head lowly, Heavy never added a safety feature, a person like him could never be something like that?

Soon Sam took the phone from where it was, as he was answering the caller. "Hello! Freelance Police speaking, what can I do….Oh hi Commissioner?" Sam replied off happily to hear his boss, the Commissioner talk. Just then, he heard the Commissioner ask him something during the loud gun fire? "The noise? Sounding like we got some Gunmen? Oh that's just Max messing around a mini-gun machine in the closet is all?" Sam waved off like that subject wasn't too big of a deal or worry?

"HER NAME…IS SASHA!" Heavy shouted off from his ducking and hiding spot in what he heard Sam call his machine gun that he named.

"Right?" Sam replied off in getting that message slightly before returning his talk to his boss? "A mini machine gun named Sasha?" Then he listens in from hearing some talks happening on the line which he nods, gasps, etc. of his expressions? "Uh-huagh, yes…oh really, wait….we were in those parts? Uh-huhn, yes, no, hugh?" Then what Sam heard next made him say something out of shock and disbelief in what was explained? "Sweet Mother Earth, Animal Rights And All Of Natures Glory Coming Down Like Moldy Grass Stains Dried Up!"

"Does he also have to make such a big deal from one call?" Strong Bad asked with a blank face at Sam's reaction to anything that surprises or shocks this K-9?

"Apparently, he does?" Tycho remarked off from his hiding spot that Sam does indeed go out when something catches him by surprise?

"Were on the Case, you can count on us, sir!" Sam replied off with a determined face with his usual expression before hanging up the phone. "Diclughmm…" As soon as Sam hang up the phone, what happened next got the others attention?

"BRuusgghhfrsuuhhmmm…" It was the closet door, and from out of it was a lot of steam and out came Max carrying 'Sasha' the machine mini-gun in both his hands while looking overwhelmed and exhausted? "HUUUAghh…Pant-Pant….Uagh?" Max was panting and sweating like crazy, like he had one of those blank shock expressions of an experience he's never gone through?

"Wooh Max, you look beat?" Strong Bad spoke in surprise, Max looked like atria ended up wrecking him?

"What happened to you in there?" Tycho asked puzzled that Max had such trouble in a one man closet with a loose machine gun firing in it without getting shot?

"Pant…Guuhuagh? Sasha, is one WILD Girl!" Max breathed his words while giving 'Sasha' to Heavy who gladly accepted, as the rabbit had some field date of a time with such a wild machine gun?

"Hechechahah, that she is little rabbit. She can be very crazy when she goes into that mood!" Heavy laughs off at Max while hugging his weapon, feeling Max got 'real' acquainted with Sasha indeed!

"She's certainly….my kinda woman?" Max replied off a bit silly like before he falls over and nearly out cold. "Gulphmm…" He lied on the ground for a brief moment while now rubbing his head to get himself together again.

"Pull yourself together Max!" Sam sternly told his partner who finally stood up and dusted himself off before listening to the K-9. "We got an urge case to take!"

"Oh boy, FINALLY! What is it?" Max exclaim doff with excitement, a case, this is bound to be something great.

"Apparently the most horribly thing has taken place this very day, on this very night, and this very hour…." Sam slowly and steadily stated the details of what has gone off on the very day itself. "And what's even more a coincidence, was that were involved in it?" The K-9 pointed to him and Max, stating that the duo were already in this case before they even knew it!

"Noooh?" Max replied in near gasp, they were in on a case and weren't aware of it, that's shocking to believe?

_~To Be Continued?~_

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"WAAauughhhh!" The crowds cheer from watching that excellent clip, it was quite the show!

"Boy, so that's what happened?" Russell rubbed the back of his head, seeing that's the scene that first started the Freelance Police to become active in their own story.

"Kinda crazy, don't you think?" Edger questioned this plot out with everyone else, seeing that what they saw was a little over the tp, in some manner of speaking?

"Hmm-hmm, I don't know, it was kinda funny?" Abigail held her mouth from letting her laugher escape, as she spoke calmly with a smile on how that action was kinda humorist?

"With my card-playing buddies, it's a wonder they made it to the big top!" Max exclaimed out with pride in feeling that whenever he has his old poker playing pals, things get crazy?

"Along with breaking through the roof and bringing it down on us?" Sam also added up in mentioning the fact that whenever Max's pals come over, they either break the ceiling or bring it down on their heads, either way, it's crazy.

"Ohhhh, boy, that sounds quote the fun, maybe I should come by your place, fellas?" The MASK replied from smiling off at this, thinking maybe he should deal himself in the Freelance Police's party's sometimes, he's a real wise at that stuff, the party manic.

"Now, now, MASK? Remember how you played before, you end up having more aces up your sleeve?" The VISION-KING spoke with a sly wiggled index finger remark in seemingly recalling how the green face man palys his own card games, in his favor.

"Please, like I would ever think about cheating the Freelance Police?" The MASK smiled off to push the thought of the suggestion away, thinking that was a cruel joke to even believe he do such a thing?

Just then, a piece of paper slipped from the green masked man's sleeve which everyone read was on it?

"When playing cards with Sam and Max, have a few extras to beat everyone and laugh at their faces?" Sam spoke from seeing what was written on the label 'Cheat Card Plan of the MASK' on the paper, and it was shocking! "Well I'll be a hickory nut sulfur in Mama's Famous Gravy Sauce!" The K-9 exclaimed out with a big time shock face in actually hearing this right out of nowhere!

"So you WERE going to play us for a hoax!" Max snapped at the MASK in being agitated that someone was gonna play him for a fool!

"What, come on, that's a joke?" The MASK waved out in his defense, saying that stuff isn't true in the latest bit.

"But it says on your list here, it's no joke?" Edger pointed from seeing with his glasses, that a label 'this is no joke, I'm series' was written there.

"Hey yeah, it does?" Russell nodded from seeing the same spot, it was an official written paper work about this plan to cheat at a card game?

"Well, looks like someone's been caught red handed?" Abigail turned to smile slyly in teasing the MASK for being busted at this unexpected moment?

"Oh no, that's just the tomato juice stain I haven't washed off yet?" The MASK replied off in stating his hands were just covered from a red tomato, weird excuse really?

"Don't you mean red paint?" VISION-KING humored the MASK in thinking he was trying to make an excuse, but that was a horrible way to make it.

"No, I mean tomatoes when making pizzas, of course?" The MASK shrug off to reply to the man on the monitor of what he actually meant.

"Well then you best have an answer?" Sam issued from him and Max leaning from the MASK's desk to stare at this green wannabe in question?

"Cause we don't mind trying to play Good Cop, Bad Cop right now!" Max stated out in stating they gonna play an old police trick game, which the Freelance boys are good with, real good with!

"Hey, hey, hey, boys, settle down, now?" The MASK tried to hold his arms up in defense, saying that they shouldn't fight over a silly thing like cheating at a card game?

"Trizizhm…" Suddenly, a small spark from the broken remote was sparking which caught only the Furlings attention!

"Ugh, excuse me…?" Edger tried to warn the giant people of this, but they were not listening?

"You think me for a loose cannon with no brain, is that it?" Max snapped off to state that someone's been calling him a brainless fool, then they're gonna be sorry!

"Trususvhm…." Another spark escaped from the remote, this one a bit bigger then before?

"Uh-oh?" Russell felt a little nervous from seeing this danger wasn't over yet?

"In a word, Max is speaking true, but people always take that for granted?" Sam stated out in Max's defense, though it's more of the truth that the rabbit refuses to go with.

"Frrussvhhmm…." Now the spark was glowing enough that it was almost shaking from under the Freelance Police and the MASK?

"Um, guys, you meant wanna…?" Abigail tried to get the others attention, but their argument blinded them from what's about to happen until….

"BRizizivh…." Suddenly the sparks from the remote went off like a geyser while the Furlings stood back. "TRRusvhvhgruvhmm….." The the spark of energy enveloped the Freelance Police and the MASK without them knowing in!

"Gaahahahaha?" Th trio screamed out from being zapped by a million volts of electricity.

"ZRrusvhmm..pruffhm…" Then the electric version were zapped into the big monitor and out of sight?

This left some folks lost, puzzled, and mostly confused in what happened?

"Wooh, what happened?" Russell asked from looking around, that was one weird show that took place?

"I'm not sure?" Abigail replied a bit lost herself, not sure what just took place, or what happen to those here?

"They just went right into that monitor?" Edger spoke from noticing the events that took place, noticing where and whatever had happened before them?

The audience mumbled to themselves, unknowing what was happening here, like were were the host and crew gone too?

"Perhaps I can figure this out from right here?" VISION-KING spoke from getting attention with a calm face, somehow figuring he can solve this puzzling mystery. "Brrusshmm…" He waved his magic, as a magical dust circle from outside the monitor to the remote. "Hmm, strange, the frequency is match with a game I known, Crash Bandicoot: Twinsanity?" The man on the monitor exclaimed from recognizing what was happening along with the name of the subject to this event?

"What's that?" Russell asked confused, as he's never heard of such a thing?

"It's a game, but it looks like the rules have been changed?" VISION-KING explained out on what the subject he is speaking is all about.

"What do you mean?" Edger asked in not fully understanding what the man on the monitor is talking about?

"Well, it's a clip of the ending and it looks like our friends have gotten into a, let's say, a Fanmake of it?" VISION-KING explained off in thinking of a slit twist on what's happening with the Freelance Police and the MASK?

"So, they're in some story of yours?" Abigail questioned the possible thought, that it's something the King of Visions has possibly done?

"Yes, it seems they are playing as Dr. Cortex, and the Crash Bandicoot is played by…oh?" "It's non other then Lorne?" Then as if on point of the mentioned name, an image of the known person appeared on the screen with Chorus background singing happily in this annoying tone of the matter.

Chorus: _**"The Friend For Life?"**_

Everyone was confused by that sudden surprise, but the man on the screen just shook his head off of that whole situation.

"Perhaps it's best I show what's happening, but be prepared, the view maybe more then most could handle?" VISION-KING explained out to everyone, the Furlings and the audience to get themselves ready for what he's about to show them. "Trusvhmm…cliphm…" The screen of the big monitor was starting to get activated by remotely by the King of Vision, as it shows us what's appearing on now….

_**~SPECIAL CLIP SHOW~ ~TWIST REMIX VERSION ENDING THEME OF CRASH BANDICOOT TWINSANITY~**_

We see Lorne walking about, smiling happily on another fine day when suddenly?

"Brususvhhmm…." A light came out of nowhere, and then tapped itself on Lorne's forehead?

"Hugh?" Lorne yelped from the sudden feeling, and was rubbing his head in wondering what was effecting his head? "Ugh, what just hit my head?" The friend for life replied puzzled, just what was it that had hit him? "Feels like something's aching my mind filled with my idols, the Freelance Police, but what?" He was then patting his right ear side, trying to make the ake go away, almost like something was inside?

As he was doing this, we hear some rock playing music in the background 'Crash Twinsanity Ending Theme' being heard? Suddenly, we go straight to looking inside the ear, and find something unusual? For inside the mimbrain of tha brain of Lorne, we ended up finding…The Freelance Police: Sam & Max along with the MASK, waking up in a strange place?

"Wha?" Max yelped from being the first to find this unusual place? "Where are we, Sam?" The maniac rabbit replied puzzled with a tired face, unsure where he or the group are even at?

"Beat's me Max, I haven't a clue?" Sam shrug off his shoulders that even he doesn't know this place either?

Then we begin to start hearing some Jazzy chorus boys speaking out this melody song while there's a second group in the background mix?

Jazz Chorus: _**Da da dada da dada darara/Oo Ah Dan-dy**_

"What is this place?" The MASK asked completely clueless to look around with wide eyes? "And what's that groovy tune, kinda catchy?" He added that off in liking what he's hearing so far? "Ugh, fellas, whatever you do, don't look in front of us?" The MASK suddenly looked forward, as he saw something that widen his shocked eyes more, just as Sam and Max looked and had the same faces!

Jazz Chorus: _**Da da dada dada/Oo Ah **_

For within front of them, were over, a MILLION Identical copies of the most annoying person they know….LORNE! They were just doing nothing, minding their own business..just before they notice, they had surprised guest they knew too well!

"Hey look, it's the Freelance Police!" One copy of Lorne spoke, as he and the other clones saw their pals, Sam and Max? "How exciting,. this makes us all just wanna…?" The clone spoke from looking at the others of Lorne with smiles in thinking what they can do from having new members to join their gathering, and that's too...

Jazz Chorus: _**DA DA DA TA TA RAAA/Oh-Oh-OooOooo**_

"DANCE!" The Lorne clones replied all in union, as they were starting to dance one foot from the left to the right and stand up straight, as they began to 'jam-it-up' in the sense of what they are doing?

_**Da da dada da dada darara/WaaaAaahhAahhAaahhh-Ahhh-Ahhh**_

"NOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHhhhh….." Sam and Max along with the MASK pulled their hats and ears in screaming in terror, it's like a nightmare come true that's slowly zooming the scene in showing the group in the center of Lorne clones! The Lorne clones were dancing around the sobbing and moaning and groaning guest members with shaking their hands from one side and then the next before crawling their feet in a circle motion?

Jazz Chorus: _**Da da dada da da ta UU...UUU...UUUU!**_

"Vrusufhhmm…." Then we see the scene zooming us out from what we saw, and see outside the real Lorne from outside his ear spot? Just as the jazzy song was ending, he was picking his right ear in being uzzled if he had something stuck or if he heard something? He takes it out in noticing nothing, so he smiles from being mistake about this?

"Oh well, probably wasn't nothing at all?" Lorne spoke out from believing what he said without truly realizing it himself?

"Trriizzuuhhmm….." Then the man's forehead glows, just before a small flash light blur escape, much to Lorne's absent attention?

_**~BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"BOommgruvhmm…." Suddenly from outside the set, the giant monitor blew up, as smoke was covering the stage?

"Cough-cough, cough?" The audience was coughing like crazy, even the Furlings held their breath until the smoke began to pass while the VISION-KING had nothing to fear, since he was on the monitor?

Then from out of the smoke, to everyone's surprise, there was the MASK, and the Freelance Police; Sam and Max! They were kneeling on the floor, panting, taking deep breaths, and once more looked so exhausted and looked frighten like their shock of seeing a ghost!

"GUuuagh….THAT….WAS THE WORST PLACE I'VE EVER BEEN STUCK IN?" Max gasped for breath while screaming his brains out of the terror he just faced.

"Pant…Pant…And I thought having Peepers as my Partner was my absolute worst thing to ever be stuck in?" Sam panted from being out of breath, even recalling what he once went through could only compare to what has happen now?

"AAHHHHH! THE HORROR! OH THE HUMANITY!" The MASK covered his hands to his head, screaming and whirling around like he was expressing a nightmare among nightmares!

"Gurhuhm!" Someone was coughing in order to get attention, and everyone saw from the other monitor still in tack was the one the VISION-KING was using. "If you are all done having fun and expressing your acts, may we continue where we left off?" The man on the monitor wanted this little act of 'recovery' to end so that they can continue with the show?

"OOPS! Guess I forgot?" The MASK sheepishly covered his mouth in realizing how silly they've all been?

"That's right, we're still trying to interview with the Furlings?" Sam suddenly snapped out of the state they were in as well to recall what they are suppose to be doing.

"After a nightmare like, who wouldn't be distracted?" Max remarked off to state that even something as terming as that could get anybody sidetrack from what they were doing?

"It's cool, after all, we waited this long?" Russell waved off in saying they didn't mind at all for the long wait.

"And now that your back, we can begin again." Edger exclaimed the positive side that with the host and his crew back, they can continue the show again.

"Say now, I just realized something?" The MASK spoke from looking, and studying the three Furlings of Abigail, Russell, and Edger, he counted three, and that number made it clear to him? "Wasn't there FOUR of you, like that little badger named Michelle? Why couldn't she make it here?" The green faced man questioned this puzzled fact, in recalling from the original story itself, there were four Furlings, yet one was a badger girl and she was some how left out here while played an important role in the cast film plot?

"Michelle's with her uncle Cornelius right now, and so only we could come in." Abigail explained out that their friend is with her uncle, so she couldn't make it to be here to be apart of this.

"Well in a way, you three are the ones being focused on while your friend, Michelle, is the goal of what you try to accomplish in the film, AND…in my story." VISION-KING explained the brief meaning that for the three Furlings here, they are focus on while also on an important mission to save their friend, all of which, is from the new story.

"WAIT A SECOND! I thought Me and Sam had a spot too?" Max interrupted from believing the Freelance Police were getting cut on the deal here?

"He's getting to that, sir-mouth-off!" Sam snapped off to his irrational partner for jumping the gun too soon.

"Yes, well the Freelance Police will indeed be apart of this story, and I, along with others, shall look forward to it." VISION-KING finished off to say while noting the fact on how many spectators will be looking forward to this new work.

"So tell all of us, kingy-baby? What's new on your line of work for the celebration of the New Year and the start of Year 2012?" The MASK quickly asked the big question, like what is the Author of the hour planning for this New Year of 2012's newest work?

"At the moment, I am busy with many stories, including trying to do a series work like Beast Wars, that's no easy feet?" VISION-KING briefly explained that he is trying to work on some new stories, including a tricky feet of a Series episode chapter works, and that's no easy picnic.

"Oooowhhh?" The crowd replies in finding that an interesting work to be focusing on?

"Anything else you maybe planning?" Russell questioned off from wanting to know if there was more to this announcement then just that little info?

"Well along with your story, there will be the return of my most popular story to date….." VISION-KING responded to the question while also saying of another noted fact that caught more attention. "And it's non other then, 'Kingdom Hearts: Woody Woodpecker Version', for sure!" The man on the monitor announced the planned to bring forth his great work that many have missed; Kingdom Hearts!

"WAAAAAUUUUGHHHhhhh!" The audience makes such a loud noise, it's almost ear-splitting headache for anybody to cover their ears?

"I say that's a 'yes' alright from the crowd?" Edger spoke out as best he could while holding his hands to shield his ears from the roaring noises of the crowd.

"It's no wonder, we all heard how long it was on holding, now more fans want to see it be complete?" Abigail replied to her friends as they each held their ears for shielding, but lessen when speaking to each other on a positive reminder of this news event.

"To true, and staring Me, the Freelance Police, and a WHOOOLE, lot of other members are gonna rock out in the works?" The MASK replied out from hearing the Furlings chatter to express his happiness in knowing more excitement's to come from the story they all want to be apart of and see it's competition to the finish.

"Can you tell us what folks maybe expecting, your lord of high-vision?" Max went ahead to asked the VISION-KING this puzzling question while ignoring a known fact of this matter?

"Max, you know that's not his real title name?" Sam sternly reminded his partner that what he used to address the King of Visions was not the right response.

"En, I just go with the flow?" Max shrug off to say it off with little care about what he said now.

"To answer the question, it shall be, from where I last recall, at the end of the Mermaid World, to be…a BONUS!" VISION-KING explained out that where he left off, the next work shall be different, for it's a bonus work that's different off the story plot order. "And not just any bonus, a cartoon script work from a popular episode from an old Looney Tunes epodes, followed by a…'surprise' along the way." The man on the monitor described it as something from both an episode and even something…more, along the line to really be a real catcher.

"Ohhhh, I'm just getting all tingly in imaging something so mind-blowing like that?" The MASK exclaimed from his inner excitement in not wanting to wait long to see that action.

"You sure you can't give us a 'little' more hint in what's coming?" Russell asked with squeezing an inch of his fingers in asking for a little more hint in clueing them all in on what's about to happen in the return of a famous story?

"Russell, that's the whole thing about surprises?" Abigail reminded her friend with a shaking head in not believing Russell forgot something like that alright, it was silly enough to make her almost laugh a bit?

"Well, if anything else, it must be a something unexpected?" Edger pondered out to state a theory, one that is very much close to being true.

"Yes, and speaking about more unexpected surprises, there's more!" VISION-KING nodded off before continuing still with more news that were still coming. "I'm hoping to plan the first release of my, how shall I say this, 'delay' mouthy story work of my Tournament work to fit with God-like close abilities?" The man explained that for him, he's got a plan, to start his own Tournament story series, incredible.

"Sweet! Who's staring in that puppy?" Max cheered with a tight fist, asking impatiently on who they're gonna see?

"Ignoring the puppy comment, we all wanna know?" Sam ignored what Max used in that sentence, but was just as interested to hear the answer as anyone else?

"It will still be having Sonic the Hedgehog, but also have 'myself' included along with any chosen character picks I would like to add in the mix." The VISION-KING exclaimed in saying who would appear, even tap his hand to his chest that he will also star in his work along with other choice cast. "Not to mention, it will also have my own OC's which will make it very interesting. Many recalled my 'Halloween' Special, correct?" The man spoke of another plot of his work while recalling the work that was of his own originality.

The audience was mumbling to the other, a lot wondered that the mentioned work was something much different from the rest.

"Now that you mentioned it, that was an interesting story, TOTALLY ORIGINAL on YOUR PART!" The MASK rubbed his chin for the thought before yelling out loud with a smiling cheer in knowing how that known work was.

"Yes, it was indeed a first, so any of my OC's that I want to appear in the Tournament, will have a possible background telling of their past, otherwise, it's all still in development?" The VISION-KING explained out that for him, any cast in this Tournamnet would have a part to explain their past, at least in a demo works in whatever was missed or not mentioned? "And who knows, I've seen so many other Tournaments staring Sonic's group, I might think about adding 'other' Authors characters in the work? But the entire plot, is not of a 'SINGLE' Tournament?" The man from the monitor shrug off to explain that he could even go as far to include 'other outside cast from other Authors', but even more so, a change in how any Tournament would work?

"Wait, it isn't?" Russell asked a bit infused, isn't the whole tournament thing suppose to be one, so why?

"No, I plan to make it a Tournament which leads to another, and then another, and so forth until it reaches the ULTIMATE Climax." VISION-KING explained out with a sly smile, as his serious gaze suggested a special hidden plot in what he's saying, knowing it's close to becoming something entirely unreal!

"Wow, that's sounds really great, it might be just the next popular tournament?" Abigail replied with a newfound excitement in liking the sound where this discussion is going?

"But, it'll take a lot of time, and a lot of WORK to do all that, won't it?" Edger however took his glasses off to look through them carefully, suggesting a small problem on the extra effort on such planning?

"Yes, but that's what I'll strive for, next to this Talk Show and the Wrestle Story, I have to think about my next future stories?" VISION-KING nods in being completely understandable, he's got so many works, he's almost tied up? "Plus, unlike others, making 'sound effects' and detailing the work for the minds to image it just as so it's real-like is no easy task." To him, he does an effort not many have time or patience for, and that's a little count for something at least.

"Wait! When ARE you gonna do another Freelance Wrestle Program?" Sam suddenly realized something and went off to ask a question many would wanna know?

"Don't ask Sam, cause when you ask at such critical moments, then we get…." Max was trying to stop his partner, fear and concern for something may come out that they don't wish to hear, however….

"Unfortunately, that will be on hold for another three months? Sorry?" VISION-KING closed his eyes and sadly shook his head, as that work that was question is going to be on hold?

"GAAAAuugh! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HAVE HIM SAY THAT!" Max yelled out in agony and regret, he knew it was gonna come down to this, he just knew it!

"Well excuse me for not asking in the first place?" Sam turned to dryly remark his over-achieving partner on being so upset from a little mistake like that he made?

"Not to mention…..I may have to announce a time when work will be even slower to get prepared then usual?" VISION-KING shook his head to regretfully announce a possible outcome that may happen to him very soon?

"WHAT! What do you mean, your Visionalness?" The MASK quickly spoke out in surprise, what did his Author host mean by that?

"I mean plans for more work on my 'side' life, but hopefully, I can continue this for a bit longer?" VISION-KING spoke in clearing the subject up a bit, but hoped it would not come 'too' quickly for him to enjoy himself. "Besides, I have plenty of stories well prepared for their daily day-view when that time comes around, so no one needs to worry." He explained something out, as if telling of a backup plan he has well kept in storage for such occasions?

"Well that's nice to hear." Abigail replied out with a smile from hearing this little piece of news.

"Boy, does it ever sound nice." Russell nods in being happy to know that whatever the problem would be, will be handled.

"I think we agree that with the stories you got, your work will still continue on." Edger spoke that from knowing this Author, he's got enough stories to last a few extra years, for a bit.

"I have a question!" Max waved his hand up in wanting people to pay him any attention now. "The next work when your Kingdom Hearts is over, is it a game one?" The rabbit question of such a thought in knowing what's to come after Kingdom Hearts is over and completed?

"That's right, we seem to recall you made another game-related story, the Smash Bros. Subspace Emissary, I believe?" Sam replied out in remembering such a thing, that the Author has another big story in the wait.

"Correct, when my longest work is done, then that which you speak will appear next." VISION-KING nods with a calm expression, stating what the plan he has will be when the time comes.

"Owwwh-Aaahhh?" The crowd was 'oh' and 'Ah' a lot from finding this very well fascinating for their ears to hear.

"But the real question is, what then?" The MASK then spoke from rubbing his noggin before waving his hand off of another question of a subject?

"What do you mean?" VISION-KING asked a bit lost from such a question that it puzzled him?

"It's clear the Game-Stories are longer then Movie/Film Stories, and only TV Series are the next best thing, so…." The MASK was explaining how 'certain' fanlike stories are longer then others, which lead to this question? "What will be your next work?" The green face man asked in wishing to know of such a question of what's to come soon afterwards?

"Good question, I suppose, Chain of Memories from Kingdom Hearts & Reverse/Rebirth are the next logical choices?" VISION-KING held his chin to ponder in thought in knowing he has those two ideas to really work on, and that's another big feet? "However, if they are not prepared, then…hugh?" He chuckled off a bit before continuing on from which many were puzzled by such an expression? "Then I guess I'll use the short stories to fill in the open spots, nothing else." The man explained a new way to solve the problem when his biggest works are done.

"Well, that's a good plan to use when you think about it." Edger spoke to his Furling friends in thinking the idea did sound logical.

"I'm sure you have everything under control, sire." Abigail polity spoke to the VISION-KING, thinking he's got this situation complete handled.

"Right, we're all cheering for your success!" Russell nods to express with a smile that the Furlings like to see this next 2012 work will come out just as good as the rest.

"Thank you, little Furlings." VISION-KING thanked the Furlings on the desk for their kind comments while speaking of something in mind. "I plan to reach 25 stories for my site, then perhaps reach 50, then maybe 75, and then 100, who knows? I just like everyone to enjoy the stories I work with my time to prepare for their enjoying moments." He felt like he wanted to reach a goal, and when he's gone there, try to continue to grow even still. "Besides, I even help other fellow Authors in their works, that's a tricky detour from what I'm trying to do, but I don't mind one bit." The man on the monitor expressed that for him, even stopping to help other Authors is no problem, he likes to aid them in anyway he can.

"Man, that sounds really exciting?" Russell spoke out from liking the sound of this stuff, the man on the monitor was very busy, but was dealing with it like no bother?

"Uh-Oh?" Edger suddenly yelped from spotting something, it was the TV set's clock and of what time it was!

"What's the mater, Edger?" Abigail asked her friend in seeing the mole was acting a bit cautious and surprised?

"Look at the time!" Edger pointed out for everyone to pay attention to what the time was, as most of them knew what this meant. "It's almost time for us to be heading back home, plus the show's almost about to end." Edger explained out that they have to be home shortly soon, and that the show would be ending soon.

"Awww, do we have to leave now, this was getting interesting?" Russell moans in not wanting to leave this place, it was starting to be a lot of fun from what's been happening here?

"Hmm-hmm, don't worry, we'll see them again, or at least two of them?" Abigail chuckled under her breath to assure her pudgy hedgehog friend they'll see some of these people again, or in this case, the Freelance Police which she looked up to with a smile. "Bye everyone, thanks for having us." She waved in preparing to say goodbye while Russell and Edger followed what she was doing.

"Clapclapclap…." The audience was clapping in thanking the Furlings for stopping by on the set, as they jumped off the desk around the behind to leave out of sight.

"Well now, I guess I best be going too." VISION-KING spoke with a nod from his monitor, knowing it's time for him to get going as well. "Until the next time we speak, my dear friends. Oh, and perhaps around then, you'll be careful with the equipment, we don't want what happened today to be another repeat incident?" The man on the monitor exclaimed out especially around the last part in which the group on the set needed to be more careful next time around.

"Yeesh, don't remind me, I'm still trying to forget." Max quenched up a bit from feeling a cold chill down his spine from even recalling how that situation turn out?

"With you Max, you forget your own self-control if I didn't remind you once in a while." Sam remarked out in stating how forgetful his partner is that he forget to control his hyper-maniac self.

"Farewell, my friends." VISION-KING waved a little goodbye in saying his farewell to his friends the Freelance Police and the MASK, as he gets ready to turn his monitor off by remote control. "Trrussvhhmm…." Soon the monitor was turned off and the man on the screen faded from sight.

"Well boys, how's about this?" The MASK spoke to his two pals in seeing they have little time left, may as well as for a favor about now? "Since this show's almost ending, you can go out and bye a New Big Screen TV Plat-Board." The green faced man figured that with everything going on, he notices that their giant TV screen had blew up, and needed to be replace for the next Talk Show.

"Aren't those things like experience?" Max questioned the cost of buying a new Big TV screen, especially a flat platform version?

"I would say some cost between 5 to 10,000 dollars, Max?" Sam spoke from rubbing his chin in thinking where the costly amount's price range would be at?

"Well we know how to get that money, give out useless tickets by telling the driver he had a broken tail light while still driving!" Max clearly exclaimed out a plan to help get the money faster, by giving out tickets to folks that break the laws.

"Which we hid the fact we shot it in the first place and make a ridiculous demand of money." Sam quoted out in stating how they are the cause and that they demand large fees of payment that seem a little farfetched to some.

"Ah, the details Sam, and if we're lucky, have enough left to get some REALLY dangerous stuff!" Max shrug off his hand in not bothered by the small details while getting excited about what they can do with all that left over money, just this, BUY DANGEROUS WEAPONS OF DESTRUCTION!

"You crack me up, little buddy." Sam shook his head at finding Max's personally as humorist as ever, and just as the duo walk off the TV stage set to 'acquire' the money for a new Big Screen TV?

"UhhuhuhuhHuuaahhh?" The MASK chuckled a bit from seeing this humorist scene, but put on a good face, as he wave to you people goodbye while having to say this to all of you. "Whelp, that seems to be all the time we got, we'll be hoping to see you all again real soon, cause remember, the King of Vision is out there, _**En-Visioning**_ his New ideas, new Excitement, etc., etc., always the same preparation so stay tune, cause things are shooting for the stars!…Oh-yes of course…and Remember…." He jumped on his desk, made a running start pose, as he slowly lit out his words like a serpent talk kinda way, as he said this to you all. "Sssssssssomebody…Ssssssssstop Meeehh….AAAAahahahahahaAAAHHhhh!" That's were he dashed out of the room in smoke with his picture imagine laughing before it faded away. With that said, the lights go off, stating the shows over…until the next live talk show which will be another good one if the third one of todays got them a bit more excited of the news after the first! Then the next time they hear from this set, will be more knock outs again soon?


	7. Chapter 07 Sixth Month's Work Progress?

This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW

In a deep dark world, words begin to show up! "_You've dreamt of figuring out the latest gossip!_" Then a spot light appears in the tiny center stage of the screen, as the voice goes on! "_You're always wanted to know how things go weather from good to bad, or bad to good?_" At those marks, we start to move closer to the light source, as if wondering what's beyond it! "_Yet never in our lives can their be but one person….to make a difference…._" Then as we get closer, a solid shadow stands in the spot light, meaning that the voice is talking about this person here! "_He's the best at bringing smiles…._" The words appear over the new figure's head, as it goes on! "_The character to define the impossible…._" Next it showed up on his left side on his top shoulders while going on still. "_The man that knows no bonds to reality's rules….._" The next words appeared on his bottom right side near his waist, as they vanish afterwards…during a close to this introduction! "We introduce to you….." That's when we see the figure's face, as his face was green, like a mask! More then that, he wore a yellow suit, pants, long sleeves, white shirt with a red tie with black spotted tie, a flat gangster hat!

"I'LLLLLLLLL Take over Boys!" The person was non other then the MASK, and with a grin, he smiled to you people with this too say! "Show time, folks!" "Snaph! Courfhhhh!" The green figure then snapped his fingers as a spotlight shown on him and music started playing.

The Figure: _**I….Got'cha with my winning smile**_

The figure brings his smile to display while stretching a gloomy dog's frown into a smile!

_**I'm a living lesson, fare with style**_

He spins around, changing the scene and putting a mouthful of cigars in most annoying folks mouths!

_**just can't help, but stare at myself all day!**_

As he lean on their shoulders, he jump and sat on a rail that swings down while his cigars blow up in the other cranky folks faces!

_**I'm a going gecko, woofing draco, of pogoing , breaco, **_

Now we see the man popping his teeth and eyeballs out, then in another seen is him as a busted robot, then him dressed and riding a carriage in roman times style. Then appears as a little girl only she brings out her big pack of guns from outta nowhere, now he's seen dancing in a knight's suit of armor with a lady, and lastly grooving his normal looking self body while adjusting his hat right!

_**Vivi, foot flop**_

He's next seen flip-flopping in mid air before he drops down to face someone!

_**Somebody Stop Me!**_

Now we see him as a ninja with twin swords in each hand while his mask is covered…by a ski mask with long white silk hair ponytail!

_**Ricky Van-dibah, faces like mine!**_

Now he's making faces, and pulls an officer's underwear over his face. Then he zooms out, but his hat is left behind…

_**Don't come on down a dozen, there's a lot to be found**_

Until his arm stretches, grabs his hat from falling to the ground. In the next scene, he pulls his tie to expand his buttocks to cushion a car about to ram him!

_**Hay when they made me, yah they broke the mole!**_

He's in the next scene with robbers in a cowboy's outfit, but pulls his hat down and comes out as a Shakespear person! Then in the next scene, he's grabbed by a rocky-blob creature, but gets a hammer out and smashes the thing to pieces with a stupefied face.

_**Open the tides, stay in and refine**_

He appears to trip someone chasing him, then next appears in a scene chowing down in front of a T.V like a Sports-fan watching the game even with a drinker hat on!

_**Totally Outta my MIND!**_

He spins into a room by the door, stops spinning and holds his eyes out which would really freak most folks out!

_**Oaaahhh…**_

In another scene, an evil man by his shades is seeing something on the paper, which his glass shades reflect off mostly!

_**Villains in everywhere, it sounds like they decorate prison cells**_

Three thugs are see…getting captured by a squids tentacle and taken to who knows where? Then a spooky door opens from nowhere, with an evil villain entering the scene!

_**Green goes with anything, if they ask…SEE!**_

Then the green faced figure dressed as a painter is seen as he paints a big silent thug with green paint on his face, and then tosses the brush and paint container away! Just afterwards, he begins to drive his motorcycle up a wall in defining the laws of gravity.

_**Well their's one last thing I got to sing about!**_

Now we see the green face man on a smashed piano, pushes one key for though, at that the scene changes again with his mouth dropping from shock!

_**Open up Wide! And Really Shout!**_

Then another scene shows the figure in his motorcycle leather jacket in a few stories high off the ground, before he begins to drop…by his bike! Then but his neck and lastly his right eyeball sticks out as he drops!

_**WOooohhhhh….LOOK OUT!**_

Suddenly the figure is seen in another scene where his dum-buggy ride smashed front first into the ground, he jumps out in a duck-hair looking cool's man as he looks over his smashed ride!

_**This…Is…The…MAAAAAAaaaaaaaassSK!**_

We see him again spinning around before posing, making himself look good before the others could say anything, he's standing on something to be…of a letter, and more over….words showed in front of him!

(After going behind the scene were the words 'The Mask' in big, green, capital letters Appeared to cover the screen itself. And under them were labeled Talk Show, but in Aqua-Green coloring!) Then he appeared again to cover the introduction scene, with a sly smile as he spoke this out! "Ssssssssmokin!" This was non other then the MASK, a famous character of comedy, a vigilante hero if you would say, out on the run by the law and getting into trouble while saving the day, what a time!

"WaaaaaHOooooowwwwhhhhhhh!" Suddenly the lights begin to shine on a stage while the crowd in the audience cheers! It looks like a normal platform of any normal stage, design to look like the inside of a building, sofa's, love-seats, and couches for only the people coming in to sit down in with a large table for them to either set things on like meals or paperwork, or to set their feet up! But on the right side was a fancy office desk that had a lamp, a coffee mug, telephone, etc. junk stuff, and with a comfy office chair to sit in, this was the host's place to sit! Behind the host's spot was a large-Mini Flat TV screen set, and out in the grand center of the room was a Extra-Large Flat TV set with the show's title on it!

"!" Suddenly a yellow tornado spins into the room which everyone's attention on it, as it stops spinning! "Ssssssssmokin'!" The MASK now appears in his usual outfit while taking a blow to the crow. "Thank you, thank you, you are all much, 'MUCH' kind to little old me!" He then jumps in the air and falls right into his sit with his legs up and his hands folded while smiling towards you viewers. "Welcome back once again, it's been a while, hummmm…since you last heard, again of the again-das, so forth?" The green faced man waved off in knowing it's one of those days that they've done this so many times, it's old news.

"Bzizizizizizizizizzz…." Suddenly, the noise of an alarm clock's buzzard was going off that distracted everyone, it even entered the stage set?

"WHACkriivhmm….." Then without warning, someone smashed it with a mallet which belonged to non other then Max, with him was Sam, both members of the Freelance Police.

"Boy, when man made alarm clocks, they failed to mention how fun it is to break them?" Max replied off with a smile in stating how much fun it is to break stuff.

"Considering you just broke the twenty one this week, it's a new record?" Sam quitted out to mention how many Max has broken through in the last week is impressive on such clock-abuse.

"Sam! Max! What a surprise?" The MASK replied off with a cheeky smile in seeing his follow crew on the set, and causing mayhem as usual.

"It is?" Max replied puzzled fro not following along what this green masked guy was talking about?

"He's speaking of the highlight of that meaning, genius!" Sam remarked with a stern face that his partner missed the understatement of the meaning.

"Oh…right?" Max replied off slowly and being acknowledging such a fact.

"I was just about to contact our dear pal, you know him as…." The MASK was speaking to the copper duo before turning over to his monitor screen behind him to introduce someone important. "The VISION-KING, ladies and Gentlemen!" The green face man announced who he's bring up for everyone to see.

"WAHhhooohhhoooo!" The crowds cheer loudly and proudly in awakening the main Author of this show.

"Trruusvhhmm….." Just on the calling, the monitor behind the MASK came up to show on the screen was, as usual, the VISION-KING himself in his thrown making his greeting appearance.

"Greetings MASK, Sam, Max, and everyone out there." The VISION-KING spoke in seeing his old pals from the set, namely the green masked man and the Freelance Police.

"We're glad to see you here, how's the business doing?" The MASK shrug off his left hand before asking how the author business is progressing?

"I'm struggling with some planning works, but it's slowly coming around." The VISION-KING rubbed the back of his neck in feeling the work has been a bit hard for him, but it's mostly doing well. "For now, I think I might try to start working on, get ready for this…." The man on the monitor spoke in preparing to announce some surprising news of his.

"WHAT! WHAT! OUT WITH IT, MAN?" Max was yammering out in being too impatient to wait to hear the news this man had to offer?

"Stuff it Max, he can't tell us if you keep shouting over our ears?" Sam hushed his partner while trying to rub his aching eardrums from the loud outburst?

"A production work to…." The VISION-KING slowly began to spoke, before he opened his eyes to say this with a smile. "My own Kingdom Hearts story, the 'Chain of Memories' & 'Reverse/Rebirth' of the Woody Woodpecker version." The 'King of VISIONS' had announced that he was finally going to start working on a portion of his successful story on the site of his.

"WAAAAUUUUGHHHHH!" The crowds roared with cheer, they love that work so much, it was clear to the piercing headaches of others nearby?

"YOOOWCH? AND I THOUGHT I WAS LOUD?" Max yelped out loud from holding his rabbit ears down on his head, that was louder then he ever did.

"Consider yourself beaten on the loud & annoying department, little partner?" Sam held his ears shut with both his hands while quoting Max on knowing he just been beaten, and by the audience on being loud and annoying.

"Wow, you're going to be starting that project, boy, the folks are already getting excited…and loud too?" The MASK replied when the noise level calm down a bit while taking his own private ear-plugs out to rub out something in his ears to hear better now.

"Yes, but with any luck, I might be able to get a chance to complete such a project to be ready in….six months?" The VISION-KING nods while turning his eyes attention away to be honest that he could possibly be done in such a time making work?

"Yeesh, you almost wish to fast forward time?" Max complained while saying if they had time-travel equipment, they make time move faster to get this stuff here already?

"Easy for us to do, we have a portable time traveling elevator?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to remind Max that for the duo, they've got something that they're well experience in the whole 'time-travel' thing?

"Hmmm, speaking of which, how's of guest for today's show, boys?" The MASK suddenly rubbed his chin while looking to the copper duo in asking a question on the timely arrival of their next guest?

"Nowhere?" Max shrug off his shoulders to say which left everyone stump and lost what the manic rabbit was saying? "We searched from top to bottom, and unlike the last tiny guest, we checked the ground up-close and personal!" Max exclaimed that from their last tiny guest 'The Furlings', the next guest isn't seem to be found?

"Apparently, our guest on which this discussion revolves around time is running a little late?" Sam stated out that who they have coming to appear is not either here or is delayed?

"Then I propose we just wait, we all have plenty of time for the arrival of the cast member of the next story to appear on my site." The VISION-KING raised his right hand in speaking with a calm assured tone, that they can just wait patiently for their next guest to appear.

"True? But what can distract an audience while waiting for our next guest host?" The MASK nods in knowing they can wait, but what's to stop the audience from being bored of boredom?

"How's about a new specially made fight clip scene I've got prepared as an OFF-VIDEO RANDOM CLIP?" The VISION-KING suddenly spoke of a high idea with a smile, knowing it's just the perfect choice to make on the un-expected short-handed appearance of a special guest star.

"Hmmm, so promising, been a long time since we last showed one of those made up stuff scenes?" The MASK replied after hearing that idea, thinking it was indeed a long period of time they last did that on the show. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you heard from the kinghere, so get ready!" The MASK announced to the crowd with news that'll get their joy buzzers rattling with a new surprise…a NEW video Made Clip! "For a scene that's a made up battle for those that might like it's style and like to plan it's usage, here it is! It's a NEW "Bo-BoBo Bo-BoBoBo" in a Fanmade Hour Clip by…the 'King of Visions', right now with, get this…BATTLE MUSIC, ladies and gentlemen!" After the MASK finished exclaiming all of that, he motions to the middle monitor screen which changed from static fuzz to a new picture showing these words as it's announcing board.

_**~SCENE FROM NEWLY MADE CLIP BY VISION-KING (BO-BOBO-BO-BOBOBO)~**_

We see the Bo-BoBo gang against their opponent, the same guy before! The battle was long and hard, most of their attacks have damage this opponent, but he kept standing? It was Scene ReWrite, and he brought out his power once again! "Get ready for another round, gang! Super Fist of Scenery: Hero's Final ComeBack Fighter Battle!" He waves his arms out which made the entire set glow for some unknown and mysterious reason!

"What a sec.! What comeback, we're not losing?" Beauty freaked out to ask why the opponent would use another strange attack?

"Wrriisisiishhhh!" Suddenly, the entire area was changing in a blink of an eye for the whole gang.

"Hugh? The scenery's changing again?" Gasser spoke in noticing the effect of the enemy's Super Fist once more?

"Something's about to happen to us again?" Softon stated with concerns, as he notice their bodies were fizzling out like last time?

"I better get my makeup on?" Don Patch stated to put on some makeup with red lip stick, eyebrow curlers, etc.?

"BRRroososusuhhmmmm!" Then a bright light flashed and now we see a new scenery of a wasteland field with nothing but rubble, like a grey canyon zone. And in the middle of it were some fighters lying in defeat, beaten to a near unconscious state. One of the fighters was Scene ReWrite struggling with what looked to be….Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler playing the roles of….the BAD GUYS…AGIAN! During this moment, some battle music (From Dragonball Z Movie 8: Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan 'Lost' by Haji's Kitchen) was playing for the scenery event!

"Nrrugh?" General Le Fishcake was seen trying to stand up from being within a hole of a crater made?

"General?" Spoke the voice of Softon, as he was looking a bit roughed up, but struggle to hold himself in an upward sitting position with his left hand out? "Frussuwiphwiphwiphm…." All while giving away his energy aura towards the battle happening?

"GRruuagh…Something's happening?" General Le Fishcake groaned with a stern face, almost fighting an inner urge?

"Le Fishcake?" Spoke the voice of Hatenko, who lied on the ground, hand raised up in asking for the aid. "Frsusuvhmwiphmwiphmwiphm…." Even his own energy was leaving his body from his raised hand, as he was giving it to someone?

"URragh….we're in another of the enemy's attacks?" General Le Fishcake growled a bit with stern eyes, the enemy has got them in another scene of the plot.

"Please….just do it?" Spoke the voice of Gasser, who was bashed into a bedrock while looking ready to fall? "Frusvhruvhmwipohwihpmwihpm…." All while the person had their own arm out to give their energy off to someone.

"Urgh…no? Can't be suckered in?" General Le Fishcake struggled with a very serious face, like he just refused to cooperate at all?

"General?" Scene ReWrite "I need your power?" Soon we se Scene struggling from his near beat down, asking to be given power from the others? "FISHCAKE!" He then holds his head up high while yelling out to the General himself. "MORE POWER…RIGHT NOW!" He was shouting so loud, that everyone nearby could here him, as he looked almost down with enough strength to stand a bit.

"Ugh, what should I do?" General Le Fishcake spoke to himself in being so confused, the situation has turn too many times, it's hard to know what's what? "Should I really give my power to the bad guy, but he's a good guy here?" The poor fella was struggling in what choice to make, keep his pride or do what he's told? "UAAgghh! Tell me! Someday! What should be done, and WHY?" The fishcake yells out for anyone nearby to give him an answer he just can't understand?

"Do you even know what your asking?" Beauty slowly pops her head underneath with a sweatdrop, seeing things are getting pretty crazy now?

"Creakkcreakvhm….." The grounds began to crack underneath, as something g was going on….before some rock music kicked in about now!

Band Rockin: "_**Never see, Never hear, never hope, never talk, never ever having a thing**_"

"Pow-Pow-Pow-Pow…." Then the scene shows were Don Patch was delivering a bunch of punches at at Scene's gut! "Urgh, Arugh, Oaaurgh, GRaauuaaAaagh?" Scene ReWrite was crying out from each punch given to him, the pain becoming unbearable on each strike.

"_**Never feel, never will, never cry, never die, I won't die missing you**_"

"PRrusuvhhmm..Trrsuvhuphmm…." Even the canyon walls were breaking apart when Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo were delivering some strong fast punches to push Scene onwards. "Guuagh-GAAaugh?" Scene was letting off more cries from each punch, no less unable to take such pain? "PRUSsvhmm.../BRAAssiivhmm…." Then from a one punch from Bobobo to Scene's gut, broke more of the rocky mountain walls which sent the opponent taking a beating off.

"_**Never fear, never sleep, I pray some day I'm going to be someone**_"

"BASHhh!" Then Scene was slammed his entire body into the stone wall, making him trap. "Triple attack!" The Bobobo team trio shouted for their next assault move. "Frrusvhmm….." Before opponent could do anything, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo zoomed fast on Scene's lying psotion. "BOuwff!" Then delivered a straight close punch to his gut which broke the wall around Scene into a small crater.

"_**I'll Keep on, I'll keep on**_"

"Guurgh…guargh?" Scene lets off a little moan cry, as he kept his eyes focus on the trio fighters his facing, as he's not ready to call it quits yet?

"Unbelievable? He's taken more beating while facing all three of them?" Beauty spoke from watching the battle from the sidelines, Scene was taking a lot of beatings, but why, what for with this Super Fist technique?

"_**I'll keep on breathing**_"

"He's about done?" Jelly Jiggler spoke with a dry face in seeing they're about done?

"Right, time we finsih this!" Don Patch spoke with a heighten spirit with a stern face.

Mellow group: "_**Out of my mind I walk the line**_"

"You lasted longer then we expected, but the final hour has arrived!" Bobobo exclaimed from him and his buds backing away, it's time to end this battle.

"Yeah!" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler cheered forth with pumped fist.

"Fishcake…what are you waiting for?" Scene silently spoke in whispering to his only hope left?

"_**Losing now I'm sinking to fast**_"

"You're me…our last hope?" Scene exclaimed from telling the General that he's the only one to help defeat the enemies here.

"_**moving on just one one more time**_"

"Give me…your….POOOWEEERRRR!" Scene was struggling with his voice before rising it enough to shout off that he needed more power.

"_**I'm lost now I'm sinking again**_"

"FINE! I DON'T CARE!" General Le Fishcake gripped his fist while shouting off in response, as he's made up his mind. "I won't let an ally fall!" General Le Fishcake exclaimed out in letting the group around know that he's….going to give his power to Scene!

"Wait…you're jumping the wrong…." Beauty held up her hand to stop her friend from doing something by the REAL enemy's plot?

"FINISH THEM NOW!" General Fishcake yelled out to let Scene know what he must do.

"Ready boys!" Bobobo signalled his group with rising their fist up high. "HUrraarughhh!" Then Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler let off growls to bring their fist back for the final blow.

"Trrusvhhmm…." Then as if by a short second by unexpected means, General Le Fishcake's body glowed green with his hand held out. "Guuagh?" He struggled to let off his energy to give Scene the boost he needed.

"Conclusion?" Beauty sweatdrop in seeing that her friend here was completely suckered into this scene action role?

"Guurgh..GAArrughh!" Scene was struggling to move, it looked to be the end, but in reality, something was happening at that moment!

Solo man: "_**You search for my conscience deep inside**_"

"RARrughhh…" The Bobobo team roared out in bringing their right fist, but….

"HURrghhh..GAAugh!" Scene manage to left up his left hand, and then let it take all three fist punches. "PAVVhhmm…." Surprisingly enough, Scene manage to stop Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler's attacks in one swoop! "RUAar-RAARrughh/TRrsuuvhmmm…." Then without a warning, Scene's aura energy was skyrocketing, breaking him free from the bedrock

"_**I feel my heart beating conceding**_"

"Gaaughh/Waugh?" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were blown away, but Bobobo still stood where he was…for now?

"What?" Bobobo yelped out in a surprise reaction, the opponent isn't down, more like he's…getting stronger?

"_**and now my eyes are open wide**_"

Bobobo removed his fist from Scene's palm, as he and the recovered Wiggin gang stared at this.

"Where is he getting all this energy, boys?" Bobobo questioned this outcome they are dealing with, they enemy isn't finished yet?

"We don't know?" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler shrug off their arms plainly, not sure themselves?

"Your hour has arrive." Scene ReWrite spoke off with an authority tone, as he lowered his left arm down and started to hover off the bedrock with a determined and serious expression.

"_**dove off the wall I was building**_"

"Uagh…Uaagh?" Bobobo was lost for words with only his wide mouth showing how shocked this was for him. "Uaagh/Hurragh/Wurruruagh?" Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler were nearly gasping from suddenly seeing a change, this isn't the easy opponent they almost defeated, he's different which scared them suddenly?

"Frusvhmwihpmwihpmwihpm…." At this time, General Le Fishcake was still giving his power to Scene at this time. "Ugh…ugh?" Of course, General Fishcake was getting tired at this point, and was beginning to almost lose blaance.

Band Rockin: "_**Never see, never hear, never hope, never talk, never ever having a thing**_"

"I'm…not sure….but I just…went with my gut?" Fishcake was struggling to say something during the energy giving process.

Band Rockin: "_**Never feel, never will, never cry, never die, I won't die missing you**_"

"Ugh..uaaagh?" Then General Le Fishcake soon dropped the giving, and lost his balance to hit the floor.

"_**Never fear, never sleep, I pray some day I'm going to be someone**_"

"Ugh…ugh?" Softon was struggling before he collapsed himself from not having anymore power?

"Take him out, Scene?" Hanteko slowly requested before he faded out with a moan.

"_**I'll keep on, I'll keep on**_"

"Ugh..Ugh…sorry Mr. Don?" Hanteko soon gave in to being completely out of it then.

Broly was not pleased that his attack stopped, but decided to fix the problem. "Pouwhhh! Guarghumm!" He hurled another small sphere, which added to the other blast and made it twice as large.

"_**I'll keep on breathing**_"

"Take him out…Scene?" Gasser was asking out before he suddenly lost his moment to stay awake?

"Wait, you all are against our friends?" Beauty suddenly popped her head to break the fourth wall that everyone was trying to defeat the good guys, the real ones, but…ugh, headache central?

"RrruuAgh!" Sonic was starting to collapse through the ground under the pressure of the attack.

Mellow Group: "_**Out of my mind I walk the line**_"

"Hah! Don't matter how much you get from those guys!" Bobobo laughs this thing off while making a boasting speech. "It won't be enough to beat me!" He swung his arms out in proclaiming this won't beat him.

"That goes double for me!" Don Patch enters looking ready, as he made the same claim.

"And triple for me!" Jelly Jiggler even came from the left side with the same claiming as well.

"Grrussvhmm…." Then all three of the wigeon gang were charging themselves up for another battle.

"_**lossing now I'm sinking to fast**_"

"Hugh?" Scene chuckled at that remark, as he was not afraid anymore?

"_**moving on just one one more time**_"

"We'll see about that?" Scene exclaimed off with a cocky looking attitude on his expression. "You'll never really known for sure until I've tried." The man exclaimed that if these guys wanna prove their point, then he'll just have to show it.

"_**I'm lost now I'm sinking again**_"

"Grruvvhmm….." Outside, the scenery changes to where a giant astronomical meteor was heading directly on course to….the red planet where the group are station at?

"The battle is really heating up? Who will win in the end? And why am I the only one seeing a GIANT BALL OF DESTRUCTION HEADING WHERE NO ONE CARES FOR?" The Narrator's voice spoke off from noticing how close the destruction of the plent is getting?

"Crrusvhmm…." Some rocks were bereaving off of the ground, as the entire planet was beginning to break apart?

"Alright! Let's get ready to rumble!" Don Patch shouted out with the group making a stand off.

"Oh-Yeah!" Bobobo cheered off in getting sight for this too.

"We'll show him what we're made of!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed in wanting to show what they all got.

"Good idea?" Bobobo congrats his pals for the idea that would be useful. "Griphm-griphm…." And before anyone know it, Bobobo gripped his two buddies by their legs, what for?

Down Retro Beat: "_**I'm the same as long as you feel me**_"

"Friendship Cross Attack!" Bobobo was dashing across the levanting field, swinging Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler left, right, inwards and outwards cross attack. "Break-break-Break, Breakrivhmm…/Gaugh-Guuagh/Gaaugh/Gaaaugh?" Each time was breaking off the stuff that was blocking him, but were giving his two pals a major bruising.

"_**try hard not to kill me**_" Broly was shocked and angry at this before charging straight at Dark Woody!

"Frrusvhhmm…." Bobobo continues to push forward to reach his opponent with sheer determination. "Wuuaaghh?" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler however, were pretty much look white eyes in being out cold?

"_**you want the things you wanted before, before me**_"

"Frrusvhhmm….." Then Scene soon stood up and charged against his three opponents as Bobobo wasn't holding them anymore. "AHHhrugh!" The wiggin gang brought out whatever they had to face this foe.

"Magic Blade of the Raddish!" Jelly Jiggler brought forth a radish to be used as a sword. "Frusvhhmm…." As he swung his unusual weapon right against Scene, but he dodged it.

"POwwvhhmm…." Then Scene held back his right fist before smacking it to his gelatin foe. "GAauughhh?" Jelly Jiggler yelped from having a fist face punch while getting smacked away.

"_**you want to steal the sun?**_"

"Don Patch Sword!" Don Patch was next, as he brought out a green onion to be used as a weapon. "Friuuvhmm…." He swung it down with both hands on the grip to hit his foe.

"_**you want to feel my pain**_" "GAHhhh!" Dark Woody roars out, as he goes ahead towards the fist!

"POowwwvhhmm…." But after Scene dodged that too, he used his right fist to hit his opponent. "Gaaugh…." Don Patch yelped out a cry with a fist face-print from being smacked away like Jelly.

"My Turn! Bobobo Ultimate PUNCH!" Bobobo proclaimed out, as he prepares to throw a strong punch when his and Scene's aura were blocking the other from getting closer?

"_**you want, you want**_"

"Frruvhhmm…." Then by some unexpected move, Scene dodged the attack to get in closer to his opponent. "Now it's My Turn!" Scene proclaimed out with a very serious face.

"_**you want to feel me breaking**_"

HaaaAUGHhhh!" Scene drove his fist directly below Bobobo's stomach gut, and make contact. "PRESSsuvhm…..!" Scene's punch manage to drive far in the gut of Bobobo, like he manage to break the defense.

"ARrruuughhhh!" Broly feels the immersive pain, coarsening through him, it was impossible! It was even from this moment, the flashes before Bobobo suddenly…was making him see something else?

Everything changes to a nursey place for babies when they are born, as we see something?

"Waauhhh..Waauughh!" The scene showed something in the past, were there was a baby of Scene ReWrite, wailing his little voice out in his cradle.

"Gauugh…Gaugh…" The scene also showed in the past, was a baby Bobobo in his a cradle, crying while he wasn't alone?

"WAaahnn..Waahhnn…." A baby Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were seen wailing their legs and rattles like crazy in a shared cradle!

"_**BREEAAKIIIIIIIING….**_"

"WAIT! HOW ARE YOU ALL TOGETHER AS BABIES?" Beauty's face suddenly popped up unexpected with wide eyes, in breaking the fourth wall in not believing her friends baby shots were with this enemy from long ago?

Now the scene changes back to the present where the action is happening.

"I am not gonna let, you get away with this! HUURRGAAAHhhhh!" Scene was exclaiming and then he roared out before finishing his attack still on. "SPLASHhhedhhh!" Then the punch bursted from Bobobo's gut and out splashed some green energy blood!

"AHhhhuaghh-HAAauughhh!" Bobobo let out some cries, as his face looked ready to crack suddenly? "Haughh/ GAauughh/WAauughh?" Bobobo's body began to crack from that attack, even Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler joined with their afro ally like they could nearly hold themselves together! "Pouwhh-Pouwwh-Pouwwh!….GUormph-POUWFFF-RAIIINNNnghhhh!" Their bodies were lighting up with loose energy that was becoming harder to keep controlled? "Waaughhhrrugh-WARrughhh-URRaarughhh?" The three were letting out moans, groans, cries, etc. with their twitching bodies before they froze for a moment.

"Srruvhhmmm…BOOMmgruuvhmm….." Then as Scene ReWrite approached them, their bodies exploded in a bright light that covered anyone's view? "BRRuaughh/GRRauaughh!/WAauurghh!" From the inside, we hear the voices of those defeated while Scene was seen falling from the air to the crumbling ground below.

"Grruvhhmm….GRUUVVIIIvmmmmm…." The scene changes to the giant blue astronomical meteor heading towards the red planet, as it begins to break apart. "Oh no, the Astronamical Meteor is about to make contact? EVERYONE RUN FOR COVER!" The Narrator's voice yelped with fear before yelling out in panic for anybody to get away. "GRugruvh…BRUUGRuaavvhhmm….BOOMMGRruvhhmm…." Soon the entire red planet was destroyed from the front breaking and then the back…into nothingness! That was were the music that was playing soon ended on that note before everything showed only the stars in the empty space.

"PRroooushhmmmm!" Suddenly, the scenery began to change back to normal, as the battle part had ended, and it looks like the Bo-Bobo team were struggling with some new damage.

"I don't believe it, how's he this strong?" Beauty exclaimed with shock eyes in seeing this opponent could even change his own downfall, into a comeback?

"Uuugh? I can't believe he tried to take the lead role of a hero to beat Mr. Bobobo?" Gasser groans in seeing that Scene was someone to make himself be known as the real winner in a scenery he creates, it almost seems impossible to beat a foe like that?

"You jerk! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Bobobo yelled out, as he, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were a bit patched together while beating General Le Fishcake.

"Boink-boink-boink!" They were using toy bonker hammers to boink the guy, for if not for him giving his energy, they would have won?

"Ow-Ow, Hey? Come on, that wasn't mine to blame?" General Le Fishcake yelped from being attacked by an angry mob of his pals, even if this was partially his fault, it was an accidental event?

"You gave the bad guy more power!" Jelly Jiggler pointed with an angry face in knowing that this was the fishcake's fault, no escuses.

"Right, and thanks to that, we're seriously wounded?" Don Patch exclaimed that now he and the others are hurt, and from almost having a win too.

"I feel so bad for going against my Don?" Hatenko moans with sadness for what he has done to upset Don Patch.

"The enemy's a lot tougher then we give credit for, we'll have to be more cautious from now on?" Softon exclaimed with a serious face, knowing Scene ReWrite is a strong opponent, to underestimate him, would lead to more mistakes on the gang's part.

"You should be careful, my Super Fist changes the scene and makes it play out in my favor. So you have no choice, but to follow your roles in the acting world." Scene explained his power, and it's a thing to be feared indeed. From one spot changed to another to fit his plans, that's almost impossible to even beat?

That's where the Narrator begins to make the closing of the battle. "Looks like Bo-bobo's team still have some catching up to do, with an opponent that seemingly can't be beat? WHAT Will become of this, tune in next time to find out what all the answers are!….If this story's main casting roles hasn't changed over once more like the old writers and producers?" That last part, he grumbled from believing something like that would end up happening.

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"WAAAuughhhh!" We return to the main set, were the crowds were just cheering like crazy. They were clapping and roaring from finding that clip enjoyable, even the MASK was nodding in finding such a fight scene…uniquely interesting?

"Gotta score you points, V-K baby, you've done it again?" The MASK pointed to the man on the monitor in giving some credit on that excellent clip.

"When it comes to senseless and weird comedy you just can't understand, but laugh at…then Bo-Bobo and his cast series friends are the perfect candidates for such a display of amusement." The VISION-KING exclaimed that he figured who could be the next best clip to give people a funny time, and he believes Bo-Bobo Bo-Bobobo is that series. "Besides, I always wanted to give that Dragonball Z Movie 8 scene a try, and this perfectly screams, use it!" The man on the monitor exclaimed that he wanted to try making a scene with a chosen cast, and this was perfect too.

"Huugh..Haugh/BLlaugh-Haaugh?" Then the Freelance Police rushed in, looking tired and out of breath, as the clip was running during the time they were doing a search task?

"Any luck, boys?" The MASK turned to the copper duo in wondering if they had any new luck in finding their missing 'guest' yet?

Once the Freelance Police got their breathing under control and calm down, they look to each other, almost like they feared in having to speak the truth of the matter?

"We're tried again, but no one's heard or seen today's guest even on the studio property, or even the lot outside?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to say that they've checked just about everywhere around the entire area, but can't find anything?

"You think the person that's handled Time-Traveling has all the time in the world…." Max was starting to make a quote of a person this guest is, apparently a master in time-travel before….lashing out! "AND HE'S LATE!" The hyper-active maniac rabbit waved off his arms in feeling infuriated that the person that's time-traveled, is late being here on today's show at this time limit?

"QRRususvhhmm….BRrzzzivhmmm/Sprizizivhhmm….." Suddenly, there were blue sparks of electric currents running throughout the studio, making harsh winds blow around that nearly freaked the audience out?

"Wooh? Spoke too soon?" Max yelped at this sudden un-expected appearance of something, as the faded light grew brighter until it was the size of a sphere while red-violet smoke mist escaped on the ground.

"Brusuhhm…Brushhmm…Brushhhmm….." Soon multiple flashes were flashing so bright, it was almost blinding for the group to keep their eyes covered and protective from watching this. "WRuushophm….." Soon, after the whole flashing waves were ceasing, so did the extra bright light show?

"What the great howling moons, running across New Jersey is happening?" Sam asked puzzled, as he unshelled himself to see what has happened here?

"PRushoomm….bisisitrizzihmm…." While the noises were going off, the Freelance Police begins to investigate this strange phenomena?

"BRrisistrizizzihum….." From looking at it, there was some lever in a chair spot, some turbine engines attach to it, even a year chart date, all were sparking from the blue light's electric circuit current from appearing out of nowhere?

"Sorry about this?" Spoke a sudden voice during the entire confusion that had taken place?

"Who's there?" Sam asked off from knowing they got company on the show?

"Show yourself!" Max shouted in demand to know who they are in the presence of someone?

Then who should appear when the smoke cleared, but a young man wearing a grey suit with a red vest outside his white shirt. His hair was red, well combed and he was shown to have blue eyes? He seemed like a well mannered gentlemen on his appearance, and he seemed very well physically challenged.

"Greetings from the Past, to your Future, my name, is Tom Spender." The person introduced himself to be Tom Spender to everyone on the show.

"Welcome Tom, tell us, how does it feel to be apart of our 'MAN' on the screen's show?" The MASK welcomed the man from the past to be on the King of VISION's set show that he is hosting.

"In truth, I'm not completely sure?" Tom rubbed the back of his head in feeling unsure about being here, as it's a new experience to be on a fanlike series, especially when it's the VERY first time in the, well history?

"Then have a seat and we can chat?" The MASK offered which Tom Spender took a seat near the host while Sam and Max stood around watching this, and…the little rabbit tried to test the Time Machine, but his K-9 pal was holding him back.

"For many people watching this, I've studied a certain film that has NEVER been made into Fanfiction! But that's…about to change?" The VISION-KING spoke from his monitor in pronouncing that he's plans for a newly released story, one that has never been seen on the net, but that will soon change shortly soon.

"Are you certain about that?" Max suddenly asked from hearing that comment, as there was something a little off about it.

"Max and me did some digging, and found a whole bunch of stories related to the actual film?" Sam stated out in pointing out that from the duo's investigation, the work this Author is going to do, may have been actually on the fanfiction site after all?

"True, but you miss the point!" The VISION-KING nods with a confident smile, in knowing something that possibly seem to confuse everyone, but will soon explain it. "The film is 'Time Machine', but the work I'm working on is loosely adapted to an animated version, 'Time Kid', making it close to what the author: H.G. Wells, created for his novels." The man on the monitor exclaimed that for him, it's a film story he's hand chosen to work on of which non others have done.

"He's got you boys there?" The MASK looked to the copper duo to wave off his hands and shoulders that their main man of a king was right on that part.

"It is mind puzzling, how there are many such stories, but not many of the work I'm from?" Tom spoke to rub his chin in being mostly puzzled, and curious how there are many stories, but non revolving around him and what his animated movie is loosely based on?

"That's another thing Max and me did!" Sam spoke out in answering Tom Spender's question about that very subject. "It turns out, that your film that's chosen to be a fanlike is not sold in stores very much, but only found on the internet's sale off sites!" The K-9 shrug off in mentioning how 'Time Kid' that the King of Visions is going to do, can only be found in one actual place?

"Like Ebay, or Amazon, or even PIRATE EBAY! Arrrugh!" Max was holding up his left hand and then right, and then just waved both while making a pirate impersonation.

"Cute impersonation of a pirate, Max?" Sam exclaimed off from shaking his head on what Max was trying to do just now. "Plus, the film was a 2002 animated movie that was property of Nickelodean." The dog explained that for such a film made in a certain year, it was also property of a studio program.

"Yeah, and you can bet that any of their adaptive films into animated versions of popular films are never easy to find." Max shrug off in estimating on a high strong sense that any films made by that company, must be the hardest to be located anywhere other then sale shopping network systems.

"Hopefully, that will change, with your help in our effort, Mr. Spender." The VISION-KING exclaimed out while waving his right hand in stating that today's TV show's guest shall indeed make a new change in fanlike history by working with him.

"Please your highness, call me Tom." Tom held up one hand in asking in a gentlemen's manner of wishing to be referred to by his first name.

"Very well, but only if you not go to address me in such noble manners, we're all friends here." The VISION-KING nods in agreeing to such terms while also asking for a favor in return to Tom's request.

"In any case, you people out there will be surprised to see this, won't they, kingy-baby?" The MASK spoke out towards the audience in planning to tell about big news now before looking to the man on the monitor in wanting him to take over there.

"Indeed, not only will I be presenting this film I found enjoyable, but it will have a…twist?" The VISION-KING proclaimed of that he has a little 'surprise' in the waiting on this work. "For during the 1/3rd on the beginning, Tom, you won't be alone in this adventure." The man on the monitor told Tom that in the adventure of this story, he's not alone.

"Well I know I'll get to have some friends, but you must certainly have a catch?" Tom exclaimed from understanding how the film he's in works, but knowing the author he's going to work with, he'll have a 'few additional' things added to it.

"Indeed, for you will have guest stars in this film." The VISION-KING nods that this young man was correct, as he begins to explain it. "Non other then Sonic the Hedgehog cast members to spice up the adventure." The King of VISIONS announced that in the work, for any that may or don't remember, will star such a popular cast from a certain series.

"WAAAuughhhh!" The crowds cheered from hearing this, a story that will have a little excitement which will star a popular known hedgehog and/or it's cast.

"Looks like the audience finds that all well in good?" Max stated off with a smily blank face that everyone seems to love the whole 'Time Machine' adapt film mix with a little 'Sonic the Hedgehog' action.

"Can't blame them Max? It's going to be this Author's first post of a crossover where cast from the Sega series popular cast from the Sonic games, comics, and TV shows get to be apart of this." Sam shrug of his shoulders to explain to his partner in how this new work will really bring in a lot of attractions from many point-siders.

"Which is why I have already prepared that the short clip of 'who' will be apart of this work, shall be seen." The VISION-KING announced off that he's decided to give a little 'sneak peek' of the work that's going to be seen in the future. "MASK….if you would be so kind as to present the clip where Tom's meeting takes in." The man on the monitor informed the green faced man who is the host to start the work of what the audience will see.

"You got it, your royal majority!" The MASK saluted with a general's outfit on before spin changing back into his normal get up. "Presenting for all of our enjoying pleasures, it's time for the sneak pick at VISION-KING's own 'Time Kid'…with special chosen cast from the Sonic the Hedgehog series!" The masked man exclaimed off while that last half was a bit squeamish in his voice. "Click/trissivhmm…" Then with a wave of his remote in hand, he activated the main monitor that was changing now. Soon the title of what was about to appear was seen, as everyone on the set was quiet to see this new work ahead.

_**~VISION-KING'S TIME KID SNEAK PEEK~ ~EXTRA ADDITION CLIP SCENE OF MEETING PICKED SONIC THE HEDGEHOG GANG~**_

"Then Your!" Tom suddenly yelp out in knowing precisely now of who this person before him was, and it was shocking to even believe it, but it's true, it's….!

"Tomas Spender III!" The man revealed himself to be from his window, as he seemed done answering the question. "Driver!" The man turned his head to speak with his driver now after that business was done. "Gruvhmm…." The window closed itself up, showing a stun Tom in the reflected view of it. "Druuvuhmm….…..Rvvuuhmm…." Soon the limo took itself off to drive onwards, leaving a stumped Tom from seeing what he saw!

"My Grandson?" Tom slowly whispered out to exclaim in not believing this, that was his own grandson under his same name which was also under the possibly his son's name too? Tom looked down on the street's walkway path to pick up something that was dropped to see…. the shades that belong to Brittany! "And my Great-Granddaughter?" Tom stated off from looking into the reflection of the shades, that these belong to his great-granddaughter, Brittany. He stared at the shades puzzled, he's seen two of his descendants in the future, both that he felt seem familiar to him? "Cliphm…" He puts the shades in the bag while planning to head off somewhere, namely to only one spot he needed to get to…the parking lot?

"Coming through!" Shouted some young female voice that was behind Tom at the time!

"Hugh…Gulph?" Tom yelped to look what was behind him that made that noise, but it was too late, as he got tripped on the turn, and by something or someone? "Hugh?" Tom was fixing himself up while still confused to what hit him in the first place?

"Ow-weey? That hurt?" Spoke a little girl's voice, like from her recent run in with Tom kinda hurt her, as from an off-scene, she was rubbing her sore head?

Tom soon was able to get a good look at who or what he bumped into and it was a real shocker to believe when it wasn't a person, but….an anthropomorphic ANIMAL? She has orange and brown fur, blue eyes, and wears a green and white tube top, black skin-tight shorts, and green and orange shoes. She seems about only seven years old, yet seems full of adventurer's spirit!

"What…what are you?" Tom asked completely speechless to seeing something like this, it was an animal, yet it could walk and dress like a person, even seem to speak with a higher intelligent mind then most animals?

"What's wrong mate, ain't never seen a Sheila before?" The raccoon girl recovered enough to look back at the started Tom in seeing he's never once meant someone like her, which in this case, was true.

"I….don't think so…or known of such a thing?" Tom slowly replied completely puzzled on both accounts while watching this raccoon girl stand up to dust herself off from the ground?

"Marine! Where are you?" Spoke another voice off in a distance, but the raccoon girl revealed to be Marine turned to the direction.

"Over here mates, I bumped into someone!" Marine replied back to the voice calling her while Tom soon stood up to dust himself clean from his fall.

Soon Tom's day got a whole lot better, as from around the corner came not one, not two, but FIVE MORE creatures, just like the raccoon girl? They came from either flying, gliding, or just walked and they all had one thing in common, they were all anthropomorphic beings the likes Tom has never encounter before?

A six year old, light brown rabbit (surrounding eye areas, head top, and ear tips) and cream with her eye color being brown. She wears white gloves with golden buckle, a vermilion dress, a cobalt duel-flap tie, vermilion and yellow shoes with white socks. Also with her was an unusual creature that was 15 cm (1/2 ft) average in height and weight of 7 kg (15 lbs), and appears like a neutral child-like? It is light blue and has tallow markings at the tip of it's head, hands, feet and tail, bulb-shaped head, dark blue eyes, a floating, yellow pom-pom ball hovering above the tip-top of it's head, two pink butterfly-like wings and a small circular tail. It's seen as a male, and it also wears a red bow tie.

A male bee that looks to be six years old and wore a black pilot's helmet with trims with a black and yellow flight goggles, white gloves with black cuffs, an orange vest with a bee patch on it and orange sneakers.

Also with the bee boy was a yellow girl close to his age with blond hair (the front lifted into a high, curled bang) and blue eyes. She wears a brown bomber jacket with pale yellow cuffs, a short pink dress (with flowers on the hem), pink shoes (with yellow cuffs and pompoms) and gloves similar to those worn by her male bee friend.

A young squirrel with yellow fur and bright blue eyes. He wears white gloves, blue shoes and a blue jacket.

The last person was an eight year old fox child with yellow-orange/white fur, his hair is yellow-orange/white (for his chest), his skin is yellow-orange/white, and his eyes are sky blue. He wears white gloves and socks with small black belts securing them, red and white sneakers.

"We're so-so-sorry, we were trying to ca-ca-catch up with her?" The squirrel stutter a bit in apologizing for what happen to Tom being knocked down.

"I'm fine, um….?" Tom was smiling to reply, but suddenly stopped himself from not even knowing who or what these creatures were, especially their names?

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves, my mama told me it's the most politic thing to do when meeting a gentleman!" The girl rabbit exclaimed out in a politic tone in being very well behave.

"Um, sure?" Tom slightly shrug off in going along with that suggestion, seeing someone knows about manners here like from his time?

"In that case, my name is Cream the Rabbit, sir." The girl rabbit soon flapped her ears up to the surprise Tom, as he shook the one called Cream gently. "And this is my dear friend, Chess the Chao!" She held up her hand to her little friend in introducing him too.

"Chao! Chao!" The little blue creature flew in front of Cream to reveal he was Cheese, and for that fact, what creature he was, a Chao!

"Amazing! I've never seen something like him?" Tom exclaimed in finding Cheese' kind of species to be very unusual?

"Cheese is an in-in-interesting creature. Oh, my na-na-name is Ray the Flying Squirrel. Si-si-sir?" The yellow squirrel came up to say who he was, even to shake Tom's hand while being a bit off with his words.

"You seem nervous, why the stutters?" Tom spoke puzzled in the way Ray was speaking for some reason?

Soon the female girl bee flew up to Tom by surprise before making herself well known. "Ray just does that sometimes, it doesn't let it stop him from asking questions. Oh, my name is Saffron Bee, please to meet you, and this here is…." Just when she introduced herself and was going to present her other accompanied friend, she was cut off?

"I'm Charmy Bee! Junior member of the Chaotix Detectives Agency, you got a problem or a case needing to crack, we're their to help!" The young boy bee exclaimed with an eager attidute from revealing he was Charmy to Tom's expense.

"So….you help people out with problems?" Tom asked a bit off from seeing Charmy be so up to boost of himself and of what he can do…for such a small bee still.

"Perfecto-mondo!" Charmy replied with a cheery smile while giving an 'A-OK' sign by his left hand.

"What?" Tom asked a bit unsure and not well knowing of the modern day's time period way of language?

"That means yes, anyway, my name is Tails." The fox boy exclaimed off by what Charmy meant to say while answering who he was after shaking Tom's hand next.

"Tails?" Tom repeated surprised from shaking hands while looking at Tails funny, thinking that was a strange name to give someone?

"His real name is Miles Prower, but he rather be called Tails, cause of the two extra tails?" Charmy flew over to point to Tom's unnoticed gaze, that Tails indeed have two tails!

"Amazing? A creature with two tails?" Tom replied in surprise in seeing two tails on a fox, but was more surprise when Tails used them to make a copter out of them. "And it can fly with them?" The red-haired boy was very surprise indeed from seeing this mysterious feet?

"Right, and I'm Marine the Raccoon, I'm a captain, and this be my crew?" Marine suddenly steps up to Tom and pats her chest to boost off her status of being a captain and pointing to the others too?

"Aren't you…young to be a captain?" Tom asked puzzled in seeing that from even his time travel, that someone like Marine seem awfully young for such a thing or psosition?

"She just likes to say she is?" Saffron shrug off her shoulders in stating that Marine likes to say that about herself.

"So wh-wh-wh-ho-who are you?" Ray asked Tom in not getting his name from their conversation yet from their introduction?

"Well, my name is Tom Spender?" Tom spoke in feeling there could be no harm telling the new creatures of his name, even though there's one catch to it when time traveling?

"Wait a second! You can't be Tom Spender the third?" Charmy flew around Tom to exclaim a fact while puzzling and questioning this guy's identity? "That guy had about grey hair, and you look way to young?" To the young bee's point, he tried to point out the features of Tom's Grandson.

"You know of them?" Tom asked the young animal creatures if they knew of his Grandson in this time period?

"Only there daughter Brittany, she's the only one we see must often?" Cream stated off that it's the red-haired girl on the skateboard they know, the other members of that family, not much.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nods in agreement there, as they only knew the girl from Tom's future family?

"Plus, her family acts like such fancy snobs, and Vector's been trying to get a job from them since they don't work with all the money they make from an invention?" Charmy buzzes around to state off something that's been going on with the Spender family while making some pointed statements. "Espio once told me that a family that suited must have some secret to their success? Like getting support funds from a secret society?" The young bee exclaimed off that someone, from afar, must be pulling the strings in aiding such a family's position and standards, etc. for the world to see.

"But you can't be another Spender, even a distant relative isn't around for miles?" Saffron pointed out that they knew of the Spender family, even by a bit, there isn't anyone else that would be in the area?

"But I am!" Tom proclaimed that he was a Spender, as it's his family name, even in this future time line he's visiting.

"Maybe my holo-map could explain things about you having a connection with the family tree." Tails stated out from showing his wrist watch before activating it to show some holo-map view screen?

"What's a…holo-map?" Tom asked puzzled in never even hearing or seeing something as strange as that device Tails is using?

"Crickey, what's with you mate, you act like you've never seen blokes like us or know much of technology?" Marine asked out from thinking that Tom was acting like he doesn't know of creature beings like them or even about technology while other folks already know?

"What's that?" Tom asked puzzled on the technology part, which made some of the young animal members look to him strangely?

"Huuagh?" Tail spoke out from noticing something, which showed an old photo of Tom before finding out the date on it! "No way….this photo of the Spender family….shows this guy…from 1902?" The young fox exclaimed with wide eyed surprise, that Tom's a relative of the Spender family alright, but…from long ago…in the distant past?

"Whah?" This made the other animals replied out in surprise shock from hearing this piece of information.

"But how can someone that's decease be around?" Saffron questioned out in not understanding how someone who existed long ago is around today?

"That's what I was about to tell you? I came here by a time machine looking for my father!" Tom stated out to the animal group that he traveled through time in order to find and locate his father.

"Strewth! You're looking for your pops?" Marine replied amazed while she was asking if Tom was doing business around here to find his lost father, and from a time machine no less?

"Yes? He's somewhere lost in the future from when I found his Time Machine appear in his lab in my time?" Tom nods for the response while stating out the last information he got of where his father might be?

"Oh boy, a case! And my first one to crack all by myself, won't Vector and Espio be jealous!" Charmy exclaimed in gleaming joy, seeing this was the chance for him to take on a case all by himself…and solve it too!

"Charmy, now's not the time for that, our friend here needs help." Saffron exclaimed to her bee friend with a stern tone that they shouldn't be doing this as some way to do business, but to help aid a friend.

"If you'll let us, we can help you, my best friend Sonic has always said to never turn down to help someone in trouble." Tails spoke with a shrug off his shoulders to state that he and his friends could be more then willing to aid Tom in his search for his father. Especially since he knowns his best firmed would never turn down help when someone is in need.

"You really wanna help me find my father?" Tom asked out surprised that the very few creatures he's meant in this time period wanna help him out?

"Of course, your our friend, after all." Cream nods in stating that Tom has become there friend, so why not help a friend with other friends around.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nods in agreement to that suggestion very much that Cream exclaimed.

"And maybe you ca-ca-can tell us what you've done in the pa-pa-past from your invention!" Ray replies out in stating that while they can help Tom with his search, the time-traveling boy could fill them in with some information.

"I doubt he has, since we don't know when or what invention was that lead to his family's success?" Tails shrug off in not sure what Tom or another of his family made yet, or even if the former has even gotten to it yet at all?

"Then what are we waiting for mates, lets find that Time Machine while Tom tells us what happened!" Marine exclaimed off with a prideful confidence in wanting to get this show on the road, as she begins to take the lead.

"Well, I suppose I could brief you on what's happen to me so far?" Tom replies in accepting the aid, as he begins to take his walk in the general direction of his Time Machine. The boy may not know it, but he'll soon end up with more of a pickle while he won't be alone either, as before he goes, he'll have some 'additions' to his Time Travel plans to see the rest of the unseen future!

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"WAAauughhhh!" We return to the main stage set, where the crowds were cheering for that marabous display of the action. Pretty much, while it was a nice scene, many were interested in the 'additional' cast to be seen in this work that will be presented soon.

"Gotta love that crazy twist you see in every clip show?" The MASK stated out with a smily toothy face in pointing at how fun that clip was for everyone. "From ONE ordinary to originally new remix versions always brings the gold?" The MASK waved out his arms in knowing that like anything, a little change of paste can make many things that were made, into something new. "And I should know, I've won a few medals!" The green faced man exclaimed that last part while surprisingly showing….gold medals, like those he won from prize contest?

"So have Max and me during the Olympic games when we went under as contestants." Sam mentioned out that the Freelance Police once took part in the olympic games by going under cover then.

"And by winning it, which we mean that, as that we didn't cheat and swipe the medals just to prove we were the best!" Max held up his index left hand's finger to declare while stating they didn't do anything 'illegal' in their action course, not that it wouldn't surprise us?

"Tell me, Tom, are you feeling excited?" The VISION-KING looked from his monitor at the guest about his time spending in the Author's new story to be made.

"Very much, I'm looking forward to when this story is made." Tom nods with an assured smile that he'll enjoy and look forward to seeing his own story told, and newly retold by this author's magic touch.

"Clickclickclickclick…." Suddenly, as Tom checked out his pocket watch, he nearly yelp at the time.

"Oh my word, I need to get back home…back to my time!" Tom exclaimed in surprise that he has to prepare himself to leave soon, as he puts his pocket watch away.

"Why, you're a time-travel, you got plenty of time?" Max asked out puzzled in why someone who trailed in time was worried about being late, made no sense to him?

"Max has a valid point, and that's on most occasions when I say that 'MAX' is right about something." Sam quoted off to mention that on rare terms, Max was right about this, why would there be a problem of being late if one can travel through time, and it wasn't 'too' complicated to understand neither?

"I appreciate the thought, but I can only go back certain periods of the year, and I manage to wait up to this date in my time to come while this spot was a storage facility." Tom speaks out that while he is glad that those on the set wish he stay, but explained that he has came to this period in time, on the date which is the same in the past while moving the said device, to a spot where the stage would be 'later' built.

"To true, for the Time Machine that's in use…doesn't have actual hours or minutes, a day, is still a mystery." The VISION-KING nods while explaining what's happening for all to understand. Tom's machine can only go back and forwards in the exact same place it was in during the course of time-travel in the set year chart, the hour and minutes are different while the day, is just like it was in the past.

"Boy, is that confusing? I would almost wish to give some kind of improving ideas to change such old fashion?" The MASK rubbed the back of his head in just getting a near brain-cracked headache thinking that kinda tech needed some improving.

"Wait! Can't we ask something interesting?" Max held up Tom from leaving his seat to leave with something in mind to ask out. "Like what happened to mine and Sam's Ancestors in the past?" The hyper-active rabbit asked a question about those that were his and Sam's great-great-grandfather figures that looked alike?

"What are you talking about, little buddy? You saw what happened from that film during the whole Toys of Power event?" Sam asked puzzled while stating a reminder of Max seeing the ending of what happened to their ancestors during such an event?

"Hello, my brain was stolen at the good part of the unveiling? Duuagh!" Max dryly remarked off with a rude tone, that his brain was stolen from their Season Three, Episode 2 part of their game version that time!

"Should have realized?" Sam shook his head with his hands on his waistline in seeing he should have guess Max would say something crazy like that.

"I can certainly say, it's been a good time with you being on the show, Tom Spender." The VISION-KING spoke with a high thanks in having this person guest star on this talk show. "Pleasant trip back home." The man on the monitor was giving his compliments on Tom's safe return back…to his own time period.

"Well it's been fun, maybe we'll do this again…." Tom thanked everyone on the set, as he walks over to his Time Machine, but before he even thinks of getting in, he shows a nice smile to the audience and those on the set with this little thing to say. "Some other time?" Tom waved a two finger goodbye wave, as he sat in his Time Machine's chair where the controls were at.

"Grugrugruvhmm…." Tom pulls the lever in the machine back that which ends up setting the Time Machine.

"Trruusvhhmmm…Qrruussvhhmmmm!" Suddenly, mist was circling around the machine's feet, and then blue volts were shooting out from it while almost getting covered in a sphere of energy? "Qrusshhmmm…GRrruushhoommm….." The sounds of it were proof that the Time Machine was about ready to launch itself back into the past!

"Jumping Jelly Beans off Flint Hill Stadium in the Mississippi Storm of the Year Forty Eight Mil-Run!" Sam yelped out from seeing the little display Tom's Time Machine is causing. "That things certainly causing an uproar!"

"It's making some discharge in the space-time continuum that may effect our minds as we speak?" Max spoke off a scientific explanation which even he meant not be so sure what it means, but we might understand it anyway?

"Gruuoovhhmm….." As the Time Machine was powering up with violet mist surrounding it's feet, Tom was just sitting comfertly in the control chair. "THrusuhhmmm-Truushhmmm!" Some thunder blasting sounds were heard, just before the entire machine was covered in a sphere of energy. "TRuuosohhmmm…QRruuoshhmmm…" The Time Machine was glowing with a lot of volts shooting off around the outside sphere! "TRusuhWophwophm-Woorphumm…." The entire Time Machine was getting completely covered in a energy sphere and was soon about done before…. "TRUSshoo-WOORRuphmm…." It vanished completely into nothing while leaving some mist clouds and some volt electricity behind before it vanished.

"Now…THAT's, a way to make an exit!" The MASK complimented with a smile in finding that moment of exiting off the set was just too good. "Since we have some extra 'time' to spare, any interesting news you wanna share with the crowd, Mr. King of VISIONS?" The green faced man shrug off his shoulders that funny pun joke before asking the main man on the monitor a question of some kind.

"I suppose I can tell you the truth?" The VISION-KING with a little heavy sign coming out, as he prepares to tell the group on the set something. "With so many other plans of other stories I must work on, it's a bit tricky, plus, working on series stories like my own Beast Wars does take some time." The man on the monitor explained that his work still requires time, and it's very tricky to work on such things.

"So….does that mean you don't have any interesting or inspired ideas to share with us?" Max slowly went off to ask a really dumb question if this person had nothing of interest to share, like new releases and stuff?

"Max, show a little restrain, the poor author is doing all he can with pressures that make you lose your cool to hit things with an axe?" Sam told his partner with a frown in thinking the 'King of VISIONS' can be tiring, not to mention, with Max's patience, he just break stuff to blow off steam.

"ASuuugh, but doing so makes me feel so relieved, it's much better then my mind thinking of such matters while getting a little steam out?" Max groans off before explaining his side of the story of why he does such a thing.

"Like it ever has been to begin with?" Sam dryly quoted off with a rolled back eyes in hardly believing much of whatever Max says in protest.

"There's also the Freelance wrestle program and even my own Sonic's tournament to consider." The VISION-KING shrug off his shoulders to admit that he's got other stories that are somewhat continuos in his line of developing. "If I had to say I came across any new stories, it would be a Disney classic of 'Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Muskiteers' fanlike. Staring, Looney Tune stars in them!" The man on the monitor tap his chin before stating off a possible idea of one new story idea for anyone to know about.

"WAAOOOOWWWooohhhh!" The crowds roar with excitement, liking another idea that stars a funny and popular series; the Looney Tunes with a classy fairy tale.

"Wowwee, radical thinking there, VISION-KING, that sounds like a GOLDEN moment!" The MASK swinger off his arms in thinking that was pure gold genius there, and everybody has to agree to that!

"It is, but at least that's a work which we know who would easily star who, plus it hasn't been done before." The VISION-KING nods off while explaining that the plan is to use 'all' Looney Tune cast in such a story, a classic work there, really. "I'm hoping to come across making it for the future." The man on the monitor explained out that he'll wish for it to be done, somewhere along his busy time.

"Man, I almost wonder if there be a point in doing more of these talk shows if we're low on other ideas?" Max rubbed the back of his head in exclaiming if they needed this talk show if they are gonna be busy with such difficult work?

"Let's just hope it never, ever, comes to that, little buddy?" Sam looked down to shake his head 'no' on what Max had gone to suggest such a terrible thing to happen to them.

"Plus if it did, I be out of the job?" The MASK spoke off with a near whine in his tone, as he then was over-reacting then. "And I LIKE this gig of mine?" The green faced man whined a bit more that if this talk show goes, where else is he going to star in?

"I suppose we'll call it quits from here boys, until the next time?" The VISION-KING exclaimed out before cracking up a smile in stating the time to depart now. "Keep doing the best you can, and so will I!" As the man on the monitor said this, he looked out to the audience crowd afterwards. "And that goes for the audience too, I'll continue to push myself to bring you all the BEST works, you'll ever seen! Ta-Ta!" After saying his little statement, he gave a little finger wave in saying farewell to the audience folks watching this.

"Trrusvhhmmm…." Then the screen behind the MASK turned off, as the VISION-KING had signed off from being seen until the next time the show is on again where he returns then.

"Awwwwuughh?" The audience signs and are 'awing' at what the King of VISIONS said was very sweet and touching at the same time.

"So….what do we do now with the time, Sam?" Max looked around the set puzzled, asking his K-9 partner on what to do from here?

"Probably go out and catch any crooks doing something non-illegal and just yank their chains like nobodies business?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in making some short-sighted statement of a suggestion of causing trouble.

"OH BOY! Sign me up for some of that action!" Max cheered out in just loving such an idea, after all, who doesn't like to stick their noses in folks business. "I'll drive! Especially since my time has arrive now!" The hyper-active rabbit with a maniac personality exclaimed with a finger waving cheer on what he'll do today.

"It's already the yearly rare chance I let you drive for a full day already?" Sam asked off surprised and bewildered to believe that already, it's one of Max's rare chances to drive the Desoto?

"Time goes by when having fun Sam, and who's to say we don't have a lot of fun?" Max shrug off his shoulders to exclaim with a wicked smile, that for the Freelance Police, when their on a case, who's to say they can't add a little 'fun' in the planning?

"You crack me up, little buddy?" Sam replied off with a shake of his head at enjoying another of Max's funny humor remarks.

With that done, the Freelance Police were heading out off the stage set, which left only the MASK and the audience left to deal with.

"UhhuhuhuhHuuaahhh? Oh those Freelance Police and their witty-qortes get me overtime, Haaach!" The MASK chuckled a bit from seeing this humorist scene, but put on a good face, as he wave to you people goodbye while having to say this to all of you. "Whelp, that seems to be all the time we got, we'll be hoping to see you all again real soon, cause remember, the King of Vision is out there, _**En-Visioning**_ his New ideas, new Excitement, etc., etc., always the same preparation so stay tune, cause things are shooting for the stars!…Oh-yes of course…and Remember…." He jumped on his desk, made a running start pose, as he slowly lit out his words like a serpent talk kinda way, as he said this to you all. "Sssssssssomebody…Ssssssssstop Meeehh….AAAAahahahahahaAAAHHhhh!" That's were he dashed out of the room in smoke with his picture imagine laughing before it faded away. With that said, the lights go off, stating the shows over…until the next live talk show which will be another good one if the third one of todays got them a bit more excited of the news after the first! Then the next time they hear from this set, will be more knock outs again soon?


	8. Chapter 08 Seventh Month's Work Progress

This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW

In a deep dark world, words begin to show up! "_You've dreamt of figuring out the latest gossip!_" Then a spot light appears in the tiny center stage of the screen, as the voice goes on! "_You're always wanted to know how things go weather from good to bad, or bad to good?_" At those marks, we start to move closer to the light source, as if wondering what's beyond it! "_Yet never in our lives can their be but one person….to make a difference…._" Then as we get closer, a solid shadow stands in the spot light, meaning that the voice is talking about this person here! "_He's the best at bringing smiles…._" The words appear over the new figure's head, as it goes on! "_The character to define the impossible…._" Next it showed up on his left side on his top shoulders while going on still. "_The man that knows no bonds to reality's rules….._" The next words appeared on his bottom right side near his waist, as they vanish afterwards…during a close to this introduction! "We introduce to you….." That's when we see the figure's face, as his face was green, like a mask! More then that, he wore a yellow suit, pants, long sleeves, white shirt with a red tie with black spotted tie, a flat gangster hat!

"I'LLLLLLLLL Take over Boys!" The person was non other then the MASK, and with a grin, he smiled to you people with this too say! "Show time, folks!" "Snaph! Courfhhhh!" The green figure then snapped his fingers as a spotlight shown on him and music started playing.

The Figure: _**I….Got'cha with my winning smile**_

The figure brings his smile to display while stretching a gloomy dog's frown into a smile!

_**I'm a living lesson, fare with style**_

He spins around, changing the scene and putting a mouthful of cigars in most annoying folks mouths!

_**just can't help, but stare at myself all day!**_

As he lean on their shoulders, he jump and sat on a rail that swings down while his cigars blow up in the other cranky folks faces!

_**I'm a going gecko, woofing draco, of pogoing , breaco, **_

Now we see the man popping his teeth and eyeballs out, then in another seen is him as a busted robot, then him dressed and riding a carriage in roman times style. Then appears as a little girl only she brings out her big pack of guns from outta nowhere, now he's seen dancing in a knight's suit of armor with a lady, and lastly grooving his normal looking self body while adjusting his hat right!

_**Vivi, foot flop**_

He's next seen flip-flopping in mid air before he drops down to face someone!

_**Somebody Stop Me!**_

Now we see him as a ninja with twin swords in each hand while his mask is covered…by a ski mask with long white silk hair ponytail!

_**Ricky Van-dibah, faces like mine!**_

Now he's making faces, and pulls an officer's underwear over his face. Then he zooms out, but his hat is left behind…

_**Don't come on down a dozen, there's a lot to be found**_

Until his arm stretches, grabs his hat from falling to the ground. In the next scene, he pulls his tie to expand his buttocks to cushion a car about to ram him!

_**Hay when they made me, yah they broke the mole!**_

He's in the next scene with robbers in a cowboy's outfit, but pulls his hat down and comes out as a Shakespear person! Then in the next scene, he's grabbed by a rocky-blob creature, but gets a hammer out and smashes the thing to pieces with a stupefied face.

_**Open the tides, stay in and refine**_

He appears to trip someone chasing him, then next appears in a scene chowing down in front of a T.V like a Sports-fan watching the game even with a drinker hat on!

_**Totally Outta my MIND!**_

He spins into a room by the door, stops spinning and holds his eyes out which would really freak most folks out!

_**Oaaahhh…**_

In another scene, an evil man by his shades is seeing something on the paper, which his glass shades reflect off mostly!

_**Villains in everywhere, it sounds like they decorate prison cells**_

Three thugs are see…getting captured by a squids tentacle and taken to who knows where? Then a spooky door opens from nowhere, with an evil villain entering the scene!

_**Green goes with anything, if they ask…SEE!**_

Then the green faced figure dressed as a painter is seen as he paints a big silent thug with green paint on his face, and then tosses the brush and paint container away! Just afterwards, he begins to drive his motorcycle up a wall in defining the laws of gravity.

_**Well their's one last thing I got to sing about!**_

Now we see the green face man on a smashed piano, pushes one key for though, at that the scene changes again with his mouth dropping from shock!

_**Open up Wide! And Really Shout!**_

Then another scene shows the figure in his motorcycle leather jacket in a few stories high off the ground, before he begins to drop…by his bike! Then but his neck and lastly his right eyeball sticks out as he drops!

_**WOooohhhhh….LOOK OUT!**_

Suddenly the figure is seen in another scene where his dum-buggy ride smashed front first into the ground, he jumps out in a duck-hair looking cool's man as he looks over his smashed ride!

_**This…Is…The…MAAAAAAaaaaaaaassSK!**_

We see him again spinning around before posing, making himself look good before the others could say anything, he's standing on something to be…of a letter, and more over….words showed in front of him!

(After going behind the scene were the words 'The Mask' in big, green, capital letters Appeared to cover the screen itself. And under them were labeled Talk Show, but in Aqua-Green coloring!) Then he appeared again to cover the introduction scene, with a sly smile as he spoke this out! "Ssssssssmokin!" This was non other then the MASK, a famous character of comedy, a vigilante hero if you would say, out on the run by the law and getting into trouble while saving the day, what a time!

"WaaaaaHOooooowwwwhhhhhhh!" Suddenly the lights begin to shine on a stage while the crowd in the audience cheers! It looks like a normal platform of any normal stage, design to look like the inside of a building, sofa's, love-seats, and couches for only the people coming in to sit down in with a large table for them to either set things on like meals or paperwork, or to set their feet up! But on the right side was a fancy office desk that had a lamp, a coffee mug, telephone, etc. junk stuff, and with a comfy office chair to sit in, this was the host's place to sit! Behind the host's spot was a large-Mini Flat TV screen set, and out in the grand center of the room was a Extra-Large Flat TV set with the show's title on it!

"!" Suddenly a yellow tornado spins into the room which everyone's attention on it, as it stops spinning! "Ssssssssmokin'!" The MASK now appears in his usual outfit while taking a blow to the crow. "Thank you, thank you, you are all much, 'MUCH' kind to little old me!" He then jumps in the air and falls right into his sit with his legs up and his hands folded while smiling towards you viewers. "Welcome back once again, it's been a while, hummmm…since you last heard, again of the again-das, so forth? And I just like saying?" The green faced man waved off in knowing it's one of those days that they've done this so many times, it's old news.

"Haha-hahahahaa….." The crowds were heard laughing at the finny joke the MASK made, especially for it being so true?

"Bang-Bang!" Suddenly, there were some gun shots being heard off in the distance? "Boom-Boom?" Then followed by loud explosions going off that shook a bit of the stage where the MASK stared off this very puzzled?

"What in tarnish?" The MASK asked from suddenly dressed up like a cowboy getup in not getting what all that racket was? "It sounds like Wolrd War III is going on back stage? Let's punch in the buzzard, shall we?" The man with a green faced stated puzzled in not figuring what was going on, so it's best to activate something that'll give them their answers?

"Beepvhhmmm…." The MASK pushed a button that made a loud beeping noise before the main screen monitor showed the Freelance Police? And what would appear that the duo are shooting at some recycle cans, bottles, flamed bottle alcohols, and other junk for their target practicing?

"What a great time to goof off Sam? Nothing beats a boring day like shooting stuff!" Max replied with a smile on his face in seeing what a great time the Freelance Police are having.

"Especially with that stuff being recyclable items folks just lay lying around without a care in the world?" Sam replied in complete agreement to the task they are given here to 'help clean up the planet' in their own imagine.

"Plus this shooting makes it a heck lot easier then cleaning the stuff up?" Max pointed out another plus side to the task they are given here.

"By my count Max? I'm in the lead of shooting down more cans then you have?" Sam stated that what the Freelance Police been doing, was keeping up with who made the most shots.

"Bet I can shot down more bottles then you can, Sam?" Max spoke off with a teasy challenge remark that he can beat Sam with more numbers.

"You're on, mister wise-cracking shooter!" Sam remarked back in accepting that challenge by his little buddy.

"Bang-bang, bang-bang…." Soon the Freelance Police were firing more gun shots against more bottles, blasting them to break into a million pieces. "Boom, boom, BOOmm…." Of course, some of those bottles had achol in them with a flame lit paper inside, and the destruction caused an explosion of a loud 'boom' noise? But this action never bothered the Freelance Police, they just smiled it off to continue having their 'target' practice moment.

"You gotta love blowing stuff up?" Sam commented the fact that they've ended up making some big explosions here.

"Sure destroys the mess we make and saves us a job of clean up duty?" Max remarked off in looking at the easy way out of doing actual clean up duties for either copper?

"Guplvhmm-Hruvhmm….." The MASK coughed in which made the Freelance Police on the main monitor to stop what they were doing? There, Sam and Max noticed, they were being watched, and they saw where they were being broadcasted in?

"Woops? We've got company?" Max yelped in seeing that the copper duo have company watching over them?

"An audience size to be precise?" Sam stated from noticing the crowds of audiences in their seats, watching what the Freelance Police were doing. "Sorry about that folks, just doing some cleaning up here backstage?" The K-9 detective apologized to the folks that heard the little racket that the duo were making from their 'task' mission.

"Well can you boys hurry up to join us?" The MASK stated in wanting the Freelance Police to finish any parts left so that they can join them on the set?

"Are we tonights guest?" Max asked with an intriguing smile in thinking they get to appear on the set as special guest again?

"No, but it's someone we know that stars in VISION-KING's stories!" The MASK stated out clearly that what Max assumed was not the Freelance Police, but their favorite author coming to show up.

"Don't worry, we'll be there to join!" Sam assured the green masked show host that the duo will be there shortly soon.

"Keep the audience cooking!" Max pointed out to the green faced man to keep the audience distracted long enough for him and Sam to come up to join in on the fun.

Soon the main monitor screen goes dark with fuzz while the MASK focuses on the audience that saw this?

"Speaking of our main author, here he is folks? The VISION-KING!" The MASK turned around in his normal outfit to wave to his back side on the right part of the stage, for their own author to come out.

"WAAAUUUAAaaaaghhhhh!" The audience crowd cheers loudly, as the screen monitor on the right stage side turned on to reveal out non other then the author: The VISION-KING himself.

"Greetings everyone out there, good to see you all again." The man on the monitor gave his most friendliest of greetings. "How are things on your side of the world, MASK?" VISION-KING asked the host, the MASK in how the situation was handling here?

"Oh, just…." The MASK closed his eyes to almost respond to that question when….

"Clsuvhhmmm…." Suddenly, a crashing noise was heard which made everyone turn to see what it was? The Freelance Police were finally on stage, but they tripped over the special guest seat?

"Hey? Who parked this seat here while we were running without paying attention?" Max shouted out in surprised to see this was here that blocked their path?

"Clearly you just forgot to move it after rearrangements from last time, Max?" Sam remarked to state that this seat was put here from his partner who forgot to switch it back into place.

"Boys, boys, relax here. No need to get fussy with something as simple as tripping over furniture?" VISION-KING spoke to help calm down the little anger problem between the Freelance Police's useless bickering?

"Oh hello there, Mr. VISION-KING?" Sam spoke from suddenly seeing the man on the monitor while he and Max stood up properly.

"We didn't see you there, to busy playing the blame gain?" Max added up to mention what the duo were doing from not noticing until just now.

"Yes, so I can guess?" The VISION-KING chuckled a bit with a smile in seeing that comical event that took place before he stopped it. "But in any case, that seat might not be needed?" The man on the monitor exclaimed out that for the moment, the guest seat will not be necessary suddenly?

"Say what now?" The MASK asked a bit awkwardly puzzled, what did this man even mean by that?

"Tonights guest has a seat of his own, and he's going to come down to appear on the set." VISION-KING stated out a reason of what he was saying which still left many puzzled?

"Who do you think it'll be this time, Sam?" Max looked to his partner in being curious of 'who' the new guest will be?

"Beats me Max, we've just got here?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in completely not knowing the answer himself?

"Ladies and gentlemen, here tonight, the BIGGEST guest to appear yet!" VISION-KING looked to the crowd in preparing the unavailing of a new guest, who is apparently very big even.

"Hugh, I thought our other guest, Optimus Primal, was the biggest guest we've received so far?" The MASK paused for a brief moment while going over things from the past in who 'was' the biggest guest they had before?

"That he was, but if you let me finish, I can tell you." The VISION-KING stated to the MASK in recalling such an event from last time. "Now, a cast member from my Kingdom Hearts story, the one that plays the Final Summon, is non other then…." The man on the monitor prepares for the final announcement moment and…. "Harold Cooplowski, A.K.A., Coop from the Megas XLR series!" He waved over the screen monitor after telling everyone who tonights guest was.

"WRUSSSSFruvhhmmmmmm/CRUSvvhhmmmmcruvhbmm…" Suddenly, there was a loud engine noise outside the studio before the ceiling above was suddenly busted through with something…HUGE COMING IN?

"WAAAUUGHHh/AAAAUugghh/Waaahhh-Waaahhhh?" Pretty much, those cries are not cheers, but cries of panic and fear?

"Does the usual screaming in terror from a destructive force usual mean a good thing or a bad thing?" Max asked off a very puzzled question in seeing something like this was happening and didn't know what to make of it?

"STOOMmppvhhmmmm…" Then we got a pretty good look at the entire feature of the guest that dropped in that was about 8o feet tall? It was a giant size battle robot that was blue, showed it's grey metal parts on the legs, arms, and hands. It was eighty feet tall and was painted with yellow flames on it's booted feet, chest plate, even fireballs with the right having an eyeball and the left having the 8th-ball, had black heel-pads with an image of a female in grey on it, the number '12' in red on the left top end side of it's chest shoulder. It had two shoulder boaster pads on it's chest, a rocket on it's back, behind it's knee's for space, and flight travels.

"Depending on who it is, this guest is something else entirely?" Sam stated out in seeing for the first time, something about this guest may change things here.

The MASK looked up and literally saw the giant robot's waistline through the ceiling? The rest outside of the studio showed the entire body with it's car for a head?

"Okay, note to self, redesign the entire studio?" The MASK spoke silently in noticing how this studio can't take much more punishment?

"To make it easier for guest coming from above?" Sam asked off the green faced host in what he meant?

"Or encase they're too big and hit the ceiling?" Max added to point out the flaw of having guest too big to even get through a door?

"Both, apparently?" The MASK responded to both ideas by the Freelance Police. "Anyway, here's Coop everybody?" The MASK held his right hand up high for the crowd (if any are here?) to meet their next guest on the hour.

The screen shows us the car model appearance, with leathered backseats in the back and front! But this was actually a red sports racer car type modal with orange flames, and a removable black roof-top! From inside the vehicle, you believe an engineer into robotics was piloting this thing, with inside controls were strange indeed, as they were a mixed with parts used for the car like shift gears, a steering wheel that had player's controller attach on it's top right side, a controller stick on the left side near the window and one on the right near a computer keyboard and screen with an ipod, and even more computer stuff in the passenger's side. But what actually caught the groups attention was it's..DRIVER, who surprisingly enough,…was less impressive? It was a human, a large, and we mean large round male with a big gut! He was wearing black shoes, blue jean pants with a chain attached to his left pocket, wears a white shirt with the number '12' on his top left side, and a ripped sleeveless red over-shirt. He has blonde hair that's fashion to stick up outwards, and a short chin beard, blonde eyelashes, has brown eyes.

"Oh Yeah! Great to be here guys!" Coop replied with a smile in looking around the studio from his great height. "So….um, what's on the menu?" The pilot asked in wondering if there was something to eat around here?

"Well if nothing of the pilot's appearance, he certainly has personality marks that could make him and Max good friends?" Sam quoted out in noticing how much Coop does what Max would do, that was think of something random at the situation here?

"Awe, I'm flattered you compare me to a giant, destructive, rampaging robot, Sam?" Max blushed with a smile in feeling how much Sam compared the two, though Sam only signed to shake his head in how the hyper-active rabbit took that?

"So tell us Coop, what's the name of your robot?" The MASK then quickly went off to ask Coop in what the name of his giant robot was, trying to make a conversation here?

"Right! Allow me to introduce to you…MY GIANT ROBOT, MEGAS!" Coop introduced his giant robot to the shocked audience with a sly smile on his face.

Then without warning, background theme music is being played, as it was "Salute The Heroes (Short intro on Hero's appearance Version)" From the Megas XLR OST.

"OHhhhhhh!" Max said in 'awe' at seeing Coop's giant robot, truly it was something else.

"That there….is some big robot?" Sam slowly stated in slow and very standard words at Coop's robot, it's some ride alright!

"Hmmm, got anything to say to us? Like what happened that you came crashing down?" The MASK went off to ask another bizzard question to explain how Coop ended up crashing in through the ceiling (like nobody else hasn't done it before)?

"CRUSSvhhmmm…" Then more of the studio broke down when a giant enemy came crashing through, and looking ready to fight.

"I'm guessing MASK, it's more enemies that Coop has to deal with?" VISION-KING spoke with a very calm smily face in not worrying that they have another 'party crasher' entering the stage set here?

Soon when that theme had ended, Coop did the one thing he does most, begin his ranting argument against his opponent while his roaring engine is heard in the background and we see an orange/yellow blare behind the pilot, making him stand out. "Alright, here's what's going on with my situation!" Coop shouted out to Tabuu before stating his list of complains against this guy. "First, this guy cuts me off in New Jersey, MY HOMETOWN!" The car's engines roared when Coop stated this, as he continues still with his rant. "Second, he started to pick a fight with me over having possession of MY ROBOT!" Megas' engines roar even louder as Coop now snaps in more anger towards this enemy. "But the Third and Far most crime he's ever done, is come between ME…and my shot of being the TOP Fighter Around?"

"BRRisisisiuuraagghhhh!" There was a sudden recorder player scratching sound, as Coop had stop himself there to rethink that last statement of his.

"And, du'h, somewhere along those lines is making me late to appear on this show you guys set up?" Coop later replied with a slit hesitation of mentioning this information before most of the joined group nearly lost their balance from possibly getting what this new guy was stating. "In any case, I'm late cause of him, now he's gotta pay…..Through MY FIST!" Coop exclaimed before ripping his engines to burn some max. "FROOOVVUUUhmmm….!" As Megas' engines shot off, it's very flying was making metallic roaring sound to rip the skies. "ROOOAARRrruughhhh!" The robot hurled it's fist back, as it prepared to hit it's target.

"Um, for you folks watching, a heads up note?" The MASK spoke with a squeaky voice in making a quick statement. "This'll get messy?" He pointed at the action about to happen here, knowing where it'll lead to?

"BOOMMMFRruvhhmmmm….." There was a giant explosion that shook the entire stage while lots of rubble was starting to fall all over?

"AWE….SOOOOOME!" Max was shouting out from him, Sam and the MASK ducking around to watch out for debris?

"Boy, this guy really likes to liven' up the place?" Sam commented in seeing how Coop really likes to make such a mess of things?

"ARRUUUgh…./WAAaauughhh/Heeeeelp!" And this pretty much made a lot o audience folks get up from their seats to start running for their very lives.

"Um, MASK?" The VISION-KING spoke from his monitor in seeing the event that's causing a big panic?

"Prusvhmm-prusvhmm…./BOommm-BOoommmm…." Some missiles were fired off in the distance which exploded on contact that was not seen except by a flash of light? Those on the stage can only guess that was more of Megas' firepower at work there.

"Yes, you're kingly-ship?" The MASK soon responded after the explosion happened to wonder what the main man wanted?

"Perhaps until the situation calms down, we best show a clip?" The VISION-KING exclaimed a sagest that they may have to show a clip of something during this unexpected circumstance?

"KURPOOWWvvhhmmmm…" There was a large flashy explosion that literally blow a lot of wind across the stage before ceasing.

"Knowing the man who pilots Megas, this one's gonna take some time until he wins?" The VISION-KING spoke plainly with his hands folded in witching what's happening, even by monitor, the guest today will literally bring down the whole building?

"Gotcha! Boys, we need a clip here?" The MASK nods before looking to the Freelance Police in issuing what they gotta do here.

"Which one?" Max asked out puzzled while ducking from a falling stage light?

"ANY WILL DO, HURRY!" The MASK shouted out from watching out for falling support beams that almost got him?

"Well there's our answer for the day, genius?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to his partner that they got their answer today?

After some near death-defining moments and chaotic explosions later on? Nearly half the set was total, but the montiors were still undamaged while the Freelance Police returned from walking pass some stomping robot feet? As Megas was wrestling against this opponent in an arm-lock maneuver.

"How's this one, think it can calm some folks down?" Max showed a clip disk while handing it over the MASK to take.

"Max & Me found it as one of the recently finished stuff by the Author himself?" Sam stated in explaining how the duo came across the little disk?

"Ah yes? That's right!" VISION-KING spoke from seeing the dick in the MASK's hands, and recognized what it was by his 'ENVISIONING' glowed eyes. "This was from a recently finished work of mine, my own Mickey, Donald, & Goofy, as the Three Musketeers!" The man on the monitor exclaimed to state that this story is something similar to that known film. "Only this one's more Looney Tune, related?" He explained the difference of it being something far from the know Disney cast.

"CRASSshvmmm…../Kickvhmmm…CRUSsplowwvhhmm….." Suddenly, Megas crashed on the ground, wrestling his enemy that almost pinned him down if Coop didn't have his robot use it's legs to kick the opponent off him.

"No one, I love those guys! They're too funny and they really crack me up!" Coop responded with a smiling face in hearing what the man on the monitor said of the 'Looney Tunes' to him. "GRusuvhhmmm…." Then Coop was having Megas rise itself up from it's position to get back on it's feet. "Which speaking of cracking up?" Coop mentioned with a very sly expression showed on his grin face. "CReakcreakcvhhmm….." Megas ended up cracking it's hands in motioning to it's pilot doing the same thing. "Time I crack this jerk RIGHT OPEN! WAAARROOOOHHHhhhhh!" After Coop stated off that serious statement, he made a loud battle cry before charging up to go.

"FRUupvhmmmm/BOOOMmmfruvhhmmm….." Megas made a leap over the enemy which created an explosive impact that shook the ground and brought more of the studio structure down by coincidence?

"Better start playing this quick MASK, while we still have monitors still undamaged?" Sam suggested that the green faced man quickly start the clip right away.

"Or else we'll be watching a battle of purely-mass destruction!" Max stated out from knowing what will happened afterwards, which suddenly made him smirk with interest in that latter part? "On second thought,. I'll watch the latter instead?" The rabbit stated in finding Coop's fighting to be a lot more up his style of massive destruction.

"Any thoughts about this clip, sire?" The MASK turned to get anymore info from the King of VISIONS himself just before installing the clip disc.

"Other that it stars three popular roles of Looney Tunes, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, & Porky Pig as my own musketeers. With the narrator being Speedy Gonzales, the Pluto role will go to non other then Sylvester & Tweety, & Yosemite Sam, as the main bad guy!" The VISION-KING explained a bit on who the cast would that if anybody was nearby from what's happening here, would be very interested in all of that. "And I'm sure you all know who the right 'pairing' members are going to be, right?" The man on the monitor gave a secret wink signal which would cause a lot of 'oh's' to come around.

"Gotcha!" The MASK winked back with a smile in hearing that statement crystal clear. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you're a Looney Tunes fan, then prepare…." The MASK was making the announcement board once more towards the viewers watching this right now. "Clipvhmm…." He installed the clip disc into a player before setting up the stages. "To bear witness the birth of a new musketeer team like never before! ANnnnnnd….ACTION!" After the MASK slowly was saying that last part, he then pressed the play button. "BRsisisivhhmm…." Some static was coming in from the center monitor before the title of today's special clip sneak peek

_**~Sneak SCENE FROM: Bugs, Daffy, & Porky In The Three Musketeers (Opening Song Sequence)~**_

"You see?" Speedy's voice spoke once more, as the scene changes from the janitor page to an open town's square? "Before their dream can come true?" Then we see Speedy coming down into the center page from his expelling, with only a red feather on his sombrero and a blue cape around his shoulders to beastly fit in with the scenery of being apart of the storybook being told. "Our three heroes, must learn the REAL meaning of the Musketeer creed!" Speedy held his hands out in explaining something important that the heroes needed to learn about the musketeer job.

During which, the scenery that was a comic book changed into real life, as if really blending into the real thing, like Speedy was.

"ALL FOR ONE!" Speedy held up his left hand's index finger in declaring this statement out. "AND ONE FOR ALL!" Then on that last part, he waved out his arms to excitedly declare with a smile on what the musketeer creed is all about. "YEEHA! ARRIBA-ARRIBA-ARRIBA! YEEHA!" The mouse was cheering like crazy before getting himself under control again. "And…I just happen to have a song about it?" Speedy was stating to you people watching this, as he brought out a new guitar since his previous one got destroyed by Rocky and Mugsy. "Hahahaha, YEEHA!" Speedy laughed off while making a loud cheer with a smile on his face.

"NEheeheheh…." Then rushing pass the Mexician mouse was some musketeer men riding their horses while they ended up…singing a song.

Musketeers: _**All for one, hey!**_

During the moment that Speedy was signing, he yelped and duck below when dodging the rushing musketeers riding off pass him.

Second Musketeer: _**All for one and one for all**_

That one musketeer sang off happily in singing out this while he and the others held their swords up proudly.

Musketeers: _**Musketeers sing…**_

Then all four Musketeer riders stood up on their horses to sing this part out with pride with their swords held upend their right hands held against their backs.

Speedy: _**All for one and one for all!**_

Speedy was seen being launched up to the air by a flagpole while he waved and sing this out happily.

Musketeers: _**If you dare to,**_

The Musketeers go across a brigade carrying a flag of the country itself in front.

_**Cross our path prepare to fall,**_

The Musketeer riders issued a warning of what was to happen to all that dare face them after they crossed the bridge to go near a castle.

_**'cause we'll fight you**_

We soon see a palace building just across a street path and on it's sides were trees before the Musketeer rider with the flag and Speedy were seen approaching it.

_**All for one and one for all!**_

Soon as the lead rider and the other Musketeers went on to head into the palace.

_**And all for one and one for all,**_

Soon enough, upon entry were Musketeers lined up that were saluting within the palace.

_**And all for one and all…**_

Then showed up another person that seem to be the superior, who was standing nearby in front of the palace porch. It was man with a big red mustache, who is wearing a tan cowboy hat, and a black thin-strip mask. He was non other then Yosemite Sam, who worn an outfit similar to the Musketeers, but with black boots, gloves, and a cape, as he was Captain of the Musketeers. The Musketeers held their swords up in saluting to their superior while still signing this part of the song an extra bit.

Then one musketeer flipped around which changed the scene to where we see everyone was training in the courtyard.

_**So if you think you'd care**_The left Musketeers thrust their blades while those on the right practice to dodge from both left and right maneuvers.

_**To kick some derriere,**_Then the image zooms farther with the Musketeers training which the ones with two swords with the other kicking their one blade off and catching it to use against their opponents each.

_**You know that as a musketeer**_Each Musketeer member dodges around the other and then turns around to face their blades with their own.

_**You'd be so fearsome.**_The Musketeers stated out this important fact to even join their bodies and heads together to sing this note out.

_**If you believe you're manly,**_Then after that, the two focus Musketeers turn to face their blades towards the other.

_**Come and join our family.**_Then the screen focus on the Musketeers lined up to practice their swordsmanship while stating about how anyone that wants to be brave can join them.

_**Soon we'll make sure**_The Musketeers swing to strike, then defend, and it's do over when facing opponents.

_**You're a musketeer!**_

As the Musketeers were singing this part out, we were zooming to a basement window were…someone was watching them?

Which of course, was our heroes that watched this practice with 'aw' smiles. They are Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig, though they've changed and aged since they were children, their dreams are still kept alive.

"Aww, ain't that a sight to see, just looky at them boys?" Bugs spoke so happily when he and his pals were watching this display. "That's bound to be 'us' out there someday." Bugs shook his head in the general direction to signal his pals to look from him to the musketeers, stating they'll be in that place too. "I just know it, I can felt it!" The rabbit exclaimed with a lot of belief in feeling he and his pals can become Musketeers, some how, some way.

"Boy, my pa-pa-pati-en-c-c-ce-ce, I can't wait for the day too." Porky said with a smiling agreement while looking down to a happy Daffy in this discussion.

"Yeah, brother." Daffy replied off in agreement to his pals while looking to see the show. "Me two, or three in this case." Daffy lowered his head on his right elbow to just gaze with imaging the great life to be a musketeer.

During which at the moment, the signing continues on now.

_**All for one, hey!**_

The musketeers were still practicing their swordsmanships against the other.

_**Toons of honor hear my call.**_

The musketeers held up their armed swords before some did offense and the others defense.

_**Musketeers sing…**_

The Musketeers were striking their blades up and downwards while explaining their life-style which was….

Speedy: _**All for one and one for all!**_

Soon Speedy was seen waving out his hands happily, as we zoom away to find him underneath a bridge formation of the Musketeers and their upheld blades.

Musketeers: _**All for one, hey!**_

Then we see the musketeers in a line jumping their legs up and down while holding their blades up high in a formation on the left side before they kick off on the 'hey' part happily.

_**All for one and one for all!**_

Then it shows one musketeer, before it zooms away to show a pyramid of one holding seven musketeers up with the edge members pointing their blades out.

_**All for one, hey!**_

The next scene shows Speedy in the center of four musketeers on their blades before….

"Hey-hey-hey-HEY YEEHA!" Speedy was sent flying up in the air by the musketeers while laughing happily for this fun and exciting sing-along!

_**And all for one and one for all!**_

Soon the scene was showing one musketeer practicing his sword jab before bringing it upwards in a position.

_**And all for one and one for all!**_

Soon the scene was zooming back in showing more musketeers crowd showing up in a position group that looks like…a symbol!

_**And all for one and all…**_

Once the scene zoomed out enough, the musketeers had form from frame portrait lines to something in the center, which was the royal Musketeer symbol, especially when they excitedly stretch that last line out with a wave up of their arms.

Just then, Speedy pops out and finished the song up with his guitar.

Speedy: _**All for one and…**_

The Mexican mouse sang this part out with a serious face before saying the last part.

_**One for all!**_

Just as Speedy finished the finale for that song, he dash off with his cape covering the scene to change the scenery now.

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"Clsupvhfruvhmm…." Now we finally return to the stage set of the host show, just one problem? THERE WAS NOW BUILDING SHELTERING IT? Yes, while Megas sat down near the far left of the still amazingly standing host stage, everything else was total or wrecked? The audience was all gone, so the only ones left now were only the Freelance Police crew and the host, The MASK? And of course, the author on the monitor near the host speaker, but the only audience they got left, are the ones watching them at home?

"Man, we really let this place go, hugh?" Max responded off in noticing what a mess they got here after the whole 'giant robot' fight earlier?

"Just imaging the bill would be costly?" Sam quoted of in seeing that when they get the damage to pay for this, it'll go through the roof (if they still had one, that is)?

"Oh boy, I may have to preform a lot of 'quick-cash' schemes to help get this place back up and running again?" The MASK groans while admitting to many with his sneaky expression by what he meant by 'quick-cash' scheme of his.

"Well gee, sorry guys, but that guy had it coming!" Coop apologized to the group for being the one that ended up causing all of this to happen from one guy? "And when it comes to handling problem situations….I always come out on top!" The pilot of Megas shrug off to state that honest comment about what he does in his life.

"Creakimmm/CRuffruvhmm….." There was a squeaky noise off in the distance before it broke off and impacted against the other metal junk of wreckage?

"Hmm-hmm, yes, so the display here shows you as the only tall thing standing?" The VISION-KING held in a little laugh in finding this almost funny in a way. "Perhaps to keep ourselves busy, we can discuss some things of mine?" The man on the monitor suggested an idea on what they can do for now.

"Saaaaaaay, that's not a bad idea? We can pop some questions?" The MASK spoke with a smile showing up on his face from hearing this right. "For explain, how is the work for your next Kingdom Hearts squeal?" The green faced man went off to ask the big question that maybe on a lot of people's minds right now?

"Is it the Re:Chain of Memories project thing?" Max asked off in thinking that the project was something to do with that part of a new story?

"Max, if you recall, he said it was going to be, Reverse/Rebirth project?" Sam correctly pointed out what the author said he was going to work on next.

"Ooohhhh, I sure like to see how I star in that one?" Coop spoke off in liking the sound of that very much, he's in Kingdom Hearts, now he'll finally know what he'll do in the next version?

"Yes, about that? There is some news, however….?" The VISION-KING rubbed the back of his neck with some sheepish expression, like their was something to tell about that project of his?

"Uh-oh, that tone could only mean one thing?" Sam spoke with some discomfort in having a bad feeling in how the King of VISIONS was showing some hesitated signs there?

"The truth is, I have not even gotten started on it yet?" The VISION-KING openingly told those left in the room of the stage, the bad news of not starting on such a project of his?

"AAAAAAWWwwwwhhhh, COME ON?" Max yelled out a loud whine in not believing what he had just heard from the man on the monitor?

"No way! You haven't started yet?" Coop asked in a shocking surprise of disbelief about that? "Why man? Why haven't you started such a story?" The pilot asked in not believing that this author hasn't even started on such a work, and it's a big order too?

"Well I have a good choice in what to use, The first reason, is being that I had a late inspiration?" The VISION-KING humbly explained his reasonings of why he hasn't started on such a task yet. "That Musketeers clip you saw, was one of them." The man on the monitor stated that one of the reasons for stallment involved the workings of the Disney's musketeer film project.

"Hmmm, well you have to admit, Looney Tunes is a big job and their popular is no questions asked?" The MASK rubbed his chin in thinking this over carefully before agreeing to such a statement.

"The second, was that I was too busy to catch up." VISION-KING stated out the next reason of the delay work on his next game fanlike story. "After all, helping a fellow Author can take some time away from another's line of busy work." The man on the monitor stated this out with a smile about helping someone. "Perhaps you know of him, my dear friend, JusSonic, that is." He stated the name of the revealed person for all to know.

"Well sure, he's the guy that's got over 300 works?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in stating that many know of that author and his numbered works.

"I thought it was over 350?" Max stated off in recalling a different number count then his partner?

"In truth boys, he's almost 400 works in his development." The MASK pointed out something in knowing this JusSonic and his works. "But still, even other authors can work together with others to speed up their works, if they like what they see?" The green faced man stated out in recalling something of how well authors work together on a project.

"Yeah, so you're saying you got a bit hold up from a little work there?" Coop asked the man on the monitor if he was delay because of a little time to help a friend?

"That, and I'm currently working on a new story that had inspired me to wanna create it just before I can truly begin my next Kingdom Hearts sequel fanmake?" VISION-KING explained out that he has another project he is currently doing before going to the one that many like him to do. "How many of you are familiar with….The Wizard of Oz?" The man on the monitor asked in wondering how many where their fans of such a story?

"OOooooh, the tale which stars folks going a mysterious place?" The MASK asked with a smile in asking with interest about knowing that story?

"Hugh, I've travel to a bunch of worlds, but I here Oz is a strange place?" Coop spoke a bit puzzled, yet was somewhat curious by the thought of never been there before? "Wonder what their meals are like over there?" Of course, this guy really likes to think with his stomach.

"Hmm-hmm, always thinking about your stomach, but that's you're good side to you're monster/wrestling/video-gaming fan personality." VISION-KING chuckled on the inside in hearing what Coop said as a sign of who this guy is. "I'm making this story of Oz into a new telling, mixing from the old movie, to the Tom & Jerry film!" The man on the monitor explained what his big ideal plan was.

"Wow, I find that cat and mouse funny?" Coop responded with quite a taken by this surprise with a smile on his face.

"Me too, especially with their silly behavior patterns?" Max nodded while admitting that he found those mentioned cat and mouse funny by their acting behavior.

"That's no where as different how you and me work, Max?" Sam shook his head in stating to his partner that the duo almost act as oddly as the Tom & Jerry characters, somewhat?

"However, I also plan to cross it with a TV series that was produced in Japan, but made into English here." VISION-KING explained another important fact that he wanted to be explained out. "It'll be a real cutting edge of a story that none have ever seen before, might be from the average 12 to 13 chapters going towards 19 to 20 chapters." The man exclaimed that with this work, it'll be a lot longer then any ordinary work of a film.

"Well how's about that one, boys?" The MASK spoke with a surprised face before looking to the others on the set. "That there sounds like a story for the ages?" He spoke with a Texan voice in finding this news to be something else.

"More then that MASK, for like the Tom & Jerry film, the extras I've picked to join the cast are…." The VISION-KING spoke in slowly preparing to announce something big, before he pointed to it. "Sam & Max, of the Freelance Police!" He pointed at none other then the dog and rabbit detectives themselves, surprising really.

"Sweet! That means me and Sam will have another story to appear in!" Max exclaimed with a cracked grin in seeing it's another story for the duo to appear in.

"Looks like our job is never ending around here, little buddy?" Sam shook his head in finding this to be another surprising event taking place.

"Well, it would be better if oh say…." The MASK slowly spoke in getting some focus turned on him before? "Mou here was in it, but, them's the breaks?" He exclaimed with a frenchy accent before returning to normal, almost wishing he was in it too, but oh well?

"There is something else of another extra to this story I'm trying?" VISION-KING spoke in telling the others here that he has another surprise plan for this new project story he's working on.

"Really, what idea would that be?" Coop asked a bit stumped in not knowing the answer himself?

"Have many of you heard of a series called….My Little Pony?" VISION-KING suddenly asked with a calm, and patience expression while looking to the others for an answer?

"You mean those horses for those little kid shows?" Coop asked a bit awkwardly puzzled to hear this guy even ask such a thing? "The ones that could rival even those Love Those Lerps show from where I'm from?" The Megas pilot asked with a raised eyebrow in recalling something almost similar in his own world's universe?

"The very same, only it's the new modern version of today's series? The My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic." VISION-KING nodded that it was that, but explained more on details on what he was truly referring to.

"Wait a second, since when did you become interested in such a series?" Sam stopped the man on the monitor with a confused statement to be questioned about?

"Interest nothing, why are you now one of those older folks that likes them?" Max stated out in adding to be asked why this author is now liking ponies suddenly?

"Hmmm, you got some folks looking at you for answers, kingy-baby? Care to enlighten us?" The MASK rubbed his chin in being very curious himself before looking to the monitor with the VISION-KING still looking out in seeing a lot of faces stare at him.

"Well, in truth, I've only seen the classic at a young age?" VISION-KING nodded his head with his chin resting on his folded together hands. "Back then, it didn't matter if girls and boys watched such a series that caught their attention." He stated this in shrouds of mystery while continuing to go on. "I suppose it came from JusSonic in one suggestion if I add them to my story? Afterwards, the popularity grew so much, that I decided to see it for myself." The man on the monitor admitted that in a strange sense, he was draw by the urge to see the ponies for himself. "Now I've grown to enjoy it once more, so in truth, there's no shame in admitting it." He admitted with a sincere face that simply telling everyone was better then keeping it well hidden.

"WAugh-haaa-haa-haa-haahmm…buuwwvvhmm…." We see the MASK was crying and blowing his noise in a tissue. "That's so touching? Gaaaugh, in truth, those little darlins are hard to say no too?" The green faced man was actually weeping over about the ponies and how seeing such creatures was hard to be mean or not wanna help them out?

"So me and Sam get to work with them in this Oz story?" Max asked with a bit of a raised eye expression in what he heard was not mistaken?

"Appears so, little buddy?" Sam nodded in seeing that this author had plans for the copper duo to work with horse, or ponies in this new work?

"Well I'm still kinda doubting it?" Coop spoke in feeling still a bit unsure about this idea thing of adding ponies to this author's work? "They might be interesting to see in that work of your's, but unless it's like another alternate reality like those Lerps that are way strong and carnivorous, they might not catch my attention?" Coop exclaimed in recalling an event that happened in his series somewhere around the end of season two, perhaps?

"Oh, but there is something, you see, it's from seeing such a series and how popular it stretches to many of us authors, some of us feel like using them." VISION-KING stated to tell Coop that such a story deserves something of an attention. "My friend, JusSonic has done so, even to create an original story about them. Which makes me want to do something similar?" He exclaimed that such a series could make one want to create something of near similarity to it.

"You wanna make something like that? You're usual the guy that's going to make something with a lot of excitement!" Coop asked with a surprised face that the author here wanted to make an original of such a playful series?

"Oh I am, and I can assure you, an original idea for my own My Little Pony work will have 'action' in it that's never been seen?" The VISION-KING expressioned with a hidden smile on his face before bringing something up. "For starters, how many of you know a Yu-Gi-Oh! series called Zexal?" He asked a strange question that came out of nowhere here?

"Ohhhh, I like that show! It's got a bunch of action, and a lot stuff like the other series before it with that dueling?" Coop exclaimed out wide open like some excited fanboy going over a favorite task he likes to do. "Wait? Why we changed the subject again?" He ceased for a moment when realizing, they were getting off topic here?

"Because, I've thought of an original story by combining the two!" The VISION-KING proclaimed out that the idea of combing the two different series into one was the inspirational idea he had in mind.

"Get outta here?" Max waved out his left hand in thinking this author was kidding them, wasn't he?

"For real, your highness?" Sam asked in finding this very hard to swallow, but…?

"It's all true, I've had an idea to create a future work combing Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal with a My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic." VISION-KING nodded with a smile to wave his arms out in a story he wishes to create for all to see in the future timing.

"But tell us, what's the topic of this unexpected surprise twist you've unveiled to us?" The MASK asked with a raised brow in liking to know that answer very much himself?

"It's a story in which I'll be using the japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal." VISION-KING simply pointed out the source of what he'll use in this story version of an original fanamking work.

"Why japanese though?" Max shrug off his shoulders in wondering just whey they would go for something Japanese and not the English version?

"Cause that version always has more of the action where as the USA version tends to…take or remove a little much of the ones we like to see?" VISION-KING wiggled his left hand in the air in describing a statement of the difference from one thing to the other.

"Have to agree, the Japanese folks do know how to make something for all ages, including extra destruction and mayhem!" Coop replied while he also pounded his fist together for the idea of seeing something with more violence in it.

"As for this story, it will star Astral, the Dueling Spirit suddenly arriving in the world of Ponies, in the land of Equestria? We're upon his arrival, he loses all of his Number cards!" VISION-KING explained the brief knowledge of what such a story will include in his own version of an original.

"Wooh, after seeing some bits of that series, hearing it here in a new story has got my attention?" Max responded with a sudden interest in liking the sound of this very much.

"Figures if there was something as troublesome like what happened in that series, you wanna see it even in another world?" Sam shook his head at hearing his partner go for something that likes to give things a lot of action.

"Yes, and the main pony cast will meet Astral and help him in retrieving all the 'Numbers' that have gone missing." VISION-KING nodded while he explained that a certain cast from the ponies world shall work together with one of the focus stars of another.

"Alright! There's suppose to be 99 of those 'Number' card things, so that means a lot of adventure to see them in each one!" Coop gripped his fist with a wide smile in just picturing such an awesome event about to take place if a story like that were to appear.

"I plan to wait until a lot more 'Numbers' from that series are revealed to even go so far to have them in their own scene chapter? But it gets better, and here's why?" The VISION-KING explained to those around him, just as he's about to state something else in this matter. "MASK! I've installed a program of a Demo version of such a story, could you play it for our audience viewing us?" The man on the monitor had a demo creation prepared, and likes the MASK to show it for the audience.

"Play a clip that stars popular ponies with a popular cast and cards from the Duel Monster series, ha! I laugh at such a thing of not trying something this crazy!" The MASK repeated out rhetorically stating that of course he do this even if he was told not too. "So here it is folks, a Demo Version of a small bit of the King's possible future story that could change all our viewing moments on this ONE…SINGLE….INSPIRATION!" The green faced man exclaimed with such dramatic excitement, that this was something he couldn't wait to try. "Clipvhm/brizizizivhhmm….." Then afterwards, the green faced man pressed a button which made the center monitor go a bit fuzzy at first? But soon, the title appeared with some notes about this Demo Story version here.

_**~VISION-KING'S Demo Clip~ ~My Little Pony: The Numbers Hunt~ **_

**Narrator:** ~(_Things have a beginning, while we know the stories of one world, we don't know the story, of another?_)~

The scene shows us a quiet little part in space, where everything is peaceful, quiet, not a single abnormal event is going on that could interrupt such a calm feeling? "CRsusuvhmclurpsvhmm…." Or so it was seemed to be before a strange glowing meteor sphere of white energy was passing through the distance of space? "Grugrusfruvhhmmm…." It's speed was never decreasing, as it was speeding across the very stars itself, all while never interacting with any of the planets? But far ahead of it, this unknown astronomical proportion was heading towards a place lightyears away from it? A small planet filled with freshly green life, water as clean across the seas, and clouds so calm that it was a peaceful place? But on closer looks, even planets like this have their natural environments like mountains, forest, lakes, swamps, volcanic volcanos, desserts, ice region climates, to many different living areas of the locals from simple town houses to big populated city places, including a castle in the mountains?

**Narrator:** ~(_As many can tell, time passes on to which brings us up to the critical point?_)~

Meanwhile, somewhere above the peaceful planet, the situation was soon starting to change with the arrival of…something? "Grugrufrusvhhmmm….." Yes, hurling across the open space skies, was the same astronomical meteor of white energy from before? "Fruwwvhhm-fruwwvhhmm…." The very large mass of the structure was slowly drifting closer to the planet, and from doing so, began to enter the atmosphere force? "Crumcrumcrumfroovhmm….." It was feeling the red force of the planet on the curve unseen spot, the meteor was pushing itself against such a force without letting up for an instant? There was no questions to ask, whatever had arrived, was planning to go down straight on the planet's surface and right near a certain….land?

Right now, below on the surface, right in the middle of Ponyville during the night time, was a large tree that served as the town's library? It was also the place where Twilight Sparkle, and her assistant, Spike, the Baby Dragon, live in while they stay in Ponyville.

"Well, another day's about to end, might as well catch up on some studies?" Twilight Sparkle spoke with a sign of relief before coming over to a shelf filled with books all over. "The girls and I really had a great time, even Spike's wiped out from it? I don't think anything can happen after….?" Just as the girl was glowing her horn to prepare to levitate a book from the shelves, she was cut off?

"Wrususssvvhmm….." Suddenly, a bright flash of light was flashing through the windows of the library, something which caught Twilight's attention very much.

"Hugh! What…?" Twilight yelped from the sudden brightness entering the room, what was going on outside?

"GRussvhhmmm…." Outisde, the flashing meteor of white light flew pass the library and many other buildings? "KARBOOOmfruvhmmm….." Then afterwards came a big explosion that not only flashed brighter then before, but that shook all of the town to have their lights turned on in wondering what was happening in the middle of the night?

"HAaaaahaaa?" Twilight Sparkle shook from the tremors still going while using her magic to keep her books from falling and messing up her neat floors? It wasn't long until the tremor feeling had long since passed off, that the unicorn signed in relif, it was over?

"Hmmm…um…?" Then the muffled cries of Spike were heard which caught Twilight's attention, did the noise wake her assistant up, but…? "No Rarity, I couldn't possibly eat another delicious gem? Hmmm….?" Spike muffled in his sleep, clearly dreaming about the pony he has a crush on, clearly the one of Rarity giving him gems to eat?

"I knew Spike was a heavy sleeper, but to not wake up from that noise is….?" Twilight Sparkle was almost about to say with a astounded tone until….the situation got her full on attention! "Oh my goodness, the nosie sounded like it happened outside!" With that in her worried mind, Twilight ran out through her door to quickly go to instigated the unknown event?

All was quiet around then, the noise woke up nearly everypony in Ponyville while going to the center of the cause? Which by the center, it was somewhere close to the Town Square & Town Hall area? Just in front of the building itself, there was a crater that was large enough to particular fill a lake there? At this moment, the Mayor of Ponyville was trying to get many of the civilians to remain calm.

"Everyone! Everypony! Please remain calm?" The Mayor tried to calmly get everyone that was in an uproar to settle themselves. "There's no reason to panic here?" She was trying her best, but there were just too many nervous and chattering ponies to pay her any attention, not after something mysterious happened in their town?

Soon at this moment, the Mare 6 were seen together from noticing the crater that was below them.

"What do ya think dat there is?" Applejack asked her friends in never seeing anything like it, a sudden hole in the ground?

"Oh, I know this one!" Pinkie Pie jumped up all excited before looking to her friends with a smile in having the answer. "It's a hole!" That simple answer made many of Pinkie's friends sign with a groan in guessing that was coming.

"We know that Pinkie Pie, but what caused this hole to appear in the first place?" Rarity stated to the excited pink pony that they wanna know the cause of such a hole in the ground?

"Something massive is what Im thinking?" Rainbow Dash stated from inspecting the crater that whatever cause it, had to be big, what else could it have been?

"But there's nothing left but the hole?" Fluttershy spoke from seeing that all that was there was the large crater, whatever hit the ground before, was nowhere in sight?

"Gleemm….." Without knowing it, a bright light reflected off something in the crater that caught Twilight Sparkle's attention.

"Wait a second girls?" Twilight Sparkle spoke to hold her left hove up in needing to say something. "I think I see something….in the crater?" Twilight stated out before she was dashing down to the hole before her friends could stop her?

"Wait a moment, Twilight!" Rarity spoke out surprised, why was Twilight being some what rash, what did she see that the others didn't?

"Wait! I didn't say for anypony to enter yet?" The Mayor replied off from when she noticed that Twilight Sparkle entered the crater while she and a few other ponies kept the civilians from going near the place?

At this moment, Twilight had reached the bottom despite hearing the little commotion of the unicorn going down in that crater? It was there, that Twilight used her hooves to dig the spot where there was a little flashing light off whatever lights that were helping to keep the ponies to see what was happening at night. Finally, Twilight stopped her digging when she came into contact with the only thing lying around the crater? It was some strange golden pendant in the shape-style of an arrowhead with an emerald in the center mid section under the triangle form and the bottom part of it where a silk thread line was around for the pendant item?

"Oh, looky-looky! Twilight found something?" Pinkie Pie jumped to announce with excitement that her friend found something in the ground.

This earned a lot on ponies attention, wondering if there was really something from the crater after all?

"Hey Twilight! What de ya find down there?" Applejack hollered out to her friend in the crater below them.

"Is it something awesome?" Rainbow Dash shouted out in wanting to know if something found was cool or not?

"I'm not sure, some kinda….pendant?" Twilight Sparkle replied a bit puzzled in her finding within the crater? "Frussuvhmm…." She had her horn glow which was levanting the pendant from the ground. "But it looks almost like an artifact, but I've never seen one of these in my books so far?" The unicorn stated in finding this item to be a completely different appearance from what her current knowledge holds?

**Narrator:** ~(_Curious minds lead to problems, which can even get those….'trapped' by the unknown?_)~

"Trusvhm-trsuvhm-trsuvhm….." Suddenly, appearing around Twilight was a giant sphere of rectangular energy forms rotating the unicorn?

"Hugh, wha..what is this?" Twilight yelped out in fear in being surrounded by something she did not recognized?

"Gaaaugh?/Haaaaa!" A lot of ponies gasped in frighten fear, something was happening, and now Twilight is the victim of whatever is about to happen?

**Narrator:** ~(_To struggle against a force they have no idea of, and the unforeseen trigger to cause it all?_)~

"That's it, I'm getting Twilight out with a Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow Dash snapped with a determined face, if nothing normal can get their friend out, then it's time to bring out the heavy stuff.

"Have ya flipped ya's head, dat there is risky?" Applejack remarked with a cautious face that her friend was going to try something without thinking about what could happen afterwards?

"To true, what would the cause be?" Rarity nodded in agreement, this thing that holds Twilight, they don't know what effects could happen if they try something unexpected?

"Simple, our friend getting her freedom!" Rainbow Dash remarked off to her friends before taking a quick dash up into the air before anyone could talk her out of it.

**Narrator: **~(_This aid will save, but cause disaster in the wake?_)~

Rainbow Dash was coming down fast for a big dive, as Twilight braced herself from seeing her friend coming down?

"Rsusuvhhmmm/POWwvvuuhhmm….." Son Rainbow Dash collided on whatever held Twilight, but not before an electrified course busted a sonic-wave of a rainbow, hence, the Sonic Rainboom! "Qrusuvhhmmm/BReakbreakisisvhhmm….." And then the sphere that held Twilight cease movement with a glow before busting the rectangular forms away from her?

The flashing light blinded nearly every pony in the area, almost none even noticed what was going on or what was happening? But finally, when all was clearer to see things, folks noticed that deep in the crater, showed Twilight down and Rainbow Dash on top of her? There was nothing there but two ponies with one that got her friend freed, but that risky dare-devil move ended up with her crushing right on the unicorn.

"Well let's not gawk here, come on!" Applejack signal the others to snap out of their frozen states and hurry over to their friends.

It wasn't long before Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy reached to the spot where their two friends were at?

"Are they okay?" The Mayor shouted down in wondering what the situation was like?

"Auuugh, my head?" Rainbow Dash groaned in rubbing her head that was feeling like she hit something hard?

"Uuuagh, what hit me?" Twilight Sparkle moaned out before she and Rainbow stood up on their hooves.

"Oh, northing much?" Pinkie Pie shook her head to state out with a clear smile in what took place. "Unless you count Rainbow Dash diving down at a fast speed to make a Sonic Rainboom to collide against whatever kept you imprisoned?" That simple little statement was enough for Twilight to recall what happened.

"But other then that, we're glad you're okay Twilight." Fluttershy spoke with a small smile in just being happy that her friend was safe.

"Gee, thanks girls? And thank you too, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight Sparkle smiled to nod her thanks to those that were worried for her.

"It was nothing?" Rainbow Dash waved off a hove in knowing that the deed was no big deal.

"Everything's fine here, no one's hurt!" Rarity called out to the other ponies still watching to see if anything else was going to happen around this time?

**Narrator:** ~(Things may seem calm, but there will be another event that causes an uproar with….a new visitor from another world?)~

It wasn't long before a lot of ponies were going back home in seeing the situation was cleared up? The crater was marked with blockade fences and tape to keep any pony from going in there, as until the hole was filled up, it was unsafe to any little colts and fillies to wanna play in? And right now, the Mare 6 were walking with their friend Twilight back towards the library after the strangest night they ever had?

"So Twilight, I was, um…." Fluttershy was about to say, but felt a little shy when being focused on too much by her friends while trying to continue? "That is, if you don't mind me asking, but…?" After taking a bit of courage to get her thoughts together, she continued to speak. "Well, what was it like…inside that thing?" The shy pegasus questioned the unicorn's experience inside the sphere of energy?

"To tell the truth, I'm still puzzled how it happened?" Twilight stated from rubbing her left hove on her noggin of being unsure? "One minute, when my magic touched it, something on that key pendant glowed?" The smart pony of the group gave an example of the feeling she felt when that event took place?

"Well don't that just sound silly? How can it react like dat by ya's magic?" Applejack replied in finding such a statement to be nothing but a mistaken thought of what happened unaccounted by what they saw?

"Well that's easy, girls!" Pinkie Pie stated before she came up to her friends and reached for something in her mane? "We try to figure it out, see?" Then to many's surprise, Pinkie Pie actually pulled out the very key pendant from the crater?

"What the, how'd you get dat thing?" Applejack yelped from being caught by surprise that Pinkie Pie among to bring that key pendant from the crater with them, even after the first sign of trouble?

"Rarity told me to stash it in my mane before any pony noticed?" Pinkie Pie blabbed out which made a certain white unicorn slap her forehead that her friend spilled the beans?

"Rarirty? Why did you ask Pinkie Pie to do this?" Twilight Sparkle asked her friend with a raised eye of suspicion?

"Well such a lovely item can't just stay at the bottom of a crater, now can it?" Rarity spoke in a noble gesture while trying to make a statement.

"And what do you think will happen if any magic is used on it?" Twilight Sparkle argued off in reminding her friend about what happened. "We'll all be trapped in that sphere thing and Rainbow Dash can't perform a Sonic Rainboom inside without enough speed attraction?" The purple unicorn stated about the problem that this time, instead of one person being trapped, it'll be all six of them?

"Oh, I already did that magic thing already, and the little thing never made a peek!" Rarity assured her friends while testing her evidence, by her glowing unicorn horn on the key from Pinkie Pie's hooves. "Besides, what happened was just a once in a life moment?" Rarity stated from wiggling the key pendant in the air while gazing at it before letting it back in the hooves of the excited pink pony.

"Huuuagh, why do I bother?" Twilight signed in seeing that she just can't get some sense to her stylist friend here?

"But still, without any danger from it, it is pretty nice to look at?" Fluttershy spoke in commenting the pendant as something nice to look at when it's not dangerous.

"I know, and it'll be a stunning attention to many of my designs. Why if I could, I can try to get the design of such a unique feature to catch on around here? Think about it?" Rarity spoke in getting all overly experienced inspiration about just thinking on how the idea has a lot of merits.

"Man, when it comes to fashion sense, Rarity can go to quite the distance to achieve that goal for her life?" Rainbow Dash remarked off in seeing that her friend really likes to discuss future planning's of her designs.

"Is such a thing that important in one's life to achieve a goal?" Spoke a mysterious voice suddenly in questioning what Rainbow Dash just said.

"I know right, it's…." Rainbow Dash was about to casually respond to it until…she froze? "Wait! Which of you guys just said that?" She asked from looking around her friends in thinking one of them just spoke to her, but which one?

The other ponies looked to Rainbow puzzled, as none of them said anything at all?

"Hugh, I no that wasn't me, or Twilight, or Rarity, or Fluttershy, or Applejack, or Rainbow?" Pinkie Pie spoke a bit puzzled while rubbing her chin for thought? "Oh, are we playing a guessing game? I love those!" The pink pony exclaimed in excitement in thinking this was some kinda game they were playing now?

"Curious, why do you love games so much?" Spoke a voice that was not sounding like the others?

"Well I just do so, silly, and…." Pinkie Pie was about to exclaim that statement she heard of someone questioning her love of games when…. "HAaaauuuhhhh!" She gasped out in shocking surprise, that wasn't her nor did it come from the other ponies here?

"Haaaa? What was that? Is something here?" Fluttershy yelped in fright in being unsure what was going on around here suddenly of a voice they don't know?

"Now hold on everypony, there's no reason to get our hay jumping all over ta place?" Applejack held up one hove to try to calm her friends here to not be so afraid now.

"What does 'hay' & 'jumping over places' do with now?" The voice spoke in questioning what Applejack just said about now?

"Aw crimminy Rarity, it means…?" Applejack groaned to almost snap at Rairty for questioning her statements when….she noticed the shock face from that unicorn?

"Applejack, that wasn't me?" Rarity spoke with an uncertain and honest truth which even made Applejack yelp up a bit willy-nilly in what was going on here?

"Haaa-haaaa, where is it coming from?" Fluttershy was shivering a bit, not knowing where the voice was or what it wanted?

"Are you frighten?" The voice spoke out in mentioning over to Fluttershy's scared behavior which…?

"EEeepp!" Fluttershy yelped in surprise before ducking down with her front hooves over her head? "Where are you talking from?" Fluttershy lifted them a bit in asking puzzled, where was the voice truly resonating from?

"Okay mister no show or whoever you are? Come on out and face us if you're not chicken?" Rainbow Dash declared with her hooves raised in preparing to face this untenable being?

"I'm puzzled, why say someone's a chicken, if you don't know what they look like?" The voice spoke out confused and questioned Rainbow Dash's statement about him?

"Well it's just….you're just….with you…? Aaaahhh!" Rainbow Dash tried to argue back, but ended up holding her head in getting her temper off that this person was asking such oddball questions?

"Alright, enough of this!" Twilight Sparkle spoke firmly to put an end to this whole thing right now. "Show yourself, whoever you are?" She snapped in demand in wanting whoever was hiding, to appear before the six ponies.

"Do you need to see me to discuss the matter?" The voice spoke in questioning Twilight's demand as a simple way to discuss things?

"Well…yes, I guess so?" Twilight Sparkle replied a bit hasty, yet confused in how odd the voice put that?

"Very well, I'll appear before you." The voice spoke in humbly agreeing to the terms of the agreement.

"Trisisvhmm…." Suddenly, the pendant in Pinkie's hooves glowed that caught everyone's attention.

"Yikes!" Pinkie Pie yelped, as she threw the pendant off into the air where it landed on the ground?

"Wrsisisifruvhmm….." Then what happened next was a shocker in the making, glowing particle lights were forming together to create a being from the lights? What stood before the gapping ponies was something they never seen in their lives?

It appeared to be around a height of a 13 year old grown humanoid size? The body appeared to have a clear light-blue coloring while mostly was being covered over by a bright white light while having strange dark green markings lined a bit up on his body, plus a few blue sphere marks in a different design appearance. The other known appearance is the stretched mohawk hair style, and though there are green markings on the face followed by blue sphere marks, half the right side was covered by a bright whiteness including the eye spot while the left wasn't and the eye was a bright yellow coloring. The only other features shown are the grey earrings on his elf-like ears. The earrings are shaped from a 'V' in the middle with a center sphere, as the last top to bottom are diamond edge forms, a tiny circle behind the top to hold it with the bottom on the 'V' to the one on the ear that was a large dark blue pierce mark. This full on appearance showed that this being was floating without touching the ground, almost ghostly-like while a glowing blue aura escaped from him.

"Who…who are you?" Twilight Sparkle asked almost still so shocked by what she was seeing before her and her friends' eyes?

The mysterious being looked to Twilight from hearing that question very clearly. "Astral." The being introduced himself without a second of delaying while making such a calm state.

"A-A-Astral?" Twilight Sparkle muttered puzzled in hearing the name of this specter being before the ponies?

"If my memory is correct…" Astral stated in showing a cool level-headed response, thought he seems somewhat ambiguous, he appears very intelligent.

**Narrator:** ~(_In meeting with something unknown, questions begin to rise up?_)~

Moments later, Twilight and her friends quickly got inside the library before shutting the door.

"Pinkie? You were suppose to let Astral in?" Twilight Sparkle stated to her friend in annoyance that they left the new being they just meant outside?

"Oopies?" Pinkie Pie sheepishly spoke in seeing she made a tiny mistake on her part?

"Don't bother?" Astral spoke out from outside the door that earned some attention from the others. "Trusuvhmgonvhm…." Suddenly, AStral was phasing right through the door to enter the library. "Such solid objects cannot keep me out of things?" Astral explained his state to again, the shocked ponies before him.

"Eeeeek!" Fluttershy squealed in fright before ducking behind some piled books. "Are you…a ghost…or…or a spirit?" The shy and nervous pony poked her head out to ask if Astral was such a person?

"I recall being asked that once? But to answer that question, I'm an astral-being." Astral spoke in recalling a memory of such a time, but answered correctly in what he is.

"What the hay is an astral-being?" Applejack asked completely unknowing what that word 'astral' even means?

"I think I may know? I've read such a thing in my books?" Twilight Sparkle spoke in getting everyones attention on her now. "Astral has a way of meaning a few things? The first, relating to a supposed super-sensible substance believed to form the material of a second body for each person, taking the form an aura discernible to certain gifted individuals." When she finished, the unicorn saw that her pony friends were pretty silent, each sharing a very puzzled face in what Twilight just said?

"Ahhh, how about towing down the egg-head talk to the point we can understand here?" Rainbow Dash held up a bit of her hove in asking that Twilight try that in 'plain' English this time.

"Oh right, sorry?" Twilight apologized in getting carried away, she forgot her friends aren't too much into science and facts like she is. "It's relating to a super-sensible body to coexist with and survive the death of the creature physical body. Like say, an astral body; an astral projection." The girl stated with hoping this explanation could be better for the girls to follow it.

"Ummmm, I'm still not following?" Pinkie Pie replied in being slightly unsure what Twilight meant by the more understandable terms of the discussion?

"Wait a second, isn't the astral projection something that can be seen, but not touched?" Rarity spoke out a puzzling and curious thought that came to her mind about the subject?

"You've heard of it, Rairty?" Fluttershy asked surprised that her friend here actually knew about what Twilight was referring about?

"Well, I've seen unicorns make some false image of things, that's the kinda talent some typically have." Rarity remotely shrug off in stating about unicorns having abilities like that everyday, but only the fewest it seems. "But it would seem that our, new friend, is something we can see, but can't touch?" She stated from a simple hove passing through Astral's gut while returning it?

"Right, but the second thing I'm curious about, is the other meaning of astral?" Twilight Sparkle stated that she had more things to state out towards her friends? "It's suppose to be relating to emanating, consisting, or resembling the stars an astral body." That part left her somewhat puzzled before getting to the next part. "Not to mention, biology of relating to the aster occurring in dividing cells is what he did that many stars can be capable of?" Twilight wiggled her front hooves in the air in stating something about Astral's body about to divide and reassemble themselves.

"Oh, you mean when he was in tinny-tiny pieces of himself before they stuck back together to show us him?" Pinkie Pie spoke with an innocent child-like explanation about what Twilight was getting at, much to the others surprise buy what she said?

"Yeah, we'll go with that." Twilight Sparkle cocked an eyebrow in seeing that Pinkie Pie, explained that in a way that's simple for anyone to follow by.

"It would seem you are very knowledge about a being like myself?" Astral spoke towards Twilight in commenting the pony of a well educated mind.

"Oh, it's nothing really?" Twilight rubbed the back of her head in almost feeling the urge to blush to receive a comment from some outer space being?

"So how's about we forget that and get down to business!" Rainbow Dash cut between Twilight and pointed a hove at Astral. "Just what are you doing here in Ponyville, pal?" Rainbow stomped her pointed hove on the ground in wanting to know why Astral was here in the first place?

"Rainbow?" Twilight Sparkle sternly spoke to her friend in finding that was a rude thing to suddenly demand?

"Very well, an explanation maybe in order here?" Astral closed his eyes to understand the situation requires that he explain things.

This got everypony quiet, looks like Astral is going to tell them something about everything about his being here to what else has happened so far?

**Narrator:** ~(_And those questions can lead to more questions to pile up?_)~

"So yew's saying you need to find these 'Number' things or you ain't whole?" Applejack pointed out with a raised and confused expression in where Astral is getting at from the explanation that has been told?

"Correct. Knowing they are scattered, I'll need help in retrieving them?" Astral stated calmly while looking over his shoulders out the window, his mind having the moments to consider the possibilities of a long hard search?

"Well, since we were kinda to blame for this mess?" Twilight issued which made Rainbow Dash signed in knowing what that statement meant 'we' of the Mare 6 here. "The least we can do is help you find what you lost." Twilight offered herself and her friends to help Astral recover these 'Numbers' cards of whatever they may look like?

"Oh-Oh! It'll be like a treasure hunting game!" Pinkie Pie hooped around the place in just acting all pinky-kin about the idea. "We need to find, collect all of missing items and afterwards, we'll have won the game! Wooh-hoo!" Pinkine Pie cheer out loud in feeling so happy, excited, and a lot of things about this new activity.

"Ssshhh….remember, Spike's still sleeping." Twilight hushed her friend which Pinkie sheepishly smiled in realizing her mistake. "It's late, how's about we try to help with the search tomorrow?" Twilight stated the idea that they can all help Astral find his missing Numbers, somewhere in the morning?

"Very well, indeed, the task will take considerable amount of time." Astral nodded in seeing no objections to letting these ponies rest to gain enough strength to help him?

"You can stay here, knowing that you and this…Emperor's Key are connected, I like to study it a bit?" Twilight offered that Astral can stay here so that way, the smart girl can try to find anything about him and the key pendant?

"Whelp Twilight, good luck keeping our…new friend, home welcome?" Applejack slowly spoke in seeing that if Twilight is offering Astral to stick around, who are they to argue?

"We'll come by here as soon as we can." Fluttershy nodded her assuring head that she and the rest will most certainly help Astral reclaim what he lost.

"And maybe we can try to bring this loyal pendant in to see about making different designs for it." Rarity spoke from coming near Twilight to inspect the pendeant one more time…if the purple unicorn didn't take the thing out of the white unicorn's hooves.

"Yeah, we'll see about that? Goodnight girls!" Twilight Sparkle a bit unsure about Rarity's idea for such a thing before just happily saying her goodbye to her friends who were lined up by her front door.

"Night!" The others replied back to Twilight before they were already pass halfway across the library. It was around then, that Twilight shut her door with only Astral sticking around since the girl decided to keep his key with her for further study.

**Narrator:** ~(_While Twilight & her friends figure out many things of their mysterious guest & the events that took place? They do not see the close dangers…waiting to sneak up on them when they least expect it?_)~

Meanwhile, back at the library itself, the focus turns to a familiar baby dragon in bed? As Spike had slept through most of the commotion that went off outside and what was happening around the timing of events carried afterwards? He remained unaware of something that was close by to his bed, something that was glowing across the floor near Spike's left claw while he faced upwards in his position? It resembled a card that was brown, had swirling yellow flare marks inside a tan line of a rectangle form the card presented? But this card was giving off a smoking purple mist aura escaping the corners while beneath it was a violet bright light of mystery? Whatever this was, what it gave off was something entirely not off this world and Spike was almost near it? What could this mean for the baby dragon himself should he come into contact with something that could very well be…..a Numbers?

**Narrator:** ~(_Now things will begin, how can these creatures handle the powers of forces unknown to them? But in another case, they'll have time to learn & abopt to search for that which must be found….the Numbers?_)~

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

We once again return to the stage of the host show, or at least the remains of it from the earlier destruction? Right now, just about anyone, who was still remaining of course, were so intrenched by what they saw of that demo clip of a new kinda original series was…left them speechless? In truth, the Freelance Police, the MASK, even Coop in Megas were too zoned out while the VISION-KING could only smile at what was fascination in these folks' eyes?

"Judging from your faces, that demo worked out better then I thought?" VISION-KING spoke with a sly smile in noticing just how well he got his answer from those around.

"You kidding me? I almost thought I wet my pants there?" Max exclaimed in being so jolly from what they saw was more then this rabbit could get enough while wanting more.

"But you don't even wear cloths, Max?" Sam pointed out something that Max did indeed not have when he used such a phrase.

"Hopefully, this isn't gonna turn into a 'awkward' remark to such a statement?" The MASK remotely and dryly commented in seeing that if such a thing happen, it be a messy situation, we shall say.

"But what about that cliffhanger? What happened to Spike and that unknown Number Card?" Coop asked in feeling the need to ask so many random questions from that clip they just saw. "You gotta tell us what happened there?" The pilot of Megas exclaimed in feeling that he just has to know the answer to this puzzle?

"I'm sorry, but for now, that scene and many others from beginning, middle, and to end are still kept a secret." The VISION-KING sadly shook his head in stating that such information can't be given at this time. "After all, that was only a demo project. Once I start it for real, then it shall have an adventure to tell us how things will go through." The man on the monitor explained that someday in the future, he'll explain more of the original story project here then.

"But I gotta know right now?" Coop complained in feeling the urge to lash out in not being satisfied at all. "BAsshvhmm…." Megas' left hand accidentally crushed the back spot of the stage, now showing nothing left but empty destroyed junk of the former studio?

"Boy, and I thought Max had problems being impatient?" Sam spoke from noticing how much of a loose temper Coop seems to be having?

"Well shoot, I know just how this guy's feeling?" Max replied off in feeling so much like that which Coop is going through.

"I'm telling you, I gotta know! I gotta know!" Coop started pondering his fist on the controls shouting this out. "I….WANT…TOO…KNOW!" But then he accidentally pushed a red button by mistake, activating it! "Bing-Bing-Bing-Bing-Bing!" an Alarm went off from activating it, Megas's fingers became missile launchers, aim at, unintentionally for the remains of another studio set group!

"Uh-oh, this won't be pleasant to see?" The MASK silently whispered to his shocked pals, as he and the others decide to duck and cover for what's about to come next. "Pooowwwhhh!" The missiles were launched and exploded on the contact site where the other studio was moments again! "BOOooommmm!" Which lets say, ended up totally recking the place to being nothing but crumble dust in the wind?

"Ugh…Oopies?" Coop said slowly with an awkward moment, stating that that wasn't suppose to happen?

"Just relax, it can be rebuild." VISION-KING spoke calmly from even seeing from his monitor hanging over by a threat of wires was not being faced up right? "And as for the demo story of 'My Little Pony: The Numbers Hunt', all shall be revealed when the timing is right." The man on the monitor exclaimed that all will be revealed in good time. "For now, let's take a moment to discuss some other things?" He stated in feeling that if they change the subject now, the problem can be a bit avoided too.

"Like what, you're kingy-ness?" The MASK asked in wondering just what idea his friend was thinking they do now?

"The near completion of my Kingdom Hearts has reached up to a good 75% rate." VISION-KING stated the situation on how much more completed his popular story has reached. "And I would say that by the time we have this show next time around, it maybe to chat of the grand moment that my longest work, has reached it's finished mark." He stated with a smile on his face in knowing very clearly what this could all equal in the end.

"No kidding, well that's great news." Sam stated with a surprise smile in finding that news very nice to hear.

"Yeah, so you think it'll be another 10 to 12 more chapters before it's finished?" Max asked with being interested to know how many more chapters are left to be used?

"In a way of speaking, I believe that to be a yes?" VISION-KING nodded his head in feeling that course of chapter number imputes are what's needed before such a story is finally completed.

"Aw man, if that story ends, what do I do then?" Coop complained in hearing and knowing all too well what this means afterwards? "I finally appear in that story, but I'm the last summon, what'll I do to pass the time?" The pilot of Megas complained in seeing he'll have no more big time appearances once the most popular story is done?

"Never fear, none of you are going to be left out." VISION-KING held up one hand in assuring those here…that their roles will not end so quickly.

"Hugh?" The four responded to that a bit puzzled, as that 'we' comment got their attention.

"By 'we', you mean me, 'the MASK' here, the Freelance Police: Sam & Max other there, and even Coop right above us?" The MASK pointed his fingers at those among the 'we' that was within the room?

"Correct, for once my Kingdom Hearts story is done, the next big attraction to come up shall be none other then…." VISION-KING paused for this brief moment for all of this to sink in before…he told them. "My own Subspace Emissary Fanmake of the Smash Bros. Universe!" The man on the monitor declared what shall be his next work to take a stand before everything else.

"AAaaall-RIIIGHT!" Coop gripped his fist to give a punch the air signature move in liking this news. "Cluvhmm….." Megas pounded it's fist together in showing it's pilot's expression in hearing this news too. "Just hearing that we're gonna be apart of another story is really rocking my world!" Coop exclaimed in liking where this was gonna go, he'll be in another story, and it's a big popular one too.

"That and many other worlds you've been on that have dealt with your destructive aid!" Max pointed out to state Coop's well known reputation in where ever he's traveled, left a nice large mark in every way.

"Now Max, let's not point the figures at here?" Sam sternly told his partner to be nice and not state off something like that.

"Besides, we've all shared a common familiarity of a situation quite like that before, right?" The MASK stated to the entire group of host, crew and even guest in sharing such tales of their lives. "But speaking of stories, what will be your next story to take by storm for our viewers to see?" The green faced man questioned the author in what 'new' story he's got in stored for his viewing audience?

"Well, I've become quite the spot from such rare stories that we know of." VISION-KING spoke in recalling some great moments of his earlier works. "From my Fanmake versions of 'Rock-A-Doodle', 'Once Upon A Forest', and to my own 'Time Kid' animated version of the Time Machine noval/films." He listed off those that have earned the eyes of many so far that are not much seen everyday. "So the next work will be….." He was planning to say this out….

"Yes, yes, it'll be…?" The MASK asked with suspense in wanting to know the answer so badly, he was on the edge of his desk?

"A secret, I'm afraid?" VISION-KING spoke a bit suddenly that caught many off around there.

"GONgvhmm…." The MASK's jaw hit the floor from being so stumped, that this was more shocking then one even thought to expect?

"Wait, you're not telling us what you got planned for another new story, why?" Coop replied off in not following before asking of why it was going to be that way?

"Because it's a special treat to my dear author friend, JusSonic." VISION-KING explained out that his reasons are for that of a friend. "I decided that when my Time Kid was done, I grant him the honor to pick a story he wanted to be seen posted on my site." He explained that his author friend, JusSonic, would be the one that chooses what can be posted next.

"Aww, can't you tell us what it is though?" Max whined in wanting to know what they were getting now?

"Because even I don't know?" The VISION-KING stated off that not even he knows the answer to this puzzling mystery. "I'm giving JusSonic time to decide what he would wanna see the most on my site." He stated that he's allowing his author friend the time to decide what work of his that should be posted?

"Here's a quick question for his majesty?" Sam spoke in wanting to ask the man on the monitor something. "What would happen if he doesn't make it on time or says he doesn't have time?" Sam questioned about JusSonic being late to state what story he like to see, what would the King of VISIONS do then?

"If that were the case, then I'll just have to take the matter in myself." VISION-KING closed his eyes to exclaim his own statement of the course to be taken. "By simply choosing a story that I find that the fans would be more openingly want to see." He explained that by his judgement, he'll pick a story that many fans will like wanting to see around the time.

"Man, that's some heavy weight there? And I can follow with heavy stuff, Megas is my own giant robot after all." Coop stated off in some how relating to the subject in his own way of thinking. "But could you tell us what story you would pick if JusSonic doesn't make it on time for this unveiling?" The pilot of Megas asked in liking the answer to this mystery to be solved at least?

"Well, I think leaving that as a secret can increase the suspicious a bit more?" The VISION-KING opened his eyes to look about to those he sees that he'll have the next story, be something of a surprise moment for the viewers. "This way, those that have visited my site will find a work and if they are interested in it, they can see it for themselves, after all?" He explained that if those that come to his site learn what he has, then they'll want to be curious about it..perhaps?

"Boy VK, you sure know how to handle things?" The MASK spoke with a rubbed chin action from catching all of this. "From allowing an Author pal to pick one of your ready works to be posted to choosing a surprise moment of an unannounced work should you get no response?" Then in a surprise twist, the MASK spin changed into a little boy version of himself, trying to reach down in a cookie jar for something with difficulty? "It's like wanting the last cookie in the cookie jar, it's so hard to reach it from the bottom." Then afterwards, the MASK spin changed into his grown up version.

"Yes, well for now, I need to get prepared, so I'll have to take my leave?" The VISION-KING stated that for now, he needs to get other things ready at this time.

"Aw, so soon, I was liking to chat with the author that likes bringing out more action like me?" Coop complained in not wanting to see the author leave when they have some things in common. "BRizivivissiivhhmm…." A sudden record player scratching noise was heard that cut Coop off before he had to rethink something there. "Um, if not that I cause a lot more destructive work, but you get where I'm going here?" Coop stated about his other known work, but tried to shrug off the feeling as nothing to be concern with.

"I fully understand, Coop." VISION-KING nodded in seeing Coop's actions as an act of his respects to the man on the monitor.

"Still, hope we get to see some new stuff next time?" Sam stated in wondering if the next time they are doing this show, they'll see a bit more newer stuff by then?

"Boy howdy, would that be an adventure in the making." Max replied with a sly smile in thinking of the fun time they have then.

"Thank you all, and….good luck with the studio here? It's going to take some time to fix up for the next talk show?" VISION-KING stated to those still around while seeing how much the place needs a good cleaning touch. "So until the next time, I'll see you and my loyal viewers out there, next time around. See ya!" The man on the monitor gave a little signal wave in going to leave, but will see those here again another time. "TRrusuvhhmmm…" Suddenly, the monitor behind the MASK went off line, the signal was no longer being sent.

"Well guys, guess Megas and me better head on home?" Coop stated in seeing that with the author man gone, he may as well plan to get going himself. "Kiva's got some training and me and Jamie got a planned moment to enjoy crossing the galaxy." Megas' pilot stated about the busy schedule he's got while also some fun stuff to be put in-between.

"Does it also include beating up more bad guys?" Max asked off with his wicked smile showing in knowing what Coop was 'really' going to be doing.

"Oh yeah, you know it!" Coop smiled with a wide express grin that what Max said was not far off from the truth. "Til then, see you guys later!" Coop gave a rock-on hand signal to those below him before starting up his engines. "PRoosssfruvhhmmm….." Megas' jet thrusters were ignited before it shot off into the skies and was out of sight while making another shockwave go off from where it left at the wreck studio site?

"Well there goes another crazy guy after Max's heart?" Sam stated out from seeing how very fast, and destructive, Coop was getting by while flying Megas out of sight?

"I know, I really want a giant robot of my own?" Max nodded while admitting that he secretly wants a giant robot to use as his own.

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy?" Sam shook his head to playfully exclaim how funny his partner always is with him and those jokes.

"Alright boys, we got a busy time to be doing here, like say…." The MASK was about to say before pulling away and bringing out….a dust pan, broom and a map with a bucket filled with water? "Fixing up our destroyed set?" The green faced man stated out slyly while giving the cleaning stuff to the Freelance Police to do the deed, oh boy?

"Creak…CLUPvvhmmm….." Suddenly, more left over supporters began to break and collapse on the ground which made more dust get blown up in the air before fading? To many that were looking around, the place looked like a real mess?

"Eh, we can get use to it?" Max shrug off in a not to caring manner about the stuff here that was busted?

"That's what you said about our office before the incident from the start of our Season 3 game?" Sam dryly reminded his partner of an event that happened to their adventures from a game season of what happened to their usual Office hang out?

"Yesssh, that one's always gonna be a haunting memory for us, isn't it?" Max signed off in seeing that such thoughts of that memory will always be such bad times, especially how Max went through most of it.

"Come on, mister President, our cleaning public awaits." Sam sternly stated to his partner that they get moving if they wish to meet the public crowd of cleaning up the mess all around them.

"Eh, I'll just pay a few janitors to do this while we kick back and watch them do all the heavy duty stuff?" Max remarked off to dryly state how if it ever comes to that, he'll just hire some clean up crew and he & Sam can seat back to watch those guys sweat.

"You know, I question Max's control of power?" The MASK stated near Sam in seeing how much the hyper-active rabbit takes his role for presidency for granted now and again.

"Believe me, I ask that nearly everyday?" Sam shook his head in remarking such an idea that was natural for him to deal with.

"And I keep repeating it, cause I'm special?" Max declared himself to be the most special being around.

"A special pain in the neck if there ever was?" Sam remarked off dryly about that claim before the Freelance Police were heading off to get some cleaning equipment (& hired help) to fix the destroyed studio set.

"Ahhhhh? The Freelance Police with their discussions never get old, Haaach!" The MASK chuckled a bit from seeing this humorist scene, but put on a good face, as he wave to you people goodbye while having to say this to all of you. "Whelp, that seems to be all the time here, hoping to see you all again real soon, cause remember, the King of Vision is out there, _**En-Visioning**_ his Newest ideas, new Excitement, etc., etc., it's the same preparations, so stay tune, cause things are shooting for the stars!…Oh-yes of course…and Remember…." He jumped on his desk, made a running start pose, as he slowly lit out his words like a serpent talk kinda way, as he said this to you all. "Sssssssssomebody…Ssssssssstop Meeehh….AAAAahahahahahaAAAHHhhh!" That's were he dashed out of the room in smoke with his picture imagine laughing before it faded away. "Curpvhmmm-CRumbhmm….." And of course, the last of the items in the studio broke to pieces leaving nothing standing? Truly, it'll be a miracle that this place is up and running again, but one never knows for sure?

**Author Note:** Now the next story is as stated, a surprise to keep many in suspense? What the choice will be, is anyone's guess if JusSonic, a good friend I mine, can't choice one, then I'll pick one myself for next week? But, if there are some of you that have seen the prepared works and wanna see them, then just give a little review to let me know of some stories you all wanna see come up as soon as possible, etc.? Otherwise, hehn, I'll just pick one that I feel comfy with and that will strike many of your attentions? And if you wanna comment about the interesting new pony story, be my guest. Til then...we wait & see?


	9. Chapter 09 Eighth Month's Work Progress?

**Attention:** I am terribly sorry for the long wait, there was an internet problem on my side. But not to worry, it's all fixed, and the usual posting that was missed has been brought up now along with the next part of my usual run.

* * *

This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW

In a deep dark world, words begin to show up! "_You've dreamt of figuring out the latest gossip!_" Then a spot light appears in the tiny center stage of the screen, as the voice goes on! "_You're always wanted to know how things go weather from good to bad, or bad to good?_" At those marks, we start to move closer to the light source, as if wondering what's beyond it! "_Yet never in our lives can their be but one person….to make a difference…._" Then as we get closer, a solid shadow stands in the spot light, meaning that the voice is talking about this person here! "_He's the best at bringing smiles…._" The words appear over the new figure's head, as it goes on! "_The character to define the impossible…._" Next it showed up on his left side on his top shoulders while going on still. "_The man that knows no bonds to reality's rules….._" The next words appeared on his bottom right side near his waist, as they vanish afterwards…during a close to this introduction! "We introduce to you….." That's when we see the figure's face, as his face was green, like a mask!? More then that, he wore a yellow suit, pants, long sleeves, white shirt with a red tie with black spotted tie, a flat gangster hat!

"I'LLLLLLLLL Take over Boys!" The person was non other then the MASK, and with a grin, he smiled to you people with this too say! "Show time, folks!" "Snaph! Courfhhhh!" The green figure then snapped his fingers as a spotlight shown on him and music started playing.

The Figure: _**I….Got'cha with my winning smile**_

The figure brings his smile to display while stretching a gloomy dog's frown into a smile!

_**I'm a living lesson, fare with style**_

He spins around, changing the scene and putting a mouthful of cigars in most annoying folks mouths!

_**just can't help, but stare at myself all day!**_

As he lean on their shoulders, he jump and sat on a rail that swings down while his cigars blow up in the other cranky folks faces!

_**I'm a going gecko, woofing draco, of pogoing , breaco, **_

Now we see the man popping his teeth and eyeballs out, then in another seen is him as a busted robot, then him dressed and riding a carriage in roman times style. Then appears as a little girl only she brings out her big pack of guns from outta nowhere, now he's seen dancing in a knight's suit of armor with a lady, and lastly grooving his normal looking self body while adjusting his hat right!

_**Vivi, foot flop**_

He's next seen flip-flopping in mid air before he drops down to face someone!

_**Somebody Stop Me!**_

Now we see him as a ninja with twin swords in each hand while his mask is covered…by a ski mask with long white silk hair ponytail!?

_**Ricky Van-dibah, faces like mine!**_

Now he's making faces, and pulls an officer's underwear over his face. Then he zooms out, but his hat is left behind…

_**Don't come on down a dozen, there's a lot to be found**_

Until his arm stretches, grabs his hat from falling to the ground. In the next scene, he pulls his tie to expand his buttocks to cushion a car about to ram him!

_**Hay when they made me, yah they broke the mole!**_

He's in the next scene with robbers in a cowboy's outfit, but pulls his hat down and comes out as a Shakespear person! Then in the next scene, he's grabbed by a rocky-blob creature, but gets a hammer out and smashes the thing to pieces with a stupefied face.

_**Open the tides, stay in and refine**_

He appears to trip someone chasing him, then next appears in a scene chowing down in front of a T.V like a Sports-fan watching the game even with a drinker hat on!

_**Totally Outta my MIND!**_

He spins into a room by the door, stops spinning and holds his eyes out which would really freak most folks out!

_**Oaaahhh…**_

In another scene, an evil man by his shades is seeing something on the paper, which his glass shades reflect off mostly!

_**Villains in everywhere, it sounds like they decorate prison cells**_

Three thugs are see…getting captured by a squids tentacle and taken to who knows where? Then a spooky door opens from nowhere, with an evil villain entering the scene!

_**Green goes with anything, if they ask…SEE!?**_

Then the green faced figure dressed as a painter is seen as he paints a big silent thug with green paint on his face, and then tosses the brush and paint container away! Just afterwards, he begins to drive his motorcycle up a wall in defining the laws of gravity.

_**Well their's one last thing I got to sing about!**_

Now we see the green face man on a smashed piano, pushes one key for though, at that the scene changes again with his mouth dropping from shock!

_**Open up Wide! And Really Shout!**_

Then another scene shows the figure in his motorcycle leather jacket in a few stories high off the ground, before he begins to drop…by his bike! Then but his neck and lastly his right eyeball sticks out as he drops!

_**WOooohhhhh….LOOK OUT!**_

Suddenly the figure is seen in another scene where his dum-buggy ride smashed front first into the ground, he jumps out in a duck-hair looking cool's man as he looks over his smashed ride!

_**This…Is…The…MAAAAAAaaaaaaaassSK!**_

We see him again spinning around before posing, making himself look good before the others could say anything, he's standing on something to be…of a letter, and more over….words showed in front of him!

(After going behind the scene were the words 'The Mask' in big, green, capital letters Appeared to cover the screen itself. And under them were labeled Talk Show, but in Aqua-Green coloring!) Then he appeared again to cover the introduction scene, with a sly smile as he spoke this out! "Ssssssssmokin!" This was non other then the MASK, a famous character of comedy, a vigilante hero if you would say, out on the run by the law and getting into trouble while saving the day, what a time!

"WaaaaaHOooooowwwwhhhhhhh!" Suddenly the lights begin to shine on a stage while the crowd in the audience cheers! It looks like a normal platform of any normal stage, design to look like the inside of a building, sofa's, love-seats, and couches for only the people coming in to sit down in with a large table for them to either set things on like meals or paperwork, or to set their feet up! But on the right side was a fancy office desk that had a lamp, a coffee mug, telephone, etc. junk stuff, and with a comfy office chair to sit in, this was the host's place to sit! Behind the host's spot was a large-Mini Flat TV screen set, and out in the grand center of the room was a Extra-Large Flat TV set with the show's title on it!

"WoRRUUUummmmmoooooffffffhhhh hh!" Suddenly a yellow tornado spins into the room which everyone's attention on it, as it stops spinning! "Ssssssssmokin'!" The MASK now appears in his usual outfit while taking a blow to the crow. "Thank you, thank you, you are all much, 'MUCH' kind to little old me!" He then jumps in the air and falls right into his sit with his legs up and his hands folded while smiling towards you viewers. "Welcome back once again, it's been a while, hummmm…since you last heard, again of the again-das, so forth & fifths? And I just like saying?" The green faced man waved off in knowing it's one of those days that they've done this so many times, it's old news.

"Haha-hahahahaa….." The crowds were heard laughing at the finny joke the MASK made, especially for it being so true?

"And now, boys and girls, I present tonights guest, it's…" The MASK announced, and waved his hand out to the stage entrance for the new guest, just one problem….no sign of anyone there? "Aaaaahhhh…okay, just a minute?" The MASK slowly responded in finding this very confusing, as he needed a moment to figure this out. "SAM! MAX!" The green faced man shouted out over behind the set near the doors label 'EXIT', as he was awaiting for some helpers by those names to appear, which….

"BAMgeruvhmmm…" Just then, a door was busted open with the famous copper duo kicking it down, guns aimed and badges held out to sparkle in the right light.

"Sam & Max! Freelance Police!" Sam authorized over to the guilty party in who they are seeing before their eyes; some cops.

"Somebody order a Crime-Busting Duo here?" Max remarked off in making a comment that whoever didn't wanted the duo here, is in for a big surprise alright.

"Ahhh, no, I called for a different discussion?" The MASK slowly responded from answering those odd questions to state of important manners. "For you seheheheheeeee here, guaaaaapvhm…." He slowly spoke off with a sheepish smile before taking a deep breath and then…. "WE HAVE NO GUEST PLANNED FOR TONIGHT!" He shouted out that last one out loud and with a panicky expression in seeing that the situation was looking basically dim.

"Great Bill Cosby Shaving Off His Head Going Bald, Crickets Skipping Then Jumping, & Hold The Mayo Sauce!" Sam exclaimed off one of his long surprise reaction performances that are very long and very odd in hearing them out. "Without a Guest appearance, we don't have much a talk show?" The K-9 detective exclaimed out the basic problem that without some guest on the set, how can they even do a talk show?

"Unless you get me to speak nonstop gibberish by giving me coffee?" Max spoke off in suggesting an idea that he had in mind to keep everyone occupied for quote some time.

"That would make things even worst? Besides, you're on the decaf duty, little buddy." Sam shook his head off to sternly explain to his partner of a little something the rabbit should never come in contact with.

"Curses, foiled again!" Max held up his hands in gripping them that he lost his shot now.

"Okay, don't panic, nobody panic?" The MASK spoke in trying to hold a happy grin, but then he sweated from being so nervous, he broke out in sheer panic? "I SAID NOT TO PANIC HERE!" He yelled out all over the studio to those around, as tried to pull out some checkerboard list. "Let's go over, um, um…." The MASK was skipping a few pages to try and find something to help their situation of no guest? "How's about the Angry Beavers? Norbert & Daggett?" The green face man asked with a smile in thinking they can have the famous duo brother beavers guest star today?

"Did them on that time you were almost arrested that time, but not us." Sam shrug off his shoulders in stating that they already had Norbert & Daggett star on the set.

"Yeah, on that second month state where your pals came to see you?" Max spoke off in reminding the MASK of two of his own buddies came that day, which was to almost arrest him, since it being him.

"Right, of course? Um…." The MAASK responded in now realizing that foolish attept to do that, as he skipped more pages to look for someone else? "Then how's about Inspector Gadget?" He asked with a smile on his face, thinking they can have the famous inspector guest star here?

"Nope, did that on the third month." Sam shook his head in stating about how they had the inspector that day?

"Plus his enemies tried to get him?….And how it was that we ever managed to round up those MAD Agents before an explosion?" Max pointed out something before suddenly, pausing to think of an answer to an unsolved riddle within that question?

"Yes, yes, um…." The MASK nods before skipping more pages to try and find another guest they could have? "What about Chanticleer? From Cock-A-Doodle." The man with the green face smiled to exclaim about having that famous movie star from a film be on their talk show?

"The month after that, I'm afraid?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to sadly exclaim how such an event already took place.

"Plus experience in us also with him in his story, only made different of other cast." Max pointed out another fact about the detective duo also being apart of the cast in that story with the guest star.

"Drat! Okay, lets see, um…" The MASK cursed under his breath before throwing a few papers away to search for another possible candidate to have? "Maybe….Optimus Primal?" The MASK stated in looking over another possible guest star on their show, but...

"Had him appear already that other time." Sam shrug off again in stating how they even had a Transformer appear on the show.

"Remember, he crashed through the roof and then transformed to fly off afterwards?" Max exclaimed in reminding the others about the bot in question they have that came and then left afterwards.

"Right-right, I knew that boys? Um, see here…" The MASK nods off before trying to toss a few more papers out to search for anyone they didn't get around too? "Wait! The Furlings from Once Upon A Forest!" The MASK proclaimed with a smile, surely they could appear, and….

"They already appeared that one time, MASK." Sam stated off once again, in stating how they had those little animals appear.

"And it was the time we lived through hell in being inside, gihihieeebh…" Max was trying to state something out about what happened, but shook from the thought. "Lorne's head with that dance routine?" The rabbit sringed, and so did the K-9 detective, that was an experience they really wanna just forget about.

"Alright fellas, I get that one had some bad memories, moving along?" The MASK dryly expressed in hearing such formalities, but they have to check for someone else to appear, as he searched the checkerboard. "Um, how's about Tom Spender from that Time Kid film? As in the Animated Time Machine plot idea?" He exclaimed in seeing that was a very rare character to ever actually be seen on the net or talk shows?

"I think there was that time he came to us from the past?" Sam scratched his noggin in trying to remember such an event that took place?

"Or did he come from the future, time travel is always confusing?" Max stated out from rubbing his forehead in feeling tired, this thinking about time stuff is starting to get to him.

"Okay, wait! I GOT IT!" The MASK suddenly stopped everything, as he held up a paper with one guest in mind. "Coop from Mega XLR series!" The MASK declared out in feeling they have found a winner here, however….

"Did him!" Both Freelance Police members responded in union with a dry tone of their voices, which really brought down the thunder.

"Seriously?" The MASK slump his arms down with a whacked out look in not believing this news either?

"Yeap, he had a major impact on the studio that day." Sam nods while recalling how that guest star made his appearance, both the human and co-piloting his giant robot; Megas.

"I'm amazed we managed to get this place fixed up after he brought it all down with a giant robot?" Max remotely remarked off in recalling how they had such a big impact around here from an 80 foot tall robot?

"I believe I can explain all that." Spoke out a voice was heard from the back side on the right part of the stage, for someone's image appear to come out.

"WAAAUUUAAaaaaghhhhh!" The audience crowd cheers loudly, as the screen monitor on the right stage side turned on to reveal out non other then the author: The VISION-KING himself.

"Greetings everyone out there, good to see you all again." The man on the monitor gave his most friendliest of greetings. "I see that you are having some minor setbacks, MASK?" The VISION-KING spoke towards the host, the MASK, in how the situation was going on around here?

"Oh, VISION-KING? I'm usually the one to call you out?" The MASK spoke with a sheepish grin, but still pleased to see this guy here, and for a change that the green face man didn't call him out like he usual does.

"Must be getting sloppy lately?" Max remarked off to state how the MASK was getting sloppy in his work, especially when they haven't found a guest to appear?

"Shut it, Banana-Head!" Sam hushed his partner up from mentioning any of that which could spell trouble for them, the MASK, and the show here.

"Hahahah, even in the events of chaos, you three can make any frown turn upside down?" The VISION-KING smiled from an escape chuckle at seeing these three make themselves as funny characters to him. "If it's a special guest you are seeking, perhaps I can offer some aid?" The man on the monitor offered something that soon became the bright light under the studio's dark cloud of trouble.

"REALLY!" The MASK spoke out with a brighten grin on his face before scooting on his chair up near the man on the monitor. "You have a guest that can keep our show running? Who is it? WHO-WHO-WHO?" The green face man was asking out and coming up too close to the monitor, it was hard to see the King of VISION's face even?

"Easy MASK, I'm getting there." The man on the monitor waved his hands up to calm the MASK who slipped down back into his chair to wait patiently. "Gruhaughm…." He cleared his throat, as he now had the center attention of the audience. "Tell me now, how many of you know of a man by the name of…Jim Henson?" The man on the monitor asked off a strange and puzzling question, concerning of a name?

"Oh-oh, I know this one!" Max raised his hand like a school boy in school wanting to answer a question he knows. "He's that famous guy that was popular with his creating them Muppets, that kids all over the world love!" The rabbit pointed out in knowing all to well of who that name person is well famous for.

"Evidentially, I'm amazed that Max knows this, but considering his brain IS like a child, that's no surprise?" Sam shook his head off in being surprised that Max knew such an answer, but with the brain of a child, that's not really all that surprising.

"Yeah, that guy made many films from Sesame Street, to the Muppet Show, plus them fellas in the Movie Business!" The MASK nods while smiling in knowing what this Jim Henson fella managed to create in his time that became major hit stars. "Not to mention, them others like Fraggle Rock, The Dark Crystal, & the Labyrinth?" The green faced man proclaimed out in recalling a few more made subjects about Muppets with them series work.

"All good answers, for he was the most widely known of puppeteers ever." The VISION-KING smiled to nod in hearing all of those claims and saying they are all true. "He had created many muppets that inspired off to others to this very day." The man on the monitor explained off how such an important man helped create so many things with puppets. "But right now, I'm here to discuss something of another work of his that was also…a catch, and a rare type to find it, is also very hard to locate." The man on the monitor tapped his fingers together in declaring that what he has to say next is something of interest.

"Ohhhh, I'm curious, who is it?" The MASK responded slowly and his eyes swirl a bit in wondering what the answer could even be?

"It's none other then the character that was first, a muppet, then became a popular cartoon character to which, both sides co-work with the other." The VISION-KING explained with deep meaning of his words to seek in for the audience to become…entranced. "I'm talking about the TV series known as…Jim Henson's Dog City series." The man on the monitor waved out his hands in identifying the work he has plans for.

"Oooohh…Aaaahhhh…." The audience made a surprising and 'awing' response in hearing such news that came into their little ears.

"Wait, I heard of that series? It was at first, going to be a pilot live-action film?" Sam spoke off in rethinking for a moment of that question, as he's heard of it before.

"And boy, that film is just as hard to find as that cartoon series?" Max groaned off in mentioning how hard finding such a series is these days?

"Then you see, the TV series that was made, Dog City, was a work mixing both live-action to that of cartoons, it was something not many of us old fans could forget." The VISION-KING clapped his hands together in bringing two things that were separate together, as something…magical. "So, in honoring such a series, we have for today's show's guest…Ace Hart,...Private Dog!" The man on the monitor held out his hand in announcing…today's guest star from Dog City itself.

"WAAAAAHHH-WOoooooooohhhhh…../Ruff-ruuf, Woooo….." A lot of crowds were in a mix of cheering, and some that were dogs were actually barking for joy in hearing this?

"Heel doggies, sit, stay!" The MASK was issuing out in dressed like a dog's coach, training to train the dogs in the audience to obey.

Soon without any warning, a large paintbrush was mixing it up on the set, and then without warning, a character was…drawn? It was a brown fur dog wearing a casual detective's coat while looking cartoonish. He was definitely different from what Sam of the Freelance Police looked to be, the two were different from cartoon & 3-D appearances (depending on how one sees them) with one having beaded eyes and the other one, not so much of plain oval eye colors.

"So, any doggy care to throw a bone my way?" Ace Hart smiled off while taking out a lollipop from his mouth in asking a general question on his timely appearance.

"Well what do you know, another private eye joining the club." Sam exclaimed with a surprise face in seeing they got another detective on their side, and this one being a K-9 dog too.

"And he looks almost like you dress up Sam, minus the extra weight." Max quoted off to rhetorically say how Sam & Ace almost look alike, except for the difference in gain weight.

"Keep that weight stuff joke around and you'll be seeing the end of this fist, knucklehead." Sam made a sternly upset face while showing his knuckles to his partner, telling him to clam it up about such a remark about him being fat.

"Right-o-silver!" Max saluted off in getting that threat as quick as a flash, surprisingly?

"Boy, is this neighborhood strange or what?" Ace Hart spoke with a puzzled face in looking around, even seeing how the Freelance Police acted, even when they are buds?

"Welcome aboard our show, Mr. Hart." VISION-KING smiled from his monitor to gladly welcome the new guest on this talk show.

"So you're the guy my sources say they call you, the King of VISIONS, am I right?" Ace Hart exclaimed off from tossing his finished lollipop in a nearby waste disposal while looking athlete man on the monitor, solving the riddle of who he really is by his looks and character.

"Ooooohhh, he's good, your majesty?" The MASK spoke from leaning close to the audience in pointing to this K-9 detective being very sharp indeed.

"That is why he's appearing on today's talk show, because he's a legend in his own way." The VISION-KING smiled in declaring how much of a rare treat it is to have such a star be sen on this show.

"Ah stop it now, you're making me blush here?" Ace waved off his paw while looking away, as he looks ready to blush from such comments.

"Have a sit, Mr. Hart, we have much to talk about?" The man on the monitor waved a hand in showing the new guest some arranged seats for him to take, as they have a lot of things to chat about.

"Don't mind if I do?" Ace Hart nods in looking at the love seat, as he took it and soon set his feet up on a table stand before him. "Aaaaah, nice cushion setup for a TV Talk Show?" The dog detective exclaimed out with a smile in relaxing himself, this was all a nice feeling he's getting.

"Only the best when broadcasting this show for the local viewers." Sam stated out in how they have things here to work for such cases.

"And some the best stuff to swipe under folks noises!" Max pointed out to adding another key fact in how they got all this, but that just sounded weird.

"Riiiiight?" Ace slowly responded to Max's weirdness, as he turned over to the MASK who was the host. "So, what do we do first around here, talk, question, clips, come on, throw a bone here?" Ace asked off all these questions, even held out a paw in wanting something to come his way as a question he could answer? "Bump…." To bad what he got was someone that thrown an actual bone and that whacked him on his noggin. "Oowww, I didn't mean literally?" The detective rubbed his aching head while rephrasing such a comment claim that the audience mistook.

"Oops, guess my funny bone slip out? Haaah!" The MASK sheepishly covered his mouth while making a funny gag pun at that time in who threw a bone at the dog. "But in any case, what do we have for todays showing, Kingy-baby?" The green face man looked behind him in wondering what the main man on the monitor has got that they can show on their show?

"Well, how's about a small sneak peek at the next new story to come into play?" The man on the monitor stated with a sly smile in knowing that he's got something extra special up to the task to show off. "In honoring the Dog City series made by Jim Henson, I present for all….'The Great Hound Detective' story! In short, the Great Mouse Detective Movie Re-told!" The VISION-KING held out his arms to proudly announce the newest story to hit his site never before done.

"WAAAAAauuughhhhhh-Aaahhhhhhhh!" And boy, was there a really big uproar on audience applying out like crazy, knowing this was a rare treat, especially if you're a dog.

"Yikes! That's a lot of yelling?" Max yelped out from holding his rabbit ears from the painful loud screaming.

"Especially for those with big ears like yours, genius?" Sam quoted off from trying to keep the noise out of his own ears while noticing, how much in pain Max is feeling with his own ears.

"Boy, and I thought hearing crowds cheering for me was fine, but this might be a bit….much? For my taste?" Ace Hart held his ears in almost being unable to bear with such loud noises, no doubt about it, the folks love him, maybe….a bit too much? "But, I suppose you can never have 'too' much love in one room?" The cartoon detective exclaimed in feeling that there would always be enough room for more love.

"Well in any case, lets get ready for the showing, shall we fellas?" The MASK smiled while cracking his knuckles to wiggle them in preparing some magic act. "The VISION-KING has gone to great expense to create something these old folks to see, and bringing all our favorite characters into this picture, so please…." The green faced man held up a familiar remote in his hands while smiling at the audience. "Enjoy this sneak little preview, okay?" The man was about to aim at the center big screen monitor to start when…he cut himself with something to say? "Oh, and since this is only the preview, we decided that for this 'song' version part, we put in under the sing-along category. In short, we cut a 'certain' scene out so we don't spoil too much, don't hate us, just be curious all the more?" The MASK slyly explained that 'some' parts won't be seen, that's for the actual story fanlike to be seen when viewed. "Hahahaha, haaaugh…ROLL IT!" The green face man yelled out after he made a tiny chuckle, then he pressed the play button. "Brzizizivhmm…" Some static was coming in from the center monitor before the title of today's special clip sneak peak.

_**~Sneak SCENE FROM: The Great Hound Detective (The Great Mouse Detective Movie Re-told) (Villain's Sing-Along Sequence)~**_

After calming down a bit, Rottweiler puts his collar back to normal as well as fix his hair. As he goes down his carpet isle, his minions get out of his way, as a spotlight suddenly is now on him while he seems to move and groove across the floor, like he was dancing to a beat. A song begins to play, as dog named Puppy-Face Felson who looks like a puppy with a diaper and a cute little hat, is more of an adult with a puppy out look disguise, but that's another story, as he gave the hat to Rottweiler. The German hound rolls it down his arms before he puts it on his head. "HaHaHaHa-HaHa!" As he spin, turns around with his hands opening up his cape on his back while he laughs evilly, and now with a cane in his hands, he begins to sing.

Baron Von Rottweiler: _**From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper**_

He walks up to speak this line out, just before he dances to a groove-ment.

_**The head that made headlines in every newspaper**_

He waves himself left and right just before he walks over to another spot.

_**And wondrous things like, the Tower Bridge Job**_

He climbs up his stack off jewelry treasures, and the light shines for him pointing at the loot he's claimed.

_**That cunning display that made Toondoners sob**_

He slides down his treasures before stopping to admire his reflection from a big gem place in front of himself.

_**Now comes the real tour-de-force**_

Now the villain twirls his cane around near his fountain which gets it tangle in a rope before he pulls it down. Which started to make a big wine bottle pour into the fountain itself.

_**Tricky and wicked, of course**_

As the fountain was filled with the wine stuff, Screwy Louie smiles like a drunken fool when seeing that display of the good stuff.

_**My earlier crimes were fine for their times**_

The screwy dog ditches his empty mug and runs over to the fountain to start drinking up from one of the spouts like mad.

_**But now that I'm at it again**_

Rottweiler spins himself around near the fountain, as he sang before he kicks Screwy Louie into the fountain. The screwy dog did not mind, as he continues to drink the wine.

_**An even grimmer, plot has been simmering**_

The villain turns around to give an evil, wicked stare, as he marches with his cape covering his face to spook his minions to backing up in fear.

_**In my great criminal brain**_

Then Rottweiler lighten himself up, as he made a gentleman's bow which he took his hat off to do so, and his minions followed his example.

It was around here, that the minions smile to their boss, as they also sing along.

Minions: _**Even meaner? You mean it?**_

One group lean from Rottweiler's left side against him, before the next side on the right followed along with the same routine.

_**Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?**_

As the minions sang, Screwy Louie got out of the fountain in a drunk like state with bubbles of wine floating around him. "Heh-heh, Hiccup!" With a goofy smile, then a giggle, one loose hiccup escape from him.

_**You're the best of the worst around**_

Soon the remaining dog thugs lifted Rottweiler up on their shoulders while the villain relax, as they spins him around when they sang this repeating phrase.

_**Oh, Rottweiler**_

They spin their boss around one side first since they were lifting him up.

_**Oh, Rottweiler**_

Then they spin him around back to where they were again.

_**The rest fall behind**_

Now the thugs let Rottweiler lay himself on them like he was a star figure in a swimming team with his minions making a following pattern for him.

_**To Rottweiler**_

At that moment, Screwy Louie was about to get up from the fountain he fell into.

_**To Rottweiler**_

"SPLookhh!" Then afterwards, Screwy Louie tried to take another step out, only to fall right on the ground with no worries at all, and wet too?

_**The world's greatest criminal mind.**_

Rottweiler's minions put their boss down and back away from their gathering, as they watch Rottweiler plays a harp beautifully by a bunch of set mirrors surrounding him. The scenery changed to a blue color while the German hound plays the harp.

"Thank you, thank you all, huaghh?" Rottweiler replied kindly to his minions and their kind thoughts before he signs, something is one his mind. "But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar?" He looks up to state that something's been going on that not everything's been all smooth going, as he claims it to be. "I've had my share of adversity." He stated in a whisper, before he cringes down while playing the harp still, as he soon snaps off to something…or someone! "Thanks to that miserable, second rate private eye dog detective…." The German dog motions to a dog detective toy that is supposed to look like Ace Hart, only with needles in it, as he hissed at the thing. "Ace Hart of Baker Street!" It's without a doubt, this guy has a hateful thing for that private detective.

"Booowwwooohhhh!" The minions boo and jeer at it, all hating the private eye dog toy.

Now Rottweiler soon makes a pose of someone feeling sad, and depression, as he waved his left arm over his head while he spoke. "For years, that insufferable K-9…." He sulks down in his set, still going on while being depress in the matter with Ace Hart getting in his way. "Has interfered with my plans….Gaaauphm…" He stops to sob before lying his back up to stare into the space on the wall, as he was continuing to sadly speak. "And I haven't had a moments peace of mind from so much of his nose sticking into my business?" From the sounds of it, this villain has never been able to get over that private eye hero foiling his plans to the point, he can't sleep or think much from such loses.

"Awwwwhhh" The minions made 'aww' noises at feeling sad for their boss at hearing this.

"Sniff…Gaauhhahohhowhowhooowhh?" Screwy Louie sat on the fountain's edge, sniffs his stuff nose before tears were escaping him, crying to the poor dog's pain.

But then the villain himself smirks evilly, as he said this while the scenery was turning red all around while getting himself up again. "But… that's all in the past!" As Rottweiler stood up, he turns to his minions as making a clear statement on what's going to happen now. "This time, nothing…." He waves his right hand off in saying "no" while making his evil rant on the subject. "Not even Ace Hart, can stand in my way!" He pounded his left paw fist into his right open paw to make that choice of his clear. Then he waves off to his minions with this to say while the scenery changes back to a normal coloring pattern. "All will 'Bow'….before me!" At that claim, he pointed his index paw finger to the ground, and his minions then bows in response, as they continue to sing.

_**Oh, Rottweiler**_

Some of the dogs went over to the fountain pouring wine with glasses, as they were filling theirs up to the brim.

_**Oh, Rottweiler**_

Then others made a toast with their filled glasses of sparkling' wine, as they were to celebrate.

_**You're tops and that's that**_

Screwy Louise was leaning his mouth over the fountain again to drink the stuff before he fell in backwards into the fountain…again.

_**To Rottweiler**_

Now all the dog minions circle around Rottweiler with all of them holding their glass filled whines, even the German hound had his glass while they sang.

_**To Rottweiler.**_

They stop to make a toast to their boss, as he waves to accept the credits of his men before he took a sip of his glass.

This was all going well until….Screwy Louie pop from the fountain with this solo song of his to sing while still drunk.

Screwy Louie: _**To Rottweiler, the world's greatest Were-Hound. (Hic)**_

The last singer covered his mouth from the hiccup, but that's not important right now?

"SPOoouuhhh….." Suddenly from what was said, Rottweiler spits his wine out alarmed and his eye shot wide open. "Breakisishsihhsiihh!" There was a crashing noise from his glass breaking upon contact with the ground afterwards from when he let go of it!

"Haaaughh..oowwhhh?" The minions turn to gasp in horror. The screwy dog has made the most fatal mistake ever!

**~(This Scene Is Cut, Will Only Show Up In Actual Story! But For Now, The Rest Of The Song Scene, Shall Continue.)~**

But soon that was fix when Rottweiler held his bell out in front of the dog thugs, as to signal them of the alternative if they don't continue. "GAaauughhh!" The dog minions gasped in fear at this warning note, as they changed their minds quickly and continue to sing the song.

Minions: _**Even louder**_

The first three huddle together to sing this with smiles on their faces.

_**We'll shout it!**_

Then two others came up and pushed the three down to sing this part louder with nervous grins on their faces.

_**No one can doubt what we know you can do.**_

The minions now grab a robe, as they bring it over to Rottweiler, as he took it and place it around his back. Then two others brought Rottweiler's scepter, they played a game of who can get to the top. "Nahahaha!" But Rottweiler cheated by claiming the top and laughs it off with the others not arguing about it, but keep a steady smile.

_**You're more evil than even you**_

Then lastly comes one dog running with a crown in hand, runs up the other two who form a human-form ladder to place the crown on the awaiting German hound. "Boo!" Then Rottweiler exclaimed this out, as he knock those that help dress him off their balance when he moved around them.

_**Oh, Rottweiler**_

"Haha!" We see some of the other minions riding on top of the big wine bottle with glass wines in hand to cheer, as the villain crack out a laugh at this amusement.

_**Oh, Rottweiler**_

The K-9s on the wine bottle made another cheery call out while making a toast to their boss. "Ahhh!" Rottweiler sat on his throne chair, like some evil king feeling pleased to be amused by his subjects with a relief sign and wave off his paw in a general direction.

_**You're one of a kind**_

Soon the other minions were stacking themselves near the treasury stack, as another dog came to allow himself to be launched up into the air and land…on a K-9 made acrobatic form with them holding jewels in their possessions. "Hahahahah!" Rottweiler laughed at this too, he was truly enjoying himself now and this show the dog thugs were performing.

_**To Rottweiler**_

Then some of the dogs were swinging off the chandelier with one making a swing off to the other, like they were circus artist off the high wire. "Haha!" Rottweiler laughs off again, but not before one minion missed his catch and falls from the air.

_**To Rottweiler**_

Rottweiler makes himself appear like he was going to save the falling K-9? "Uaahhhh!" But only for Rottweiler to pull it back and let this dog hit the ground with a sly and cheeky response sound off.

"Wiiphhh!" That much said, the dog was alive, but very much hurt by his boss' evil act to save him.

_**The world's greatest criminal **_

As all the minions were singing with them around the place from forming a jewel pyramid, others swinging on the chandelier, those riding on the big wine bottle, and many just fooling around on the ground juggling or dancing by the fountain all having fun until…Rottweiler pulls a rope by him, which did something?

_**Mind…**_

That said, the rope pull caused those on the wine to slip and fall into the wine fountain. "Spplaasshh!" One K-9 minion can't keep his balance on a pearl, causing him and the rest of the jewel pyramid to come falling off. "Woooph…brinininghhh!" Then those on the chandelier crashed into each other, breaking them and falling down from the ceiling. "BReakiisshshh!" Now Rottweiler makes a toast which the others follow with their glasses held up to the villain mastermind himself. "Tresisisihhhm..." Of course, they toasted to hard and broke their glasses while Rottweiler's was fine after he finished his glass. Baron Von Rottweiler smirks evilly, as all is going according to plan and just as the song comes to an end.

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"WHOooaah-WOoooohhhh….." Now we return with the audience applying out loud from watching such a magnificent clip. And still on the stage was the host, the MASK, the TV crew, the Freelance Police, the special video Author, VISION-KING, and the guest on the set, Ace Hart. From the positive energy in the atmosphere, it can be said without a doubt, that everyone was enjoying themselves from what they were just given now.

"Sssssssmokinnnnn…..!" The MASK spoke out his signature key phrase with a smile to the viewers at home. "That there, was some finely posted singing and dance number you just can't say 'no' to?" The green face man exclaimed in finding that clip scene to be so good, you be a fool not to have loved it.

"No, I mean yes, I mean….what do I mean?" Max was trying to respond, but then he got most of his answers mixed up with the other?

"That's like asking about the meaning of life, little buddy? No one knows?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in simply saying that even he can't answer such a confessing response?

"Yeah, that clip was nice, but why show Rottweiler instead, well…yours truly?" Ace nods in liking the clip, but kinda wished that he had more of a hand to be seen at least?

"Now, now, Mr. Hart, you're the hero in this work, and every story has to have 'some' surprises in the beginning." The VISION-KING held up his left hand to calm his friend on the set in stating his reason of being. "Otherwise, that would spill out too much info, especially since as much as anyone will know, all the cast are members from the Dog City series." The man shrug off in stating he can't give out too much, but the main factor is that in that story, many characters will be from the same series.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that?" Ace Hart rubbed his head in now realizing that mistake, good thing that got cleared up.

"So tell us, what's the latest scoop so far?" The MASK smiled towards the King of VISIONS in wondering, what's the newest scoop he wants to share?

"Glad you ask, for you see, I have some major news to report." The man on the monitor smiles to state that he has some important news to tell.

"Major news, sounds majority important?" Max repeated out in hearing this right, and was curious about it too?

"That be the case when the words 'major' are added?" Sam pointed out in knowing that when such words are spoken, then it most likely is.

"As many of you are going to be well aware, my longest story that I started out with…." The VISION-KING spoke in getting many eyes and ears listening, watching what he says. "Is about to come to it's conclusion?" The man on the monitor closed his eyes when stating something shall reach it's end soon? "Yes, I do truly mean….my Kingdom Hearts: Woody Woodpecker Version." He looked with open eyes in pronouncing the time where his longest story from a popular game, shall be at an end.

"Awwww….." The audience was starting to get depressed, as this news sadden them, since they really loved that story.

"Now, now, don't be too sad, it's had a long great run." The VISION-KING held up his hands to calmly have the audience settle down and not to lose hope here. "And on the bright side, it will soon be COMPLETE, which means, once it's on the finished work page, even more fans of the Kingdom Hearts series will see something finished before their eyes." To the man on the monitor, a complete work this big will get more attention, and that will really be a big influence then.

"Oooohhhhh, HOORAAAAAAY!" The audience suddenly had a change of tune when hearing this and soon cheered for the wonderful news at hand.

"Boy, I sure am gonna miss that work? The fun, the mayhem, and more?" Max stated out with a small smile, recalling the good old days in being apart of Kingdom Hearts?

"Right, we were inspired in that story by the King of VISIONS himself." Sam nods in stating how the Freelance Police were put in this work that not many others have done so in the past.

"Yeah….I remember the first time this Author posted it? Sniff…." The MASK signs with a smile while twirling a little water in his glass, recalling the memories. "It was just starting out, and then it worked up towards MY…Appearance?" The green faced man then went off to talk about himself out of nowhere. "Haaaah, it was a work that truly was something none have ever seen?" He signs again, seeing that such a freshly popular story like this one, was going to be done, words cannot be expressed enough.

"You mean, for the fact that this Author brought in Summons that somehow got the roles by some weird chances of being pure?" Ace Hart pointed out in knowing that unlike the original Kingdom Hearts, the Summons of lost worlds were pure, and the cast in this author's story…got in by some unimaginable event that was easy to pull that some haven't come to terms with?

"Well….there's that, but he's a guy that thinks outside the box to find ways you never imagine?" The MASK smiled in agreeing with Ace Hart, their author can do somethings that none never imagined until recent events lead to it?

"Say, didn't this guy say after his Kingdom Hearts work was done, he start a new story?" Max asked off in suddenly remembering a certain promise this king person told them long ago?

"Not just any little buddy, if memory's right, it should be…?" Sam was rubbing his noggin in trying to remember such a thing that was told to them, which was….

"AHHHH!" The MASK squealed out while dressed like blonde haired girl in a bright pink dress, don't ask? "THE SUBSPACE EMISSARY STORY!" The green faced mask man proclaimed out in realizing, what story is up next? "You're going to post that? Right…" He changed to normal and was asking the man on the monitor if that was the next big story.

"Well….." The man on the monitor was slow and then, as everything paid attention, it was… "No…" He spoke so quickly and so unexpected, that left a mark?

"CLAspfruvhmmm….." Then you can imagine a lot of cartoon folks doing face-fault acts from hearing this?

"No! Why Not?" Max exclaimed out in finding this news to be more shocking then even Max could handle?

"Frankly, I'm surprised to hear this first hand?" Sam shook his head with his hands on his waist line, this news was indeed, shocking to hear?

"Um, Mr. King, looks like you have some explaining to do?" Ace Hart spoke from seeing, that with all the puzzled faces, the man on the monitor has some explaining to do?

"And a reason I have, and it's this." The VISION-KING spoke off in calmly stating that he has an answer for this. "You see, I have just completed a new story that's screaming to be seen by the publics eyes. A work that's never been done before." He declared out in an honest truth that what he's got is something never before seen.

"Ooooohh…." The crowds made noises in being intrigued in hearing about this?

"Okay…hearing this one has got me interested, so tell…What is….the new story?" The MASK spoke off with a smile and then leans over to wanna hear the juicy parts.

"The one to fill in the slot spot from where my Kingdom Hearts filled in, it shall be…." The VISION-KING was announcing off, he gave it a pause for effect before… "None other then a Wizard of Oz story." Yep, he said it and boy did this send a strong message out to the folks here.

"Oh-YEEEAAAaahhhhh!" There were some cheering crowds in the audience that was going wild for that news.

"This story, is something interesting, for it will work in where the Freelance Police end up in that time area in the Time Machine through another time, space, reality event." The VISION-KING exclaimed off in stating the points of where this new story of his will be taking place.

"Oh boy! We'll get to star in a story here, Sam!" Max gripped his fist together in smiling joy at this piece of news.

"Hard to believe it, but it's true, Max?" Sam nods in understanding how exciting this must be for the duo coppers.

"Boy, somebody's getting all excited for this treat?" Ace Hart smiled in seeing how much the Freelance Police are going gaga over such news.

"But that's not all, how many have seen the Tom & Jerry's film relating to their own adventure in Oz?" The VISION-KING asked off a question that sudden got some minds thinking this over.

"Why shot, everybody has probably seen that one already." The MASK shrug off with a cheeky smile in knowing that answer already.

"They say folks remember seeing such films from seeing something newly made?" Sam stated off in recalling how some new films make others wanna see the old films that were made off them?

"Heck, I would see the old to compare the new before pointing the finger?" Max shrug off in admitting what he do if he tried to compare the two, it sounded good, but it was sneaky in what this rabbit had in mind.

"Oh…it gets better?" The man on the monitor exclaimed out with a sly smirk in having more then that to tell.

"Better? Wooh-boy, I can feel this Author's got something extra sneaky up his sleeves?" Ace Hart responded in hearing this, and felt that the Author had something up his sleeve?

"It's not just crossing the old live-action black & white mix with color adoptions with the latest one, but it also…." VISION-KING held up his hands in comparing the two and two together. "Comes with events from an Animated TV series from Japan to America that told more of how the adventures in such story books went off." The man on the monitor explained out another part of his explanation, as the story was getting deeper. "Yes, it's not a TWO CROSSOVERS, but actually THREE CROSSOVER scenes and ideas rolled into a brandy new and original concept work of honoring the Wizard of Oz tales!" Yes, the man announced how he'll be putting in more works in this story then ever before that's been made.

"WAAAAAAAUUGHHHH-AAAaahhh…." The crowds were literally screaming in a bigger uproar that had those on the set cover their ears from the sheer painful noises. After the audience calm down, those on the stage set released their hold on protecting their ears.

"Well I can say one thing, you know how to wild up a crowd, Kingy-baby?" The MASK smiled in seeing how much folks are eating up this info outta the guys hands. "So tell us, who's staring in this story besides the Freelance Police boys?" The green face host asked a curious question in bring up who stars in the story for those that may or may not know?

"The story will be called, M.B.C.'s Case: The Wizard Of Oz, in crossing it over with those of the Monster Buster Club series." The man on the monitor announced in who shall be seen in such a story to be done.

"Cool, we'll get to beat some alien monsters!" Max grip his fist in declaring in excitement on what they'll do here next.

"Something tells me it won't be aliens this time around, Max?" Sam stated with a serious face in thinking, that's not where this might be heading for them?

"There will be many new twist and turns to really get this story on a popular role?" VISION-KING declared out in having a lot of plans processing here to get this work in being one of the best. "Especially the added extras that will be along for the ride?" He stated in having some extras be apart of this newly created work.

"Oooooh, and these extras are…what, pre-tell?" The MASK responded in liking this, and narrowed his eyes to the man in wanting to know what-what here?

"From within the land of Munchland, the cast of them shall be played by…" The VISION-KING proclaimed out in who shall be seen in such a work he has, and… "the cast from the My Little Ponies: Friendship is Magic." He announced out without delay, as this news sunk in for many that heard him right.

"Wait-wait, hold the phone!" Ace Hart suddenly waved up his paw to have everything here stop for a brief moment. "You're actually putting pony characters in this work?" He asked with a bit of disbelief, why would someone do something like that?

"Oh course, why…..I'm even making it exciting that way on many accounts." The VISION-KING nods in proudly declaring what he's got plans for this story. "Many old fans like seeing the ponies of long ago, and it doesn't matter if others know, cause there are just so many of us that has that heart from childhood." The man announced off that just putting in such characters would not be harmful, in fact, it's the opposite.

"Wooh, and I thought Eliot had some imaginations?" Ace Hart responded a bit taken back, the way this king thinks, he's got a lot more ideas then his artist does.

"Best of all, is that in making such a story, I'll be throwing in the cast of the well known heroes; the Mane Six, into the pot of this play." The VISION-KING held out his right hand to tighten it's grip in who else shall star in this work to be seen.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAaaahhhhh…." The crowds cheered louder in knowing some favorite cast are gonna be in this story, those seen on the new My Little Ponly series.

"Hugh, us working with ponies?" Max scratched his head in finding this to be a new subject in the Freelance Police chapter?

"Truly, an idea never foreseen by many till now?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in thinking this was something truly never done before.

"And just think of it, this will be them ponies first appearance in the King of VISIONS work in a CROSSOVER story." The MASK smiled off in stating the idea of what's to make a new history mark for the VISION-KING himself and his stories.

"True indeed." The man on the monitor nods in agreement on what will make a mark in history. "That's why we'll see a clip of such an action…" He announced in having a clip be seen in showing all of them of what to expect in this story. "However, the ponies won't come in this?" VISION-KING had to break the bubble moment on what to expect and what not to expect at this time.

"Awwww…." The crowds were starting to pout a bit in finding this news a bit saddening.

"Aw nuts! Now I feel gloomy." Max complained out in feeling that this was something that would ruin his day.

"When are you ever not gloomy other then not shooting something?" Sam stern;y remarked to his partner about his emotional disgrace life.

"Okay, I think you better do something before a riot comes up, Mr. King?" Ace Hart spoke in starting to sense tension in the air.

"Have no fear Mr. Hart, I am…on the case, in a matter of speaking especially to a private eye like you?" The man on the monitor proclaimed out in having everything all under control, no need for the worrying.

"Yeah, I get that a lot from folks saying they'll handle this, we private eyes have gotten use to it?" Ace shrug off his shoulders behind his head to relax after hearing that statement.

"Another note to take it, is that this story will be much longer, so it won't be just ten to twelve, I can fully declare on that." The VISION-KING smiles in saying that this new Wizard of Oz work will not be something of short coming, it'll be much more.

"Hmmm, most other Wizard of Oz stories were always around short of normal movies?" Soon after the MASK rubbed his chin in thinking over such a thought, he spin changes into an old gray-bearded farmer. "Whelp, gaaaugh, this here might be a rare treat ain't nobody gonna live without? Pituee!" Then he made a spit off from his mouth that landed in the soup can that was just hanging around.

"But, in the meantime, MASK…..?" The man on the monitor turned towards the green faced host, showing a sign for some hidden wink in what's to happen next.

"Waaaaay -Ahead ya!" The MASK waved out to point at the King of VISIONS with his sly smile in knowing what to do here. "Prepare ladies & gentlemen, for pleasure views of a quick peek of the next story to rock…your world? The viewing of VISION-KING's own Wizard of Oz…now?" The green faced man announced while dressed in a well suited look and spoke with a deep hindering tone of his voice, as he smiled for what shall be seen here. "Click/Trissivhmm…" Then with a wave of his remote in hand, he activated the main monitor that was changing now. Soon the title of what was about to appear was seen, as everyone on the set was quiet to see this new work ahead.

_**~VISION-KING'S New Trio-Cross Work~ M.B.C's Case: The Wizard Of Oz~ ~(Middle Of The Tornado Scene)~ **_

Soon the scene changes to Cathy and the Freelance Police coming outside, where the storm cellar was. "BRUSSsvhhmmm….." Of course, thew strong twister storm was blowing lots of wind that made Cathy and the Freelance Police held their arms over their eye sight. Cathy tried to open the cellar's storm doors, but they wouldn't budge, even by her kicking it was no use?

"Of no, the doors are locked shut?" Cathy exclaimed with worry that they can't get inside if the doors to the cellar is locked from inside out?

"Come on Max, let's get this thing open!" Sam stated out to his partner in what they gotta do to get inside?

"Busting into things is my favorite pass time!" Max cracked his knuckles and wiggled his fingers in preparing for this.

"Bang-bang-bang-bang!" Sam and Max tried banging the cellar door with their fist, but were getting zero response.

"Hey! OPEN THIS UP!" Sam shouted out to whoever was inside and listening to have this storm cellar be open.

"We're a dog and rabbit looking to join you?" Max exclaimed out what the copper duo were trying to do here.

When that didn't work, Sam brought out a gong bell and had Max bang the thing? "GONG-GONG-GONG-GONG-GONGhhmmm….." From those loud ringings, they should have gotten some attention, but got nothing?

"Better try the old Mega-phone act, Max?" Sam suggested another alternative force to get the people in the cellar to open up.

"Right!" Max nodded of in understanding that, as he took out a white mega-phone and was shouting out against the storm cellar doors. "THIS IS THE PLOICE! WE HAVE YOU ALL SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Max was shouting these issues out like this was a policemen's hold up against some crooks trying to hide away from the law.

"Was that really necessary, genius?" Sam asked puzzled about Max really trying to scare people by saying they've come to arrest them?

"Eh, worth a shot? But how could they NOT Hear that?" Max shrug off in his response, but was puzzled to see no one was coming out still, why?

"I forgot to mention this, but not only can that storm cellar grandpa got protect against unnatural alien weather disasters, but it's hard to hear anything with the wind blowing out here?" Cathy nearly forgot to mention this to the Freelance Police, as the girl's grandfather made sure this storm cellar was strong enough for insurance, but thanks to the strong twister breeze, no one inside can hear their voices?

"Just great, a real piece of work?" Sam frowned to shake his head in seeing they're back to square one again.

"I'll say, my title as NOSIE MAKER is at state here?" Max added off to complain about how he's known for making noises, and this storm cellar is harming his good title name.

"FRUSRsuvhhmm….." Of courts, the groups petty discussion was broken by the strong forces of the twister from their eyes spying….how close and dangerous it's getting to them.

"Aunt Freeda! Grandpa! Guys! It's me and Toto!" Cathy tried to call out to those in the storm celler, but the loud wind noise was blocking the hearing?

"WRUSSSVHmm..wRUSSVvhmm…." Just then, a stronger breeze was pushing Cathy and Toto while it made Sam and Max's faces a bit stretched out in a funny way?

"Somomommoe…Brerererereeze?" Max's voice was trying to speak over the rushing wind in his mouth?

"Yououououuo Saiaiaiaiaiad it?" Sam's voice also resounded in the same manner as Max's mouth?

"Oh, we have to check inside again?" Cathy regrettably stated from seeing how close the twister was getting, it seemed far at first, but it's getting awful close now, as she ran over to her farm home with Toto in her arms.

"Sam, are we gonna just call it quits just cause of a strong breeze?" Max questioned to his partner if they were gonna pack it in just cause of a little weather problem?

"Try telling that to a sky-towering tornado twister that's knocking over a neighbors fine china collection?" Sam remarked off to point at where the action is that's happening this very moment.

"CRAsshvhvmm…." That was the sound of fine china breaking that fell out of the twister, and the mess seem to signal the Freelance Police on what they gotta do?

"I say we go back inside?" Max quickly stated what the copper duo should do in cases like this where the going gets tough and the tough get going about now.

"I second to that degree?" Sam easily and quickly accepted Max's plan for the two to get out of this storm before worst shows up?

"Thrusclupvhmm…." Soon as Cathy was by the door, another box fell off near her, just as she, Toto and the Freelance Police went inside the house to try and get out of the storm?

"Frsusufrsuvhmm….." The strong breezy winds were heard even inside while Cathy held Toto with protective worry? The girl looked out the window, saw the twister's storm hitting them, and she turned away from being nervous of this whole thing? Even with Sam and Max trying to stay by her to help the girl, she wanted to be with her family and friends, but how?

"Aruvhmm…?" Even Toto was making little cry from being afraid of what's happening around them?

"The little dog is sounding scared Sam, how do we get out of a tornado situation?" Max pointed out the situation, how can anybody get out from surviving a tornado twister in this little farm home?

"I'm thinking, but I'm coming up with nothing without some 'quiet' concentration?" Sam stated in trying to come up with an answer, but the noise outside is ruining the K-9's thinking process?

"Aunt Freeda? Grandpa? Anyone?" Cathy tried calling out for anyone she knows to hear her, she was lost and scared and wanted to know where they were?

"CLrsufruvhmm…." Then suddenly without warning, the window behind Cathy broke and flew off behind her!

"AAauugh?" Cathy screamed and yelped her arms up from the broken window that bashed against her back and her head while protecting Toto?

"Cathy!" The Freelance Police cried out from what they saw happened to Cathy?

Soon Cathy fell on her bed with Toto in her arms, but rolled her back up in apparently being knocked out?

"What happened Sam?" Max asked what just happened here just now?

"The force of the wind broke that window and clunked her on the noggin? She'll be out for a while?" Sam stated from a quick inspection of a simple lost of conscious state?

"FRususvhhmm….." Suddenly, more wind was heard outside the window, and the force was forcing the struggling Freelance Police back a bit towards a closet?

"Max, we best think fast before something hits us through that open window?" Sam spoke out to his partner that they better do something before anything else happens like what ended up on poor Cathy?

"Like what, a brick wall is gonna fly in here and bash our noggins in the same state?" Max remarked off to claim of such a foolish idea to happen?

"FRoupvhmm…CLASvhmm…." And as ironic as it may seem, a brick wall was shot into the room and collided against the Freelance Police? "BReaiaskvhhmm…." The bricks broke into a thousand pieces while leaving Sam and Max looking almost ready to fall unconscious?

"Swell idea, chowder-head?" Sam remarked off to his partner with a swirled eyed expression?

"I meant for that to be rhetorical?" Max exclaimed out on what he said earlier from whirling stars around his head?

"Clupvhm…." Soon the closet door shut from the wind force, shutting the Freelance Police inside and some how, falling into a knockout state like Cathy?

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"WOoohhh-Hooooooooh!" The crowds cheering voices were heard while we once again, return to the main stage set. The folks that saw that action were eating it out of their hands, it was intensively interesting, and would wanna see more of it.

"Now there's an act, that you boys got a real knock out for?" The MASK smiled in pointing to the big center monitor in seeing how the Freelance Police performed in that.

"Sure, says you while we got our noggins clobbered?" Max remarked off in stating in what they saw was kinda painful looking to the copper duo?

"Let that be a lesson, be careful in what you say, it may come true?" Sam held up his paw's index finger in stating the important message to take account for.

"So ugh, tell me fellas? How does the rest of that story go?" Ace asked in being curious how the rest of that sneak peak of a new story goes out?

"More things of that special story will be presented later Mr. Hart?" The VISION-KING nods with a smile in saying he'll have more things to come far later on. "For now, the most interesting stories I plan to release, is the one staring you, and this special three works story on the Wizard of Oz tale." The man on the monitor declared out in having two great works in the ready to present to the public.

"Boy, that's more doggy biscuits then even I ever dream?" Ace Hart smiled off in liking the sounds of all of that, it was plenty to get excited about. "But what else do you got planned? Maybe something you wanna share?" The private eye asked in wondering what else this author has got that he wants to tell about?

"Hey, getting the king to spill the juicy stuff is my forte!" The MASK spoke off between the two in what is his job to be asking the questions. "Gaugh, but seriously, what else ya got?" Which the green grace man took a breath before looking to VISION-KING in wondering, what else does he have p?

"Well, I have managed to work around other works?" VISION-KING rubs his chin with his left hand before going into details. "I'm already about 10 to 15 Percent in my Jet's Reverse/Rebirth story from the Kingdom Hearts ReChain of Memories, it's slow but steady?" The man announced about his starting progress on the next Kingdom Hearts story sequel. "Also, there is a first chapter of an original work of my own My Little Ponies: Friendship Is Magic, entitled MLP: Pirates Adventure." The man stated in having a small little work started off in having an original work for the My Little Pony series of his very own?

"Ponies hanging with pirates, now I've seen it all?" Max proclaimed out in hearing this right here, it's news to surely shake the nation.

"Not as much as what we'll see when this guy tells more, Max?" Sam stated out to Max that this author surely has more then that to talk about.

"Well…in short, the only new ideas I got are just small inspirations?" VISION-KING rubbed the back of his head to admit that he only has the rarest of small new ideas to share. "First is a 'Hugo' Movie, staring with only some extras I got to fit the Paris Theme, Sly Cooper Gang?" The man exclaimed out in having a fair idea in what to involve in such a next story.

"Oooohhh…." The crowd became intrigue in hearing this, as many of them know the famous Sly Cooper.

"Hey, now there's an idea?" Ace rubbed his chin in liking the sounds of that little idea off the bat.

"The other, is one for the 'Real Steel' Movie of robot boxers, but in more closer to the future & the robots, as Reploids?" VISION-KING stated out his next idea to use, would be about robots and wrestling. "I'm thinking of a title like, Real Steel Mavericks, staring Megaman X cast, what do you think?" The man on the monitor stated out while looking to those that he wants their advise of such a title?

"Catchy, at least folks will know what it stands for?" The MASK smiled in grinning in finding that idea has lots of merits in it?

"The other, kinda a spark of an idea from a Ren & Stimpy CD track?" VISION-KING shrug off his shoulders in stating that the next idea was something from a song track. "But instead, it stars the Angry Beavers, Norbert & Dagget, called The Angry Beavers' Radio Daze?" The man explained in who would beastly star the roles of such a story to be seen. "As I've said, they are small timer ideas? And frankly, I'm still trying to work up with others I haven't even gotten close to being prepared?" He shrug off his shoulders to shake his head in still having the hardest to get around his other works in progress and in waiting?

"Chill sire, you'll get them puppies when you can? Just gotta take things, nice and slow?" Ace Hart held up his left paw to calm this guy down with his easy going attitude.

"In truth, after helping JusSonic in creating his next big story, Lorcan's Wrath, he's posted it. The work he, Billy Arratoons, me, and even Nero Urameshi worked in trying to complete is up to be viewed." VISION-KING exclaimed out in knowing that from another task, he's been helping other authors out with a major story of original taking. "With that done, I can try to focus on finishing my next big story works for the future." The man nods his head in hoping to get around some parts where he'll get around to completing some others to keep his viewers pleased.

"There, ya see, nothing to worry about. All you need is to be cool, any time, all the time, like me." Ace Hart relaxed his arms behind him to about to take a nap after stating this, only to gloms at his wrist watch for the time. "Wooh! Speaking of the time, I gotta get moving?" The private eye dog nearly yelped in not realizing how late in the time has gone by.

"Awwww, do you have to leave us?" The MASK pouts in feeling kinda sad in hearing that their private eye guest has to now leave all of a sudden?

"Yeah, I was starting to come up with ideas in how you and Sam could pull off a dog commercial, like that McGruff guy!" Max exclaimed out his own reason of why Ace Hart shouldn't go, so he and Sam would make commercials like another famous K-9?

"Only problem is, we're both different, and second, mention me being like him & even call me that, and you'll be a fine mess of trouble, Max." Sam was sternly expelling these things to his partner, especially the part where he get mad if he was even to be called 'McGruff' by the rabbit as a taunt.

"It was good to have you aboard here Mr. Hart, see you soon?" VISION-KING smiled to nod in thanking Ace Hart for appearing on their show, it was nice having him around.

"In my way of saying goodbye, I say this." Ace Hart spoke off before getting up, and pocket his paws in his coat before walking off towards the edge of the set. "Here's looking at you, SHAMUS!" Ace Hart looked back to tip his hat towards the stage set crew before turning around in saying his farewell…with class.

Then in a quicker then a flash motion, another large paintbrush came out and painted over Ace Hart to suddenly…vanish?

"Wooh, talk about your quick leave by the brush stroke?" Sam exclaimed off surprise to see how someone managed to have a leave of scenery by that kinda exit?

"Wonder how we can do that same act, appearing and disappearing by the paintbrush?" Max stated off in being curious to how they too, could perform such fetes.

"Well, it's about time I too, took my leave?" The VISION-KING nods off his head in seeing that all is ending very well, and that he too, we'll be taking a leave. "Until the next time we meet, my dear host and TV crew….look forward to my next stories." The man on the monitor stated out in letting those here to check out his future stories to come. "Cause I assure you, they'll be the next stunning motion to take our breaths away. Chew…." He exclaimed off before giving a farewell wave from his left hand after he gave that last message. "TRsiisvruvhmm…." Then the monitor with the VISION-KING went off, and the man along with it left just like that.

"Well the king of the hour has left?" The MASK shrug off his shoulders to casually state on what has just happen around here.

"So…what should we do now?" Max slowly spoke off in asking what they should probably do about now with the show nearly ending?

"Beats me, there was still time to spare, I think?" Sam shrug off his shoulders, the show is almost ending, but they still have a little time left?

"Wanna go in the Desoto and drive around in a donut pattern while shooting off fireworks for my President's Next Campaign Re-Election!" Max spoke out in suggesting something he and Sam can be doing that's both highly dangerous, reckless, and just plain foolish behavior.

"Can't seem to think of any good reason why we can't try something that ridiculous or silly?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in stating that he sees no harm in trying to do something that outrageous.

"Then can I…" Max was about to ask for something, but was cut off.

"No!" Sam sternly stated out before his partner even finished.

"But I didn't say what I wanted to say?" Max whined off in complaining that he never got to say what he wanted first?

"I know, and it's the same as always, you're driving is not something to scare off your next voters." Sam stern;t stated in knowing his partner wanted to be behind the wheel, and like that, the rabbit is even more then likely getting the voters too scared to vote for him.

"So I got band from 43 states for my reckless action of driving?" Max shrug off his shoulders in stating that such a small matter couldn't possibly be that bad.

"More like 48, genius?" Sam correctly stated the real number of how many states in the U.S. Max has been band from.

"Oh, just four more and it'll be a personal best!" Max smiled in thinking with a child-like brain in realizing how close he's finally getting.

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy?" Sam smiled to shake his head off while quoting how much his partner makes him almost laugh at that silly behavior.

With that done, the Freelance Police were now leaving the stage set of the show. And at this time, the only one remaining for the usual sign offs was the green faced man host himself, the MASK, if you hadn't guess already?

"Ahhhhh? The Freelance Police with their discussions never get old, as usual? Haaach!" The MASK chuckled a bit from seeing this humorist scene, but put on a good face, as he wave to you people goodbye while having to say this to all of you. "Whelp, that seems to be all the time here, hoping to see you all again real soon, cause remember, the King of Vision is out there, _**En-Visioning**_ his Newest ideas, new Excitement, etc., etc., it's the same preparations, so stay tune, cause things are shooting for the stars!…Oh-yes of course…and Remember…." He jumped on his desk, made a running start pose, as he slowly lit out his words like a serpent talk kinda way, as he said this to you all. "Sssssssssomebody…Ssssssssstop Meeehh….AAAAahahahahahaAAAHHhhh!" That's were he dashed out of the room in smoke with his picture imagine laughing before it faded away.


	10. Chapter 10 Christmas Gift Of The Month!

This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW

In a deep dark world, words begin to show up! "_You've dreamt of figuring out the latest gossip!_" Then a spot light appears in the tiny center stage of the screen, as the voice goes on! "_You're always wanted to know how things go weather from good to bad, or bad to good?_" At those marks, we start to move closer to the light source, as if wondering what's beyond it! "_Yet never in our lives can their be but one person….to make a difference…._" Then as we get closer, a solid shadow stands in the spot light, meaning that the voice is talking about this person here! "_He's the best at bringing smiles…._" The words appear over the new figure's head, as it goes on! "_The character to define the impossible…._" Next it showed up on his left side on his top shoulders while going on still. "_The man that knows no bonds to reality's rules….._" The next words appeared on his bottom right side near his waist, as they vanish afterwards…during a close to this introduction! "We introduce to you….." That's when we see the figure's face, as his face was green, like a mask!? More then that, he wore a yellow suit, pants, long sleeves, white shirt with a red tie with black spotted tie, a flat gangster hat!

"I'LLLLLLLLL Take over Boys!" The person was non other then the MASK, and with a grin, he smiled to you people with this too say! "Show time, folks!" "Snaph! Courfhhhh!" The green figure then snapped his fingers as a spotlight shown on him and music started playing.

The Figure: _**I….Got'cha with my winning smile**_

The figure brings his smile to display while stretching a gloomy dog's frown into a smile!

_**I'm a living lesson, fare with style**_

He spins around, changing the scene and putting a mouthful of cigars in most annoying folks mouths!

_**just can't help, but stare at myself all day!**_

As he lean on their shoulders, he jump and sat on a rail that swings down while his cigars blow up in the other cranky folks faces!

_**I'm a going gecko, woofing draco, of pogoing , breaco, **_

Now we see the man popping his teeth and eyeballs out, then in another seen is him as a busted robot, then him dressed and riding a carriage in roman times style. Then appears as a little girl only she brings out her big pack of guns from outta nowhere, now he's seen dancing in a knight's suit of armor with a lady, and lastly grooving his normal looking self body while adjusting his hat right!

_**Vivi, foot flop**_

He's next seen flip-flopping in mid air before he drops down to face someone!

_**Somebody Stop Me!**_

Now we see him as a ninja with twin swords in each hand while his mask is covered…by a ski mask with long white silk hair ponytail!?

_**Ricky Van-dibah, faces like mine!**_

Now he's making faces, and pulls an officer's underwear over his face. Then he zooms out, but his hat is left behind…

_**Don't come on down a dozen, there's a lot to be found**_

Until his arm stretches, grabs his hat from falling to the ground. In the next scene, he pulls his tie to expand his buttocks to cushion a car about to ram him!

_**Hay when they made me, yah they broke the mole!**_

He's in the next scene with robbers in a cowboy's outfit, but pulls his hat down and comes out as a Shakespear person! Then in the next scene, he's grabbed by a rocky-blob creature, but gets a hammer out and smashes the thing to pieces with a stupefied face.

_**Open the tides, stay in and refine**_

He appears to trip someone chasing him, then next appears in a scene chowing down in front of a T.V like a Sports-fan watching the game even with a drinker hat on!

_**Totally Outta my MIND!**_

He spins into a room by the door, stops spinning and holds his eyes out which would really freak most folks out!

_**Oaaahhh…**_

In another scene, an evil man by his shades is seeing something on the paper, which his glass shades reflect off mostly!

_**Villains in everywhere, it sounds like they decorate prison cells**_

Three thugs are see…getting captured by a squids tentacle and taken to who knows where? Then a spooky door opens from nowhere, with an evil villain entering the scene!

_**Green goes with anything, if they ask…SEE!?**_

Then the green faced figure dressed as a painter is seen as he paints a big silent thug with green paint on his face, and then tosses the brush and paint container away! Just afterwards, he begins to drive his motorcycle up a wall in defining the laws of gravity.

_**Well their's one last thing I got to sing about!**_

Now we see the green face man on a smashed piano, pushes one key for though, at that the scene changes again with his mouth dropping from shock!

_**Open up Wide! And Really Shout!**_

Then another scene shows the figure in his motorcycle leather jacket in a few stories high off the ground, before he begins to drop…by his bike! Then but his neck and lastly his right eyeball sticks out as he drops!

_**WOooohhhhh….LOOK OUT!**_

Suddenly the figure is seen in another scene where his dum-buggy ride smashed front first into the ground, he jumps out in a duck-hair looking cool's man as he looks over his smashed ride!

_**This…Is…The…MAAAAAAaaaaaaaassSK!**_

We see him again spinning around before posing, making himself look good before the others could say anything, he's standing on something to be…of a letter, and more over….words showed in front of him!

(After going behind the scene were the words 'The Mask' in big, green, capital letters Appeared to cover the screen itself. And under them were labeled Talk Show, but in Aqua-Green coloring!) Then he appeared again to cover the introduction scene, with a sly smile as he spoke this out! "Ssssssssmokin!" This was non other then the MASK, a famous character of comedy, a vigilante hero if you would say, out on the run by the law and getting into trouble while saving the day, what a time!

"WaaaaaHOooooowwwwhhhhhhh!" Suddenly the lights begin to shine on a stage while the crowd in the audience cheers! It looks like a normal platform of any normal stage, design to look like the inside of a building, sofa's, love-seats, and couches for only the people coming in to sit down in with a large table for them to either set things on like meals or paperwork, or to set their feet up! But on the right side was a fancy office desk that had a lamp, a coffee mug, telephone, etc. junk stuff, and with a comfy office chair to sit in, this was the host's place to sit! Behind the host's spot was a large-Mini Flat TV screen set, and out in the grand center of the room was a Extra-Large Flat TV set with the show's title on it!

"WoRRUUUummmmmoooooffffffhhhh hh!" Suddenly a yellow tornado spins into the room which everyone's attention on it, as it stops spinning! "Ssssssssmokin'!" The MASK now appears in his usual outfit while taking a blow to the crow. "Thank you, thank you, you are all much, 'MUCH' kind to little old me!" He then jumps in the air and falls right into his sit with his legs up and his hands folded while smiling towards you viewers. "Welcome back once again, it's been a while, hummmm…since you last heard, again of the again-das, so forth & fifths…maybe the sixth? And so en-forths, right?" The green faced man waved off in knowing it's one of those days that they've done this so many times, it's old news.

"Haha-hahahahaa….." The crowds were heard laughing at the finny joke the MASK made, especially for it being so true?

"Have we gotta show to put the Stop in STOCKMARKET!" The MASK proclaimed out with a wide smile in knowing, they have a special that will just please the audience. "And as usual, we have our main man of the hour, here he is…VISION-KING!" The green face man held his left hand behind him in presenting…their host of the most.

"YEEEeeaaaahhhh!" The cords cheer, as by the side of the MASK's office desk over his head, a monitor screen came on showing the King of VISIONS himself once more.

"Greetings MASK, I see we're all getting ready here?" VISION-KING humbly spoke in seeing all things well from his monitor screen.

"You bet, have we got a few things to tell!" The MASK nods in knowing all to well, how they got lots to show here. "But first!" The green face man stated off with a little 'ding' noise in the background in having something else to be done first. "Freelance Police!" The man called out in the back room to come out here, and in no time flat, the Freelance Police arrived without delay.

"You called us!" Sam spoke first in seeing they were called in wanting to be brought out here.

"Or in another sense, bellowed out!" Max quoted off to say how the MASK yelled out their names to come here.

"Hahahaha, boy you guys and those jokes?" The MASK laugh off in finding that little response very humorist without a doubt. "Guuagh, but seriously, time to get down to business? Is the buffet ready?" The green face man took a breather before asking about a certain buffet that they are wanting to have prepared here.

"Ready as it'll ever be." Sam gave the 'A-OK' hand sign that the task of such a thing was already prepared now.

"Especially if you're a hungry gorilla!" Max stated off to mention the idea of such a thing with a buffet and how hungry one might be.

"What gorilla Max?" Sam asked off his partner for something something kinda awkward, but….

"The one who's pigging out at the buffet?" Max pointed behind them in stating they are having one hungry gorilla eating the food already.

A quick flash blur and the scene shows us where the buffet table is being taken over for one to eat? True to Max's words, it was a big purple gorilla in a pink shirt with who's eyes seem shut most of the times, but they are white background with black ovals like the others.

"Grugh…Graughmm…Yum!" The big ape was eating, slurping, just plain gurgling himself out for the meal.

"Hey come to think of it, who let that darn dirty ape at the table to start chowing down anything he likes?" Max suddenly at his slow paste, realized thew situation, and demanded what an ape was doing chowing down on the buffet of food?

"You should talk, Chowderhead, you're a bottomless guttlin pit?" Sam sternly pointed out a fact that Max was likely a person that eat none stop.

"Yeah, but I at least hold up a pinky when I'm at fancy places or special events?" Max proclaimed off to state while raising a pinky to show his 'fine class' of dining at fancy meals at certain places.

"Why I never seen that one coming, I'll never know?" Sam shook his head off in feeling he walked right into that part of the discussion.

"Now-now my dear friends, he was asked to come here, from our special guest." VISION-KING held up his left hand to calmly have the Freelance boys cease this debate about the gorilla, since he came with a special guest here. "Isn't that right, MASK?" The man on the monitor looked to the host of the show, knowing that he knew what he was talking about.

"You betcha there, kingy-baby!" The MASK gave a signel wink to the big man on the screen before looking to the viewing audience. "And now, it's time to present our newest guest that has lived in the jungle, and gives a real 'Houba' of a time, the one animal you can't forget!" The green face man was really pouring it on on who he was about to present here. "Meet,….the…Marsupilima!" The MASK held out his right hand in announcing the newest guest to arrive by his name.

"YAAAAAahhhhhh!" The crowds cheer very loudly in welcoming the mentioned guest onto the set.

Soon what came on stage looked to be a yellow-monkey of some kind, only with black-spotted yellow fur with an incredibly long, strong, flexible and presence tail, black nose and bare pale feet, hands, belly center and mouth with two close together white background eyes with black ovals. This was none other then the famous jungle creature, the Marsupilami

"Houba!" A voice cried out from the creature before he swung off the cable wire to land on the stage…on a springy form of his tail? This was the known Marsupilami, and boy was he an animal, and a very rare kind to. "Thank, thank you, ah, you're just too kind to little old me?" Marsupilami waved off to adore the public in loving him so much.

"Jumping Jack-Rabbits, Racing In Go-Carts, And Shopping On Elmer Street!" Sam responded off in utter surprise in seeing what has happened before them. "I never would have believed we see it?" The K-9 detective exclaimed from being so shock from what has shown itself to the group.

"What's that Sam?" Max asked off in not completely getting the whole picture, as usual for his slow intellect?

"The legendary creature of nature itself?" Sam pointed forth to explain this a bit to his partner about the guest they have here. "The Marsupilami is a yellow fur with black spots, and is a creature to behold." The dog stated forth lots of facts that tell much about the Marsupilami character.

"I thought he was just a monkey with a very, and I mean VERY, long tail?" Max quoted off to state his own thought about this matter in a more simple way of seeing it.

"You be right there bucko, my tail is about the handiest thing I live for." Marsupilami smiled to proudly explain the wonderful things his very long tail is capable of doing. "That, and with dealing with my pal, Maurice!" The little yellow guy pointed to the buffet spot where the big ape was still eating the served food.

"Ook-Ook, hi!" The big ape stopped stuffing himself to smile with a messy mouth full of food, as this was the guy named Maurice and pal to the Marsupilami.

"Hoeba! Looks like Maurice is loving the food you guys served out?" Marsupilami responded off quote glad from seeing how well his big buddy was having a good time. "He maybe slow with not much brain-thinking power, but he is a very compassionate person to be friends with anybody, if you ask me." The guy proclaimed off in giving the big ape some good credit, even with a few flaws in mind.

"It's great to have you here on our talk show, Marsupilami, or can I call you Marsu for short?" The MASK commented to the guest while also thinking of a shorter way to address the Marsupilami guy?

"Yeah, I'm good with the short name too?" Marsupilami shrug off to say in he didn't mind to be called Marsu for short, if it makes it easier to call him?

"Indeed, you're character is very rare, and very popular to say the least of our knowledge." VISION-KING smiled to nod in how much it is to have the Marsupilami here on the set stage. "Now for many Americans viewing this, here's a question? How is it that we know about the Marsupilami to this very day? What…is it's origin?" The man on the monitor pointed to speak with the audience and viewers alike in giving them this question relating to the Marsupilami.

"Oh-Oh, I know!" Max raised his hand like an excited school kid wanting to answer first. "He was bitten by a radioactive banana-snake and it turned him yellow while also gaining a long tail?" Yep, the hyper-active rabbit made one crazy and random statement on such a subject.

"Max, I doubt that's even the answer we were looking for, and two; that's too much similar to the Spider-Man origin." Sam sternly explained that his partner was getting off the subject, even more so, Max was using another character's background story?

"Well from what I've heard, the Marsupilami was first seen with our dear pal Bonkers, in a Disney work?" The MASK rubbed his chin for thought in recalling how any of them have ever seen the Marsupilami way before hand…right?

"Very close, but here's the answer to a hidden mystery." The VISION-KING nods in seeing the real answer was almost brought out, but needs a little more aid. "While it's true, most Americans know about the Marsupilami from when it appeared on a Disney series called Raw Toonage and then afterwards, gain it's own series, but there's more to this story?" The man on the monitor explained that from only a small old knowledge, there is more to this tale. "The truth of the matter is, that such a creature, the Marsupilami was actually a comic series made in France." He stated the discussion on where the Marsupilami original came from in the first place.

"So it was the French people that started such a creature?" Sam held his chin up high in now seeing how this explains some things.

"Suc-Cla-Vue, the French are starting to effect us Americans? I must take action!" Max responded off in a terrible French Action performance and was about to take a turn for the worst in thinking of doing something foolish, no surprise really?

"Wooh-wooh, settle there Max, it's not what you think?" The MASK held up his hands to try to calm the rabbit down on such a subject. "Um, care to tell us more here on this fascinating story, V-K?" The green face man turned to the man on the monitor, wanting some more info on their topic here.

"Indeed, at first, it was just a creature for one series, but then got it's own background story adventure to be in the Palombia Jungle that's a fictitious South American country." VISION-KING responded to tell about the Marsupilami's origin from one appearance, in a series set, to gaining it's own. "For from such an interesting and popular series from the 1952 and 1957 of two different comic series, soon came Disney's first American made version." He explained how from such a popularity soon got the attention of those in the U.S.A., and produced it's own TV Series.

"Houba how it was, the only difference was that I can speak English!" Marsu responded off with a smile in feeling very much cheery about what happened. "Oh, and that Maurice was also able to star in it with me too." The happy little guy pointed to his big jolly friend that was scarfing down some dessert menus.

"Eek-Eek, Aah!" Maurice nods with a smile of agreement to that statement after he slurp some stains off his lips.

"Yes, and while such an interesting work on Disney's part came in the 1993 of such a TV Series, it only made it up to thirteen episodes." VISION-KING nods his head in bringing up another matter concerning such a work. "But, as luck may have it, the comic series was so popular, that soon, those in France develop a work by 'Marathon Animation', to create a new Marsupilami series." The man on the monitor explained out the basic aftermath of what soon came into play much later.

"Oooohhh…." The crowd was 'awing' over this interesting fact they were being told about.

"Boy, they must really like seeing this guy?" Max quoted off in hearing the King of VISIONS say something about the Marsupilami reaching this pointed stage in life?

"About as much as you love watching cops beat crooks over with a shovel, little buddy?" Sam quoted to say how such strong measures are about the same with his partner wanting to beat the living day lights outta thugs, crooks, and criminals alike.

"As far as we all know it, a new era of Marsupilami was born by Marathon's handy-work by the French people at work." The VISION-KING leans his head down with eyes shut to express this matter on a high matter before explaining the details. "A 2000 work label Marsupilami, was but Season 1 of the beginning to star the character with a mate & three children. Then came a 2003 work label My Friend Marsupilami, to star a typical family becomes the Marsu's best friends in the jungle as a certain, Season 2 formality. And now it leads us to the 2009 and still present work, which is basically label as a more…'Houba Houba Hop!', by way of the opening theme?" All this information was very overwhelming for anyone to take under their collar.

"But boy, from what we basically know, the animation seem to have changed?" The MASK stated off from scratching his noggin in last recalling, that the yearly progress of the Marsupilami TV Series, soon reached a change point in time?

"Yes, the animation of the Marsupilami did in fact change, especially for the little Marsu children & even Marsu's wife." VISION-KING nods in knowing very much, how much changed with the Marsupilami characters. "But never the less, it is still a product of the series, and as far as we know, the Marsupilami of 2009 has made Season 3 & 4, and there is work for a number 5. Plus, there is also the new star of a film in dedicating the raise of the Marsupilami, so it'll be a new change even if it's live action." The man on the monitor knew very much, how much new experimentation were being done, but all in all, they are related to one major factor; the Martsupilami.

"Oh Houba! Hear that Maurice, I'm rising to fame!" Marsu smiled to look to his big ape pal to say the news on his progress in the world.

"Ook-Ook, urragh…." Maurice was only snottig off most of this, feeling somewhat glum to hear this with a certain thought in mind?

"Hey-hey, chill, relax my main ape-man, it's thanks to all of this, that lots of folks will remember us, right?" Marsu used his long tail to pat Maurice on the shoulder while giving a friendly smile and reason of this whole event that's taken place.

"Oooh, Aak-Auk!" Maurice suddenly smiled, feeling a bit happier in learning about this fact.

"Well that's one way to calm an ape?" Sam nods in amazement in seeing how Marsu helped Maurice understand, how both of them are apart of fans wanting to know more about the Marsupilami.

"Either that or give him a banana?" Max shrug off his shoulders in a non-caring attitude in giving another way to help calm down a big ape, bribe him with a meal.

"But now, I think now's the time to prepare a little something of news?" VISION-KING smiled in what is now the time to present another case to the matter here. "All this talk about the Marsupilami, and we almost forgot to tell the news of 'why' so?" This raised a lot of curious minds to wonder, what on Earth could this mean? "The reason being is because, of a new story staring such an amazing animal." The man on the monitor expressed forth the reason of being, that the Marsupilami, shall now rise up to be noticed.

"That's right, we almost forgot!" The MASK slap his forehead in just now realizing where this was gonna go now. "Today, we are proud to present our own own 'Aristocats' label simple as…Marsupilami!" The green face man proudly exclaimed what new story they got prepared to present forth for the crowd.

"YEEEEEAAAAAaahhhhh!" The audience cheers more loudly then before, this was news they wanted to see all this time.

"Wooh! That's a loud holler if I ever heard one?" Max yelped out to say while trying to protect his ears from the very loud noise.

"Considering how many this talk show has done, that's a lot." Sam quoted off to remember how this show has had lots of uproars in the past.

"The story was a perfect choice of characters, in using the entire Marsupilami family in this planning, along with other choice characters from comics to TV shows." The King of VISIONS explained such a planning for this moment, and the timing is perfect. "As many of you last recall, the new story was going to be title 'The Aristo Marsupilamis', but, due to other works & reasons, the title had to be change for a more…'simple', approach." VISION-KING shrug off his shoulders in seeing that as it shows, he feels that the name 'Aristo', might not be needed anymore.

"Well hey, I got no biggy about that?" Marsu shrug his arms back behind his head to lean a bit in not feeling to effected by this news.

"And now, for many of your viewing pleasure, it's time that we show off a little preview of the work!" The MASK looked out to the viewing audience, as he's got plans to present this next work now. "So without further delaying ourselves, here's a nice sneak preview of the new story coming to you all very soon." The green face man announced before searching for the remote control for the big monitor in question before…he pulled it out from in his coat. "Click!" He pressed the remote after aiming it for the screen to show us all everything now. "Trisisvhmm…zizizivhmm…." The big center monitor turned on, as the fuzz clear, an opening title was presented for the showing of this clip.

_**~Sneak SCENE FROM: Marsupilamis (Marsu's Opening Song Scene Entrance)~**_

The scene changes next morning, where we see Marsupilamie was sleeping outside after it stopped raining while her children were at this unseen moment slept in the basket.

"Croowh….crowhh…crowwuugh!" There was some rooster crowing at the moment, as we zoom in to see the mother resting outside near the basket?

She seem to be resting peacefully with a smile on her resting face, nothing could wake her until….someone's singing voice was heard?

Voice: _**I like a chee-chee-chee-chee-rony**_

The voice suddenly made Marsupilamie wake up her eyes to rise herself up head up to look around puzzled at who's singing at this time of the day?

_**Like they make at home**_

Marsupilamie looked around while a bit surprised, someone was singing?

_**Or a healthy fish with a big backbone**_

Marsupilamie soon stood up to walk a bit over near the river, smiling a bit at hearing this singing voice from…the other side of the river?

_**I'm Abraham De Lacy**_

Soon the scene shows that where Marsupilamie was looking over the little river on the other side of the bridge, was the person singing and walking real good to his beat. He looks like a marsupilami with black-spotted yellow fur with an incredibly long, strong, flexible and presence tail, black nose and bare pale feet, hands, belly center and mouth with two close together white background eyes with black ovals. He was almost looking like Marsupilamie, but he was a male to the Marsupilami kind. His name was Marsu, the Marsupilami, a fun loving guy that likes to have an adventure and seek the thrills of the world.

Plus he wasn't alone neither, for he had a big purple gorilla in a pink shirt with him who's eyes seem shut most of the times, but they are white background with black ovals like the others. His name was Maurice, he was both Marsu's pal and sidekick on his adventures, he maybe slow with not much brain-thinking power, but he is a very compassionate person to be friends with anybody.

_**Guiseppe Casey**_

Marsu sang out the next part while we focus on him swinging himself to the beat with Maurice stepping one foot at a time and waved his hands up with a goofy smile to join his pal.

_**Marsu Marsupilami**_

Marsu made a slide feet move to slide himself from the one side to the other before jumping off it on the ground.

_**Marsu the wild Marsupilami!**_

Marsupilamie looks at Marsu puzzled at first, but then she smiles with interest while this friendly person continues to sing more.

_**I've got that wanderlust**_

Marsu speaks as he slides off with stating what he's got while Maurice beats his chest like a heart-beat to signal his pal's statement.

_**Gotta walk the scene**_

After making a jumpy dance move, Marsu grooves and walks the scene with a sly smile.

_**Gotta kick up highway dust**_

The Marsu lefts his feet and tail was in the air to kick the skies, weever Maurice did that, but his stomping made a louder noise, but never distracted the two!

_**Feel the grass that's green**_

Marsu stops to rub his fur against the grass, feeling how it feels, even Maurice was rolling around some of his own to feel it while laughing happily for it! Then Marsu used his tail to spring boost himself on the bridge's rail with Maurice accompanying him on the main road.

_**Gotta strut them city streets**_

As Marsu sings this out while on the rail happily with Maurice wiggling his fingers to their beat, Marsupilamie was seen watching the action below.

_**Showin' off my eclat, yeah!**_

By the time Marsu opened his eyes on the 'eclat' part, his eyes noticed and blinked with a smile at seeing below him and a noticing Maurice, the lovely Marsupilamie watching their performance! Marsu shook himself from seeing the lovely female, almost falling for her?

_**Tellin' my friends of the social elite**_

As Marsu was singing out, we zoom to see Marsupilamie looking at the male and his gorilla pal with a smile?

_**Or some cute Marsupilami I happen to meet**_

The scene zooms in to show Marsupilamie looking at the singer with such beautiful eyes, even during Marsu's singing, he sounded like he has fallen in love instantly?

_**That I'm**_

Then Marsu jumps off the bridge onto a tree nearby which lets him slide while Maurice looked for another way down?

_**Abraham De Lacy**_

Soon when he slides down into the tree branch's flowers, he happily shakes the branch to knock the flowers off.

_**Guiseppe Casey**_

Marsu happily sang this out while his love-struck eyes kept shaking the branch to drop more flowers down which even Maurice came from behind to gently aid his friend's work.

_**Marsu Marsupilami**_

As Marsu sang this part, we see Marsupilamie getting surrounded by a rain of flowers?

_**Marsu, the wild Marsupilami!**_

Marsu spoke this while turning his back on the branch, as happily sang this out to the lovely girl before him.

"Gahahah, oh why?" Marsupilamie chuckles a bit at this sweet performance, as she cleans herself off the flowers while missing one on her head. "Monsieur?" As she spoke to the one singing, she smiled in stating something to Marsu. "Your name seems to cover up almost all of Europe?" She thinks the way this person sings, he's putting his name across many places in Europe?

"Well of course?" Marsu spoke with a happy expressed agreement while removing a flower from a branch. "I'm the only Marsupilami of my kind? Even my buddy here is special, like me!" He stated this off with his big ape pal smiling to nod in agreement, as Marsu tossed down the flower he had down to Marsupilamie by her feet which she notices with a smile.

_**I'm king of the highway**_

As Marsu sang this out to continue, Marsupilamie was glooming herself at the moment.

_**Prince of the boulevard**_

Marsu slides down from the tree to wave out his arms of his claim while Maurice held a pretend hand-shape crown to make an image scene of his pal's point.

_**Duke of the avant-garde**_

Marsu slowly begins to walk towards Marsupilamie which she notices with a smile from her grooming.

_**The world is my backyard**_

Soon Marsu comes over to lean forward on a rock while still smiling at Marsupilamie's direction.

_**So if you're goin' my way**_

Marsupilamie However, unknown to anybody, near the basket, Marsu's singing was waking up the baby Marsupilami with it being Bibi, Bibu, and Bobo to look out what's happening.

_**That's the road you wanna seek**_

The children watch from their scene of Marus continues singing while standing on the rock while their mother, Marsupilamie was glooming herself. Marsu lies himself down on the rock when his ape friend Maurice sat behind him while Marsupilamie looks up with a smile at this guy's performance going on.

_**Calcutta to Rome or home sweet home**_

Marsupilamie was making herself finsih her glooming before finishing during Marsu's singing, smiling with flattery at who this nice person was doing this for her.

_**In Paris**_

Marsupilamie then finishes another gloom touch on herself when Marsu spoke this before….

_**Magnifique, you all**_

Marsu spoke this out from lying down on his hands to stare right at Marsupilamie with a smile, even Maurice smiled happily for his friend and best pal at what they found.

"Oh boy!" Bobo spoke out quietly at seeing Marsu in amazement of who he is. "A wild Marsuplimi!" He moves a bit closer to wanna see more of Marsu, he always wanted to meet one and now's his chance?

"Plus a Gorrila too boot?" Bibu spoke from looking under the cover at seeing both Marsu and Maurice were there.

"Ssh-ssh!" Bibi hushed her brother with her palm on his mouth from her frown from almost spoiling this. "Listen!" She stated with a smile, much to the annoyed Bobo, as Bibi wanted to see more of this which even her brother couldn't argue about.

_**I only got myself**_

Marsu sang with a smile while he rolled off the rock to slowly move his dancing self over to the pretty girl before him.

_**And this big old world**_

Marsupilamie was still grooming herself when she took her smiling face a moment to see Marsu was walking around her front side.

_**But I sip that cup of life**_

Marsupilamie grooms more while Marsu suddenly stops and walks backwards when he sang this which even the female stops to look at him curiously.

_**With my fingers curled**_

Marsu smiles when he demonstrated with his fingers of his pinky wiggling upward. Even Maurice smiled as he did the same thing with his big grinning smile.

_**I don't worry what road to take**_

Marsupilamie smiled at this act before grooming some more while Marsu was slowly walking himself around towards near the basket?

_**I don't have to think of that**_

As Marsu passed in front of the kids who duck down in the basket, still unaware of their presence while he still sings. Soon Marsu goes around back of Marsupilamie who both were smiling before the woman was continuing to finish her groom.

_**Whatever I take is the road I make**_

Marsu sang this out when around Marsupilamie's side which the girl only smiles to his performance.

_**It's the road of life, make no mistake**_

From Marsu's singing from inside the basket, causes Bobo to dance happily in the basket from his behind moving and tail wiggling to the beat.

_**For me,**_

Marsu sang off while Marsupilamie stops her grooming to see this male dance a bit backwards from her.

_**Yeah, Ryan Drummond**_

Marsu soon stops before slowly dancing his feet with a smile back where he was.

_**Jaleel White**_

Bobo was still dancing himself wile Bibi and Bibu watched this on with puzzled, yet interest?

_**Marsu Marsupilami**_

The scene shows Marsu slowly approaching back towards the smiling Marsupilamie at seeing this male coming to her with her own flattered smile. Then Marsu looks to her with a smile and winks at Marsupilamie which surprised her a bit, but comes down?

_**Marsu, the wild Marsupilami**_

Marsu dances a bit while Marsupilamie suddenly smiles at this person's fine singing.

The scene even shows Bobo was continuing to dance with a happy face, to accidentally elbow Bibi, much to her annoyance. Then as payback, Bibi pushed her brother away which made him frown while his sister watched with a smile at what's still going on right now.

_**That's right, and I'm very proud of that.**_

Marsupilamie was seen with Marsu who was smiling at her with a lovingly look before looking close to her to finish his song to the blushful girl.

_**Yeah!**_

Once Marsu was done, Marsupilamie blinks her eyes happily from this person's singing that was concluded.

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"WHOooaah-WOoooohhhh….." Now we return with the audience applying out loud from watching such a magnificent clip. And still on the stage was the host, the MASK, the TV crew, the Freelance Police, the special video Author, VISION-KING, and the guest on the set, Marsupilami. From the positive energy in the atmosphere, it can be said without a doubt, that everyone was enjoying themselves from what they were just given now.

"Oh yeah, that scene was Dynamite!" The MASK proclaimed out with a wide smile in just loving that event that they just witness about now.

"Don't look at us, we didn't plant any?" Max stated in protest if he and Sam had anything to do about some explosive dynamite on the mentioned subject?

"He was speaking metaphorically, genius?" Sam sternly reminded his dense partner about what they were actually talking about here.

"Yeah, but still…we missed the good stuff?" Marsu pouted in knowing from that little clip, there was still so much more to show, him meeting his wife, the kids, everything.

"There, there little yellow and black spotted furry friend, there's still more to come!" The MASK stretched out his cartoony right arm to pat the Marsupilami on the back to cheer him up. "What say you, your majesty?" The green face man looked back to the VISION-KING himself, wanting to get his two-cents on this event here.

"Correct, for I believe that the time for your rising is now, Marsu." VISION-KING nods with a proud expression in letting Marsu here know his rise to stardom is here. "I've seen on Fanmakes from Fanfiction, and there is very few workings of you?" The man explained forth about noticing a very few shortage on story works relating to the Marsupilami.

"Ouch? Did ya have to remind me?" Marsu cringe a bit in feeling almost hurtful by those reminding comments about his notice by others?

"Uh-hugh?" Maurice nods a bit slaggy in knowing how few upstanding moments in stories they got, and it's of the fewest portions.

"I know, the sights of finding any Marsupilami related works of putting you in other stories are….very low?" THE VISION-KING nods with a serious expression, feeling that anyone that wanted to see a theme related to the Marsupilami, there weren't many at all to be found? "But you should all not despair, for with this new story's coming, a lot of old fans, as well as new fans, shall surely begin to remember the Marsupilami name." The man on the monitor explained in seeing that soon, many folks will begin to remember the yellow black spotted creature of the jungle. "I even believe that from as of 'recent develops' as it is, this story may even catch the eyes of viewers in France." He proclaimed out in having a good gutsy feeling, that a lot of folks from another country, may aid in some support to.

"Wooh, the French are gonna help us out in our situation for this work?" Sam responded in being overly surprised to learn that the King of VISIONS is now counting on some extra help from the people of France?

"I'm amazed they haven't started a French Revolution of us always making a higher profit of their French Foods without paying them a cent for using their country's recipe?" Max shrug off to state off a random subject not very much relating to this in anyway, other then to get on some folks and their nerves, as usual?

"Hahahahaha, boy, it's a good thing we all love the French, right?" The MASK chuckled a bit in looking back to the viewers in almost sweating with a nervous face? "Spsiizizivhmm….." Then without warning, he spin changed to look like a Mine French outfit character before acting the part? "Veva-La FRANCE!" The MASK proclaimed out as some general in honoring his country, even if he wasn't dress the part, he certainly mimic such an act? "BRziziizvhmm…." Then he spin changed back into his normal self, if this green face person can be even normal.

"In any event, I'm positive, when this story goes out, many viewers will see it, and hopefully, start new inspirations to add Marsupilami characters in any stories to come." The VISION-KING stated with such confidence that in any event, sooner or later, some folks will have inspiration from seeing a Marsupilami fanlike story. "After all, from the new series airing on television to a film, it's bound to catch many eyes, isn't that so, viewing audience?" The man on the monitor soon looked to the many audience cords and even the viewers, all to follow up on where he is getting to with this conversation.

"Yep!" Spoke a random guy out form the audience crowds.

"I agree there?" Spoke a random old guy in responding to the question.

"It's a series that's catching up now'res days?" A woman responded in feeling such a series is indeed, catching up to new styles and tastes these days.

"Ohh, ack-ack, aaaugh!" Maurice responded in hearing all these comments in feeling something from them.

"I know Maurice, it's amazing how far we can go in this business, hugh?" Marsu nodded in understanding his big ape buddy on what he said.

"So now that we've basically finished the discussion concerning the upcoming work of the Marsupilami?" The MASK spoke from fiddling around with a pencil balancing on his thumb before flipping it over in his pencil cup holder. "What's the next news flash you wanna let us, you're adoring viewers, wanna know now, kingy-baby?" The green face man was pondering in thought, what's the next new story works the man on the monitor has for the crowds today?

"I suppose it's come time to speak of my recent events up to this put of what I'm doing, hugh?" The man on the monitor responded, the King of VISIONS may as well tell everyone the news anyway.

"Well if you didn't, we have nothing better to do then try killing time?" Max sjhurg off to mention what they be doing if not getting something to pass the time.

"Well we can play a few jungle games Maurice and I love doing?" Marsu held up his hand to make a suggestion to aid in the boredom.

"Ook-Ook, ack!" Maurice smiled in nodding in response to this piece of news.

"Nah, I meant me actually trying to shoot a kill to kill it from telling time?" Max waved off in explaining what he actually meant, which kinda seem odd to speak about.

"Max always did have a very weird imagination on how things work, and how he takes things a bit to literally?" Sam shook his stern face in knowing this was the kinda response Max had to go and say out of nowhere now.

"In any case, here's the news you all wanna know?" VISION-KING nods his head slightly, feeling the time for the news has come. "You all seem to recall, I'm currently working on some new Kingdom Hearts work, correct?" The man on the monitor stated forth a subject that many have knowledge of another work in progress.

"Ooooohhh…." The crowds interest suddenly risen up a lot in remembering such a thing.

"Sire, of course we recall the ever popular Kingdom Hearts of YOUR **ENVISIONING** Mind?" The MASK proclaimed out that even he never could forget such a work, especially when he stared in it. "So tell us, how goes with the sequels?" The green face man asked with a curious expression, as he wants to know how goes well in the two sequels to that popular story.

"I've made some progress with the Reverse & Rebirth Fanmake to star Jet the Hawk." VISION-KING responded with an honest expression about the situation under one project he's currently doing even now. "I've now just reach a good 45 to 50 percent of it's completion." The man stated the finishing completion on the subject in question in development.

"HOORAAAAAAAahhhhh!" The crowds cheer extra loudly, knowing how far the next best work has been completed as far as they can tell.

"Houba haller, that sounds like super news to us, a Maurice?" Marsu cheers with wide arms in liking this piece of news as much as the next guy.

"Uh-Hugh, uh-hugh! Yeeeah!" Maurice happily responded forth in feeling the same as his best buddy, this was good news indeed.

"Yes, but it's very tricky work, and right now, I may come around to other distracting works that may slow production of it?" The VISION-KING sadly spoke that as of this moment, some other works he has to do may slow him down on the production. "But, I will still try to complete it, as it will serve a purpose in the future?" The man humbly announced that even despot this knowing, he will still try to see this project's completion, none the less.

The audience were quiet from hearing this, it sounds like even the King of VISIONS has some tough work besides his story making. They all understand that, everyone has something like that happen to them once in a while, or so forth.

"Say now, you know what would really get us in the mood?" The MASK asked off with a cheeky and teethy grin on his face to change the mood of the situation here.

"A senseless mayhem for Destruction on a Scale Grander Then My Old Days of Potty Training?" Max asked off the ideal thing to try that may just help lift their spirits, but some almost threw up on what the rabbit lastly mentioned.

"That's both twisted, vile, disturbingly disgusting and all of the above if we ever heard such facts?" Sam sternly exclaimed how what Max was suggesting was something in those categories, and boy were they ever.

"Nope, I was thinking of another video clip of what else we like to show our audience viewers out there?" The MASK stated off the idea that they can do now to please to the viewers out there that wanna see something else now.

"Hugh, wonder what can it be? Any ideas Mo?" Marsu scratched his head in not having much on such ideas, even asked his big ape for any of his thoughts?

"Urrrgh….Ook-Ook, ack-Ack, ohhh…." Maurice rub his noggin in not having much to think either, not very surprising there, but he did mention something that caught the Marsuplima's attention.

"Nah, Banaans on a Rampage was last week in the Jungle Horror Movie Marathon?" Marsu waved off the subject topic on such an idea to even be thought up? Then the guy broke the Fourth Wall to tell us this message. "He went crazy to find any bananas going wild so he eat them and see what they taste like?" Marsu explained that something like this once happened when Maurice wanted to try eating bananas of a monster verity, weird, isn't it?

"Actually, I know what the MASK has in mind?" VISION-KING stated with a smile in having a good feeling, he knows what is going on here. "It's a new subject I'm going to present, as a special Christmas Present for some fans of mine." The man on the monitor explained off that what may come next is something…of a gift for the holidays.

"Ohhhh, gimme-gimme!" Max squeaked in delight, and was wiggling his hands and fingers in wanting the unknown gift.

"He said for the 'fans', long-ears?" Sam sternly reminded his denser then ever partner, of what the king here was referring to.

"It's a two part story special I created in a spare time in using two series as CROSSOVER materials." VISION-KING proudly stated in what he has to offer, is a crossing of two ideas mold into one. "They are as many know, Megas XLR, and of course, the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Both shall be shown in a new spectacular short story event." He explained with much pride and confidence that these two sperate stories, shall become one.

"WAAAHhh-WOoooooooh!" The crowds cheer louder then before, as many of them are some big fans of one or two, or of both mentioned ideas of certain TV series.

"Wooh-nelly Maurice, the crowds eating this up more then you do at the buffet?" Marsu exclaimed from covering his ears from the extra loud cries. "Well 'almost', anyway?" He shrug off to say that in any event, Maurice would be a better contender to eat away anything nowadays.

"Wak-Uak-oooh!" Maurice happily nodded his head in really agreeing to that subject on food.

"This new story is more focus on the Megas XLR gang transporting to the Pony's Universe, from the effects of Discord, and is causing trouble." VISION-KING explained a little bit on the subject of the matter that is being focus upon on such a story. "As for more info, well, lets just say that, we want to keep some folks guessing their curious minds, now don't we?" The man had to not tell 'too' much, as he wants lots of curious minds to keep guessing, what may come from such a tale.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, prepare to see something almost as fantastic then you've seen yet!" The MASK announced off as some sports announcer, preparing for some major news. "And trust me, we've seen plenty of things that are as exciting, but that's just us? Roll Film!" He whispered this out to the viewers while covering the mike, and just before he gave the signal to start things up now. "Click!" Then once more, the MASK press a switch on the remote while aiming it at the monitor in the center of the stage set. "Brziiziz…Trisupvhmm…." The screen on the big monitor screen in the center of the room was getting turned on once more. And this time, showed us the title of the sneak peek of a new story to come, but more as a special short version, etc.

_**~VISION-KING'S New Two Part Story Work~ Megas XLR Meets My Little Ponies?~ ~(Opening Sequence For Beginning)~ **_

The scene opens up to a remote part of space, stars glittering, the vastness was wide with cosmos view? In seemed all but peaceful at this timing, like nothing could spoil this touching moment?

"ROOARRRvhmmm…./FRUUvvhmm…." Or it would have if something was flaming pass the quiet space with jet burning throttle action, which was from a large size figure we get to see closely. At this moment, a background track called 'Ska'd 4 Life' by Dweezil Zappa was being played.

_**~The Telling Of Stories is Mysterious?~**_

"RUUUVVHHmm….." Then in a steering moment, Megas turned to watch out for almost running into some meteors. "Frusvhm-Frusvhmm…." There was a few close maneuvers that were performed, but no questions asked, Megas managed to slip through and was still in one piece.

"Heh, sorry about that?" Coop made a sheepish expression to apologize for his little act back there. "Yo Kiva, how long till we make it to Earth for the moment?" He looked to the red haired girl in the backseat with a question on their return to their planet.

"Judging by the reckless speed and velocity, in about…one minute and counting." The girl in the back seat known as Kiva spoke from activating some holographic image of a keyboard, pressed a few buttons to make something appear before her to do some calculations and checks.

"Sweet! Just in time to get the best front row seats for the main attraction!" Coop smiled off in liking the sounds of this news, this means he'll be able to make it in time for something really sweet.

"Yeah, the day the moon blocks out the sun, dude, it's gonna be epic!" Jamie smiled in agreeing to what Coop was thinking, they're gonna see something real nice alright.

_**~A Day To Enjoy Times Of Celebration?~**_

At the time, the background music changed to 'Requiem' by Dan Frates for all to hear. "GRsusufruvhmmm…." Soon at this time, the Megas crew arrived by Earth, and around the timing of a certain moment in the planetary system. Coop and his group station themselves over the planet, the windows were coated with the stuff that would protect their eyes from the sun and moon's crossing moment that the Earth folks like to see. Inside Megas at this time, Coop was set up with a filly-cheese steak sandwich, popcorn, chocolate mothballs, soda, even a tiny freezer compartment to keep some ice-cream and slushies cool. Jamie was smirking at seeing this from eating a hotdog with ketchup and muster with relish on top. Kiva was just enjoying a three flavor slushy while performing some work on the holo-keyboard in the backseat.

"Five more minutes until the moon passes between the sun and Earth?" Kiva stated from checking on how much time is left before the big event moment happens before them.

"Aaah, we got the best spot to view this, and everyone else is stuck down there, watching from a far view?" Jamie signs with a happy expression, as he looks out the window at knowing lots of folks are down watching the eclipse, but not them, they got far greater views.

"Hmm, is it true that in ancient Earth modern culture referred as some form of supernatural causes, or regarded them as bad omens?" Kiva asked off from noticing some records labeled on the Solar Eclipse, some of which may be seen as some unnatural superstitious events in human culture's life of existence?

"Naaah, I think they just made that up to frighten folks?" Coop smiled to wave that stuff off in thinking it was nothing to be afraid of.

"Right, like there's such thing as magic?" Jamie shrug off his shoulders in thinking such a thing was not even possible.

"Are you positive? In case you never noticed, there have been plenty of unnatural events we've faced?" Kiva remotely stated towards these two in thinking otherwise in recalling other battles and feats towards their outcomes of other natural events.

"Right, from aliens to machines, it's been hectic?" Jamie dryly claimed in recalling those unpleasant things that took place in their lives, fighting robots and other alien races, some good, others, not so much. "But maybe the stuff about magic can't be real?" The goth boy exclaimed in thinking that the cause for believing if magic exist was still more far fetched?

"Wait! I once saw a magician make an entire pizza appear that one time!" Coop spoke out in protesting that the works of magic is real, not a false thing.

"Coop, your mom hired a magician and just pretend to make the pizza appear, and that was on your 6th birthday?" Jamie exclaimed to remind his pal that what he's thinking was something long ago, and it was a cheap-magic trick too.

"So….I still believe if you can make food appear out of nowhere, like magic?" Coop argued off in thinking differently about the idea that magic is still real.

"Guys, I hate to ruin this moment, but the eclipse is about to happen." Kiva cut between her friends in noticing that the argument will distract Coop and Jamie from seeing the Solar Eclipse.

"Oh right, can't miss this!" Coop spoke off in almost forgetting that, as the crew turned to watch the magic happen. "Alright now, here it comes, and…." Coop watched as the moon was slowly crossing it's oval line near the sun's spot, this was it, the moment of truth….

_**~But Even Joyful Moments…Carry Unexpected Results For Disaster?~**_

"Trusfruvhmmm…." Suddenly, without warning, a black rift of unknown origin was appearing in the corner of this event? Which during the timely appearance, the music shifted to 'Orchestral Horror' by D Todd Sorensen to be heard. And so some strange reason, the path of where the moon was about to cover the sun was almost…halted? Now many folks on the planet Earth were staring puzzled through their protection Eclipse windows, as they saw something strange happening? Even more so, the Megas group was closer to seeing something was stopping the eclipse from happening?

_**~A New Evil Foe Is Heard…~**_

"WAHahahahaaaaahhh!" Just there, there was an unholy cackle that was heard all across space that got the Megas group to cease their own discussions to ponder…what was that?

_**~It Rises From A New Conflict Matter?~**_

"Oh, the answer is staring you all right in the face?" The voice spoke off that belong to neither Megas crew member, as it sounded like it was a dark, malevolent tone that came from…the rift by the sun and moon?

"Grufruvhm-FRrusspvhmm…." From within the rift, something, or someone was beginning to take appearance while in the center of this unnatural cause? The creature was a combination of many body parts different from other creatures? The head is horse-like, much different from other horse's head styles, with deer antler on the right, a goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, and a goat beard. The right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, and a feather left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon's tail with a white tail tuff. The shape of the body resembles that of a snake, but from it's size of height looked massively huger then Megas and shrouding a far darker color scheme.

_**~In The Mix, Chaos Quakes Even The Heavens!~**_

Then the theme of the background changed again, playing 'Cornered' by D. Todd Sorensen for the mode to be set. "HAhahahaaaaaah!" The chimera cackled with a wicked sense in gazing forth from beyond the rift it made between the frozen sun and moon. "You seem like a fun little being, maybe I'll cause a little CHAOS here before stepping up my game?" The creature appeared to be evil, and then from it's two hands it wielded two large scepters were the right held a bright orange and the left held a midnight violet color with some powerful stuff emitting off of them. "Thanks to the powers of the Sun & Moon, I've breeched this dimension, and can now ravage discorded harmony with no LIMITS!" The chimera declared out in what plans he has for this place he has broken through and plans to ravage the universe.

"QRsusvhmmfruvhmm…." Suddenly, lightning flashed from the creature's scepters that effected the rift's outer coating? "WRrususfruvhmmm…." Then a vacuum suctions was heard, as the chimera was creating a powerful black hole matter within the rift to suck what was in front of the sun and moon….the only thing that was guarding the Earth; Megas.

"WUUuuopvhm-Wuuuopvhm…." Then the alarms on Megas went off with flashy lights, as this level of threat was detected and warning everyone of the dangers of what's happening to them?

"Coop! It's sucking us in that rift?" Kiva warned her friend of what's happening, as she was typing fast on her holo-keyboard of the increased suction of the rift's force?

"Tell me something that doesn't spell our doom?" Jamie yelped out in a pleadful cry of complaining that unless they could chat about something else, then he knows they're going to be doomed at this rate?

"Oh yeah, well I got news for this guy?" Coop spoke with a sheer determine expression in what he's got to say about this act. "He can suck on my exhaust fumes!" Coop remarked off towards this chimera guy, as he pulls a lever label 'More Thruster Power' on it.

"Qrsuvhmm-POWwfruvhmm….." Soon Megas' thrusters ignited once more with more power, pushing the big bot to get further away from the sucking rift in space?

_**~Not Even Mere Tricks Can Help Any Escape It's Path?~**_

"Okay, time to cut this scene, short." The chimera smirked with a sly expression before deciding to change this situation by another matter. "Click!" Then with a free moment of it's lion's hand, it made it snap it's fingers for some unknown reason…?

"Drusruvhmm…." Then suddenly, the system that was running Megas was shutting down by an unknown cause?

"Coop! What are you doing?" Jamie shouted out in panic in seeing that Coop was not running Megas or gotten far enough in a safer distance?

"I didn't do nothing', I swear?" Coop protest in his defense in saying that this was not his fault at all? "Gruvhm-gruvhm…." Coop tired to ignition his engines, by they were giving him some problems in jump-starting? "I'm trying to restart the engines?" Coop stated out to his pal in trying to fix the problem, but even he doesn't know what's going on here?

"The creature somehow sent a signal that shut down all of Megas' power, but it doesn't seem to be of any technology that can be identified?" Kiva explained from any reserved power they got in noticing what happened to Megas' system, the chimera is to blame, but how he did it is another question?

"And I think we're not going to find out, cause look!" Jamie exclaimed out in feeling that answer isn't gonna come anytime sooner, on account for where they are heading towards.

"FRusvhmmm…." Soon Megas was hovering in space, heading for the sucking rift without anything stopping it when it's power was shut down.

"WAAAAughhh….." The Megas crew were screaming from holding on to their stations, wherever they end up, they'll be lucky to get out alive?

"WHAAHAhahahaAAaahhh!" The evil chimera laughed out wickedly while vanishing into the rift, along with Megas swirling around it's void to fall in empty abyss?

_**~Now Many Have Fallen, And Shall Awake….But From Where….It Can Not Be Said?~**_

"ZRruvhmmpvhmm…." Then without much notice, the entire screen just gone blank, as if we lost a connection? Everything remained dark, nothing was seen, nothing was heard, just….pitch….black…..nothings? There didn't seem to be anything that could tell us what happened to Megas, along with it's passengers being it's pilot Coop, it's tech supporter Kiva, and along for the ride Jamie? Where they ended up after going through what they just had, it's a question of not where they are….at this time? It was also around here, that the background music cease being heard around now?

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"WOoohhh-Hooooooooh!" The crowds cheering voices were heard while we once again, return to the main stage set. The folks that saw that action were eating it out of their hands, it was intensively interesting, and would wanna see more of it.

"Boy, that had to be the creepiest thing yet? Hugh Maurice?" Marsu waited for his friend to reply, but all he got was silence? "Augh, Maurice?" He looked in back of him of why the delay on his pal?

"Mhhmm…Hmmm, ook-ook?" Maurice was hiding under the sofa on the set, a bit shaking with fear from what seem to have scared him?

"Ah, there there pal, it was just a clip for a new story?" Marsu patted his buddy to help relief him of some stress that the guy was experiencing from where that clip seem a bit more scary then expected? "Ugh guys, I think I may have to take me and my buddy here home? Maurice is under a little shock from seeing that clip end so scary?" The Marsupilami explained to his pals that Maurice is a bit shaken up, and maybe it's time for them to return home to the jungle.

"Aww, so soon, we were about to throw a wild jungle party?" Max whines to complain that it's too soon to call it quits here and now, they were gonna throw a party?

"As if it hasn't already started already now?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in stating from how Maurice has finished the buffet, it may as well be considered, over.

"Well Marsu, we gotta say, it was a real HOOT, for you and Maurice being here?" The MASK smiled proudly in knowing how much it was to have these two guys here on the stage. "Or should I say, a real HOUBA, of a time?" The green face guy correctly stated in using a word more commonly used by the Marsupilami.

"Yes, thank you so much for being here." The VISION-KING smiled also in thanking Marsu for coming here to be on the talk show. "This will aid a lot of those that want to see your works in a much higher note, that perhaps soon…more Fanmakes staring you may come into pictures?" The man on the monitor wants this to be a new uprising for the Marsupilami character, since he's very much popular, yet a lot of folks and fans are having some hard time finding that 'right' inspiration to create a work of fanfiction.

"Ah shucks, it wasn't nothing." Marsu sheepishly waved off in almost feeling a bit blush by those nice comments. "I'll be having fun with all my pals no matter if I'm a Disney made Marsupilami or French version turned to be seen by others in other countries Marsupilami." The guy pointed out, that no matter where he's seen, he'll always be known, as the Marsupilami. "Till next time, HOUBA Away!" Marsu waved off to the crew before using his tail to lasso a ceiling rail to swing off the set.

"Ook-Ook, ARRruguhhh!" Maurice was also calling out while charging on off to follow his best friend.

With that, both animal guest soon left the stage set, though in a noisy way to do things? But this still left a lot of others feeling somewhat stump in what they saw even happen?

"Whelp, it was nice to have those guys here?" The MASK smiled in feeling how having those jungle guys here made things very fun indeed.

"You know, it may have been a short moment, but I'll miss those prime-ape creatures?" Sam stated off in feeling that seeing the Marsupilami and his big ape leave is gonna feel lonely now.

"I'l miss how they smell, just like Grandpa?" Max remarked off to state how those jungle guys had a scent that the rabbit put in league of his own elderly grandparent; odd indeed?

"Hmm-hmm, well now, I think it's also time that I prepare to leave." The VISION-KING chuckled a bit under his breath from seeing all that happen, and now feels it's time he begins to pack it in. "It's been fun, but I still have much other works to still continue and finish as soon as it can be done." He explained how there is still much he has to get ready, and even before the next talk show too.

"I know the feeling, I gotta get ready for the holidays?" The MASK stated off in feeling that he'll need to make some preparations himself now. "I'm gonna practice my Conga moves for the Next Coco Bongo Christmas Special Event." The green face man proclaimed his own big plans to do a Christmas stunt for a special event, which just happens to be at his favorite place.

"And we'll have to protect Christmas." Sam held up one hand in declaring off in what he and Max will be charged in doing now.

"Right, from us on the very least." Max exclaimed off to mention this, though that could have been better left unsaid?

"Until the next time my friends, enjoy yourselves." The VISION-KING nods one final time in wanting all those here to have a good time. "This here is the King of VISIONS…signing off now. Bye…" The man on the monitor stated off to mention, as he gave a little 'farewell' hand sign to those viewing this.

"Truspvhmm…." Soon the VISION-KING's monitor was shut down, and the man's imagine faded from view. Now it was certain, that it was about near the closing of the show.

"So….what's the plan now?" Max asked off in puzzling on what they can do now, with this show almost over?

"Guess the only thing to do is to get ourselves to head on back to our daily lives?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in thinking they can just go home about now.

"Hay MASK, care to join us for a poker game? My buddies are coming?" Max waved to their green face pal in wanting to invite the guy for a 'friendly' card game?

"As much as that would be fun, I'll have to decline?" The MASK exclaimed off to say this with a still jolly attitude? "After all, when I play cards, I play to win…and I always have the right card to play for." The green face man announced off how when he's shuffling the deck of any cards, he always manages to pull out something to win in the end.

"In short, by pulling fast unseen actions?" Sam sternly shook his head to point out in what hidden colors the MASK was really covering up. "We basically know about that, we've done such things before." The K-9 detective stated off in knowing very much about performing such little trickery.

"Yep, we've pulled sneaky stunts in lots of card games with a low-down cheat before." Max pointed off to happily state how he and Sam have gotten use to such card playing tricks and stunts.

"Well, maybe next time you guys, maybe next time?" The MASK smile to state that maybe another time would be better here.

"Suit yourself?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to say if the green face man didn't wanna get involved.

"I call dibs on driving us back home!" Max raised his hand in stating about wanting to drive him and Sam on home in their ride.

"Not unless you get the holy blessings from the Lord, you don't Max!" Sam sternly spoke in a serious matter in telling his partner this statement on the matter.

"So does that mean I have a chance?" Max asked with a curious thought if this meant he 'could' drive, but….

"In a word, no?" Sam remotely and dryly spoke clear as day in giving his answer straight off and clear as day.

"Darn! So close?" Max cursed to know that he can't be given such a grand moment, even now.

Soon with that, the Freelance Police soon were taking their leave, though as odd as it is ever?

"Ahhhhh? Them boys and their Freelance Police routine never gets old?" The MASK chuckled a bit from seeing this humorist scene, but put on a good face, as he wave to you people goodbye while having to say this to all of you. "Whelp, that seems to be all the time here, hoping to see you all again real soon, cause remember, the King of Vision is out there, _**En-Visioning**_ his Newest ideas, new Excitement, etc., etc., it's the same preparations, so stay tune, cause things are shooting for the stars!…Oh-yes of course…and Remember…." He jumped on his desk, made a running start pose, as he slowly lit out his words like a serpent talk kinda way, as he said this to you all. "Sssssssssomebody…Ssssssssstop Meeehh….AAAAahahahahahaAAAHHhhh!" That's were he dashed out of the room in smoke with his picture imagine laughing before it faded away.

* * *

**ATTENTION:** There won't be a new Sonic: Tournamnet Of The GODS this week for those of you that waited to see it. That will have to be for another time I'm afraid since my hands are kinda tied up at the moment. But don't worry, next week will be the special event that you've seen here that will show a new TWO-PART Story work, as a Christmas Present From Me, to fans out there that maybe curious to wanting to see the latest new stuff. Till then, keep on watching for new stories to be seen.


	11. Chapter 11 Ninth Month?

This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW

In a deep dark world, words begin to show up! "_You've dreamt of figuring out the latest gossip!_" Then a spot light appears in the tiny center stage of the screen, as the voice goes on! "_You're always wanted to know how things go weather from good to bad, or bad to good?_" At those marks, we start to move closer to the light source, as if wondering what's beyond it! "_Yet never in our lives can their be but one person….to make a difference…._" Then as we get closer, a solid shadow stands in the spot light, meaning that the voice is talking about this person here! "_He's the best at bringing smiles…._" The words appear over the new figure's head, as it goes on! "_The character to define the impossible…._" Next it showed up on his left side on his top shoulders while going on still. "_The man that knows no bonds to reality's rules….._" The next words appeared on his bottom right side near his waist, as they vanish afterwards…during a close to this introduction! "We introduce to you….." That's when we see the figure's face, as his face was green, like a mask!? More then that, he wore a yellow suit, pants, long sleeves, white shirt with a red tie with black spotted tie, a flat gangster hat!

"I'LLLLLLLLL Take over Boys!" The person was non other then the MASK, and with a grin, he smiled to you people with this too say! "Show time, folks!" "Snaph! Courfhhhh!" The green figure then snapped his fingers as a spotlight shown on him and music started playing.

The Figure: _**I….Got'cha with my winning smile**_

The figure brings his smile to display while stretching a gloomy dog's frown into a smile!

_**I'm a living lesson, fare with style**_

He spins around, changing the scene and putting a mouthful of cigars in most annoying folks mouths!

_**just can't help, but stare at myself all day!**_

As he lean on their shoulders, he jump and sat on a rail that swings down while his cigars blow up in the other cranky folks faces!

_**I'm a going gecko, woofing draco, of pogoing , breaco, **_

Now we see the man popping his teeth and eyeballs out, then in another seen is him as a busted robot, then him dressed and riding a carriage in roman times style. Then appears as a little girl only she brings out her big pack of guns from outta nowhere, now he's seen dancing in a knight's suit of armor with a lady, and lastly grooving his normal looking self body while adjusting his hat right!

_**Vivi, foot flop**_

He's next seen flip-flopping in mid air before he drops down to face someone!

_**Somebody Stop Me!**_

Now we see him as a ninja with twin swords in each hand while his mask is covered…by a ski mask with long white silk hair ponytail!?

_**Ricky Van-dibah, faces like mine!**_

Now he's making faces, and pulls an officer's underwear over his face. Then he zooms out, but his hat is left behind…

_**Don't come on down a dozen, there's a lot to be found**_

Until his arm stretches, grabs his hat from falling to the ground. In the next scene, he pulls his tie to expand his buttocks to cushion a car about to ram him!

_**Hay when they made me, yah they broke the mole!**_

He's in the next scene with robbers in a cowboy's outfit, but pulls his hat down and comes out as a Shakespear person! Then in the next scene, he's grabbed by a rocky-blob creature, but gets a hammer out and smashes the thing to pieces with a stupefied face.

_**Open the tides, stay in and refine**_

He appears to trip someone chasing him, then next appears in a scene chowing down in front of a T.V like a Sports-fan watching the game even with a drinker hat on!

_**Totally Outta my MIND!**_

He spins into a room by the door, stops spinning and holds his eyes out which would really freak most folks out!

_**Oaaahhh…**_

In another scene, an evil man by his shades is seeing something on the paper, which his glass shades reflect off mostly!

_**Villains in everywhere, it sounds like they decorate prison cells**_

Three thugs are see…getting captured by a squids tentacle and taken to who knows where? Then a spooky door opens from nowhere, with an evil villain entering the scene!

_**Green goes with anything, if they ask…SEE!?**_

Then the green faced figure dressed as a painter is seen as he paints a big silent thug with green paint on his face, and then tosses the brush and paint container away! Just afterwards, he begins to drive his motorcycle up a wall in defining the laws of gravity.

_**Well their's one last thing I got to sing about!**_

Now we see the green face man on a smashed piano, pushes one key for though, at that the scene changes again with his mouth dropping from shock!

_**Open up Wide! And Really Shout!**_

Then another scene shows the figure in his motorcycle leather jacket in a few stories high off the ground, before he begins to drop…by his bike! Then but his neck and lastly his right eyeball sticks out as he drops!

_**WOooohhhhh….LOOK OUT!**_

Suddenly the figure is seen in another scene where his dum-buggy ride smashed front first into the ground, he jumps out in a duck-hair looking cool's man as he looks over his smashed ride!

_**This…Is…The…MAAAAAAaaaaaaaassSK!**_

We see him again spinning around before posing, making himself look good before the others could say anything, he's standing on something to be…of a letter, and more over….words showed in front of him!

(After going behind the scene were the words 'The Mask' in big, green, capital letters Appeared to cover the screen itself. And under them were labeled Talk Show, but in Aqua-Green coloring!) Then he appeared again to cover the introduction scene, with a sly smile as he spoke this out! "Ssssssssmokin!" This was non other then the MASK, a famous character of comedy, a vigilante hero if you would say, out on the run by the law and getting into trouble while saving the day, what a time!

"WaaaaaHOooooowwwwhhhhhhh!" Suddenly the lights begin to shine on a stage while the crowd in the audience cheers! It looks like a normal platform of any normal stage, design to look like the inside of a building, sofa's, love-seats, and couches for only the people coming in to sit down in with a large table for them to either set things on like meals or paperwork, or to set their feet up! But on the right side was a fancy office desk that had a lamp, a coffee mug, telephone, etc. junk stuff, and with a comfy office chair to sit in, this was the host's place to sit! Behind the host's spot was a large-Mini Flat TV screen set, and out in the grand center of the room was a Extra-Large Flat TV set with the show's title on it!

"WoRRUUUummmmmoooooffffffhhhh hh!" Suddenly a yellow tornado spins into the room which everyone's attention on it, as it stops spinning! "Ssssssssmokin'!" The MASK now appears in his usual outfit while taking a blow to the crow. "Thank you, thank you, you are all much, 'MUCH' kind to little old me!" He then jumps in the air and falls right into his sit with his legs up and his hands folded while smiling towards you viewers. "Welcome back once again, it's been a while, hummmm…since you last heard, again of the again-das, so forth & fifths…maybe the sixth, then seventh? And almost reach the eighties?" The green faced man waved off in knowing it's one of those days that they've done this so many times, it's old news.

"Haha-hahahahaa….." The crowds were heard laughing at the finny joke the MASK made, especially for it being so true?

"Today only, have we got more news, it should be bad, cause it's good?" The MASK proclaimed out with a wide smile in knowing, they have a special that will just please the audience. "But first, as usual, we have our main man of the hour, here he is…VISION-KING!" The green face man held his left hand behind him in presenting…their host of the most.

"YEEEeeaaaahhhh!" The cords cheer, as by the side of the MASK's office desk over his head, a monitor screen came on showing the King of VISIONS himself once more.

"Greetings MASK, it seems we have a lively audience today?" VISION-KING humbly spoke in seeing all things well from his monitor screen.

"Couldn't agree with you more even if I tried to protest, kingy-baby? Hah!" The MASK spoke off with a toothy grin in how things were looking fine and dandy here. "But enough about me, today is the month where love is in the air?" The guy waved off his arms in feeling very proud, it's Valintines Day, or close enough to be in Feburary?

"Clupvhmm…." Suddenly, a giant valentines cake fell out from above to land in the center of the stage without a single second to waste? This caught a lot of folks' attention, cause that's something not happening so often?

"A giant cake, wonder what it could be?" The VISION-KING asked off in being curious, he didn't ask for this, and the MASK musta not done so, so who else was left?

"Beep-Beeeepvhmmm…." Then there was a honking noise from somewhere that sounded close from…in the cake? "PLOwvhmmmm…." Then something busted out of the cake, splattered the dessert all over the audience before it was shown to be… a car? But not just any car, it was a police vehicle; the Desoto, and it's owners inside; the Freelance Police, Sam and Max?

"Hello!" Sam waved out in giving his little greeting to those that are seeing him and his rabbit partner here?

"This doesn't look like a villain's hideaway to catch them by surprise with the old cake popping trick, Sam?" Max spoke off when the duo got out to inspect the surroundings, looks like they came to the wrong place?

"No Max, I say we've just entered out on a talk show we've worked with on recent events?" Sam pointed out in recognizing the area and of where they are during a moment?

"Ohhh, does this mean we get to stick around and cause some mischief?" Max asked off with excitement on his smirky face in liking where this might go?

"Hey boys, welcome to our show?" The MASK smiled to greet the stage-hand crew in seeing the copper duo again. "It's a shame, you're not really today's special guest, but welcome all the same?" He pointed out how these guys aren't the ones being a guest on the show, but they are always welcome?

"Tell our viewers at home who we have for today MASK?" The man on the monitor asked off with a smile, as he has another good feeling about today's new guest.

"Right, he's an orange cat that's known to be mischief from his comic and Television series, and he's quote funny in his own style?" The MASK smiled to make some statements about who they got appearing, as it was making the crowd get excited?

"Are we bringing out Garfield by any chance?" Max asked off in thinking that was who they were gonna bring out today?

"Um…no?" The MASK slowly responded in saying that the answer was a no, which some found disappointing? "I would have added that he had stripes, this one doesn't have stripes?" The green face man pointed out that the orange cat he was describing, lack stripes, which Garfield has on?

"Well scratch that guess off our list?" Sam shrug off to say in seeing that if their guess of who the guest was isn't that person, then who else could it be?

"So folks, get ready for our guest that in which some of you might confuse him with Garfield, but he isn't, here he is….." The MASK was announcing forth before waving an arm out in about to unveil…their new guest star? "The one, and only….Heathcliff!" The green face man slowly spoke off like a game-show host, in presenting for all the cat of the hour.

"YEAAaahhhhhhhhh!" The crowds cheered in wanting to see this for themselves, as they saw someone walking out from behind a door onto the stage? This one was cat that was orange, a bit round with hair line that would mistake them as stripes, a black nose, two whiskers on his cheeks, two tiny triangle ears, a long tail, two white eyes that are joined with two dot ovals, and one fang tooth pointing down from his top mouth." He goes by the name of Heathcliff, and we're about to learn a lot more about him then from his looks, he's got street-credit, tough-guy, and a wise-guy written all over him.

"Well hope the audience folks watching me take the stage?" Heathcliff spoke from noticing himself and his situation here. "Though I got a admit, it's gotta be tricky taking this out and hiding it under a rug? Ehehuhuhuwwwhhhh?" He made a joke which he laugh under his breath, finding it hard for the audience to steal a rug from the set here.

"Hahahahahah, oh, that little kitty can sure make a joke or two?" The MASK chuckled to himself in finding what Heathcliff said to be very funny indeed.

"I can even make three if I had to use you, the dog or the rabbit?" Heathcliff spoke off with a wise-remark with a sly expression in who else he use for his running joke gag.

"Oh, is that right?" Sam raised a stern eyebrow to see 'someone' was acting a little cocky all of a sudden?

"He's challenging us Sam, let's rough him up!" Max spoke with a determine face, not one to back down a challenge?

"Come-come friends, we're not here to fight?" The VISION-KING held up one of his hands to stop any useless fighting that would get out of hand real fast.

"We aren't, really?" Heathcliff responded a bit surprised to later realize what the man on the monitor just stated here? "Well guess those two can count themselves lucky, or else they end up on the wrong side of a neighborhood against the toughest cat from my own neighborhood?" The cat pointed at the copper duo, actually stating how he could actually beat them easily.

"Okay, you think we're scared, we have another way? Such as weapons!" Max stated off in making a claim how he and Sam can fend for themselves.

"And if that's not scary enough, Max could be more then enough?" Sam pointed to his partner, the crazy hyper-active maniac rabbit can be more then enough.

"Boys, boys, no reason to fight out like cats and dogs….And especially rabbits?" The MASK tried to get his buddies to settle down, and made a silent whisper on that last comment to us viewers. "Mister Heathcliff, please have a seat?" He waved motion to the seats on the set for the round cat to sit down in during his visit.

"Okay green-face, just don't go envy?" Heathcliff shrug off to take a seat while making another funny gag remark involving the MASK, and how he's green by his face color.

"Hahahahah…." The audience was laughing at that joke, finding it cute, adorablee, and funny too boot.

"Hah, that was laughable if I ever heard of it?" The MASK laugh off in finding that joke to be very humorist indeed. "But enough about me, why not tell us about yourself?" He spoke off in pushing the talk on him away so that we all can know more about the orange cat here.

"What's to know, I'm Heathcliff, I practically run my own neighborhood, and there isn't a single person that's dropped in that don't know me by know?" Heathcliff spoke off with a casually tone in talking about himself here. "Weather it be from good visits, to shall we say….unpleasant visits?" He made a sly grin while covering his mouth from almost chuckling out too loud.

"Boy Sam, I'm now wondering if we have that effect on our own neighborhood?" Max asked off to his partner in questioning their own area of expertise?

"I think we do, we just never take the time of day to see it for ourselves?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in making the answer somewhat clear for the duo?

"I for am, very glad to have Heathcliff be apart of our guest on the show." VISION-KING spoke forth in liking to address the matter in being glad that the orange cat could be here. "I've searched, and while his name 'IS' seen, it's just that…well….?" The man on the monitor froze for a moment, like something was keeping him from speaking more on the subject? "To put it blank, the cat isn't seen at all? Not from his old series to even one with a group cross working characters called the Catillac Cats? It's almost like…..nobody remembers him?" The man spoke with an unfortunate expression in understanding the situation….Heathcliff the Cat, isn't seen much on Fanfiction?

"Awwww….." Much of the crowd was sounding kinda depressed there, as they find that very sad indeed.

"Oh brother, now you got me to feel blue?" Heathcliff spoke off with a little moan of his own now? "Here I am, and not so much as a few folks remember the lovably, adorable, and funny orange round cat called Heathcliff?" he claim off that a lot of folks seem to have either remember, or not remember him much as of lately?

"I remember him! He loves eating lasagna! Right?" Max pointed out a statement about recalling this cat, but….

"No, you're confusing him with Garfield, little buddy?" Sam sternly shook his head that his partner got two subjects confused…again.

"Oh sure, Garfield ends up being remembered, and what do I get…?" Heathcliff spoke off in dryly remarking the fact of the two cats have been mistaken for the other? "I was in comics around 1973, it was around then, that I got my first big break in a 1980 TV Series called 'Heathcliff & Marmaduke' that helped out? Then afterwards, Me and fido did well, and then I got my own series with them ally cats for our show 'Heathcliff & the Catillac Cats' in 1984 that ran more episodes then I can count?" The orange cat explained out that from the comics, Heathcliff went into a TV Series from his first time, to an even popular rememberable second version.

"Then what's the problem, pu…" The MASK was almost about to ask with a little cute name for the cat, but….

"Don't even go with that word, green boy!" Heathcliff snapped off to the MASK that he doesn't wanna be named off with that 'pussycat' comment. "While I admit, there was a lot in the second version for the TV series, truth is, a lot more episodes are still held back from being seen?" That mentioned part was kinda hard to swallow, as a lot of folks wanted to see those episodes that haven't been seen? "And I'm concerning about a film staring me in it?" He asked off in recalling how he's got a film with him in it, and he's concerning over it?

"Weren't you in one already? That one movie about you telling stories?" Max questioned off in recalling such a movie with the orange cat?

"No, you see Max, that was from the 1984 version of patched together clips from previous episodes to make a movie?" Sam explained to the dense rabbit for not getting the idea of where they are in the talk?

"In any rate, I'm not sure if fans remember me much, or if this new film I heard that puts me in CGI/live action, will win the crowd over?" Heathcliff spoke off in being very concern over his new film to really win him over. "Heck, be amazing if when the new younger generation sees it, they'll find my old series, namely the one with me and ally cats, and start to support me? It'll be another miracle if the film makes it to where I get myself a new TV series to fit me in with today's new generation taking over?" The orange cat was thinking very much about where if he rises to popularity, then he'll get a new series support for himself?

"Then fear not little kitty?" The MASK spoke off in patting the orange cat on his back. "We heard word, that there will be plans, but….instead of 2011 0r 2012, it'll be somewhere in 2013 or 2014?" He shrug off his shoulders in where the release date of this cat's own film shall be seen.

"But that's where a light might shine, it's already 2013, and perhaps some new info will arise to let us know of the film." VISION-KING spoke in giving some encourage positive thought for Heathcliff to not feel so sad. "Have fate Heathcliff, you are not forgotten! Why, do you think I forget you, after I got you and the Catillac Cats a story we're planning to show?" The man pointed out that he has a story with which stars the cats in a whole new meaning.

"Oooohhh….Aaahhhh….." Lots of the audiences went a lot of 'ohs' and 'awes' for such ideas.

"Well gee, that does sound nice?" Heathcliff held his chin in liking the sounds of this piece of news very much. "Maybe this'll let folks recall me, and get them excited for when my own film comes out?" If things go well for the story fanlike here, then he'll have a higher shots with his own film to be shown soon?

"But aren't there others and not just the original cast?" Max pointed out suddenly in stating a fact out to the crowd?

"Way to spoil the moment, Blubber-Mouth!" Sam silently snapped to his partner for ruining that moment of spilling the beans?

"True, the cast I've chosen will be different?" VISION-KING nods with a serious expression that for the moment, the cast will not be all the same? "Such as those from a villain from Jak & Daxter in their 3rd game,….the hyenas from the Lion King,…." The man was pondering these thoughts off in what else was going to be seen? "I'm even a liking fan of Mad Jake the Pirate, to include him and his first mate Snuk, as the homeless guys shared role?" He smiled in what new twist he has planned for other cast characters to play their roles. "And as for the butler & little girl…will be played by…DUCKS! From the Ducktales/Darkwing Duck series." He tapped his fingers with a sly expression, knowing he's filled enough blanks where folks know what the message means?

"OOoooohhhh…" Lots of the crowd made such a response when hearing such news?

"MASK, I believe it's time that we show off a first clip of what we got for our viewers?" The VISION-KING looked to the host of the show in having the time for the moment to see a little clip for the audience to see what they can expect.

"Right you be sire, and for you viewers out there, get ready now?" The MASK looked out to the viewing audience, as it's time for the plan he's ready to show. "So without further delaying ourselves, here's a nice sneak preview of the new story coming to you all very soon." The green face man announced before searching for the remote control for the big monitor in question before…he pulled it out from in his coat. "Click!" He pressed the remote after aiming it for the screen to show us all everything now. "Trisisvhmm…zizizivhmm…." The big center monitor turned on, as the fuzz clear, an opening title was presented for the showing of this clip.

_**~Sneak SCENE FROM: Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats (Riff-Raff Singing Why Should I Worry)~**_

Soon Heathcliff popped his head out from under an contraction vehicle's wheel, still panting and thinking over of what this guy said to him. "Ugh, yeah? Hugh..Hugh?" He smiled to reply, but was still panting like crazy, that was one moment he felt he shoulda been let on about Riff-Raff's plan? "We were good, hugh? I just wish yah told me sooner about the whole, cats chasing cats thing earlier, oh well." Soon Heathcliff replied off in feeling a bit proud and happy at the moment, as he see's Riff-Raff jumping over some barrel-carte of coal, and the orange cat was following while asking this question. "When are we gonna eat?" The orange cat wanted to know when they get the chance to eat their claim.

Riff-Raff was walking while he turn his head a bit to reply that question's one word. "We?" Heathcliff was actually asking when 'they' were gonna eat the hot dogs?

Soon Heathcliff came out to see Riff-Raff about to cross over a plank-board. "Yeah, I'm starving!" The orange cat spoke off, as he was very hungry, even after that last stunt he pulled.

"Listen kid." Riff-Raff spoke, as he was still walking on the construction site over some bags while Heathcliff followed, as this alley cat was going to state something. "I hate to break this to ya, but the dynamic duo, is now the dynamic _uno_." Riff-Raff stated from stopping on the top of the construction site's bags to scratch an inch spot while Heathcliff stood and wait to listen while Riff-Raff was moving on still.

"What do you mean?" Heathcliff asked in confusion, as he looked where Riff-Raff was going and still followed him. "I'm not sure I follow?" He responded in really not getting what the alley-cat was getting to?

During this moment, a bit of some beat boxing tempo music was being heard while the scene plays on. "What I mean is, our partnership is herewith absolved." Riff-Raff stopped outside a big pipe to explain things better to Heathcliff. And with that, he hopped into a concrete tube that was being lifted up by a crane, along with the hot dogs still wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

This surprised Heathcliff, as this guy he helped was leaving him now suddenly, and with the food he helped get? "Hey wait a minute!" Heathcliff yelled up with an angry look at the guy that tricked him. "You're not being fair here!" He snapped to protest about this act that was being done.

"Fairs are for tourists, kid." Riff-Raff said while he was being taken up high from the ground, as Heathcliff stared up puzzled at where the alley cat was going during his statement. "Consider it a free lesson in street savoir-faire from Toon York's coolest Alley Cat." As Riff-Raff said this while the tube was lifted enough over to the building construction, and the alley cat jumped off of it and onto a construction digger while jumping off it and saying his goodbye to Heathcliff. "Check you later!"

"Hey, Wait!" Heathcliff shouted out in annoying yells with an upset face at the fleeing alley cat while he jumped out of the tube he was in. "I Helped You Get Those!" Soon Heathcliff was running off to chase after Riff-Raff's escape route from the construction building site. "Half Of THose Are MINE!" Heathcliff shouts out to complain while Riff-Raff was running and jumping over the other parts of the contraction site without a care of what he did while still smiling at his hotdog gain.

Soon we see Heathcliff running across a plated board wood with a serious determine face to catch up to Riff-Raff for tricking him into snatching up some grub and isn't gonna be sharing with him, now that's selfish! Soon Heathcliff jumped on a raising metal pole being lifted by a crane just as Riff-Raff looked back to see if the orange cat was following while groovin his walk path backwards. Riff-Raff saw that he wasn't, just as Heathcliff stood over the metal pole and jumped down to grab hold of a traffic horse. Soon as Riff-Raff turn his head around, and his face yelped from seeing Heathcliff's stern and determine face to not give up so easily.

"You want 'em?" Riff-Raff asked with a sly smirk towards the gutsy orange cat, and wave motion of his neck of the hotdogs to challenge Heathcliff to come take the hotdogs. "Come and get 'em!" Then Riff-Raff closed his eyes and then what he did next, he made a loud cat's 'meow' howl as something unexpected? "REeOOOWWwwhh…WWooWhhh!" After that, Riff-Raff jumped over Heathcliff, just as he missed the alley cat from trying to reach him.

Riff-Raff: _**Uh-huh**_

Heathcliff turn to look back at where Riff-Raff was running towards?

"But I'm warnin' ya, kid." Riff-Raff said his warning, as he jumped from a bus onto a taxi cab car and stood on it. Then, he began to sing "Why Should I Worry" during the theme of the moment.

Riff-Raff:_** One minute I'm in Central Park**_

Then the alley cat jumps from the car to a place that looked like Central Park to do a pose? But from a zoom out look, it was a billboard painting with the words 'Central Park Fashions' on it before he jumps off from a nearby car.

_**Then I'm down on Delancey Street**_

Now we see Heathcliff with a serious face expression trying to catch up to Riff-Raff, he jumps from a car, to biker's top head on his bike, to a truck, a taxi cab, then right into a sun-roof red car, startling the driver.

"What the?" The driver yelps from suddenly noticing something fell into his car?

"YIPES!" Heathcliff jumps from being surprise and from upsetting the driver to reach his hands out to get him.

"H-Hey?" The driver tried to get Heathcliff, but he got away just in time.

_**Say, from the Bow'ry to St Marks**_

Soon the red car Riff-Raff was on stops near a mixer cement truck, mixing it's stuff on a dug up road part.

_**Unh!**_

As Riff-Raff was standing the ground-top of the vehicle, he started to walk in rhythm along the rolling of the mixer.

_**There's a syncopated beat**_

Then Riff-Raff jumped to the other side and rode the mixer.

_**Like I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Soon Riff-Raff was showing up from the other side he landed on while it was in slow turning motion. Just then, Heathcliff shows up on the edge of the cement mixing truck, readying himself to pounce off the cool and calm alley cat.

_**I'm streetwise, I can improvise**_

Soon as Heathcliff jumped to grab the hot dog rope from the alley cat, Riff-Raff pulled it away which made the orange cat miss. Heathcliff missed and was sliding on the cement truck's mixing before the latter fell off. "Gulph?" Then Heathcliff landed in the wet cement on the ground while Riff-Raff sang, as he kicked open the cement slide for a purpose.

_**I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Riff-Raff then slids on the cement slide and landed on the wet cement and walked in it without it bothering him while passing Heathcliff. Speaking of which, Heathcliff looked away from the alley cat at his own paw covered in wet cement which made him stuck his tongue in disgust.

_**I'm street smart, I've got Toon York City heart**_

We see Riff-Raff walking out from the wet cement spot, jumped over a traffic horse with a sign saying 'Wet Cement' beyond here. Soon, as Heathcliff climbs on top of the traffic horse to watch curiously what this guy was gonna do next?

_**Why should I worry?**_

Soon we see Riff-Raff sticking the back of his paw feet against a water stream squirting from a hydrant and held the water as he used it to clean the cement off his feet, starting with his back left paw.

_**Why should I care?**_

Riff-Raff then switched feet, putting his right foot on the water stream to continue the cleaning.

_**I may not have a dime**_

Soon a determine and serious Heathcliff jump off the traffic horse from the wet cement, to approach the alley cat while his paws still had some wet cement on them.

_**But I got street savoir-faire!**_

Riff-Raff notice the orange cat coming at him, as he finished washing his paws and then unblocked the water stream from his left paw. "GUulph!" It hit Heathcliff during his charge right in the face, sending him flying backwards.

_**Why should I worry? Why should I care?**_

"Frrummphhmmm…." As Riff-Raff sang, he walked over a grate from which air was blowing upwards, drying him up a bit while his hot dog rope that was loose got blown up as well.

_**It's just be-bopulation**_

Heathcliff, now all soaking wet, still kept a stern look and walked after Riff-Raff and got on the grate.

_**I got street savoir-faire.**_

"FRruuphmmm….." Heathcliff felt the air blowing up and drying him off, but it kind of lifted him off the ground and floated for a bit.

_**Mm-hmm**_

Soon Riff-Raff walked off the grate afterwards for a pause of the signing. He then got on all fours and shook himself dry, sending drips of water everywhere. Riff-Raff turned around and saw something that would make one fall back over on their back, laughing. It was an unhappy looking Heathcliff, and he also looked like a big, orange furball.

_**The rhythm of the city**_

_**But once you get it down**_

Right underneath a sunglasses stand a man was selling, some hot dog rope was slipping underneath it. Heathcliff saw the rope of hot dogs and smirked with determination, as he ran towards the stand.

_**Then you can own this town**_

Of course, Riff-Raff hid behind the man selling the sunglasses, as he used the rope of hot dogs as a lure to bring the orange cat into the bait. "Claplshhmmm…." Soon Heathcliff accidentally rammed through under the cloth, caused the man to yelp when his sunglasses were flying in the air.

_**You can wear the crown!**_

As the sunglasses pairs were flying through the air, Riff-Raff sang out loud on the next part.

_**Why should I worry? Tell me! Why should I care?**_

A pair of sunglasses then landed on Riff-Raff's head, and he started to grove out in an all grooving move across the street. As he pass by, two female pets with their owner, went by the names (Need two cast?), and watched Riff-Raff as they admired him.

_**Say, I may not have a dime!**_

As he sang the next part, Riff-Raff walked like a cool dude down low to the ground before he jumped upward.

_**Oh! But I got street savoir-faire!**_

Soon, Riff-Raff was jumping from on top of a truck label 'A-1 Piano Movers' while jumping to dance his mellow mood before he jumped off an edge and seem out of sight…?

_**Why should I worry? Why should I care? Yeah…**_

Then suddenly, Riff-Raff had jumped onto a piano, which was lifted by a rope crate line. He then played it as he stepped on each key with only his tail playing the keys.

_**It's just doo-wopulation**_

_**And I got street savoir-faire!**_

As the alley cat was lifting up across the air, we return to the two female pets that saw Riff-Raff and sang as backup singers for him while looking to the other in agreeing and singing the same thing.

Amy and Cream: _**Everything goes**_

_**Everything fits**_

Suddenly by a bouquet of flowers, Riff-Raff grabbed them for some reason.

Riff-Raff:_** They love me at the Chelsea**_

_**They adore me at the Ritz!**_

Riff-Raff was dancing while the piano was still ascending in the air with flowers in his arms and tail. On "Ritz," Riff-Raff threw the flowers down to Amy and Cream, who looked at Riff-Raff lovingly.

_**Why should I worry? Why should I care?**_

Heathcliff had followed Riff-Raff all the way up a building, near a window label 'Credit Dentist O. Payne' and then with a serious face, got ready to pounce. "Gruugrumgrumgurmmmhh!" But Riff-Raff turn to see the act, as Heathcliff went to pounce and tried to grab the hot dogs, but had slid down the keys and fell off the piano.

_**Yeah. Even when I crossed at the line,**_

"YEeeeehhh!" Heathcliff yelps from his high fall, luckily, the orange cat sledded down a cloth roof and fell off it, down into a box of tomatoes. "GUulphmmm?" Now the orange cat got covered in squish tomatoes, just great.

_**I got street savoir-faire!**_

Then Riff-Raff jumped off the piano down from the same height to bounce off the cloth roof and bounce off a hot dog vendor's cart with an umbrella to land on a different car. Soon Heathcliff jumped out of the tomatoes and ran off to chase Riff-Raff's escape route. Realizing he couldn't catch him at his paste, he looked and jump onto a truck's step to give him a lift to follow the alley cat.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Other dogs, cats and animals, as they were all walking with their owners, saw Riff-Raff singing while standing on the car's roof just as it turn around from their spot.

_**I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Soon Riff-Raff replied his song while enjoying the ride with his sunglasses and all. One animal named (Chocie) was pulling from his leash and got free, as the other animals escape their owner's grasp to join the alley cat's singing beat that was just calling out to them.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

As Riff-Raff sang while enjoying the ride, he pulled up his sunglasses and decided to try something different. "Rig-Rubh, RAAubh!" Riff-Raff leaned over, and looked through the windshield, and made a silly face at the driver, known as Kaz.

"WAaahhh!" This startled Kaz really good, making him come to a halting stop.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Soon, as the car stopped, Riff-Raff was grooving off in stepping off the car. Then he was now walking on the street during the other cars stopping from the center traffic light from a four way split?

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Riff-Raff raised his head, and still sang out his song while being all cool in his own way. During this moment, more dogs, cats, and other animals were being walked by one man, which they all stopped from hearing Riff-Raff sing and became curious.

"Now come on, don't make me pull? Come on now…." The walker was telling the dogs to not be stopping, and was trying to get them to continue their walk. But they had a different idea in mind, and was pulling the man into the street which he couldn't slow the dogs down. "No, NOooo?" He was trying to stop this, but he was unable to stop the pets even with a raised voice?

Riff-Raff and chorus:_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Soon Riff-Raff sang while leading a group of chorus animals across the street like they were all in a parade.

_**I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Of course, some horns from cars honk at the animals to move out of the way from blocking traffic, but Riff-Raff just kept moving to his groovin. "REEEwwwWOOOooooohhhh!" Soon Riff-Raff jumped up a wall and on a fire escape metal stair rack, as he 'meow' to the rest who either howled or screeched out to the alley cat.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Then Riff-Raff jumps across the emergency fire escape onto another part of an alley turf ground. During which, he pass a group of rats that were stacked close to a lit fire, as they were groovin' to that cat's beat before joining in to sing.

The Rats: _**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

"REoWWWOoohhh..Oph!" While the rats sing, Riff-Raff was out in the alley, and made a loud 'meow' sound like a howl.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

However, Heathcliff crawled up from a pipe and stood up to look down at Riff-Raff walking all fine in thinking he lost the orange cat. Soon Heathcliff decided to tailgate him from afar, so he would see where Riff-Raff was heading too?

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

The song continues while we look from above the city, and move a bit across it towards the right side.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Of course, the voices started to grow softer, and above the city, clouds were showing up, blocking the view while seagulls flew over and made bird calls.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

The song was about near it's end, as we see from above the city, just near a bridge and some roads leading from in and out of the city, was a docking bay for ships. And from what's about to happen here will come to us soon….next time?

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"WHOooaah-WOoooohhhh….." Now we return with the audience applying out loud from watching such a magnificent clip. And still on the stage was the host, the MASK, the TV crew, the Freelance Police, the special video Author, VISION-KING, and the guest on the set, Heathcliff. From the positive energy in the atmosphere, it can be said without a doubt, that everyone was enjoying themselves from what they were just given now.

"Well isn't that fancy, they loved it?" The MASK spoke off with a wide grin, seeing the reaction the crowds showed from seeing that clip.

"Oh sure, make me look bad to get the funny reviews why don't'cha?" Heathcliff rolled his eyes in seeing how this went, he has his character reduce a bit, to make some laughs; real clever?

"I found it enjoyable!" Max smiled off to pointless point out his own thought on the matter.

"Course, 'you' would Max?" Sam shook his head in seeing that once again, Max was clueless of where they stood in how that effected other people.

"Don't threat Heathcliff, you're in character? Of course you have to play it out as it is in the original film, even if fanlike?" VISION-KING spoke to assure the orange cat, that he has to just act, that's all.

"Couldn't we stretch it out a 'little' bit, so I'm not a total whimp?" Heathcliff asked in liking it better if he could be a little more of himself in the story?

"We'll see?" VISION-KING responded in having to think over how to deal with such a question request later? "But from this story, many will look forward to looking for you Heathcliff, and will wonder if you, your gang of friends, even the Catillac Cats, will star in the film coming soon?" The man questioned how when this story is posted, if many fans will question how the new film of Heathcliff will star him and those from his series?

"Boy wouldn't that just scream, HUGE Sale outs?" The MASK spoke off camera in just knowing how that would catch the public's attention. "But tell us something else your highly-highness? What 'other news', do we have that we can gossip about now?" The green face man asked off in liking to hear more things they haven't heard of yet?

"Well, here's some interesting news to say?" VISION-KING spoke off in seeing that it's time for him to start stating something else he's got up his sleeve. "I have finally managed to prepare my Kingdom Hearts ReChain Of Memories…." He pause for the drama in the name of a story he's got ready, and…. "…The Reverse/Rebirth version, staring Jet the Hawk, his Rogues, and other surprises?" This news was heard clear as day, and many can imagine what the reaction would be.

"WAAAUHHHh-Hooooowwwhhhhhh!" The crowds went into an uproar, as many of them recall the original Kingdom Hearts story the King of VISIONS made.

"Wow, that really ends up shaking a crowd's attention?" Max spoke off in just seeing how wild up everyone is getting?

"I'll say, can't think if there was anything else to topple it?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in not knowing what could be better then this?

"But it does, and I'll get to it soon enough." VISION-KING stated off in having more news then just what he spoke of now even.

"Wait, wait, hold it now? Unless I'm mistaken, you said for…the 'second' version?" Heathcliff held up his arms in wanting to stop everything to point out something strange? "What about the first part of this sequel?" He asked in recalling, the sequel is staring the character in the second part, but what of the first?

"Ahahahah, what about the first he says?" The MASK chuckled in trying to find that somewhat humorist in believing it was a joke? "The truth of that matter is, gaaaugh…we're not sure?" He took a breath, and then just plainly stated how the answer to such a question…was unknown to them?

"It's true, I've focus on finishing the work that focuses more on the lonesome character to help make things be easier for myself?" VISION-KING shrug off his shoulders to admit, that he's worked on a part where it was the easier thing for him? "However, at this moment, I am afraid I won't be able to do the first part for some time?" He rubbed the back of his neck in admitting, that he won't get around to working on the Chain of Memories first part in staring the hero?

"Awww…." The crowds sounded dissatisfied to hear such news, as many had some high hopes?

"Oh come on, can't ya do something about it?" Max complained off in finding that news so unfair, it hurts?

"How's about you let him finish so we know Max?" Sam sternly told his partner to let their author finish what he has to say?

"While I would love to do the next part to prepare another KH version, focusing on the woodpecker & Looney Tunes alike, I'm taking a break from it?" VISION-KING explained that for the time being, he'll be taking a break from such work. "You see, I have a plan to firstly get a setup Original story prepared that will earn some attention?" He explained this out that for him now, he wants to get something else prepared…an originally created work.

"Ohhhhh, what kinda original story, if I be so bold to ask?" The MASK asked with sounding very interested in this juicy bit of info?

"This one shall involve two 'P' types to come together." The man on the monitor stated out in knowing full well, what he'll be planning to go with. "The theme will be; Pirates, and the last one will be center around….Ponies! Which means….." After just mentioning these names, it had already spread so far to reach all folks attention?

"PONY PIRATES! YEEEAAAAAAAaaahhhhh…." More of the crowd gone in another uproar, as they know of such an idea will 'rock' to their hearts content.

"Oh boy, looks like if we tried to stop this, the riot get out of hand?" Heathcliff shrug off his shoulders in a playful manner with a sly grin in where this is heading. "Still, gotta ask ya, is this the story of where you're focusing them pony characters from that new show 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' in a pirate age?" The orange cat asked off in recalling how the author here wanted to make such a story focus theme?

"Something like that Heathcliff, but different?" VISION-KING nods in agreeing to that answer while having other agendas. "In truth, it will focus more solemnly on the Mane Six on a cruise vacation, until pirates interrupt it, and cause new adventures to happen for everyone." He held his chin in recalling the events in what shall happen in such a story when it's presented.

"Man, and I thought I had to deal with the tension of getting folks to see me in action?" Heathcliff rubbed his noggin in hearing this news, sounds mighty interesting?

"So tell us, are you gonna start posting that kinda story?" Max asked off in thinking they'll see that soon now?

"Unfortunately fellas…..no, he won't do that?" The MASK broke the ice tension by sadly stating such a thing won't happen.

"Then what is going to happen here?" Sam asked completely puzzled in what they can expect?

"I shall prepare creating the work, and plan to announce when I shall unveil it!" VISION-KING announced forth that for him, he'll work around a story to make it be seen…in later timely speaking? "It'll be a tricky work to create, but one worth doing. Especially since I've prepared a pirate crew of pony types that I wanna star them in this story. My own OCs merged with the ever popular ponies of today." He proudly stated how when he's done, he'll have made a story staring his own OC creations into this fanlike original.

"Well sire, things won't be the same when you do that?" Heathcliff shrug off his shoulders to know that when such an event happens, things will never be the same or quiet again. "But what story will you post other then my own version?" He asked in returning back to himself in knowing the author must have more up his sleeve then just his own story?

"I'm glad you asked that?" The man on the monitor smiled to point forth that Heathcliff brought this up. "I know a lot of my loyal viewers & followers have waited patiently? After my Kingdom Hearts was done, I planned another story to be released?" When he spoke this off, many more ears were listening with curiosity. "But I wanted to share a Wizard Of Oz tale unlike any other, and it was a good thing I did, lots of folks seem to find it interesting?" VISION-KING stated off that from his other story, it caught a lot of people to see it, and love it too.

"Well of course it was, your humble grace? It had lots of bonus features." Sam nods with a smile in letting the man on the monitor know of the good work. "Staring drama, action, comedy, and special guest stars?" The K-9 detective pointed out a lot of good stuff seen in that Wizard of Oz Fanmake.

"Don't forget the most important piece of all times Sam?" Max interrupted his partner to wanna add something else in the talk. "That story included US too, as well as them ponies to give it that extra style?" The rabbit pointed forth in recalling what else made such a story interesting, it was the bonus cast.

"And if we know his highness here, he must have saved something extra juicy for this moment?" The MASK pointed out with a sly grin in having a strong feeling, more news, is on the way?

"Correct MASK, and I have saved something very nice for this moment." VISION-KING nods with an agreeable smile in having another surprise twist to the agenda here. "It's a work that I've given some of the ideals and plot stages to my dear author friend, JusSonic, in his own version, but this one of mine is different from his own choices?" From this point, the man became extra proud before he held up his arms. "I am proud to say, that I'll be introducing characters of my choice in a Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in my own SUBSPACE EMISSARY!" He declared forth the name of the story, as if being the proud announcer of what we can expect of this.

"WAAAUUGHh-AAAAAAAUUUghhhhh!" More loud applies were heard that seem to shake the entire stage set here.

"Yipes? Guess that one really is a crowd's pleaser?" Heathcliff yelped form the loudness with his hands over his ears. "Any louder, and one could go deaf?" He cracked a smile while rubbing his ears to get the oldness out of them things. "Just what kinda stuff can you tell us will be seen in that story?" The orange cat asked in liking some data and juicy bits on what they can expect from such a story that'll be big in it's name?

"Oh little orange cat, there's more then you think? Why…." The MASK spoke with a sly grin on his cheeky chin before continuing. "It's staring 'me' in it?" He changed into a poit in proclaiming that he'll be in the story version of SSBB.

"And me and Max will also be staring in that story as well." Sam pointed to him and the rabbit that the duo will be in that story.

"Finally, another chance to have our name in lights!" Max cheered off in loving this piece of news all the more now.

"We already are having our names light up, remember pal?" Sam pointed out to his dense partner about the fact already.

"Well yeah, but that's a neon-sign outside our office?" Max quoted to say about the 'name in light' thing by another matter, which made Sam sign in disbelief in hearing this now.

"Believe me, when I say that I have picked some good characters for the 'right' themes in how I'm going to present them." VISION-KING smiled to nod that for him, he has picked out very fine character cast for this next game-related story. "Those for drama, action, suspense, mystery, comedy, unexpected twist, and more cast choices that haven't been seen in such a story till now of recently?" Hearing all of this was enough to get a lot of folks attention. "The ones picked are both old and new, from popular on fanfiction to those even HARDER to find!" He stated that he's come across those that catch many others attention, but he's pick some that nobody seems to recall of much even now? "And for special occasions, a surprise around some corners in which 'some' are facts relating to my own IN-VISIONED thoughts in providing such good entertainment." He was tapping his fingers in having another twist to the manner, by preparing events to really earn a lot of attention on his next big story.

"Sounds like a winner if I ever heard of one yet?" Heathcliff smiled off to comment how hearing all of this, was just the thing to earn more attention alright.

"For now, perhaps I believe the time has come to show a 'little' bit, of what I have in store for my viewing audience?" VISION-KING humbly stated in feeling, a little demonstration is in order here? "MASK, if you would be ever so kind as to start showing what we have on the big monitor in the center, please?" The man that was king asked his green face friend to prepare the next screen for the showing here.

"No need to tell me, folks, if you're tuning in, standby!" The MASK responded off before getting everyones attention to focus here. "Trust me, this one is going to be the next big one on our page? Roll the film in!" He whispered this out to the viewers while covering the mike, and just before he gave the signal to start things up now. "Click!" Then once more, the MASK press a switch on the remote while aiming it at the monitor in the center of the stage set. "Brziiziz…Trisupvhmm…." The screen on the big monitor screen in the center of the room was getting turned on once more. And this time, showed us the title of the sneak peek of a new story to come, but more as a special short version, etc.

_**~V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G's Subspace Emissary~ ~(Opening Sequence For Beginning)~ **_

_**~We find a place, where all fighters can fight?~**_

Here, there is a floating tournament above the ground, where a big flat T.V. screen is shown in the center! The place is built later on for fighters to celebrate all those whole were worthy to compete. A tournament where any kind of cartoon characters (hero or villain) can face each other in a battle where everything could happen. A tournament called… Super Smash Bros.! Originally, it was a tournament organized by a mysterious being named Master Hand where eight chosen champions (with also four other champions added later) were fighting each other for fun on arenas based on their respective homeworld's. This un-expecting tournament was so successful that Master Hand decided to do another one exactly one year later. Which created the an even called Super Smash Bros. Melee, becoming more successful, as there was twice more of champions then that year, at less twenty-five to be exactly which included some villains? Now things are more different than the first two…as this new tournament called Super Smash Bros. Brawl, might just top it all!

In a very huge midair stadium, a lot of people were here to see the first battle. It was quite exciting. The first battle of this very-long awaited third tournament! Featuring two smash veterans! The spectators couldn't wait any longer to see that. Particularly two young women in a spectator booth specifically made for official fighters who were coming in the stadium only to watch the fight, not to fight.

The first person was an adult woman wearing a black vest sleeve shirt, a pink shirt inside it, a black skirt, black shoes, hair was long fowling black down to her shoulders, and brown eyes.

**Viper**

That's her name, a skilled fighter in material arts, known woman to keep her head in the game when things look bad and she was a 'Former Super Thief' before giving up her life of crime and becoming a good good which had her become a member of a team, the J-Team. She's close with friends with a great man known as Jackie Chan from his adventures, helping out, but not so good of influence for his niece, Jade. She does seem to be portrayed as a romantic foil for Jackie, which has been encourage by Jade, with whom Viper shares a close big-sister relationship. But moving on now…..

The second person to Viper's right was a girl who was Japanese, and had black hair in pigtails, blue eyes, dress in a red robe, with a blue belt and worn black heel shoes.

**Kimiko Tohomiko**

That's her name, she's the daughter of a rich and influential Japanese businessman, and is Xiaolin Dragon of Fire which she has power to create and control the said element. She's well acquainted with modern technology and is a quick witted and skilled fighter. But however, she can be quite short-tempered, especially when insulted because of her gender. But when calm, she shows deep care for all her teammates. She carries with her an indian pooch purse with three down feathers and a picture of a bird-like sparrow symbol on the front, her Wudia-Weapon 'Arrow Sparrow', and on her left arm is an emery armband with a tip pointed flower head which when activated, covers her entire arm with a diamond shape cover on the arm to the wrist which makes it into three pointed marks like daggers from a gauntlet. It's her Cat's Eye Draco when used by her Wudai-Weapon, enhances her powers.

_**~Characters are seen, as are others along the road?~**_

Soon, a trophy was tossed to the arena and began to live by itself. It became a Brazilian kid wearing a black robe with red trims tied together, plus a red chinese dragon mark on the outside leading down his shoulder arms, with a yellow sash, reddish pants, and black sneakers. He also had brown slightly curved quill fashion hair, dark-emerald green eyes.

**Raimundo 'Rai' Pedrosa**

Just as the name label says, that's his name, but he prefers to go by Rai by his pals. He is the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, and Shoku Warrior, or Team Leader of his pals, the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors. He's seen wielding a blue, glass-like sword curved like a lightning bolt in a golden handle with a brown grip, it's called the Blade of the Nebula. And on his right arm side is a blue shoulder pad which covers his entire right arm side in a metal coating. With this Wudai Element with his Wudai-Weapon, it increases his power. He turns to wave to the public, he say some fan-girls holding signs saying "We-Heart You, Rai!" which made this boy grin all the more.

_**~One comes in, and so does another in the same fashion?~**_

Another trophy was tossed into the arena. It became a A fifteen year old hedgehog, blue and-peach-skinned, and green-eyes. He's light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap cuffs, and white gloves with sock-like cuffs.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

Just as the name states, he's Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing on the planet…or any living being, known for being like the wind and for being free-spirited and adventurous. He's extremely benevolent and always keeps his word and he willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and adrenaline junkie. However, in times of crisis, he focuses entirely on the task at hand and sees it as truly serious with no real fun involved. He is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive.

As once again, the spectators cheered for him, since he's a great legend in being a local hero. Smiling, Sonic waved them as well. Then, the hedgehog looked at his most next known rival when being fast in the wind, the Xiaolin Team Leader himself. The latter grinned as he saw Sonic.

_**~As afterwards, both will begin to fight? But while doing so, others afar watch the bate?~**_

Meanwhile, in another part of this world…or rather, off this world! Lies within a Romain build room where there was a magical water, but what's more then that, was that someone was there looking into it, and waving his fist left and right in excitement! The figure worn a long red cape reaching to his ankles or his feet, wears a black body suit with four crystal buttons on the front, and a golden belt around his waist. He wears red and black stripe line wrist bands, yellow boots with yellow patterns on the black surface from the shoes to the knees, and he wears a viking helmet with wings on the ear tops. Has long blonde hair and clear blue eyes, as he seems to be watching this event and enjoying it before his name is reveal

**Thor Odinson**

As his name is stated, he is Thor, the mighty Thunder God, and son of Odin, the king of has the ability to control a planet's weather since he's a thunder god, so he can wield not only lightning and thunder, but most of all, wields a powerful looking weapon that's beyond heavy to any normal man with Super Strength called 'Mjolnir' which only he is worthy to wield.

_**~But soon entertainment is long gone, as tragedy enters the stage with a mystery?~**_

Then afterwards, they waved to the spectators. Kimiko, while still upset at Rai's behavior, couldn't help but enjoy her friend's victory. However, Raimundo noticed something strange, as if the ground beneath them was quaking suddenly, as he looked up to the sky. Soon, Sonic looked up in the sky as well. Here, they saw something unusual. It seemed like the blue sky was getting covered with very dark red clouds, which started to freak people in the stadium!

If everyone thought things were strange before, but not as much when a strange enormous thing appeared above the stadium. It was a large blue starship, in front of it's runway was palm trees lining it, seems heavily armed, it's engine seems to take up much of the vessel for great distances in short periods of time, and had some wings extended from the bottom to act like landing gears. **Note:** It's design may been influenced by the ships from "Space Battleship Yamato", especially the 'Andromeda' from the series. While the ship's flight deck resemble the flight deck of 'Battle 7' from "Macross 7", where the VF-11 Thunderbolt III (whom the ship resemble to) are launched.

Soon, those purple spores were merging to create figures before dispensing themselves to reveal their completed merge forms. They became green robots with black arms (no, not those from Shadow the Hedgehog) and black legs called Primids. They were appearing all over the field, and it looked like they weren't here for a good time, more like the opposite. This made two girls watch and yelp or gasped at the site of this display, as their friends are in trouble.

_**~A fight begins for not of sports, but for one's own survival?~**_

At that moment, Sonic, Viper and Kimiko all turned to see someone coming. It was a mysterious figure whose red and green clothes completely covered his body, except for his eyes. He was floating on the air by using a flying platform. The platform was holding a very big object.

**Ancient Minister**

With his name revealed, there wasn't much else to say for him. Then, the figure, now know as the Ancient Minister, released from his platform disk on a claw hook that had dropped the very big object on the ground. "POWWwhhh!" This got Rai into a defensive position which Sonic copied, Viper prepared herself while Kimiko looked a little nervous at what happened.

The object that fell was a mechanical black ball with an 'X' red color on the front, this was just spelling trouble. Then, two humanoid cyber robots came out from behind and inserted their arms in this object, opening it. The big black object was sparkly with it's red 'X' mark before in the center was a small black sphere incased in glass. A beeping noise is heard which caught Rai's attention to look down and see a timer appeared on it which revealed to him a great shock.

_**~Enemies come in different shape and forms?~**_

Suddenly, they heard a noise, as they turned their heads to see a voice called out from coming into the picture. "Hah!" Then, a boy with red spiky hair, white albino skin, and black scars painted under his eyes. He wore yellow goggles with spirals on them, a red tank-top covered by a gothic black lab coat, black trousers, black and gold boots, and a backpack with a pair of propellers sticking out flying him over to the face them. "THUD!" In his hands, he was holding a big cannon which he smack on the ground. As he smirks evilly, his name is revealed…

**Jack Spicer**

That's his name, the evil boy genius, and sometimes known momma's boy who whines. He tries so hard to wanna rule the world with his inventions and robots, yet ends up failing and losing against the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors or even against other big time Super Villains! But this time, he seems confident as he smirks at his targets of the hour.

_**~Where the hour shall stand for the heroes when their worlds come apart….only in time, can they gather to solve such a mystery?~**_

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"WOoohhh-Hooooooooh!" The crowds cheering voices were heard while we once again, return to the main stage set. The folks that saw that action were eating it out of their hands, it was intensively interesting, and would wanna see more of it.

"Well I gotta say, that was completely covering the whole 'Suspense…Is KILLING Me?' to a new level?" Heathcliff spoke off from what he's witness was truly, enough to make him wanna see more?

"I'll say, we barely got much out of that?" Max quoted off that for him, he barely got a chance to see enough action be displayed?

"Well there were older clips we've seen in the past?" Sam slowly pointed out that they once seen previous clips on the talk show, they just can't recall it much?

"Correct, and anyone who has seen them on our talk show, can see them again!" The MASK stated to the copper duo that if any old viewers wanna go over what was seen before, they can to see any clips relating to the new work. "So tell us kingy-baby? Any other news you wanna say before time runs out?" The green face man asked if there were other 'works' that the King of VISIONS has prepared for them to see in the future?

"Only this much." The VISION-KING spoke a bit in preparing his paste in how to answer that question. "I've already come across ideas like making a Hugo Fanmake, staring the Sly Cooper & the Cooper Gang as a bonus guest characters?" This statement caught many who are big fans of such a game character. "Course, then there's another I've made that's a Real Steel Fanmake I call, Real Steel Maverick, to use the robots from the Megaman X games?" More folks that were knowledgable on that film and of the famous Megaman X games nod in liking this. "To lastly, an ideal use for Flight Of Dragons Fanmake, but nothing else comes to mind there?" And once more, a lot more people found that a future story on such a film would be interesting to see.

"So is that all you've been able to think of?" Heathcliff raised an eyebrow in thinking, there was still a bit more to tell?

"Well yes, there is one more?" VISION-KING willingly gave in to say that he had one more last thing to mention. "Over the course, I've come to notice a Radio Daze from the Ren & Stimpy CD hasn't gotten it's own fanlike base? So I figure, why not start my own?" He shrug off his shoulders in seeing that from his recent showing, a CD only story of songs, has caught his attention. "It took time, but I've finally come to terms in what to make of such a story base around singing, make it into an open Nicktoons Fanamke. And so lots of stars from that story will be seen, which one's they are, I cannot say, that's where the surprise shall come in." The man on the monitor explained that in this course, he will create something to fit of a new work that shall be base around Nicktoon type cast stars.

"Drat! How am I gonna make a bet if I can't know who's likely to play a part?" Max cursed his moment where he can't know what will happen next?

"The moment you quit using a gun, which I doubt will ever come to terms of that day?" Sam rolled his eyes in making a sarcastic joke about the matter at hand.

"So tell us, have you anytime to be doing these things?" The MASK went off to ask the man on the monitor on what else he's got plans for?

"Right now, I've gotten a job which takes more of my attention, and leaves me with some exhaustion?" VISION-KING explained that from his other spot, he's busy working that makes it hard on his side. "While I'm trying to get by that and make my work, it's still proving tougher then anyone would guess?" He stated how from one of his points in working, he's trying to balance that with his love of making stories.

"Them's the breaks you're royaliness?" Heathcliff shrug off his arms before looking at a strapped watch on his wrist; and saw the time. "Whoops! Look at the time?" He yelped from seeing how far pass time has gone on for him. "I gotta go rough up old-Spike and make dinner plans with Sonya?" He explained that he's got a busy little schedule to keep, what with messing around a dog to dating the cat of his dream. "I'll catch you guys on the flip side, good luck here!" Heathcliff leaped out of his seat to prepare to make a run for it while giving a friendly goodbye.

"Seeya later alligator!" The MASK waved off to the round orange cat making his leave.

"Have a safe trip!" Sam waved off to wanting Heathcliff to have a swell time.

"And good luck around next eating contest!" Max spoke off this message which earned him some stares? "What? I thought he and Garfield do that every year?" He exclaimed off a random thought about the two cats in an eating contest, not likely?

"I should have know you try to be funny to know ends, Max?" The man on the monitor shook his head in playfully seeing such acts from the little rabbit. "Still, I'm looking forward to my own Subspace Emissary work to be seen, I'm sure lots of folks will enjoy it?" He spoke with a clear opinion on what shall come from his next big attraction.

"Please your highness? If anything, they'll love you more then they do now?" The MASK spoke off in simply knowing this author all to well in what comes next. "You've made such fine and exciting stories, it's no wonder you call yourself, King of Visions by title?" The green face man knew all but too well, how this author was indeed someone to make such creativity.

"Hmph-hmph, I see your point?" VISION-KING held a chuckle in trying to be modest before those around him. "But now, I believe it's time that I to, should be going?" He spoke humbly in saying that his time being seen, has but reached the end of how much time is left on the talk show?

"Awww….." The crowds sounded kinda sad when hearing this piece of news, they hate for the man to leave?

"Fear not, I will return next time?" VISION-KING held up one of his hands to make this statement be known. "And by then, I'm hoping I'll have finished more work then before?" He stated out in hoping to have a bit more of his works done around that timely moment in his career.

"I sure hope you do!" Sam nods in agreement to that statement there.

"I second agree to that motion!" Max responded off in also agreeing to the terms.

"No matter what your highness, you are still the man we love." The MASK smiled off to make his statement clear that in any event, the author here, is one they gotta love for his creative works.

"Thank you very much, so then…." VISION-KING nods to those watching this before turning his focus on everyone here. "Until next time, this here is the VISION-KING…signing out." He gave a farewell wave of a hand jester with a smile on his face. "Trispvhmmm…." It was around then, that the guy's monitor was turned off after signing off from the connection.

"So….what do we do now fellas?" The MASK asked off to look to the Freelance Police, pondering on what to do now?

"Well we can play games?" Sam spoke off in giving the first suggestion that they can do here?

"Does it include doing something stupid, horrific, and otherwise…dangerous?" Max asked off to his partner in what can be expected from such games including the rabbit's life?

"What do you think, genius?" Sam asked off with a rhetorical statement in how his partner believes they'll get out of this?

"I say, let me in on it!" Max cheered forth in willing to play the dangerous game, without any lack of sense.

"You boys go on ahead, I still gonna wrap things up here?" The MASK waved off to his two Freelance Police pals to start without him, he's gotta finish his broadcast here.

"Suit yourself MASK, we'll be behind the set?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in seeing the green face man make this statement clear for them.

"I call dibs on his fair share!" Max called forth in stating some claim while he and Sam were heading off of the studio set here.

"Ahhhhh? Same old, same old with them Freelance Police?" The MASK chuckled a bit from seeing this humorist scene, but put on a good face, as he wave to you people goodbye while having to say this to all of you. "Whelp, that seems to be all the time here, hoping to see you all again real soon, cause remember, the King of Vision is out there, _**En-Visioning**_ his Newest ideas, new Excitement, etc., etc., it's the same preparations, so stay tune, cause things are shooting for the stars!…Oh-yes of course…and Remember…." He jumped on his desk, made a running start pose, as he slowly lit out his words like a serpent talk kinda way, as he said this to you all. "Sssssssssomebody…Ssssssssstop Meeehh….AAAAahahahahahaAAAHHhhh!" That's were he dashed out of the room in smoke with his picture imagine laughing before it faded away.

* * *

**Message Note:** This week's near end, I'll post first my Heathcliff work, then in the beginning of next week, before the unvealing of my own Subspace Emissary. Just to let you all know what's gonna happen from here, so enjoy this.


	12. Chapter 12 Summer Month Surprises!

This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW

In a deep dark world, words begin to show up! "_You've dreamt of figuring out the latest gossip!_" Then a spot light appears in the tiny center stage of the screen, as the voice goes on! "_You're always wanted to know how things go weather from good to bad, or bad to good?_" At those marks, we start to move closer to the light source, as if wondering what's beyond it! "_Yet never in our lives can their be but one person….to make a difference…._" Then as we get closer, a solid shadow stands in the spot light, meaning that the voice is talking about this person here! "_He's the best at bringing smiles…._" The words appear over the new figure's head, as it goes on! "_The character to define the impossible…._" Next it showed up on his left side on his top shoulders while going on still. "_The man that knows no bonds to reality's rules….._" The next words appeared on his bottom right side near his waist, as they vanish afterwards…during a close to this introduction! "We introduce to you….." That's when we see the figure's face, as his face was green, like a mask!? More then that, he wore a yellow suit, pants, long sleeves, white shirt with a red tie with black spotted tie, a flat gangster hat!

"I'LLLLLLLLL Take over Boys!" The person was non other then the MASK, and with a grin, he smiled to you people with this too say! "Show time, folks!" "Snaph! Courfhhhh!" The green figure then snapped his fingers as a spotlight shown on him and music started playing.

The Figure: _**I….Got'cha with my winning smile**_

The figure brings his smile to display while stretching a gloomy dog's frown into a smile!

_**I'm a living lesson, fare with style**_

He spins around, changing the scene and putting a mouthful of cigars in most annoying folks mouths!

_**just can't help, but stare at myself all day!**_

As he lean on their shoulders, he jump and sat on a rail that swings down while his cigars blow up in the other cranky folks faces!

_**I'm a going gecko, woofing draco, of pogoing , breaco, **_

Now we see the man popping his teeth and eyeballs out, then in another seen is him as a busted robot, then him dressed and riding a carriage in roman times style. Then appears as a little girl only she brings out her big pack of guns from outta nowhere, now he's seen dancing in a knight's suit of armor with a lady, and lastly grooving his normal looking self body while adjusting his hat right!

_**Vivi, foot flop**_

He's next seen flip-flopping in mid air before he drops down to face someone!

_**Somebody Stop Me!**_

Now we see him as a ninja with twin swords in each hand while his mask is covered…by a ski mask with long white silk hair ponytail!?

_**Ricky Van-dibah, faces like mine!**_

Now he's making faces, and pulls an officer's underwear over his face. Then he zooms out, but his hat is left behind…

_**Don't come on down a dozen, there's a lot to be found**_

Until his arm stretches, grabs his hat from falling to the ground. In the next scene, he pulls his tie to expand his buttocks to cushion a car about to ram him!

_**Hay when they made me, yah they broke the mole!**_

He's in the next scene with robbers in a cowboy's outfit, but pulls his hat down and comes out as a Shakespear person! Then in the next scene, he's grabbed by a rocky-blob creature, but gets a hammer out and smashes the thing to pieces with a stupefied face.

_**Open the tides, stay in and refine**_

He appears to trip someone chasing him, then next appears in a scene chowing down in front of a T.V like a Sports-fan watching the game even with a drinker hat on!

_**Totally Outta my MIND!**_

He spins into a room by the door, stops spinning and holds his eyes out which would really freak most folks out!

_**Oaaahhh…**_

In another scene, an evil man by his shades is seeing something on the paper, which his glass shades reflect off mostly!

_**Villains in everywhere, it sounds like they decorate prison cells**_

Three thugs are see…getting captured by a squids tentacle and taken to who knows where? Then a spooky door opens from nowhere, with an evil villain entering the scene!

_**Green goes with anything, if they ask…SEE!?**_

Then the green faced figure dressed as a painter is seen as he paints a big silent thug with green paint on his face, and then tosses the brush and paint container away! Just afterwards, he begins to drive his motorcycle up a wall in defining the laws of gravity.

_**Well their's one last thing I got to sing about!**_

Now we see the green face man on a smashed piano, pushes one key for though, at that the scene changes again with his mouth dropping from shock!

_**Open up Wide! And Really Shout!**_

Then another scene shows the figure in his motorcycle leather jacket in a few stories high off the ground, before he begins to drop…by his bike! Then but his neck and lastly his right eyeball sticks out as he drops!

_**WOooohhhhh….LOOK OUT!**_

Suddenly the figure is seen in another scene where his dum-buggy ride smashed front first into the ground, he jumps out in a duck-hair looking cool's man as he looks over his smashed ride!

_**This…Is…The…MAAAAAAaaaaaaaassSK!**_

We see him again spinning around before posing, making himself look good before the others could say anything, he's standing on something to be…of a letter, and more over….words showed in front of him!

(After going behind the scene were the words 'The Mask' in big, green, capital letters Appeared to cover the screen itself. And under them were labeled Talk Show, but in Aqua-Green coloring!) Then he appeared again to cover the introduction scene, with a sly smile as he spoke this out! "Ssssssssmokin!" This was non other then the MASK, a famous character of comedy, a vigilante hero if you would say, out on the run by the law and getting into trouble while saving the day, what a time!

"WaaaaaHOooooowwwwhhhhhhh!" Suddenly the lights begin to shine on a stage while the crowd in the audience cheers! It looks like a normal platform of any normal stage, design to look like the inside of a building, sofa's, love-seats, and couches for only the people coming in to sit down in with a large table for them to either set things on like meals or paperwork, or to set their feet up! But on the right side was a fancy office desk that had a lamp, a coffee mug, telephone, etc. junk stuff, and with a comfy office chair to sit in, this was the host's place to sit! Behind the host's spot was a large-Mini Flat TV screen set, and out in the grand center of the room was a Extra-Large Flat TV set with the show's title on it!

"WoRRUUUummmmmoooooffffffhhhhhh!" Suddenly a yellow tornado spins into the room which everyone's attention on it, as it stops spinning! "Ssssssssmokin'!" The MASK now appears in his usual outfit while taking a blow to the crow. "Thank you, thank you, you are all much, 'MUCH' kind to little old me!" He then jumps in the air and falls right into his sit with his legs up and his hands folded while smiling towards you viewers. "Welcome back once again, it's been a while, hummmm…since you last heard, again of the again-das, so on around, where am I now, the ninths?" The green faced man waved off in knowing it's one of those days that they've done this so many times, it's old news.

"Haha-hahahahaa….." The crowds were heard laughing at the finny joke the MASK made, especially for it being so true?

"Today only, have we got more news, it should be bad, cause it's good?" The MASK proclaimed out with a wide smile in knowing, they have a special that will just please the audience. "But first, as usual, we have our main man of the hour, here he is…VISION-KING!" The green face man held his left hand behind him in presenting…their host of the most.

"YEEEeeaaaahhhh!" The cords cheer, as by the side of the MASK's office desk over his head, a monitor screen came on showing the King of VISIONS himself once more.

"Salutations & Greetings MASK, another fine moment we're having here?" VISION-KING humbly spoke in seeing all things well from his monitor screen.

"Indeed we are, and I can't imagine….Why NOT! Gahahahah!" The MASK shrug off while making a joke at this typical hour.

"Funny as usual MASK, so where are Sam & Max?" VISION-KING spoke off in seeing the humor performed before asking where the Freelance Police might be?

"Around, last I heard, they were tending to a cow be being doctors?" The MASK spoke off in last recalling where those two coppers are were being doctors to a sick cow? Two words: oh boy?

"Dwovveee…../MoooOUUWOOoohhh!" In the back of the set stage, there was the sound of a needle injection, followed by the cries of a cow? "KICkfruvhmmmmm!/WAAAAAAaughhhhhh!" Then followed by the sound of a strong kicking force, before adding the two different screams? "SMASsshrufhvmm….." Suddenly, coming on stage were Sam & Max, smacking faces first into the ground while it looked like they got their butts kicked; literally?

"I said to wait until the cow was unconscious before sticking her with a needle, brick-head?" Sam sternly address to the rabbit himself for forgetting that one simple manner in treating a patient.

"Yeeesh, and I thought ground beef couldn't hit so hard? Was I wrong?" Max groans off to say from what happened was not what he was at all, expecting to take place.

"Well now, I see this gang is still acting as their usual selves." VISION-KING smiled from his monitor in seeing how things were looking for the Freelance Police & the green mask host of the show.

"Oh we're still peachy perfect, sire." The MASK saluted off to the big man on the screen with a cheery grin.

"Yah, you can kick us down, but I'll flatten those other types flat!" Max stood up in declaring a little known fact in what he can do when the chips are down.

"You're still the ego-maniac we know and love Max?" Sam stood up to shake his head in hearing another of Max's crazy antics.

"By the way boys, is our little 'obstacle' course ready for 'you-know-who' to appear?" The MASK spoke off with a sly grin on his face in wondering how something they got prepared for a certain 'guest' is gonna appear.

"Already finished it just before we tried our cow-experiment, which I need to see about a certain 'payback' is in order?" Max pointed out in stating while a sneaky evil expression was mostly seen in a hidden agenda with a 'certain' cow kicking patient he'll really make them feel like they outta be in a hospital.

"Otherwise, it's fully fine, and ready to be test course by any extreme sports competitor out there." Sam stated off in letting the group on the stage know they are up for goes with this course of theirs.

"That's good to hear, because there is one guest I like for us to introduce now. MASK?" VISION-KING nods his head in approving the matter before looking to the green host man to take over.

"You got it VK!" The MASK nods off with the 'A-Okay' sign mark before turning to the cameras. "Ladies & Gentlemen, boys & girls, etc. & etc., listen up! Today in making his appearance is the one…the only, the Man Of Action in the world of Sports! Alex Mann; The Action Man!" He proudly was announcing forth in who was gonna be making an appearance on today's show. "Que. the song number boys!" He turn to the copper duo in signelling them to begin a song number at this time.

"Roger!" Max gave a thumbs up on that response in what they gotta do now.

"Already done." Sam issued from holding a button controller in his hand and face it up. "Click!" The K-9 press a button from that remote, and something began to happen.

"Thruspvhm-Truspvhm-Truspvhm, TRssusuvhmmm…" Suddenly, afar were stage lights flashing on an obstacle course of such complex workings from ramps, poles, different loop-de-loops from up, down, swirl, side-ways, etc. enough to make one's head spin? Not to mention, having a set of traps of spiky pits, flame-throwers, almost impossible item retrievals, it looked like a madman thought this up, A.K.A. Max? But then atop of a long tall ramp was a being in question to take on the challenge here. A young man, who had nicely straight black hair, blue eyes, wore a blue coated sports suit gear for any and all adventurous events, like wearing… wore a blue helmet with yellow stripe lines on the sides of the cheeks and a lower visor to protect the eyes. Inside his suit, he had on tan pants, a dark blue shirt with his own logo of his name on the left top shoulder spot, black shoes, wore a fancy watch gizmo on his left wrist, and surprisingly had a blue hood-cloth around his neck area. Soon afterwards, an electric drum-jam beat of instruments were beginning to play forth, musta been the song the MASK queued for this stunt show.

Alex road off on a skateboard going down a ram, doing a an amazing 350 spin twist before grabbing the board, and swung it off on a score board that allowed it to fit. And soon the man used his suit to skate down loop-de-loop twist turns with some rope swinging and pulling machine motions. During the moments, the crowds were literally cheering in seeing this action.

Group: _**AIM it Up!**_

Soon he zoomed up over a tall ram jump, and did a spinning twister dive upwards to downwards motion.

Solo: **Aim It Up!**

Suddenly, some expanded wings came up from his back, giving him flight from a super-turbo power fan that blew him way over the ceilings through a skyroof.

Group: _**Action Man!**_

Soon the man was suddenly dodging what were hovering disk launchers in the air.

Solo: **Action Man!**

Then he dives through a tube that was hovered in the air, spiraling through it over the highlighted lines to earn extra points.

Group: _**Aim It Up!**_

Then afterwards, coming out of the tunnel, the man of action retracted his wings to dive pass arrows being fired?

Solo: **Aim It Up!**

Alex dives back into the studio, where he was targeted by….lasers? Don't ask?

Solo & Group: _**Action Man! (Action Man!)**_

And he was rotating himself to dodge, and swipes a dummy damsel from a hanging position in his arms.

Solo: **Aim It Up, Action Man!**

Alex was skating while holding the dummy to skate down a deconstructing obstacle course? Talk about poor workmanship?

Group: **Greatest Hero Of Them All!**

And soon, he zoomed off the last ramp before an explosion took out everything, even blinding the audience & host viewers to not see what's happening?

**Action Man!**

And then busting through a paper logo of the Action Man symbol, Alex Mann made it through, unscaled and dummy damsel secure before placing her on the ground. And this moment, the song ended, and the man remove his helmet for a better view of his real face.

"WAAAAAahhhh-Hoooooohhhh!" Much of the crowds were cheering from finding that action display moment truly UNBELIEVABLE, almost impossible to have perform, it this man has done it!

"Ha-haaaa, boy they really ate that moment up?" The MASK laugh off in seeing the crowd go crazy from such a stunt performance on hand.

"Wait? That was something to eat?" Max asked off in being lost in what they were just talking about now?

"Let's not start another sarcasm lesson again, little buddy?" Sam shook his head in seeing his partner really miss the point of their discussion.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you?" Alex smiled off in giving a hello greeting to those on the stage here.

"It certainly is a pleasure & an honor for us to, Mr. Mann. Or should many address you as; Action Man?" VISION-KING addressed off the guest appearing on the show here as he was pleased to meet him.

"Just Alex is fine, sir." Alex held up his left hand in wanting to be simply address, by a first name basis.

"Wait, isn't the Action Man suppose to be that really bulky guy with the commando squad? What were their names; Action Force?" Max asked off suddenly in thinking this Action Man person is different for some reason?

"No, you're thinking of Action Man TV Series 1995, which was a cartoon." Sam explained to his dense of a partner that this guest was not the same character from another series with a similar name.

"Right boys, this one is straight up from 2000 from the TV Series: Action Man, Greatest Heroes Of Them All, CGI work kinda show! In short, he's an extreme sports athlete, but with skills to take on danger to the extreme!" The MASK proclaimed off with a toothy grin in staring at the camera in really getting the work in who they have here REALLY is! "So, how's it feel to be on our show?" He turn to the guest in wondering how he likes it here, appearing on their show that is?

"Well, it's mutual, seeing I've gone through similar interviews in the past?" Alex shrug off to say that he's been handling such things in the past. "But I have to say, that obstacle was almost pushing the luck?" Alex issued about what he went through while sitting down in the sofa coach near the green mask host.

"Well now, and here we almost thought it was too much?" Sam spoke off in being curiously puzzled about the matter at hand here?

"Especially after I depleted all of the state's saving money to build a death-defining obstacle course?" Max issued off something that was almost incredibly stupid of him to do, as the reckless president of the United States?

"Hahahah, yah, well I come across those a lot with super villains." Aelx laugh this off a bit in stating he's gone through similar feelings with others, namely those trying to due him in.

"Speaking of which, I for one come across a discovery about your own cast role in many stories on fanfiction?" VISION-KING spoke forth in wielding up his left hand to project a sphere to look within it, finding an answer about Alex Mann's appearance in fanlike stories. "Which apparently is…between some that know & remember, and others….a mix with other shows about it being of a man of action?" He spoke a bit with a half-smile expression in where this Action Man stands between others adding him or just a mis-confusion by the program searcher?

"Well, as long as folks still know the Action Man, doesn't matter which they remember it as?" Alex shook his head with his still ever positive smile on his face about the manner.

"Wait, are you for real? I drop a BOMB at the White House if folks didn't remember who I Am!" Max asked off completely stump in hearing what this guest was saying, and he felt mad about the whole thing enough to blow something up.

"One problem genius, you're presidency, so that means you lose what's yours." Sam pointed out a small detail on what the physic rabbit failed to recall is his, and he just lose what is his property.

"Oh right, I forgot?" Max responded off suddenly in remembering that sorta thing just now?

"Typical response?" Sam shook his head in seeing the rabbit was once again, not always thinking straight or ahead.

"Well lets cut to the chase, shall we?" The MASK cut in between discussions here to prepare another topic on their chatter broadcast today. "Tell us kingly baby, what's the topic today?" The green face man looked to the man on the monitor with any 411 details here to be shared?

"The big plans for the unavailing of my next new story to be posted, staring Action Man himself, but there's more." VISION-KING issued off in what he'll be presenting for all to see, the next big story staring Alex Mann; the Action Man himself. "In this story, it's a tale of Sleeping Beauty, and you MASK, as well as the Freelance Police, shall be apart of it." The man on the monitor pointed out in stating who are gonna be apart of this story.

"YEEEESSsss!" The MASK cheered off so loudly, that the entire stage was almost rumbling beneath the wail? "Finally, I was beginning to feel a bit left out in missing my other moments to star in stories?" The green face man exclaimed off in almost thinking he been forgotten in other stories, but now his time to appear has come again.

"Heck, this should be fun, we're in another story Sam?" Max exclaimed off in seeing this was another golden opportune moment for him and Sam to be apart of.

"And our key roles are pretty obvious too." Sam stated off in having a good guess in what roles the duo coppers are gonna play as.

"Correct, you three play the fairies, or wizards in this work. But there's more." VISION-KING issued off in what the roles the three that work on the stage will be as in his next work. "In this story, I've decided to add a little 'spice' in the mix." He waved off his right hand to pinch it in how there's one addition to the mix of his story planning.

"And what kinda spicy mix are you going for?" Alex Mann asked curiously in whatever could make this new story bring out a spicy twist?

"Why, some favorite extra cast members in this work, of course." VISION-KING proclaimed in stating the obvious answer to the question without delay. "Who here knows of a series from Disney called: American Dragon: Jake Long?" The man from the monitor asked the audience if they know the name of that series?

"WAAAAAHHHHh-HOOOOOWWwwhhhhh!" Suddenly, the crowds in an uproar in hearing the name and going wild over it just now that was near ear-perching screams.

"Wooh! Looks like the audience knows who you're addressing?" The MASK spoke off from removing his hands from his ears in how the crowd really loved who VISION-KINGS other cast would be in his next story?

"They should, Jake Long has been standing on the popular poll with other major fan favorites for a long time, and many know and seen the series to know what they like." VISION-KING spoke off in stating how the research shows how much fans remember American Dragon: Jake Long, it's not that much problem to know.

"So by adding those characters in the story, you're hoping it'll catch lots of attention, right?" Sam stated in knowing what the man on the monitor is trying to help achieve here.

"It's a scandal in itself by making folks crawl to you by offering them something they truly wanna see that they REALLY love more?" Max stated off a different view of opinion on how the matter is to 'sucker' folks into seeing something, no matter what as long as popular characters can be seen.

"Way to put that lightly, chower-head?" Sam dryly looked to his partner for 'really' trying to bring a positive view to their live broadcast.

"Eh, I call them as I see them?" Max shrug off his shoulders in not caring, so long as he says what's on his mind.

"Still, I'm amazed you thought of me staring with other celebs?" Alex Mann looked to the others with a smile in how the plan was to have him be stared in a story, and with many other cast to boot.

"Pleeehhheeease, when VK gets to work, he VISUALIZES things nobody could have ever foreseen." The MASK spoke off very humorestly in how the matter of the mind could be handle of their author's way of doing things. "So, what else yah gonna tell us here?" He looked to the man on the monitor if their was more to be told about now?

"Ah, that will be secret, but the villain I've chosen will be someone from who I've once seen long ago?" The VISION-KING spoke forth in wanting to keep more things a secret, but has one more thing to tell about the villain of his choice. "From the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers TV Series, the mistress of evil role shall be given to…Rita Repulsa!" The man on the monitor slowly spoke forth, and then made a strange wicked expression in announcing…the villain name to appear.

"THruspvhm-Thruspvhmmm.../AROOOwwhhhh!" Suddenly, there was flashes of thunder & lightning storms, followed by howling wolves that was pretty much making lots of the folks freak out and be scared over the news along with hearing that name.

"Hay keep it down over back there!" Max shouted off in the back of the stage set with a snappy attitude.

"The wolves must be playing with the lights & sound effects again?" Sam spoke off in thinking what was clearly going off that was not seen by camera.

"Typical wolves, always frisky when you try raising them before releasing them in the wild?" The MASK rolled his eyes in issuing off about this subject in what's going on that was very randomly weird.

"Boy, guess you fellas don't ever have a dull moment around here?" Alex Mann stated from seeing how things running around here are by far….not something to be seen on a normal daily basic?

"MASK, I believe it's time that we show the clip of what we got for our viewers of the new story to come?" The VISION-KING looked to the host of the show in having the time for the moment to see a little clip for the audience to see what they can expect.

"Right-o, and for you viewers out there, get ready now?" The MASK looked out to the viewing audience, as it's time for the plan he's ready to show. "So without any delay for ourselves, here's a nice sneak preview of the new story coming to you all very soon." The green face man announced before searching for the remote control for the big monitor in question before…he pulled it out from in his coat. "Click!" He pressed the remote after aiming it for the screen to show us all everything now. "Trisisvhmm…zizizivhmm…." The big center monitor turned on, as the fuzz clear, an opening title was presented for the showing of this clip.

_**~Sneak SCENE FROM: Sleeping Beauty In Action (Opening Song Intro)~**_

We suddenly find ourselves in a strange area of place during the opening display work?

Narrator:_ In a far away land, long ago, lived a king named King Arthur and his fair queen Guinevere. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born and they called her Felicia._

Chorus: _**Felicia**_

Narrator: _Yes, no one knows how they came by that name, but she filled their lives with sunshine and happiness. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day._

Chorus: _**On that joyful day**_

_**On that joyful day**_

As our story begins, the crowd, made up of subjects, poor people, friends, families, weirdoes, etc. goes to the palace to meet the new infant known as Felicia.

Chorus: _**Joyfully now to our princess we come,**_

Within the palace grounds, many different folks, etc were coming by horses, carriages, and many other modes of transportation.

_**Bringing gifts and all good wishes too.**_

As they moved on, most of the other folks either walk or entertainers as they are just perform on the streets themselves.

_**We pledge our loyalty anew.**_

More folks and other royals were coming, flagons, band players, you name it, they got them coming as far as any eye would see!

_**Hail to the princess Felicia!**_

Soon we begin to head to another place, as we see a bridge with many folks going over it.

_**All of her subjects adore her!**_

Turns out most of those going over the bridge were knights riding on horses while others just hold flags above their heads, coming to hail to the new princess!

_**Hail to the King!**_

First one's to pass was a black and blue armor knight wielding a spear in his hand

_**Hail to the Queen!**_

Then coming behind were troops of red horses with black armor knights hold spears diligently.

_**Hail to the princess Felicia!**_

As the red horses with black knights continue to pass, so did a few black and blue armored knights as well.

_**Health to the princess,**_

Soon some black and blue armor knights riding blue covered horses are outside with many others line up it seems!

_**Wealth to the princess,**_

Turns out, the line is moving to go up towards where at the top of the hill, is a castle, belonging to the king and queen of the newborn princess!

_**Long live the princess Felicia!**_

Soon each sides of knights and royal members continue to move about for entire.

_**Hail Felicia!**_

Now outside the palace, the drawbridge lowered, people are walking across it to get inside.

_**Hail Felicia!**_

Now inside the palace's courtyard, knights from two different kingdoms, one red and blue march on while riding their horses.

_**Health to the princess,**_

As they did, the other folks continue to follow in line to where they are heading while some are carrying their flags that have their logo symbols on them.

_**Wealth to the princess,**_

Soon it shows just about everyone that has a nobel title and somewhat name has come on this special day.

_**Long live the princess Felicia!**_

Now soon, we begin to zoom away from the folks below and focus more on the castle itself!

_**Hail to the King!**_

As more knights continue to pass by, we see something above the gate into the palace besides flags showing symbols and such for this celebration.

_**Hail to the Queen!**_

Above the palace's gates were a shield was place, a knights helmet mountain on the top part along with spears crossing over from the inside of the shield like an "X" mark to symbolize the kingdom perhaps.

_**Hail to the princess Felicia!**_

Inside the castle, later, the crowd gathers, some of them looking into Felicia's crib as her parents Arthur and Guinevere look on proudly, welcoming their guests.

Narrator: _Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good king Arthur and his queen Guinevere made welcome their life long friend._

A group of trumpeters played a fanfare as an announcer, who looks like a chinese old man, short, wears a dark-blue rob, white hair and mustache. His name was Loa Shi, the Chinese Dragon who can look human, but can change into a dragon as well, as he made the announcement of the arrivals. "Their royal highnesses, King Simon Gray and Prince Alex Mack!"

Two figures enter the room. The first figure is a mid-age brown man, brown eyes, but hard to see with his sunglasses covering them, wearing a dark blue jacket, dark blue jean pants. His name is Simon Gray. With him was a little boy who looked a little nervous as he carried his gift for Felicia. He had black hair, blue eyes, wore a light-blue outfit like tux for this special event. His name is Alex Mack, Simon's adopted son.

Simon and Arthur come towards each other and embrace, before Simon gestures to Alex to come over.

Narrator: _Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Alex Mann, Simon Gray's adopted son and heir to Arthur's child would be betrothed._

Alex comes over to Guinevere, who leads him over to Felicia's crib, so he can have a look at her.

Narrator: _And so to her, his gift he brought, and looked, unknowingly, on his future bride._

For while many not see it, Alex was still very young, but even he question about his 'bride' to be with a raised eyebrow?

Near Loa Shi was a Shar Pei, looked very old, and in fact, he was 600 years old! His name was Fu Dog, a guardian animal to Loa Shi and his family, he's particularity skilled at potion-missing, he's able to walk on his back paws while his front are used as hands. He names the old chinese man in the gut while whispering to him about this sneery in a Brooklyn accent! "Boy gramp's, I betcha he's all giggling inside for his bride to be! But ain't she a little "Young" for him, Agu-gu-gu-guwwwoh!" He let out a laugh for making a joke while holding his sides, he found it funny while Loa Shi, only signed.

"Fu Dog, this is a scared event, and where is Jake and Haley!" Loa Shi reminded while asking where certain folks are.

"Yo Gramps!" The two turn around and saw a red skinny dragon, with black, green zag line hair flying down to the old man and dog with a small pink dragon with black ponytails. The red dragon magical begins to transform and turns into a boy looking fortune wearing a red jacket, long dark-blue jean shorts, his name was Jake Long, the American Dragon, and being grandson to Lao Shi. "How's it hollering."

Then the little pink dragon transformed herself, she turns out to be a little girl no order then seven. Wears a white shirt inside a pink long sleeve shirt, a purple skirt with yellow flowers on them. Her name is Haley Kay Long, she is Jake's little sister who is quite intelligent, talented, a bit of a perfectionist, a bit of a goody two shoes when it comes to pointing out her brother's fails, much to his announce. Though she cares for him, deep down, she got her powers earlier in her stage has tried to be her brother's back-up. She waves to her grandfather with a cheerful smile. "Hi grandpa, we manage to gather up some good folks for security measures!"

Then came three more figures, one was a korean dragon of light blue scales, black hair, and she began to transform herself like the other two. She appeared to be a young adult, her hair longer, long light blue skirt, long tan-yellow shirt, a bean neckless around her neck. Her name is Sun Park, a korean dragon and Haley's dragon master teacher, as Lao Shi is to Jake. "Greetings, Lao Shi!" Sun Park bow down to greet the old man in respect.

Then the other figure approached, a black teen girl with black hair tied into two buns, brown eyes. She wears a long sleeve light-blue shirt, a violet short shirt outside, dark tan green pants. Her name is Trixie Carter, a sassy, vivacious and is a judgmental character, she is usually the most level-headed and responsible of her friends with Jake and the other boy and she's a fashion enthusiast. "Yo Jacky's gramps, what's up!" Trixie waved while giving it the old "what's up" routine slang.

The last person was a teen boy, brown harm brown eyes. He wears a dark-blue shirt, long orange sleeves inside, brown pants, and wears a snow-cap on his head. He's Arthur P. Spudinski, but everybody just calls him Spud, though he appears to be slow-witted, he is actually a genius, but likes to be someone in the meddle of it all. He waves to Mr. Long while giving him the heads up of his own. "Yah, we heard of this event happening, and we….yah know, came to check it out." Spud replied in a casual way of speaking in terms.

"Ih-Yah, this event is a special event for a different breed of creatures that exist between the magical world itself." Loa Shi exclaimed over the two human children of something major about to happen here right before their eyes.

"Yep, turns out that these folks can age differently then us, and this entire land can change over a fast amount of years while anyone non-from the place, hasn't age at all! Even more, the amount of time and years from this place from back home, makes you think about enjoying a nice vacation here and after so years, yah return to the one day off yah got! I tell yah, if I lived here, everyday I look in the mirror and after 20 years, I haven't changed a bit, LITERALLY! Ah-guguguguwwwoohh!" Fu Dog explained while making a crack joke comment about it. Seems that since anyone that aren't from this kingdom, won't age no matter how many years go by, strange indeed!?

"Woah, that's really something!" Spud said in surprise, he and Trixie were surprised to hear of such a long period here won't change their age, and that they wouldn't be gone long from their homes one bit!?

"Oh that's right, did you guys bring….Rose!?" As Jake was about to ask for someone, he then saw a girl in a purple hunter's get-up, wielding a spear staff with magical energy. She had long blonde ponytail tied in a circular knots with blue eyes. Her name was Rose, a former member of an evil group called the Hunts-Clan, and the love-interts of Jake Long who also shares his effecting for her. She waves to him as he waves back, knowing his question was now answered just now.

"Hi Jake, remember us…" Then two girls with red hair and green eyes came from behind the girl. They looked like twins, with them both having identical red-hairs only one had a long green dress, wore sandals, a pink-purplish blur flower in her puffy low down hair and seemed cheerful while the other one wore a tan dark yellow dress, a long blue jacket, a black band neckless, wears boots, has her hair just slouch down without much care. Their names are Sara and Kara, descended from the Oracle of Delphi, each possessing the ability to see into the future. Kara only sees good things occur, but she is very moody and sullen, reason why is that foreseeing all of life's good moments renders them without meaning for her. Sara sees only bad things occur, but she is very happy and cheerful, reason why is that foreseeing bad moments leaves her constantly looking at the positives of things and being cheerful at any good news. Sara was the one who spoke, as her eyes glowed yellow, meaning she's seeing something in the future and it's something bad no doubt, as she speaks. "Your will!"

Then Kara's eyes glowed yellow, meaning something good must being happening in her site of the future. "And your marriage with a happy family, a wonderful job, protecting magical creatures, raising two children, and a loving wife! Yah…simply basic life standards if you ask me!?" She waved off the manner in what she saw was not too much of what she like or hasn't seen.

"Heh, huh, thanks for the heads up, I think!?" Jake chuckled nervously at the news, while blushing at the same moment from seeing Rose before turning away from her site for the moment.

"Uhm, sorry were late, Jake!" Rose apologies, feeling like she understands why the dragon-boy is acting shy now, after hearing his future told.

"It's not you, it's our other visitors, they are still missing? And every minute is being waisted, I don't know if the two king's can wait much longer!?" Loa Shi exclaimed, looking over his shoulders to the royals, worried if the other guest don't arrive soon, then….

At this moment, the entire scene goes dark before anyone could ask what else would be next?

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"WHOooaah-WOoooohhhh….." Now we return with the audience applying out loud from watching such a magnificent clip. And still on the stage was the host, the MASK, the TV crew, the Freelance Police, the special video Author, VISION-KING, and the guest on the set, Heathcliff. From the positive energy in the atmosphere, it can be said without a doubt, that everyone was enjoying themselves from what they were just given now.

"Wow, what a view display of that action?" The MASK spoke off in finding that little clip show to be very exciting for them all to enjoy.

"Ahhhh, but we skip the part on how we made our first appearance?" Max groans to complain in what was miss in that first scene, and one about the copper duo appearing too?

"Skip it Max, that stuff will be seen later during the actual viewing." Sam inform his partner about what wasn't seen now, can be seen again in full…later.

"Oh yeah!" Max perked up in liking the sounds of that little news of assurance.

"Well I gotta admit, I'll be looking forward to that adventure." Alex Mann smiled in stating how after seeing that kinda work, he'll be interested when it's out and about.

"Yes, but there is a slight delay for that." VISION-KING spoke off in pinching his right hand in stating a 'small' issue about that.

Now the audience began to muttered to themselves in being completely caught off guard, what was the King Of Visions talking about?

"Say what with the what now, VK?" The MASK asked off a bit puzzled and bewilder response in finding all this a little unexpected?

"I mean that while this 'is' the next story to be presented, certainly, however…" VISION-KING spoke that while he has plans in preparing the story with Action Man & the rest, there is something else that is up for the moment. "I've made a special working project that will be aired sooner before it." The man on the monitor issued off the statement of what's to happen.

"What! Oh come on? You're pulling my leg?" Max yelped off surprise to learning this bit of unexpected news just now?

"Max, we've been over this, no one wants to take your leg." Sam stated a matter about what his partner just said about the 'leg' thing.

"But it'a my lucky rabbit's foot?" Max proclaimed off in what he has is consider to be his lucky rabbit's foot.

"Frankly speaking, your luck, could be the devils luck?" Sam rolled his eyes to keep his hands on his waist in 'clearly' stating the moral estimate of Max's 'luck' per-say.

"If you two don't mind the humor acts, we're trying to learn what's happening here?" The MASK turn to the copper duo in wanting them to save the chatter for later, they have a major situation here? "So VK, what's the situation with this?" He looked to the man on the monitor in liking a detail explanation for all this, cause he's lost?

"Let's just say, that these two projects I have, shall be presented, and afterwards, my new story, shall be unleashed." The VISION-KING declared off in making the statement on what's gonna happen here. "And seeing the plot of the work, sad to say, I won't be making a Sonic Tournament chapter, sorry for many fans out there?" He made a sad frown in stating from this newest creation of works, he'll have to delay another.

"Awwww…." Many of the crowds sorta sign in sorrow, they really love that kinda story work to be posted.

"So then, what's the big news you wanna show first?" Alex asked off in trying to change the subject to get them back on track.

"Glad to see you don't mind Alex, for this was something I happen to come across a sudden inspiration of the timely moment of it all." VISION-KING declared off in making the statement in how he's come to terms on such things. "It all has something to do with the latest character from his new release game, a certain….raccoon?" He issued this off with some hidden secret agenda in how it revolves around…an animal?

"Wait, a raccoon? Is that what you just said?" Max asked off in being a bit lost and unsure how to respond to that?

"Something about that name sounds familiar?" Sam rubbed his chin in thought, like just hearing about a raccoon makes the K-9 find it very strange?

"Yes, but which raccoon are we pondering?" The MASK rubbed his noggin in being unsure of what kinda raccoon they're thinking of, there must be thousand or so types?

"A thief actually, and it's none other then…" VISION-KING spoke off in what he was referring to the subject, and prepares to announce it off…now. "Sly Cooper, from his new hit fourth game; Thieves In Time!" The man on the monitor announce forth the name and what game series the character he was talking about.

"Oooohhhh…Aaaawwweeee!" Many of the crowds were starting to become mesmerized by this piece of news that really caught their attention now.

"Well even I have to admit, that raccoon thief is pretty good?" Alex Mann smiled off to say in how even the Action Man himself, knows of Sly Cooper.

"Tell us sire, what news about Sly Cooper, that it involves your inspiration of two new projects?" The MASK asked off now being curious about he newest & hottest subject?

"Oh it's very something else MASK, something that was like a brainstorm moment for me." VISION-KING declared off in what he was getting to here was gonna be shared. "For I've come up with stories in using Sly Cooper & his friends in each one. Possibly original fanlike material." He issued off in having something very special be planned for these type of characters.

"Well that sounds interesting when you say it like that?" Sam spoke off with a cheery smile in what he's heard sound like very good news.

"Yeah, what ideas can you give a famous thief to do?" Max nods off while pondering the question that has him on the flips-side?

"Well, the first one will be short, but it'll star him, and…." VISION-KING slowly started off, then gave a pause for the moment here before getting back on topic. "Some appearance of some familiar horses." He made a sly eye expression in how he mention that off, which was suddenly made the others…understand the meaning quickly.

"Oooooooh, if I know you, it sounds like some kinda crazy My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic CROSSOVER with Sly Cooper?" The MASK suddenly made a sly smirk on his face in guessing, what this author was planning on doing. "Haaaah! That sounds so farfetched & unbelievable, that I LOVE to see what happens in it?" The green man laugh off in finding that if such a story were to be made, it be one to catch lots of attention.

"Sounds as crazy as from the last few stories this author used them ponies in?" Max pointed his thumb behind him in stating about other stories that ever had something to do with horses in them?

"Now lets not start sassing the guy, genius, he's paying us." Sam sternly scold his partner to remember, this was the guy that lets them appear in many of his stories.

"In any case, while 'that' one shall be presented, the second will be a 'Half' long original long story film work." The VISION-KING issued about having one story be presented, the second one will be a bit more longer, but more middle length. "And this one, will stare Sly Cooper, the Cooper Gang, and plus…his Ancestors…to the twist!" He made a sly expression in stating how the next story he'll also plan for shall have a lot more to present.

"WAAAAHHh-Hoooohhhhhh!" Again ,the crowds cheer wildly in can't getting enough of this action and news that's hitting the media, or at least in Fanmake-Media.

"Sounds like that topic alone gets the audience wild up?" Alex spoke from looking around, smiling that this was making the audience really happy to hear this stuff.

"Oh yes indeed, can't blame them neither?" The MASK spoke off from leaning on his left shoulder to compliment this fact. "Word is, there are many fans of Sly Cooper, and even fans of his ancestors that they wanna see the WHOLE Cooper Clan family tree thing?" He waved off his right hand in the air, issuing the uprising of Sly Cooper, and fans going crazy for his ancestors.

"But, wasn't the number tone down to just….five?" Max asked off slightly puzzled and confused, there were only five ancestors of Sly Cooper, none of the other mentionable types made an appearance?

"Nothing gets pass you're wit, does it hammerhead?" Sam sass off to state in seeing Max knows that answer clearly from seeing the game himself.

"True, but I've come up with an idea for both issues." VISION-KING held up his index right hand in making a statement on the matter. "First, the short story shall be a rescue plot for the ponies, while the half long story will be….a tournament." The man stated off in how one story will be told different from the other.

Now a lot of the audience began to whisper this out in sounding very interested in this.

"From the episode: Winner Take All, from Teen Titans TV Series, it became the inspiration at the moment for me." VISION-KING issued off with a positive mood about what he was inspired to foresee a new VISION of story creativity. "Why, imagine it, the title of greatest thief of all times & prizes far an wide, and a villain behind it all." He was declaring off in how one could almost see the endless possibilities of such a story. "Not to mention, all the techniques & moves each character uses to help make the work very interesting." He stated with a nice smile that if anyone is a fan of Sly Cooper, then seeing the techniques any character pulls off will make them extra jumpy for that action.

"Wow! Sounds very interesting to me?" The MASK sat up in his chair to turn to the man on the monitor in sheer surprise, this was sounding very good.

"Hate to say it, but being in competitions, I can understand the thrill of the moment. But still…" Alex spoke from starting to see the rising attention here that was making folks eyes sparkle. "It sounds like you really have it set to attract a lot of viewers." The Action Man address to the author in how the guy has really focus on something that's sure to be a big hit.

"Yes, but most of all, it's a chance to present Sly Cooper in my own work, and that with it…might be a moment where future works that I can use that raccoon in any stories I believe he could be of use for me." VISION-KING issued off that in stating he may have more uses for Sly Cooper in any future events in his story productions. "But still, this'll be exciting to see, and I've been very patient to wanna post it all for everyone to see it!" The man on the monitor issued off in how he really love to see what he wants to present very quickly, it's just hard to wait any longer?

"Heck, I'm going crazy just thinking about it myself!" Max shrug off his shoulders in stating he can't wait another moment for this next story to begin.

"Which is the actual way Max does on a normal day." Sam shrug off his shoulders in pointing out something about his rabbit partner & how he does stuff.

"So tell us, any chance we can get…a sneak peek?" Alex asked the author if they can see a sneak shot of any of the two new Sly Cooper original stories?

"Well now, I don't see why not?" The VISION-KING shrug off his shoulders in not seeing any harm in showing a little preview of his work. "After all, I want everyone to enjoy what they'll see." The man on the monitor issued off that he wants all to see what he's created.

"Oooooh, I think we know where this is heading folks?" The MASK spoke off with a very intrigue response to what he's heard.

"MASK, if you be so kind?" VISION-KING looked from his monitor to the green face man in asking for something. "I've already set the program and the file for what our viewers will have the chance of seeing one of my new Sly Cooper preview works." He's already made sure that what is going to be the sneak peak of his new work, will really catch them & make them feel good about it.

"No need to tell me, folks, if you're tuning in, standby!" The MASK responded off before getting everyones attention to focus here. "Trust me, this one is going to be the next big one on our page? Roll the film in!" He whispered this out to the viewers while covering the mike, and just before he gave the signal to start things up now. "Click!" Then once more, the MASK press a switch on the remote while aiming it at the monitor in the center of the stage set. "Brziiziz…Trisupvhmm…." The screen on the big monitor screen in the center of the room was getting turned on once more. And this time, showed us the title of the sneak peek of a new story to come, but more as a special short version, etc.

_**~Sly Cooper & The Gang In: (Two Orginal Fanmake Stories)~**_

_**1st: Tournament Of Thieves**_

"Welcome…Thieves & All!" Spoke a new voice that got everyone's attention in hearing someone greet them?

Then suddenly the entire room was lit up with lights that all traces of darkness that shadow the area were brought into motion. It was style like a grand hall of such design culture with many opened windows without glasses, and a sky-roof to see what was endless night stars. The area was like a circle room with a few doors that would lead to some part of this mysterious building in question, and around the mid-section of each door was a lantern with a lit flame to illuminate the room. Even hidden within the rooms were glimmering items of gold, silver, diamonds, rubies, etc., it was almost overwhelming to think a thief could ransack an entire building?

"Woah!" Sly spoke off from being surprise by his surroundings, it was definitely of class artwork alright.

"By the Seven Arabian Nights?" Salim spoke off from feeling such utter motion to gasp at the sighting.

"By Dragon's Breath?" Sir Galleth exclaimed off in looking around stunt by this place, it was more then a mere castle palace?

"By the Ancient Code of the Ninja?" Rioichi muttered off with his eyes trailing along the architecture of the building's form.

"(By Dinosaur Teeth?)" Bob responded with his own surprise in being here in such a vast place of so many things never seen before.

"By Scorpion-Snake Rattle Tail Wrestling?" Tennessee Kid replied off in almost whistling to the room and all it's fine glory.

"By The Quantum-Physics!" Bentley exclaimed off in looking around, never believing this was even for real here?

"By Triple-Decker Pizza, with Pepperoni, Ancovives, Hot Fudge with Banana Split Ice Cream & a Cheery on top!?" Murray responded off a shocking surprise reaction that was trying over the top.

Course, the others looked to the hippo puzzled and confused in what he just said sounded…weird?

"What? I thought this was a make-up stuff in responding to how surprise we are game?" Murray looked to the others to respond that he was just going allow in what was happening here?

"While this is strange Murray, what you said, just became the second bit from the first?" Bentley pointed off that Murray spoke something that left the group completely lost in thought to be the second surprise to their knowledge, while this room was the first.

"Guys, I think there is something above…we all, gotta see?" Sly pointed off in taking a little earlier notice of another major thing that earn their attention.

Soon all eyes focus on a long stairway in the center of the room that lead to some high stand? There, someone stood in proudly being seen by those within the room; it was the mysterious cloaked figure? Only this time, he revealed a bit more of himself to those below him. He appear to be a humanoid bat with dark-gray fur and pointed ears with gray triangle earrings with a ruby stone in the center. He had red color eyes, combed silver hair that falls behind his back, and only two small fangs sticking from his mouth on the top and bottom while his teeth were inside his mouth. His sharp claws were hidden under his gloves & from his feet were made from boots to allow toe room. Hidden from in back of his hooded cape was where his wings were located. The only other thing to see was around the guy's neck was a ruby amulet, that looked pricy and valuable. This guy had his hands on his waist in being presented with a high dignity on his frontal approach on being seen.

"I…Am the Master of Games: Kortez!" The mysterious being addressed himself by rank title before giving out his own name. "And you, are hereby invited to compete…" He spoke off in declaring that those below are to get ready for a competing trail, which was… "In the Tournament Of Thieves!" He soon waved out his arms in declaring that this shall be a tournament where all thieves alike can compete against each other.

"Ah tournament?" Bentley responded off in being stumped to hear this now?

"Of Thieves?" Sly repeated that whoever this guy was, wanted only thieves to compete in something?

"Wait a sec. Master of Games?" Murray suddenly broke the tension in liking something to be answered. "Like, as in…you've master every game there is in existence?" The hippo had actually wanted to know if this Master of games, really is a Master of Games or not?

"Yes, that would be the objective." Kortez responded in acknowledging the answer to the simple question.

"Does thou have ever bested archery, jousting, and swordsmen competition?" Sir Galleth asked off his series of games that have been done in Medieval England.

"I have done so." Kortez nods in responding to the question of old England games from Medieval times.

"Well have you ever played a game of poker cards, and is good at throwing darts?" Tennessee Kid asked off if this guy had played games that folks that go in bars and saloons have done.

"Yes, I have." Kortez responded without delay in knowing of games from Western times.

"(Um, have you wrestled against Sumo Penguins?)" Bob asked off in thinking how he's done a game like that?

"I tiny effort, yes." Kortez nods in noting how such a challenge is but a small basic thing to him.

"Have you ever tried to snatch a scroll in a game used in ninja training?" Rioichi asked in wondering if this Kortez person, has played a game that ninjas do as a training technique.

"A tradition I've seen done many times before." Kortez responded off in knowing very much about Feudal Japan's games befitting for ninjas of that time.

"Have you ever played a game of heckling in which treachery is tested?" Salim asked off with a sly eye in knowing how in market places in his Arabian hometown, there are such sly dogs.

"I have seen how such a game even works." Kortez waved off a left hand in knowing such trickery such as hecklers.

"Have you've beaten Monster Truck Rally VII, Zombie Rush V, & Wrestle Mania XII with a high score?" Murray asked off a series of some games he's played and are very popular.

"I've finished those with being the high score champion, & still rain…undefeated." Kortez motioned this message off with a tiny smile in beating such games of present time.

"Woah, that's some impressive record?" Bentley responded along with Murray, beating those mentioned games they know is indeed, challenging.

"Well, with asking game-related questions aside, I have something else to ask? Are you the one that brought us here?" Sly stated in bringing back the main topic if the only person they haven't meant before until now, is the one that brought them here to begin with.

"Yes, it was 'I', that called you all here. By an ability you may know it as…teleportation." Kortez did not deny the evidence that he was the one to bring these thieves here, and many were astounded to here of a move this guy can perform.

"And here would be?" Sly raised his eyebrow in not sure where they are, since they just appeared by teleportation work?

"The Central Dimension, where Time has no meaning here of the outside space, this place is…Zeta Prime!" Kortez slowly responded to wave off his arms in announcing the place all stand in, his Central Dimension: Zeta Prime.

"Zeta Prime, hugh, you don't say?" Sly responded in finding that name pretty strange for a different dimension, but then again, what did he know about dimension travel. "So tell us buddy, what is it you want of us again?" Sly curled his eyebrow in wondering what this person in question, has got planned for them?

"As spoken; A tournament of Thieves. A friendly competition." Kortez exclaimed that this was to be a tournament where there was a friendly competition to be held. "Between the World's Best Thieves of any Time." He exclaimed the motion that was focused solely on those that have arrived here in this very room.

Suddenly, a flash of light came off from Kortez's amulet that blinded many.

"Sly Cooper." Kortez spoke from when suddenly, there was a image of the Cooper of Paris, France. "Inherited skills from his long line of Cooper Family Thieves. Skills to pull off quick & agile performance to completely take down any foe that underestimates him." He explained off the stuff Sly can do while performing his skills that match his abilities.

"Hugh, I didn't know that you caught up in knowing stuff about me?" Sly smiled a bit in seeing this guy knew some bits about him, kinda impressive…kinda?

"Sir Galleth Cooper." Kortez spoke from when the next name of contestant came up was Sir Galleth Cooper. "He's got the strength to be a knight, and plow through any dangers with his bombastic attitude in the Medieval Times." He explained the knowledge of a thief that is a knight, and the strength he holds from his sheer might & honor.

"Ye be too kind in honoring my knight's valor." Sir Galleth responded with a little gentleman's bow to this strange character.

"Bentley." Kortez spoke in bringing up a member of Sly's gang, the Brains of the group; Bentley. "The turtle with the gizmos, and plenty of big Brain. Though he maybe crippled & in a wheelchair, his skills with any tech make him unpredictable in any situation." He explained from what is seen of the turtle performing much use of his brains and gadgets and gizmos to the point of what his wheelchair can do.

"Wow, I had no idea, I was 'that' good?" Bentley responded in finding that watching himself in action…was kinda cool.

"Rioichi Cooper." Kortez spoke forth in bringing out the next person, the ninja master, Rioichi. "A ninja master that can leap from furthest places with ease, performing his ninjutsu training of stealth & camouflage, and is a master chef of sushi from Feudal Japan." He explained the powers that the ninja thief can perform, from all his skills in thievery to that of a chef.

"Hai, you are most wise in foreseeing that, which others, haven't." Rioichi clapped his hands to bow in respecting this person for knowing and seeing his abilities..thus far.

"Murray." Kortez then announced the next person from Sly's gang, the big hippo of Brawn, Murray. "The hippo of 400 pounds of pure heroic fury, and being the big muscle Brawn. He may lack some things, but what he doesn't lack, is the strength to take out twenty men." He explained off in what we seeing a pink hippo plowing and bashing bigger thugs like they were nothing to his might and breaking through tough objects like walls and crates.

"Oh yeah! The MURRAY...is an unstoppable fighting machine!" Murray cheered off in announcing is greatness out for all to remember. "AlThough, the 400 pounds thing, might be a bit much?" He rubbed the back of his head in feeling a little embarrass of being said to weigh so much.

"Salim Al Kupar." Kortez then introduced the elderly raccoon, Salim Al Kupar, as he was seen in trying to look his best. "An elderly thief said to have the stealth of forty thieves, and can rapidly ascend vertical climbing objects, and even ride a magic carpet to get over large gaps of the Arabian desserts." He explained the matters that while this Arabian thief maybe old, he has skills to keep himself from being just a frail old man.

"Oh please, you should have seen me in my prime days of youth." Salim waved off his left hand in claiming that if he was seen much younger, he be much better then his elderly self.

"Caveman "Bob" Cooper." Kortez spoke in now going off to introduce the prehistoric Caveman Cooper, Bob. "A prehistoric creature from the Ice Age, skills develop to be the first thief of the family, and greatest Egg thief to provide food, and climbing walls as a speciality, even to have made the first tool to continue the legacy." He explained the abilities this caveman of earlier start of a thief has achieved while showing such strength of his climbing to be unheard off.

"(I've done what I can to help my tribe out.)" Bob explained off that what he did, he did it for his tribe so that they can survive.

"And Tennessee Kid Cooper." Kortez had then prepared the last of the gathered bunch, with it being a picture of Tennessee Kid Cooper's turn. "The quick gunner with his best accuracy & rail sliding to be hard to catch in the old West." He explained the best noted functions that this cowboy raccoon can do, and with his sharp gun skills makes him hard to shot him from any side, or even follow him on railway track tracks.

"Aw shucks, my pleasure to have done the deeds." Tennessee Kid tip his hat off in liking how this here fella was complimenting him.

Now once all the view screening of the constants have been seen, we return to the room where the Master of Games finishes the introductory.

"Eight Brave & Worthy Thieves!" Kortez proclaimed the skills that are fitting for each of those here that have earn their rank. "But only one…shall win." He declared off with a serious motive that no matter what, out of these eight, there can be only one victor.

"So wait, you want us…me, my friends, and my family, to fight it out?" Sly asked off in wanting something explained here, this guy wants him to fight those that are his friends and family? He may fight other criminals, but why would he wanna fight those that aren't the evil type.

"As I said, it is a friendly competition, and those that are defeated, will not be harmed anymore then to the point where there is no longer victory to be gain." Kortez

"I see…?" Sly slowly responded in hearing this, yet felt that it would be something out of him to fight his own family, but… "Well, I guess as long as it's a friendly competition, I guess I can let off a bit." He shrug off hiss holders to get himself to feel a bit more like his old self.

"And here I thought you fear trying to harm me in a wheelchair, or face off against Murray?" Bentley stated off in almost thinking Sly was not only fearing hurting his pals, but to end up getting wounded by what the turtle and hippo can do.

"Trust me Bentley, those are the least things I wanna face? That, and when Carmelita gets mad enough to pull a shock pistol on me." Sly comically stated how fighting his time pals, that be the biggest challenge he have to face…next to his own girlfriend with the blaster.

"So….does the winner get some cool prize?" Murray slowly was tapping his index fingers in being curios in what the winner of this tournament gets out of it? "Like…maybe…oh, I don't know? Um…." He was rubbing his head, pondering in thought before shrugging off the shoulders in what would be a good example of a prize. "A New Turbo Booster Engine?" He clapped his hands together to smile and then pictured himself driving the Cooper Van with a new turbo booster engine, giving it more speed then ever before.

"I have no Turbo Booster, hippo." Kortez calmly stated off the answer which broke Murray's dream of actually getting one. "But rest assured. When the tournament is complete…there will be magnificent prizes." He was seen still standing on the center stair alter in declaring to the challengers, that by the end of this, there will be prizes to be given out. "And of course, the winner shall prove…'he' is the greatest Thief of his World's time." The others that were gathered around listen to what Kortez stated in what one of them can get out of this; title of greatest thief of their time on their planet. "However…." Kortez suddenly brought up something else that had to be considered at this moment. "Any who do 'Not' wish to compete? Need only say the word." He stated off that if any of the thieves here, wish to not partake in this tournament, must simply say it now. "And I shall return you home, back in your own time, at once." Kortez boldly declared with his amulet glowing to signal that any that wish to stand aside, will be sent back to where they belong.

Now things really got everyone's attention, a chance to compete in a tournament to test which of them is the Greatest Thief of all Time on their world, it sounded like a major chance to be forever remembered in the history books. And there would be prizes, what they were, was still a question. But if no one here wish to compete, then this Master of Games; Kortez, would send them back to their home planet, and in their own time period too. What were the eight competitors going to do about this?

_**2nd: Horse Cattle Gone Mad?**_

Right now, we see Sly was using the restroom opened to guest for Montana, only it wasn't to be used by nature's natural calling? But to naturally change into his original getup to allow him a more stealth approach, as a thief. Sly saw some vents, and decided to slip through it while Bentley was station inside the restroom & Murray guarded the door. Then Sly brought out his binocumom to use it after getting out of the vents to land back in the same underground area he was in moments ago, looking around the cages. Then from a screen view of him on the right side, Bentley's picture came on a screen to the left.

"Okay Sly, I'm gonna dig a tunnel underneath here while Murray watches Montana?" Bentley explained to Sly what they'll be doing on one side while the raccoon is somewhere else.

"Got it, but man, did you see what he was doing to those things?" Sly nods in hearing the plan, but still couldn't get over what Montana was doing…didn't seem humane?

"I know, it's inhuman, which is why we have to figure out if what we learned of his 'way of obtaining' such creatures, exists around here?" Bentley nods with a serious face while stating that they gotta figure out where and how Montana Maxwell is doing things from under other folks eyes.

"I'm on it! Talk to you both later." Sly responded in getting the message, and shall begin at once. Afterwards, the raccoon puts away his binocumom to prepare his own task at hand.

Sly begins by sneaking pass a few security lights that were searching with security cameras on the clock. But the raccoon slipped through with stealth, grace, and ease before crawling on the edges pass the guards, all while using a decoy to bring them to come near a broken elevator shaft. When the guards were there, Sly managed to activated a lever that dropped that elevator shaft downwards, which it smashed into stuff with moans and cries of a few quards. With those out of the way, Sly smirked at his success.

Later on, as Sly was approaching the caged ponies, he got a surprise when Bentley and Murray showed up too.

"Bentley? Murray? Not that I'm glad to see you, but…aren't you suppose to be watching Montana?" Sly responded a bit surprise to see his teammates are here, while it was suppose to be Bentley coming down while Murray keeps Montana from suspecting anything?

"We got trouble coming down on us, Sly?" Bentley exclaimed off about another problem that's going to cause complications.

"Yeah, Inspector Fox is just outside with an entire swat team wanting a full on inspection of the ranch?" Murray responded off with the major news of 'who else' was snooping around the villain's setup ranch zoo. "You should have seen Montana sweat before he rushed out like a bull? And I tried to tell Bentley, but…cracks in floors & me….don't get along before my weight broke the ground, and now here we are?" The hippo pointed out the big thing that happened that even when the villain left, and he alerted Bentley, they both ended up coming down to meet Sly….by coincidental luck?

"That Carmelita, always one for the dramatics?" Sly shook his head off with a slight smile in seeing once again, the fox he's headstrong for, is causing problems even when he's right underneath her nose…literally even.

Once settlement on what's taken place was done, it was time to begin the next phase of the plan. The gang approached the caged ponies that were still acting on concerns & worry, but then one look at Sly's group got some in a defensive order, well the yellow one covered her head while the pink one made a weird body stance (don't ask how?) and the rest were almost ready to charge if anything funny was coming their way. Sly's group could tell they needed to befriend and settle these creatures to not feel so nerve up around them.

"Easy, we're not going to hurt you, we're friends. Can you understand us?" Bentley wheeled his wheelchair over to offer his hand out for the ponies to not feel scared, he and his friends wanna help them.

The ponies each raised strange eye expressions in not knowing if they should believe this group or not? The pink one was staring at the gang in weird expressions, but shrug off her shoulders in not seeing or feeling danger? The white one was sorta showing signs of seeing some formal approach different from other caretakers, and almost seem to give head signals to the orange & blue ponies of her thought of the matter? The lathers were unsure, but when the yellow one took a moment to look, her eyes almost seem to make her lose her fear to stand up, even smile a bit that mazed her friends that she was not feeling scared around these three? So the last one, the lavender, approached the turtle to be the first to make contact.

"Frisisvhmmm…." Suddenly from the lavender pony's horn, glowed when shined over Bentley's head before….it stopped. And that's when the turtle was left completely and totally left stump?

"Woah, what happened?" Murray asked off from seeing what the one with the horn did to the turtle, but say nothing out of the ordinary?

"Bentley, you okay?" Sly asked from tapping his friend's shoulder to snap the guy's attention back to their reality.

"Yeah, but…it's weird? I think I just heard…this one's voice?" Bentley suddenly came to his senses, and then started to say something weird about what happened when the pony with the horn touched him; it spoke to him, somehow?

"Wait? You mean they can talk?" Murray asked off a bit puzzled to hear this out of the blue?

"With those collars on their necks, they can't speak, Montana wanted them to be profitable without those knowing they can speak english, plain and simple." Bentley explained that the horse villain wanted these ponies incapable of speaking freely, all to make them be nothing but animals that can't talk back. "But he failed to think if they use their magic, they can use a sorta telepathy connection to speak with our minds instead of opening our mouths?" The turtle stated an alternative use for the ones with magic, to speak with their minds in another person's head.

"Alright, I'll bite pal, what did she say to you?" Sly shrug off his shoulders in finding this all intriguing, and wants to know more now.

"Well, for one thing, their names?" Bentley stated before the six ponies lined up for their introduction. "The Earth Pony types, the one with the cowboy hat is Applejack, the tough cow-girl. Next to her is the one with puffy mane called Pinkie Pie, she likes to be funny." He pointed in explaining these first two that are Earth ponies, Applejack & Pinkie Pie while moving on. "Then come the Pegasus types, the blue one is Rainbow Dash, she's a real dare-devil & prides herself on being cool. And her friend that's yellow, is Fluttershy, she's shy, but very friendly, especially towards animals." The turtle pointed to one that was flying to appear cool which was Rainbow Dash & the shy one that stay on the ground, was Fluttershy. "The Unicorn types, the white one calls herself Rarity, she's delicate, well mannered, and is a fashion stylist designer." Bentley pointed to the one that bow in being polite while charmed, clearly the one called Rarity. "And lastly, this one that came into contact with my mind, her name is Twilight Sparkle." Bentley stated for the last unicorn that used magic to speak with him in his mind, was Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight Sparkle? What kinda name is that?" Murray asked off in finding that name silly for some reason?

Twilight snorted from her snot in feeling a bit ticked off by such a remark towards her.

"I think she's upset with you insulting her Murray?" Bentley spoke with a cautious tone in what the hippo said to this pony here.

"Oh, sorry about that, spoke out of term?" Murray rubbed the back of his neck in apologizing for his rudeness, which Twilights in acceptance.

"Bentley, can you ask them anything of what happened or how they got here?" Sly asked in wanting some details of what happened to these ponies here.

"Okay, can you tell me your story?" Bentley nods before performing Sly's request to these ponies.

Soon Twilight came in contact with Bentley, and used her magic to make another connection to speak with him. Sly and Murray were pretty impressed by such a display, and after it was over, did their friend turn to them

"Okay, I got it! They come from a world called Equestria, ruled by a Sun & Moon Princesses that control such objects of day & night" Bentley spoke in expelling what he was told about from Twilight & of their world different from theirs.

"Wait, you';re saying two ponies can control the sun & moon? Now that's quote the magic touch?" Sly asked off in being surprised to learn this, yet also was intrigued in such abilities could be something out of the ordinary.

"As scientifically impossible odds as it sounds, it's the truth from in their world, and these six all live in a place called Ponyville?" Bentley responded with his own theory that such logics sound impossible, it's not where these ponies come from.

"Hold on! Ponyville? Is that place full of…I don't know….other horses?" Murray held up his hands in suddenly getting all weirded out, yet was questioning about where these ponies live, is a place where there are lots of them?

"Yes, both normal ones, as well as fliers & magic casters." Bentley nods in answering Murray's question about such a topic. "Twilight's telling me, that a strange horse character arrived to invite them to a wondrous place, but they never saw his appearance except his head?" The turtle was expelling a serious topic in which involves their ranch businessman; Montana Maxwell. "When reality took over, Montana Maxwell captured them, and has been sending his minions to trap their other friends & families, and wants to sale them off?" He explained the harsh truth in what this villain they are dealing with is planning for these innocent creatures.

"Then I say it's time we crash the party." Sly spoke with an idea in what they can do to stop this evil plot from going on. "Murray, can you help with the bars." The raccoon turn to his hippo friend to see if he could help bust these ponies out.

"CRUVvhmmm…." Murray quickly went up to the bars which surprised the ponies in what he would do, that was until he used hiss strength to bench-press the bars. "Hugh, this is no problem…for the Murray!" Murray proclaimed boldly forth with a cracking of his knuckles, like that job wasn't even gonna have him break a sweat.

Now the ponies rush out in almost sounding very happy and crowding the Cooper Gang with shows of appreciations on their faces.

"Yikes, I'm getting overpowered….by horse power?" Murray yelped from when Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie tried to dog-pile the hippo with their go-getter joys of freedom from his help.

"Woah-woah, easy there, little ponies? Hugh, can't believe I just said that?" Sly held up his hands to try and calm the ponies while he ended up surprising himself in what he said was kinda a rancher talk?

"Look alive Sly, we got more matters to worry for?" Bentley spoke in cutting between the others when Twilight and Rarity used their horns magic to give the turtle another mind message. "Rarity and Twilight just used their magic to tell me…that they know where Montana brought them from before they lost sight of their home? They went through a portal?" He stated out the last thing these ponies went through before getting locked up like prison animals.

"You think it has anything to do with that emerald gem stone thing that could bring mystical creatures from another world stuff from earlier?" Murray asked off in recalling what they chatted before even sneaking into the place, that the villain has an item to give him such possibilities to find rare animals of fairy tale mystic wonders?

"Must be, lets go while Carmelita's boys keep Montana's attention at by." Sly nods with a serious face that if they want answers, they better get going to find out.

Suddenly, the scene goes dark around here?

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"WOoohhh-Hooooooooh!" The crowds cheering voices were heard while we once again, return to the main stage set. The folks that saw that action were eating it out of their hands, it was intensively interesting, and would wanna see more of it.

"WOOOOW! Now that was more exciting then anything I've seen?" The MASK yelled out from feeling the mood of that one, it was a real 'hit home run' kinda feeling.

"Again! Again! Show us more!" Max cheered off like a wild child, wanting to see that action once more.

"Well aren't we the little eager-meaner?" Sam shook his head with a happy smile in seeing how excited Max was.

"I'm eager alright, and I'm a meaner if I don't see more!" Max issued off in what he was and who he'll be next if he doesn't see more of that action.

"Hahahaha, glad to see you all enjoy that?" VISION-KING laugh a bit from his monitor in seeing so many folks pleased. "But those were so long, how much time is left?" He suddenly asked in how much time is even left for the talk show?

"Oh I say….YIKES!" The MASK suddenly check his watch, and his eyes went bug-eye wide in seeing the time that made him yelp. "Wow, those clips were longer then expected?" He spoke off amazed in how much was pass from just a few of those clips, but it was well worth it.

"Well, gotta say, it was still a blast to be on this show." Alex spoke off in feeling that he was happy to have been on the show when they invited him. "But my ride's here." He issued from noticing something was his 'ride' to come pick him up.

Suddenly above the roof top, a rope line came down for Alex Mann to take. And from our view point, what was helping the Action Man was some big plane made for land, sea or air, and it was hovering it's copter blades to keep itself steady. Soon it re-rotated it's blades to move forward with Action Man waving a farewell wave with a smile, as the crowds were cheering wildly for this.

"Well there goes Alex Mann, our Action Man of the hours folks?" The MASK looked to the viewers at home watching this with a smile, seeing their Action Man…has left the building. "So VK, any other news you wanna brief us on?" The green face man looked to the author in anything new he wants to add in this discussion.

"Well the only things that come to mind, are that I'm doing a bit more on my Beast Wars, Season One story, it's really becoming a dynamite on lots of attention." VISION-KING thought for a moment to ponder what he's doing now that's earning lots of fan favorite. "And that I've come up with another idea of making an original story, staring two shows I like; Gravity Falls & Motor City." He issued off in having another original story that he's interested in trying out.

"Aren't those two apart of Disney?" Sam asked off in recalling how the two different series are from one station in particular.

"Or the XD version, since they got more excitement to them." Max spoke off in stating his own opinion in the manner of speaking.

"Both in a way, I've come up with the idea when wanting to see how Gravity Falls cast, gets suck into a game world to meet the Motor City cast?" VISION-KING issued off in how he sees a new story he can focus on that could really be interesting. "Course, I haven't started, but I like to think about working on it…someday." He looked above where his eyes almost looked to the sky above, wishing to someday…create that kinda story.

"Oh your highness, please take your time, after all, we're not going anywhere?" The MASK waved off with a cheery smile, his author can take as much time as he needs.

"So any reason you thought of wanting to make such a story for future references?" Sam asked off in what made the author here wanna made a story like that one to begin with?

"Other then it would totally rock & get two fans to go crazy for it." Max stated off his own ideal manner in picturing things.

"Well, I've enjoyed Motorcity, but it's cease production was hard for many to handle. Hopefully, it may return someday with a new season?" VISION-KING spoke from looking a bit sad in knowing what has happened to the Motorcity series. "But till then, I thought of how Gravity Falls deals with weird things & magic, could be the key point to making a crossover that would be in a word; insanely brilliant, to imagine." He proudly declared in almost finding the very idea so amazing, it could be a stroke of pure gold.

"Isn't that two words?" Max asked off in hearing that one word, was two words?

"Lets not correct him, blabber-mouth!" Sam silently hush his partner before he could get them into trouble.

"Well my friends, it's been nice chatting with you all, but I need to make another run." VISION-KING spoke off in noticing, that it's time that he get himself ready to call it in. "Hopefully, I'll be able to see you all next time. And I'm truly hoping to get some good results from my next latest releases. See ya!" He issued off in wanting to say that he'll see the gang next time, and hopefully see the good results of much of his stories by then…with a smile.

"Truspsvhmmm…." Suddenly, the monitor where VISION-KING appeared was turn off, as now it was left with only those in the stage set now.

"Wow, I wonder if we should've ask for our own cool theme song like that Action Man guy had?" Max responded off in finding what has gone on to be very unpredicable, but thinks a theme song could be useful to have?

"Why so Max, we have many others from our cartoon TV show to our Season Game episodes?" Sam asked off why his rabbit partner thinks they need a theme song, when they have plenty from their own series?

"Ehh, just don't know if it's so 'Actiony' enough?" Max shrug off the shoulders, wave a little of his fingers in stating with a bore look about the matter itself.

"A strange demeanor if I ever came across with you?" Sam shook his head at Max's act in seeing such a claim be made, utterly foolish really.

"So boys, you thinking that soon, it'll be our next joined work together? Oh, the ideas for fans to see the MASK & Freelance Police, together again for another funny adventure." The MASK spoke forth in sounding very excited, and wondering how things will go when these guys get to appear in a new story, after so long.

"Heck, I like to see how well we handle in a Sleeping Beauty tale? Why has no one else ever done it before?" Max shrug off to say while asking a pretty interesting question?

"Because we're more destructive & loose cannons, and that the idea of us parenting might be over the top?" Sam stated off a reason why no one ever consider to have them be used in such a tale till just now by their author here.

"Oh right that, well it can't be that much difficult to raising a baby alligator?" Max suddenly perk up in realizing that answer while curious about why since they've done great raising a baby alligator?

"And as usual Max, putting together two different things is a split of realizing, the difference of what we both think?" Sam shook his head in seeing his partner not see the difference from an alligator to a human, it figures.

"Hay boys, how's about we head on down to have a night on the town, maybe even do….a race?" The MASK spoke off in having an friendly game for the trio to have a little race into town. "Wink!" Suddnely, the green face man winks to the audience, as if giving a 'hinted' signal about something, but what?

"Ooohhohohohoh! I'm beginning to see it, and it's deviously clever?" Max laughs off while a sneaky smile comes across his face in what the MASK was referring to here.

"Right, anybody that's seen this, might put tow-in-two together in what's about to happen from here to next time they meet us?" Sam nods in figuring out the riddle, and that if fans like seeing the three in stories, what happens here, will be explain…somewhat later that is.

"Then you boys better start moving while I finish things up here." The MASK instructed the copper duo to get a few things done while he gets ready to sign off.

"I'll get the illegal turbo boosters that are outlaw in 15 states…just to be fair for us to win." Max issued off in what he'll be doing in trying to make something help the duo coppers win a race with their car.

"You crack me up with your cute, crazy, incense of authority, presidential powers, little buddy." Sam shook his head to sign in seeing how Max's egotistic manner is the same old stuff.

With that, the Freelance were running out the door, preparing for some things for the 'race' into town.

"Ahhhhh? Same old, same old with them Freelance Police?" The MASK chuckled a bit from seeing this humorist scene, but put on a good face, as he wave to you people goodbye while having to say this to all of you. "Whelp, that seems to be all the time here, hoping to see you all again real soon, cause remember, the King of Vision is out there, _**En-Visioning**_ his Newest ideas, new Excitement, etc., etc., it's the same preparations, so stay tune, cause things are getting extra spicy here…and Remember…." He jumped on his desk, made a running start pose, as he slowly lit out his words like a serpent talk kinda way, as he said this to you all. "Sssssssssomebody…Ssssssssstop Meeehh….AAAAahahahahahaAAAHHhhh!" That's were he dashed out of the room in smoke with his picture imagine laughing before it faded away.

* * *

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:** Greetings, in June Here, today itself, is my BIRTHDAY, and so...I'm cutting loose in presenting this real early! And it's not the only one, I'm gonna bring up one more 'surprise' before this day ends, so look forward to it. Could be the evening or night, but I'll present a special present I wanna give to myself as well as all of you. So, stay tune!


	13. Chapter 13 Tenth Month's New Projects?

This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW

In a deep dark world, words begin to show up! "_You've dreamt of figuring out the latest gossip!_" Then a spot light appears in the tiny center stage of the screen, as the voice goes on! "_You're always wanted to know how things go weather from good to bad, or bad to good?_" At those marks, we start to move closer to the light source, as if wondering what's beyond it! "_Yet never in our lives can their be but one person….to make a difference…._" Then as we get closer, a solid shadow stands in the spot light, meaning that the voice is talking about this person here! "_He's the best at bringing smiles…._" The words appear over the new figure's head, as it goes on! "_The character to define the impossible…._" Next it showed up on his left side on his top shoulders while going on still. "_The man that knows no bonds to reality's rules….._" The next words appeared on his bottom right side near his waist, as they vanish afterwards…during a close to this introduction! "We introduce to you….." That's when we see the figure's face, as his face was green, like a mask!? More then that, he wore a yellow suit, pants, long sleeves, white shirt with a red tie with black spotted tie, a flat gangster hat!

"I'LLLLLLLLL Take over Boys!" The person was non other then the MASK, and with a grin, he smiled to you people with this too say! "Show time, folks!" "Snaph! Courfhhhh!" The green figure then snapped his fingers as a spotlight shown on him and music started playing.

The Figure: _**I….Got'cha with my winning smile**_

The figure brings his smile to display while stretching a gloomy dog's frown into a smile!

_**I'm a living lesson, fare with style**_

He spins around, changing the scene and putting a mouthful of cigars in most annoying folks mouths!

_**just can't help, but stare at myself all day!**_

As he lean on their shoulders, he jump and sat on a rail that swings down while his cigars blow up in the other cranky folks faces!

_**I'm a going gecko, woofing draco, of pogoing , breaco, **_

Now we see the man popping his teeth and eyeballs out, then in another seen is him as a busted robot, then him dressed and riding a carriage in roman times style. Then appears as a little girl only she brings out her big pack of guns from outta nowhere, now he's seen dancing in a knight's suit of armor with a lady, and lastly grooving his normal looking self body while adjusting his hat right!

_**Vivi, foot flop**_

He's next seen flip-flopping in mid air before he drops down to face someone!

_**Somebody Stop Me!**_

Now we see him as a ninja with twin swords in each hand while his mask is covered…by a ski mask with long white silk hair ponytail!?

_**Ricky Van-dibah, faces like mine!**_

Now he's making faces, and pulls an officer's underwear over his face. Then he zooms out, but his hat is left behind…

_**Don't come on down a dozen, there's a lot to be found**_

Until his arm stretches, grabs his hat from falling to the ground. In the next scene, he pulls his tie to expand his buttocks to cushion a car about to ram him!

_**Hay when they made me, yah they broke the mole!**_

He's in the next scene with robbers in a cowboy's outfit, but pulls his hat down and comes out as a Shakespear person! Then in the next scene, he's grabbed by a rocky-blob creature, but gets a hammer out and smashes the thing to pieces with a stupefied face.

_**Open the tides, stay in and refine**_

He appears to trip someone chasing him, then next appears in a scene chowing down in front of a T.V like a Sports-fan watching the game even with a drinker hat on!

_**Totally Outta my MIND!**_

He spins into a room by the door, stops spinning and holds his eyes out which would really freak most folks out!

_**Oaaahhh…**_

In another scene, an evil man by his shades is seeing something on the paper, which his glass shades reflect off mostly!

_**Villains in everywhere, it sounds like they decorate prison cells**_

Three thugs are see…getting captured by a squids tentacle and taken to who knows where? Then a spooky door opens from nowhere, with an evil villain entering the scene!

_**Green goes with anything, if they ask…SEE!?**_

Then the green faced figure dressed as a painter is seen as he paints a big silent thug with green paint on his face, and then tosses the brush and paint container away! Just afterwards, he begins to drive his motorcycle up a wall in defining the laws of gravity.

_**Well their's one last thing I got to sing about!**_

Now we see the green face man on a smashed piano, pushes one key for though, at that the scene changes again with his mouth dropping from shock!

_**Open up Wide! And Really Shout!**_

Then another scene shows the figure in his motorcycle leather jacket in a few stories high off the ground, before he begins to drop…by his bike! Then but his neck and lastly his right eyeball sticks out as he drops!

_**WOooohhhhh….LOOK OUT!**_

Suddenly the figure is seen in another scene where his dum-buggy ride smashed front first into the ground, he jumps out in a duck-hair looking cool's man as he looks over his smashed ride!

_**This…Is…The…MAAAAAAaaaaaaaassSK!**_

We see him again spinning around before posing, making himself look good before the others could say anything, he's standing on something to be…of a letter, and more over….words showed in front of him!

(After going behind the scene were the words 'The Mask' in big, green, capital letters Appeared to cover the screen itself. And under them were labeled Talk Show, but in Aqua-Green coloring!) Then he appeared again to cover the introduction scene, with a sly smile as he spoke this out! "Ssssssssmokin!" This was non other then the MASK, a famous character of comedy, a vigilante hero if you would say, out on the run by the law and getting into trouble while saving the day, what a time!

"WaaaaaHOooooowwwwhhhhhhh!" Suddenly the lights begin to shine on a stage while the crowd in the audience cheers! It looks like a normal platform of any normal stage, design to look like the inside of a building, sofa's, love-seats, and couches for only the people coming in to sit down in with a large table for them to either set things on like meals or paperwork, or to set their feet up! But on the right side was a fancy office desk that had a lamp, a coffee mug, telephone, etc. junk stuff, and with a comfy office chair to sit in, this was the host's place to sit! Behind the host's spot was a large-Mini Flat TV screen set, and out in the grand center of the room was a Extra-Large Flat TV set with the show's title on it!

"WoRRUUUummmmmoooooffffffhhhhhh!" Suddenly a yellow tornado spins into the room which everyone's attention on it, as it stops spinning! "Ssssssssmokin'!" The MASK now appears in his usual outfit while taking a blow to the crow. "Thank you, thank you, you are all much, 'MUCH' kind to little old me!" He then jumps in the air and falls right into his sit with his legs up and his hands folded while smiling towards you viewers. "Welcome back once again, it's been a while, hummmm…since you last heard, again of the again-das, so on around, so forth, where am I now, the tenth maybe?" The green faced man waved off in knowing it's one of those days that they've done this so many times, it's old news.

"Haha-hahahahaa….." The crowds were heard laughing at the finny joke the MASK made, especially for it being so true?

"But enough about me? Well okay, it's never enough about me? Time to get this party started!" The MASK spoke off in addressing the manner from himself to another claim. "And here's our favorite man to view behind me….The VISION-KING!" The green face man pointed to the monitor behind him, announcing the coming of their favorite author.

"WAAAAaughhhhh!" The crowds cheer while the monitor shows the 'King Of VISIONS' himself, on his thrown while looking proud.

"Looks like another busy stage show, MASK?" VISION-KING spoke from seeing how things are looking, the audience seems as busy as ever.

"Busy nothing, I'm just hoping it never ends?" The MASK smiled off to state how he wants this to continue no matter what.

"Hahahahahaha…." The audience was letting off some loose chuckles in hearing that funny comment just now.

"But enough about that, tell us…..what have you been doing?" The MASK spoke off in looking to his main man in wondering, what has he been up to lately.

"What have I been doing indeed? It's been crazy?" The VISION-KING shrug off to say to look away in thought, the idea of the question does have other means to it.

"How crazy we talking about?" The MASK asked with a raised eyebrow in being curious about this info.

"Crazy like there are so many stories I'm posting from here to another Author's site, crazy." VISION-KING issued off in how one can see the position he's dealing that's really taking some extra time.

"Oooohhh….." The audience heard this and were stump amazed by how important this all was sounding.

"Well anyway, lets get straight on over to other matters?" The MASK spoke off in thinking, it's about time they move their show along now.

"Like today's special guest character to appear in my next story?" VISION-KING smiled off to say in knowing they have a guest appearing on the talk show starting right now.

"Well, I was thinking of making myself more the star, but sure, why not?" The MASK spoke off in stating this here fact before shrugging it off. "Get ready to meet our next guest, he's a bot who loves to fight in a sport called; RoBattle, and we've brought him here. Meet….Metabee!" The green face man announces off in having the viewers prepare to meet their next guest.

Soon entering during the cheering, we get to see something who's presence is high…even if his height is actually smaller then a child of ten? It was a male model robot that's got two glowing green eyes, and with two shooters on his left top wrist hand and one focus shooter in his top right wrist hand. He looked between a yellow beetle modal with his own pointy horns on his head which where actually rocket launchers. His design coloring is yellow, some white on the body armor, he also has some wheels on his feet on on top of his shoulders which also him to change into Vehicle Mode. He can also transform into something called Demolition Mode to look more like a beetle to fire off a more powerful shot. His name is Metabee, a KBT type old Medabot robot, and who's owner Ikki Tenryou is his RoBattler (who is not present with Metabee).

"Yo, get ready to kiss your bot goodbye!" Metabee flex his arms in declaring this out to anybody that wants a piece of him.

"But I don't have a bot?" The MASK rubs his noggin in feeling lost & confused about what he heard. "Hey Sam & Max? Do we have a bot to say goodbye to?" He calls into the back room for the two local stage helpers with this pondering question.

In the back, we see in the back were the stage helpers for the Talk Show, the ever renown Freelance Police: Sam & Max. And they were checking around due to the question about a bot for Metabee to kick?

"Not that I got around here to see?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in stating he can't find what they are searching for?

"Yeah, and I only wish there was?" Max responded off in making this issue claim, even if it did sound weird.

"Well in any case, Metabee, have a seat." VISION-KING spoke from where his monitor allowed him to see their guest still standing, and offers he sit down.

"Urrragh, yeah, the Metabee needs to sit down, the ladies can't stand to keep their hands off me. But who wouldn't?" Metabee responded to sit on the comfy couch to stretch himself off, as he's had one busy time…being himself.

"Aha-hahaha, oh that's funny? But let's skip such thoughts?" The MASK chuckles out before deciding to quickly get around to other things. "How's a tiny bot that lives to battle for little kids doing?" He asked off a question that would be on anyone's mind.

"Hey! Metabee doesn't just Robattle for the kiddy stuff, it's about pride & a show of who's top dog!" Metabee spoke off in making his claim about who he is & what he does ain't no kid's game. "Besides, I've lived through battles that were of world saving results." He cross his arms to declare that he's done some major work in saving the world from crisis mayhem.

"To true, you have been seen in your series on Medabots, and from a first Season to a new Season, there were quite the changes." VISION-KING spoke off in recalling the series, how it was a good start and then went into a new change soon afterwards. "Why, one star like Mr. Referee not shown in the second part along with the Rubberrobo Gang, and staring Kilobots?" The man on the monitor pointed out to make the claim, there was such a difference.

"To true to that, but there ain't nobody the Metabee can't beat!" Metabee spoke off to point and brag about his standings at being the best there is, when it comes to other Medabots.

"Sounds like someone's chewing of more then he can chew?" Max spoke off in seeing a bit of cockiness from the little bot.

"Kinda reminds yah of you, doesn't he Max?" Sam rolled his eyes to stare at Max, seeing that Metabee was being just like his partner.

"So tell us Mr. Bee, or do you prefer, Metabee? Or KBT Type Medabot?" The MASK asked off these questions in how to address this Medabot that's seen as a big star from his anime series.

"Metabee, just Metabee." Metabee spoke off in stating that being address by his name is enough to be credited.

"Well that's good, so how do you feel about becoming apart of our next story plot?" The MASK nods to hear this, and then asked an interesting question they wanna know?

"Trust me, if you love seeing the Metabee in action, and want to see us Medabots in action, then you KNOW, you shouldn't miss anything." Metabee waved off his hand casually in saying that if the fans of Medabots wanna see him and his other Medabot cast plays in action, then they won't wanna miss a second of it.

"To true, and to just think, you aren't going to be alone." VISION-KING spoke in rubbing his chin in thought that with Metabee, he's not gonna be alone when in this new story work of his. "I've added some extra Medabot cast to join your roles as Robots for my plan Fanmake story of Wall-E: Metabee E." The man on the monitor explained how in his own version of such a film, Metabee won't be a solo act.

"Oooohhh, yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Metabee pump up his fist in liking the sounds of this deal.

"And afterwards, they'll be a bonus story, like how there was a Burn-E, but that…will be left for afterwards." VISION-KING spoke off in having also, a bonus chapter from a special scene fro mthe original Wall-E film, one he's planning to release as a fan make version.

"Man oh man, sounds like we got some gold rushing in here." The MASK spoke with a smile off his cheeks, so far, this talk is going great.

"And also joining the robots will star the Freelance Police: Sam & Max. In another time traveling space & reality similar to Doctor Who." VISION-KING shrug off to explain what else will be happening in the story. "It's bound to add some spices to the mixes." He issued in having that feeling, when the Freelance Police get into something exciting, it's bound to be interesting.

"Alright! We get to star in another Crossover story!" Max raised up his right fist in liking this news, the crowd loves the copper duo.

"And lets hope it'll be just as nice as the last one we were in." Sam nods in hoping their next appearance is just as nice as any other to pop in stories as extras.

"Cool, the more star action the better, Metabee like's to say…Bring it on!" Metabee responded to liking this, even to pump up his fist on the last sentence he spoke, feeling the need to get this party started.

"MASK, I believe it's time that we show the clip of what we got for our viewers of the new story to come?" The VISION-KING looked to the host of the show in having the time for the moment to see a little clip for the audience to see what they can expect.

"Got'cha, and for you viewers out there, get ready now?" The MASK looked out to the viewing audience, as it's time for the plan he's ready to show. "So without any delay for ourselves, here's a sneak preview of the new story coming to you all very soon." The green face man announced before searching for the remote control for the big monitor in question before…he pulled it out from in his coat. "Click!" He pressed the remote after aiming it for the screen to show us all everything now. "Trisisvhmm…zizizivhmm…." The big center monitor turned on, as the fuzz clear, an opening title was presented for the showing of this clip.

_**~Sneak SCENE FROM: Metabee E (Opening Song Intro)~**_

We see space, the empty vastness of outer space, nothingness but the glimmering stars!

Voice: _**Out there**_

_**There's a world outside of Yonkers**_

'V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G! Presents'

_**Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby**_

_**There's a slick town, Barnaby**_

'A V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G! Production'

However, we see plants only three quarters are shrouded in shadows while off on the left was a tiny bright star!

_**Out there**_

_**Full of shine and full of sparkle**_

Now we see a galaxy rip spot, purplish with a pink center in the middle.

_**Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby**_

_**Listen, Barnaby...**_

The year is 2805 about 797 years from now. Floating out in space in its usual place is called the planet Earth.

_**Put on your Sunday clothes, there's lots of world out there**_

Well, it looks like it but with a bunch of garbage and broken satellites floating around the thing, it's hard to tell what it is anymore.

_**Get out the brillantine and dime cigars**_

Earth looks like it has been better days. That and the interior of the planet doesn't look pretty either!

_**We're gonna find adventure in the evening air**_

True to that, there are buildings and such like your usual Earth but they have been abandoned for a long time, along with the streets and everything else. Humanity has left this world years ago but we'd get to that eventually.

_**Girls in white**_

As of now, we pass throughout some nuclear towers and pipe line towers, as if they were old factories of the planet!

_**In a perfumed night**_

Soon we are nearly seeing something out from this trashy site and nearly see a city ahead, only most of it was tall towers of…yes…garbage!?

_**Where the lights are bright as the stars!**_

Apparently someone is still around as there are piles of garbage shaped like cubes at random made like towers and the Empire State Building. Plus, the music that is being play and the singing that is being done came from here.

_**Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town**_

"" We're site seeing the city, passing through towers amount towers of garbage and very little sites of any man made buildings!

_**In one of those new horsedrawn open cars**_

Another voice begins to sing with the one singing already.

Two voices: _**We'll see the shows**_

We're viewing from above the place, and from there, the garbage towers look like the building towers!

_**At Delmonico's**_

Truly, they look the same as we're moving along?

_**And we'll close the town in a whirl**_

Now were seeing the scenery change from the top buildings to another spot!?

_**And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!**_

The scene went quiet for a moment while moving across the seemingly empty city. But then something started to play that song again.

First voice: _**...we're gonna ride through town**_

We're coming to a small trash pile that looks a bit like a mix pathway of curves!

_**In one of those new horsedrawn open cars**_

But then something flew by the place, as the song continues on.

Two voices: _**We'll see the shows**_

The figure goes around a spot just as the song plays on!

_**At Delmonico's...**_

The figure arrives, goes by the garbage area, which also has the cubed of garbage, while it goes into the streets. It got some work to do and whoever it is must not delay.

_**...And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!**_

The figure arrives in an open street, as it moves on while the song stop, but then started to play again!

The figure musta like the song as it hums to the tune while it stops by some garbage. Whoever is singing must be a robot as it opens up a compartment in itself and shove the garbage in there. The robot squished the garbage and out pops a cube liked so many liked it.

_**Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out**_

The figure soon passes by and goes by a spot by some garbage, where it will start to do something, but what?

_**Strut down the street and have your picture took**_

The figure appeared to have the appearance of a robot, since it just stretched it's arms on some garbage to it's open compartment itself as it shoves what it collected in there!?

_**Dressed like a dream your spirits seem to turn about**_

The robot squished it's body for the garbage inside and pops out a cube liked so many others like it!

_**That Sunday shine is a certain sign**_

The robot picks the crushed cube up and begins to move out.

_**That you feel as fine as you look!**_

Just then something peek out from an empty can. It was a cockroach of brown scales, black eyes, and….well from a point, it's just looking like any cockroach would look like!? But this little bug had a name, he was referred to Sergeant, reasons why? An interesting story behind that one for later!

_**Beneath your parasol, the world is all a smile**_

"Breeakhh." The cockroach said as he begins to follow the robot who is working.

_**That makes you feel brand new down to your toes**_

The robot stops to pile the cubes up as we now see who or what the robot is. It looked like a male modal robot that's got two glowing green eyes, and with two shooters on his left top wrist hand and one focus shooter in his top right wrist hand. He looked between a yellow beetle modal with his own pointy horns on his head which where actually rocket launchers. His design coloring is yellow, some white on the body armor, he also has some wheels on his feet on on top of his shoulders which also him to change into Vehicle Mode. He can also transform into something called Demolition Mode to look more like a beetle to fire off a more powerful shot. His name is Metabee, a KBT type old Medabot robot made to keep up cleaning the planet.

_**Get out your feathers**_

As Metabee puts a cube down somewhere on a big garbage tower, he gasps in amazement as he saw something in it.

"Wooh!" Metabee replied surprise at first!

_**Your patent leathers**_

A hubcap! Excited, the robot struggles a bit until he finally got it out. Metabee looks at it with awe.

"Awwwwwww..." Metabee replied happily.

I said 'awe'. A-W-E.

"Ooooh." The robot said correctly.

That's better.

_**Your beads and buckles and bows**_

Metabee tries to get the thing out of the cube, and success in getting it out to observe it!

_**For there's no blue Monday in your Sunday clothes!**_

Soon after getting it out and observing the thing in interest, he truly finds this fascinating!? Metabee looks at the sun's setting in the sky. Time to call it a day. As the robot puts the hubcap on his back, he reach down and press a button on his chest, causing the music to stop playing. The sponge has a tape player installed in himself in the past so he could listen to music while working.

"Boy, Metabee loves that song, don't you think so Serg?" Metabee asked his pet cockroach who crawls over.

"Breeeakhh." Sergeant said with a nod.

"Time to go home with the cool stuff I just found!" The robot grabs an old cooler and picks it along with an used but still edible jellyfish net. With a grin even though he had now month, Metabee pulls out something that interested Gary. "I found you a toy, Sergeant! Ready to go home and play with the toy, Serg?" Metabee asked to his little cockroach playfully.

"Breeakh!" Sergeant happily replied, as he crawls onto his owner happily. He loves it when Metabee finds him toys! The robot laughs happily as his pet cockraoch crawls into himself before crawling out of the robot.

"Ha ha Haah, I know, ain't it something! Well, time to go home, Sergeant! I can't wait to show Arc-Dash, Sumilodan, Krosserdog, and Totalizer the new items I found!" Metabee laughed off with a joyous expression. He is of course referring to the only friends he has on this planet. With a whistle, Metabee and Sergeant heads down from the garbage tower on a trek home.

**'Metabee-E'**

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"WHOooaah-WOoooohhhh….." Now we return with the audience applying out loud from watching such a magnificent clip. And still on the stage was the host, the MASK, the TV crew, the Freelance Police, the special video Author, VISION-KING, and the guest on the set, Metabee. From the positive energy in the atmosphere, it can be said without a doubt, that everyone was enjoying themselves from what they were just given now.

"Oh yeah, the audience loves a little Metabee action!" Metabee pump up his arms in feeling the crowds going wild, and it's all on him.

"Gotta say there, Metabee, you most certainly fill the part quite nicely." The MASK spoke off with a smile in complimenting this Medabot.

"Yep, Metabee was BORN, to play such a role!" Metabee boosted off to give himself credit where credit was due.

"But he barely did much during the opening?" Max asked off a bit puzzled that from that clip, Metabee hardly did much or was seen much?

"Ssshh, best to let him have his moment Max?" Sam hushed his partner up so that don't cause any problems, like that really matters.

"And as stated before, you'll have others with you. Those that I've seen to find…an interest towards." VISION-KING taps his hands together in stating how he's found an interest in other Medabot characters that are just like mechanical creatures like Metabee. "Besides, they were characters that seem to play just as good roles from such a series." He shrug off in claiming that those that will be seen, and were mention, play another role in the future story he'll present.

"Yeah, I guess so, and don't get me wrong, I'm a team player when the moment plays it out, as so." Metabee spoke off with a cool and collective attitude in what he's saying now.

"Boy, somebody certainly is showboating?" Sam shook his head in seeing how much cockiness this one guest is displaying.

"I know, and if he keeps this up, he'll outshine me?" Max spoke out in seeing if Metabee keeps doing this act, he won't be seen as the cocky fool.

"Well, Metabee has that effect?" Metabee waved off towards the Freelance Polcie in stating his claim.

"Not while I'm standing, buster!" Max stood up near the bot in making a protesting statement now.

"Yo, you wanna take this outside?" Metabee gaze back at Max with an annoyed face, feeling things are gonna be turn into a fight.

"Anytime, anywhere, bot!" Max spoke off in feeling ready to fight this ego-headed bot.

"Then let's Robattle!" Metabee steps off his seat to prepare to battle it out against this rabbit fool.

"I prefer to battle, thank you!" Max brought out his gun, and while he's not a Medabot to be apart of a RoBattle, he'll certainly fight.

"Alright knuckleheads! Save your witty banter remarks for later." Sam cuts in-between the two hotheads about to duke out, and in front of their stage.

"Yeah, I mean, I just had the floor clean?" The MASK spoke off in making a weak claim of why those two can't fight indoors here.

"Oh fine, but he started it!" Metabee signs to cross his arms while putting the blame all on Max here.

"Me, why I outta!" Max growls in fury before he plans to pounce on the bot.

"Max, self control?" Sam sternly scolds his little partner to be nice.

"Grrr…" Max growls with his teeth seen, trying to control himself as best he could.

"Close enough, I suppose?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in seeing that Max's control was never easy to perform well, but this act is almost as good.

"Hmph-hmph, my, this show gets lively with any guest star showing?" The VISION-KING chuckles a bit in seeing how well that this talk show has become a bit more exciting, it happens every so often.

"So moving along, tells us VK? Anything else that's new in your department?" The MASK spoke in deciding to move along from where things look like a fight would break out, to something more for the future discussions.

"Well I've been posting things on Deviantart, mostly artworks." VISION-KING held his chin for thought, recalling what he is currently trying to do now.

"Woooh-Aweee…." The crowds responded in liking this so far, that sounds very nice to hear.

"So what sorta artwork have you posted so far?" The MASK rub his chin with a grin, liking to know more of the kinda artwork the 'King of VISIONS' could show?

"Mostly some OC work of pony casts, they are becoming popular these days?" The VISION-KING exclaimed to state what he's making as artwork on another site of his. "I will of course, post some other artworks different when I get a little more free time?" He issued that in due time, he'll post artwork of a different matter to be seen…in the future that is.

"Boy, maybe by then, he'll ask me to be in a posing work for a model?" Max stated out loud in thought of being ask to model. "Wonder if I should be consider the part like a Romain statue that didn't have much for wear?" He held his chin in pondering such a thought for his model statue pose.

"Best to forget that idea Max, and besides…you don't even wear any cloths?" Sam issued off to remind his partner the fact, the rabbit doesn't wear much of anything.

"Then I have nothing to lose!" Max waved off to cheer the idea that he's perfect to be the model.

"Except some complaints from showing yourself off without much cloths on during daily hours?" Sam pointed out another disturbing fact that freak a lot of people out.

"Alright, alright boys, break it up, we're live here?" The MASK spoke to cut between the casual talk nonsense the Freelance Police have. "So Kingy-baby, what else is there that we can let our audience viewers know about?" The green face man asked in thinking they have more time to kill, so what else is there to be discuss about?

"Well, I've been slow in my progress in making a Gravity Falls & Motorcity CROSSOVER, about two chapters down? So, that's a little start?" VISION-KING spoke off in stating how far he's managed to go with one story he's working around.

"Ooooohhhh…." The crowds responded to this news with much interest.

"Wow, two different shows from two different areas, how's it gonna end?" Metabee responded in being curous about how two different series combine that are popular, how will it go down.

"That's just it, I've been so busy, it's still much in the development stage? And don't get me started on my Kingdom Hearts Sequel?" VISION-KING spoke off in having so many things to do, he hasn't even come across another big work viewer. "I may have Reverse & Rebirth, but I can't post that without the actual beginning?" He knows he has one ready work, but without a beginning, it won't make much sense, and who wants that?

"Dang, looks like you got some hard work ahead of you?" Max spoke off in seeing that this Author really has some hard times ahead of him.

"Max, lets not push our luck, don't forget, it's cause of him we get many scenes." Sam whispered to hush Max up or risk not being in anymore future stories.

"Still, are there still any other works your completely free to do? If you don't mind me asking?" The MASK asked in thinking of some positive thoughts could help ease the matter here.

"Well I'm working good on my Beast Wars, and I really will have to get my Sonic Tournament back up again, it's still good?" VISION-KING spoke off in recalling very much about another work he's still wanting to perform a few good results for. "The only other ideas I still have left to use would be like maybe a My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic original fan make work to help build more character in the area?" He scratch his head in recalling another work that's more an original of his he can present.

"Wait, I get why those ponies are popular, but what idea do you got to make you be top of the market?" Metabee asked off in not following the discussion, the ponies maybe popular, but what does this guy have to make himself more popular.

"Well, not as that far, but close enough?" VISION-KING exclaimed with an honest expression about such a plan going along the lines. "This story will be using the Pirates of the Caribbean as a theme, but the story is not a Crossover, but something totally original." He explained that he has plans to use pirates mix with My Little Pony, should produce interesting results.

"Ooooohhhh…Awweeeee?" The audiences was really into this, as it sounded very interesting to them.

"Sounds like you got the audiences interest in there, VK? Anything else about that typical work?" The MASK spoke in seeing the crowds liking the newest story idea, and hope to see it soon.

"Well it's also not completely done, but…I figure I can get some ideas from folks that like it enough to suggestion future ideas?" VISION-KING rubs the back of his head to state how he has not completely finished that work, but is thinking of producing it along the way. "Otherwise, I have some ideas in how to move the plot along, I'll probably be going for at least 13 chapters of the work I like to call, My Little Pony: Pirates Adventure." He gave out the title, and about how many chapters he'll be working to create the story as.

"Woah, 13 chapters? Yo, you sure that's enough? From what Metabee's heard, you go a lot in your stories?" Metabee spoke off in blinking with amazement, this guy could go the distance to make something nice.

"Maybe so, but….It's just something I'm setting my sights on trying to do?" VISION-KING smiled happily in making this statement be crystal clear of what he's going for.

"Boy, just when you think things couldn't be any better?" Max shrug off his shoulders to say this out from thinking it can't get any better then this.

"When in fact, they can get better with a little more addition to things." Sam pointed this out for Max to follow up in how this work the author is doing can get better, etc.

"MASK, if you be so kind?" VISION-KING looked from his monitor to the green face man in asking for something. "I've already set the program and the file for what our viewers will have the chance of seeing one of my new preview work, staring a new adventure in the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic universe." He's already made sure that what is going to be the sneak peak of his new work, will really catch them & make them feel good about it.

"No need to tell me, folks, if you're tuning in, standby!" The MASK responded off before getting everyones attention to focus here. "Trust me, this is another big one on our page? Roll the film in!" He whispered this out to the viewers while covering the mike, and just before he gave the signal to start things up now. "Click!" Then once more, the MASK press a switch on the remote while aiming it at the monitor in the center of the stage set. "Brziiziz…Trisupvhmm…." The screen on the big monitor screen in the center of the room was getting turned on once more. And this time, showed us the title of the sneak peek of a new story to come, but more as a special short version, etc.

_**~My Little Pony: Pirates Adventure (Original Fanmake Story)~**_

**~Narration: **_**Stories From The Past~**_

"_Long ago in the distinct seas, the waters splashed against the tides from the rising sun to the greatest rise on the nights of the moon._" Spoke a mystical voice that narrated this work, as we begin to see scenes of the ocean sea water. "_In records time, many sailors gone out to sea, searching for new places and undiscovered places._" The voice narrated out, showing wooden ships, and on those ships…were pony stallions, each in sailor uniforms & running the ship. "_The many brave souls were in their own way, searching for something?_" The narrated voice declared out, showing many hard stallion workers, each looking to the sea, curious eyes and thoughts widening on the infinite number of possibilities. "_From Charting Courses from Islands to the Seas & Star Charts._" We see one stallion professor charting the course of their sea travel on paper, making many locations and distances of facts & numbers for travel, be either sea or star guiders. "_Others seeking undiscovered species between Plants, Vegetation, to even the Wild Life._" Another scene shows a doctor in decree for natural and wild life studies, making notes and booklets on strange new creations upon discovery. "_But some go forth for other personal matters?_" The voice spoke off in trailing away from this simple matters to more…interesting work at hand, or a hoof afoot. "_Adventure…..Romance._" As spoken, many young sailors are having fun on the decks, even through chores, they make it thrilling and exciting, even dancing of the life they wish for. "_Challenges that come and go, appear in any shape and form, these are what make the sea life so unpredictable? And yet….many find it invigorating._" The mysterious narrator voice proclaimed out, as the screen zooms away to show the many images of the boat of a map with locations, some islands, some dangerous spots, etc.

"BAng….Wrrusvhmm….." Then suddenly, the scene shows a cannon fired and it's attack was drifting out…somewhere?

"_However, as there are always the morning & nights, like a coin, there are two sides of beings that sail the sea?_" The narrated voice spoke from the images of a gold coin, then we soon see a bunch of differently dress ponies with their identities revealed of who they are. "_The first are called many names: Explorers, to seek things to please their desire to search for it. For science or personal matters that can be found on either ocean or island form. Marines, the elite sea explorers meant to handle any unnatural events of danger from harsh weather storms to sea creatures that cause such mischief._" The voice explained those that were known to explore things & soldier units armed to face any force of dangers.

"BOommgruvhmm…." Then suddenly, one of the traveling ships belonging to sailors was implicated….by an explosion?

"_But, the other side of the coin, shows those that have gone to leave all such matters to perform….Piracy?_" The narrated voice explained with a dark telling tale, as a flag was seen of color black with skull and cross bones?

"Arrrgh! Arrr-Arrrugh!" From the evil looking ship, soon swung off or flew off by wings boarded the other vessel, these were pony stallions dressed in stranger fashion, but looked the most savage kind?

"_These beings are called, Pirates, they sail the open seas like their personal backyard._" The mysterious narrated voice explained the ruffians on who they are. "_While they do sail the open life, they seek fine things._" The images show many treasure trunks & sacks & barrels dropped before the group. "_The great Riches that fill their greed?_" Soon the first from the treasure trunk are gold, jewels, precious objects that sparky in front of ones eyes. "_Fine Meals & Drinks to satisfy their taste buds." From the barrel, fine liquid and the sacks of fine fruits, breads, and other cooked stuff fit for royalty. "Their hungry desire to do battle to gain such things through tactic, strategy, brutal measures, mystical magic, and such methods that show they are forcers of nature that the minds of civilized sailors & Land folks can't comprehend?_" The next scene shows the pirates battling by any means to over power their opposing forces which shows their strength. "_They are the very rulers of the sea, seeking treasure of riches, meals & drinks to satisfy their stomachs, and battles quench their boredom._" The narrated voice explained from all the images show the pirates separate images of all the things their want. "_Some say that while the crew maybe many, what can be truly fearful, is the captain that leads such terrors of the sea._" When the voice stated this, who should appear from within the group, but the most well appearing being to be seen at the top of this scurvy crew of pirates.

"Hahahaha-Hahaaa…." One stallion looking pirate captain cackled out in looking around at the work. "Raid and plunder, me mates!" The stallion captain raised his left hook hove up to declaring that it's time he and his crew, did some work on the ship.

"Aye-aye, captain!" The crew chanted from raising their blades and magical guns in agreeing to what their captain ordered out, the perfect chance for them all.

"Ain't nobody here to take our fine catch of the day that dare mess with your captain?" The stallion pirate known to his crew as the captain declared out that this be their day, and none shall task it from them…no one….

"Oh, I wouldn't be sure of that?" Spoke an additional voice that soon broke the silence and got many pirates raiding the ship to their highest alert of attention.

"_But like many rank and positions that lead ship vessels, some of Admirals of the Marine forces are at higher power then captains or even lieutenants, AKA, first-mate or Vice-Captain. This kinda of organization is not just held for them, but in order for Pirates too?_" The mysterious voice explained out the high rate rankings in society, but the pirates in the image looked to where the other guest came to drop in on their moment. "_Sea tales of many, those that tell of legends that even normal pirates tend to fear?_" The trailing of the narrated voice going thin, as the pirates find out who their other intruder is…the shadow over the glimmer flames shows all…. "_Those of captain origin that have risen to that, of Pirate Overlord._" By that mentioned, this new pirate stallion appeared to be even more impressively important then that of the other pirates, even the captain leading his crew.

"Captain? It's a Pirate Overlord?" One mate pointed in stating in fear of who they are facing before them, the real deal.

"Arrugh, what ye want, this be my catch?" The Captain snarled and snapped in declaring that the riches here belong to him and not give it up.

"Really, then shall we fight for it?" The one known as the Pirate Overlord smirked off to decree, as he unsheathed his sword. "Your crew, against my own?" At that word signal, the Pirate Overlord's own crew, looking even more impressive and more fearsome then the rest, shows that greatest has spread to making others be well-known of their captain.

"_The might of those that carry the mental title rank of Pirate Overlord, are known to carry stronger Legends for even young recruits and rookies know their name._" The narrated voice proclaimed the matter, as imagines show two pirates fighting off in the firey scenes of battle. "_That they earned their name, lived through the greatest of ordeals, and said to have experience to triumph over sailors that dare to underestimate their strength._" By the time the voice mentions this, the battle is over, and the crew of the Pirate Overlord stands on top of the ship's rail.

"Well Gents, I say, that settles this argument?" The Pirate Overlord smirked from his face unseen while sheathing his blade away after they won the battle. "C'est la vie?" The well known and strong captain made a wave goodbye sign while making a gesture response.

"Claspvhmm…sisisicluspvhm…." Now the scene changes to more battles of blades clashing with such force, sparks fly right off of them.

"_Ships sink, swords & blades clash, magical guns & cannons fired so loud that even the area be silent for battle._" The narrated voice explained off with the scene showing pirates clashing with many ideal ways against enemies and other forces. "_But some say, that those that are Pirates, choose it to have Freedom over Society's rate of population. Their rules don't cultivate with the outside world._" The voice explained out in showing images of many ponies leaving the lands that were their home, weather they have choices or lost it all, go towards…the sea, and some end up becoming pirates. "_And so, Legends are left behind, reminding many that go out into the seas….to be weary of any dangers one may find facing one day?_" The narrated voice spoke out from the scenery fading to black, and the sounding of the voice going from a male to…a young, sweet little voice?

_**~Narration: Come Into The Future?~**_

At this moment, we take a look at the spot where the main steering wheel is located with a patch roof top place over it to cover for any rain, but with sliders to allow light & night stary skies to be seen. The first mate of the group was looking over the map charts with their navigator expert, the captain was happily steering the ship, and there was a magic detection crystal floating off in a case table. The captain had his crew scattered with jobs to help each section of the Voyager that needs work, even some helping out the passengers. Right now, everything was going peaceful for these few three days that went by. But it was soon about to end around here, and the reason it being was….the crystal started reacting?

"Hey captain, the detection crystal is reacting?" The unicorn navigator spoke in getting the captain's attention for some reason when he noticed the crystal glowing, strangely?

"Well, what is it detecting, whales passing by? The tourist will find that a very nice sight?" The captain responded before giving the wheel over to the helmsman pegasus, as the Earth pony captain came over to inspect.

"Sir, I don't think it's whales?" The navigator unicorn expert stated before using his magic to cast some spell over the magical crystal. "Trisisvuhmm…" Then the magical detection crystal made a holographic imagine over the map chart they have. There over the sea's waters, was the Voyager, but besides some of the natural and peaceful sea creatures… "Something else is approaching, but we can't make it out?" The navigator expert states out with some form of caution in his expression.

"What do you mean, you can't make it out?" The first mate asked out, as this Earth pony approached near his captain in both staring puzzled at this.

"The crystal can show us anything, but….it's almost like some magical force is interfering with the work here?" The ship's navigator exclaimed the simple system workout of the magic crystal, as from showing a strange mist cloud…hiding something inside while it approaches their ship's station.

"Magic, but there is not a creature for miles that could do that?" The first mate exclaimed off in thinking that whatever was causing their crystal to have problems, it can't be the work of a simple magic creature. "And there couldn't be another ship out here? We would have been noted by Celestia or Luna if such a matter were to happen?" The sailor pointed out how they are the only known ponies on a sailing vessel that's out here, even the princesses know this and would have sent them a message of some kind?

"Then what in the Seven Seas is going on here? I need answers around here, first mate?" The captain asked off in nearly losing his patiences, as he wants answers and wants them now.

"Captain I'm sorry, but I can't make heads or tails of what is approaching?" The first mate shrug off his shoulders in not being of much help in figuring out this mystery as his captain would like.

"Um, guys…I think you better look…up?" The helmsmen pony stated from at this moment, looked up and his eyes seem to have spotted something…odd?

"Up, shouldn't it be left or right, even back of us or in front of us sounds like it make more sense?" The captain asked off confused in why one of his crewmen would ask for something of a direction when they have to be on look out in those pointed directions?

"Wait! It might be a dragon?" The first mate stated out from suddenly rethinking this, maybe their unknowing guest is a dragon that has come to cause them trouble at sea?

"Impossible! The crystal would have shown a dragon no problem, this one isn't a dragon or some sea creature, but…" The navigator was protesting that it's no dragon, as they would have known easily, so what else could it be that they just don't know?

"A ship…." The helmsmen spoke out from looking above still with his surprise eyes, something above made him say this very slow?

"Come again, lieutenant?" The captain addressed the helmsman pony in not catching it, it almost sounded like the word 'ship' was heard, but that can't be?

"There's a ship…sailing with wings…in the skies?" The helmsman pointed up with a shaky hoof in explaining that what he's seeing, is a ship with wings in the skies?

"First mate, my binoculars." The captain issued a request with a very stern and serious expression, as he approached near the open window spot.

"Captain, you don't really…." The first mate was about to protest this, but his captain took the binoculars without him finishing, as the stallion looked out until...

"By the Rising Suns!" The Captain exclaimed out with a wide eye surprise in seeing something that seem impossible but; it was right there. "It is a ship…but that's not one of ours or the princesses?" The captain explained off to which after a while, the other members used their own binoculars and stares shock in seeing…a ship sailing in the clouds?

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, then….who or what are we facing?" The navigator slowly asked off in not being very sure what they got here, as they have never come across such phenomena?

"By Tartarus…." The Captain stated out with his eyes never drifting off of the thing he sees and..the shadow was showing it's features. "A Black ship….black sails….and a black flag…" The stallion's eyes widen the most in what this was, as he turned around to address to his crew immediately. "SOUND THE ALARM! THAT'S AN ORDER, NOW CARRY IT OUT! WE NEED TO BE ON ALERT FOR ANYTHING!" The captain was shouting out his order to which, they are to be on the most highest of alerts here.

"Aye-aye!" The crew in the steering wheel sector responded by a salute, as each member had to run over to a horn box to sound out the orders of 'Standby! Be on High Alert' announcement for the other crewmen.

_**~Narration: Now A New Adventure Awaits Twilight Sparkle & Friends?~**_

"Hey every pony, look up there!" Apple Bloom spoke out from when at this time, the Mane Six looked from their different spots & other ponies in where this filly was pointing.

"It looks like a cloud shape like a ship?" Sweetie Belle stated from trying to make out the features, it looks like a ship in the clouds?

"But it looks like it has wings?" Scootaloo stated from seeing what looked like wings with the ship in the clouds, how?

"That's just silly, there's no…huuAAAaugh….." Twilight Sparkle was about to object to such claims, but she froze from staring up with a gaping mouth.

"CLAspvhfruvhmm…." A big splash was heard behind a strangely moving mist that was covering the scene. What was more shocking, was that it, or rather, something hidden…was closing in on the Voyager?

"Captain….what is it that we maybe facing?" The first mate was nearby to ask his captain of what they are about to face?

"The worst that I've dreamt may never happen while at sea?" The captain of the Voyager exclaimed with a very serious face in seeing something he wish they never have the moment to see. "Out of many brave sailors, we're about to come across something we've never faced before!" The stallion decree out to which made the first mate swallow hard in hearing this, what could they be facing that was so terrifying?

Soon from the misty fog, what came out of it over the right side of the cruise ship, was….another ship but of an entirely different structure? No one even knew what it was or what it was, but the mention of one word helped set things in motion for all the passengers to be prepared for….

"PIRATES!" The Captain shouted out with his voice heard over while we see the ship that had appeared out for everyone to see. The mysterious pirate ship was now very close to the cruise ship, the Voyager, and now it was time for the next act of this adventure…to take a turn for everyones lives? As it was seen from the mist, the ship was seen enough for all to see since the passengers were in the same misty fog trap, as we know what they were seeing. It was a black ship with black sails and soot colored hull. As a pirate vessel, the most obvious and infamous features are her tattered black sails and soot colored hull, aside from the obvious psychological implications of a black ship in a superstitious world, her coloring enables the crew to effectively hide in the dark of night by dousing the lamps scattered around the deck. Without a doubt, this was a ship to be on the highest preparations, for what comes next….is going to be some sailors of this scary ship; Pirates.

**To Be Continue….?**

_**~NOW BACK IN THE PRESENT OF THE MASK SHOW~**_

"WOoohhh-Hooooooooh!" The crowds cheering voices were heard while we once again, return to the main stage set. The folks that saw that action were eating it out of their hands, it was intensively interesting, and would wanna see more of it.

"Wow, that's some crazy stuff? Even crazier then what I've done in picking my toes?" Max spoke off amazed in what he just witness just now.

"And that's scary enough for us all we rather not see you do, Max?" Sam spoke off in thinking if things weren't freaky enough from Max's claim statement, then nothing else would be.

"Boy, I gotta say, that was one heck of something the Metabee feels like it's gonna be big?" Metabee spoke off in finding that little sneak peak of a new story original to be one heck of a deal.

"Key point, always show something unexpected, to catch one's attention, and that's what I did here." VISION-KING pointed this out while on his thrown on the monitor, stating his claim of progress. "Now, it'll just be a matter of time before I see how well & how popular this original story makes it? There are so many opportunities, that it's hard to know how good it might just become?" He shrug off to say in feeling there maybe more things to come, and this story might be bigger then he expected?

"And with cast members of your own OC works, why, I can only say it like so…." The MASK was speaking before quickly spin chaining into a pirate captain's outfit. "They'll be batting down the hatches, and looting the site, ta see ye story, arrrrgh!" The MASK spoke in his pirate talk before spinning changing back again.

"Yes, something along those lines, and the pirate talk will need to be precise as I can get from seeing Disney films of Pirates of the Caribbean, so, when viewers see the action, they'll feel something else." VISION-KING spoke out in stating how he'll make the chat be close to how sailors & even pirates speak, to get a better field view of it all.

"Man, Metabee wonders how he be as a pirate? Course, I fought a pirate type Medabot once?" Metabee spoke off in making this statement claim about another issue.

"I once fought a pirate once in a deadened alley!" Max proclaimed in when he once fought against a pirate.

"No Max, that was a thug with an eyepatch you gave him, remember?" Sam shook his head to sternly remind Max of who he actually faced.

"Oh yeah, after that incident, he really never looked better?" Max spoke off with a sly smile in now recalling that event now.

"And his mother always said he had a lazy eye in that area?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to make this issue claim about the poor sap.

"But tell us Kingy-baby, are you certain there are no other ideas for another story or so?" The MASK asked out in wondering, if they may have mixed something from their man on the monitor.

"With so much work I keep doing, I'm lucky to make just a few good ends?" VISION-KING shrug off his shoulders to say that he's just keeping busy as he is. "But it'll all be worth it after they are done & posted." He nods to happily state how once his story is done & posted, he'll feel some relieve motion.

"Spoken like a true author, a hero of creativity if ever we've seen one!" The MASK spoke while wearing Shakespeare clothing in making such poetic words.

"Boy, I've had a real nice time meeting you all?" Metabee spoke off from looking around, stating he had a nice run with how things were going now. "But it looks like it's time for me to call it a night, and head home?" He spoke off in looking upwards, feeling that it's high time that he returns to where he belongs.

"Ah, so soon? What about our fight?" Max whines off to say about not having a chance to fight this bot during their little debate.

"Max?" Sam scolded his partner for not letting that one go.

"Chill, we'll take a raincheck. Metabee is always looking for a chance to take on any challenge." Metabee spoke off in stating if Max wants to face him, they'll reschedule it. "Course, I may have Ikki, and when we work together, you might be creme." He spoke off in boasting how when he has his Media Fighter with him, the two are a team that are tough to beat.

"If so, then I'll make certain your the cherry on top!" Max spoke off with a cocky face in making his own claim.

"Smooth comeback, genius?" Sam remarked off in seeing that comeback of Max was randomly selected.

"Till then, lets get Meta-Busy!" Metabee spoke off to say, as he changed into his Vehicle Mode before rolling out of the stage.

"I'm gonna miss that little robot? Why, the last robot we had was…I think Optimis Primal?" The MASK spoke off in recalling the day of another guest star, boy, was that something else.

"Do they ever grow them bots big where they come from?" Max asked off from hearing the MASK recall their Maximal guest and thought how those robots grow bigger then the Medabots.

"Which is from another planet, I might add to say." Sam pointed out how Medabots are Earth products while Transformers are from another palest entirely.

"Well now, seeing that everything is coming to a close?" VISION-KING spoke off here suddenly, planning to make a statement. "I suppose, it's about time I get myself ready as well." He issued this off in seeing that it's about time that he almost calls it quits to.

"Awww…." The crowds sounded sad to hear this, they don't want the author to leave yet.

"Oh, but VK, so soon? Why….we're still got loads of time?" The MASK spoke in sounding a bit gloomy and wanted their pal to stay longer. "Hey fellas, how much time we got?" He whispered this off to the copper duo for what the time they got on their clock.

"I don't know, 7:30?" Max shrug off his shoulders in not having a clue to the time?

"We don't have on watches, MASK?" Sam pointed out how he and Max don't carry watches to keep tell of time.

"Doh, knew I should have insulted a stage clock to keep track of time?" The MASK groans to slap his head, he should have made sure about such an oversight.

"Well, it doesn't matter." VISION-KING spoke off to try to keep things all in the good positive view of things. "Time flies when having fun." He issued this important fact in what to remember, when they have fun, time goes by fast.

"Boy do we ever have fun around here?" Max spoke off to make a quote comment how much fun they have around this set.

"And it's hard to keep track of it all the time?" Sam rubs his noggin in recalling how they never seem to know what goes on, sometimes, things get a little crazy now and then.

"I know, it's like asking…where did all the time go?" The MASK spoke off in pondering this interesting question upon his mind. "Another mystery, that will be solved, another…time." He spoke while wearing an outfit to look like Sherlock Holmes & blowing a pipe that produce bubbles; it's a cartoon theme.

"I can see that everything will be fine." VISION-KING spoke out in seeing that everything will be as it should be. "Until then my friends, I hope to see you all again real soon. And I hope to provide more stories for all my loyal followers & viewers to enjoy. So, see you." And with that final last sentence said, the view monitor soon shuts down, as the VISION-KING says his farewell until the next time.

"It's always a mystery that when the show ends, it's always him that goes after the guest?" Max spoke off in making a suggestion about such a thing that happens?

"Not quite, there was that other time some mouths ago, but I can't put my finger on it?" Sam spoke in recalling a time the author they know left before a guest?

"But boy oh boy, to believe the King of VISIONS has a couple of new ideas, including the newest release of an original story." The MASK spoke off in thinking they got a new work ahead of them, should be an interesting experience. "They say they attract much viewers in wanting to see what different adventure could happen outside a comic, game or TV or film that viewers all wanna see?" The green face man spoke off in thinking how many folks love to see something completely outside from other source.

"Well course anything with me is more then star worthy." Max spoke off in gloating over in how he can be star material in the eyes of the public.

"Lets just hope your not just seeing stars from the bumps, little buddy." Sam spoke off in thinking of a different view in how the rabbit may have seen stars…from getting whack on the head too much.

"Hey fellas, I just thought of something? How's about we read our stories with 'us' in them? Oh, the fun times those were?" The MASK spoke out in making a suggestion that when they leave, they take a look at the stories involving them, that's bound to be fun.

"Sounds like fun!" Max smiles in liking the idea, him & Sam are good & the MASK with the duo is even crazier.

"Very intriguing." Sam nods in feeling the idea has plenty to offer fro both their sides.

"I'll drive us!" Max held up his arm to declare that he'll be driving them.

"Not a chance, reckless!" Sam sternly objects the rabbit to ever be behind the wheel with his reckless driving.

"Someday Sam, just wait, I'll have my comings like I do in the stories!" Max issued forth that he'll have his time, maybe not now, but he'll get his chance to drive.

"As usual when I say this to you Max? You crack me up, little buddy." Sam shook his head to happily make a comment of his partner being as silly as always.

And soon, the Freelance Polcie were taking their leave, with only the MASK left to close shop; namely the studio.

"Ahhhhh? Same old, same old with them Freelance Police?" The MASK chuckled a bit from seeing this humorist scene, but put on a good face, as he wave to you people goodbye while having to say this to all of you. "Whelp, that seems to be all the time here, hoping to see you all again real soon, cause remember, the King of Vision is out there, _**En-Visioning**_ his Newest ideas, new Excitement, etc., etc., it's the same preparations with new twist, so stay tune, cause things are getting extra crazy here…and Remember…." He jumped on his desk, made a running start pose, as he slowly lit out his words like a serpent talk kinda way, as he said this to you all. "Sssssssssomebody…Ssssssssstop Meeehh….AAAAahahahahahaAAAHHhhh!" That's were he dashed out of the room in smoke with his picture imagine laughing before it faded away.


End file.
